Third Eye Blind
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to Three Ring Circus. The resolution of old problems on bring upon new ones. The door opened and things got out. Things that are going to be a pain to get rid of. Follow the supernatural adventures of Dean, Sam and Adam as they fight the next fight, along with our favorite witch, of course, where the biggest question is, 'Who's turn is it to change the diapers'
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Yes, tis true, this is the first chapter of a whole new story. Prepare yourself for new adventures, new secrets and... Well you'll see!**** Here's my new story, 'Third Eye Blind' ENJOY!**

Katie stared at Dean blankly, trying to understand his words, but she just couldn't. She looked around the beautiful white nursery, and then brought her eyes back to Dean.

"What do you mean we're home?" Katie asked and then there was a noise from downstairs. Dean glanced over his shoulder. "What's going on?" Dean turned back to Katie. "Dean, what's happening?"

"I'll explain everything later princess, but right now I need you to go back into the bedroom and wait for me"

"Dean" Katie said placing her hands on his arms. "What happened while I was out?" he looked at her for a moment, and she could tell he was thinking of the right thing to say. He shook his head.

"Princess, I promise I will tell you everything" Dean said taking her hand and leading her back to the bedroom. "Just stay here"

"Is something going on?" Katie asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are we not supposed to be here or something?" Dean smiled and shook his head.

"No, this is exactly where we're supposed to be" Dean said looking around the room. "I have to admit she did good"

"Who did good?" Katie asked and Dean turned back to her.

"Later" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. The moment their lips touched, neither wanted to pull away. Katie brought her hands to the sides of Dean's face as his hands rested to the bed on either side of the bed. There was another noise from downstairs and Dean growled pulling away. "I will be right back"

"Dean, is everything alright?" Katie asked seriously her hands still holding his face in front of hers. He looked at her for a moment. He wanted to tell her the truth, but knew that the truth would hurt her.

"I'll explain later" Dean said once more before pulling away and walking toward the door. He glanced back to her once more before leaving her alone with nothing but her confusion. She sat with her hands resting on her belly, waiting for her husband to return.

"What happened?" Katie asked herself closing her eyes.

"_Castiel don't do this, because if you do this, she will stop you"_ _" She felt him lift the knife from her neck and she thought it was finally over. That there was no need for some long drawn out fight, that everything could be saved with reason. Her hopes were tarnished when she felt blade of dagger pierce her back._

Katie's eyes snapped open as she reached a hand to her back, but there was no pain, no soreness, nothing. There was another sound from downstairs, it was voices. She stood to her feet. Dean knew by now that she was never really good at following orders. She opened the door and peeked out to find the hallway empty. She stepped out and slowly moved down the hallway trying to make as little sound as possible. She found a staircase and placed a hand on the railing, before placing her foot on the first step. There was a small squeak that caused Katie to freeze in place. When it seemed no one had noticed she continue down the stairs. She looked at the wall along the stairs and noticed the pictures hanging. There was one of her and Dean from their wedding, and then there were pictures of her, Dean and Sam, and another with just her and Adam. Nothing was making any sense. The voices were clearer the moment she reached the last step.

"And you sure she's alright?" that was Adam's voice. Katie moved quietly along the wall. "Her and the baby?"

"She seems fine" Dean replied. "She just doesn't remember anything that happened"

"She doesn't remember what she did?" Adam asked and Katie turned her head. What exactly did she do?

"No" Dean replied. "Any word from Bobby?"

"Nothing yet, he still waiting for any news on Cas" Adam replied and Katie leaned her head against the wall. Why couldn't she remember what happened? "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet" Dean sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out how much I should tell her without putting her and the baby at risk, right now after everything I doubt she can handle any more stress"

"We can't keep this from her forever, not when he's still out there" Adam said. They were silent for a moment.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked and there was another beat of silence. Katie listened intently.

"He's still out, but he's breathing" Adam said. "Maybe-"

"No, not until we know it's safe" Dean replied. Katie stood there in confusion trying to figure out what they were talking about. "He stays down there until we know he's alright"

"Wanna see the car?" Adam asked and Katie heard Dean growl.

"Might as well" Dean said and Katie heard footsteps and then a door closed. Katie peeked around the corner to a kitchen, a really nice kitchen.

She spotted the back door and was about to turn and look around a bit, when she noticed another door down a short hallway. She moved toward the door and reached for the handle, debating if she should continue or go back upstairs before Dean notices that she's gone. She turns the knob as something inside of her feels as if it's being pulled to whatever is on the other side of this door. When she opens the door she's met with darkness. It's a basement with another set of stairs. Katie sighs as she grabs the railing and places a foot on the first step. There was a loud creek as she continued down the narrow stairwell which only lead to another door, this one metal much like the one to Bobby's panic room. The door was cracked so she pushed it open the rest of the way. There was a small light that lit the room allowing Katie to see that there was someone in there. She took a few steps inside when she finally realized who was lying on the cot.

"Sam" Katie said kneeling next to the unconscious man.

"_Well this is a private party" Soulless Sam said holding up a hand toward Katie. "Bye bye" and before she knows it, she's gone. _

"Castiel let down the wall" Katie said looking down to her brother in law. She reached a hand to his cheek, but before she could touch him there was an arm wrapped around her, pulling her away. She didn't need to see them to know who it was. "Dean, let me go. I need to make sure he's ok"

"No" Dean replied as he pulled Katie back up the stairs. Once they reached the top Dean let her go, only for her to be wrapped in another set of arms.

"It's good to see you're awake" Adam said as Katie hugged him back.

"It's good to be awake" Katie replied. They pulled from the hug and she looked between the two brothers. "I think now's a perfect time for one of you to tell me what the hell is going on" Dean and Adam shared a look before turning back to Katie. Katie felt a tickle on the back of her neck and looked over her shoulder. She thought she heard a whisper and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked taking a step over to her.

"Do you hear that?" Katie asked and they were all silent for a moment.

"I don't hear anything" Adam replied. Katie turned back to face them as they both just looked at her confused. She shook her head.

"Maybe it's nothing" Katie said before turning to Dean. "What's going on with Sam?" Dean sighed.

"Cas broke down the wall in his mind" Dean said.

"Yeah, I know that part" Katie replied. "Is he-?" she really hoped his soul was intact, because dealing with soulless Sam, with all of the other crap that was going on would be too much.

"We don't know, he's been out since we got here" Dean replied. "We won't know anything until he wakes up"

"You should let me see if I can get through to him" Katie said taking a step toward the door but Dean blocked it. "Dean-"

"No, the last time you touched him and he didn't have a soul you blacked out, we're not doing that now not when we don't know if something is wrong" Dean replied he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room. "When he wakes up, whatever shape he's in, we'll glue him back together" Katie took a seat on the couch and looked around the beautifully decorated house. Dean followed her eyes and sighed. "We weren't supposed to be here yet, it was a surprise" Katie turned back to him. "This was Lacey's secret project, I wanted to give you a home princess" she looked at him for a moment before looking around again.

"So this place, this home?" she turned back to Dean. "It's ours?" He nodded a yes and a smile spread across her face. She stood to her feet and pulled him into a kiss. "We're home?"

"We're home" Dean replied before bringing his lips back to hers. Adam cleared his throat and both remembered he was even in the room. They both turned to him.

"Yeah, we're still in a bit of a crisis" Adam said and Dean just shot him a glare.

"Right" Katie said turning back to Dean. "What happened after I passed out?" Dean sighed and they all took a seat.

"A lot" Dean replied.

_Dean, Bobby and Adam appeared outside of a dark, old looking building inside of the impala. They quickly got out. _

"_This isn't going to be easy" Balthazar said appearing in front of the man. "There are angels surrounding this place" _

"_I'll handle them" Urim said appearing beside her brother. She turned to Dean. "Find her quickly, she feels weak, something is wrong" Without a word Dean was running toward the doors. Balthazar looked over to Urim. _

"_You ready for this Uree?" Balthazar and Urim smiled over to him. _

"_Don't call me Uree?" she replied before disappearing. Balthazar just chuckled before stretching his arms and neck a bit. _

"_This should be fun" the angel said before disappearing as well. _

Everyone froze when the doorbell rang. Dean stood to his feet placing his hand on his gun that was tucked safely behind him. He motioned for Katie to stay where she was as he approached the door. He cautiously grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open.

"I knew I saw someone coming in here last night" A man who looked around Dean's age said. He held out his hand. "I'm James, you must be the new neighbors?"

"Yeah" Dean said reaching a hand out to the man, while keeping the other on his gun. "I'm Dean"

"Welcome to the neighborhood Dean" James said. "I have to tell you, I've been wondering for months what was going on over here, with all the construction, I have to say the place looks really nice" the man said looking around the house a bit. Dean kept his eyes on the man, knowing something wasn't right. James turned back to Dean. "I'm sorry for just barging over here like this but I just wanted to say hi and welcome and if you ever-" the man trailed off and Dean followed the man's gaze to see what had brought him to a loss for words. His eyes landed on his wife. "Well hello there"

"Hi" Katie said with a small smiled. She glanced over to Dean who just shrugged slightly as she walked over to stand beside him. Dean brought an arm around her, pulling her close to him, all the while his other hand never leaving his gun. "I'm Katie, Dean's wife"

"James" the man said holding out his hand to Katie. She looked down to his hand for a moment before reaching out to take it, but she suddenly stopped. She really shouldn't.

"Actually" she brought a fist to her mouth and coughed. "I've had this cough and I really shouldn't" the man just smiled and dropped his hand.

"No problems" James replied. "I hope you feel better" Katie gave a nod before the man turned back to Dean. "Well I live just next door there, if you guys need anything don't hesitate to stop by"

"Thanks" Dean said wishing the guy would just leave already. "We should probably finish unpacking"

"Right" James replied. "Well it was nice meeting you" his eyes went to Katie for a moment before he turned and left. Dean just tossed the door closed before looking down to his wife.

"That was weird" Katie said looking up to him.

"Tell me about it" Dean replied before helping Katie back to her seat on the couch. "How are you feeling?" She looked at him and she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her. She looked over to Adam who mirrored his brother's worried expression.

"What aren't you two telling me?" Katie asked. She wanted an answer, but she needed to pee even more. "Crap" she turned back to Dean, who was already pointing toward the bathroom. She stood to her feet and ran to the bathroom.

"She's going to freak out" Adam said once Katie was gone. "When you tell her what happened, and what she did" Dean looked over to his brother.

"I know" Dean sighed. "But I can't just not tell her, we need to know if there's any effects" Adam nodded. Katie walked back out and stopped and they both turned to her.

"Crap" she said before turning and going back to the bathroom to pee again.

After doing her business Katie stands and wash's her hands when she suddenly hears the faint sound of chains clanging. She lifts her head and looks in the mirror and there standing behind her is Lucifer. She quickly whips around but there is no one there. She turns back to the mirror but nothing.

"What the hell?" Katie whispers. She dries her hand and walks out of the bathroom.

"Do you really think something could be wrong with her?" she heard Adam ask. She heard Dean sigh.

"I don't know, but we got to tell her" Dean said. "Just in case"

"Just in case what?" Katie asked startling both men. They turned to her. "What happened that you're not telling-" she stopped as she brought a hand to rub the back of her neck. She felt strange as if she were about to jump out of her own skin.

"Hey" Dean said standing to his feet and going over to her. He slipped a hand behind her. "What's wrong?" Everyone stopped when they heard a door open. They turned to see Sam walk from the basement. "Sam" Katie took a step toward him, but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Hey" Sam replied looking between the three faces. He looked around the house a bit. "Uh, where are we?"

That's how they all ended up sitting around the kitchen table.

"So this is your house?" Sam asked looking over to Dean.

"Nah" Dean replied looking down to the glass of orange juice that was sitting in front of him. He lifted his head and looked between the three faces of his family. "This is our house" he shrugs. "I figured we've gone long enough without a real home, and with a baby coming it's about time we had a place to call home"

"That was really… grown up of you" Sam replied and Dean chuckled.

"I know right" Dean said looking over to his brother. "So you're really ok, I mean you're walking and talking?"

"Yeah" Sam said grabbing his glass of juice. "I put my socks on and everything the whole nine"

"Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?" Dean asked and they all looking over to the middle Winchester for any sign that something may be wrong. If Castiel really did tear that wall down then there's no telling what could be happening to him.

"Yeah." Sam said talking a sip of his juice. "My head hurts a little, but...basically."

"Really?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. "I mean I just have this feeling that something isn't right"

"With me?" Sam asked and she shrugged.

"With anything" Katie replied looking down to her hands. She felt weird and she didn't know why and she had a feeling that there were people at the table who could fill in some blanks for her. Sam looked over to Dean.

"She doesn't remember?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head. Katie looked between the two.

"Remember what?" Katie asked waiting for someone to finally come clean with her.

"You have to tell her" Sam said and Dean sighed loudly.

"Tell me what?" Katie asked.

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean asked looking over to his brother. Katie looked between them angry that they were completely ignoring her. "But we have to handle this carefully for the baby's sake"

"Handle what carefully?" Katie asked looking over to Dean. He glanced over to her before turning back to Sam.

"Dean you can't-"

Katie jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table and all of their glasses shattered juice spilling everywhere.

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not sitting right here!" She snapped. The three men looked over to her a mixture of shock and fear. She looked down at the mess and realized that there was something wrong if she wasn't able to keep her powers in check. She turned her head and saw something she wouldn't believe if she hadn't seen it herself. She stepped away from the table and walked over to the door that led to the garage to see impala… or at least she thought was the impala. It was totally destroyed. She shakes her head and turns to her boys who remain quiet. "What happened to me?" She hears a whistling near her ears, and she closes her eyes sliding her fingers through her hair.

"_Damnit!" she felt hands run through her hair. "Talk to me!" a hand slid against her back. "Damnit Katie, you can't leave me, say something!" _

"_Dean" Bobby's voice appeared. She'd recognized the gruff voice of the old hunter anywhere. "Oh God" he sounded worried. Bobby worried… that was something different. _

"_Is she-" Adam. Sweet, sweet Adam. He sounded scared. _

_Then Dean was whispering in her ear. What was he whispering… why couldn't she make it out?... And then she heard him. _

"_I love you princess" his lips pressed gently to her ear. "You're my life, you and this baby you're carrying, and I need you to wake up right now" she felt a warm tear fall on her ear and slide down her neck. "Just open your eyes princess" Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing a bright white. _

"_Maybe you are good for something" She said. _

Katie's eyes snapped open and she was once again lying in bed. Her bed she figured. She sat to find Dean standing in front of her his eyes full of worry.

"What just happened?" Katie asked looking over to her husband. She was about to stand when he quickly moved over to her and gently pushing her back to the bed.

"No, don't get up" Dean said and Katie took his hand and his eyes came to hers.

"It came back didn't it?" Katie asked and she felt his hand tightened around her's. "The light, it came back" she placed a hand on the side of his face. "What did it do?"

"Dean!" Sam called and Katie closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed that every time she got closer to finding out the truth, she was interrupted. Dean glanced over his shoulder before turning back to Katie.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked and Katie looked at him for a moment. He was extremely worried, and for some reason he wouldn't tell her why.

"Fine I guess" She looked down placing her hands on her belly. "Kind of strange"

"Strange, how?" Dean asked and Katie looked back up to him.

"Dean, you might want to get down here!" Sam yelled and Dean growled.

"Just give me one second Sam!" Dean yelled over his shoulder before turning back to his wife. "What do you mean strange?"

"I don't know" she ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like something is off inside of me, I have no idea what?" Dean placed his hands on hers to calm her down. "And it doesn't help that no one is telling me-" she should've known it was going to happen. She was slowly losing control of everything. She brought her palm to the side of her head as a sharp pain seemed to hit her.

"_You're wrong!" a voice echoes and Katie opens her eyes to finds that she's no longer in her bedroom, but in a church sitting in a crowd along a pew. Everyone's heads were turn and she followed their eyes to none other than Castiel. "__I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, Reverend." __It was the first time she seen him since he stabbed her in the back… literally. She wasn't that close but she was a good distance to see his face. He was different, as he took a step down the aisle She could make out the small blisters on his face. She turns to the reverend that stood behind his podium. _

"_Okay, fun's over friend." The Reverend said with a tight smile. _

"_Tell your flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me." Castiel said and Katie turned back to him. That's when she realized that he'd did it. He opened the door and now millions upon millions of souls were inside of him right now. So much power, she knew would inevitably lead to his end. _

"_And who the heck are you?" The Reverend asked. _

"_I'm God" Castiel replied and Katie watched every movement he made. He believed with every beam in his body those words that just came out of his mouth and that made him dangerous. That made him a threat. "And he who lies in my name shall choke on his own false tongue, and his poisonous words shall betray him." A man stands and looks over to the angel before falling down unconscious. Katie's eyes widen at the man's power when suddenly there is a gagging noise and everyone including Katie turns to see the Reverend choking as he falls on his knees dead. _

"_No" Katie says looking over to the reverend's still body. Her voice was almost a whisper as she turned back to the person she thought she knew, but now was a stranger. _

"_For I am the lord, your God" Castiel says before turning and walking toward the door. The there is a voice, almost a whisper. _

"_Castiel" Katie sees the angel flinch at the voice. She looks around and realized the she and the angel are the only two who hear the voice. "Cas!" _

Suddenly her eyes snap open and she's back in her bedroom, Dean's eyes locked on hers as his hands grip her shoulders. Before any words can make their way out of her mouth she's off the bed and headed into the bathroom, in search of a toilet to stick her head in. She felt Dean's hand rubbing her back as the other held her hair from her face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and Dean just shook his head.

"Not now Sam!" Dean yelled over his shoulder. "Can you stand?" Katie nodded and he helped her to her feet and over to the sink so she could splash her face with some water. He wrapped and arm around her waist as he helped her back to their bed. "What just happened?" Katie took deep breaths as she looked back over to Dean.

"It's Cas" Katie said. "He's-"

"Dean-" Sam stood at the bedroom door and Dean just closed his eyes in annoyance. He opened them and looked over his shoulder to his brother. "Look I'm sorry, but there's something-"

"Now's not a good time Sam" Dean said trying to control his anger.

"I get it, but this is about Cas" Sam said and Katie lifted her eyes to him. "We think we found him" Dean nodded and stood to his feet. Katie made to stand as well but Dean placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here and get some rest" Dean said and Katie glared at him, But it was that look in his eyes that she could tell that he really didn't want to fight, that he was tired and nearing his end and all he wanted was for her to stay in this bed.

"Fine" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Call me if anything else happens, ok?" Dean says and Katie nods. He places a kiss on the top her head before turning and following his brother downstairs. Katie closes her eyes taking deep breaths. Laying her head back that's when it happened, she fell asleep.

_Katie sat in a dark room when suddenly something bright appeared on the wall. It was like a movie that was just playing in front of her, being projected on the wall. She recognized Castiel and realized she was witnessing his tirade as a God. He was killing false religious leaders, and others he viewed as evil. Clip after clip of him killing. She closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore when she felt her chair spin around. She opened her eyes and there was another video playing on the other side. It was of Sam, and he was tied in chains screaming for his life. The sound of his screams were so loud that they seemed to be vibrating the room. _

"_Stop it" Katie said closing her eyes trying to will herself awake. All she heard was his screams for someone to help him, anyone to just help him. "Stop it please!" she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted this to be over. _

She finally jumped awake. She looked around the dark room and almost forgot where she even was. Throwing the covers from over her she stepped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Once inside she walked over and began filling the tub with water. Right now the only thing she wanted was a nice warm bath.

Katie sat in the tub letting the warm water was over her. In this moment she felt as if nothing existed outside of this room. She brought her hands to her stomach as she closed her eyes.

"_It's you" Dean said looking down into the glowing eyes of his wife. _

"_It's me" She said with a smile as she stood to her feet. Straightening her clothes she looked up to see all eyes on her. "You do know it's rude to stare, don't you?" _

"_Where is she?" Dean asked standing to his feet. He knew the woman standing in front of him was not his wife, but something else, something he still didn't understand. _

"_She was just lying on the floor dying until I showed up" She replied. "So if I were you I'd sound a little more grateful" _

"_Ok, did I miss something?" Adam asked looking between his brother and Katie. "If that isn't Katie then- wait you're the light?" _

"_Ding ding" She said turning to Dean. "If you'll excuse me I have to do what she couldn't" and with that She was gone. _

"_Where did she go?" Adam asked when Dean just started running. _

"_I'm guess she's going after Cas" Bobby said turning and following after Dean, Adam right behind them. _

Katie's eyes snapped open. Her suspicions were right, the light did take control, which is probably why she couldn't remember anything. What it didn't explain is why it felt like something was crawling around in her skin.

After her bath Katie wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom. She stood there for a moment before spotting the closet. She walked over and wasn't surprised the it was filled with mostly women clothes. She really couldn't see Dean giving Lacey permission to buy his clothes. She looked around for something she would at least buy for herself, and settled on the black long sleeve NCIS shirt she must have gotten from Abby and a pair of jeans. She found a pair of sneakers and headed downstairs. When her feet touch the bottom of the stairs she stopped and wondered where everyone was. She turned her head when she heard voices. That's how she appeared outside of a room. The door was open, giving a clear view inside. It would seem Dean included an office that held book cases along the wall of their books. There was a desk, where Adam sat reading and a table where Sam sat looking at his lap top. She looked around the room, neither brother noticing her.

"Sweet room" Katie said stepping in and both Sam and Adam looked over to her. Both shared a look before turning back to her. Sam stood to his feet. "Don't, sit down I'm good"

"You sure?" Sam asked and Katie just nodded and he sat back down.

"So why are we in such heavy research mode?" Katie asked and neither said anything. Katie rolled her eyes. "Well I figure it's about Castiel and his little God crusade" she walked over to one of the book cases. "Yeah they've been playing on repeat in my old noggin"

"Do you-"

"Nope have no idea when, where or why" Katie said plucking a book from the shelf. "But that much power in him is driving him crazy, he's hearing voices"

"Voices?" Sam asked looking over to her.

"Yeah, I'm not sure all the souls are boding well for our dear angel" Katie said putting the book back on the case. "So I assume we're working on how to take down angel formally known as Cas"

"Any ideas?" Adam asked and Sam shot him a glare. "What?" Sam just shook his head.

"Look, we're good, you should be resting right, you had some really hectic days" Sam said and Katie turned around.

"I told you I'm fine, and it's not an I'm fine when I'm not, but it's an I'm fine because I really am" She said. "You're not going to find anything about stopping Castiel in any book, because what he's done has never happened before, and there is a reason"

"What's that?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him.

"That's the question you should be answering" Katie replied. "There have been many demons, angels, just people in general who wanted more power, hell even Lucifer, but opening purgatory never seemed to be an option, I think once we figure out the downside to this whole thing, we figure out how to bring Castiel back to earth" Katie turned back to Sam who seemed to be staring off into space. "Hey" she reached a hand to touch his, but to her surprise he moved away. She took a step back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good" Sam replied standing to his feet. "I'm going to go call Bobby and see if he's found out anything" And with that he walked out of the room. Katie watched as he left before turning to Adam who shrugged.

"He's been acting weird all day" Adam said. "But like yourself he says he's fine" Katie just rolled her eyes at the young man.

"Shut up" Katie replied. "Where's my husband?"

"Garage" Adam said before standing up and walking back to one of the book cases. Katie shook her head before turning and walking out of the room. She was heading down the hall when suddenly there were chains around her neck pinning her to the wall. She tried to scream, but no sound would pass through her lips. Reaching her hands to the chains she tried pulling free, but it was no use. She closed her eyes and in an instant, the chains were gone. Walking to a nearby mirror she looked over her neck, but there were no signs of the chains.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Katie whispered. Shaking her head she turned and continued her search for her husband. She found him working under the hood of the impala, the radio on playing quietly in the corner. She leaned against the door frame and just watched him for a moment, before he finally noticed her. "Hi"

"Hey" he grabbed a towel and wiped his hands. He looked her over before bringing his eyes back to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am" she replied taking a step toward him.

"You look like you're going somewhere" Dean said and Katie smiled.

"I am" she replied. "Both of us are"

"We are?" Dean asked tossing the towel aside. "And where exactly are we going?"

"You're taking me for a walk around the neighborhood" Katie replied and she could tell what he was thinking. "And I'm not taking no for an answer" she turned. "Get cleaned up and I'll meet you at the door" Dean just shook his head as he watched her walk away.

Katie stood by the door, her jacket open since she refused to buy another. It was her favorite jacket, so what it didn't fit, and she couldn't zip it up, It would again someday. She watched as Dean walked down the stairs.

"You guys going somewhere?" Sam asked looking between the two. Adam walked out just as the question was asked.

"For a walk" Katie answered.

"Is that a good idea?" Adam asked remember the last time the pair were outside, Katie was taken, something he didn't want to happen again.

"It's a great idea" Katie said with a smile. Adam just shook his head before turning to Dean.

"Dean-"

"Nope" Katie interrupted turning to Dean. "You got your gun?"

"Always" Dean replied and Katie smiled.

"And I have my powers, so we're good" Katie said turning back to Adam. "You're too young to get worry lines, we're just going around the block" She turned back to Dean and held out a hand. Dean took her hand and they couple walked out the door.

Katie looked around the quiet neighborhood as Dean held her hand. She turned and looked over to him, to see that he was scanning the area for any possible threats.

"Nice neighborhood" Katie said and Dean looked over to her.

"I know, which is one of the reasons why I chose it" Dean said. "This seems like a good place to raise a kid, huh?"

"Yeah" Katie sighed leaning against Dean's side as he wrapped and arm around her. "I still can't believe this is really happening, there's going to be a little me and you here soon"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it" Dean said. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence. "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Katie replied glancing up to him. "This is nice. With everything that is happening sometimes it's just nice to have a quiet moment alone with my husband"

"I know what you mean" Dean replied placing a kiss on top of her head. Dean felt her shiver and looked down to her. "Wasn't there a coat in the closet?"

"Yeah, but this is my favorite jacket" Katie replied and Dean just shook his head.

"You can't even zip it up, and it's October" Dean replied and Katie scoffed. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "We're going back home"

"You know, that has a nice ring to it" Katie said and Dean just chuckled. They walked until they were standing in front of the house. Katie stopped and Dean looked over to her. She just stared up at the house and smiled.

"It's something isn't it?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him, that smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah, it's-" her smile fell.

"_Am I interrupting something?" Katie asked and three pair of eyes were on her. She stood, watching Castiel, Raphael in his female vessel , and Crowley. _

"_Of course it's you" Crowley said looking over to her. _

"_Enough of these games, Castiel." Raphael snapped looking over to his brother. "Give us the blood." _

"_You- Game's over. His jar's empty." Katie turned and noticed the empty chalice in the angel's hand. "So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet." The angel ignores him and closes his eyes. _

"_Oh, no you don't" Katie says running over and bringing her arms around the angel as a bright light comes from him, filling the entire room. _

"_Katie!" Dean yells as he, Adam and Bobby run into the room. _

"Katie!" Dean yells bringing his hands to her shoulders. Katie blinks and finds that she is now sitting on the couch in the living room, three sets of worried eyes on her.

"Dean" Katie says before her eyes went wide. She finally realizes why she was having such weird feelings. "They're inside of me" she stood to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Princess-"

"NO!" she walked past him. She needed- she didn't know what she needed. "This could be hurting me or our baby!" she shook her head and turned to them. "One of you should have said something!"

"Look we're sorry, we just thought-"

"I don't care what you thought Sam, I care about the safety of this baby inside of me, and there are things inside of me that shouldn't be there" Katie shook her head and turned around.

"But there haven't been any signs" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Have there?" Katie shook her head before turning and walking upstairs.

"Dean-" Adam started but Dean was already heading upstairs.

"Urim!" Katie called as she paced the room. "Please I need to talk you like now!" Dean walked into the room. Katie glanced over to him before looking back up to the ceiling. "Urim!"

"The house is protected" Dean said. "She can't-"

"What's wrong?" they both turned to see Urim standing there. Dean looked over to her surprised. One of the main things he made sure of was that this house was protected from angels, demons and everything in between.

"How are you here?" Dean asked and the angel looked over to him.

"Well your wife has a way of bending spells at will" Urim replied before turning back to Katie. "so, once again what's wrong"

"Do you know what happened?" Katie asked and the angel sighed.

"You mean what happened with you and my brother?" Urim asked. "Yes, I am aware"

"And you didn't think to tell me either!' Katie snapped as she began pacing again. "Now souls that were trapped in freaking purgatory are inside of me" she shook her head as she continued ranting. "I can't believe no one thought to at least tell me"

"There's nothing to tell" Urim said and Katie turned to her. "They're not inside of you"

"What?" Katie and Dean asked in unison.

"C'mon you can't believe that after everything, my father isn't still protecting you" Urim replied. "His blood runs through you, which is what protected you from taking on any of the souls" Katie sighed in relief. "It also is probably the only way to get through to my brother"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well he drank her blood" Urim replied looking over to Katie. "The connection between the two of you is stronger than before"

"That's why I can see his God cleanses the world tour?" Katie asked and Urim nodded. "How do I use that?"

"I'm not sure" Urim looked up to the ceiling. "Look I must go, things up there are a little more chaotic than usual, as you may imagine" Katie nodded.

"Go, and if you find out anything, let us know" Katie replied. Urim nodded before disappearing. Katie turned back to Dean who looked back to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you" Dean said and Katie took a step to stand in front of him.

"Yes, you should've" Katie replied. "Look Dean I know what you were trying to do, but when it comes to the safety of our baby, the baby comes first always, no questions alright?" She moved to walk past him, but he blocked her.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"You heard her, I might be able to get through to him" Katie said.

"Yeah, I heard her" Dean replied. "But like you said when it comes to the safety of this baby, the baby comes first, and whenever you and Cas are in the same room together he tries to kill you, so no this isn't happening"

"You have a better idea?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Actually I do" Dean replied and Katie rolled her eyes.

Katie sat on the bed in their bedroom. Apparently this was the safest place for her and the baby. She should've known he would use her words against her. Katie shook her head before looking down to her stomach. She couldn't explain the relief she felt knowing that none of those souls were inside of her. She still didn't understand why she touched him anyways.

She looked up when the door opened and appeared her husband.

"So do I get in on the plan now?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"We're going to bind death" Dean replied and Katie snorted.

"I'm sorry you're going to what?" Katie asked. "You're going to enslave death, how do you think that's going to work out for you?"

"Well we tried to think of who could possible beat Cas, and he's the only one who comes to mind" Dean said. "I mean he goes on about how he's older that God, so we figure he's pretty powerful"

"He is" Katie replied. "But he really doesn't like having a leash around his neck either, I mean that's why he helped with the whole Lucifer ordeal" she shrugged. "Then again Cas is coming in messing with the order of things, and Death will not be happy about that"

"Hopefully we can come to some type of an agreement" Dean replied and Katie nodded.

"So what do you need me to do?" Katie asked.

"Send me and Sam to Bobby's" Dean replied and Katie waited for him to say something else.

"And then…?"

"And then nothing else" Dean said. "You've had way too much excitement princess, so yeah we're benching you for this round"

"You do know you're not the boss of me, don't you?" Katie asked. "You seem to always forget that" Dean just sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Fine, I'll stay here"

"Thank you" Dean pressed a kiss to her lips, and once again they didn't want to part. Katie brought her hands to his chest, pulling him closer to her. The moment was perfect, and as always the moment was cut short.

"Hey-" Sam said walking in, and stopping in his tracks. "Sorry, I should've knocked"

"You think!" Dean snapped turned to his brother. Dean stood to his feet. "We're definitely going to have to start locking that door."

"So everything set?" Sam asked and Dean turned to Katie.

"Depends on if you guys are ready to go" Katie said. Dean and Sam shared a glance and nodded before turning back to her. "Ok" she sighed sitting up straighter in the bed. "Well be care with Cas, and Death, because he's going to be pissed" they nodded and with a wave of her hand they were gone. Katie closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't help but feel that there was more happening.

"You're right" Katie's eyes snapped open to the new voice. And there sitting at the foot of the bed crossed legged looking back at her was a familiar little girl. A little who seemed to be wearing a pink dress. "There is more happening"

"You?" Katie asked looking over to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is not 'You' it's Lux" the girl said."What do you mean, I never leave you" the girl replied. "I am your light, the best gift anyone can be given" she laughed. "Oh, and you let me off the leash so I'm pretty much doing what I want"

"What you want?" Katie asked. "And what exactly is that?"

"I am going to clean up your mess" Lux replied. "You were given chance after chance to take care of this rogue angel and you let him go"

"He's-" Katie tried to find the words. The truth was, she's was right. "He was-"

"He was the angel who sent crazy witch's to try and turn you, he's the angel who turned your friends into demons to kill you, he's the angel who made you disappear from existence, and then stabbed you in the back when you offered to help him" Lux shook her head. "The person you think he is died a long time ago, and now the only thing walking around is a time bomb"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked and the girl rolled her eyes.

"You assumed it was all about souls, but it wasn't" the girl said. "Our father created purgatory for a whole different reason" Katie stared at the girl for a moment before it hit her.

"The leviathans" Katie whispered bringing a hand to her mouth. "Did they get out?"

"Well the door was opened, who you think would be the first things out of there" the girl replied. "Plus you know they're out, you heard them" Katie looked back to her.

"The voices" Katie said remembering her vision of Cas from the church. "They want out"

"Yeah, and soon their wish is going to be granted" Lux replied. "That reason you were looking for, for why no one has ever tried this, well this is it" the girl stood to her feet. "This is why I'm here, to clean up your mess"

"No, it's time for you to get back under control" Katie said and the girl laughed.

"You think you can stop this?" Lux asked. "C'mon every battle you've won was because of me" the girl stepped in front of Katie. "Plus you're wounded, that baby in your stomach is the equivalent to a wounded knee, it holds you back"

"I will not let you-"

"Let me?" Lux said and before Katie knew it, the girl was grabbing her arm. The room fell silent and Katie's eyes opened glowing. "I'm the one in the driver's seat, so sit back and shut up" there was a knock at the door and Lux looked up as Adam walked in.

"Hey, is everything alr-" he stood frozen when he saw her eyes. "No"

"Yes" she said standing to her feet. She walked over to stand in front of him. "You know what I've noticed, you're smart, always asking the right questions, always have your eyes open, I usually work alone, but I could use someone like you"

"Where is she?" Adam asked and Lux rolled her eyes.

"She's in here" the girl replied. "She's bitching, but she's safe"

"What do you want?" Adam asked.

"I want my own vessel, but our father saw it fit to stick me in her" Lux replied. "Don't worry I know my place, but I also know that there is a whole world of trouble headed our way if I do not take care of our Castiel problem" she held out her hand. "So are you in or out?" Adam looked down at her hand at a loss for what to do. He looked back up to her eyes. "C'mon Addy, help me save the world"

* * *

**A/N: What is Lux going to do? I guess we will find out in our next chapter. As always, thanx for reading!**


	2. Happily Never After

**A/N: And here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean paced back in forth in Bobby's kitchen, his phone pressed against his ears as the phone rang. This was the third time he'd called and there were still no answers. He snapped the phone shut and walked back into the living room.

"Anything?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "I knew I shouldn't have left"

"Look we don't know anything is wrong" Sam said and Dean just gave him a look. "Ok, something is definitely up, but if this has to do with Cas, it's better if we get to him first right?" That was the plan. They were going to summon Crowley and hope the demon wanted to bring down Cas just as bad as they did. They needed him to tell them how to bind death.

"Right" Dean replied looking down to his cell phone. "You guys go down, I'm going to try Adam again" Sam nodded as he and Bobby grabbed their things and headed down the basement.

Adam stared into the eyes of the woman standing in front of him and then down to his hand when he felt his phone vibrate.

"It's him again" She said dropping her hand. "He's not going to stop you know, you should answer it"

"And tell him what exactly?" Adam asked and Lux just shrugged.

"Whatever you want, he's all the way in Sioux Falls, there's nothing he can do to me" She turned and walked over to the closet. "I'm going to change, which should give you ample time to make a decision" She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Adam grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly answered it.

"Yeah"

_"Damnit Adam, what the hell is going on, where's Katie?"_

"we're still here, but I don't know for how long"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"It's back Dean" Adam turned to the bathroom door. "The light or whatever its back and it's going somewhere"

_"Going where?" Dean asked._

"I don't know but where ever it is she wants me to come with her"

_"Then you go" Dean replied. "Look she doesn't leave that house without you, do you understand me?"_

"But Dean-"

_"No, buts, look if she's going you're going with her, and when she gets there, call me" Dean replied. "Adam-"_

"Dean I know, I'll protect her with my life" Adam said. "Just wished I knew what the hell is going on" he heard movement. "Look she's coming, I'll call you back" Adam hung up the phone. Lux emerged from the bathroom, her hair pulled up into a high pony tail, in a pair of light blue jeans, and a flowy yellow top. In that moment Adam could see the difference between this woman and Katie. he'd never seen Katie wear in bright colors at all.

"So, you make a decision?" Lux asked slipping on a jacket. "Because I have to tell you that I don't have much time, this angel is messing with my head"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Too hard for your simple human mind to comprehend" Lux said. "Just know that we must stop him like yesterday, so are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, but there are some conditions" Adam said walking over to stand in front of her. An amused smirk graced her lips.

"Oh, really?" she asked folding her arms over her chest. "Let's hear them, kid" Adam folded his arms over his chest.

"You will do nothing to hurt them" Adam said seriously and the smirk left her face. "Whatever your plan is, you do not risk their lives, got it?

"Absolutely" she replied with a nod. He nodded as well and watched as she held out her hand. "Let's go" he stared at her hand for a moment before taking it. Before he knew what was happening they were standing in the middle of a dark alley.

"Where are we?" Adam asked looking around. "What are we doing here?"

"We're hunting" Lux replied. "I thought you would know that by now" she began walking and Adam walked to catch up to her. They were walking slowly down the alley, Adam keeping his eyes peeled for anything that might pop out at the.

"What are we looking for?" Adam asked and she stopped. He looked over to her and noticed her eyes locked on something. He turned to see a homeless man sitting on the ground next to some dumpsters. "What-? " Before he could ask, she was already headed over to the man. He cursed under his breath before following behind her. "What are we doing?" She didn't respond as she knelt down in front of the man, blinking her eyes back to normal.

"Oh, what a pretty lady" the man said looking to Katie's face. "I thought I would never see a pretty lady again"

"Why thank you" Lux replied. "I'm actually looking for someone, a man in a trench coat, he was here" the smile on the man's face fell. "You've seen him"

"Yes" the man replied. "He gave me my sight, said that he was God, but there was something…"

"What kind of something?" Adam asked looking down to the man.

"His face, it was all blistered up" the man replied. "And his eyes, they were dark."

"Sir, do you think I could hold your hand?" Lux asked and both men turned to her confused. "You see there's this trick I can do, and well I need your help to do it, I promise it won't hurt one bit"

"What are you doing?" Adam asked. She sighed and looked over to him.

"I need to see how bad he is" Lux replied. "I just need to peek into our friend's head here, no one will be hurt"

"Are you sure?" Adam asked and Lux just glared up to him.

"No one will be hurt" she repeated and he nodded as she turned back to the man. "Give me your hand" the man slowly held out his hand to her and she wrapped her hand around his. "Just close your eyes and before you know it, it will be over. "Adam?"

"Yeah?" Adam said looking down to her. "What's up?"

"Keep your eyes open" She replied closing her eyes.

"For what?" Adam asked when he suddenly heard footsteps. He turned and there coming toward them was Castiel. "Son of a bitch"

"What do we do now?" Sam asked as they walked back upstairs. Crowley refused to help them take down his new boss. They shouldn't be surprised, he was scared.

"We find another way" Dean replied looking between Bobby and Sam.

"And what way is that?" Bobby asked. "Because I don't know anyone else willing to tell us how to bind death"

"There's got to be something, we just have to find it" Dean replied. He needed to believe that they could beat this thing before Katie, or the light or whatever got involved.

"Dean, what if she's it?" Sam asked the question that Dean tried not to think about. "I mean I know you don't want her anywhere near this, but let's face it, she's always at the center of it Dean" he sighed. "Maybe the reason we can't find another way is because there's only one" Dean stood there for a moment.

"No" Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean I know-"

"Will you stop saying you know Sam!" Dean snapped. "Because if you really did, you'd understand why I can't believe what you're saying right now, you'd understand that any option that puts my wife and kid on the front lines isn't an option at all" Sam and Bobby looked over to the man in front of them and both realized in that moment how different he was from all those years ago. The once reckless playboy was now a family man, who'd do pretty much anything to keep it that way.

"Ok, then we find another way" Sam replied and Dean nodded.

"Adam" Lux said standing to her feet.

"C'mon, we have to go" Adam grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away as Castiel walked their way. They were only a few feet away when she freed her arm.

"Adam, calm down" she said turning. "Look" Adam turned to see the Castiel walked right up to the man whose eyes were now a light shade of gray. "This is what was, not what is"

"Some help, please. Please. Help. So helpless." The homeless man said holding up a cup. Castiel glanced down to the man before dropping a few coins in the cup. "God bless you, sir"

"You're a true believer." Castiel looked down to the man. "People say I'm wrathful, but I only punish liars and those who forsake me. I am a just God."

Lux took a step closer and Adam moved with her.

"What's wrong with his face?" Adam asked finally noticing the angel's peeling skin.

"Leviathans" she replied never taking her eyes from the angel. Castiel placed a hand on the homeless man's forehead.

"Oh my God, I can see!" the man exclaimed. He tilted his head up and looked to Castiel. "Your face... What's wrong with you?" Castiel places his hand on his cheek before turning and walking away.

"Should we follow him?" Adam asked when the angel disappeared.

"We can't" Lux replied kneeling in front of the man and taking his hand again. He opened his eyes and they were back to their normal color. "Thank you for your help"

"You're welcome, I guess" he replied as Adam helped her to her feet.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

"What I was afraid of" Lux replied. "Times running out, and if we don't find him, then all the evil coursing through his veins is going to get out"

"So what are we going to do now?" Adam asked as they walked along the dark alley.

"To talk to an old friend" Lux replied holding out her hand. Adam only sighed before taking it. The familiar churning of his stomach didn't seem to subside as he hoped it would after doing this for so many times. They appeared on the sidewalk across the street from a store.

"A psychic?" Adam asked looking over to the neon sign. "Really?"

"Well don't knock it" Lux said before taking a step toward the store. Adam just shook his head before taking out his cell phone and sending Dean a quick text of their location. He looked back up to see her already opening the door. He ran over and followed her in. The store was as expected, dim lighting, a table with a crystal ball, but the place was empty.

"There's no one here" Adam whispered.

"She's here" Lux replied when they heard the sound of beads. They turned to see a woman stepping from behind the curtain.

"I thought I heard voices" the woman said looking between Adam and Lux. "I've been expecting you, follow me" the woman turned and Lux took a step before Adam grabbed her arm.

"Is this a good idea?" Adam asked and Lux turned to him.

"She's not dangerous, a bit eccentric maybe, but not dangerous" Lux replied turning and following after the psychic. Adam looked back toward the door before turning and following after the two women. They ended up in another dim lit room, this one filled with candles. There was a table sitting in the center where Lux sat across from the strange woman.

"Adam" the woman said looking over to him. "Have a seat" Adam looked over to her before walking over and taking a seat next to Lux. "Don't worry, I'm not the bad guy here"

"Don't mind him, he's just really protective of her" Lux said and the woman turned to her. "Victoria"

"I cannot say we've had the pleasure" Victoria replied. "But I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you, uh-"

"Call me Lux" she replied and Adam turned to her. It was the first time he'd heard her name and made a note to remember it. "I hope we're not any inconvenience for you"

"Would you care if you were?" Victoria asked and Lux only smiled.

"Not really" Lux replied folding her arms on the table. "I'm going to assume you know why we're here"

"Well I assume it has something to do with our new God" Victoria said leaning back into her chair. Lux scoffed. "I guess you don't think it's an appropriate name"

"Castiel is not God" Lux replied. "Castiel is a pathetic excuse for an angel, he is an ungrateful backstabbing bastard, and those souls, that power he has doesn't make him God"

"If that's how you feel then why didn't you kill him?" Victoria asked and Lux only shook her head.

"It wasn't my decision" she looked down to her hands. "It was hers, she's just so…gullible" she brought her eyes to Victoria. "She believed she could save him, and now that she's been proven wrong, it's time for her to realize that he must end" Victoria smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, Lux you're making the mistake they make" Victoria folded her arms on the table and leaned forward. "You're underestimating her, there is a reason you were placed inside of her"

"I doubt you know anything about it" Lux replied.

"I know more than you think oh great light, and that's thanks to the powers your father gave me" Victoria replied and Lux turned her head. "So if I were you I'd listen to me, do not think because you're driving that you're stronger than she is" Lux turned back to Victoria.

"Are you done, because there is a reason why we're here" Lux replied and Victoria nodded. "Do you know understand what has been happening?" Victoria nodded again. "When Castiel opened that door, he let more than souls out, there are things in him that are going to create a lot of trouble if we don't get them back into purgatory"

"And what would you like me to do?" Victoria asked.

"Where is Castiel?" Lux asked and both Victoria and Adam turned to her.

"You mean you of all people don't know?" Victoria asked and Lux rolled her eyes. "Well then again it's not you the connection is with, now is it?"

"Look Vickie, you're cool I sort of like you, you speak your mind and I'm all for that" Lux stood to her feet, placing her hands on the table. "So I'm going to give you one more chance to answer my question before bad things start happening" Victoria leaned back into her chair folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" Victoria asked. "I'd love to see that, but then that would break that rule you promised to follow" Victoria turned to Adam and gave him a nod. "The only thing is, I don't know where Castiel is" she turned back to Lux. "The truth is, he may not be God, but he's pretty damn close, and well, being able to move without a trace is part of the package"

"So you have nothing?" Lux asked shaking her head. She turned to Adam. "We're leaving" Adam looked over to Victoria before standing to his feet. They headed for the door.

"I wouldn't say I have nothing" Victoria said and Lux and Adam stopped and turned around. "There is something I'm getting"

"Well spit it out" Lux snapped.

"It's not for you" Victoria said before turning to Adam. "It's for him"

"For me?" Adam asked. He glanced over to Lux who only glared over to Victoria. Adam turned back to the seer. "What is it?"

"It isn't gone" Victoria replied. "You want to believe that it's gone, but it isn't, it will come back, just as it has for your brother"

"What the hell does that mean?" Adam asked taking a step forward but Lux caught his arm.

"its crap, that's what it is" Lux said glaring over to Victoria. "She won't let anything happen to you" she turned back to Adam. "Let's go" She pulled his arm as he continued to look over to Victoria. He finally let her pull him away until they were back outside of the store.

"What was she talking about?" Adam asked as the woman started walking.

"Don't worry about it?" Lux replied. Adam just quickened his step and moved in front of her. "Move out of my way"

"You know something" Adam stated. "What aren't you saying?"

"I'm not saying things that aren't worth being said!" Lux snapped. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked into his eyes. "Listen to me, and listen good, she will not let anything happen to you or your brothers, ok?" he just stared into her eyes hoping to find some answers, but nothing. "Look right now there are bigger issues at hand and I need you to focus, because we're nowhere near Castiel and that is a problem" she let go of his jacket and began walking again.

"What do we do now?" Adam asked walking to catch up to her.

"Well there is something I did get from Vickie" Lux replied. "There are two ways we are ever going to get into the same room with Castiel, one if I let Katie back out to use her connection to find him…"

"And two?" Adam asked.

"If we make Castiel come to us" Lux replied.

"And how do we do that?" Adam asked looking over to the woman.

"We piss him off" Lux replied holding out her hand. Adam shook his head before taking it. He sighed in relief when they finally ended up somewhere familiar. "Honey, we're home"

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked up to see Katie, or and Adam standing in the middle of the room. They all just looked over to her, know that the woman standing in this room wasn't the person they wished she was. Dean walked over and stood in front of her.

"Let her out and get back into your cage, you little-"

"Hey, watch it now" Lux said holding up her hands. "I'm here to help you out, so I'd be a little more nicer if I were you" she looked between the hunters. "You want to bind death right?" they all just stared at her. "Well I know how"

"And you're just going to help us?" Sam asked and she just nodded. "Why?"

"Because we want the same thing here" Lux replied. "Cas knocked onto his ass"

"Yeah, and what do you get out of this?" Dean asked and Lux looked over to him.

"I don't get what this is" Lux said around to the faces on her. "I have one purpose and one purpose only, and that is to protect her" she looked back to Dean. "Even when you can't, I am there to protect her"

"What do we have to do?" Adam asked and they looked over to him. "C'mon guys after everything I've seen today, I have to say I believe her" he turned back to Lux. "She cares about Katie" They all turned back to Lux. "So what do we have to do?"

"We're going to need some supplies" Lux replied walking over to Bobby's desk and grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen. "A lot of supplies"

Adam and Sam were out getting the supplies needed, while Bobby sat at his desk reading everything they were going to have to do.

Dean stayed to keep an eye on the thing currently inhabiting his wife just to make sure she didn't disappear on him. They both sat across from each other at the kitchen table, just looking at the other.

"This is boring" Lux said sliding her seat back to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked and she stopped and looked over to him.

"I'm thirsty and for some reason want milk" she replied about to stand but he held up a hand for her to stop.

"I'll get it" Dean stood to his feet. Lux just shrugged and slid her chair back under the table. She placed her hands on the table and watched as Dean moved around the kitchen.

"You know I never did thank you" Lux said and Dean glanced over to her as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me" she replied. He poured the milk in the glass and walked over handing it to her, before taking his seat.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked when she took a sip.

"When you found us lying there bleeding to death" Lux replied sitting the glass down. "She was dying and I was dying, and the baby was-"she sighed and looked down to the glass. "And then you showed up like you always do, and-"

"And?" Dean asked and she looked back up to him.

"Your love for her, well the love between the two of you is very powerful" Lux replied. "You might not completely understand it, but just know that it was you who saved her"

"Thanks" Dean replied looking over to her. "Uh, can I talk to her?" Lux turned her head and sighed.

"Look, no" she turned back to Dean. "I have to finish this or things are just going to repeat themselves, she will stand there are try and get him to see the light, as if there is still good inside of him"

"How do you know that there isn't?" Dean asked and she lightly chuckled.

"You and your wife are one in the same you know that?" Lux asked. She crossed her hands on the table and leaned forward on the table. "You remember that night, that night when you got her back after he made her disappear, when he made them disappear?" Dean turned his head, his fist clenching at the memory. Of course he remembered, if he tried he couldn't stop remembering. She was gone and he didn't, well couldn't ever remember her eyes, or her laugh, or- thinking about it made him angry. "She wasn't sleep you know, she was awake and she felt your eyes on her" Dean turned back to her. "She was scared of what you do, but that wasn't all, she-"

"She what?" Dean asked staring over to the woman.

"She wanted you to protect her" she sighed. "See Dean your wife she may have all these powers but deep down all she wants is to feel safe, and she only truly feels safe with you"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that I don't feel safe with you Dean" Lux replied. "I've been there inside watching everything you've done, and I have to say, that I'm disappointed" Dean looked away. "I'm disappointed in her that after everything, everything you've done she just forgives you"

"I'm sorry" Dean growled turning back to her. "That your father didn't put an understanding of love inside of you during your construction process"

"I understand love Dean" Lux replied. "She thought she was a lone that whole year, but I was there with her every night she just cried because she missed you, or because she would find herself imagining what you and Lisa were doing at the moment"

"Well I could've been there, I would've been there if I remembered" Dean replied.

"Except even with your memories, you found yourself chasing after Lisa and the kid" Lux snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She looked back over to Dean. "Look Dean I'm not here to give you advice on your marriage-"

"Good because I'm not asking for any" Dean replied.

"But there is something you should know" she stood to her feet and placed a hand on her pregnant belly. "There is a child here that she will love far more than she has loved anything in her life, and that forgiveness will fall short" she turned. "So screw up again and I wouldn't be surprised if all that forgiveness runs out" she leaves him with her words. Something he sure he won't forget.

Lux stands on the porch, her eyes closed. She can still feel the angel and wonders if he can feel her. She places a hand on her belly and looks down.

"You have no idea what's going on, but I think you should know that this all your fault" she looks up as she hears the engine of the car. Sam and Adam pull up in front of the house. "Your safety is vital"

"Ok, we have everything" Adam said as he and Sam walked up the stairs carrying some bags.

"Not everything" Lux replied. "There's still one more thing we need" Sam and Adam share a look before following the woman into the house.

"Run this by me again" Dean said as they looked over to Lux who felt like she was standing in a room full of morons. She took a deep breath before turning to Dean.

"An act of God crystallized forever" Lux said.

"For example…?" Sam asked and she turned to him.

"Actual crystal should work" Lux said looking over to her. "It's simple, when lightning strikes sand at the right angle - it crystallizes into the perfect shape of itself."

"So, lighting. Act of God" Adam says.

"Yahtzee!" Lux says sarcastically. "I'm glad we're all now on the same page here"

"Let me guess, it's rare" Dean said and Lux turned to him and smiled.

"Luckily for you I can sniff out anything of my father I wish" Lux replied.

"Like a dog?" Adam chuckled and she glared over to him.

"Bite me huggies" Lux replied and Adam just continued to laugh. "I already have an address" she walked over to Bobby's desk and writes the address and hands it Bobby. "I figured you'd be more comfortable driving"

"You'd be right" Bobby says taking the paper and Lux turns to the brothers.

"So who's coming with me, and who's riding with Bobby?" Lux asks.

"We're all driving and you're staying here" Dean orders and Lux turns to him raising a brow. "You're still wearing my wife and carrying my kid, so yeah no you stay here"

"Oh Dean" Lux says walking over to him with a smile. "What has happened today that would make you think that I would trust something so important to the four of you" she looks between their faces.

"Who said you have a choice?" Dean asked and she lightly chuckled.

"And who's going to stop me exactly?" She asked moving a bit closer to Dean, they're now mere inches apart. "I'm not your wife Dean, you do not tell me what to do, hell you barely tell her what to do" she crosses her arms over her chest. "Whether you like it or not you married a very important person Dean, someone who has to be there when the crap hits the fan, because there's a pretty good chance she can stop it"

"You are not go-" Before Dean could finish his sentence she was already gone. "Sonofabitch!" He looked over to his brothers. "Grab your crap, let's go" he was already heading for the door.

The drive was filled with Dean ranting about the woman currently inhabiting his wife's body. Everyone nearly jumped out of the car when they arrived at the address. They all moved swiftly and quietly. It was a pretty nice neighborhood; one they knew probably had its own security. Sam, Adam, and Bobby were by the door as Sam tried to jimmy the lock open.

"Hey!" they both turned to see a guard coming toward them.

"Uh, excuse me" Dean says popping in behind the guard. The guard stops and turn to him. "Do you have any grey poupon?" The guard didn't even respond before Dean punches him, knocking him out.

"Grey poupon?" Sam asks looking over to Dean.

"It's what popped into my head" Dean replied. Sam just shook his head before turning back to the door. He was about to reach for the doorknob again when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh, I thought I heard noise" they all looked over to see Katie- or Lux. "It took you long enough"

"You've been in there this whole time?" Adam asked looking over to her. She just shrugged and turned and walked back into the house. They all shared a looked before following in after her.

"Say hi to Dr. and Mrs. Weiss" Lux said pointing to the couple who were tied to chairs, their mouths taped closed. The four men simply waved before turning to Lux. "What we're looking for is here" she said pointing to the crystal. She turned back to the guys.

"Well, let's light this candle." Bobby says as he begins setting up for the ritual. They all stand and wait for the hunter to finish. Lux looks over to Dean who glares over to her.

"Please don't tell me you're pouting?" Lux asked. "Did I hurt the mean hunter's feelings?" Dean doesn't say a word as he turns his head. She laughs when the baby kicks her unexpectedly. She looks down placing her hands on her stomach, when she hears a light chuckle. She looks up at Dean who's smiling.

"That's my kid" Dean replied and Lux just rolls her eyes.

"Shut up" she replies before turning. "I'm hungry" she walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen.

"Ok, so why does the annoying light thingy dislike you?" Adam asked looking over to Dean.

"No idea" Dean replied before stalking after her into the kitchen. He walked into see her sitting on top of the counter eating cold Chinese food from a white takeaway carton. He shakes his head before walking over and taking it from his hands.

"Hey, what gives?" She asks watching as he dumps the food in the garbage. "I was eating that!"

"That's not good for the kid" Dean replied turning and grabbing an apple from a fruit bowl and handing it to her. "That should tide you over until all of this is over"

"Dean, I'm eight months pregnant and I'm hungry" Lux says taking the apple. "I doubt this will tide me over" She looks down to it before take a bite. "Why are you so bossy?" she looks over to him. "She really does hate it, you know?"

"I know" Dean replied. "But she knows it's because I care" Dean leans back against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. "Because I love her"

"Yeah, well I'm still on the fence with that one" Lux replies taking another bite of her apple. "You see I think you've gotten too deep, there's a kid involved now, and you have this deep desire to be a better father than your own so you find yourself sticking it out for the kids' sake, but you and me both know that you would've been long gone if it weren't for this kid"

"Really?" Dean asks. "Why is that?"

"Because when this is all over Dean, you're going to want out" Lux says looking over to him. "You're going to want as far away from this as possible and you will never get that with her, you know that. You know it's not too late, she won't hold it against you"

"What are you doing?" Dean asks angrily standing up straight. "I mean really what are you doing?" he walks around and plants himself directly in front of her. "What's this really about?" she looks at him for a long moment before rolling her eyes.

"You are her weakness" Lux says. "Maybe I'm just trying to see if you're worth it?"

"And?"

"Well you haven't denied anything I've said" she says sliding off the counter. She moves to walk back into the other room when Dean grabs her arms and pull her to him so their faces are inches apart.

"I love my wife and I love my kid and there is no where I would rather be than with them" Dean says his eyes staring into hers.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" She asks.

"Hey, we're ready!" Bobby calls and they just look at each other for a moment.

"A conversation for another time" Lux yanks herself from Dean's grasp and walks back to join the others. Dean sighs before following after her.

They all stand around as Bobby recites the spell. He utters the last of the incantation, when nothing happens.

"Um... Hello?" Dean says walking around. He looks around but sees nothing. "Death?" the room is silent and they all turn to Lux. She smiles and nods and they turn to see Death.

"You're joking" Death says looking between their faces.

"I'm sorry, Death." Dean says looking over to the man. "This isn't what it seems."

"Seems like you bound me." Death says revealing the bounds around his wrists. He looks back over to Lux. "I should've known you were behind this"

"You don't seem happy to see me" Lux says walking closer. "I think I'm hurt"

"You were always a little-"

"Ah, ah" Lux says. "Now is not the time for name calling, plus I can't be that bad, I mean I did orchestrate all of this" Death chuckles shaking his head. "What's so funny?"

"You" Death says looking back over to her. "Thinking you're the one who orchestrated this"

"what the hell are you-"Lux shuts her eyes her hands clenching into fists. Dean takes a step toward her when her eyes snap open. She looks around at the eyes on her and sighs.

"Hey"

"Princess?" Dean asks.

"The one and only" Katie replies looking over to Dean. "Lux is good, but I'm better" she turns to Death. "There's a reason for this"

"This about Sam's hallucinations, I assume?" Death says and Katie looks to him confused. They look over to Sam who just shrugs.

"What?" Dean says.

"Sorry, Sam. One wall per customer." Death says looking over to young hunter. "Now unbind me."

"No" Katie says and he turns to her.

"This isn't going to end well." Death says looking over to her and she shrugs.

"It never does" Katie replies. "Doesn't make you being here any less necessary

"We need you to kill God. " Dean says looking over to Death who sighs in annoyance.

"Pardon?" Death asks and his eyes go to Katie who is staring back to him.

"Kill God. You heard right." Bobby says and Death turns to him. "Your... Honor. "

"What makes you think I can do that?" Death asks.

"You told me." Dean replies.

"Why should I?" Death asks turning to Katie, when a sudden realization hits him. "I see what this is now"

"what are you talking about?" Dean asks looking between Death and Katie.

"Amazing." A new voice says and they turn to see Castiel standing behind them his eyes on Death. Dean moves closer to Katie.

"Cas." Sam says looking over to the angel that once was his friend. They all notice his face.

"I didn't want to kill you, but now... "Castiel says.

"You can't kill us. " Dean says and Castiel turns and finally sees Katie.

"You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean." Castiel replies taking a step toward him. Dean places himself directly in front of Katie.

"Death is our bitch." Dean says. "We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger."

"Annoying little protozoa aren't they? "God"? "Death says and Cas turns to him. "You look awfully like a mutated angel to me. Your vessel's melting. You're going to explode."

"No, I'm not." Castiel replies walking over to Death. "When I've finished my work, I'll repair myself."

"No" Katie says stepping from behind Dean. He catches her arm but she turns to him and nods. He reluctantly lets her go. "I know you're in some sort of delirium, thinking that all those souls that are swimming inside of you makes you unstoppable, but it's not true" she takes another step toward him and everyone in the room stand a little straighter, their hands close to their weapons. "There are things much older than souls in Purgatory and they're inside of you too"

"Irrelevant." Castiel replies. "I control them."

"For the moment." Death says and Castiel glances back to him before turning back to Katie.

"Wait - uh, what older things?" Dean asks looking over to his wife.

"Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans." Death says...

"Leviathans?"

"I personally found them entertaining, but he was concerned they'd chomp the entire petri dish, so he locked them away. Why do you think he created Purgatory? To keep those clever, poisonous things out." Death turns back to the angel in the room. "Now Castiel has swallowed them. He's the one thin membrane between the old ones and your home."

"Enough." Castiel snaps.

"Stupid little soldier you are." Death says.

"Hey, don't" Katie says and Death turns to her. "Cas look at me" he turns to her as she takes another step toward her. "You should've have done this"

"Why? Because I dared open a door that he shut? "Castiel asks stepping closer to Katie and the hunters in the room step forward slightly, none of them liking how close he is to her. "Where is he? I did a service, taking his place."

"A service, really?" She asks. "Because I've seen it all Cas, everything you've been doing" she runs her fingers through her hair. "It plays in my head like a bad movie I can't turn off and what I see it you settling petty vendettas"

"No. I'm cleaning up one mess after another - selflessly." Castiel replies and Death scoffs.

"Quite the humanitarian." Death says.

"And how would you know? " Castiel asks looking back to the man. "What are you, really...? A flyswatter?"

"Destined to swat you, I think."

"Unless I take you first."

"Really bought his own press, this one." Death says. "Please, Cas. I know God, and you, sir, are no God. "

"Enough!" Katie yells and they turn to her. "This solves nothing, Cas I need you to listen to me because we don't have nearly enough time" she takes a step to him. "You have to be in there somewhere, right, somewhere you have to know the seriousness of this, you have to know what you have to do" He looks at her for a moment, an in that second Katie hopes she is getting through to him. The angel turns and with a wave of his hand removes the bounds on Death before disappearing.

Katie stands there for a moment just staring at the spot the angel once stood. That's when she realized that maybe Lux was right. Maybe there was no saving him. She places her hands on her stomach when she feels the baby kick, and looks down.

They didn't have a lot of time. Death at least made a deal with them. They had until 3:59 am Sunday to find Cas and 'compel' to give the souls up.

They ended up back at Bobby's. Katie sat in her room alone, sitting on her bed the others somewhere in the house. She'd tried her hand at sleeping but she was woken up by Castiel's latest tirade. He'd killed dozens of political worker of a senator who apparently abuses her power. The Leviathans were close and she didn't know how she was going to stop them.

She lifts her head when she hears yelling. It's Sam and Dean. She stands to her feet and makes her way out the door. Grabbing the railing she takes step after step until she finally reaches the bottom, their voices clearer.

"So that's it, you're just giving up?" Sam asks and Dean doesn't say anything. She hears footsteps and soon Sam appears. "Talk to him, please" Katie gives him a nod before turning and walking into the den to find Dean a glass in his hands, as he looks at a laptop.

He looks up when she walks in and places the glass on the table. She walks over and takes a seat across from him as he closes the laptop.

"So, what's up with you?" Katie asks and Dean snorts.

"Oh, I don't know maybe it's the whole earth thing about to explode" Dean shrugs. "Or finding out my brother is having hallucinations, but hey maybe I'm just overreacting" They sat there for a moment in silence before Katie finally spoke.

"Dean, what's your kid's name?" Katie asks and Dean looks back to her confused.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Your kid?" Katie stands to her feet and walks over to him. She slide into his lap and places his hand on belly. "What's their name?" Dean looks down to his hand as it slides back and forth along her stomach. "That's right, we're waiting to find out the sex, so we have to wait on a name for another couple of weeks" she places her hand on Dean's. "And we have a few hours to find and stop Cas" she places a gentle kiss on his lips. "Giving up on one is the same as giving up on the other" she leans her forehead against his. "We still have something to fight for Dean, so we fight" she places a kiss on his forehead. "Now I have to pee" she jumps off his lap and runs to the bathroom. Dean can't help the small smile that graces his lips.

After doing her business Katie stood washing her hands when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She looked up in the mirror and there standing behind her was Lucifer.

"Hi, I bet I'm the last person you expected to see" Lucifer said. Katie turned around and to her surprise he was still there.

"How-?" she looked over to him. "You're not here, you're in that cage"

"That you're right on my dear" Lucifer replied. "An even better question would be why you can see me" Katie stared at him for a moment before she realized an answer.

"Sam" she replied. His wall was coming down and it must have somehow tapped into her own. She was seeing his hallucinations. She snapped her eyes closed and trilled to will the hallucination away. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and he was gone. She took a deep breath before turning and grabbing the doorknob, the moment she opened the door she heard his cackling behind her. Katie turned to see no one. "This isn't going to be pleasant" she turned and walked back to find Sam, Dean and Castiel standing in the living room. "Cas" they all turned to her.

"He wants help" Sam said with a small smile. Katie looked over to him before turning back to the angel who wasn't looking to hot. Katie took a step toward him, but Dean moved in front of him.

"Don't princess" Dean ordered and Katie looked to him confused. "We don't know what would happen" Katie nodded and looked over to Castiel who seemed out of it.

"You have to get him to the lab" Katie said and Dean nodded. "And, you're going to need my blood" Dean looked like he was about to say something when Castiel interrupted.

"No" the angel said and they all turned to him. "There was some left" there was a beat of silence.

"Right" Sam said before clearing his throat. "We should get going"

It didn't take long for them to pack up and head back to the lab. Katie was left at Bobby's with Adam who sat on the couch as Katie paced back and forth.

"You really should sit" Adam said watching her carefully.

"I'm fine" Katie muttered as she continued pacing. She was thinking of pretty much everything. Castiel, the leviathans, Sam, and these damn hallucinations.

"You can't fix everything you know" it was Lucifer again. He was leaning against the wall looking over to her. She chose to ignore him. She wasn't ready for them to know she was seeing him too, until why she was seeing him. "Maybe everything is just going down the crapper" he laughed. "And here you were thinking you were going to get a happily ever after"

"Look this will all be over soon" Adam said standing to his feet. He stepped in front of her to stop her from pacing. "Then we can all go home" he laughed. "That's still weird to say"

"I know what-, hey" she noticed Adam's nose starting to bleed. "Are you ok?" Adam quickly brought a hand to his nose.

"Yeah, I'm good" he ran off to the kitchen and Katie followed after him. He was standing in the kitchen just staring at the refrigerator. She followed his eyes and blinked a bit, when someone appeared.

"Hey there, remember me" it was Michael. "Looks like me and you are going to be spending a lot of time together"

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said and Adam turned to her. "You're having them too"

"What?" Adam asked.

"The hallucinations, you're having them too aren't you?" Katie asked. Adam just looked over to her and shook his head.

"No, I'm-" he turned away for a moment before turning back to her. "How- how did you know?" Katie opened her mouth to speak, when they were interrupted by beeping. She looked down to her watch as it read 4:00am. She closed her eyes and she just knew. "Hey" Adam walked over to her but Katie took a step back.

"Adam, don't!" Katie yelled surprising the young man. "Look until we know what the hell is going on, just don't touch me ok" he nodded. There was no telling what would happen if he'd touched her, he mind going back to blacking out when she'd touched soulless Sam's hand. She ran a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him.

"They're here" Katie replied slumping down to the kitchen chair. "The leviathans are here" she dropped her head on the table as the sounds of Lucifer and Michael's cackling filled her head. Just when she thought she was finally going to catch a break.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Katie really can't catch a break.

**NEXT CHAPTER: What would you do if ancient demons were let lose on earth?... Well throw a party of course.**


	3. Baby Shower Crasher

**A/N: Hello peeps.. Here it is!**

* * *

Katie sat in a chair her eyes closed and took a deep breath. There was a girl drinking from a water fountain when suddenly the water turns black. She coughs, before her expression changes. Possessed Katie figured. It was images like this that plague the young witch ever since her family's return.

"I don't want to do this" Katie said and she felt a pinch on her arm. Her eyes snapped opened. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because I'm tired of hearing you say that, now close your eyes I'm not finished" Lacey replied. Katie just closed her eyes and allowed her sister to finish applying there make up.

"I still don't see the point to all of this" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. Apparently there was this whole thing planned and she had no idea until it was too late.

"It's a baby shower Kat" Lacey replied. "People usually have them before they have a baby"

"Key word people" Katie replied. "I'm not people, there are a lot of things going on, and a party isn't really something I have time for"

"It's not a party" Lacey replied. 'Baby showers, say it with me Katie Baby. Shower."

"You've invited pretty much everyone I know, so Lace don't kid yourself it's a party" Katie replied. "That my own husband won't be attending" she yelled the last part as Dean walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, I would love to but-"

"Yeah, I know demons we have no idea about running loose out there" Katie replied. "Which is more than enough reason to cancel this and let me help"

"Princess, it's only a couple of hours" Dean said placing a kiss on her forehead before Lacey shoed him away. "Plus maybe after this people will stop calling me, threatening to slash my tires if I don't release you"

"Abby's not serious" Katie replied. "At least I don't think she's serious"

"Yeah, well it's not a big deal" Dean replies and Katie sighs as she watches Dean pack a few things.

"Two weeks Dean" Katie says and he looked over to her. "B day is in two weeks and you're leaving" Dean felt a pang of guilt when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"You better not cry after I worked so hard on your makeup" Lacey said and the couple turned to her. "Why don't I give you guys a moment."

"Yes, please do that" Katie replied gaining a glare from her sister. "Go check on the moms to make sure they're still alive" Another unexpected occurrence. When the whole idea of a baby shower even came about both seemed to want to throw it. So to sooth both women's ego they let of them host it, with hopes that they didn't kill each other.

"Yeah, send me into the lion's nest" Lacey says as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Dean-"

"Princess" Dean walks overs kneeling in front of her placing both of their hands into her lap. "I promise you I will be there before this kid gets here" he places his hand on her stomach.

"You can't promise that" Katie replied. "You're going to nowhereville Kansas to investigate a massacre, you have no idea how long that will take"

"Doesn't matter" Dean replied placing a kiss on her stomach and standing to his feet. "I promise you I will be back here before the kid" Katie stands to her feet and wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"Ok, then I'm holding you to that" Katie replied as they pulled part, but never out of each other's arms. They stared into each other's eyes for moment, Katie noticing that look. "What?"

"You look nice princess" Dean replied noticing her all made up. If you asked him, she looked beautiful with or without all the makeup, but right now, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I know that look" Katie says as Dean's hand moves up her back. "Lacey will definitely kill you if you mess up her hard work" Dean smirks leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.

"I think I can take her" he whispers pressing another kiss against her lips. Dean's hand trailed to the rope of Katie's robe and his hand pulled it open, his hands finding bare skin.

"This won't last you know" Katie said as Dean's lips moved to her neck. "Sooner or later, with our luck probably sooner than later, someone is going to-" there was a knock at the door. "And there it is" Dean dropped his head on her shoulder and growled in frustration as Katie ran a hand through the back of his hair.

"There better not be any hanky panky going on in there!" Lacey yelled from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry!" Dean yelled. "There's too many people in this damn house for hanky panky!" Katie hit his arm and he looked back to her and shrugged. He tied her robe back around her and brought his hands to her waist as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Dean" Katie sighed closing her eyes. "I don't want you to go" There was that guilt again. Dean could feel it right in the pit of his stomach. He was this close to saying screw it and kicking everyone out of his house so he could finally spend some much needed quality time with his wife. But the Leviathans were let loose. After taking over Cas, they manage to get into the water system, giving them pretty much access to anything. And since no one else was standing up to the plate, it was up to them to stop it.

"I will be back princess" Dean replied before placing a kiss on her forehead. He turned and grabbed his bag from the bed.

"Hey" Katie said and Dean looked over to her. "Make sure you keep an eye on your brothers" Dean nodded. That day he came back, Katie let him in on the fact that Adam was also experienced the hallucinations. Team that with losing one of his best friends, it was a lot. She knew it was hitting him hard, knowing that this was happening to his brothers and there was nothing he could do about. He wouldn't say anything, all he said was that he was fine, even when she knew he wasn't. What she didn't tell him was that when either brother was near, she saw their hallucinations too, but as long as they kept their distance she saw nothing. She knew what this would lead to. Dean would make them leave, and that's something she would let happen. They had a home and she wasn't going to be the reason they had to leave it. He turned and opened the door.

"Hey" Katie looked to see that Lacey wasn't alone. There was her oldest sister as well a baby attached to her hip.

"Bridget" Dean greeted awkwardly. They weren't as close as he and Lacey, and he didn't like her husband, so the two were still a bit awkward with each other.

"Dean" Bridget replied. Katie and Lacey watched as the two attempted some sort of hug, but it just turned into a pat on the shoulder.

"Lace" Dean said looking over to his young sister in law. "Make sure you keep an eye on her, she is to enjoy herself"

"I doubt that will happen" Katie replied and he just looked over to her. "See ya later husband"

"Yes you will wife" Dean replied before turning and leaving the three sisters.

Katie held out her hand wordlessly for Bridget to hand over the child. Bridget just shook her head before handing her sister her nephew.

"Aj, do you remember me?" Katie asked as the child began mumbling. "You see that, I think he does"

"Or he has gas" Bridget said and Katie glared over to her sister.

"Yep probably the gas" Lacey added and Katie turned her glare to the younger sister.

"So, Bridget, I didn't think you were coming" Katie said taking a seat on the bed as she held AJ in her arms.

"Hey, my little sister is having a baby shower, of course I'm coming" Bridget said.

"What about Alex?" Katie asked and she noticed her sister's expression change.

"I don't know" Bridget replied. "He's- well he's been having a rough time, with work and-" she cleared her throat. "So what can I help with?"

"Oh, first things first" Lacey said welcoming the change of subject. "What is she wearing?" She pulled Bridget to her closet. Katie just groaned as she fell back on the bed and held AJ up in the air and made funny face at him causing the baby to giggle. This time her eyes were wide open when the images of a man working in his garage on his car popped in her head. The man turned when his sink began shaking uncontrollably. He went over to check it out, when a black substance splattered all over his face. Possessed. Leviathans. They were in the water, and now people were starting to be effected.

"Lacey, no" Katie heard Bridget say. "She'll look like a giant pepto bismal bottle in that dress"

"Better than a giant banana in that dress" Lacey snapped back. "Let's just ask her" Katie sighed before sitting up as her sisters came walking back in, Bridget with a yellow dress, and Lacey with a pink dress. "Which one do you want to wear?"

"If I say neither…"

"You have to pick one" Lacey replied and Katie sighed.

"What about that one, in the back-"

"You're not wearing black" Lacey cut her off. "This is a baby shower, not a funeral, so pick one" Katie sighed looking between the two dresses.

"What do you think AJ?" Katie asked propping the baby up so he had a good look over the dresses. The baby mumbled something. "You sure?" he mumbled something else and Katie sighed. "Fine, the yellow"

"Ha!" Bridget replied looking over to Lacey. She turned back to Katie. "Least some of my good taste rubbed off on one of you" she walked over and tickled her son's belly. "Good work buddy"

"Shut up Bridge" Lacey replied walking back to the closet. "At least we're not the one's with the big four oh in sights"

"Hey, we made a promise never to mention that" Bridget say before reaching for AJ. "C'mon let's change your diaper."

"There's a changing table in the nursery" Katie said and Bridget nodded before heading off to the adjoining room.

Katie just shook her head before grabbing her cell phone and texting Dean her latest vision. It helped a little, that she wasn't totally useless. She felt as if she was contributing something. After sending the text, Katie was about to sit her phone down, when it suddenly began vibrating.

"Hello"

"_Hello Katherine" _

"Who is this?"

"_Let's say… A friend" _

"I highly doubt that, I can't say I don't recognize the voice"

"_But I do recognize yours" _

"Ok, again who is this, and how about a name this time?"

"_I just wanted to hear that lovely voice of yours, but we will be meeting soon" _

The line went dead and Katie just looked down to her phone. It wasn't the first weird phone call she had gotten, but it was none the less strange.

"Who was that?" Lacey asked walking back into the room with a pair of shoes.

"I don't know" Katie replied honestly.

About an hour later Katie sat in her room, on her bed all dressed. He hair in curls, that fell past her shoulders. She could hear from the voices that people were already arriving. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Dean helping. The leviathans were out causing trouble, and despite what anybody said, it was her own fault. She wanted to save Cas, but instead she ended up losing him. It was always her problem. She had every opportunity to shut this thing down before it even got this far, but she couldn't. Now here she was about to go to a party, while her family is out there risking their lives. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Go away!" she called. It was a waste because she heard the door open and close before feeling someone lay down beside her. "You must be from a land where go away means, come in and join me" she opened her eyes and turned to see her brother.

"Nice to see you too Kat" Jason replied smiling over to his sister. "So what are we doing?"

"Hiding?" Katie replied turning to look back to the ceiling. "Thinking"

"About?" Jason asked.

"Leviathans" Katie replied and Jason sighed. "Trying to figure out how do you kill something that predates everything"

"You know there's a party down stairs, and it's for you and my little nephew" Jason said and Katie turned to him.

"You too, how much is the pot?" Katie asked.

"It's up to fifteen hundred" Jason replied. "So if you have any inside info you want to share-"

"Shut up" Katie replied turning back to look up to the ceiling.

"Kat, right now there is nothing you can do about the Leviathans, you're about to drop this kid any day now" Jason said. "No one will blame you for taking it easy"

"Evil doesn't take a break, so why should I" Katie muttered. "People are out there being infected and dying because of-" she stopped knowing where this would lead and she wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Because?" Jason asked and he knew. "This isn't your fault Kat, God, I hate that you do this to yourself" he sat up from the bed. "Yeah, you have these powers, and you have this light, but that doesn't mean you have to take care of all of the world's problems, you physically can't and if you don't realize that you're going to drive yourself crazy"

She knew he was right, but she still felt guilty. She'd always believed she was given these powers to do good with them, and when evil won it always felt like a failure.

"Look there is a house full of people downstairs who haven't seen you in months, who came all this way to celebrate you and that kid" Jason said. He held out a hand. "Stop being a brat and c'mon" She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"I'm not a brat, you are" she replied and he only shook his head, bringing an arm around her as they left the room. They stopped at the top of the stairs. "I don't want to do this Jason"

"It won't be that bad" Jason replied before pulling her down the stairs. The moment they touched the last step she was swarmed with people, hugging, touching her belly, asking her question after question about the baby and names and the house. Then there was the music, which she figured was Lacey's doing seeing as the only people who knew what they were listening to were the early twenties crowd that came to the party. It didn't take long for her to start thinking up an escape plan.. The last straw was when the moms decided to go head to head at who can tell the most stories about Katie when she was a baby.

"…And she ran through the house stark naked" everyone laughed, including Linda who tried to calm herself to finish the story. "Robert and I chased her and chase her until she finally tinkered out and just laid there in the middle of the room in front of all of our guests, and I'll never forget Robert's words after he picked her up. He turned to our guest and gave one of his famous smiles and said" she took a deep breaths. "Well you did come for a party, didn't you?" Everyone just laughed as their eyes went to Katie who didn't find anything mildly amusing about the embarrassing stories. She shook her head, and when she got her chance she was already heading for the door, but as soon as she got close she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" she nearly jumped out of her skin but she smiled and turned to see Gibbs. She threw her arms around the man. "Ah, it's good to see you too"

"I've missed you Jet" Katie said looking over the man's shoulder to see the rest of his team. "Guys, you're here!" she pulled from the hug and walked over to the rest of the team.

"Of course we're here, that husband of yours cut you off from the world, we wanted to make sure you were still alive" Tony said hugging the woman. "I was starting to think I wasn't going to see our little Kitty any more" she glared at him. "Sorry, I guess there's nothing little about you huh" she hit his shoulder and he grabbed it with mock pain.

"Whatever Tony" Katie said before turning to McGee. "So Mr. Gemcity, how's the next book coming along"

"Well I just gave my first draft to my editor, and I'm still waiting to hear back from her" McGee replied. "Still have no idea how they're going to feel about the whole supernatural thing"

"Well if they don't like it, I'm sure Chuck can help you" Katie replied and McGee only nodded.

"So how do you feel?" Ziva asked and Katie shrugged.

"I feel fat and hungry, I have to pee every five minutes, my feet hurt, my fingers are swollen leaving me to wear my wedding ring on this necklace, I'm a whale, I'm thinking about chocolate cake right now" she shrugged. "Other than that, I'm peachy" they all laughed. "Where's Abby?"

"Oh, she's on her way, she said something about picking up your present" McGee said and Katie quirked an eyebrow. "don't look at me, I have no idea what it is"

"Knowing Abby, it's probably a baby size dog collar" Tony said laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said looking over to the new face that just walked in. They all followed her eyes to the familiar man. "I'll be right back" Katie walked over to the man, who held a brown teddy bear in his hand.

"Uh, hey"

"Hello, JT" Katie said with a smile. She looked him over and shook her head. He was wearing a nice pair of slacks with a dress shirt, something she didn't see him that often. It was totally different, than his usual jeans, and t shirt. "You look… different"

"I could say the same for you" JT said. "You're so… bright" He wanted to say big, but decided not to.

"Funny" she replied looking down to the bear. "Is that for me?"

"No" JT replied and she looked back to him. "It's for the kid" she smiled as he handed the bear to her. "It's the only thing I could find"

"It's perfect" Katie replied taking the bear. She brought her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks, and thanks for coming" She felt him bring his arms around her.

"Well I missed you sugar tush" JT replied and she laughed as she pulled from the hug.

"I still don't see how you got an invite to this thing" Katie said. "Lacey has despised you since we broke up" she shrugged. "Well she hated you before then because she blamed you for why I never came back home, but hated you none the less."

"She said something about burning bridges" JT said with a shrug. "Plus, she knows how much I brighten your day" Katie laughed and shook her head.

"C'mon" Katie said intertwining her arm with his. "Regale me with stories my leprechaun friend" It was one of the things she missed about JT. The man could tell a story, and the accent just made them that much better. And he liked telling them to her, so he did. He was just about to tell another, when he spotted Ziva. Katie knew that look and debating filling him in on her father's agent, but decided to let him figure out that tough cookie for himself.

"I'm going to get something to drink" JT said before turning back to Katie. "You want anything?"

"No, thanks, I'm good" Katie replied before the hunter stood and went over to try his luck with the Mossad agent.

"I don't think that's going to end well" Katie looked up to see Tony as he took a seat next to her on the couch. "So this is a nice place you got here"

"Yeah, it is" Katie replied looking around a bit. She still couldn't believe this place was all there. It was their home, something she still felt odd saying. "Dean picked it out"

"Ah, Dean" Tony replied. "Where is your old ball in chain, I thought after keeping you hostage for so long, he'd be tied to your hip at this party"

"He's working" Katie replied and Tony nodded. "Big things are happening and he, Sam, Adam and Bobby are trying to figure them out"

"Should we be worried?" Tony asked and Katie sighed.

"You should always be worried" Katie replied. "But for now enjoy the party, I'll let you know when you're needed" he chuckled and watched as Katie brought her hands to her belly. "Baby is having its own party" Without asking Tony brought a hand to her stomach and smiled as he felt the kicks of the baby.

"That's so cool" Tony said. "So any news on-"

"Dinozzo!" Tony quickly drew his hand and looked around the room, but couldn't see his boss anywhere.

"I swear he's like a ninja" Tony said as he turned back to Katie. Katie only laughed. "I better go get something to eat before Derrick gets it all, you want anything?"

"No, I'm good" Katie said. "Uh, help me up" Tony took her hand and helped her to her feet. "I think I'm going to get some air"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Katie replied.

"Well grab a jacket, it's pretty cold out" Tony said and Katie nodded as she headed for the door. She grabbed her jacket that hung on the hook before finally going out into the cold November air. Tony was right, it was cold. Katie wrapped the coat tighter around her as she walked to the end of their walkway. She closed her eye, as face after face of people flashed before her eyes. She felt like it was happening all over again. She thought the wall she'd put up in her mind was strong, but things were getting through. It wasn't as bad as it was before, seeing as she wasn't ready to blow her brains out, the images weren't pleasant, and some were confusing. The current one is a man in a suit, just smiling. He was unfamiliar, but she sensed that he was somehow important.

She felt her phone vibrate again, and looked down to see a familiar number.

"What's wrong?" she answered quickly.

_"Nothing yet" Bobby answered. "Look I just got a call from Sherriff Mills, and apparently something's going on at Sioux Falls general"_

"What king of something?" Katie asked.

_"The kind of something that eats people" Bobby replied._

Katie's mind flashed to one of her visions slash nightmares.

"I'm coming" Katie said.

_"No, look I'm going to check it out" Bobby replied. "I just need you to check on Sam while I'm gone"_

Katie sighed. That meant being near Sam, which meant hallucinations, paired with her own messed up mind wasn't going to be pretty.

_"Hey, you still there?"_

"Yeah, uh sure, what about Adam?"

_"He's with Dean" Bobby replied. "We thought two hallucinating people in the same room, probably wasn't a good idea"_

"Yeah, right, uh sure I'll stop by a little later" Katie said turning back to the house as she hung up the phone. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex standing right behind her.

"Hey, Kat" Alex said and Katie looked him over. He smelled of alcohol and it was strong. "I thought I'd come to the baby party" He brought the brown paper bag covered bottle to his lips and took a long swig.

"Alex, maybe you should go home" Katie said and he laughed.

"Why, I haven't seen you in forever" he said taking a step toward her, and she stepped back. "You don't seem happy to see me"

"You're drunk, go home Alex" she made to side step him, but he grabbed her arm. "Alex let me go" He pulled her toward him and brought his face so close to hers that she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"That's just it Kat, I can't let you go" he whispered. "You ever sit and think about the life you could've had if you hadn't made one mistake" she tried pulling from his grasp but he out grabbed her tighter. "That's what I do every day, every day I see your face, every day I think about how I let you get away" he looked up to the house. "I think about how I lost everything, I lost you and I lost our lives" he looked back down to her. "It was supposed to be you and me remember, we were gonna be together forever, we were the ones who were gonna have the house" he shook his head before placing a hand on her stomach. "This is supposed to be my baby, not Dean's" she tried pulling away but he continued to hold on. She debating using her powers, but her head was a chaotic mess, and she'd probably end up killing him.

"Alex, you're hurting me, let me go" Katie said and he only brought his arms around her in a tight hug. "Alex, stop!" she tried to pull away.

"I love you Kat" Alex whispered in her ear. "I can't let you go"

"You must all kinds of stupid boyo" Alex lifted his head to see JT standing there watching them. "You let her go now or this party is going get a lot more Irish" Alex only turned Katie around pulling her back against his chest as he held one arm around her stomach and the other around her neck.

"You should leave JT" Alex said. If there was anyone he hated more than Dean, it was JT. It was because of him, he never even got a chance to reconcile with Katie.

"That's not going to happen, now let her go" JT growled taking another step.

"Alex listen to him" Katie said and she felt his arms tightened around her and she let out a whimper of pain.

"Damnit!" JT stopped walking. "You let her go now, can't you see you're hurting her" JT brought his eyes to Katie and gestured for her to do her thing, and by her thing he meant use her powers. She just shook her head letting him know that she couldn't.

"You're the reason she didn't come back home" Alex said and JT looked back to him. "The reason I couldn't tell her that I was wrong, that we should be together"

"Can't blame me for your mistakes" JT said his eyes going back to Katie. He could tell that she definitely was not alright, as he noted the hint of fear in her eyes. His mind travels to when he found out about her stint in the hospital and was afraid this may trigger something. He needed to get her away from this lunatic before something bad happened to her or that baby.

"Not you alone" Alex said as another person stepped outside of the house.

"Oh, my god" Linda said as she walked toward them, but JT held out an arm stopping the woman. "Alexander you let my daughter go this instant!"

"Taking your advice is what caused all of this" Alex snapped. "I wanted her and you knew I wanted her but you and that manipulative bitch of a daughter didn't care about that!"

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked. "You're being ridiculous, now let her go before you hurt her and the baby"

"Do you even care?" Alex asked and Katie felt him tighten around her. "C'mon you remember Lindy, our little talks about how me and Katie just weren't right for each other, how she could never be there for me" Alex dropped his head on Katie's shoulder. "You told me that in the end she would choose that life over me" He lifted his head. "You made me believe that she wouldn't love me, so you pushed Bridget on me"

"Alexander, you're talking crazy, you have a beautiful wife and son, don't throw it away on some… some crush you have on Katherine!"

"A crush really?" Alex said. "Does this look like a crush to you" He pulled Katie around to face him before smashing his lips against her in a rough kiss that made her sick to her stomach. She pulled away from him until he finally pulled from the kiss. It was this moment Katie realized that if he wasn't holding her up, she'd probably pass out. He turned her back around, her back to his chest.

"Let her go" JT pleaded noticing the look in Katie's eyes as tears began to fall. He shook his head. "Just do it Kat!"

"No, I can't" Katie cried. She knew using her powers would be a death sentence for Alex and right now she wouldn't be about to take that.

"Will you save some food for the rest of the party" Lacey said looking over to Derrick who was once again pilling his plate with food. "There are other people here"

"Hey, shoe Lace I'm a growing boy" Derrick replied and Lacey just rolled her eyes as her mother walked in.

"Has anyone seen Katie, we want to start the gifts" Elizabeth said and everyone just shook their heads.

"She's probably hiding" Lacey replied. "I'll go look for her" Lacey went in search of her sister. She looked around the house, passing through people, but she didn't see her. "Hey" she walked over to Tony and Jason. "You guys seen Kat?"

"Not for a while" Jason replied.

"Yeah, she said she was going to go outside for some air" Tony said looking down to his watch. "That was a while ago" Lacey nodded before making her way to the door. She peeked out the window and her eyes went wide with horror. "Oh my God" she turned back to her brother. "Jason!" she yelled and everyone in the party stopped. Jason and Tony ran over and looked out the window as well. Without a word both men were out the door.

"Hey!" Jason yelled running. "Get your damn hands off my sister!"

"Hey, hey wait" Tony said grabbing Jason before they reached Alex.

"Don't tell me to wait, that bastard has my sister!" Jason yelled trying to pull free.

"Yeah, he does, you very pregnant sister" Tony said and Jason understood. If he went over there and starting attacking, she and the baby would be caught in the crossfire.

"oh my God" Bridget said as she along with the rest of the crowd came outside to witness the scene.

"Let her go!" Jason yelled when Tony finally released him. "I promise you, you crazy son of a bitch if you do not let her go I'm going to kill you"

"You don't understand" Alex said. "None of you understand"

"Hey!" they all looked to see Gibbs walking toward Katie and Alex. Alex pulled her back as the agent stood in front of them. "Look at me!" Alex's eyes stood looking down. "I said look at me!" He brought his eyes to the lead agent. "Alex is it, I don't know you and you don't know me, but I think there's something you should know, this woman you have scared in your arms right now is my daughter" Gibbs took another step. "You're surrounded by a bunch of people who want nothing more than to hurt you right now, look you seem like a smart kid, being a doctor, tell me how you see this ending?" Alex didn't say anything. "Because you can walk away right now and end all this before somebody gets hurt" Alex placed his head on Katie's should. "You say you love her, sometimes we have to let go of the things we love" Alex lifted his head and looked into the man's eyes, and before Katie knew it the grasp he had around her loosened. She jumped out of his arms and into Gibbs'. As soon as she was clear, she heard a smack for behind her and she quickly turned to see Jason already beating up on Alex.

"Jason stop!" Katie yelled trying to go over to him, but Gibbs held her tight.

"Dinozzo, McGee!" Gibbs said and Tony and Tim quickly went over to pull to man away.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason yelled as to two agents held him back. "I swear to god, you're dead!"

"I'm calling the cops" Lacey said taking out her phone.

"No!" Katie said looking back to her.

"But Kat-"

"No, buts Lace" she turned back to Alex who only stared back at her broken. "Alex go home, and don't come back here" He stood there for a moment his feet unable to move.

"If I were you I'd do what she says son" Gibbs said his arms firmly around his daughter.

"Just go Alex!" Bridget yelled tears falling down her eyes. Lacey brought an arm around her sister as they all waited for the man to finally leave. Alex looked down to the ground before turning and finally walking away. Everyone watched until they couldn't see him anymore. Slowly people started moving back into the house.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked Katie who he felt shaking in his arms. She just stood there when suddenly the scene of two boys, teenagers' faces morphed into nothing but teeth as they began eating a dead woman. Katie felt her stomach turn and pulled herself free before walking back to the house. She stopped in front of Lacey and Bridget.

"This is over now" Katie said and Lacey only nodded before her sister walked past them into the house. She went up the stairs, and headed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She headed straight for the bathroom. Moments later after retching what felt like all the contents of her stomach out, she changed into more comfortable clothes. A pair of jeans and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt. She put on her jacket and was about to head over to Bobby's when there was a knock on her door. Sighing, she stepped over and opened it, to see a familiar face. "Hi, Abby" Without a word Abby brought her arms around Katie, in a hug only Abby could give.

"I'm so, sorry, I heard what happened, are you ok?" Abby asked never breaking from the hug.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm ok" Katie replied as they pulled from the hug. "Has everyone cleared out?"

"Mostly, Gibbs and the team are still down there helping clean up" Abby replied. "Jason and Derrick took Bridget and the baby home to make sure Alex wasn't there"

"Is JT still here?" Katie asked.

"I didn't see him, why?" Abby asked and Katie knew that could only mean JT was off looking for trouble.

"It means he's going to do something" Katie replied. "Look I have to go, but could you tell Lacey to call him and get him to leave all of this alone, I just want to forget this, and I can do that if JT goes and kills Alex" Abby nodded.

"Wait where are you going?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to Bobby's" Katie replied. "I told him I would look in on Sam"

"On Sam?" Abby asked. "Is Sam ok?" Katie sighed.

"No, not at the moment" Katie replied. "Neither is Adam, but I'm going to figure this out"

"Sweetie, you should rest, you have to be tired after all of this" Abby replied.

"I'll rest later, I promise" Katie said. She brought her arms around Abby. "Tell everyone thanks for coming and that I'm sorry my party got a little too Irish" Abby laughed as they pulled from the hug.

"C'mon your parties are always crazy why should this one be any different?" Abby asked. Katie just shook her head before watching her friend leave. Once Abby was gone Katie sighed before closing her eyes. She knew something was wrong the moment she smell smoke. Her eyes snapped open as she stood in the middle of Bobby's house, or what was left of it.

"Bobby!" she heard a voice yelled. It was Dean's.

"Dean!" Katie yelled followed by a cough. There was no fire, but it was still smoky. She brought an arm over her mouth and nose as she navigated to the front door. She was almost there when the door flew open.

"Princess!" Dean yelled going over to her and bringing his arms around her. He pulled her out of the house quickly. "what are you doing here?" Once outside he check her over making sure she was ok, before bringing her into a hug.

"Ow" Katie said and Dean quickly pulled away.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked. She looked back up to him, not sure if now was the best time to tell him about the party.

"Bobby!" they turned as Sam ran over. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you" Katie replied before turning to the house. "And when I got here, I found this-" she looked around. "Where's Bobby?"

"We don't know" Dean said.

"I'm going to check on the other side of the yard" Sam said before walking past them.

"Stay here, princess" Dean said.

"Dean-"

"Stay" he replied before turning and walking off to search for the old hunter as well. Katie stood there looking around, it was too quiet, and the only thing she was thinking about was that she hoped nothing had happened to Bobby. They wouldn't be able to survive if that happened.

"Hello" Katie heard the sound of a child's voice and turned and spotted a little girl. It was the same girl from her vision. "We wanted to meet you"

"Isn't that a coincidence, because I want to kill you" Katie said placing a protective hand on her stomach and backing away. "But I'm not in any fighting shape" she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of a shot gun firing. "I would love to stay and chat, but that's my cue" she held up her hands and pray to whoever was listening that this worked. With a flick of her wrists she sent the girl flying, before turning to find Sam and Dean. She arrived just in time to see a car falling on someone. She turned to see Dean and Sam both lying on the ground. "Dean!" she ran over and noticed his bloody leg.

"I'm fine" Dean said as he looked over to his unconscious brother. "Sam!" he shook his brother. "c'mon I'm the one with the broken leg you got to carry me, Sam!"

"Well look at that" Katie looked up and there standing watching them was Michael and Lucifer. "It's beautiful isn't it, I mean isn't it her job to protect them"

"That's what I thought" Michael replied with a shrug. "If so she's doing a terrible job" Katie closed her eyes and hoped they would just go away.

"Katie!" Dean yelled as his wife seemed to be looking at something. He followed her eyes and saw nothing. "Please not you too" he shook his head before taking out his cell phone.

"Look, I think she's trying to get rid of us" Lucifer taunted. Katie's eyes snapped open and the two hallucinations were standing right over her. She stood to her feet and began backing away.

"Katie!" Dean yelled the phone pressed to his ear. "Yes, I need an ambulance, look I don't have time my brother's unconscious, my wife she's, I don't know what's happening, and I have a broken leg, please just get here" he snapped the phone shut, trying to shake Sam awake. He shook his head and looked up and to his horror, Katie was gone. "Katie!" he tried to move, but his leg was in too bad a shape. "Katie!' he yelled his voice going hoarse. This couldn't be happening. Dean fell back on the cold ground and looked up to the stars in the sky. Gathering all the strength he had he took a deep breath, and once again yelled, "KATIE!" The only reply he got was silence.

* * *

A/N: This story is getting more and more interesting right? I've already have the next chapter for you and I'll post it tonight if the suspense begins killing you, let me know.


	4. Broken Promises

**A/N: Hey, just like I promised, here ya go!**

* * *

"I think we're getting to her" The Michael hallucination said as Katie walked aimlessly down some random street. They hadn't stopped and what little mentality she had figured the further she got away from Sam, the more likely they would go away, but they weren't. "Should we leave?"

"Hell no" the Lucifer hallucination replied. "We're here because of her, c'mon she's the one who had this idea that she could save everyone and because of that her brother in laws are losing their marbles"

"Maybe you're right, I mean she didn't even ask where Adam was" Michael said and Katie realized that Adam wasn't there.

"Where is Adam?" Katie asked looking between the two hallucinations. Both just shrugged their shoulders, and Katie continued walking.

"So, you mind sharing, where it is we're going?" Lucifer asked as he kicked a random can.

_Katie!_

"Oh, there he goes again" Michael said. "He's been at it for hours" It was Dean, and the hallucination was right. Dean had been calling her since she left, to escape these things that wouldn't leave her alone. The last thing she remembers was seeing him on the ground his leg broken, lying next to an unconscious Sam. She left them and for the life of her she didn't know why. Just like she didn't know why she wasn't returning to him.

"It's because you finally figured it out" Lucifer replied. Katie forgot they being figments of her imagination had access to her thoughts. "You try to fix things and only make them worse, it's what you do"

"I mean you took my vessel" Michael said. "Who the hell did you think you were"

"Someone saving my family" Katie muttered as she continued walking. She saw a nearby bench and took a seat. As expected her tormentors took a seat on either side of her. "Why won't you just go away, you're not real, I know you're not real"

"we could be real" Lucifer replied. "Jumped in before you left, or maybe we found an escape route and decided this is how we want to spend eternity" Katie closed her eyes placing her hands over her ears.

_Katie!_

There he was again. Her head felt like it was about to explode with all the voices, and hallucinations, she just wanted quiet. She sat there for a moment before she realized she didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes and dropped her hands and looked around to find herself alone sitting on the bench. They were gone and she didn't know how or why. She sat there alone, when it finally happened. It hit her. Everything that had went wrong, her father dying, her friends being hurt because of her, Castiel's alliance with a demon, then him dying, Bobby, where the hell was Bobby? Her life was a total and utter wreck and she couldn't stop it. Tears began falling and she found herself alone on a bench in the middle of nowhere just bawling. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there and to be honest really didn't care. She'd been carrying so much for so long, and the only thing she wanted was to let it out. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and without thinking grabbed it, twisted it and pushed behind the person's back.

"It's me!" Adam yelled trying to pull free unsuccessfully. "It's me damnit" It took Katie a minute, but she finally let him go. "What wrong, what happened to you?"

"Your beautiful mind" Michael's hallucination said from next to Adam.

"Nothing" Katie muttered sitting down on the bench. She wiped the tears from her face, her eyes and cheeks now puffy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for uh, for Victoria" Adam said looking around. "I went back to her store, but she's gone"

"Yeah, she really doesn't stay in one place to long" Katie replied. "You think she can help with your problem"

"I don't know but it's worth a shot" Adam replied looking down to her. "What's going with you, why are you just sitting in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because. Of. You. And. Sam's. Bea-UTIFUL. MIND!" Lucifer yelled. "Say it damnit, I want to see you crush him" Katie lifted her head to the hallucination and Adam followed her eyes. She was staring at nothing. That's when he knew what was happening.

"What are you seeing?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him. She looked to him for a moment before her phone started ringing.

"Nothing" she lied before looking down to her phone. She gasped, before bring the phone to her ear. "What the hell, old man I thought you were dead"

"who is that?" Adam asked only to be shushed by Katie.

"Well, I'm not" Bobby replied. "I'm sitting outside the hospital, about to go in, just getting a head count of who all I'm breaking out of Lector Memorial"

"You're there now?" Katie asked before standing to her feet and grabbing Adam's shirt and both appeared in Bobby's truck.

"Gah!" Bobby said bringing his phone from his ear. "A little warning would be nice" Katie didn't say anything as she looked ahead to the hospital. He looked over to Adam who just shrugged.

"So what are we waiting for?" Katie asked.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Adam asked.

"Your brothers are here" Katie replied. "Dean with a broken leg, and Sam was unconscious the last time I saw him."

"When was the last time you saw them, exactly?" Bobby asked and Katie was silent for a moment. The last time she saw them was when she was standing up and walking away from them when they needed her. Before Bobby and Adam knew it, she was gone from the seat. They looked up to see her walking toward the entrance of the hospital. Both quickly got out to catch up with her.

"Maybe you should wait in the car" Adam suggested to Katie who seemed a bit out of it.

"I'm not waiting in the car" Katie said as they reached the front desk. "Hi" the nurse looked up to them. "I'm here to see my husband and brother in law, they were brought in last night" the nurse typed something on the computer.

"Sam and Dean Blackman?" the nurse asked and Katie nodded.

"How are they?" Katie asked.

"Well Dean's in recovery, his leg was pretty banged up and Sam still unconscious from that blow to the head" the nurse replied when two teenage boys walked by their eyes on Katie. She recognized them from her vision. She turned back to the nurse.

"What are their rooms?" and with that they were down the hall. "Bobby, find Sam, I get Dean, Adam you find us a way out of here"

"Why, what's going on?" Adam asked as Bobby turned off to find Sam.

"Lots, of cannibal demons, and their number one prey is lying in this hospital" Katie replied before stopping and turning to Adam. "We need something big, something that we all can get it fast, now go!" Adam nodded before running off in search of a vehicle. Katie continued walking when she finally found Dean's room. She walked in and stopped to find him lying on the floor. "So is this your big escape plan?" she walked over noticing the cast on his leg.

"Princess?" Dean said looking over to her. "What the hell happened, where did you go?"

"No time" Katie said grabbing Dean's arm and helping him to sit on the bed. "Where are your clothes?" she went looking before seeing the closet. "Ok, Bobby's getting Sam, Adam finding us a vehicle, and I need to find you some crutches" she handed Dean the clothes. "Do you need help getting dressed?" he shook his head reaching for the clothes, but grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, you've been crying" Dean said as more of statement rather than a question.

"I'm pregnant Dean, it's what we do" Katie replied with a smile. "We have to get out of here before demons neither one of us can fight show up" Dean just stared at her for a moment before letting her go. Katie began walking down the halls of the hospital, when the two teenagers from earlier stepped in front of her.

"So pretty" one of the teenagers said and both wore very creepy smiles. "He wants to see you"

"Well I'm busy right now, so…" she lifted her hands sending both the boys flying. She turned and noticed a supply closet, she looked in and spotted a pair of crutches. She grabbed them and headed back to the room.

"Any trouble?" Dean asked pulling on his shirt as Katie walked in.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" Katie replied resting the crutches against the bed before going to help Dean with his shirt and then his jacket. "Shoes?" he pointed to the corner and she went over and grabbed his shoes. "Shoe shopping just got a whole lot easier" she picked up one of the shoes and went over and help him put it on. "Ok, we're ready" she helped him to his feet and handed him the crutches before going over to the door and seeing if the coast was clear. She heard Dean move behind her, and once the hall was clear she gently tugged on his jacket for him to follow her. She kept a couple of paces ahead of him. Dean limped down the hallway keeping an eye out, because if something did pop out at them, he wasn't sure either one of them could do much. Katie held out a hand stopping him when she heard someone walking by.

"I want them found now!" a doctor yells. Katie and Dean share a look. Once the coast is clear they continue walking until they find the doors. They spot Adam standing outside of an ambulance and they quickly make their way out .

"Finally, where the hell have you two been?" Adam asked opening the door. He helped Katie into the back and then Dean. Both looked down to an unconscious Sam. Katie was about to go over to him, when Dean caught her arm. She looked back to him, but he didn't say a word. Adam hit the side of the van and Bobby peeled out of there.

They ended up back at the Winchester house. It was far enough from Sioux falls for them to hide out from the Leviathans. Sam finally came to, still a bit disoriented, but he was dealing. Adam was quieter than usual, his head in books searching for answers to questions that wouldn't go away. Three weeks later Dean currently sat up in their bed, his legs on the bed. It was only because his wife insisted that he didn't move until his leg was healed. He thought she was giving him a taste of his own medicine because of the whole bed rest thing. He hoped that since they were just hiding out, that he would finally be able to find out what happened to her that night. The problem was, she wasn't talking much. She would speak in answer to menial questions, are you hungry, are you tired.. etc, but other than that nothing. Something was wrong, and he needed to figure it out. The only problem was, he was stuck in this bed.

Katie stood above the sink washing dishes. She hadn't seen any hallucinations since the day on the bench. She inwardly hoped that maybe she'd found a way to get rid of them, but that all went out the window.

"When are you going to realize, we're not going anywhere?" Michael asked and Katie dropped the plate on the floor. The crash enough for the two youngest Winchesters' to run into the kitchen.

"Hey, step back" Adam said walking over to Katie but she backed away from the glass as Sam bent down to pick up the shards.

"Look at them" Lucifer said and Katie's head rose to see him sitting on the kitchen table. "It's their fault too you know, they were stupid enough to let us in"

"Hey" Sam said after clearing out the glass. "Are you ok?"

"You know there's a way to solve this" Lucifer said now appearing next to Sam. "A bullet would end all of this"

"No" Katie said before moving past them out of the kitchen.

"Something's wrong" Sam said turning back to Adam. Adam was quiet and from the look Sam knew his brother was hiding something. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"When I found her" Adam said. "She was crying, I'd never seen her like that" he sighed shaking his head. "And when I was talking to her, she wasn't paying attention to me, but to something else"

"Something else?" Sam asked.

"I think something only she could see" Adam a replied..

"Wait, you think she's hallucinating too?" Sam asked and Adam nodded. "I don't understand, why would she-"

"What?" Adam asked. The look on Sam's face was one of realization.

"It's us" Sam replied and Adam looked to his brother confused. "C'mon I mean the both of us suddenly go crazy seeing Michael and Lucifer, what if she's tapping into the crazy" Adam and Sam stood there for a moment in silence, a sudden wave of guilt rushing over them. It was because of her that they were even out of that cage and to know she was hurting because of them just made them feel even worse.

"What do we do?" Adam asked and Sam sighed.

"You two alright?" Bobby asked startling both brothers. With Dean on bed, Katie being all hormonal, it was up to him to watch the two brothers who were missing some screws.

"Yeah, Katie broke a plate" Sam replied. "We were making sure she was ok"

"Where is she?" Bobby asked. He had to admit he was worried about the girl. There was something going on with her and no one seemed to know what. They all stopped when they heard the doorbell ring. Bobby turned grabbing his gun, and moved to the door. He pulled back the curtain and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Sam asked as Bobby opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked as the man just walked in past him.

"JT?" Sam asked.

"Wait, this is JT?" Adam asked looking between Sam and the man who just walked into their house.

"You're the smartass" JT replied gaining a glare from Adam. "I need to speak with Katie"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" Adam snapped. JT just ignored him before turning to Sam.

"Is she here?" JT asked.

"Yeah, she is" Sam replied. "Why, what's up?"

"She didn't tell you what happened?" JT asked and they all looked over to him confused.

"JT?" Katie said walking in. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright" JT replied walking over to her. "You didn't look too good the last I saw you"

"Well I'm fine" Katie replied quickly. She looked over to the three pairs of curious eyes on them. "You should go, Dean's upstairs and he won't like you here"

"Dean's upstairs?" JT asked and Katie nodded. "Good, because I need to talk to him" he moved to go upstairs but Katie caught his arm.

"Stop, are you crazy, you can't go up there" Katie replied.

"You didn't tell him did you?" JT asked and then looked over to Sam, Adam and Bobby. "Any of them"

"Tell us what?" Sam asked and Katie glanced over to him.

"No one can find him" JT replied. "And if he comes back, they need to be in the know"

"It won't come to that" Katie replied trying to pull him to the door. "Just leave"

"Will one of you tell us what the hell is going on?" Bobby asked and both Katie and JT turned to him.

"I'd like an answer to that too" they both turned and saw Dean standing at the top of the stairs, crutches under his arms.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Katie said releasing JT arm. She moved to go up the stairs.

"No, one of you need to start talking, now!" Dean snapped. JT and Katie shared a glanced before turning back to Dean. "What's going on?"

Dean now sat on the couch his casted leg now rested on the table. His face was hard, as his jaw clenched. JT told the story of Alex attacking his wife, as Katie was unable to let the events of that day even pass her lips. Dean looked over to her as she was unable to meet his gaze.

"Where is he?" Dean asked looking over to JT.

"Don't know, he cleared out his things from their house and just disappeared" JT replied. Katie silently stood to her feet and walked out of the room. "Look I've been looking for this son of a bitch, but it's like he just fell off the face of the earth"

"You think he's just gone?" Adam asked and JT looked over to him.

"You didn't see that look in his eyes when he had her" JT replied his own jaw clenching. "He'll be back with another sick attempt to get her back" he turned back to Dean. "If he does-"

"He won't get a chance to" Dean replied. "Alex is a dead man" there was silence.

"Well that's good to know, because I'm heading out" JT said standing to his feet. "It seems you boys let something loose"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Talked to a couple of people, they're running into these things, they're turning up in hospitals, bleed black goo" JT looked around. "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, they're call… uh Leviathans" Sam replied. "They were inside Cas when he opened purgatory"

"Well any word how to kill them?" JT asked but the reply was silence. "Well then this should be an interesting trip"

"Hey, thanks for uh for what you did" Dean said looking up to the man. As much as he hated to admit it, he was grateful JT was there when he wasn't. "And thanks for filling us in"

"Didn't do it for you" JT replied.

"I know" Dean sighed. "Thanks" JT just nodded.

"You sure you don't need me to stick around" JT looked down to Dean's cast. "You don't look like you're up for a fight right now" Dean caught the slight smirk on the man's face.

"Don't worry, nothing's coming near her" Dean replied and JT nodded again.

"That's good to hear" the Irishman replied. "Because if it does, I'm holding you responsible, and then me and you will finally get some things out" Dean just silently nodded before watching the man leave.

"Look, I'm going to round up my old library" Bobby said standing to his feet.

"I thought it all burned down" Dean replied.

"Yeah, which is why I made copies" Bobby replied turning to Adam and Sam, who both seemed to be somewhere else.

"Adam, Sam!" Dean yelled. "Hey, ground control!"

"What, I'm fine" Adam replied turning to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm here" Sam said. "I'm fine"

"I'm going to go, you going to be alright?" Bobby asked looking between the brothers.

"Yeah" Dean replied looking over to his brothers. "Right" they all turned to see Katie with her coat on heading for the door. "Where are you going?" she stopped and turned.

"Market, we need food" Katie replied.

"We'll go" Sam said patting Adam on the arm.

"Yeah, we can pick up some stuff" Adam added.

"Guys-"

"It's not a problem" Sam said as he and Adam grabbed their jackets.

"I guess I'll go too" Bobby said. "Oh, wait I'm almost forgot, here" he reached into his pocket and hand pulled out some keys. "That should brighten your day"

"Thanks" Dean replied as he watched the old hunters and his brothers leave. Now it was just the two of them. She stood a couple of feet away from his, looking over to him before turning. "Wait" she stopped and sighed and turned back to him.

"What?"

"We should talk"

"No, we shouldn't" Katie replied. "I want to forget it and talking about it doesn't help me do that"

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Dean asked ignoring her wishes. She shook her head. "I mean you could've ended the entire thing, so why didn't you?"

"Because my powers aren't working the way they should" Katie replied. "I could've killed him"

"Would that have been a bad thing" Dean muttered and Katie just shook her head. She turned to leave again. "Will you stop!" She turned back to him. "Something else is going on, what is it?" She expected one of the hallucinations to pop out and taunt her, but they never came. "Hey, before at Bobby's yard did you see something?" she didn't expect the question and found coming up with an answer that much harder. "You did didn't you, what?"

"Dean don't worry about it, I'm fine" Katie said and turned and walked away. This was the part where he would get up and follow her, but his eyes only turned to the cast on his leg.

"You're a real bitch you know that" Dean muttered.

After a while he got tired of just sitting there before he grabbed his crutches and went looking for her. It didn't take him long find her in the office, sitting at the table her head in a book. She glanced over to him before turning back to the book.

"Any luck?" Dean asked.

"No, I haven't found anything" Katie replied. Dean walked over and noticed a sketch sitting on the table among the books.

"Who's this?" he asked taking a seat at the table. Katie looked over to him and sighed.

"Good question" she replied. "I have no idea who he is, but I keep seeing his face" Dean looked over to her and she shook her head. "Not like that, in visions, like I'm seeing with the rest of the Leviathans"

"You think he's one of them?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, but he's apart of this" Katie replied before looking back down to her book.

"Hey" Dean said and she looked over to him. "Help me upstairs" she nodded before standing to her feet and helping him. Once upstairs back in the bedroom, Katie placed crutches aside, before helping Dean to the bed. She was about to go back downstairs when he caught her arm. "Stay" she looked at him for a moment before sliding into the bed next him. He lifted his arm and she slid closer to him laying her head on his chest. His hand rest on her waist and the other began sliding across her belly. The baby was a week past due and everyone was a little on edge, just waiting. The waiting was killing them. "I think the kid realizes how crazy it is out here, and decided to stay in there" he heard a small laugh and he smiled.

"Smart Kid" she replied bringing her hand to his chest. "Now that you mention, maybe leaving the pregnant lady and the one legged husband home alone wasn't a good idea"

"Hey, don't worry, the moment you say the word, I'll get you to the hospital" Dean replied. She laughed again and the fell into a comfortable silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"Katie replied and Dean could tell she was probably almost asleep.

"Do you feel safe with me?" Dean asked and Katie opened her eyes not sure she heard him correctly. She lifted her head so she could look into his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you feel safe with me?" Dean repeated and this time Katie sat up.

"Where is this coming from?" Katie asked and that's when she remembered. "This is about what Lux said, and now you're pairing that with this Alex business"

"You still haven't answered the question" Dean replied and Katie brought herself closer to him, bringing her face inches away from his. She just looked into his eyes for a moment.

"Only with you do I ever feel safe" Katie replied. "I know there are a lot of people who care about me, but I am only at ease when I'm with you because I know you will protect me, protect us" Dean placed his hand to the side of her face.

"I promise you I will not let anything happen to you" she brought her lips to his in a kiss that both of them needed. It was gentle, but also fiery. It took everything inside of him to pull away. "I need you to talk to me" and that when she knew it was time to come clean. She laid her head back on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her. She was being honest, because right now she couldn't feel any safer. She didn't have to be strong, and she didn't have know the answers, all she had to do was be with him.

Katie took a deep breath and opened her mouth letting it all come out. The truth about everything. Sam, Adam seeing their hallucinations, her guilt over Castiel, her guilt over Alex. Once she started, she couldn't stop she talked about her father and missing him, she talked about Ryan, Isabel and Aiden, and their refusal to even speak to her. She finally let all of those things that she was carrying off her back and when she was done, she let out a breath even she didn't know she was holding.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Yes" she replied honestly. She was better.

Katie didn't know she was asleep until her eyes flew open and the sun that was once shining in was replaced by the moonlight. She sat up from the bed and found that she was alone. She slid of the bed and stood to her feet, hissing at the slight pain that hit her. She stood there for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it came. She brushed it off to standing to quickly before walking over to the bathroom. It was empty and figured Dean was probably down stairs. She walked into the hallway and headed for the stairs. Grabbing the railing she slowly made her way down. She stopped in the living room where she saw Dean sitting holding an angel grinder, his cast cut in half on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked and Dean looked over to her.

"Sam and Adam" Dean replied. "The other shoe dropped" he stood to his feet and began walking back in forth to get some feeling back into his leg. Katie walked over and picked up a note that was sitting on the table. It said that they would be back in a few days, and that they were fine. She looked back over to Dean.

"You're leaving?" Katie asked and Dean stopped and turned to her.

"No" he sighed. "You're coming with me" she looked down to the note and then back over to him.

"No" she said dropping the note on the table before turning and walking away. Dean followed after her.

"What do you mean no, both of them are in crazy land and they could be on a road trip with Lucy and Mickey for all we know" Dean said.

"And I'm having a baby Dean!" Katie snapped. It surprised him. He thought of anyone she'd be the first one to find them and make sure they were alright. "Look I love them, but I can't go chasing after them not like this, you know that" That's when Dean found himself stuck between a rock and hard place. He had to make a choice, one he didn't want to make. He had to choose between leaving his pregnant wife who could go into labor the moment he steps out of the house, or he could go find his brothers who're both have difficulty distinguishing between what's real or not.

"You should go" Katie said and Dean looked at her for a moment. "Look you're right, neither one of them is in any shape to be out there"

"I can't just leave you here alone" Dean replied. "What if your water breaks and there no one here"

"You're right, if only I had the ability to be here and then to the hospital in the blink of an eye" he rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, wait I do, Dean look I will be fine, plus you already promised that when I have this baby you will be there right?"

"There's nothing that could keep me away" Dean replied walking over to her. He placed his hands on her wait. "Look if anything happens, while I'm gone, you feel anything that isn't normal get to the hospital and then have them call me, and I promise wherever I am, I will find a way to get to you before that baby gets here, ok?" Katie nodded before he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips.

Katie stood by the window and watched as he walked out of the house in search of a car. And just that quick he was gone and she was in this big house all by herself. She brought a hand to her stomach and realized that wasn't technically true.

"He did it again" Katie lifted her head and turned to see a familiar little girl standing behind her. Katie sighed before walking past her into the kitchen. "I knew he would, and so did you"

"Go away Lux" Katie replied walking over and opening the refrigerator.

"Hey, you're the one holding my leash, if I'm here it means its' your doing" Lux replied taking a seat at the kitchen counter across from Katie. "You're all alone, and wanted some company so here I am"

"I half expected my new hallucination friends to show up" Katie muttered pouring herself a glass of juice. "You know what the deal is with them?"

"When you brought Sam and Adam back you created a connection between you and them" Lux replied. "When Castiel knocked down Sam's wall and let the crazy out, you got the backlash"

"What about Adam, why is this happening to him, I mean Cas didn't do anything to him" Katie replied and Lux just shrugged.

"I don't know how his wall was knocked down, but the damn thing wasn't strong to begin with, maybe he just had bad luck" Lux replied. Katie nodded taking a sip of her juice. "So, here you are nine months pregnant, about to have this baby at any moment and there's no one around"

"I don't want to hear this" Katie placed her glass in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

"You're not the least bit upset that you've always been there" Lux said following behind Katie. "Saving them, being the strong one, and when it's your turn to need them, they're just gone"

"It's not like that" Katie called over her shoulder before going into the office and slamming the door behind her. She knew it was unnecessary, but it helped.

"No, it's just these people you surround yourself with are idiots always getting themselves into situations they can get out of and its left up to you to fix it" Lux said sitting on top of the desk. "I mean c'mon here you are about to have his kid and he couldn't even choose you this one time"

"It's not like that!" Katie snapped once again feeling the sharp pain. This time it was in her side and once again was gone. "Look I'm not arguing with—" she shook her head. "Whatever the hell you are!" Katie walked out of the office about to head upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She stopped and hesitated for a moment before walking over to the door. She peaked out the window but let out a sigh of relief before opening the door. "What are you doing here, I thought you were leaving?"

"I was, but I got a call from a buddy of mines to hold off for a while" JT replied walking into the house. "In case things go south, they want to have reinforcements, and that just happens to be my name" he took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked watching him make himself at home.

"Dean called me, said he had to go find his brothers and needed someone to keep an eye on you" JT replied. "I think he's starting to trust me"

"And that would be stupid of him" Katie replied as JT brought his feet to the coffee table. "Feet down" he huffed before putting his feet on the coffee table.

"If you ask me that husband of yours is an idiot" JT replied.

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to give me their opinion on my husband" Katie muttered looking over to Lux who was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room, her feet swinging above the floor.

"But c'mon first he leaves you here alone about to crap out a baby" JT said and Katie grimaced at his word choice. "And then he calls me, the one person you should never leave alone with your old lady"

"Maybe he's finally figured out that you're not a threat" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, right" JT replied leaning back on the couch and once again placing his feet on the coffee table.

"If I tell you again to get your feet off my coffee table JT, you're going to wish Dean hadn't called you" Katie replied and the man brought his feet to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know- not standing?" JT asked looking over to Katie. "You should be taking it easy right?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going to bed" she said turning about to head up the stairs when the doorbell rang. She was about to walk over and get it when JT jumped to his feet.

"Hey" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. "I'll get it, go upstairs"

"I'm not going up stairs" Katie said and JT just shook his head before walking over and opening the door.

"Can I help you?" JT asked his voice full of annoyance as he looked at the unfamiliar man who stood at the door.

"Uh, hey yeah, I uh live next door" the man said and Katie moved from behind JT. "Hey, Katie right" the man took a step but JT held out a hand.

"Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" JT asked and the man just backed away.

"I'm sorry, um, I live next door" he said.

"Uh, yeah, James right?" Katie asked and the man smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, and you're Katie right?" Katie nodded.

"And I'm JT, now what the hell are you doing here, it's kind of late for a welcome to the neighborhood, isn't it?" JT asked and James just looked over to him. Katie just pushed him out of the way and walked over to the man.

"I was just coming over to warn you guys, a couple of neighbors have been seeing a suspicious person in the area" James said and this caught JT's attention.

"What kind of suspicious person?" JT asked and James looked over to him.

"Uh, just a weird guy that no one knows, but he's always around" James said with a shrug. "I just wanted to let you guys know, just so you'd keep your eyes open"

"Thanks James" Katie replied with a smile. The man smiled back at her, with one final nod he turned and left. JT closed the door.

"You know you're going to have to stop doing that" JT said and Katie looked over to him confused.

"Doing what?" Katie asked.

"Smiling" JT replied. "It's what reels them in and then drives them crazy"

"Is that what happened to you?" Katie asked. "You saw me smile, and now you won't leave me the hell alone"

"Hey, I'm the only friend you have at the moment" JT replied. "Weren't you going to bed" Katie shook her head before turning and heading up the stairs. She was halfway there when she stopped and turned to see JT standing behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm making sure you get to your bedroom safely" JT replied and Katie rolled her eyes. "What it could get dangerous"

"I think I'll risk it" Katie replied. "Go make sure the doors and windows are locked" she turned and headed back up the stairs. JT stood there until he heard her door close before going to make sure the house was locked down tight.

JT found himself walking around the dark quiet house. He would never admit it out loud the place was actually nice. It something he wouldn't turn away if he were ever given the chance. He walked over to the window and looked out when he noticed someone standing in front of the house. The darkness hiding their face. He quickly grabbed his gun and threw open the door walking out. Whoever it was disappeared. He scanned the area figuring whoever it was couldn't have gotten far.

"I know it's you, you pathetic bastard!" JT called. "If you come anywhere near her I will kill you" JT looked around once more before turning and walking into the house. JT closed the door behind him making sure to clamp all locks. When he turned he didn't expect the person there standing in front of him holding a baseball bat. He was about to yell out Katie's name, but before he could open his mouth, there was darkness.

"Who's pathetic now" Alex said before giving JT's unconscious body a kick.

"JT!" Alex heard Katie call from upstairs. "I think something's wrong!' Alex gripped the bat before heading upstairs. He slowly pushed open the door to the bedroom, and found the bed empty. He turned when he heard a door open, in time to see Katie walking from the bathroom. "JT I-" she stopped when her eyes landed on Alex. They widen and she froze. "Alex what are you doing here, and where is JT?"

"JT taking a little nap" Alex replied walking over to Katie dragging the bat behind him. She glanced down to the bat and then back up to him. "And I think you know why I'm here" He placed himself right in front of her, and she could smell the alcohol on him, even stronger than before if that was possible.

"Alex please don't do this" Katie said placing a hand on her stomach backing away. She jumped when he dropped the bat to the floor. He kept walking toward her as he reached into his pocket. "What are you doing?" She watched as he pulled out a syringe. "No!" she lifted her hands willing to take any risks there were in using her powers at the moment, when another sharp pain hit her, this one seeming to move from her sides to her stomach. Both hands fly to her belly as she bends over in pain. It all happened so fast that she didn't even notice when the needle was piercing the side of her neck.

She knew something wasn't right, when the light that shone in her eyes actually hurt. Everything around her felt more like a dream than reality. She tried to move her hands, but nothing happened. She lifted her head seemed like a chore all in itself. She cracked open her eyes to see JT sitting across from her tied to a chair, and his mouth closed with duct tape. There was blood stained on the side of his head as he looked over to her with worry in his eyes. It was dried, and she figured they'd probably been like this for quite a while. She tried to open her mouth to speak, but soon realized that her mouth was also taped. She looked down to herself to see she was tied to a chair as well. Her hands were behind her back, while her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. She blinked her eyes a bit, trying to focus, everything just seemed fuzzy. Looking around the room, she realized that they were downstairs in the panic room. Her head whipped around to the door when she heard footsteps coming closer, and soon Alex appeared.

"You're up" Alex said walking over to her and placing a kiss on her head. She tried her best to pull away, but she couldn't get far. JT yelled something that came out muffled behind the tape, but Alex just ignored him "I know I owe you an explanation for all of this" his hands ran over the ropes around her. "Right now I can't trust you, and I know you don't have a reason to trust me" he looked over to JT. "Thanks to people like him and Dean" he walked over and took a seat on the bed behind her. "But you will, but first you have to see them for who they really are" JT kept glancing between Katie and Alex. He was worried that Katie wasn't able to barely hold her head up, this only got worse when she began crying out in pain, the sound muffled by the tape. His eyes widen with horror when he realized what was happening. She was in labor. She was in labor tied to a chair in a basement, when she should be in a hospital. JT began yelling again, knowing nothing he was saying was making any sense. Katie looked over into his eyes and held his gaze until the contraction was over.

"And I had to think long and hard how I could do that" Alex continued ignoring what just happened. "And then it hit me, there's only one thing that ties you to Dean, one thing that keeps you together" Alex stood off the bed and walked over bring his arms around her from the back and placing his hands on her belly. "It's the kid Kat, without the kid there's nothing keeping you and Dean together" Katie's breathing became faster, as tears began to fall from her eyes. "So we're going to just wait out your labor here in this basement until its over" he kissed the side of her face and she pulled her face away again. "Don't worry once the baby is gone, I'll make sure you'll alright, and then that wool they all have over your eyes will be gone… then we can be together" He kissed her on her head. "All we have to do is wait"

They all froze when they heard the sound of a door opening and closing upstairs. Katie prayed to whoever was listening that it was Dean. There was no one in this world she wanted more at this moment than Dean.

"Anybody home!" a voice yelled and she realized it was Bobby. Alex grabbed his baseball bat and brought a finger to his lips signaling for them to be quiet, before disappearing up the stairs. Once he was gone JT tried furiously to pull from the restraints but they were tight. He looked over to Katie who's breathing still hadn't calmed down. He was afraid she was having a panic attack and would pass out. She needed to get to a hospital and soon.

Dean walked back to the impala after killing the Kitsune, a demon that feeds on brains. Apparently the Sam knew the demon and dragged Adam along to go after it. He found them and then punched Sam before informing him of the new rule. They steal his car, they get punched. It's also the same time Sam told him of meeting the Kitsune, Amy he told him, when he was younger, and how now she's not evil. But she was still a demon to be handled, but right now Sam didn't see that, he couldn't see that. So he handled it. He got into the impala and took out his cell phone.

_"Yeah" Sam answered._

"I'm on my way back, you and Adam get your stuff ready, we're leaving as soon as I pull up" Dean said.

_"Alright" Sam replied hanging up._

Dean dialed another number, he dialed Katie, but it only rang until it went to voice mail. Then he tried JT, but it only did the same.

"Damnit" Dean muttered hanging up the phone. "Please don't be where I think you are" he shifted the car into drive and headed to the motel to pick up his brothers. He was afraid that his fears were coming true and that she was in labor at the hospital and he wasn't there. He knew she'd never forgive him for missing the birth of their first baby. The moment he pulled into the parking lot he honked his horn three times and waited impatiently as his brothers hurried out.

_Dean!_

A voice yelled in his head so loud. He closed his eyes bringing a hand to rest on his head. Suddenly the images of Katie tied to a chair, her mouth covered with tape as she cried flashed in his head.

_Dean!_

There it was again. This time he knew who it was. It was her, she was crying out for him. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam sitting in the passenger seat and Adam in the back seat.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean looked his brother in the eyes. "Katie" Dean didn't reply before he shifted the car into drive and peeled out of that parking lot like a bat out of hell.

Katie's hands squeezed into tight fists as another wave of contractions hit her. She tried calculating how far apart they were, but her mind was too clouded to do something that simple. Her eyes snapped open to see JT staring back at her. She nodded letting him know that she was alright. Both heard footsteps, and would have done of back flip if they could when Bobby entered the panic room. He walked straight for Katie and gently peeled the tape from her mouth.

"Bobby, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you" Katie said breathlessly. "Where's Alex?"

"I knocked the son of a bitch out" Bobby said turning and taking the tape off of JT mouth as well.

"Bobby, you need to untie us quick" JT said looking over to Katie. "She's been having contractions" Bobby's head whipped around to Katie who only nodded in confirmation. "We have to get her to a hospital" Bobby was about to untie Katie when Alex came in the door fast.

"Bobby, behind you!" Katie yelled but it was too late. Alex hit the man hard with the baseball bat, knocking him out cold. "Bobby!" she tried pulling from her ropes. "Alex, look at me" the man stood there breathing erratically still gripping the bat. "Alex, look at me!" he turned his head to her. "Untie me now"

"I will" he dropped the bat and went over kneeling in front of her. "I promise you I will, but not with this baby"

"Alex if you hurt my baby, I will kill you" Katie growled through her teeth. "Untie me, now!" he brought a hand to the side of her face.

"Don't worry, you'll see" Alex said and that's when Katie finally had enough.

"You should know you brought this on yourself" Katie said before concentrating everything she had on sending the man flying into the wall. There was a loud thump, before his body hit the ground. She looked over to him and noticed blood starting to appear.

"Kat, look at me" JT said but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"_So I found myself confused this morning" Katie looked up from her book. She was sitting under a big tree reading, when the stranger appears. "I was reading the dictionary, because my life is so interesting, and there was this picture of a woman under the word beautiful" _

"_Really, and tell me did I look like this woman?" Katie asked as the man took a seat in the grass across from her. _

"_It's funny you say that, because yeah you really do" he replied with a smile before holding out his hand. "I'm Alex" Katie smiled back before reaching forward and shaking his hand. _

"_Katie" _

"Katie, look at me damnit!" JT yelled trying to pull himself from the ropes. Her eyes never left the man she once loved.

"_You know I hate surprises" Katie said walking as Alex's hands covered her eyes. _

"_I know, but you're going to love this, trust me" Alex replied. They continued a few moments longer before he finally removed his hands. "Tada" they stood in the middle of an empty amusement park, right in front of the Ferris wheel. _

"_Alex" Katie said turning to him. "What-" she looked down to see the man down on one knee, a small box in his hands. "Oh my God" _

"_Katherine Carlson I've never met anyone like you, you're a rarity among women" Alex took a deep breath. "Which is why I'd want nothing more than to make you my wife, will you marry me?" Katie stared down to him for a moment. _

"_Yes" she said her eyes tearing up. She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Alex slipped the ring on before jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around her bring her into a passionate kiss. _

"You had no choice Kat!" JT said but he wasn't sure she could even hear him anymore. He turned his head, when he heard sounds from upstairs. "Hey, somebody, we're down here!" JT turned back to Katie.

"_Wait!" Alex yelled almost running after Katie. "You have to let me explain" he grabbed her arm and she turned to him. _

"_Explain what!" Katie snapped. "You've been screwing my sister behind my back, there's nothing to explain" she moved to walk away but he grabbed her arm again. _

"_Look I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" Alex replied. "But you're never here Kat, you're off fighting this war none of us know anything about, while I'm here alone" _

"_You will not blame me for why you could keep it in your pants!" Katie snapped. "You think this wasn't their plan, that the moment my mother found out who your parents were she would plot to get you and Bridget together, and you fell for it" _

"_It's not like that Kat" Alex said. "I needed someone when you weren't there, and Bridget was" _

"_Fine, well then I hope you and my sister are happy together" Katie snapped before pulling off her engagement ring and throwing it at him before turning and walking away. _

"Princess" It was Dean. Katie turned her head to see Dean's eyes looking back in to hers. He worked furiously to untie her. Once the last rope was untied he picked her up into his arms, her body going limp as he struggles to hold him up. "Hey, you're ok, you're alright, we're getting you to a hospital" He brought his arm under her legs and picked her up into his arms.

"The contractions, uh" JT said as Sam untied him. "They're about an hour apart, that's a guess" once the ropes dropped he stood to his feet and began following after Dean who hadn't said a word to anyone other than Katie as he walked up the stairs.

"I'm alright" Bobby said as Adam helped him to his feet. He looked down to Alex's body and walked over and placed two fingers on the man's neck. "He's still breathing, not for long if he keeps bleeding like this" Bobby stood there and shared a look with Adam and Sam. Each of them thinking the same thing. Should they really get the bastard help. Sam looked down before shaking his head. He took out his cell phone.

"Yeah, we need an ambulance"

"Don't worry, I got you princess" Dean whispered in her ears. He felt her nuzzle closer into his arms. He should've been here. That's what he kept saying over and over in his head. He shouldn't have left his pregnant wife, he should've been here. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" JT moved in front of him and opened the door as they moved quickly to the car. Dean climbed into the backseat, and without a request being needed JT jumped into the driver's seat and pulling off. "We're going to get through-"

"Dean!" Katie yelled surprising him. She looked up to his face. "Shut up, this baby is coming and right now all I want you to do is hold my damn hand!" Dean nodded before grabbing her hand. She screamed as another contraction came, squeezing Dean's hand.

The baby was coming.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh!It's happening!**


	5. Project Protect Baby

**A/N:Here is the next chapter for you!**

* * *

Katie laid back on the hospital bed her hands mindlessly thumping her belly. Dean watched her closely as the sounds of her and the baby's heart beats echoed through the room. Apparently labor was nothing like she'd seen on tv, where the woman goes in screaming and five minutes later, there's a baby. Labor could last hours, and her water hasn't even broke yet.

"You know I thought when we got here, this would move a little faster" Katie said breaking the silence. She turned her head and looked over to Dean. "What's wrong?"

"I should've been there" Dean said and Katie sighed.

"Yes you should've" Katie replied and Dean dropped his head. The guilt was killing him and the hear her say that only made him feel worse. "You also should've stopped the assassination of Abraham Lincoln" his head rose. "You should've stopped Mariah Carey from making Glitter" She took his hand in hers. "You're here right now, and that's all I care about"

"You're not mad at me?" Dean asked and Katie smiled.

"No, I'm pissed, but right now there's a being about to be torn from my body and I'm just prioritizing" Katie replied. "We will have it out later, right now another one's coming" she sat up from the bed and Dean stood to his feet one hand in hers as the other rubbed her back.

"Just breathe, princess" Dean brought his head to rest on the side of her's as she breathed through the contraction. Once it was over both turned at the knock on the door.

"How are we doing in here" Dr. Nora Crane asked. She was the OB they'd been seeing, and she was also aware of the supernatural. Given that no one knew how the birth by witch was going to turn out, they thought it best to bring someone in who wouldn't freak out.

"Get it out of me!" Katie yelled and the doctor chuckled.

"You're doing great, especially after hours of having no medical attention" Dr. Crane replied. She took a seat on the stool and rolled over in front of Katie. "Let's see where we're at" Dean and Katie stood waiting for the doctor to tell them, how much longer it would be. Neither liked the change of expression on the doctor's face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Nora looked over to him. Nora didn't respond as she stripped the gloves from her hands and walked over to one of the monitors. She sighed and turned back to the couple. "Damnit, Nora what the hell is happening?"

"The baby's heart rate is slowing down" Nora replied. Dean brought his arms around Katie. "Baby's heart rates usually slows down this close to birth, but the rate is falling somewhere I don't want it" she turned back to the monitor. "I wish we'd caught this sooner"

"But a crazy bastard had my wife tied up in a basement!" Dean snapped shaking his head. Katie turned to Nora.

"What do we do?" Katie asked.

"We're going to have to perform a caesarian" Nora replied turning back to the monitor. "Which I did not want to do after what happened, but at this point, I think it's the only option" she turned back to the couple. "Look I have to tell you that with any under the knife procedure, there's risks for you and the baby, but I also have to tell you that if we don't do this your baby might not survive a natural birth"

"Can you give us a minute?" Dean asked. Nora nodded before leaving the two. "Princess-"

"We're doing this" Katie replied simply looking over to him.

"We need to at least discuss this" Dean replied remembering the close calls she's had going under the knife. "There's a lot at risk here"

"I know, but this baby comes first" Katie replied bringing her hands to her stomach. "Right now this baby needs to be here, I know that, I feel that" she turned back to him. "This baby is important Dean, we have to do this"

"I need you to promise me that you're gonna fight to come back to me" Dean said before bringing his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise" Katie replied lifting her head. "But if something happens-"

"Don't-"

"Dean, just listen ok, if something happens, please" she took a deep breath. "Please do not name our kid after anything that has to do with that damn car" He laughed placing another kiss on her head. He knew what she was doing, trying to lighten the mood. "Nah, I'm not going to risk it, I'll be back" he laughed again.

"I'll go get Nora" Dean said before walking out of the room.

Katie brought her hands to her belly, and ran a hand over the tacky hospital gown.

"I guess we're going to be seeing you soon little one" Katie said feeling the baby moving slightly. "Don't worry, this will all be over soon"

"Not even close to over" Katie's eyes lifted to see the hallucinations of Micheal and Lucifer sitting at both ends of the foot of her bed. "It'll never be over"

"We're never going to leave-" Lucifer was cut off. Both hallucinations looked around as if something was wrong, and then suddenly they were gone. Katie looked around confused.

"They were really getting on my nerves" Katie turned to see Lux sitting with her chin under her knees by the window. "You have enough to deal with, without those two bastards talking you to death"

"You could do that this whole time and you did nothing?" Katie asked and Lux sighed, through her legs down.

"I'm the pet here" Lux replied. "You could've gotten rid of them yourself, but you still underestimate your abilities" she stood up and walked over to Katie and placed a hand on her belly. "You should've been here sooner"

"He would have died" Katie replied.

"Then he would have died!" Lux snapped. "This baby's life comes before the life of some possessed, psychopath"

"Possess?" Katie asked.

"He works in a hospital, where a little of everything swings by" Lux relpied. "He was bound to come across a supernatural. There was a strike of thunder and Lux turned to the window. "You're in a hospital"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked and Lux turned back to her.

"It means that project protect baby going into overdrive" Lux replied. "This day had be prophesized and there are being who if not coming are probably already here" the lights of the hospital flickered off and then back on. "To make sure this prophecy goes through without a hitch"

"What prophecy?" Katie asked

"Apparently this baby will not be born" Lux replied and Katie's hands moved across her stomach. "And it's up to you and that husband of yours to turn that prophecy to crap"

"why am I just learning this now!" Katie snapped as another contraction came.

"And that is my cue" Lux replied before disappearing as Katie began screaming out in pain.

"I'm right here princess" Dean said running in and grabbing her hand. He rubbed her back as the lights once again flickered. Dean looked up to the light until it stay on. He felt Katie release a breath and knew the contraction was over.

"Dean, something's happening" Katie said and Dean looked over to her. "Demons, probably whatever else there is, coming here to stop this baby from being born" Dean looked to her confused. "I think it's time you called in the calvary" there was a knock at the door and both turned to see Nora.

"Alright, mom we got lucky, we can get you in soon" Nora said walking in with a couple of nurses. "Laura and Jennifer here are going to get you prepped" she turned to Dean. "And we're going to need you to fill some things out, before we get you set up to be there with her ok?" Dean turned back to Katie. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her.

"Nora" Dean said nodding toward the door. They walked over as the nurses began unhooking things from Katie. "Katie thinks something maybe coming"

"when you say something…?" Nora asked and Dean just nodded. "This is bad"

"Tell me about it" Dean replied looking over to Katie. "We need this placed locked down tight"

"Dean this is hospital, we can't just stop letting people in" Nora replied. She turned to Katie. "We need to keep whatever gets in away from her" she turned back to Dean. "You may need to get some people here, the more eyes and ears the better"

"That's what Katie said" Dean said turning back to Nora. "the thing is the biggest mistake I've made is leaving her when she needed me the most, and that's not happening now"

"So where ever she goes, you go" Nora stated and Dean nodded. "Right, well I still need you to fill out those forms before the procedure, but you can do that not letting her out of your sight"

"Thanks" Dean said. "Could you fill my brothers in and have get anybody and everybody they can here" there was another strike of lightening and the lights once again flashed. "If something is coming for my family, I'm going to give them one hell of a fight" Nora nodded.

"Laura, Mr. Rodgers is going with his wife, after the incident he's a little hesitant to leave her" Nora said and the nurse nodded. "Get him the paperwork, and make sure to let everyone know that he does not leave Ms. Carlson, ok"

"Ok doctor" Laura said lifting the break from Katie's bed.

"Thank you" Dean said looking down to the doctor.

"You can thank me by keeping that wife and baby of yours safe" Nora replied as they moved out of the way as Katie was pushed into the hall. Dean nodded before turned and taking his wife's hand as they walked down the hall.

Nora was already moving quickly to the waiting room. The moment she came through the double doors she was me with the other Winchester brothers and Bobby Singer.

"What's going on Nora?" Bobby asked and Nora sighed.

"How's Katie, and the baby, is the baby alright?" Adam asked. They been there for hours without a word.

"We're moving Katie to the OR" Nora replied.

"The OR, why?" Sam asked crossing his arms over his chest. "Are they ok?"

"The baby's heart rate is less than what it should be" Nora replied. "She spent most of the past twenty four hours tied up in a basement with a madman telling her he's was going to let her baby die, her blood pressure was through the roof, a natural child birth just might not be the safest option"

"So this, all of this is happening because of him?" Adam asked.

"I can't say that, what I can say is that we may have been prevent this if she'd been here sooner" Nora replied. "But that's not the worst part"

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Dean seems to think something is coming" Nora replied as more thunder roared echoing through the hospital. She moved in closer. "As in evil being of the supernatural coming for the baby" They all shook their head in disbelief. "Look he didn't get into details, but he seemed pretty sure, he wants you to get whoever you can here, he's says if something is coming we're going to need people here to fight"

"Right" Sam said taking out his phone and dialing.

"I should probably go back to the house, and get some fire power" Adam said when security guards ran past them down the hall. Nora ran over to a nurse who'd been following them.

"Jackie, what's going on?" Nora asked.

"He's gone" the nurse replied. "Alex Pennington, the guy who came with the head injury who attacked your patient, he's gone, and security can't find him anywhere" Nora stood there for a moment before turning back to the hunters who heard everything.

"Balls" Bobby said.

"No, I don't care what's going on you get an officer to that hospital to protect my daughter!" Gibbs yelled into the phone. He was angry… no scratch that, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pissed off. He'd just found out that Katie was held captive for hours while in labor by the crazy guy from the baby shower. Now he was being told that said crazy guy who was unconscious was now awake and no one knew where he was. "No you don't understand!" Gibbs's three agents stood waiting, they were already packed up and ready to leave on their bosses word. " Listen to me this guy is insane and there's only one thing he wants and she laying in a hospital bed, get someone there now or I promise you, you're going to hate the day you decided to go into law enforcement" Gibbs slammed the phone onto the receiver and looked up to his team. "Let's go" they all turned but stopped when they saw the director standing in front of them.

"Going somewhere agent Gibbs?" Leon asked and Gibbs walked over to the man.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us" Gibbs said about to walk past the man.

"You're not working on a case" the director stated, trying Gibbs' patience. "So what is this about?"

"None of your business director" Gibbs snapped his voice loud causing all the agents in the office to stop what they were doing and turn to them. "Now of you will excuse us, we were heading out" this time Gibbs walked past him, his agents right behind him.

"I think you all should know that if any of you step on that elevator you no longer have a job at NCIS" The director said as Gibbs pushed the button. They all stood there waiting his words playing in their head. The elevator doors slid open. "Do not throw away years of hard work over loyalty to a foolish agent" Gibbs stepped in a looked up at his team as Tony turned to the director.

"How I see it sir, family come first" Tony replied before stepping onto the elevator. McGee and Ziva followed suit. The elevator doors closed and they rode down in silence before Gibbs finally spoke.

"You three are idiots" Gibbs said and a smile came to his team's faces.

"Yeah, we love you too boss" Tony replied.

The director stood there and looked at the eyes still on him.

"Alright, get back to work!" The director yelled before taking out his cell phone. "Yes, I need all incoming and outgoing calls from Agent Gibbs' phone on my desk immediately" This wasn't over. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Katie's hair was pulled into a cap as she and Dean waited to be brought into the OR. Dean noticed Katie's hands shaking and he took it into his.

"Hey, princess don't worry, we are going to get through this" Dean said.

"Yeah" Katie replied as Dean pressed a kiss on her head. "I know, I know, doesn't stop me from being scared" she looked up to Dean. "I mean the kid isn't even born and already building an enemies list"

"That just means our kid is awesome" Dean said and Katie chuckled. The lights flickered off and this time they stayed off for a bit longer.

"This isn't good" Katie said as Dean's arms wrapped around her. Soon the lights shot back on and soon the door opened and appeared Nora.

"We have a problem" Nora said and both parents just looked over to her. That's definitely not something they wanted to hear before their baby was born. "Alex Pennington is gone, and no one knows where he is" Dean felt Katie shudder under him and he looked down to her.

"Remember what I said" Dean whispered his lips close to Katie's ears. He leaned his head against he's. "We are going to get through this"

"How Dean?" Katie asked and he lifted his head. "How are we going to get through this, there are demons after my baby, a possessed brother in law who's out for revenge, and we're here like sitting ducks"

"You forgot one thing princess" Dean said. "That I am here, that I will be here to protect you, to protect our baby, this only ends one way, you, me and this baby going back to that beautiful home we have"

"Promise me" Katie said. "Because I'll pretty much do anything right now if you promise me that is what's going to happen"

"I promise" Dean replied placing a kiss on her head as he brought his arms around her. He turned his head to Nora. "What now?" Nora opened her mouth to speak when nurse walked in and whispered something to the doctor. They noticed Nora's changed expression as the nurse left.

"I'm afraid we may have to postpone the procedure" Nora said and Dean and Katie turned to her.

"What?" Dean asked pulling from embrace, not releasing Katie's hand.

"The surgeon doesn't want to do the surgery when the power keeps going out, it's procedure" Nora replied.

"Even if it means the life of our child!" Dean snapped.

"Looks like the demons won't even get the chance" Katie replied lying back on the bed. "Mother nature is out to screw us too" Dean shook his head before turning back to Nora.

"Nora, do something!" Dean said. The doctor stared at the couple for a moment before giving a nod. She needed to find a surgeon who would perform this procedure, and soon. She turned and began her hunt.

"Hey!" Jason called as he and Derrick ran over to Sam and Bobby. They rushed over as soon as they got Sam's call. "How is she?"

"We're still not sure" Sam replied. "What we do know is that something weird is going on, with the freak storm, the power going out, and then recently with Alex" Sam saw the man's eyes darken at the mention of his brother in laws name. "He's gone"

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Jason asked. "How is he-" Jason shook his head. "I should have taken care of him"

"Hey" Sam said moving in a bit closer. "This place is crawling with badges, so maybe you shouldn't say things like you should've taken care of him"

"I really don't care who hears me right now Sam" Jason replied. "Things are after my-" Jason swallowed the lump in his throat. "My baby sister, and that bastard tied her up like a dog and left her in a basement when she should've been in a hospital, so yeah I'm pissed, anybody so much as breathes on her wrong, their dead" Jason turned to Derrick. "You see anybody suspicious you test them, and take them out"

"Hey, wait, look I called you here because there's the possibility that something may be up here" Sam says. "We could just be blowing this out of proportion, no demons, and Alex could be half way to Mexico"

"What's your point Sam?" Jason asked.

"My point is we can do this, but we do this calm and collected" Sam said. "The worst thing we can do here is lose our heads" Jason just shook his head before walking past Sam.

"Yeah dude, his sister's life is being threatened" Derrick said. "There is nothing calm and collected about that man" Sam nodded. "So who else is coming, I doubt you, me and-" he looks over to Bobby. "Squeaky knees will be able to cover this whole hospital" Bobby glared over to man.

"Look Adam's coming back with weapons just in case, and Gibbs and his team are on their way too" Sam said.

"Right, a newbie hunter and some wannabe hunters" Derrick replied. "One hell of a team you've got Sam" Derrick gave Sam a pat on the shoulder before walking past him to begin his search.

"Sometimes I just want to kick that boy in the ass" Bobby says and Sam chuckles turning to the man.

"You'd have to get in line" Sam said. "Look I'm going see if I can get a look at the security cameras around her, maybe I can find out where the hell Alex went"

"What should I do?" Bobby asked and Sam just stood there for a moment.

"Uh, just wait here for any news" Sam said as he begins walking down the hall. He stops and turns back to the old hunter. "You might want to call Elizabeth, she should be here" Bobby nodded. "Oh and Bobby, you're not that old"

"Shut up" Bobby said taking out his cell phone. Sam just laughed as he went back to walking down the hallway.

"Dr. Hardling, please"

"Nora, I get your heart is in the right place but the ER is flooded, everyone's panicking about how long this generator can power this entire hospital" the doctor replied.

"The fetal heart rate is dropping, we need to get that baby out before it's heart stops beating" Nora argued.

"How low?" Hardling asked.

"What?" Nora asked not expecting the question.

"How low is the heart beat, has it reached below the danger zones" Hardling asked and Nora sighed.

"No, not yet but- "

"Nora there are patients in this hospital who need the power in this hospital to live, We're already working on getting people out of here and to other hospitals, the ER is flooded with people and we are stretched beyond our limits as is, if the fetal heart rate hasn't gone below the dangerous levels, just go through with the birth"

"Doctor, there is a great chance the baby will not survive a natural birth, there is also risk with the mother, who's had a difficult pregnancy, If we do not do this surgery there is a chance we lose both of them"

"Nora you're looking for David to slay Goliath, I'm telling you that's not me" Hardling replied before moving past the doctor.

"So you're choosing your career over my patient's life!" Nora called after him, but he didn't say anything. "Damnit!" Nora walked over to the wall leaning her head against it and closing her eyes. They were running out of time. She didn't care what Hardling said, Katie and her baby's condition was only going to get worse and she had no idea how she was going to help them.

"How you doing princess?" Dean asked patting her forehead with a cold damp towel. He'd noticed her breathing a little uneven.

"I'm getting tired, which I doubt is supposed to be happening right now" Katie said.

"You've had a long couple of days" Dean replied sitting the towel down. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep" Katie snorted.

"Sleep is the last thing I'm doing right now" Katie replied bringing a hand to her stomach.

"Can you still feel the baby moving?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but the movements have slowed down" Katie replied. "Dean what if-"

"Princess, no" Dean replied placing a hand on hers. "Remember what I told you, what I promised" Katie nodded.

"So names?" Katie asked and Dean smiled. "Any thoughts?"

"Actually, I was thinking that we wait" Dean said looking down to her stomach. "You know we meet the kid, get a feel for him, and then we give him a name"

"You're still rooting for a boy huh?" Katie asked as Dean placed his head on her stomach.

"Honestly princess I don't care what's in here" Dean placed a kiss on her stomach. "I'm already in love with the kid"

"Bobby" Gibbs said as he and his team found the old hunter in the hospital. "How is she?"

"We still don't know anything for sure" Bobby replied looking around as more cops pass them. "But this place has been a circus since the crazy ex did a Houdini"

"Still no luck in finding him?" Tony asked and Bobby shook his head. "But c'mon he wouldn't try and hurt her again, not after failing twice"

"The biggest mistake we made the last time we came in contact with this son of a bitch was believing he had a brain in his head" Gibbs said. "We will not make that mistake again" Gibbs turned to his agents. "I want you to search this place from top to bottom and you find him" Without another word Gibb's team was off. Gibbs turned back to Bobby.

"Hey" they both turned to see Adam walking over. "I didn't know what to bring, so I brought a little bit of everything, it's out in the car" Adam glanced over to Gibbs. "So does he know?"

"About Pennington, yes" Gibbs replied.

"I meant about the demons? Adam asked. Gibbs glanced between the two men.

"Demons?" Gibbs asked. "Who am I kidding, this is my daughter, of course there's demons"

Jason walked the halls of the bustling hospital. With everything that was happening it seems that everyone that could be at this hospital was at this hospital, which made his search that much tougher. Soon he came upon a familiar face.

"Jason" Ziva greeted. The two were familiar, but not considered friends. The only tie between them is Katie.

"Agent David" Jason replied before going about scanning the crowd. "Any luck finding Alex?"

"Not yet" Ziva replied and as if nothing else needed to be said Jason started to move past her, but the Mossad agent caught his arm. "I understand you are upset, but killing Alex will not undo his actions, he needs to face justice" Jason scoffed.

"Agent David, for the most part of my life I watched my father represent the worst scum of the earth and get them off" Jason replied. "Money buys you justice Agent David, and Alex and his parents happen to have a lot of it, so excuse me for not really putting a lot of faith in our justice system"

"Well if it isn't the very special agent Dinozzo" Derrick said spotting the agent.

"Hello Derrick" Tony greeted with an annoyed sigh. "You finding anything"

"No, which is weird" Derrick replied scanning the area.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"It's just the whole baby of the century is about to born and not an evil overlord is here to stop it" Derrick said and Tony just shook his head at the man. "Which got me thinking, what if demons finally started to get smart"

"How so?" Tony asked.

"What if they're planning?" Derrick asked. "What if they're making calculated decisions, what if they're desperate enough to really put all their effort into this"

"Over a kid?" Tony asked. "What's the worst thing this kid could do?"

"Nothing, but that's not what they're worried about" Derrick replied. "What's the best thing this kid could do?"

Abby tied her scarf around her neck as she grabbed her coat and bag. She'd been waiting nervously to leave and now she couldn't wait longer. After she heard what happen with Gibbs and his team she knew she couldn't just stay around her.

She flicked off the light in her office as she began walking into her lab. Her footsteps came to a halt.

"Oh, Leon, I was just leaving is everything ok?" Abby asked zipping up her coat.

"Ms. Scuito where are you off in such a hurry" the director asked. The director had a hunch that whatever was going, Abby would have some insight.

"Uh, a friend of mines is having a baby" Abby replied taking a step but stopping when the director moved to block her. "Uh, sir-"

"Ms. Scuito, Gibbs and his team storm out of here earlier, almost as fast as you" The director stated. "You wouldn't by chance know why?"

"I'm not sure why I would know-"

"Ms. Scuito!" the director snapped. "Please do not insinuate that I am an idiot" Abby was a bit startled by the directors' actions. "There is something happening in my agency and I will find out what"

"Well sir while you're doing that, my friend is still having a baby, so if you would excuse me" Abby walked around the director and straight into the elevator.

A nurse sat at nurses' station taking call after call. It seemed all of a sudden the hospital turned into a zoo.

"Uh, excuse me-" the nurse held up a finger to the doctor.

"Just one second honey" the nurse replied before continuing to speak on the phone. She finished and then hanging up the phone. "Oh my, are you ok doctor?" the nurse noticed the wounds on the blue scrubs clad doctor's head.

"I'm fine, skiing accident" the doctor replied with a smile. "I'm actually looking for someone, I've seemed to lost my patient in all of this madness"

"Tell me about it" the nurse replied looking down to her computer. "Patient's name?"

"Uh, Katherine Winchester" the doctor replied and the nurse typed away before looking back to the doctor.

"Sorry, I'm not finding anyone admitted under that name" the nurse replied.

"Well she would be in labor and delivery right now" the doctor replied. "You know Winchester is her husband's name and I forgot that she didn't take his name when they got married, try Carlson, Katherine Carlson" the nurse typed away on the computer.

"Oh, here she is" The nurse replied. "She is Prep room 5, on the fourth floor, she waiting for her cesarean" there was another strike of lightening and the light flickered. "Which I doubt is happening tonight"

"Thank you" the doctor replied before turning and heading to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator. "You can't get rid of me that easy Kat, we will be together" Alex's eyes flash a hint of red before going back to normal. "We will be together"

Just outside the hospital stood a man… well he hasn't been a man in a long time. He's been something more, something greater in his opinion.

"You sure you want to do this boss?" another "man" asked from his left. "This just seems like suicide"

"Do you know what will happen if that child is born?"

"Not, really, I mean what's the worst thing a kid can do?"

Cold black eyes turned to the man on his left.

"You're an idiot, and this kid will be the end of all of us" those black eyes turned to the hospital. "Are they coming?"

The "man" on the left smiled.

"They're already here"

Soon "man" after "man" appeared out

side of the hospital, their dark eyes cold and full of evil. They had their mission.

"Well then, let's go end this once and for all"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I will work really hard on getting part two of this up.**

**And Thanx for the reviews**!


	6. Hope is all you need

**A/N: So here is part two. Really hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Uh, Katie where are we?" _

_Katie opened her eyes to find that she was standing in the middle of what looked like some sort of woods. _

_"Earth to Kat" Katie turned her head to see Lux standing there beside her, her child form still made Katie uneasy. "Where are we?" _

_"I usually ask you these kinds of questions" Katie replied. "Wasn't I having a baby?" _

_"Well yeah, and now you're unconscious" Lux replied and Katie looked at the girl, or whatever she was. "What, I thought you knew, yeah, whatever that doctor friend is doing, she better do it fast" _

_Katie turned when she saw a yellow balloon blow in the wind. _

_"I know where we are" Katie said taking a step forward. "We're in the circus, or what was the circus, I guess it's gone" _

_"One story over, the next begins" Lux says. "I guess you're here to find out the next big adventure" Katie turned to the girl. "Fingers crossed for just plain ole demons" _

McGee had been looking for Alex when an idea finally popped into his head, which lead him to the security office. To his surprise there was a familiar face there.

"I'm telling you" One of the security guard says standing from his seat so McGee can sit in front of the monitors. "We've been looking through footage ever since the son of a bitch disappeared"

"Yeah, but it never hurts to have another set of eyes" McGee replies as he starts typing away. "A man doesn't just disappear, he's here, we just have to find him"

"That's what I said" Sam said. "He's got to be on these cameras somewhere"

"I know us small town folk don't have big fancy degrees, but we do have two working eyes and we've been over this footage, he's not there" The security guard says.

"I'm sorry" McGee said turning to the officer. "Would you mind?"

"Fine" the guard turned to his officers. "I want you guys down there making sure this place doesn't go up in flames" the guards nodded before leaving. The guard turned back to McGee. "And if you find anything, you let us know" McGee nodded before the guard left.

"That guy was getting annoying" Sam said typing away on the computer.

"He wasn't too bad" the Lucifer hallucination said appearing next to Sam. "I mean he's definitely not as annoying as you" Sam reached forward squeezed his wounded hand until the hallucination flickered away. A trick he'd found out about. At least for now he knew how to get rid of the bastard.

"Tell me about it" McGee said when Sam stopped. "Hey, you ok?" Sam turned and gave a smile. He definitely didn't have time for his own demons right now. Now they needed everything focused on protecting Katie and the baby.

"If you're in here, I should probably be out there with everyone else keeping an eye out" Sam said standing to his feet. "Call me if you get anything" McGee watched as Sam left, and the agent was a bit confused. He shook it of before turning back to the monitors. He was typing away when he heard the door open behind him and he turned.

"Well, I guess great minds think alike, huh"

"JT, where have you been?" McGee asked.

"Looking around this damn hospital, for that bastard that hurt her" JT replied closing the door of the security office. He walked over to the monitors. "It's like he just disappeared"

"Do you think he's even here?" McGee asked and JT kept his eyes on the monitor.

"I think there is a lot of things here Mr. Agent man" JT replied. "But I saw the look in that bastard's eyes, I know he's here, and I know he's looking for her, so do your thing" McGee nodded and turned back around to the computer.

"Lee" Elizabeth said almost running into the hospital. The senior agent turned to see the woman. "Where is she?"

"We're still not sure, but Dean's with her" Gibbs replied bringing his arms around the woman. "She's alright Liz"

"Is she?" Elizabeth asked pulling from the hug. "Will she ever be alright" she shook her head. "I mean can you really be alright when demons have been trying to kill you for most of your life."

"If she isn't, then she's one hell of an actress" Gibbs replied and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I'm serious" Elizabeth says running her hands through her hair. "She doesn't deserve this, she-"

"I know" Gibbs replied. Elizabeth sighs looking around the hectic hospital.

"What's happening?"

"They're afraid the storm may knock out the power, they're trying to move as many people out here as possible" Gibbs replied. "It's getting crazy"

"Yeah" Bobby said walking over. "except I think we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on this place, people were leaving this place was clearing out" Bobby says. "And then this place just got crowded again"

"Demons?" Gibbs asked looking around at the many faces of the hospital. "How many you thinking?"

"A lot" Elizabeth says looking around. "We're outnumbered"

"So what do we do now?" Gibbs asked looking around to faces that suddenly began looking suspicious. Elizabeth took Gibbs' hand in her's and he looked down to her.

"We protect our daughter"

Dean sat next to the bed watching his wife's chest rise and fall as she slept. He knew she didn't want to, but she was too exhausted to stay awake. He placed his hand on stomach, and felt the gentle kick of the baby and smiled. He heard movement outside the door and stood to his feet, placing his hand on his gun that rested behind his back. He slowly moved to stand between Katie and the door. His hand gripped the gun as the door swung open, but he released it when he saw who it was.

"Tell me something good Nora" Dean said as the doctor walked over to the monitors.

"I'm working on it Dean" Nora said picking up the fetal heart rate strip. "Damn"

"Don't say damn Nora" Dean said walking to the other side of his wife. He really couldn't take any more bad news. "What is it?"

"The baby's heart rate is still decreasing" Nora replied glancing over to Katie. "How long has she been asleep?"

"No long, why?" Dean asks as Nora takes out a small flashlight from her pocket and walks over to Katie. She gently pulls Katie's eyes open and flashes the light in them.

"Katie, I need you to wake up for me, just for a second" Nora says getting no reply. "C'mon Katie, I need you to wake up" Dean looked between the doctor and his wife. Nora looks up to him with a look he knew meant something was wrong.

"Princess" Dean says placing his hands on her shoulders. He brings his face above hers. "I right here, but I need you here with me, open your eyes" still nothing. He looked over to Nora. "What the hell is happening?"

"I don't-" Nora stammered. "I don't-"

"Don't you dare say you don't know Nora!" Dean snapped. "This is my wife, and this is my kid, don't you dare say you don't know!" he turned back to Katie, her chest still rising and falling that seemed to give him a little hope.

"I will figure this out Dean, I will save them" Nora said before turning and heading for the door. There was someone she hadn't tried, someone she didn't want to try but she was desperate. Nora walked over to elevator, stepping in once the doors opened. As the doors slid closed the doors of the next elevator opened revealing someone who shouldn't be there.

"Where are you Kat?" Alex says stepping off of the elevator.

"McGee, tell me you got something from the security footage" Gibbs spoke, his phone pressed against his ear.

"_Sir, I've been over this footage, it shows Pennington being rolled in unconscious, then doctors, nurses and police going in and out of the room"_

"What about Pennington, did he leave that room?" Gibbs asked.

_"Boss, there's not sign of him leaving, just nurses and-" _

"What is it McGee?"

_"Boss I think he may be disguised as a doctor, that's why no one has seen him leaving" McGee replies. "Boss he's somewhere able to get through doors others can't" _

"Thanks McGee" Gibbs hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked.

"Alex has disguised himself as a doctor" Gibbs replied.

"He can't disguise his face, why hasn't anyone seen him?" Adam asked.

"He's keeping his head down" Bobby says. "Plus this place is a zoo, they're not paying attention to everything and everyone, they're main goal is to keep these people from killing each other"

"Well if he's here we know where he's going" Gibbs replied. "We need someone protecting Katie"

"Except, where she is in this hospital is being kept quiet" Adam replied. "None of us know where they are"

"Wasn't she going to the OR?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, that was before the lights starting going in and out" Bobby replied. "There's not doctor in this place that would perform a surgery in those conditions"

_"Still not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for" Katie said walking around aimlessly. She stopped when she saw something move out of the corner of her eyes. She turns when she hears someone whistling an unfamiliar tune. "Lux what-" she turned but her little light friend was gone. "Chicken" she turned back and looked closely trying to find the source of the whistling when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned slowly coming face to face with the culprit. "Wait- I know you" _

Nora ran outside and umbrella held above her head. She watched as a patient was being placed in the back of an ambulance.

"I think he's the last critical" a man said to one of the EMT. The EMT nodded before getting into van and driving away. The man turned and spotted Nora. "Nora, this is a surprise"

"It's not what you think Jordan" Nora replied. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm desperate" Jordan smiled before walking past her back into the hospital.

"Well then this should be interesting" Jordan said as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"I need your help" Nora replied and Jordan glanced over to her. "I have a woman who needs an emergency c-section, the fetal heart rate has gone way below where it should, and now the mother's heart rate is dropping"

"Jesus, Nor, why didn't you have her moved?" Jordan asked as the finally made it to his office. He took off his wet coat and hung it on a hook.

"There was no time, plus she wouldn't have made it" Nora replied. She tossed the umbrella aside as she took off her own coat. "Look I need your help, we need to get this baby out soon"

"Haven't you forgot something?" Jordan asked before the lights flickered. "This places is moments away from being a dead zone, no power nothing and when that happens the people here are going to go nuts, and you're asking me to perform a dangerous procedure right in the middle of it?"

"Well" Nora said. "Yeah" Jordan looked at her for a moment. "Jordan, please I need your help"

"Fine" Jordan replied. "I've had lots of male practice suits, what's another I guess"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Nora said. "I won't forget this, I promise"

"Good, because you know what I want" Jordan replied taking a step toward her. "Dinner, one night to prove that the stories you've heard about me are wrong"

"Fine, we make it through tonight, I'll go anywhere" Nora replied with a smile. "Go get scrubbed in and I'll get Katie ready" she turned and quickly made her way out.

Adam and Bobby sat in the waiting room, as Gibbs and Elizabeth joined the search for Alex. Adam sat scanning the many faces when his head lead up to the ceiling and an idea popped into his head. He nudged Bobby with his elbow.

"Hey, Bobby" the old hunter turned to him. "Those sprinklers, they go through the whole hospital right, in case of a fire" Bobby lifted his head and a slight smile graced his lips.

"I was all wrong about you kid" Bobby said. "You are smarter than a roll of quarters" Adam smiled for a moment before realizing the insult. "Let's go" they stood to their feet in search of the hospital's water system.

"What if this place really is filled with demons?" Tony whispered as he and Derrick continued their search. "There's still people here, I mean how do we weed them out"

"You're right" Derrick said stopping. He looked around the halls when they spotted the security office. "c'mon" Reluctantly Tony followed the man into the office, where they found McGee and JT both watching the monitors.

"Tony?" McGee asked turned. "You guys find something"

"No, but animal house here has a plan" Tony replied watching as Derrick walked over to a phone.

"This should be good" JT said turning to see what Derrick was doing. Derrick pressed a button on the phone which was followed by the sound of the screeching of the PA system.

"Please tell me he's not about to do what I think he's going to do?" Tony asked.

"He's not" JT replies. "There's only one person who understands what happens in that man's head and that's Derrick"

_"Testing… test…" his voice echoed through the halls of hospital, and he cleared his throat. "People of the hospital, My name is Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo" _

Tony's eyes widen and he almost ran to stop the man, when Derrick pulled a gun on him.

_"Please do not be alarmed" _

"That's not Tony" Gibbs said as he and Elizabeth stopped in the hall, much like others.

"No, that's Derrick" Elizabeth replied and they both shared a look.

_"We have been investigating the recent unexplainable circumstances that surround this hospital" _

"What the hell are you doing dude?" Jason said listening to the voice of his friend.

_"And it is our opinion that this hospital maybe the target of a terrorist attack" _

This time McGee stood to his feet but JT held him back.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked looking to JT confused.

"Just wait, this might work" JT replied.

"What might work?" McGee asked when suddenly they heard the sounds of screaming coming from the halls. Tony walked over to the door and opened it to see people running to exit the building.

_"Please be calm, for my people will do everything in our power to stop this" Derrick said about to put down the phone, before bringing back to his ear. "Oh, and God bless America and Rock n Roll" the hunter dropped the phone before walking over to look out the door. _

"Now we just wait" Derrick said. He turned to Tony who was glaring at him. "What, the whole gun thing, I wasn't going to shoot you" Derrick turned back to the hysteria in the halls. "Not in anything you really needed" Tony was about the attack when McGee grabbed his partner.

"How does this help us exactly?" McGee asked.

"Well when people think they're in danger they run away" JT replied. "Demons on the other hand not so much"

"Weeding them out" Tony said, turning to Derrick.

"See, I am smart" Derrick replied before getting a hand slapped to the back of his head. "what the hell was that for"

"For using my name!" Tony snapped closing the door. "Now what's the plan, if the demons see all the humans leaving, than they're going to assume we're on to them"

"Then we finally do what it is we do" Derrick said taking out his gun and making sure they were loaded with enough ammo. "We put these evil sons of bitches back in the ground"

"Do they come from the ground?" McGee asked and Derrick looked over to him.

"I- I don't know" Derrick replied with a shrug. They stood there for a moment in deep thought of the question.

"Ok, you two done being profound?" JT asked. "Because there are demons out there after our girl and her kid" McGee and Tony both took out their guns and Derrick shook his head.

"What are you going to do with those?" Derrick asked and they both looked to him confused. He reached into the duffle bag on his should and pulled out two shot guns. "Merry Christmas boys" McGee and Tony took the guns and looked them over before taking some extra rounds. "You want to fight a man's war, you're gonna need a man's weapon" they both looked to the man, and both could see a change. The man-child was just being the man. The hunter. "You two listen to me, when I tell you to do something, you do it without hesitation" they nodded. "Aim for the head, and do not turn your back on the bastards until you see the lights flicker out" they both looked at him confused. "You'll see" Derrick picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder while holding his gun in the other.

"Guys wait" McGee said before they opened the door. "Do you really think we can win this?"

"Don't know" JT answered. "Don't care really, I just know that if the situation was reversed with even worse odds than this, she'd be there, she's always there, now it's our turn" JT reached to open the door to find something they didn't expect. Nothing.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Derrick said walking into the seemingly baron hall. "Here demon, demon" he cooed as if calling for a cat.

Jason walked down the halls of the now empty hospital when he heard footsteps. He brought his back against the wall as the steps got closer. In one swoop he grabbed the person from behind, not expecting them to grab his arm and twist it behind his back and slammed him into the wall.

"Jason?"

"Ziva?" she released his arm and he turned around.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Don't be sorry, that was good" Jason replied loosening his shoulder. He saw her holding her gun in her hand. "You see anybody else?"

"No one, it's looks like your friend actually has a brain" Ziva said looking around. "You think they're here, the demons?"

"No, I don't think they're here" Jason replied and Ziva turned to him. "I know they are"

"Well then" Ziva said holding up her gun. "Shall we?" Jason nodded as they began searching the halls.

Dean took Katie's hand. After hearing the voice who sounded an awful like Derrick, he knew something was happening. He began wondering how this was going to end. He kept telling Katie that it would end with them back home, but the truth was he didn't know. He lifted his head when he heard movement from outside the door and he quickly moved to his feet.

The director pulled up to the hospital. He stopped noticing the crowds of people outside. He got out and spotted Abby.

"Ms. Sciuto?" Abby turned to him and just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Leon now is not the time for another interrogation" Abby began walking when the direction grabbed her arm.

"What's happening?" Vance asked and Abby sighed.

"No one will tell me" Abby replied. "But it's something bad, when I came here everyone was running out the door and the police stopped anyone from getting in, but no one is telling me anything"

"Any signs of Gibbs and his team?" Leon asked and Abby shook his head.

"I think they're still inside" Abby replied and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Abby I'll find out, what's going on?" The director looked around before spotting a man giving orders. He figured he was the officer in charged and went over to find out what the hell was going on here and where the hell were his agents.

"I don't like this" Elizabeth whispered as her and Gibbs walked down the empty halls. "Where are they?" she looked over to Gibbs. "what if they found her?"

"Look we can't think like that" Gibbs said when they heard footsteps. They turned to see three men, unfamiliar men standing a few feet away from them.

"Well if it isn't mom and dad" one of the men said. "All we're missing is the girl, where is she?"

"Go to hell!" Elizabeth snapped and the demon laughed. "You're not going anywhere near my daughter, or my grandchild"

"Oh mom haven't you realized it yet?" the demon asked and Elizabeth heard something from behind them and turned to see more demon. "You're outnumbered here, all of you are" they turned back. "So I'll tell you how this goes, we fight, you die, we find your daughter she and her baby dies and then we win, live to spread more evil across the word, you know the Demon dream" they looked between the demons on either side of them before looking to each other.

"This is exactly where I didn't want you to be" Elizabeth whispered her eyes on Gibbs.

"That's funny" Gibbs replied. "Because there's no place I'd rather be" he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "So let's fight for our daughter" she nodded before they both turned, each facing a different side.

_"You're the man from my visions" Katie said looking the man over. He was wearing a tailored black suit, his hair combed back not a strand out of place. "What are you doing here?" the man smiled over to her before reaching out a hand to touch her, but she quickly stepped back. _

_"That's not nice" the man said taking a step toward Katie. Katie continued easing back. "I just want to be friends" _

_"Why do I get the feeling that's not all you want" Katie replied. "Who are you?" _

_"I'm what's coming" _

Alex pushed the door open and there she was. She looked so peaceful. He only had a foot in the door before he realized that he and Katie weren't the only ones in the room.

"Well I should've known it wouldn't be that easy" Alex said his eyes still on Katie before turning to see Dean slammed the door closed. "You're not that stupid Dean"

"I have to be a lot smarter than you Ally" Dean said stepping forward. "I mean you must have a death wish to come near her after what you did"

"You know what your biggest mistake is Dean?" Alex asked.

"Killing you at that party like I wanted to " Dean answered and Alex chuckled.

"No, it's believing that she belongs to you" Alex replied. "She never belonged to you Dean and she never will"

"Let me guess, she belongs to you?" Dean asked. "Well I'm sorry to tell you Al, that she never belonged to you, even when you had her" Dean took a step to stand right in front of the man. "She never loved you, she never will"

"Is that what you have to tell yourself Dean?" Alex asked. "Because that's pretty pathetic" Dean scoffed.

"You delusional son of a-"

The monitors in the room began beeping faster and louder and faster. Both men turned to Katie whose chest was now rising faster. Dean was about to go over to her, when Alex moved to step in front of him.

"Move out of my way you crazy son of a bitch" Dean growled.

"This is when it happens Dean" Alex said. "This is when you lose her"

"No Alex" Dean said before throwing a punch to the man's face, knocking to man to the ground. "This is when you die" Dean threw a kick to the man's stomach, before kneeling down and grabbing a fist full of his shirt and throwing punch after punch to his face. Alex just stared up to Dean his bloody face wearing a grin. Dean was about to hit him again when he saw a flash of red in the man's eyes. "What the hell are you?"

"Just do it Dean" Alex replied laughing. "Kill me" Dean shook his head, letting Alex fall flat to the ground, now able to see the devil's trap on the ceiling. Dean remembered the beeping and lets the man go before running over to Katie's side.

"Princess, can you hear me?" Dean leans his forehead against hers and brings a hand on her belly. "I'm right here, just hold on" the beeping wouldn't stop. It seemed like it was getting louder and when Alex's laughter got louder.

"It's no use Dean" Alex yelled from the floor his laughter turning to a cackle. Dean didn't want to panic as he never let his eyes stray from his wife.

"Damnit Nora where the hell are you?" Dean snapped closing his eyes. "Stay with me" His mind traveled to a forgotten memory.

_Katie stood in the middle of the snow her eyes wide. _

_"I can't believe you just did that!" she yelled before bending over and picking up a snow ball. "I will get you back for that Dean!" _

_"You can try princess" Dean laughing picking up his own snowball. As soon as he stood, he got a face full of snow. _

_"Oh yeah have I mentioned I was on the girl's baseball team?" Katie laughed. She watched Dean wipe the snow from his face before looking over to Katie and dropping the snowball. "what are you doing?" he began walking toward her and she began backing away. "Dean, don't you dare-" before she could finish her sentence Dean was running toward her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her with him to the snow. "Dean!" Dean pulled her to lay on top of him. "I can't believe you did that" she laughed that laugh… that laugh. She just shook her head before bringing her lips to meet his. _

_"Guys!" they turned their head to see Sam walking with a cup of coffee in hand. "Public place remember" Dean and Katie share a look before turning to Sam. "What's with the- don't" they both stood to their feet. "C'mon we're not kids anymore, and this isn't funny" Sam began backing away. _

_"It's just a little snow Sammy" Dean taunted as he picked up a snowball. "It's not gonna hurt" _

_"Like I haven't heard that one before" Sam replied and Dean just laughed. Katie bent over and picked up a snowball as well. "Seriously, guys, don't do this" _

_"Dean wait" Katie said stopping and looking over to Dean. "Look at him, maybe we shouldn't" Sam sighed in relief as he stopped. _

_"Seriously?" Dean asked looking over to his wife. She looked over to him before a smile came to her lips. _

_"No" she replied turning back to Sam. "Get him!" Dean laughed about to run after his brother when suddenly everything began spinning. He was no longer in the park, but in the middle of the woods. He spun around at the sound of voices. That's when he saw Katie staring back at some guy. He could tell from her face that she wasn't happy. _

_"Katie!" Dean yelled and she turned to him her eyes wide with surprise more than anything. Her head turned back to the man who now wore a smile that only made her uneasy. _

_"No" Katie said before lifting her hands, a light shining from them sending the man flying. She turned and ran over to Dean. "Are you real?" _

_"I think, how did I get here?" Dean asked looking around. "Where ever here is?" he turned back to Katie. "Look we can discuss it later, now I need you to wake up" _

_"I would if I knew how" Katie replied. "Look you can't be in here, not sure how safe it is" _

_"I'm not leaving-" _

_"Yes you are, now go and help our baby" Katie said before bringing a glowing hand to Dean's chest. _

Dean lifted his head when the door opened.

"Oh, my God" Nora said looking down to a blood Alex.

"Nora!" Dean snapped and she lifted her head. "Do something!" she nodded.

"I found someone to do the procedure" Nora replied. "We have to get her to the OR now!" Dean nodded before taking the break off the bed. "What about him?" Dean glanced over to Alex.

"Look up, he's not going anywhere" Dean said and Nora looked up to the devil's trap.

"Wait, Alex is a-"

"Apparently he's something" Dean replied. "Something we're not dealing with now, so c'mon" Nora ran to open the door as Dean pushed the bed out. "Just stay with me princess" Dean said looking down to Katie's still form.

Director Vance tried speaking to the man in charged but kept getting brushed off. It was when the director saw a swat team arrive that he knew this wasn't going to end well. He walked over and tried again.

"Are you planning on going in there?" Vance asked and agent Reese looked over to him.

"Sir, I've already told you that I'm handling this, you need to step back" Reese began walking over to the swat team.

"And I'm telling you that I think there is more going on in there than you think" the director said and the agent turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" Reese asked. "Do you know something director, because if you do I'm going to need you to tell me right now"

"I don't know anything, but you're going to need to hold off!" the director snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not take orders from you" Reese turned and the director took out his cell phone. He didn't want to do this, but he was going to have to play rank. He wasn't going to let some kid put his agent's lives in danger.

Tony and McGee sat behind on of the nurses' station trying to catch their breath as they reloaded their shot guns.

"Did you.. see where… JT or Derrick went?" McGee asked his heart racing and his hands shaking a bit.

"No, I lost them" Tony replied looking over to his partner. "I'm sure they're out there somewhere" McGee nodded.

"We're gonna make it out of this right Tony?" McGee asked and Tony sighed before showing his famous Dinozzo smile.

"Of course, you have to write how awesome I was in the fight against the demons" McGee chuckled. "It's still weird to say that"

"Right" McGee said before looking down to his gun.

"You ready to go back out there McHunter?" Tony asked and McGee just nodded. "Well then let's do this"

"For Katie" McGee added and Tony nodded.

"Yeah" they cocked their guns and stood to their feet. "For Kitty"

Elizabeth and Gibbs ran into one of the patients' room, closing the doors behind them. Gibbs stumbled back until he collapsed on the bed. Elizabeth propped an IV pole against the door before turning to Gibbs.

"How you doing Lee?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"A little banged up, but I'm fine" Gibbs replied.

"You're more than a little banged up" Elizabeth said before walking over to the window. Gibbs looked over to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for a way to get you out of here" she replied opening the window. "Hey, there's a fire escape out here" she turned back to Gibbs. "C'mon"

"No" Gibbs replied. "I'm not leaving you in here alone"

"I've been in worst situations Lee, now c'mon" Elizabeth walked over and tried helping him from the bed.

"I'm not leaving you" Gibbs said and she looked at him for a moment before pressing her lips to his. "We're in this together"

"Jason!" Ziva yelled seeing the man thrown against the wall hard. She held up her gun shooting bullet after bullet until she was close enough to help him to his feet. "You tired?" Jason looked over to her and shook his head. "Well then get off your calf" Jason just laughed as he stood to his feet.

"It's get off your ass" Jason said before turning back to the demons.

"Found it!" Adam called over his shoulder to Bobby. He pushed open the door to the dim lit room, pipes running all over the place. "So… where do we start?" Bobby looked around the room before seeing the main water line.

"Over here" Bobby called already walking over, Adam was right behind him.

Dean pushed Katie into the operating room, the room bright with flashlights and candles. Nora looked back to him.

"It's the only thing we could think of that would help, if the power went out" Nora said and Dean nodded. "Help me get her to the bed" Dean moved the bed along side the operating table and on the count of three lifted Katie. Dean quickly reached for his gun when he heard the doors open. "He's fine" Nora said and Dean nodded.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Jordan asked. "Why are all the door blocked and what's with the weird drawings?"

"Jordan I promise to explain everything but right now we need to get this baby out of her" Nora urged. Jordan sighed before nodding. "Ok, Dean, we need to get cleaned up"

"I'm not leaving her" Dean replied.

"Look, we're just going to be over there" she pointed to the window. "You will be able to see her" Dean nodded before following the doctor. "This procedure is already dangerous, no need to add to the fire" she grabbed a pair of scrubs. "Put these on and then wash your hands really well ok, I'm going to make sure the barricades are holding" Dean nodded before watching Nora leave.

Nora was checking the last door when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Nora, it's Bobby, I need to know which OR you're in"_

Nora hesistated. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone where they were specifically in the hospital. Plus she knew demons could disguise their voices.

_"Nora, you there!" _

"Yeah, uh how do I know you?"

_"What?" _

"Answer the question"

_"Your daddy patched me up after a bad hunt, a wendigo, now answer the damn question" _

"We're in OR 8, fourth floor, why?"

_"We think we may have a way to lower the demon population in the hospital" _

"Really?"

_"yeah, look gotta go" _

"Right, be careful"

_"You too" _

Nora smiled before turning and heading back to the OR. Maybe they were going to make it out of this alive.

"Ok so where are they?" Adam asked looking at the monitors.

"Right there" Bobby said pointing to one of the monitors. Adam began typing away before turning to back to Bobby.

"Alright, we're all set" Adam said.

"Well then let's rain on their parade" Bobby replied. Adam just shook his head before turning and hitting the button, activating the hospital's sprinkler system.

Tony and McGee looked up when they felt water falling on them. They looked over to the demons to see them screaming in pain, as their bodies began smoking.

"What the hell is going on?" Tony asked. "Because if water hurts them, this has been really unnecessary"

"Not just water" McGee and Tony turned to see JT with a beaten up Derrick's arm around his neck as he moved him against the wall. "Holy water" They turned to see the demons they were fighting now retreating.

"Did we just win?" McGee asked and Tony smiled before giving him hard slap to the back.

"I think we did McGee" Tony said with a nod. "I think we did"

The director watched as Agent Reese stormed off the parking lot after hearing from his superiors that he was do anything and everything Leon said.

"What do you want us to do sir?" One of the officers asked and the director turned about to say something when the doors of the hospital opened and out ran another group of people. They were all soaking wet, as smoke came from their bodies. "What the hell?"

"Get your men over there!" the director ordered. The officer nodded before he and the other ran over to the people.

"McGee, Tony!" Ziva called as she and Jason spotted the others.

"Ziva" the two agent ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tony, it was a piece of pie" Ziva replied with a smile.

"Cake!" the men yelled.

"Whatever" Ziva replied.

"Guys!' they turned to see a beaten up Sam running over to them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, you?" Tony asked and Sam only nodded. But there was a look in his eye that the agent noticed, but he chose not to say anything.

"What happens now?" Ziva asked.

"Now we-" Tony said before stopping. They heard footsteps. Lots of footsteps. They all turned. "Are they coming back, I thought the water-"

"It's not demons" JT said as he held up his hands. "They're your friends" they looked at him confused before turning back to see armed men with guns pointed at them. The agents and Jason hands shot up in the air.

"Don't move!" one of the swat yelled. Derrick lifted his head and saw the men and started laughing.

"Dude, they sent the swat team in after us!" Derrick said. "We're so badass" The three agents, Jason and JT glared over to the injured man. "You think we'll make the news, my mom will crap an elephant" he began laughing again. The situation was just so bizarre that his friends couldn't help but laugh as well.

The swat team shared confused looks before turning back them.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on in there!" the director yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Are they alright!" Abby asked walking over to the director. "Is Katie alright?" at the mention of the woman's name the director lifted his eyes to Abby. "Uh Oh"

"Is she here Abby?" Vance asked. The fact that all of his agents were in the same hospital as this woman. This woman what had a connection to known murders, only confused the director even more. "Is she-" he was cut off by something that caught his attention from the building. They both turned to the hospital as a bright light seemed to fill the building. "What the-" the light seemed to get brighter and brighter before no one's eyes could bare to look at it anymore. And then the brightness just turned to darkness in an instant.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this" McGee said as he and the rest of the team looked around the waiting room. "I mean they don't remember anything that happened last night"

"I think that is the point" Ziva replied looking around as well.

"Anyone seen the boss" Tony asked walking over and handing McGee and Ziva a cup of coffee before sitting down in a chair and taking a sip of his own.

"He's getting checked out" McGee replied. "Elizabeth is with him"

"You don't think those two are-" Tony gave his partners a look, then shuddered. "Actually don't answer that" he looked up when he saw a familiar face running toward them. "Abby."

Ziva and McGee turned to see their goth forensic scientist.

"Abby, when did you get here?" McGee asked.

"Last night, when this place was madness" Abby replied. "And then nothing, I was just standing outside and the hard rained, turned to pretty snow" she peeled off her gloves and took a seat next to Tony. "So where is Katie, is she and the baby ok?"

"We're still waiting on word" Tony said when he spotted JT walking over.

"Abigail" JT greeted and Abby just rolled her eyes at the man.

"Any word?" McGee asked and JT shook his head.

"Yeah, Nora said everything went great" JT replied. "Her, Dean and the baby are in recovery"

"Oh, did she tell you what they had?" Abby asked and JT shook his head.

"She said something about we should be ashamed of the gambling, and yada yada yada" JT replied taking a seat. "We're gonna have to wait"

"Where's the others?" Tony asked.

"They're dealing with Pennington" JT replied and he got looks from the agents. "don't worry he'll be walking out of here alive"

"So he really was possessed?" Ziva asked and JT nodded. "By what exactly?"

"That's the big question" JT replied. "It was something we'd never seen before, which sucks because it's just something else that's after her"

"But she can handle it right?" Tony asked and they looked over to him. "It's Katie, she can handle it" there was a beat of silence. "Right?"

"You did good you know" Nora said standing in the doorway of Jordan's office. She watched him for a moment, as he stared into space, and could only imagine what was going through his mind. "Thanks again" he looked over to her.

"Nora, what the hell was that back there?" Jordan asked and Nora walked in taking a seat in one of chairs in front of the man's desk.

"Ok" she sighed. "Before I tell you this, I must warn you it'll probably change your whole out look on life"

"You're not going to tell me that aliens are real, are you?" Jordan asked and Nora chuckled.

"No" Nora replied. "I'm going to tell you that everything else is" Jordan looked back to her confused and listened as she told him the truth about the world he lived in.

_Smoke in the water_

It was the first thing that came to Katie's mind. Someone was humming it. Not someone… It was Dean. She cracked open her eyes, the sunlight blinding her for a moment before she finally saw him. He was walking back and forth with a bundle cradled in his arms, humming. She realized that bundle in his hands was their baby. In that moment she doesn't think she's seen anything so… beautiful. The look on his face was unmistakable. He was happy just holding his kid, something even she didn't think she could give him.

He lifted his eyes to her and his smile grew even wider.

"So, who's your friend there?" Katie asked and Dean looked down to the baby in his hands.

"Well she doesn't have a name yet" Dean said and Katie's eyes went wide, a big smile coming to her face.

"Did you just say she?" Katie asked. "We have a daughter"

"Yeah, we have a daughter" Dean said walking over to his wife. "I think she really wants to meet the lady who's been fighting for her all these months" Dean placed the baby in Katie's arms. "Here's your mommy little one" Katie looked down to the tiny person who was a little bit of her and a little bit of Dean. She slid a finger through the girl's brown fuzz hair. She tried not to cry. She was perfect. She looked back to Dean.

"And she's good, no after affects?" Katie asked and Dean shook his head.

"No, she's healthy" Dean replied as Katie looked back down to her daughter. "Ten fingers, ten toes, she's-"

"Perfect" Katie finished. Dean just sat there and watched his wife and daughter. Something he thought would never happen. Here he was with his family. And in this moment Dean made a vow. He was going to protect him with his life. Too much had slipped by him these last couple of months, but that wasn't going to happen again. Katie looked up to Dean and smiled that smile that always made his heart skip a beat. He saw a stray tear fall from her eyes and he reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb. "Look what we did" she looked back down to the baby. Dean smiled at his wife and shook his head. Even he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, so what are we going to call her?" Dean asked and Katie continued looking at the baby. Her smile grew a little wider and Dean knew she's thought of something. "What?"

"Hope" Katie said running a finger along the baby's cheek. "Hope Winchester" she looked over to Dean. "What do you think?" Dean smiled placing is finger in the baby's hand.

"It's perfect" Dean replied before placing a kiss on his wife's head. "It's perfect"

"What do you think?" Katie asked looking down to her daughter. "Our little Hope"

The man in a black suit sat, looking out his office window as the snow fell.

"Sir" the man in the black suit turned in his chair to the small man that stood in his door. "The demons failed, the child is here" the black suit clad man nodded watching as one of his employees turned and left. A smile graced the man's lips as he turned back to look out the window.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, thanks for reading!**


	7. Guilt Trip Part 1

**A/N: So this chapter got pretty long and I decided to split it into two, so lucky you!**

* * *

"Ok guys" Katie whispered as she Dean, Sam, and Adam stood above Hope's crib watching as the baby slept. No one had said anything for a while and Katie thought it was time. "I think we're becoming a bit obsessive"

"No we're not" Dean said smiling down to his daughter. "There's nothing wrong with four full grown adults watching a kid sleep" they all looked over to him. "But c'mon especially when it's a kid that cute"

"That's it" Katie said tugging her husband's arm. "Let's go, all of you"

"Hey, what did we do?" Adam asked not moving from his spot.

"You guys can't watch her every second of every day" Katie sighed. "Even if she is the most adorable baby you've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of babies and ours is by far the most adorable, but there's still a world out there, with problems"

"The world can wait" Dean said walking back over to look at the sleeping child. "Right now we just need to just look at her" Katie turned to Sam who seemed to be somewhere else.

"Fine, but if either of you wake her up, I'm kicking someone's ass" Katie warned before turning back to Sam. "Sam, can you help me with something?" he turned to her and nodded. She glanced back to Dean and Adam once more before her and Sam left.

Sam followed Katie downstairs without any question, his mind not really focused at the moment. All he wanted was for this damn hallucination to just go away. They ended up in the panic room with Katie standing in front of him, just looking at him.

"Uh, what's up?" Sam asked.

"You're not ok" Katie replied and Sam sighed.

"Yes I am, I'm-" he shook his head. "I really am" Katie looked at him for a moment in silence, before reaching out her hand. "Take my hand" Sam looked at it for a moment before looking back up to Katie. "If you are really ok, then take my hand"

"No" Sam said his voice quiet, but she heard him. She dropped her hand to her side. "You said you can't see them anymore, and I 'm not gonna risk you seeing him again"

"Is that why you won't even hold your niece?" Katie asked and Sam turned away. "Sam you can't ignore this until it goes away, it just won't work"

"Then what do I do?" Sam snapped turning back to her. "Don't you think I want to feel like me again, that I want to be able hold Hope and play with her, I mean she's my niece, my first-"he looked down. Katie hadn't seen the hallucinations since leaving the hospital and whether Hope could see them was still a mystery. It's something he didn't want to risk. "I don't want to hurt her, and I don't want to hurt you, which is why I think its best if-"

"You're not moving out" Katie interrupted. He opened his mouth but she held up a hand. "No, this is your home and you're not moving out" they heard footsteps and turned to the door as Dean entered.

"Hey, everything alright?" Dean asked looking between his brother and wife.

"Yeah, we were just talking" Katie replied and Dean continued to look at them suspicious.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Dean asked and Katie and Sam shared a look.

"Not at the moment" Katie replied looking back to Dean. "What tore you away from your staring?"

"She started to stir, and we decided to leave before she woke up" Dean said looking over to Sam wouldn't look to his brother.

"I should go see if Bobby's found anything" Sam said before moving past his brother back up the stairs. Dean turned to Katie who only sighed.

"What was that about?" Dean asked walking over to her bringing his hands to her waist.

"I'm still investigating" she replied bringing her arms around his neck. "When I find something, I'll let you know" She could tell from his face that he wanted something more specific, but he chose to leave it there. His eyes soon lingered to something not her eyes. She followed his gaze which was on her chest and she rolled her eyes. "I would not get use to them" he lifted his head.

"What- you say something princess" Katie shook her head before slapping his arm. "You're such a perve husband"

"But you love me" Dean replied leaning forward, bringing his lips to hers.

"Yeah" Katie replied as Dean's lips moved to the nape of her neck. "I love you my perverted husband"

"I only perve for you princess" Dean replied and Katie couldn't help but laugh. Dean brought his lips back to her's and for a moment they thought they could actually have a moment without any interruption. But then they pulled apart at the sound of loud crying. Dean reached for the baby monitor that was clipped to his pants.

"You're ok, baby" they heard Adam whisper. "Crap, uh guys!"

"He's a dead man" Katie said looking to Dean before they both turned and headed for the stairs. Katie stopped at the foot of the stairs as she ran a hand over her wrist. "I think I dropped my bracelet, I'll be up in a minute" Dean nodded before turning and rushing up to check on Hope.

Katie turned and walked back into the panic room looking along the floor for her bracelet. She spotted it near the wall and bent over to pick it up. She fastened it around her wrist when she got the unmistakable feeling that someone behind her. She slowly turned only to face to face with… a car. She stepped back only running into the wall. The car's headlights came on and Katie lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the light. She heard the engine rev and before she knew it the car was coming toward her. She dropped to the floor, pressing her body against the wall awaiting her impending doom. When the doom didn't come Katie opened her eyes and turned to see nothing.

"Oh how I love these wonderful powers" Katie said sarcastically as she fell back against the wall. After getting her bearing Katie stood to her feet and walked upstairs. She walked into the living room where she found Dean rocking a fussy Hope. He looked over to her.

"She's not going back to sleep" Dean said looking back down to the baby. "And Adam is hiding from you" Katie didn't say anything and Dean looked back over to her and could tell that something was wrong.

Katie didn't want to tell knowing it would only put him back in to the reality they lived in. But she knew she had to. Adam and Sam walked in and looked between the two.

"What's up?" Adam asked and Katie sighed.

"We have a case" Katie said and they all looked over to her. "Well I guess I should say you have a case" she turned to Dean who looked at her for a moment before looking back down to Hope. "It's in Dearborn, Michigan" no one said anything and Katie only kept her eyes on Dean waiting for a response. "There something killing people" There was another beat of silence.

"No" Dean said before looking back over to Katie. "Two week, I've only had two weeks" he shook his head before walking past them, his daughter nestled in his arms as he went back upstairs. Katie turned and followed after him. She reached the nursery in time to see Dean lay the baby in her crib. "I'm not going"

"Ok" Katie said and Dean turned to her shocked at her response.

"What?" Dean asked. "Ok, that's it, just ok"

"I can't make you leave Dean" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "If you want to stay, then you stay, but you staying here, with her, with us doesn't make everything out there just stop"

"Doesn't mean we're the ones who have to fight it" Dean said turning back to look at his daughter. "I mean I've been at this my whole life, 24/7 I've lived this and now I just want to be her dad" he turned back to Katie. "I just want to be your husband, that's it"

"And you will, no matter where you are" Katie replied walking over and placing her arms around his neck. "You will be that little girl's father, and you will be my husband, but you are also one hell of a hunter who's heart will always lie with putting bad things back into the ground, so fine you want to stay here then fine, but only under the condition that when you're here you're here 100 percent, can you really promise that?" Dean didn't say anything. He knew she was right, that even if he did give it all up his head would always be on what's outside, that there are people out there being hurt and there's something he could do about it. "You have a big heart husband, and it's also the heart of a fighter" Dean looked over to Hope who seemed to be totally mesmerized by the mobile that hung above her crib.

"Two weeks" Dean repeated. They'd only been back home for two weeks and he felt as if he was just getting to know her. Now it felt like he was being torn away from her. He turned back to Katie. "Plus you always seem to get into trouble when I'm not around, how am I supposed to protect you if I'm gone?"

"What do you suggest?" Katie asked.

"I'll go, but you two have to come with me" Dean said and Katie looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"You're serious?" Katie asked. "You want me and our two week old daughter to go hunting with you?" she dropped her hands to her side. "You're joking, it's a bad joke, but it's got to be joke"

"Look, I'm not asking you to crawl through sewers, just-"

"Wait for you in a seedy motel with Hope?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. "Dean, look I know you're trying to have it all, but you can't" she ran her hands through her hair. "You have to choose where you're going, but whatever you choose, someone needs to get to Dearborn quick before someone else dies" Dean nodded.

"Give me a minute" Dean replied and Katie nodded before turning and leaving her husband with their daughter. Dean turned leaning over the crib, placing his finger in his daughter's hand. He smiled as she squeezed his finger. "I'm not crazy am I pumpkin, huh" her eyes turned from the mobile to her father's. "Who wouldn't want to spend every waking moment with you" he rubbed a thumb over her tiny fingers. "What should I do, because I honestly have no idea what the right thing here" he sighed closing his eyes as his thumb slid across Hopes fingers. He opened his eyes and the girls big brown eyes were still looking at him. And that's when he realized how she saw him was suddenly important. "Daddy fights bad things, things that he doesn't want anywhere near you" Dean bends forward and places a kiss on her head. "And to do that he has to leave for a little while, even if I'll probably miss you and your mommy so much it hurts" Dean reached forward rubbing his palm over her head. "Promise me you will stay exactly the same until I get back, I don't want to miss anything"

Dean walked downstairs to find everyone in the library. He spotted Sam and Adam on the laptop, Bobby sitting at the desk reading another book, while Katie stood in the corner on her phone.

"Look, no it's ok, I'm sure I can find someone else" Katie said before hanging up phone and turned to Dean. "I'm calling around to see if there's anyone else who can go check it out"

"No" Dean replied. "We'll go"

"You sure?" Katie asked searching his eyes. "Dean I get it, I mean I'm not sure even I could leave this house right now without that little girl, if you're not ready for this we will find another way"

"Except it won't go away" Dean replied. "There will always be another monster and I can't just turn my back on every one of them" he turned to Sam and Adam. "We do this fast and then we get back" Sam nodded.

"So, am I staying or going?" Adam asked and they turned to him.

"Staying"

"Going"

Dean and Katie turned to each other.

"He's not ready" Dean said and Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"And he'll never be ready if he stays here" Katie replied looking over to Adam. "Plus from what I remember Adam saved the day at the hospital" she turned to Dean. "He needs to learn" Dean sighed looking over to Adam before turning back to his wife.

"Fine, he goes"

The guys began getting their things packed up and in the car. Katie watched them and for a moment wanted to tell them not to go. She liked having them all home, knowing that they were safe. She wanted to go with them, but she'd already made her decision. She stays with their daughter. She didn't know how fast they were moving until Dean walked into the nursery to tell her that they were leaving.

"That was fast" Katie sighed as Dean walks around bringing her into his arms. "Didn't know it would be that fast" she looked into his eyes. "So I know this is last minute, but don't go"

"You can't say that" Dean said placing his lips on hers . "Because right now I'm too tempted to just say screw 'em all" Katie wrapped her arms around Dean's middle, lying her head on his chest. "One day I will you know, just say screw all and just stay here" she lifted her head and looked at him. "One day I will only be that little girl's father, and your husband, and that's it"

"Me too" Katie whispered laying her head back on his chest and with every beam in her body she meant it. One day the world's troubles wouldn't be her troubles. One day she would just live as a mother and a wife without the hunter. Neither wanted to let go but knew they had to. They pulled from the hug, still holding each other's hands, just staring at each other in silence. "I have something for you" Katie said reaching into her back pocket and pulling out Dean's wallet. He looked at his wallet confused as he patted his pocket. "I nabbed it when you were in the shower" she handed it to him. "Open it" Dean took the wallet and opened his wallet to find new pictures of both Katie and Hope. "Just a little interior decorating" he smiled at the pictures before looking back up to his wife.

"I love you princess" Dean said and Katie smiled, that smile that only made leaving that much harder.

"I love you to Dean" Katie replied bringing her lips to his for one more kiss. They finally released each other's hands before Dean leaned over the crib to kiss the top of Hope's head.

"I love you too, pumpkin" Dean whispered before turning toward the door. He'd made it to the door, when the temptation to stay got stronger. He turned back to Katie who shook her head.

"You keep looking at me like that and I'm going to cry" she said taking a deep breath. "A couple of days, ok, call me every hour if you want, and then we'll Skype" Dean nodded. "We'll be waiting for you to come back home dad" she reached into the crib and scooped the girl into her arms.. "Isn't that right Hopei, say bye daddy" Katie looked over to Dean and waved. He smiled giving them a wave before turning and walking out the door.

The moment Katie heard the sound of the impala's engine rev she laid Hope back into her crib. She kissed the baby on the head before grabbing the baby monitor and switching off the light. She ended up sitting on the edge of her and Dean's bed staring at the door. She hated the quiet. She hated that she even got the vision in the first place. She wanted her family home, she wanted them safe, and she wanted them happy, none of which was happening at the moment. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she was torn from her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell and stood to her feet. She grabbed the baby monitor and headed down the stairs just as Bobby arrived at the door and opened it.

"I should've known someone new would open the door" James said looking to Bobby.

"Excuse me?" Bobby says as James eyes land on Katie. Bobby turns to her and looks confused before shaking his head.

"It's ok Bobby" Katie says before the old hunter turns and heads back to the library. Katie walks over to the door. "What's up James?" he smiles nervously before reaching turning behind him and pulling out a pink bag. "What's that?"

"It's uh for the baby" James said handing Katie the bag. "I saw you guys bring her in a couple weeks ago and thought I should bring her something"

"You didn't have to do that" Katie said. "We can't take this"

"Please, it's a gift" James said and Katie reluctantly took the bag.

"Thanks" Katie said looking in and spotting a pick stuffed rabbit.

"Are you ok?" James asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Huh?" Katie answered. "Oh, I'm fine"

"It's just you look kind of sad" James said and Katie plastered on a smile.

"Not sad, I'm fine" Katie replied. "I should probably go, thanks for this"

"You're welcome" James said about to leave when he stopped. "You know if you ever want to talk, I'm just next door" Katie smiled and nodded before closing the door.

"That guy is so weird" Katie said shaking her head before placing the bag on the table before walking toward the library. She suddenly stopped when she heard something upstairs. Without hesitation she ran upstairs into Hope's nursery to find someone standing over her daughter. "Urim?" the angel looked over to her and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"To see her" Urim said smiling down to the baby. "She's so beautiful" she looked back to Katie. "And Hope is a perfect name for her"

"Urim, how are you here?" Katie asked and Urim just looked down to Katie. "Hope let you in?" Katie walked over to the crib to see he daughter looking up to the mobile that hung above her. "How?"

"She has a lot of power for someone so small" Urim replied. "And maybe she thought her mother needed me" Katie looked over to Urim. "What's wrong, you look sad?"

"Dean, Sam and Adam are gone on a hunt" Katie replied. "I had a vision and now they're gone" Urim walked around the crib. "There is still much work out there that needs to be done, the world still needs them to fight, it still needs you to fight."

"But she needs me more" Katie replied looking down to her baby. "So she wins, every time she will win"

"But fighting for the world is fighting for her" Urim said and Katie turned back to Urim. Urim looked up to the ceiling. "I should get back"

"How are things up there?" Katie asked and Urim's expression saddened.

"Everyone is slowly but surely losing faith that our father will return" Urim said looking back to Katie. "I should go" Katie nodded before watching the angel leave.

Katie looking in Hope's crib to see the baby still away.

"You're supposed to be sleeping" Katie said running a finger across the girl's cheek, before reaching in and scooping the girl in her arms. "I know, I miss him too, let's go see what your uncle Bobby is doing" Katie headed down the stairs where she found Bobby, his head still in a book. He'd been working furiously to find something on the Leviathans. "You should take a break or something" Bobby looked over to Katie holding the baby and had to admit how natural she looked. "You want to I don't know eat something, take a nap, you've been at this for a while" Katie laid Hope in the bassinette that had been near the door. "I can take over here" Bobby sighed and stood to his feet.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer" Bobby replied walking over and rubbing a finger over the baby's belly before leaving the two. Katie took Bobby's seat behind the desk and looked over his notes. She looked over the desk and noticed the picture of the man from her visions.

"Who are you and why do I keep seeing you?" Katie asked holding up the picture. "Why does it seem like I've seen you before" she dropped the picture and turned to the laptop and began typing away. And so the research begins. "Something as big as this, there had to be someone to create an in case of emergency kit" Katie rubbed her eyes when her phone rang. She answers and brings the phone to her ear.

"I miss you" Katie says instantly. "Come home"

"Thanks for waiting until I was hours away" Dean replied. "How are things going?"

"Everything is fine, I gave Bobby a break and took over the research" she peaked into Hope's crib. "Our daughter was supposed to be helping, but she's asleep, can you believe that?"

"Well she take after her dad on that one I guess" Dean replied with a chuckle.

"When do you guys get to Dearborn?" Katie asked.

"Maybe another hour" Dean replied. "We're filling up before we get back on the road, I just wanted to call, hear your voice"

"Hmm, what could I say with this alluring voice of mine" Katie said and Dean chuckled. "We've already had two visitors since you've been gone"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Well first it was James" Katie said and she heard Dean grumble something.

"The weird neighbor who looks at you longer than he should" Dean said. "What did he want?"

"To drop off a gift for Hope, a stuffed rabbit" Katie said looking down the baby. "I just put on the hallway table"

"Good, I don't want my daughter playing with anything from that guy" Dean said and Katie just rolled her eyes. "Who was the other?"

"Oh, Urim" Katie replied. "And guess what, I didn't let her in"

"If you didn't, then who-" Dean said. "Wait, did Hope?"

"I think so" Katie said. "Our little girl is only two weeks old and is already showing more power than I could've ever imagined" she heard Dean sigh. "We will handle it Dean"

"Yeah" he replied. "Look I have to go, I'll call to check on you guys later"

"Ok" Katie said before the line clicked.

Katie looked over into Hope's bassinette and ran a finger over the girl's cheek. She was just now thinking about how Dean was feeling about the whole magical child thing.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"Yeah" Dean replied before they all got back into the car.

That night Katie lay in her and Dean's bed alone. She turned on her side and ran a hand along his empty side of the bed. She missed him. She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep. It took a while but it soon worked.

_She soon found herself sitting in a familiar dark room. She knew what was going to happen before it even did. _

_Suddenly she saw a light appear on the wall as if someone was projecting a movie. Soon her face appeared. _

_"Did you know?" he asked turning her completely to face him. "Yesterday, when you said you didn't think we should go, did you know exactly what was going to happen?" Katie tore her arm from Dean's grasp._

_"Dean now is not the time for this" Sam said as he and the others watched. "Placing fault will not help anything"_

_"Stay out of this Sam" Dean said his eyes still on his wife. "Answer the damn question!"_

_Katie closed her eyes to the scene. She didn't want to see this, she didn't want to remember this. Suddenly the room fell silent. She opened her eyes at the sound of a ringing phone. _

_"Hello"_

_"Oh thank God you answered"_

_It was Richie's voice. A voice she hadn't heard in a very long time._

_"Richie? Why the hell are you calling me?"_

_"Look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I need your help?"_

_"My help really, after what you did, I'm gonna have say no to that one"_

_She remembers what this was. He was calling her for help, help she refused to give after what he did._

_"Please, look you have to believe that I thought what I was doing was God's will"_

_"Yeah kidnapping seems like god's will"_

_"I just-"_

_"I don't want to hear it, you barked up the wrong tree for help. Don't call me again!"_

"_Stop it!" Katie screamed. _

"_Son of a - pop get out of here now" Katie yelled. _

_Katie looked up and could feel the tears. This was one memory she tried her best to bury deep, and now it was being thrown right back into her face. _

"_Why what's wrong, what the" Ned said finally noticing the man's unnaturally black eyes. " Get away from my granddaughter" Ned said shoving the demon as hard as he could. _

"_You should've listened pop" the demon said laughing before sending the old man into the wall._

"_Grandpa!" Katie yelled. She turned back to the demon and kick him as hard as she could. With a flick of her wrist she sent the demon flying to the ground. She ran over and punched him over and over again. Her knuckle were bloodied with both his blood and her own. The demon looked up at her laughing when Katie finally released him. _

"_It's been fun" the demon said before a cloud of black smog came rushing out of his mouth. _

_Katie looked at the man that lay lifeless on the ground for a moment before she went over to check on her grandfather. She lifted his head into her lap._

"_Grandpa ,wake up… please wake up" Katie said crying, but there was no point, he was gone._

"_You want me to feel guilty, well then congratulations!" she dropped her head. _

"_That's not what this is about" _

_Katie opened her eyes to see Lux standing in front of her. Katie almost rolled her eyes, this girl was becoming annoying. _

"_Your dreams have always been a way for you to see what you can't see when you're awake" Lux said. "You're supposed to get something from seeing this" _

"_What, a guilt trip, because that's all I'm getting!" Katie snapped. _

Her eyes snapped opened at the sound of Hope's crying. She quickly got out of bed to check on the little girl.

Katie's morning was spent trying to understand what was the point of the guilt trip in her dream. She was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal looking at her daughter who was in her infant seat on the table, when her phone rang.

"Hey" she answered hoping she didn't sound as terrible as she felt.

"What's up?" Dean asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream, didn't get much sleep last night" Katie replied. "Pair that with our daughter who likes to wake up with the sun, I'm just a little tired" she ran a hand over her face. "You guys check out the crime scene?"

"Yeah, just left, looks like the guy was hit by a car" Dean said.

"What's the weird part?" Katie asked.

"He was on the tenth floor of his apartment" Dean replied and Katie sighed.

"Ghost car" Katie said. "That's just groovy, what's the next move?"

"Adam and I are checking out some place called Jane's, while Sam talks with the guy's AA counselor" Dean replied.

"Well do you guys need me to do anything?" Katie asked. "Bobby's pretty much held up in the office, Hope has finally quieted down, and I'm eating coco puffs, so I could help"

"Get some sleep" Dean replied. "And give Hope a kiss for me, ok?"

"Ok, talk to you later" Katie said before hanging up her phone.

Katie leaned forward and placed a kiss on the little girl's head.

"That's from daddy" Katie says before taking her seat again. "So, what are we going to do today"

This was unfamiliar territory for Katie. Not doing anything. She could always go back to help Bobby with the research thing, but she didn't want her or Hope to distract him.

"We could go for a walk" Katie said. "But daddy would throw a fit about us leaving the house without him" she sighed. "You see mommy's a hunter, and when she's not hunting she has no idea what she should be doing" she sat in silence for a moment. "So ghost car, any thoughts?"

Katie spent the rest of the morning trying to keep her mind off of the fact that her family was out there, fighting, and she was here at home. She tried entertaining herself by playing with Hope, but she soon found that a two week old was a very boring age. Soon the baby had fallen asleep and Katie was left alone again. She sat in the living room and grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. There was some old movie playing and she decided to watch it. She'd nearly fallen asleep when the program switch off.

"_Coming up, Tycoon Richard Roman, "Dick" as he likes to be called seems to be the center of a lot of rumors lately" _

Katie sat up in her seat when a picture of the man flashed on the television screen. It was him, the man from her sketch, the man she'd seen in her visions.

"_Find out, what's true and what's not on the next episode of 'In The Know'" _

"Dick Roman" Katie said before turning off the television. She stood to her feet and headed to the library. Bobby looked over to her as she entered the room. "I think I've found something on the Leviathan front" Katie told the hunter of the man she'd just seen on television, but the truth still remained that she still had no idea his connection to all of this. Now all she had was a picture and a name. And for the rest of the day that's what Katie used. Only problem was the guy was clean, just a billionaire tycoon who knew money. But she knew there was more to it than that.

When she gave up on conventional research Katie turned to cleaning. Katie was in the kitchen cleaning, something that for the moment she could use to get her mind off everything. She stopped when she heard the sound of growling. Katie turned to see a black German shepherd standing there, it's teeth showing as it growls at Katie.

"Nice puppy" Katie whispers dropping the sponge that was in her hand. The dog suddenly flashes and Katie stares in shock. "Nice ghost puppy?" the dog suddenly runs toward Katie, but disappears before attacking. "What the hell was that?"

It wasn't until the next morning that Katie found out about the man who was attacked by the ghost dog was the next victim of their case.

"We're going to check out the body now" Dean said.

Katie sat in the kitchen her laptop open reading about the latest victim.

"They're definitely connected, I doubt the ghost dog that appeared in our kitchen was a coincidence" Katie replied.

"Yeah" Dean sighed.

"What's up?" Katie asked. There was something in his voice. She knew something was wrong.

"Nothing, look we're pulling up, I'll call you later" Dean said before hanging up the phone.

Katie looked down to her phone before sitting it on the table.

"Ok, guy who killed little girl in a drunk driving accident hit by a ghost car" she stood to her feet and began walking toward the stairs. "Guy accused of dog fighting, killed by a ghost dog" she stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. "Is someone being a vigilante?" Katie shook her head before heading up the stairs. "And what's with the red dirt?" Katie walked over to the nursery. "This would be so much easier if I were there" she pushed opened the door and walked over to Hope's crib to see the little girl amusing herself with the mobile. "But mommy stays with you so nothing bad tries to take you away from us" she sighed. "If there is someone throwing peoples' past at them in the form of ghosts, I'm afraid what this will do to your daddy and uncles"

Katie spent the rest of the day waiting for the phone to ring. She hated waiting, she hating feeling so useless. She laid on her bed, he legs dangling off the edge, the baby monitor in one hand and her cell phone in the other, knowing sooner or later on of them was going to make a sound. Closing her eyes she decided to try for a nap before Hope awakens from her own. She was almost there until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

No one said anything.

"Hello?" Katie looked to her phone and realized it wasn't the phone but the baby monitor. She shook her head and flicked open her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"What's up Adam, how's the hunting going?"

"It sucks" Adam replied. "While their out doing the actual hunting I'm stuck babysitting"

"Who are you babysitting?" Katie asked.

"We found where the red dirt was from, an apple farm" Adam said. "We were on our way up there when this guy just ran in front of the car"

"Who was he running from?" Katie asked.

"Apparently, some weird courtroom in a barn" Adam replied and Katie sat up from the bed.

"Let me guess, this farm has the red dirt?" Katie asked.

"Yep" Adam replied. "This guy said he was on trial for killing these people years ago, weird thing is he's already gone to jail and everything for it"

"So guy's kept in a barn where he's forced into some twisted trial" Katie said standing to her feet and began pacing. "Is there any connections between our other vics?"

"They all were at this bar before they're killed" Adam said.

"That must be where they're taken" Katie replied.

"Which is why Dean is on his way there to ask some questions" Adam said and Katie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, what?" Katie asked. "Is he alone or is Sam with him?"

"Sam's gone too, I think he sent Bobby something" Adam replied.

"I'll call you back" Katie snapped the phone closed.

Katie grabbed the baby monitor from the bed and headed down the stairs. She headed into the library to see Bobby looking at something on the laptop.

"You could've told me they sent something" Katie said walking over to look over the hunter's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Egyptian, looks like" Bobby replied and looked over to Katie who had that look that meant something just clicked. "What?"

"Osiris" Katie said looking over to Bobby. "Damnit!" She shook her head before looking down to the baby monitor.

"When you say Osiris, you mean-"

"Egyptian god, likes to appear every few years to live out his courtroom fantasies and then disappears" Katie runs a hand over her face. "Call Sam, Dean's going to this bar where Osiris chooses his victims" Katie stops when she hears crying from the baby monitor.

"Go, I'll fill in Sam" Bobby replies. Katie nods before heading up to the nursery to check on Hope.

"It's ok" Katie says walking in the nursery and scooping the baby in her arms. "Mommy's here" she rocks the baby in her arms but Hope continues to cry. "What's wrong-" Katie looks down into Hope's eyes when suddenly she finds herself standing on the sidewalk on the side of a bar. She hears something and turns to see Dean walking toward her when suddenly someone grabs him from behind. "Dean, no!" Katie takes a step but finds herself back in the nursery. She looks back down to Hope, he crying quieting, until it stops. "Don't worry, mommy will find daddy" she lifts her head to the ceiling. She was going to have to do something she didn't want to do. "Urim, I need you" soon the angel appeared.

"What can I do for you?" Urim asked.

"Look I know you must be super busy and I know I have no right to even ask something like this to you"

"Katie, what is it?"

"I need you to watch Hope for me, for just a little while" Katie said. "Dean is in trouble and I need to help him"

"Ok" Urim said simply and Katie was a bit surprised.

"Really?" Katie asked. "Because you don't have to"

"But I want to" Urim said. "It's just so dreary up there now, so sad, I think a little time away will be good for me" she looked down to the baby cradled in Katie's hands. "And I know spending time with Hope here will lift my spirits" Urim opened her arms. "May I?" Katie looked to the angel before looking back down to her daughter. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to trust the life of her daughter to anyone but herself.

"I don't think I can do this" Katie whispered looking down to her daughter. "How do I do this?" she looked up to Urim. "How do I let her go?" Urim looked at her for a moment.

"You don't" the angel replied. "You go save her daddy and then you come back, that's all" Katie gave the angel a smile before looking back down to Hope. She took a deep breath before placing a kiss on the little girl's head and bringing the child into Urim's arms. "Don't worry she's safe with me, I'll protect her with my life" Katie ran a hand over Hope's head.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" Katie said looking at the baby. It was now that she realized how attached she was to the child, how the simple act of leaving was like torture. She looks over to Urim. "You call me if anything happens, ok?" Urim nodded. Katie looked back down to Hope before turning and heading for the door. She walked back downstairs to find Bobby standing at the book case. She walked over and grabbed a book over his shoulder. "There should be something in here to help us, find it and call me"

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's in trouble, I'm going to find him" Katie replied and she could see the fear creep in the man's eyes at the thought of being alone with the baby. "Urim is here to watch Hope, they're upstairs" she could see the man release a sigh of relief. "Call me as soon as you find something ok?" Bobby nodded. Katie closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on Dean. It was at this moment that she realized she was a bit out of practice when she found herself falling on her but on cement. "Son of a-" she looks up to see a bar. It was the same bar from her vision. Katie stands to her feet and looks around when she see Sam with some woman.

"Sam!" Katie calls and he turns to her.

"Katie?" Sam asks. "What are you doing here?" Katie walks over to him.

"Dean" Katie replies and Sam nods in understanding. Katie turns to the woman. "Uh, hi who are you?"

"I'm Mia" the woman replies. "I found Dean's phone outside the bar" Katie quirked and eyebrow before turning back to Sam.

"He was questioning her about the victims" Sam said and Katie nodded in understanding.

"Dean's not here?" Katie asked and Sam shakes his head. "Damnit"

"What's wrong?" Sam asks and Katie glances to Mia.

"Thanks for your help Mia" Katie said before turning back to Sam. "Let's go" Sam nods to the woman for catching up with Katie.

"What's going on?" Sam asks.

"I focused on Dean, meaning my powers should've taken me straight to him" Katie replies. "I think my powers are on the fritz again"

"Well I think I know where he is" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "There was red dirt next to his phone"

"Apple farm?" Katie asked and Sam nods. "Well then let's go" She holds out her hand and Sam looks down to it hesitantly. "I can get us there faster Sam, you know this"

"But-"

"No, buts Sam, I'm fine, and I will be fine" Katie said stopping and stepping in front of her brother in law. "Sam, you need to get over this, you don't have to protect me from him, I can do that for myself" She looks up to his face to see his eyes glaze over a bit and know that the hallucination must be talking to him, so on a whim she grabs his hand. "This is real Sam, I am real, whatever that bastard is saying is not, just focus on me ok?" Sam nods and before he knows it, they're standing outside the barn.

* * *

**A/N: Well keep going...**


	8. Guilt Trip Part 2

**A/N: And here is part 2**

* * *

Katie let's go of his hand and turn to the barn. "He's in there, I can feel it" she takes a step but Sam grabs her shoulder and she looks back to him.

"Wait" he moves in front of her and gestures for her to follow him. They move quietly into the barn, and see the light of a flame flickering in the distance. The closer they got, the clearer they heard voices, one of whom belonged to Dean.

"You and that waitress had quite a talk, huh?" a voice said. They assumed it belonged to Osiris. "Get a couple drinks in you, and the guilt comes pouring out."

"Oh, eavesdropping – that's cute." They hear Dean's voice. They walk to the door that separates them from the door and continue to listen.

"Speaking of..." Osiris says. "You're gonna skulk all night, Sam?" Sam and Katie share a look. "And bring in your friend" Katie nods before Sam turns back and slides open the door. Dean tries to look over his shoulder but can't because of the chains that hold him to the chair.

"Sam?" Dean says.

"It's you" Osiris says a smile graces his lips as his eyes go to Katie. "No wonder the air seemed a little sweeter" Dean looked over to the god confused. "I should've known you would figure it out Mrs. Winchester"

"Katie?" Dean turns his head again as Sam and Katie walk forward. He looks over as her eyes meet his. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass" Katie replies before turning back to Osiris. "Dean, this is Osiris, Egyptian god, AKA current pain in our asses"

"I have to say it's an honor to meet you" Osiris said his smile getting wider. "You have cause quite a stir in the supernatural world"

"That's good to know" Katie replies. "Let my husband go now"

"Oh, I would love to, but that's not how due process works, Dean how it works" Osiris replies.

"What's he done to deserve this, I mean if anyone deserves to be on trial it's me" Sam says gaining looks from Katie and Dean.

"That's for me to decide, now leave" Osiris replies.

"But, he—he has the right to an attorney?" Sam says. "Right?" they all turn to the god who smiles.

"Huh?" Osiris says.

"Let me defend him" Sam says.

"Well that's unusual" Osiris says but waves his fingers. "But why not" he looks over to Katie. "And even though I'd love for you to stay-"

"I'm staying" Katie demands he eyes looking to the gods'.

"No" Dean says and Katie looks over to him confused. He looks over to her. "Go home, we'll handle this"

"Dean" Katie whispers kneeling down to his eye level. "You're about to be put on trial by some psychotic god who gets a cheap thrill from watching people suffer from their own guilt" her dreams started making sense, with their connection to the case. " I left my newborn at home, so I'm ready for a fight, I'm not leaving you" she stands up straight and turns back to Osiris. "I'm staying, co- counsel"

"I'm intrigued" Osiris says looking over to Katie. "Fine, I'll allow it, but you will follow the rules of my courtroom" the god snapped his fingers and two chairs appeared on either side of Dean. Katie and Sam looked to the chairs before taking a seat.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean asks leaning over to his brother. "You're not a lawyer?"

"I was pre law" Sam replies.

"Yeah, pre" Dean says before turning back to Katie, who continues to eye Osiris. "Hey" she glances over to Dean. "You ok?"

"Not really" Katie replies.

"All right, then. Let's get started." Osiris says looking between the three hunters. "Now, the list of witnesses I can call – endless."

"Objection!" Sam says standing to his feet. Katie and Dean look over to him.

"Are you gonna let me finish my sentence, Sam?" Osiris asks and Sam shakes his head.

"No. This isn't fair." Sam replies and Osiris scoffs.

"Fair?" the god asks. " I'm sorry. Moving on. I can make it very simple. Three witnesses."

"Objection!" Sam yells again and Osiris rolls his eyes.

"Grounds?"

"Witness is being called without prior notice." Sam replies looking over to Katie and Dean.

"Good one." Dean says.

"I saw that on "The Good Wife." Sam whispers and Katie rolls her eyes. They turn back to Osiris for his response.

"Yes." The god replies. "Very fine objection. Denied!" They should've known that was coming.

"What?" Sam asks. "Why?"

"Because I'm the judge, son." Osiris replies. "Now stop objecting, or I'll find you in contempt – that is, kill you. So I advise you to let me move it along." He turns his head. "The prosecution calls Joanna Beth Harvelle to the stand." In front of them Jo's ghost appears.

The moment Katie lays eyes on the girl her mind goes back to the memories she wanted to forget.

_Where were you just now?" Dean asked resting his head on Katie's shoulder. She brought her hand to rest on his._

_"Tomorrow" Katie replied. "Dean I'm just not sure about this, we're going in their blind"_

_"But we have the element of surprise" Dean said. "And we have the colt, this could all be over"_

_"I know" Katie sighed. "It sounds good in theory, but I just can't shake the feeling that tomorrow will not end the way we expect" She turned around in Dean's arms and looked up into his eyes. "We shouldn't do this, not yet" Dean shook his head._

_"We have to do this" Dean replied. "This is the end of the world we're talking about here princess, this is the only shot we have to stopping it"_

_"Dean" Katie said bringing her hands to rest on Dean's chest. "You know I'll follow you anywhere, even tomorrow, but I won't say that I think this is the smart move"_

Katie watches as Jo moves to sit next to Osiris' thrown. Katie notices the girl's pale skin and the fact that she's dead, because… because of-. Katie turned away trying not to think about it, to pay attention to what was happening.

_"Peace offering" Jo says. Katie looks down at the candy and then back to Jo. "Look today, today is a big day, and I don't want to go into it with any animosity to anyone watching my back" Katie takes the chocolate._

_"Thanks" Katie replied with a smile. "And I will, you know that right. I will have your back no matter what happens today ok?" Jo nodded. They stood there in a bit of an uncomfortable silence. "I'm not that big of a hugger"_

_"Me neither" Jo said holding out her hand. Katie reached out and grabbed her hand and the moment she did she saw the girl sitting on the floor, bleeding badly with her head lying on Ellen's shoulder before everything just exploded around them._

_She quickly releases the woman's hand dropping the candy bar. Jo looks at her confused before placing a hand on Katie's shoulder._

_"What just happened?" Jo asked and Katie looked up to the woman meeting her eyes._

_"Jo can I ask you something?" Katie asked taking a step toward the woman. "It may sound a bit weird, and maybe bad timing but I must ask you"_

_"Go ahead" Jo replies._

_"Are you prepared…?" Katie paused not sure how to ask this. "Like you said today is a big day, one we may not make it out from"_

_"What are you asking?" Jo asked._

_"Are you all right with that?" Katie asked. "With the prospect of dying today, because I promise you no one will think any less of you for grabbing your things and leaving right now"_

_"Did you see something?" Jo asked and Katie just nodded a yes. Jo looked down and sighed before looking back to Katie. "You wanna know how I see it, this fight is the deciding factor, whether I go or not, the chances of me dying are pretty up there, so I might as well go out with a bang" the woman chuckle, but Katie stared back at the woman her face serious._

She knew something was going to happen. That there was a chance her vision would come true. It was then she should've stopped it, it was then she should've stopped them from even going. But she didn't. Katie felt that familiar sick feeling in her stomach before turning back to Jo on the stand.

"So Dean had nothing to do with your first case, the one that started it all?" Osiris asks looking over to Jo.

"It wasn't like that" Jo replied turning to look at Dean.

"No feelings. None at all. You would have chosen the same exact road. Ended up in that hardware store, holding the fuse." Osiris asked.

"Oh, you're a piece of work." Dean says. "You know that? Putting words in her mouth –" Osiris flicks his hand toward Dean, and his words are cut off literally.

"Keep him under control or I'll cut his tongue out counsel" Osiris says before flicking his hand toward Dean again.

"You, ok?" Katie asks and Dean nods.

"Your witness" Osiris says and both Sam and Katie stand to their feet. Sam looks over to Katie.

"My dad was a lawyer, I picked up some stuff" Katie whispers. Sam nods before taking his seat. Katie walks over to stand in front of Jo. "Hey, Jo"

"Katie" Jo greets. Katie rubs the back of her neck trying to ignore that sick feeling in her stomach.

"Jo, your dad, was he in your life?" Katie asks.

"Uh, yes he was" Jo replied.

"And your relationship with him was good, right?" Katie asks.

"It's was good I mean…"

"You idolized him"

"So that's why you started right, to impress your dad" Katie said. "Not Dean"

"Yeah right, daddy issues, totally" Jo says.

"The day you died, you were given a warning that you might not make it right?" Katie asks and Jo nods.

"Yes, it was the reality of any fight, there was always a chance I wouldn't make it out" Jo replies turning to look at Dean.

"I gave you that warning right?" Katie asked and Jo turned back to Katie.

"Katie-"

"Right!" Katie asks again he voice cracking.

"Yes" Jo replies.

"So if there was anyone you had to place the blame of your death, it wouldn't be Dean" Katie says her eyes on the woman.

_"Did you know?" Dean asked turning her completely to face him. "Yesterday, when you said you didn't think we should go, did you know exactly what was going to happen?" Katie tore her arm from Dean's grasp._

_"Dean now is not the time for this" Sam said as he and the others watched. "Placing fault will not help anything"_

_"Stay out of this Sam" Dean said his eyes still on his wife. "Answer the damn question!"_

_"Hey!" Elizabeth says stepping forward, but Katie lifts a hand toward her, never turning away from Dean's gaze._

_"Did I know that the colt wouldn't work, no I didn't" Katie said. "Did I have my doubts, of course but I'm sure everyone did"_

_"And Jo and Ellen?" Dean asked and this time Katie couldn't look him in the eye. She dropped her head and closed her eyes. "You knew didn't you, you knew they wouldn't come back from this and you let them go anyway" Katie didn't say anything. Dean grabs her shoulders roughly and she brings her eyes up to his as tears fall down her cheek. "Answer me!" Sam grabs Dean and pulls him away from her._

_"I saw it" Katie said still looking into her husband's angry eyes. " I saw Jo beat up badly and I heard the sound of dogs, and then I saw Jo and Ellen sitting on the floor before there was an explosion" They all stare back at her in shock. "At the time none it made much sense, and I thought-" She shook her head. "I thought I could stop it, that I could save them, but I didn't"_

_Dean pulled himself from Sam's grasp before stalking back over to Katie. She watched as he stopped right in front of her._

_"This is your fault" Dean said. "You saw it before it happened and you did nothing, you disappeared right when we needed you" he looked away. "You could've stopped all of this but you didn't and now two people are dead" he looked back to her. "I hope you can live with that princess" He walked past her out of the door. Katie brought her hand over her mouth as she began sobbing._

"It would be me, right?" Katie asks.

"Katie" Dean says and Katie holds up a hand to stop him.

"Jo, answer the question" Katie says. "Dean isn't the one to blame for you death, because I'm the reason you're dead"

"No" Jo replies before Osiris flicks his hand toward her making her ghost disappear. Katie looks at the empty chair for a moment before turning to Osiris.

"Interesting tactic" the god replies. "Maybe I chose the wrong defendant" Katie shakes her head before turning and walking back over to her seat next to Dean's. She can feel his eyes on her but she doesn't meet them. "Alright, I'll give you time to strategize, and then I'll call my next witness"

"Hey" Dean says and Katie turns to him and he can see the pain in her eyes. He cursed the chains the kept him from her. She just gave him a reassuring nod.

"Alright, Dean who's the next witness?" Sam asks and Dean looks over to his brother. "He looked to you, like you'd know"

"I got no clue. This whole thing's like a friggin' episode of "Pee-Wee's Playhouse." Dean replies.

"Next witness!' Osiris yells. "The prosecution calls, Sam Winchester" the god gestures to the chair. Sam stands to his feet and walks over and takes a seat. Katie knew where this was headed. She just shook her head as she listened to question after question from Osiris trying to place the blame of the downfalls of Sam's life on Dean. She looked over to Dean's face, and could see the guilt piling on. She had to stop this. She stands to her feet and yells the only thing that comes to her mind.

"Objection!" she yells and they all turn to her. "Badgering the witness, you asked a question and you got an answer, what else do you want here?"

"It's not about what I want" Osiris replied. "I'm don't decide Dean's guilt, just weigh the guilt that's already there" Osiris looks to Dean. "This is solely about how Dean feels, way down deep. Them's the breaks."

"Wait." Sam says looking over to Dean. "So, if Dean believes he's innocent, then he is?"

"If. A big if." Osiris says. "Why do I bring up the past? To see if he feels like dog food about it. People want to be judged. They really do. When your heart's heavy, let me tell you, real punishment's a mercy."

"I want to call Dean to the stand." Sam says and Katie looks over to him before turning back to Dean. She can see the guilt written over his face.

"Oh, you do, now?" Osiris asks. " There is an order to this stuff, you know." He sighs before shrugging. "Okay. I'll allow it." He snaps his fingers and the chains that hold Dean, fall to the ground. Dean looks over to Katie before turning back to Osiris.

Katie watches Dean sitting up there not really paying attention to the questions or Dean's answers. She knows nothing out of his mouth is true. The only truth comes from his eyes. She can see the pain and the guilt. It's familiar, something herself feel every day when she thinks of the people hurt or the lives lost because she was unable to stop it.

"Very good... Both of you." Osiris says before bringing his eyes to Dean. "All right. Because I really enjoyed that, I'm gonna be generous and ask – Dean, do you want me to call my last witness?" Dean looks at the god before turning to Katie who looks back to him confused. "Or have we had enough?"

"What the hell's he talking about?" Sam whispers as Dean continues to look to Katie before turning to Osiris.

"Enough Ally McBealing." Dean snaps. "Just drop the hammer, will ya?"

"Wait, Dean, he's giving us more time!" Sam snaps and Dean just shakes his head.

"It's not gonna make a different, Sam" Dean says looking to his brother. He turns back to Katie who remains silent.

"You need another moment?" Osiris asks. "You done?" no one says anything before he bangs his staff three times on the ground. " The court's reached a verdict. I find you, Dean Winchester, guilty in your heart... and sentence you to die. I'd suggest you get your affairs in order quickly." With a flick of his wrist Osiris send the three hunters back outside the barn. They looks around before turning back to each other.

Katie wordlessly walks over to Sam and Dean, touching their shoulders. Before they know it, they're standing by the impala that's parked outside the guy's hotel which is currently surrounded by police and an EMT's.

"Adam!" Sam yells spotting their younger brother in the crowd, who quickly runs over. He tells them of how he was only in the bathroom for five minutes before coming out to see the man he was supposed to be protecting gone. He ran out into the hall just in time to see the man pushed out the window by two ghosts.

That night they all end up in the hotel. Katie stands by the window looking up to the stars. She can't remember the last time she looked up to them, that feeling she once got still not coming back to her. She turns her head to see Dean looking over to her. She feels her phone vibrate and quickly answers.

"Hello?" Katie answers. "Bobby, what's up?"

"That book you gave, did have the answers we needed" Bobby replies. "I think I found something to give ole Osiris a long dirt nap"

Katie looks over to Sam and Dean.

"Ok, what do we have to do?"

"First you're gonna need a ram horn" Bobby says. "You have to stab him with it"

"A ram horn?" Katie says run and hand over her face. "I'm sure those are just lying around Dearborn"

"Where ever you find it, make sure it's sharp, because he ain't gonna let you stab him twice" Bobby says before hanging up the phone.

"Ok" Katie says. "We need a ram horn" Katie told them Bobby's solution and Sam when to research how to find it. The moment they did Sam and Adam were off to find it, while Katie and Dean remained in the hotel room.

"You should've stayed home" Dean says as Katie pours the circle of salt around him. "You should be with Hope"

"Do you want me to leave?" Katie asks as she finishes the circle. She tosses the can and moves to stand in front of Dean. "Because if you think I shouldn't be right here when you're being faced with death, then maybe I should leave"

"I don't want you to see it" Dean says. "Not again" he knows from experience that she won't be able to handle seeing him die again.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Katie replied walking over the salt lines and sliding onto Dean's lap. "I'm sort of in love with you and in moments like this one, I find it better if we stick together" Dean brought his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was only a couple of moments later before they felt the room start to get colder, allowing them to see their breath. "This should be pleasant"

It wasn't pleasant as they expected. Jo's ghost tried to kill Dean, Katie was knocked around a bit trying to protect him. There was gas and almost an explosion before Sam finally reached Osiris and was able to stab him with the ram horn.

They all stood leaning against the impala, Osiris' body in the trunk when Bobby arrived. Katie stood there watching as Bobby looked over the god in the trunk, she was becoming too anxious. She was away from Hope for way too long. She felt someone take her hand and looked over to see Dean.

"We're leaving" he said and Katie nodded. Dean turned. "Sam!" Sam looked up and Dean tossed him the keys to the impala. "Finish this" Sam gave his brother a nod before watching the two disappear.

They appeared outside the nursery and neither could explain how good it felt to just be home. Katie turned and opened the door and both she and Dean froze. There was a light. They both walked closer to see a light illuminating from Urim's finger as Hope's hand wrapped around it.

"She has it" Urim said looking down to the baby. "She has the light" she looked over to the baby's parents. "And it's strong"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked taking a step forward and scooping the baby into his arms.

"It's not a bad thing Dean" Urim said looking over to Dean. She looked over to Katie.

"Yeah, I'm still not too sure about that" Dean replied looking down to his daughter. "Thanks, but you can go now" he turned and walked out of the nursery.

"He doesn't trust the magic" Urim said once Dean was gone. She turned to Katie. "Even after all this time"

"You can't erase years of being taught not to trust it" Katie replied. "But he loves that little girl and he love me" she turned to Urim. "I do not doubt that for a second"

"Neither do I" Urim replied. "But just make sure to keep an eye on him"

"What does that mean?" Katie asked and Urim shook her head. "Urim do you know something I don't"

"No" Urim replied. "You may not believe it, but you know far more than any of us" she sighed. "All I know is what I see, and what I know is that Dean love the two of you so much that he'd do anything to keep you safe, even if that meant finding a way to-"

"To what?" Katie asked. "Urim what aren't you telling me?"

"There is nothing I know that you don't" Urim replied. "And it will stay that way" Katie nodded. Urim was about to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot, the house is nice, but it was missing something"

"What?" Katie asked. Urim just smiled before disappearing. Katie shook her head before turning and heading to find Dean and Hope. She found them in the living room standing in front of something that wasn't there when she left. "I guess this is the gift from Urim"

"I think I almost forgot" Dean said.

"Me too" Katie replied walking over to stand beside him. She looked into his arms at a sleeping Hope who sucked on her pacifier. She turned. "Our daughter's first Christmas tree"

"We're gonna have to put like gifts around it" Dean said. "Like a real Christmas"

"Yeah" Katie replied wrapping her arms around his middle and leaning her head against his shoulder as they looked to the beautifully decorated Christmas tree. "A real Christmas" she chuckled. "You think we could get Bobby to dress up like Santa for pictures?"

"No, but I doubt that is going to stop you from asking" Dean laughed.

"You know me too well husband"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Too much Truth

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I seriously got stuck writing this chapter, but I refused to give up and here you go. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dean" Katie whined shoving her husband's side, not daring to open her eyes. It was only a couple of minutes ago that Hope's crying started. "It's your turn"

"I checked on her last time" Dean said turning on his side. "It's your turn princess"

"Is not" Katie said shoving him again. "Dean go, she's probably just hung-" Katie stopped when everything went silent.

"Well there you go" Dean mumbled. "She probably just cried herself to sleep" Katie opened her eyes and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Dean looked over to her. "Oh, so she cries and you're unmovable, but she's quiet and then you're wide awake"

"If I were more awake I would say some pretty messed up things to you right now" Katie said before pulling on her robe and walking out of their room. She sleepily walked down the hall until coming to Hope's door. She pushed open the door ad stopped. "Sam?"

"I heard her um crying and I-" Sam looked down to Hope who was cradled in his arms. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" He turned about hand the baby to Katie.

"No, it's fine" Katie replied. She looked over to Hope who was already falling back to sleep. "I think you just became her favorite person" Sam smiled before looking down to Hope. "Just don't tell Lace when she gets here" she noticed the smile on Sam's face fall. "It'll be ok"

"Yeah" Sam replied before walking over and laying Hope back into her crib. He turned back to Katie. "I'm going to go back to my room" Katie nodded before he walked past her out of the nursery. She walked over and placed a kiss on Hope's head before heading back to her bedroom. She stopped halfway when she heard a noise from downstairs. She debated on going to get Dean, when she mentally kicked herself for thinking that. She was still a kick ass super witch after all. Katie turned and headed down the stairs, grabbing the railing as she navigated the dark stairwell. Reaching the bottom she stood still for a moment before hearing another noise, this time coming from outside. She pulls her robe tighter around her, before opening the door. She took a step out the cool February winds blowing past her.

"Is someone there?" Katie called to no one in particular. She couldn't help but feel that someone was there. She took a step outside before feeling an arm snake around her middle and pull her back in the house. It wasn't until the door slammed closed that she realized who it was. "Dean, what- where did you come from?"

"Better question, where the hell were you going?" Dean asked. "It's three o'clock in the morning"

"I thought I heard a noise" Katie replied and Dean scoffed.

"And what, you thought you would go check it out by yourself?" Dean asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Well I figured since I can literally kill things with my mind, I wasn't too worried" Katie replied.

"This isn't funny" Dean replied. "Especially if you're depending on powers that aren't dependable"

"Whatever Dean, I'm too tired for a lecture" Katie replied walking past him and walking back upstairs.

"Women" Dean grumbled before turning and heading up the stairs.

The next day Katie stood above a panting Adam as he glared up at her from the ground. She shook her head before reaching out a hand to help him up. He pushed her hand aside and stood to his feet on his own.

"Fine, then get angry" Katie said stepping back. "If that's what it takes, because I don't know what this is Adam" she brought her fists back up into her fighting stance and Adam did the same. He threw another punch that Katie easily dodged and she shook her head. "We've been at this for months, why can't you hit me!" He dropped his fists and turned his back to her.

"You know what I don't want to do this anymore" Adam said. He turned back to Katie. "This is stupid" he moved to walk past her but she stepped in front of him. "Move!"

"No, because one day you're going to have to fight, and there will be no Sam or Dean" Katie said. "Or even me, and you're gonna need to know how to protect yourself" she shoved him back. "Now hit me Adam!" he shook his head before just walking past her back into the house.

"He can't hit you" Dean said and Katie turned to see Dean walking out toward her. "It's not that he can't, he just won't"

"He can't be afraid to hit a girl" Katie said walking over to him. "Not when our favorite demon friends like to wear all sorts of costumes"

"He's just a kid" Dean said and Katie looked to him and smile. "What?" Katie just raised her fists. "What are you doing?"

"If he sees you do it, then he won't be so worried about hurting me" Katie said as she began circling Dean. He watched her closely making sure to move with her. "So go ahead, try to hit me babe"

"Oh, princess you should stick to sparing with Adam" Dean replied with a smile. "This isn't a fight you want"

"Prove it" Katie replied before throwing a punch and watching Dean effortlessly dodge. "Impressive, what else can you do?"

"Oh, I can do lots princess" Dean said as they began circling each other again. "But the backyard seems a bit too open" Katie smiled before throwing another punch, this time Dean caught her arm and pulled her against his chest. "I'd give up while you're ahead" Katie pulled away before dropping to the ground and sliding a leg under Dean's feet causing the man to drop to the ground.

"I don't quit babe" Katie said looking down to Dean who lie on his back looking up to her. She reached down a hand to help him up. He took her hand but instead pulled her down to the ground on top of him causing her to squeal. "How do we always end up in this position?" Katie felt Dean's hands sliding under her shirt.

"Luck" Dean replied and Katie just laughed before bringing her lips down to meet his. It was moments like this that they lived for. It'd been two months since the last hunt and they were in no hurry to get back out there. They both learned that leaving and going back into the big bad world could wait even just for a little while.

"Uh, you guys alright?" Dean and Katie pulled apart and turned to see James' head peeking over the fence. "I thought I heard someone scream"

"Nope" Dean said giving the man a wave. "We're good, thanks for the concern though" Katie pulled away trying to stand up, but Dean held on to her. "Where are you going?"

"The moments kind of over don't you think?" Katie asked.

"No" Dean replied.

"You sure!" James asked and Dean growled.

"Fine" Dean replied before he and Katie stood to their feet.

"We're fine James" Katie said with a smile. Dean looked over to his wife and seemed surprised. He didn't know that she was on first name basis with the creepy neighbor guy. "Just playing around"

"Oh, well ok then" James said before turning back to his house.

Katie looked over to Dean who was giving her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just didn't know you and James were such good friends" Dean said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because he interrupted your attempt to get lucky in the back yard" Katie replied walking past her husband back into the house.

"Well yeah there's that" Dean said. "But there's something else about that guy I just don't trust" Dean watched as Katie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She leaned against the sink and looked over to see Dean watching her as she drank her water.

"You know every time you look at me like that, somewhere in the world a baby is conceived" Katie said and Dean laughed. He began walking over to her. "Dean-"

"Princess" Dean replied his voice low.

"There is a house full of people here" Katie replied backing away.

"Yeah, but we're the only ones in the kitchen" Dean said now in front of Katie, bringing his hands to her waist.

"Not anymore" Sam said walking into the kitchen and Dean growled.

"It's official everyone's against me getting laid" Dean said bringing his head to Katie's shoulder. Katie rolled her eyes as Sam walked over.

"So, stupid question" Sam said and both Katie and Dean turned to him. "How do I look?" Katie heard Dean starting to laugh, but slapped his chest.

"You look fine" Katie replied. "Plus, I doubt my sister will be looking at the way you dress" Sam turned a shade of red neither of them seen before. He just shook his head before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"I think my brother really likes your sister" Dean said turning back to Katie, his hands going back to her waist. "You know who I really like" Dean began trailing kisses on Katie's neck. They heard someone and turn to see Adam walking in heading straight for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"Adam, don't be mad" Katie said moving past Dean as Adam just kept walking out of the kitchen.

"He'll be alright" Dean said as he wrapped and arm from behind her around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Me on the other hand…"

"You have a one track mind" Katie replied turning to him. "And I'm going to take a shower"

"I think I'll join you" Dean said.

"You're not all sweaty and dirty" Katie replied.

"Not yet anyways" Dean said and Katie just shook her head.

"Fine, check on your daughter, and meet me upstairs" Katie replied before turning and running upstairs. Dean smiled before walking around to the library where he'd left Hope with Bobby. Dean opened the door to find Bobby and Hope on the last place he left them. Bobby sitting at the desk while Hope sat looking up to him from her infant seat.

"And you don't see any of them down here at least trying to help me" Bobby grumbled. He looked over to the baby. "Don't be like your family when you get older"

"I see you're in here teaching life lessons" Dean said walking over to Hope who was chewing on her pink rabbit. Dean still hated that it came from the weird neighbor, and no one knows how she even got it, but everyone knows that if you take it from her, she cries… and cries. "You want me to take her?"

"No, she's fine" Bobby replied looking over to his papers. "At least she's attempting to help unlike you bums"

"Hey, I thought Sam was in here" Dean replied.

"Yeah, that was before he started worrying about when that girl gets here" Bobby replied. "Actually there's something I been meaning to talk to you all about"

"Can it wait?" Dean asked. "I just remembered I have this thing upstairs I have to do" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Hope's forehead. "Be good pumpkin" he turned and almost skipped out of the library. Bobby just shook his head before looking back over to Hope.

"Your parents are forgetting there's something bigger out there happening"

Sam walked into the living room to find Adam sitting on the couch, his legs propped up on the coffee table watching tv.

"What's with you?" Sam asked and Adam glanced over to him.

"Nothing" Adam replied and Sam just shook his head before turning to walk away. "She's just so…" Sam sighed and turned back around.

"I assume your sparing didn't go well today?" Sam asked walking over and sitting in the recliner.

"I just don't get it" Adam replied. "I can't hit her"

"Don't worry you won't" Sam replied standing up. "You're not going to hit her because she won't let you hit her, all you have to do is try and maybe she won't push you so hard" they heard the doorbell ring and Sam froze.

"Uh, you going to get the door?" Adam asked and Sam didn't say anything. Adam just shook his head before standing to his feet and walking over to the door.

"Look it's the child" Lacey said as Adam opened the door. "Do your mommy and daddy know you're opening the door by yourself?"

"Bite me" Adam replied turning and walking back into the living room, to find it empty. Lacey had lots of shopping bags in her hands.

"I think you upset the child Lace" Bridget said little AJ asleep on her hip. She pushed the door closed.

"Where is Katie?" Lacey asked.

"Shower" Adam replied plopping his feet back to the coffee table and turning the volume up on the television.

"Dean?" Lacey asked.

"Shower" Adam said and Lacey and Bridget just shared a look and grimaced.

"Well then where's Hope?" Bridget asked and Adam sighed loudly.

"She's in the back with Bobby, now will you please leave me alone!" he snapped and both glared at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Lacey muttered before her and Bridget headed back to find Hope.

After their shower Katie stood in the mirror blow drying her hair. The sound of the dryers humming seemed to get louder . Katie pulled the blow dryer down and looked at it.

_She blinks and when she opens her eyes she looks to see a woman sitting under a beehive hairdryer. Katie tilts her head in confusion and looks around. She turns back to the woman who looks uncomfortable in the seat. _

"_Chris!" the woman yells but gets no reply. She tries to move from under the dryer but something pulls her back in. _

"_What the hell?" Katie says taking a step. _

"_Ow" the woman struggles to pull the dryer from her head, but is unsuccessful. "Ow, Chri—is! The woman becomes frantic as smoke starts to come from the dryer. Katie places a hand on her chest as she watches the horrific scene unable to do anything about it. She turns her head at a familiar feeling. It's like a tickle on the back of her neck. The woman screams again and Katie turns back to her to see the woman lifted from her seat, and then fall still. _

Katie snaps out of it when she feels Dean's arms wrap around her, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He began placing kisses on her neck. He turns to look at her face and can tell something is wrong.

"Hey, what happened?" Dean asks feeling Katie sink deeper against him. That's when he realized what happened. "You saw something?"

"I saw something" Katie said before turning around in his arms and telling him of the woman in the hair salon.

Katie sat in the library leaning against the desk as Sam, Dean and Adam listened to her recount the vision. Bobby was leaning against the wall with a beet in his hand as he listened, while Lacey and Bridget played with the kids upstairs.

"This could be nothing" Dean said and Katie looked over to him.

"Dean, the fact that I saw it means it's something" she turned and picked up the article she printed. "Prosperity, Indian, ever heard of it?"

"Has anybody?" Sam asked and Katie chucked.

"Ok so you saw it, doesn't mean we have to check it out" Dean replied and Katie turned to him. "I mean you see a lot of things princess, we don't check out every single one"

"You're right I see a lot, but not with this amount of detail" Katie said. "I stood there and watched that woman die, I could smell that thing literally frying her, that means we're going to do something about it"

"We?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him. "You're going?" Katie opened her mouth to speak but Dean answered for her.

"No" Dean interrupted. "We haven't even decided we're going and if we do you're not"

"Why not?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. She'd hoped this streak of over protectiveness would end once she gave birth, but he wasn't letting up. "Dean I get you're worried but we both know-"

"That you can take care of yourself" Dean finished. "Yeah we know, but it's my job to take care of you and to take care of our daughter, so no you're not going" and with that he turned and left the room.

"Oh, no you don't order me to do something and then walk away" Katie called as she followed behind him. She watched as he grabbed his jacket and keys, before opening the door, but with a swift twitch of her wrist she slammed the door. He stood there for a moment shocked before turning back to her. "Dean, I'm-" He shook his head before going up the stairs. "I'm sorry" She took a deep breath before following him up the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" Lacey asked as Katie came down the hall.

"Everything's fine" Katie replied. "Just keep the kids in there, ok?" Lacey nodded before turning and walking back into the nursery.

Katie walked into her and Dean's bedroom to find the man fuming as he paced back and forth. He glanced over to her as he paced.

"Dean, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Katie replied.

"But you did" Dean said. "You use your powers against me" Katie looked at him wide eyed.

"That's not what that was" Katie replied. "That was me stopping you from walking out the door when we were clearly not finished talking" Dean stopped and walked over to her and she looked in his eyes and saw something she thought was gone. "Babe, what's wrong?" he shook his head and turned from her. "I know leaving was hard to do, but you did it and you came back, that's how this works"

"Until I leave and don't come back" Dean replied.

"Is that what this is about Dean?" Katie asked. "Are you afraid one day you're not going to come back to us?" he didn't say anything. Katie looked as his back was turned to her. It was funny that the once truth to their lives, that it could end at any moment, was now a fear.

"Being here is different than being out there" Dean said turning back to Katie. "When I'm here I'm not a hunter, I'm not chasing after demons, I'm just a guy" he shook his head. "Out there I'm that man I don't want to be, doing the things I don't want to do but have to" he brought his hands to her waist. "Taking that case two months ago was like torture, being away from here away from you guys was like torture, and Sam and Adam feel it two" he chuckled a bit. "I mean they both seem like two normal guys" he looked back down to his wife. "And they're holding Hope, something I thought they would never do, but they're not afraid anymore, out there they're afraid"

"Dean I get the thought of leaving here just makes you sick" Katie said. "Hell I don't know how I did it, how I just left her" she smiled. "Then I realized that there is a big bad world outside of our beautiful home full of monsters who would like nothing more than to hurt her, so when I get a vision as clear as this one, I see it as part of my mission to protect my daughter, I see it as a chance to erase one more monster from coming anywhere near her, if we want to fight for her, then we have to fight for the world" they stood there for a moment in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

"I will go, but I want you to stay here" Dean said and Katie looked like she was going to protest. "I know what it's like to have no parents, and that doesn't happen to her"

"Dean I'm as much a part of this fight as you are" Katie replied. "I can't sit it out because you're afraid I might get hurt"

"Not get hurt" Dean said. "Die, I'm afraid of you dying and that can't happen, so you stay here with our daughter"

"Dean-"

"Those are the conditions princess" Dean said and Katie shook her head and stepped away.

"I'm not a child Dean" Katie replied. "And you do not tell me what to do, this is a marriage, a partnership, which means decisions are made together not you decide and I do as I'm told"

"I just told you that I'm afraid of you dying, what else reason do I need!" Dean snapped.

"But that's not a reason" Katie replied. "When you met me I was hunter risking my life every day, nothing has changed, you need to give me more than that Dean"

"Fine" Dean sighed. "Your sisters are here, and if something comes they won't be able to protect her" Katie looked at him for a moment and realized her was right. But she hated he was right. She hated he knew exactly what to say to scare her into staying, to scare her into doing what he wanted. "Princess-"

"No" Katie replied. "This is something else, something you won't talk to me about" she shook her head. "Fine, I'm staying, I hope you're happy" Katie turned and walked out of their room. She headed into the nursery where her sister's eyes went to her.

"Everything alright?" Bridget asked and Katie sighed looking over to her daughter who was in Lacey's arms.

"Let me see her" Katie said walking over to her sister. Lacey handed the baby to Katie and the moment the little girl was in her arms she could feel herself calming down. "Dean and I just had a fight"

"About what?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey!" Bridget warned. "That's none of your business" Lacey just rolled her eyes and turned back to Katie.

"Please, she my sister of course its my business" Lacey replied. "So what happened?"

"I had a vision, I think it's something we should check out" Katie said. "But he told me that I wasn't going"

"He told you?" Lacey asked and Katie nodded. "Told you?" she shook her head. "You've definitely changed, mom and dad could barely tell you to do anything and you would comply"

"I for one don't see the problem, your husband wants to protect you by taking you out of the line of danger" Bridget said. "At least he's not secretly lusting after your sister" Lacey and Bridget turned back to her. "I'm fine"

"You're not fine, but I've gave up on getting you to talk" Lacey said turning back to Katie. "What are you thinking?"

"There was a time Dean didn't want me to hunt with him, before we, well before we got together" Katie said.

"What changed his mind?" Bridget asked.

"Isn't it obvious" Lacey replied. "He was trying to hit that" Katie and Bridget just glared at their younger sister. "Ooh, you could withhold the goods to make him let you go"

"I'm not going to withhold nothing" Katie replied. "That's not why he became open to the idea of me helping, he realized that in a tight situation a witch was a good thing to have"

"So what are you going to do?" Lacey asked.

"Wait, until he realizes that he needs me" Katie said looking down to Hope.

"You?" Lacey said and Katie looked over to her. "Wait? I don't think so, I'll give you an hour before you're stalking after them"

"I give it thirty minutes" Bridget said and Katie looked over to her, eyes wide. "What it's true, you've never been the conventional housewife type, you have to be out there fighting monsters"

"That's not true" Katie replied. "I can be like you and do nothing but care for my child and home"

"Hey, that's not all I do, I organize a lot of functions and charities" Bridget replied and Katie and Lacey rolled their eyes. "I work really hard"

"Yeah for someone without a job" Lacey replied.

"Oh you're one to talk" Bridget said. "When's the last time you held a job for more than a week"

"For your information I have a job" Lacey replied reaching into her pocket and pulling out a business card and handing it to her sisters.

"Annalace Decorating?" Bridget read before looking back up to her sister. "Really?"

"What I did a job with this place, and I actually enjoyed doing it" Lacey replied crossing her arms over her chest. "Now all I need is some clients, which is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Me?" Bridget shook her head. "Oh no I don't think so" Bridget just stood to her feet and lifted AJ to lay his head on her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"C'mon just tell some of your stuck up friends about me" Lacey replied following after her sister.

"Those are your crazy aunts" Katie said looking down to her daughter. "We're going to limit the amount of time you spend with them" She went to follow her sister, Hope still in her arms.

She came downstairs just in time to see Sam and Lacey greet each other. But even Katie could see how uncomfortable the two were.

"So…" Lacey said.

"So…" Sam said as well stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What's with them?" Katie whispered over to Bridget.

"I don't know" Bridget replied. "The whole way over here she couldn't stop talking about the guy and now that she's here, its just this"

"You ready?" Dean asked walking over to Sam.

"Uh, yeah" Sam replied turning back to Lacey. "I guess this is see you later"

"Yeah, see ya" Lacey replied as Sam nodded and turning and headed out the door. Lacey just shook her head with a sigh.

Dean walked over and placed a kiss on Hope's head and looked over to Katie who wouldn't look him in the eyes. He sighed before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you princess" he whispers in her ear before turning and heading out the door.

"Is the child not going?" Bridget asked looking over to Adam who was still watching TV. "He looks like he could use some time away"

"Bite me" Adam said glaring over to her.

"Oh, I'm going to bite you if you don't get your feet off that coffee table" Katie replied and Adam just shook his head before standing to his feet and heading upstairs to his room.

"What's up with him?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's a phase" Katie replied as she laid Hope in her baby swing, that rocked the little girl from side to side. Katie sat on the couch and looked over to Lacey who still stood in front of the closed door."Better question, what was that with you and Sam?"

"I have no idea" Lacey replied turning to her sister. She shook her head before walking over and plopping next to Katie. "Everything usually feels so natural with us, but just now was excruciatingly awkward"

"Even to watch" Bridget replied. "But he's a man, and men are weird especially about their feeling, I mean one minute you're in love and the next he's trying to kill your sister who he's in love with" Katie and Lacey look over to her. "I'm fine"

"I think there was some truth in that Bridget" Katie said. "Men have a hard time sharing their feelings, you're gonna have to be patient with him"

"Is that what you're going to do with Dean?" Lacey asked.

"Hell no" Katie replied. "I'm going go back to the good ole days and stalk their asses to make sure they don't end up dead"

"What happened to waiting?" Bridget asked and Katie shook her head.

"Maybe you were right" Katie mumbled.

"What was that?" Lacey asked. "I didn't hear you"

"Neither did I" Bridget said with a smirk. "Speak up"

"You heard me and I'm not repeating myself" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "Now show us what's in all those bags" Both women's eyes lit up as the began digging through bags to show all the different things they bought for Hope. Katie was half there as her sister showed the beautiful things they bought. Her only focus was on her phone. As much as she wanted to just go after her husband, she wanted him to want her there even more.

That night with the children asleep in the nursery, and a very moody Adam still locked away in his room, the three sister all piled on the couch in front of the television for something they hadn't done in a long time. A movie night.

"You see that will never happen in real life" Lacey said before turning to Katie. "I mean when has a guy just stopped in the middle of an airport and just let all of his feelings out" Katie didn't say anything as she looked to the television, not really paying it any attention. "Hey" Lacey grabbed her sister's hand. "You alright?" Katie nodded when her phone that she'd been holding all day rang.

"I'll be right back" Katie said before hopping off the couch and heading to the kitchen. "Hey"

_"Hello to you too"_ a voice said.

Katie's eyes darkened at the familiar voice. It was the stranger who called before the baby shower.

"You again?" Katie asked. "Look I don't know who you are or why you've suddenly decided to call me, I really don't care, just leave me alone"

_"I can't do that Katherine"_ the voice said and Katie almost flinched at the sound of her name. _"You see I need you"_

"Who is this?" Katie asked.

_"You'll find that out soon enough"_ the voice said before hanging up.

Katie looked down to her phone, still trying to place the voice, but she couldn't. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Who was that?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea" Katie replied. "But I get the feeling they're going to be a pain in my ass sooner or later"

"Does Dean know about this?" Adam asked and Katie shook her head.

"Dean doesn't know because there's nothing to know" Katie replied looking over to him. "Right now some random person is prank calling me, that's it" he nodded. "So you're talking to me now?"

"No" he replied before walking toward the refrigerator.

"You're going to be great Adam Milligan" Katie said and the statement seemed to take him by surprise as he slowly turned to her. "I'm going to make sure of it" He found himself at a loss of what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok"

"Ok" Katie replied before turning and heading back into the living room. She found her sisters still curled up on the couch, totally engrossed in the movie. "I'm going to go check on the kids" They only waved her off, more to get her to stop interrupting the movie. Katie only shook her head as she headed upstairs. She walked down the hall toward the nursery when she stopped noticing the pictures in the hall seemed as if they were melting. She walked over to one and was able to see the colors as the seemed to melt.

Katie suddenly felt that tickle on the back of her neck and realized why it was so familiar.

"Of course" Katie sighed.

The next morning Katie stood in front of her mirror and zipped up the black leather jacket that she hadn't worn in a long time. She grabbed her bag from the bed and tossed the strap around her neck before heading out the door. She walked down the stairs where she found Adam and Lacey sitting at the table eating cereal, while Bridget feed AJ his food.

"Where's Hope?" Katie asked and Lacey looked over to her.

"The old man has her" Lacey replied. "Apparently it's their routine" Katie just shook her head. She hadn't paid much attention, but it had become a routine. Every day at around the same time Bobby would take the little girl and prop her in her seat on the desk while he continued to find any information about the leviathans. "So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah, I think the guys may be dealing with something bigger than expected" Katie replied. She looked between them. "You sure this is ok, because I can just stay"

"She'll be fine" Lacey replied looking over to her sister. "We're gonna chill and try on all her outfits, take some pictures"

"Really more picture?" Katie asked.

"Hey that little girl is getting her own album on my facebook page" Lacey replied and Katie shook her head.

"Look just make sure to call me if anything out of the ordinary happens" Katie said. "Oh, she's super attached to that rabbit so don't lose it or she'll freak, what else, she doesn't like her milk very warm, or really cold but in the middle" she walked over to the refrigerator. "All our numbers are on her, and the pediatrician"

"Katie, will you just go already" Bridget sighed. "You're more uptight than I am" Katie glared over to her.

"Fine, but this is the biggest rule of them all" Katie said. "Do not under any circumstances take her out of this house without Adam or Bobby present, and in that case call me and I'll be here"

"Why?" Lacey asked. "I mean who would want to hurt someone so cute"

"You'd be surprised" Katie replied. "Just don't ok" she sighed. "So I'm leaving…right now"

"Just go already" Lacey snapped and Katie rolled her eyes before turning and heading into the library.

"Alright, sweetie mama's leaving but I'll be back before you know it" Katie leaned down and placed a kiss on Hope's head. Before looking over to Bobby. "Thanks for watching them Bobby"

"Yeah, yeah" bobby replied with still looking down to his book. She just shook her head before placing a kiss on the man's cheek. She stood up straight and with a final wave was gone.

She appeared in front of a salon, an instantly knew it was the one from her vision. She looked around making sure no one had seen her randomly appear. Katie took a step about to go in when the door opened and out came a familiar face. And he was angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked grabbing her arms and pulling her with him. He looked around as if something was going to grab her at any moment.

"Stop" Katie said snatching her arm away. "I'm here to help"

"Didn't we talk about this already?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"No you were being an ass, and I usually stop listening when that happens" she replied. "I'm helping"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Dean, we can go back and forth with this, but in the end I will win" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step forward bringing herself even closer to Dean.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked. She was too close and when she was this close he never could think clearly.

"Because you need me" Katie replied with a smile. "That's what you realized all those years ago when you backed the impala and let me in, you realized that you need me" Dean shook his head and began walking down the sidewalk.

"No I let you in so I would hear Sammy's mouth the rest of ride" Dean said and Katie laughed before running to catch up with him.

"Yeah, but it was the best damn decision you ever made" Katie replied grabbing Dean's hand. He only looked at her and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Damn woman" he thought shaking his head.

"What did you find?" Katie asked and Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. "Shiny" Katie said reaching for the coin but Dean held it out of her reach. "Funny" Katie replied grabbing the coin from his hand and taking a closer look. She looked over the symbols.

"You see anything like that before?" Dean asked and Katie glanced over to him.

"Uh, yeah" Katie replied. "It's Romanian, something you'd see in the 15th to 19th century" she shook her head.

"Why would it be in a hair salon?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"Cursed object" Katie replied. "You want to hurt someone, curse the coin and place it in the vicinity" Katie shrugged. "That's my theory, but I'm going to need more than just this" Katie stopped when she felt that familiar tickle on the back of her neck. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hey" Dean said moving in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out" Katie said and Dean furrowed his brow. "I think witches maybe behind this"

"Witches?" Dean said and Katie nodded. Dean only shook his head before turning and walking away. Katie was about to go over to him when the sight of her reflection stopped her in her tracks. She saw stared at her reflection, that showed her with bleeding puncture marks all over her body. She looked down to herself but saw nothing. When she looked back up to her reflection they were gone.

"Uh, Dean!" Katie called turning around. Dean stopped and turned back to her. She ran over to him. "I think I know what's going to happen next"

Dean and Katie arrived back to the motel room. Katie stepped out of the car and followed Dean to their room.

"Hey" Sam said looking over to Dean and then to his sister and law. "Katie, what-" he looked over to Dean who only shook his head before walking over and laying on his bed. "You're helping?"

"Yeah, I am" Katie replied closing the door behind her. "Just like the good ole days" Sam chuckled but stopped noticing his brother's expression.

"You find anything from the sister?" Katie asked walking over and taking the seat next to Sam.

"Nothing, Wendy didn't have any enemies" Sam replied. "What about you guys, anything from the salon?"

"A coin" Katie replied pulling it from her pocket and showing it to Sam. "Used as a curse object" Sam looked from the coin to Katie. "Witches" Sam looked over to his brother and then back to Katie who only nodded. "But that's not the best part, there's going to be another attack"

"How-?" Sam started but then remembered who he was talking to. "What did you see?"

"Puncture marks all over my body, like I'd been shot with a nail gun" Katie replied. "I volunteered to walk around the town a bit, but-"

"No way in hell" Dean said from the bed. They looked over to see him, eyes closed still lying on the bed.

"As you can see, that idea was shot down" Katie replied.

"Any idea of who the witch could be?" Sam asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, but I think that was done purposefully" Katie replied. "The moment I showed up they probably took the offensive, and blocked me from locating them instantly" she sighed. "Which takes some serious magic"

"So now what do we do?" Sam asked. Katie smiled and looked over to Dean.

"Your brother has agreed to take me on a walk" Katie replied and Sam looked between the two confused.

"I still can't believe we're doing this" Dean said as he and Katie walked down the dark streets of Prosperity. "You getting anything yet?"

"No, and will you stop asking me every five minutes" Katie said. "They're blocking me, so finding them is going to be a little bit harder."

"I still don't understand the point of the powers if they're no help" Dean mumbled and Katie stopped and looked over to him. "What?" She just shook her head and walked ahead of him. "Hey, sorry I'm just-"

"What, Dean?" Katie asked turning back to him. "What's going on with you, I mean yesterday you seemed fine, and now" she shook her head. "What aren't you telling me?" Dean looked at her for a moment. Katie sighed before turning around.

"I killed Amy" Dean said and Katie stopped. "Sam's friend, the demon, he told me she was fine, that we could trust her, but she's a demon, I wasn't going to make the same mistake we made with Ruby" Katie turned back to him and finally understood where the guilt was coming from.

"Ok" Katie said. He looked at her for a moment. He didn't know what to expect, but that definitely wasn't it.

"Ok" Dean repeated and Katie just nodded.

"I don't know what else to say" Katie replied with a shrug. "I wasn't there, but I trust you and I trust your decision and if you thought killing her was the right one, then ok" Dean looked at her for a moment before walking over to her. In an instant his hand was on her side of her face, as his lips smashed into hers.

"I love you princess" Dean whispered his forehead against hers.

"I know" Katie replied with a smile. "Kind of hard not to" Dean laughed bringing his lips back to hers.

They returned back to the motel with no luck with finding the witch. That only unnerved Katie even more. Katie liked to think she was pretty powerful and the fact that this witch is about to evade her for so long, must mean they're pretty powerful themselves.

"So, I had a good time tonight" Katie said as she and Dean walked to their door. Dean looked over to her confused.

"What?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"We should do this again sometime" Katie replied her voice deeper. "I mean if you're not too busy saving the world and all that" Dean smiled shaking his head before bringing his hands to her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Goodnight wife" Dean said and Katie smiled up to him as she brought a hand to his cheek.

"Goodnight, husband" she replied before pressing a kiss to his lips, and before he knew it, she was gone.

Katie arrived home to find it quiet. She figured everyone was sleeping. She took off her jacket and tossed it along with her bag on the couch before walking upstairs. She walked into the nursery and smiled down to her sleeping daughter. She looked over to see AJ asleep in the playpen. Katie hated that she didn't get to rock Hope to sleep as she always did. It was one of the things she looked forward to. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her daughters head before turning and heading for her room. Opening the door, she found that her bed was already occupied. There sleeping was Lacey and Bridget, both sprawled out on her bed. She should've known neither would opt for the couch. Katie just shook her head as she turned. It looked like she was going to have to sleep in Sam's room.

The next day Katie got the call from Dean about the construction worker who was shot to death with a nail gun, that wasn't even plugged in. She hated that she couldn't stop it in time.

_"But we have a lead"_ Dean said. _"Apparently both victims were working on some project with this Stark guy"_

"I should come" Katie replied as she paced the kitchen. "Maybe I'll sense if something isn't right"

"_We already know something isn't right"_ Dean replied. "_Look just hold off, right now we need them to think we're investigating a murder, if you can sense them, they definitely can sense you"_

"That actually makes sense" Katie replied.

"_Don't sound so surprised"_ Dean said and Katie laughed.

"Well then call when find out something new" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She looked over to find Adam alone at the kitchen table, eating his cereal. "They think they got a lead in the case" Adam just nodded. Katie walked over and took a seat next to him. "Talk to me, what's up?" Adam looked over to her and sighed.

"My mom, she dated a lot of guys" Adam said as he poked his spoon in his bowl. "Some of them were real douchebags" he looked back over to her. "They would beat up on her" Katie looked at him and understood what happened. "I guess I started feeling like I was them"

"You're not" Katie replied. "These things that you're gonna fight, they're not men, women or children, they're monsters, monsters who know their faces can be used as our weakness" Katie stood to her feet and placed a kiss on his head. "It's our job to see them for what they really are"

Katie walked into the living room where she found her sisters, each with a child in their lap watching TV.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Katie asked and they looked over to her.

"Fine" Lacey replied. "Would've been better if we could've went outside"

"I know, but Hope's a demon magnet at the moment, and if she's out there, she will be with me" Katie said. Lacey nodded before turning back to the television. "What are you guys watching?"

"The little Mermaid" Bridget replied and Katie couldn't help but smile. It was one of her favorites as a child. The story of a girl who felt like she was different from her family. Katie could relate.

Katie spent the rest of the day waiting for Dean's call. She hoped that he'd gotten over this ridiculous fear and was finally open to the idea of her helping. She was sitting at the table in the library, as Bobby sat behind the desk. While her sisters spent time with kids, she would get back on the leviathan front.

"What if he's one of them?" Katie asked out of nowhere and Bobby looked over to her.

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"Roman" Katie replied. "What if our Leviathan friends decided to shift into our Lex Luther wannabe"

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"He has money, power, connections" Katie replied. "All the things needed in a secret evil plan to take over the world"

"Yeah, we're gonna need proof before we go after him" Bobby replied and Katie nodded.

"I guess I'll put that on the to do list" Katie said. "Along with finding out how to kill the damn things." She turned and looked over to Bobby. "Ok, say it" Bobby looked over to her confused. "There's something you've been wanting to say for a while now, so go on" he sighed.

"If they're really gunning for Sam and Dean, or you or even that baby, it won't be long before they find you" Bobby said bluntly. "Staying here and playing house doesn't change that"

"I know" Katie replied.

"Do you?" Bobby asked. "I get the need for this place, hell even I like it here, but this is a dream. Cas let something out of the bag and hiding here ain't gone make it disappear"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying that a life a real life outside of this is possible, I believe that" Bobby replied. "But right now may not be the time" They sat in silence for a moment before Katie nodded.

"I'm not ready to give all of this up for the cause just yet" Katie said standing to her feet. "I've given up too much already for a cause even I don't completely understand, and this, this house, what it represents, what it means to my family, we need this, I can't give it up" Katie turned and headed out the door.

"_You know he's right"_ A familiar voice echoed in Katie's head. It was her inner light_. "The sooner you understand that, the easier it'll be when the time comes" _

"Understand it or not" Katie said. "It'll never be easy" Katie walked into the empty kitchen where she noticed the coin sitting on the table. She walked over and picked it up. It still amazed her that there were people out there like her, given these powers, but who chose to use them for evil. Her phone rang and she quickly answered.

_"We know who our witch is"_ Dean said skipping the greetings. "_It's Stark's wife, we found her hoodoo alter and everything"_

"Why is she doing it?" Katie asked.

"_Cheating husband_" Dean replied.

"Of course it is" Katie said as she walked over to look out the window. "You see this is a prime example of why you should never piss a witch off"

"_Funny, so now we know who we're after, you're up"_ Dean said. "_What do we have to do to take her out?"_

"There's a spell" Katie says already walking back to the library for the book. "I'll get everything we need and then I'll meet up with you guys"

"_Sounds good"_ Dean replies. "_See you soon_"

Katie was appalled at the supplies she had for the spell. There weren't nearly enough. She then realized that it had been quite a while since she performed a spell like this. She needed to stock up seriously. There was a place in town that sold some of the things she needed. It was just an herb shop, that sold more than just herbs. It took a bit longer than she anticipated to get all the things needed for the spell. It was already pretty late when she was all set to go.

"You're leaving again?" Lacey whined. "But we're making dinner"

"I know I'm sorry, but as soon as this case is done, then I'm all yours" Katie replied. Lacey just shook her head. "C'mon you guys know this is important"

"So is your family Kat" Bridget replied as she continued cutting vegetables. Katie looked over to her and then over to Adam, who'd been sitting at the table playing with Hope. "But I guess we know which is more important" Katie turned back to her sister and walked over to her standing on the other side of the counter that separated them.

"I hope you do know what's more important to me, I hope everything I do, everything I've ever done has made that clear" Katie said. "I love you and I fight for you and I will keep fighting for you" Katie turned and walked over to place a kiss on her daughter's head. "I'll be back soon" and with that she gathered her things and went to find Sam and Dean.

She appeared in the backseat of the impala. As soon as she appeared both men turned to look at her.

"This the house?" Katie asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, but there's been a twist to this story" Dean replied. "Stark is a witch too, there was another murder tonight, Maggie's business partner killed"

"By someone who wanted Maggie to pay" Katie said looking out the window. "Where are they?"

"In the house" Sam replied. "Don showed up a few minutes ago"

"Well then let's go say hi" Katie replied grabbing her book and tossing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. The three hunters got out of the car and began walking toward the front door. As Katie walked she got the strangest feeling. As if they were being watched. She looked around but didn't see anybody. They arrived at the door where they heard the couple inside arguing. Katie reached out a hand and with a flick blew the door wide opened. They all ran inside, the arguing couple turning to their intruders. The moment Katie saw their faces she couldn't believe who she was seeing. "You're not-" Sam and Dean looked at Katie confused.

"Princess" Dean whispered. "You might want to get this show on the road"

"Dean" Katie said. "Look at her, doesn't she look familiar" Dean and Sam both turned to the woman and realized Katie was right. She looked like the woman from LA, Cordelia. And Katie even recognized the man's face of someone she never wanted to see again. But the one standing in front of her didn't have bleach blond hair and an annoying British accent.

"It's you" Maggie said as she and Don's eyes went to Katie. "We felt you the moment you showed up in town, you're a cute little thing" A smile came to the witch's face as she looked Katie over.

"Don't be rude honey" Don said. "It's her" Maggie looked over to him confused before turning back to Katie. "Don't you smell that- how the air just got a little bit sweeter"

"Ok, before this gets any more awkward for you why don't I just-" Katie looked down to her book and began reciting the spell. Sam and Dean watched closely as the witches' skin begins sizzling.

"Wait!" Maggie yells and Katie stops reading and looks over to her.

"You don't understand how it feels" Maggie replied turning to Don. "To love someone and then to have them destroy because they can't keep it in their pants"

"Actually I do" Katie replied and Maggie turned to her. "It's happen to me on more than one occasion, but revenge never even crossed my mind, do you know why?"

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because if a man can so easily throw everything you've had away because he couldn't keep it in his pants, then maybe it wasn't meant to be"

"That's not true!" Don snapped. "The whole Wendy thing was a mistake that ended, before it even started"

Please, she was part of a pattern!" Maggie snapped. "Don't make me bring up the renaissance!"

And so the argument ensued. Katie, Dean and Sam just watched in amazement. None of them could explain how weird it felt to know that all of these gruesome murders started over something so… normal as cheating. Before they knew it the couple was smiling at each other before kissing.

"Oh, so you're done, because I'd like to finish this" Katie replied and both Maggie and Don turned to her.

"What?" Don asked. "Why, we've made up, no more people dying" Katie rolled her eyes and dropped the book back into her bag. Both Maggie and Don sighed in relief.

"There's only one way I will know that's true" Katie replied. She held up her hands and said. ""What was given, be taken away, back to the earth where it will stay, until the day they can see, until the day they are truly worthy" Sam and Dean both watched as dark lights swarmed the pair before disappearing into the floor. They both looked over to her angrily.

"What the hell did you just do!" Maggie asked taking a step forward but Don held her back. "You little bitch, do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do" Katie replied. "You're human" she looked back to Sam and Dean nodded toward the door.

"You can't just leave us like this" Don snapped and Katie turned back to him.

"Look, your powers are not gone" Katie replied. "You will get them back when you deserve them"

"And who decides that, you!" Maggie snapped still trying to pull from Don's grasp.

"No, you do" Katie replied walking over to stand in front of them. "Somewhere somehow you got the idea that these powers make you better than everyone else, that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and I'm here to tell you can't, there's more to your gifts than that, and when you realize that, they will return to you" And with that Katie turned and left, Sam and Dean both behind her.

"You think you're so perfect!" Maggie called after her. "But no matter how much you deny it, you're the anomaly among us, because deep down you and us are the same!" Katie ignored her. "You will see it too hunter, you will see what you really married!"

The ride back to the hotel was silent. Dean occasionally glanced back to Katie who was in the backseat a look on her face he didn't recognize. When they arrived to the hotel Dean grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her over to him as Sam continued to the room

"She was wrong" Dean said as if replying to a silent question he knew she was asking herself. "You're nothing like her, and you never could be" He leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her lips. "You're perfect" Katie smiled.

"I'm anything but perfect" Katie replied against his lips. "But it's sweet of you to say" His hands fall to her waist.

"I'm sorry for being ass" Dean said and Katie chuckled.

"Don't worry" she replied smiling up at him. "I'm used to it by now" he shook his head before leaning in for another kiss when Katie quickly moved back.

"What's wrong?" She just pulled from her arms and ran toward their room, Dean confused only followed behind her. The moment she touched the doorknob there was gun shot, and without thinking, with a flick of her wrist Katie sent the door flying open. Katie and Dean watched as a strange man walked toward Sam even after being shot. Katie quickly raised a hand toward the man, closing her eyes and only letting instincts take over. The next thing she sees when she opens her eyes is the man lying on the floor unconscious as Sam and Dean look between her and the man.

"Is he-?" Sam asks looking over to Katie.

"No" Katie replies looking down to the man. She doesn't know how she knows, but she knows he's still alive. "Not sure how long he will be out either, but we can use this" she looked over to Sam. "Call Bobby, tell him we have someone who needs some interrogation" Sam only nodded before pulling out his phone. Katie turned to Dean. "Clear some space in the trunk" Dean's eyes only looked down to the leviathan on the floor. Katie brought a hand to his arm. "Hey" he turned to her and for a second she could've sworn she saw fear in his eyes as he looked at her. But it was quickly gone before he nodded and headed out to the car. Katie turned back to looked at the unconscious monster on the floor before looking at her hand that was still glowing a bit. They'd been spending all this time trying to figure out how to kill, hell even hurt these bastards and here she was. She'd done it as if it were nothing. Even she was a little afraid of that fact.


	10. This is our life

**A/N: Oh, this one is going to be interesting...ENJOY!**

* * *

It still puzzled Gibbs how he ended up on the other side of the interrogation table, but here he was staring at the piercing eyes of the man who he called his friend. But he knew what lead to this point, and knew what he had to do.

"Agent Gibbs" Fornell said his voice full of frustration. "Tell me where she is" Gibbs looked at the man for a moment and only smirked.

"I don't know" Gibbs replied. Tobias only sighed.

"I will find her and I will find them and if I find out what you're telling me isn't true, you know what will happen" Tobias said leaning forward on the table. He kept his eyes on the agent in front of him, his friend, making sure he saw the seriousness in every word he said.

"I know what will happen" Gibbs said sitting back in the hard chair. "I'm just not sure you do"

_**16 hours earlier**_

"You sure you guys have to go" Katie said, Hope resting her head on her mother's shoulder. They watched as Bridget and Lacey got their things packed.

"Hey, it's not our fault you spent most of our visit hunting Casper" Lacey replied and Katie only glared at her. "No, I'm meeting with some people about this whole interior decorating thing in LA and Bridget here has decided to accompany me"

"I'm just going so me and AJ can go shopping" Bridget called from the kitchen.

"Well call me with any news ok" Katie replied as Lacey walked over and hugged her sister careful of the baby in her arms.

"I will" Lacey replied before looking down to Hope. "I've only been here a week and I don't want to leave you doll" Lacey rubbed a finger over the girl's cheek.

"Yeah, she has that affect on people" Katie replied and Lacey laughed. "So, did you talk to Sam?"

"Yeah" Lacey sighed. "That was a very awkward conversation"

"He'll come around" Katie replied.

"Well he better hurry up because I want this" Lacey said looking around the house before turning back to Katie. "And I want this" she placed a finger in Hope's hand.

"You'll have it" Katie replied smiling to her little sister.

"So, I've packed snacks" Bridget says walking into the living room, AJ's small legs following behind her. "We're ready to go"

"Please don't go, me and Hope are gonna be here all alone" Katie whined and Bridget only shook her head as she walked over.

"You could come with us" Bridget said and Katie only gave her sister a look. "Right, well we will miss you" AJ ran over and hugged one of Katie's legs. Katie only looked down to him, sadly.

"Aw, little guy, I'm gonna miss you too" Katie replied. Katie crouched down to be eye level with the little boy. "Can you say bye to your cousin AJ" the little boy gave a Hope a wave. "Now can you give your favorite a hug"

"Hey!" Lacey called but Katie ignored her as AJ's small hands wrapped around her. "I'm telling mom!"

"You mean when she comes from her never ending vacation in Paris?" Katie asked laughing as she stood.

And soon they were off. Katie and Hope watched from the doorway as her sisters pulled off. She gave on final wave before closing the door.

"And then there were two" Katie said before looking down to her daughter, who's eyes were drifting closed. "And one of us is ready for a nap" Katie climbed the stairs to Hope's nursery, to put the little girl down to her nap. She walked back downstairs right where she left off, not knowing what she would do with herself. All the guys were held up in one of Bobby's cabins in the middle of the woods trying to get their captured leviathan to talk before whatever Katie did to him wore off.

Katie was about to head to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She turned and walked over to answer it.

"Well finally someone answers the door I recognize" James says with a smile. Katie only chuckles. There's still something about this guy that she doesn't quite understand. "Sorry to pop up like this, but I was wondering if Dean was here?"

"Uh, actually no" Katie replied. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"Not unless you have a buzz saw I could use" James replied with a sheepish smile. "Mine cracked out on me this morning and I just need for these shelves I'm putting up for Mrs. Cozy across the street"

"Mrs. Cozy?" Katie asked smiling at the woman's name.

"Yeah, she's the one always yelling at the kids who walk on her lawn" James chuckled. "She has no idea that's why they do it" Katie laughed.

"Um, I guess you can look around the garage" Katie said. "That's where Dean keeps his tools" she moved aside to let him in.

"Thanks" James replied stepping in. He looks around a bit. "It really does look great in here"

"Well that's no thanks to my wonderful sister who lives to decorate" Katie said. "Follow me" she begins walking toward the back door to the garage. She opens the door and flicks on the light and is surprised to see a car.

"Wow is that a mustang" James says walking in as well.

"Yes it is" Katie said walking over to the car, the hood up. She ran a hand on the side and smiled. That sweet husband of her's was going to surprise her.

"Does it run?" James asks walking over and looking inside.

"That I don't know" Katie replied. "I actually don't think I'm supposed to see this yet" she continued to smile when she noticed James open the door.

"You mind if I-?" Katie looks at him for a moment. "I just want to hear her pur" Katie shakes her head.

"Sure, why not" Katie replies a little curious herself and watches as the man takes a seat. He flips down the sun visor and down falls the keys in his hands. He puts the keys into the ignition and Katie listens as it actually starts up.

"I can't believe he did this" Katie thought. James turned off the car and puts the keys back before getting out of the car.

"Sounds awesome" the man says and Katie nods. "Is he selling this, because I'm willing to offer him top dollar for it"

"It's not for sell" Katie replied with a smile. "Now let's find that buzz saw" James only nodded before they began their search. Katie was looking on one of the shelves when she felt as if someone was watching her and when she turned she met James' eyes.

"Uh, sorry, but that's weird tattoo you have there" he said and Katie looked down to see the word 'beginning' peeking from under her shirt. She quickly pulled it down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" the phone rang interrupting him.

"I should get that" Katie said easing toward the door. "Keep looking, I'm sure Mrs. Cozy is waiting for those shelves" James nodded as he watched Katie hurry out of the garage.

Katie shook her head as she walked into the living room, to find her phone sitting on the coffee table. She quickly picks it and presses it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me" _Dean says.

"Oh, hey how's interrogating?" Katie asks taking a seat on the couch. "Better question when our you coming home, I'm missing my husband"

"_Katie" _Dean says seriously and it's in that moment that Katie knows something isn't right.

"What's wrong?" Katie asks and Dean sighs. "Dean-"

"_Turn on the TV_" Dean says and Katie furrows her brow in confusion.

"The TV, Dean, what's going on?" Katie asks.

"_Please, princess just turn on the TV_" Dean says.

Katie grabs the remote control from the coffee table and hits the power button, turning on the television. The moment she does, he eyes go wide when she sees Sam and Dean's faces on the screen. Katie turned up the volume to hear what the reporter was saying.

"_The two men, who up until today were presumed dead, locked the doors of a bank vault filled with customers and opened fire, leaving no survivors. Sam and Dean Winchester are now the subjects of a manhunt throughout the state of California." _

"Oh my God" Katie said bringing her hand to her mouth in horror.

"_Princess, that's not us_" Dean said and Katie nearly laughed.

"I know that!" she snapped. "Who are they, that's what I want to know"

"Leviathans" Dean replied. "_It's some sort of plot to draw us out, look that's not all we found out"_

"Hey, I found it" James said walking into the living room, buzz saw in his hand. He looks over to Katie who's eyes are glued to the television. He follows her eyes and is shocked to see his neighbors on the television. "Is that Dean and Sam?" Katie whips her head to him.

"Oh, God" Katie stands to her feet.

"_Who's that?"_ Dean asks and Katie ignores him.

"Look James I know I don't know you, but I need you to do me a favor, I need you to leave and not tell anyone about this" Katie says watching as James looks at the TV. "James!" he turns his head to her. "I know this makes no sense but those two men are not Sam and Dean" he looks at her confused. She runs a hand through her hair, her head starting to hurt. She shakes it off and turns back to him. "Just go and forget you ever met us ok?" James nods before turning and heading out the door. Once the door closes behind him, Katie collapses on the couch again.

"_Princess, you there_?" Dean asks.

"Dean" Katie says her eyes turning back to the television. "Your faces are being plastered over the news for the murders of dozens of people" She closes her eyes the headache she's trying to ignore getting worse. "What are we going to do?"

"_Princess, you need to get Hope and pack up some things and leave"_ Dean said and Katie opened her eyes.

"What?" Katie asked. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"_Princess, when the changed into us, they also got all of our memories"_ Dean replied. "_Meaning they know where we live, they could be heading your way"_ Katie closed her eyes once again, her head now pounding. "_Princess-"_

"I heard you!" Katie snapped standing to her feet. "You just said that there are demons on their way here, and that me and our daughter have to leave our home" she wanted to cry, to yell to do anything but she couldn't. "Our home"

"_I know"_ Dean said his voice not as strong as he hoped. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry princess"_ she looked around the living room. _"I promise-"_

"Where do we go?" Katie interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for promises of a better future, for another house, another dream, because at this point she didn't believe in promises anymore. Promises were just words, that often failed her, so at this point she just didn't want to hear it.

"_You could come here, to the cabin_" Dean said.

"No" Katie replied as she began walking up the stairs. "I'm not bringing my daughter anywhere near that bastard you have tied up"

"_I don't know where else"_ Dean replied.

"I'll think of something, and then I'll call you" Katie replied before slamming the phone shut.

Abby bounced nervously in the elevator waiting for the doors to finally open. Once they did she was running as fast as her platform boots would take her. She ran into the middle of the bull pen where Gibbs and his team looked over to her like he was crazy.

"Gibbs!" Abby said her voice full of panic. "What are we gonna do?" she shook her head. "It's not true, I know it's not true, I know what they're saying and showing but it's not true"

"Abby" Gibbs said standing to to his feet. "What's happening?" Abby looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know?" Abby asked and he shook his head. She looked around to the rest of the team who looked just as confused as Gibbs. She turned to McGee. "McGee, news, now!" McGee grabbed the remote and pointed to the monitor and as soon as he did the images of Sam and Dean holding machine guns shooting appeared. The banner on the bottom of the screen reading, "Presumed dead convicts murder dozens in bank" Abby turns back to Gibbs' who's eyes are still on the screen. "Gibbs, what are we gonna do?"

"I can't believe this" Tony said. "They're murders"

"No!" Abby snapped. "They are a lot of things Tony, but they are not murderers" Abby turned back to the monitor. "Those two men are not Sam and Dean"

"Demons?" Ziva asks and Abby shakes her head. "Are you sure?"

"Do I have irrefutable proof, no" Abby says. "But I know deep down in my heart that Sam and Dean are not capable of this, I know Katie would not marry and have a baby with a murderer"

"Katie" Gibbs said walking over to his phone.

"It's no use, I already tried and she's not answering" Abby said and Gibbs drops the phone. Soon the doors of the elevators slid open and out came Agent Tobias Fornell accompanied by two other agents, all headed toward Gibbs and his team.

"Agent Gibbs" Tobias says walking over to the senior agent.

"Tobias" Gibbs greets already aware of the man's purpose here. "What can I do for you?"

"I think you already know" Tobias says before looking up. Gibbs follows his eyes to the director who stands on the balcony watching them. "I assume you've seen the news?"

"Yes, but I have to say I have no idea why you would start your search for Sam and Dean Winchester here" Gibbs replied.

"I'm not" Tobias replied. "I'm starting my search for one Katherine Winchester here" Agent Fornell looked to the eyes watching him. "I'm going to need to ask you and your team a couple of questions" the agent turned to the forensic specialist. "That include you Ms. Sciuto" Abby only glared over to the agent. "And I expect everyone to be very cooperative so we can get this over with" they all silently nodded. "Ms. Sciuto you're up first, if you would follow me" Abby looked over to Gibbs who only nodded before she reluctantly followed after the man looking to take down her best friend.

Katie moved quickly throwing clothes into her bags. She'd been moving quickly none stop, not giving herself a chance to really think about what's happening. She believed if she did, she would find herself crying in a corner. She suddenly stopped when she heard the soft cries from the baby monitor. Katie takes a deep breath before going to check on her daughter.

"You're ok" Katie says scooping the baby in her arms. "Momma's here" she gently rocks the baby against her chest, rubbing circles on her back. "We're gonna be ok" she soothes only half believing the words that come out of her mouth. She looks around the nursery. It's different since they first moved in. Pictures of Hope and her uncles and Father on the walls. Memories they created in their home, they were now forced to leave them behind. Katie shook off the thought before laying Hope back into the crib. She grabs another bag and begins packing some of Hope's clothes along with a few bottles and as many diapers as she could. Once she's done, with a wave of her hand she sends all their bags and Hope's car seat to the only vehicle they have. The car in the garage she's not supposed to know about.

She grabs Hope from her crib and sits on the rocking chair, to put on the baby's coat. When she's done she wraps the baby in a blanket and cradles the baby in her arms before standing to her feet. She stands there once again looking around the room, trying to remember every part of it, every happy memory.

"_How did I know I would find you in here" Katie says walking into the nursery where she finds Dean hovering above the crib. She walks over wrapping her hands around his middle, lying her head on his back. _

"_I couldn't sleep, and thought I would come check on her" Dean whispered. _

"_Aren't you glad she's finally sleeping through the night" Katie says stepping over to look at the sleeping baby. "Those were some very intense nights" _

"_Yeah, I thought you were going to kill me" Dean replied. "You and lack of sleep really isn't pretty, which is weird since you with months without it" _

"_Well I'm now a sleep addict, and when I don't get it, I just flip out" Katie said and Dean chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist. They stand there quietly for a moment. "Look what we did" he smiles bringing her closer to him and placing a kiss to her head. _

"_Yeah" Dean smiles. "Look what we did" _

Katie was snapped out of her memory by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She stood there frozen picturing who could be at the door. Her mind went to leviathans, or even the FBI. Her husband and brother in law were now the most wanted men in America, and now people knew that she had a connection to them. The doorbell rang again and Katie decided to check it out for herself. She slowly stepped down the stairs, Hope nestled close to her chest. She stood at the bottom step to peek out the small window on the door.

"Katherine Winchester!" A voice called from the other side. They sounded like feds, but she was well aware that even leviathans could sound like feds, hell they could dress up like her husband and have the whole world fooled. "NCIS, your father sent us!" Katie perked up. Would Jet really send someone for her. She shakes her head, she knows him better than that. She steps off the stairs and begins walking toward the garage. She's almost there when she hears a crash as a window shatters, and something hard hits the side of her head. Katie stops and lifts a hand to her head and sees the traces of blood on her fingers. She quickly turns her head at the smell of smoke and soon a flame erupts somehow. She blinks a bit before heading toward the garage. She had to get out of there, she had to get Hope to safety. She manages to get to the garage and able to open the back door of the mustang to put Hope in her car seat. She almost jumps when she feels hands on her shoulder. Turning around she's met with a familiar face, followed by darkness.

"Ms. Scuito, before we start I want you to know that the sole purpose of our investigation is to find Sam and Dean Winchester and bring them to justice for the crimes they've committed" Tobias said his voice gentle and friendly, but Abby saw right through it. "This is not about getting your friend, Mrs. Winchester into any trouble" the goth only rolled her eyes. She knew better. "When was the last time you spoke with Katherine?"

"I don't know" Abby replied. "It's been a while I guess" she turned back to the agent. "We're not really even that close" Tobias opened the file that was sitting in front of him.

"Well According to this, you and Ms. Winchester were friends since you were sixteen years old" Tobias read and looked up to see Abby's shocked face. "I was also witness to when she showed up right here at NCIS to visit you, not to long ago" Tobias closed the file. "Now do you want another crack at it?"

"You have no idea what's happening" Abby replied. She shook her head.

"Then tell me Ms. Scuito" Tobias replied. "Is it demons, or vampires" Abby turned back to him. "I've read their file backwards and forwards and I know all the crap they spill to justify the fact that they're murderers" He stood to his feet, placing his palms on the table and leaning forward toward her. "I know you want to protect your friend Abby, but people are dead, and I need to find her before her husband decides to turn on her, is that what you want?" Abby shook her head.

"That's not going to happen" Abby replied. "You know what your problem is Tobias?"

"No, tell me please" he replied standing up straight.

"You're like everyone else believing what's being shown to you, rather than using your gut" Abby replied. "Because if you were you'd know that Sam and Dean Winchester are not capable of what they're being accused of"

"C'mon Abby you saw the tapes, it's them clear as day!" Tobias snapped. "How do you explain that!" Abby just shook her head before standing to her feet.

"Are we done Agent Fornell?" Abby asked and the man nodded.

"Yes" Abby turned and headed for the door. "Oh and Ms Scuito just so you are aware all of your telephone and internet activity are being monitored, if Mrs. Winchester does contact you we will know it and we will find her" Abby didn't even spare the agent a glance before she continued out of the room. Once she left one of Tobias' agents walked in. "Bring in Agent McGee" the agent nodded before going to retrieve the agent.

"So what they're going to interrogate us to get to Katie" Tony whispered. Him and the rest of the team were huddled around Gibbs' desk. All except for Gibbs who'd went up to the directors' office as soon as Abby and Fornell were gone. "She has nothing to do with this"

"She's married to one of their suspects" McGee replied. "If we were the ones leading this investigation, who would be the first person we'd question about Dean's whereabouts?" Tony looked over to McGee and nodded. "It just sucks because we know the truth"

"Do we?" Tony asked and Mcgee and Ziva looked over to him.

"C'mon Tony after everything we've seen with our own eyes, you can't tell me that the idea that the men on that screen are not Sam and Dean is totally impossible" McGee countered

"Plus, we've spent time with them Tony" Ziva added. "Talked with them, fought with them, nothing about them screams murderer" Tony turns back to the monitor as the news keeps plastering their faces. "I agree with Abby, I believe they are innocent"

"As much as any of us would like to believe, that doesn't help us right now" Tony replied. "We can't just go into that interrogation room and tell them 'they're innocent, and the people on TV are these things called shape shifters' they'll throw us in the looney bin"

"You're right" McGee replied. "But right now they only speculate that we have information about Katie"

"We do" Tony whispered. "We know where she lives, who her parents are, hell we know what she is"

"Fornell doesn't know that" McGee replied.

"Are you suggesting we lie to Federal Agents McGee?" Tony asked and both her and Ziva turned to him for his response.

"No" McGee replied. "I'm saying we're in an impossible situation, one where we have information that could probably clear them, but none that anyone outside of the four us would believe" he leaned against Gibbs desk. "I'm saying that Katie is family, and that whatever you do when you go into that room is totally up to you" they all turned when they saw one of Fornell's agents walk into the bull pen.

"Agent McGee" the agent said and Tim stood to his feet. "Would you come with me?" McGee nodded before sharing a glance with his team. He gave them a nod before following after the agent.

"What the hell is going on Leon!" Gibbs snapped, his eyes piercing the director on the other side of the desk. "Why is my team being interrogated?"

"You knew this was coming" the director replied taking a seat. "I came to you and asked you to give me all of the information in case something happened, in case I needed to protect you, but you refused and now you will suffer the consequences" he shook his head. "There are now two men out there killing people and there's a connection between them and you, and her name is Katherine Winchester" Vance looked back over to Gibbs. "There's still time, talk to me, tell me where she is, and all of this is over, we find Sam and Dean and she's free" Gibbs only looked at him for a moment before turning and heading for the door. "She's just a girl Gibbs, don't let some girl ruin everything you've worked for" Gibbs' hand gripped the doorknob as he turned to his boss.

"You're wrong" Gibbs said. "She's not just some girl" And with that the senior agent turned and left the office.

That night Sam and Dean were in the impala after figuring out their doppleganger's pattern. They were traveling to Sam and Dean's old hunts, which meant right now they were headed to St. Louis. Dean grips the stirring wheel of the hatchback. Since their evil twins are riding around town in an impala, it would draw way too much attention. Changing cars was only the tip of the ice berg. They had to get new fake ID's and cell phones, which was all made possible by one of Bobby's crazy friends, Frank.

"Try her again" Dean says looking over to Sam. It's been hours since he's heard from Katie and he's starting to get worried. She would've called by now to let him know that they were alright, that they were safe, but nothing. He was worried. There were things out there, demons and Feds out there to get them, and he had no idea where his wife and daughter were.

"Still nothing" Sam replies hanging up the phone. "Look maybe she tossed the phone, I mean a lot of people have the number"

"Yeah" Dean says. "She has until morning, or I'm out" he looked over to his brother. "They're more important than these bastards" Sam only nods. The car is once again in silence as they continue down the dark road.

Ziva and Tony await for McGee's interrogation to be over when Gibbs comes back to the bull pen.

"Any newsa boss?" Tony asks and Gibbs doesn't say anything.

"Oh my God" Ziva says and they turn to her only to see her eyes to television. They follow her eyes, and both nearly double over when they see what's being reported now.

"If you're just tuning in with us, as you can see firefighter are currently working on putting the fire out on the house" the reporter says. "We're still unclear how the fire started or if there was anyone in the house when the fire started"

"Is that-" the glanced over as McGee returned his eyes falling on the television as well. The reporter places a hand on the earphone in her ears.

"We just got reports that this house may belong to the wanted criminals Sam and Dean Winchester" the reporter says. "According to witness testimonies the men lived here with a woman and child and another man younger than the two"

"Boss" McGee says catching Gibbs' arms as the agent stumbles back a bit.

"There have been no reports of a a third man, woman or child with the two suspects" the reporter says turning to look at the inflamed house. "Placing the likelihood that they may be in the house very high"

The bull pen goes silent at the reporters words. She just said that there's a good chance Katie and Hope were in that house when it was set on fire. The thought makes them all sick to their stomach.

"Agent David" A voice says breaking the silence. The Mossad officer turns to the FBI Agent. "Agent Fornell will see you now"

Sam and Dean's silence was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Dean turned to Sam, hoping it was Katie on the other end. Sam quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered quickly.

"Hey, it's me" Adam answered and Sam sighed.

"It's Adam" Sam said looking over to his brother, who's face grew disappointed. "Yeah, what up?"

"Are you listening to the news?" Adam asked.

"No" sam replied. "we kind of got tired of seeing our faces"

"Well it's not just your faces anymore" Adam said. "Look turn on the radio"

Sam looked over to Dean who only stared back in confusion. Same reached forward and turned on the radio.

"If you've been following we've just received news that the house that was set on fire belonged to one of the mass murder suspects Dean Winchester"

"Fire?" Dean said before pulling the car off to the side. "Did she just say fire?"

"Neighbors say they saw a woman and child inside the house earlier today before the fire started"

"No, no, no" Dean muttered as he listening. This couldn't be happening. They weren't gone. It was the words Dean repeated to himself.

"Firefighters still have not found any remains inside the house, but at this point would suggest anyone inside that house for that long may not have remains" the reporter said. There was a brief pause. "This just in, we've indentified the wife of Dean Winchester as Katherine Winchester"

And there it was. Her name, Now they had her name, they had her life. Her parents, brothers and sisters, everything.

"We will keep you up to date with the man hunt for Sam and Dean Winchester and if his wife was in this house when it was set on fire" the reporter said.

Sam quickly turned off the radio seeing how upset his brother was.

"Dean they got out" Sam said. It's the only thing he could believe at this moment. He watched as Dean closed his eyes and brought his head to the steering wheel as his hand still gripped it. "Dean-"

"Just shut up for one second Sam" Dean said. "I'm just tired of the talking, of everyone talking, just please"

Sam nodded before leaning back in his seat.

It was the flashing light that woke her up. Her eyes blinked open to see a blinking neon 'Free Hotdog' sign. She's confused as anyone in her situation when, something hits her.

"Hope!" Katie yells sitting up in her seat. She's in a car, not sure how she got there. She quickly decides to save that question for later as she focuses on her daughter. She turns to the backseat where Hope is asleep, pink rabbit in hand. Katie sighs in relief when the drivers door opens and in sits someone she didn't expect. "James?"

"You're awake, good" James said. He held up a plastic bag. "I brought food and water"

"James, what are you-" she looked around outside at the unfamiliar place. "What am I doing here?"

"You got hit in the head" James said reaching over to check the wound but Katie moved back away from his touch. "It's ok, I not going to hurt you"

"That's kind of hard to believe when I have no idea who you are" Katie replied turning back to Hope.

"She's ok, not even a scratch" James said and Katie turned back to him. "For what it's worth I don't think they meant to kill you in the fire" James started the car as Katie just stared at him in confusion.

"They?" Katie asked.

"The leviathans" James replied before pulling off.

Tony sat behind the table tapping his fingers. This wasn't unfamiliar territory for him. He would say what he needed to say and be gone. He looked up when the door opened and in walked Tobias.

"Are you here to tell me that this is all over?" Tony asked.

"Why would I tell you that Agent Dinatzo?" Tobias asked as he took the seat across from the agent laying a folder down in front of him.

"Because I believe we've been watching the same news" Tony replied. "Katie's-" Agent Fornell looked at the man closely.

"What, dead?" Fornell asked and Tony only glared at the man's bluntness. "Well I don't think she is and I don't believe you think she is either"

"All I know is what I saw" Tony replied. "The house they say she lived in burned down, neighbors reported seeing her earlier in the house, and there are no reports of her leaving"

Tobias looked at him for a moment, before opening the folder.

"Tell me Tony, what was your relationship with Katherine Winchester?" Tobias asked and Tony looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Your relationship with Katherine, were you friends, dating, what exactly?"

"There was no relationship" Tony replied quickly. "She was Abby's friend, that's how I knew her"

"Just Abby's friend, huh?" Tobias asked. "Agent Dinozzo are you aware that there are security cameras rolling in NCIS offices twenty four seven without interruption?"

"Yes" Tony replied trying to figure out where this was going. He watched as Tobias shuffled some papers around before pulling out eight by ten photos and lining them up in front of him.

"Is this you and Katherine sitting on the edge of your desk as she lays her head on your shoulder?" Tobias asks looking down to the picture before looking up to Tony. Tony didn't reply. "Well it's a dark picture" he pointed to the next picture. "How about this one, is this you with Katherine in the NCIS gym?" Tobias once again looked up to Tony who still didn't say anything. " Oh this is a good one, is this you and the rest of Gibbs' team with your hands on her pregnant belly" the agent chuckled. "You were trying to feel a kick huh?"

"What do you want!" Tony snapped slamming his hands on the table. The man had finally gotten to him. "Please tell me so all of this can be over, you want me to tell you that we were friends, fine yes we were, she's been here, and we've talked, there you have it, that doesn't incriminate her or me"

"No it doesn't" Tobias replied as he gathered up the pictures. "But it does give a little insight as to why this woman, who you've met years ago after believing she was a murder suddenly became a member of the family" he closed the folder. "Something changed, and I'm going to find out"

"Why?" Tony asked and Tobias looked to him confused. "Trying to find out what did or didn't change with her doesn't help you find Sam and Dean" Tony leaned forward on the table. "You're wasting your time here Agent Fornell"

"I'll decide that Agent Dinatzo" Fornell replied. "That's all the questions I have" Tony stood to his feet and headed out the door.

"she must have really did a number on you I tell you" Tobias said and Tony stopped and turned to the man. "Whatever she did, I mean I can't even explain how"

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"This woman has been in trouble with the law for years, and married a man with an even worse rap sheet" Tobias said standing to his feet. "And yet she has you and the rest of Gibbs' team in her corner, how does that happen?"

"Your problem is that you're thinking with your head Fornell" Tony replied before turning and leaving the room. Tobias just stood there. He was becoming more and more intrigued as the night went on.

Katie sat in the passenger side of the mustang occasionally glancing over to the man driving. The neighbor she finally realized she knew absolutely nothing about.

"Who are you?" Katie asked turning to him.

"A friend" James replied.

"Well I have a lot of friends, lots of people who think they're my friends, and lots of people who want to be my friend" Katie replied. "Which category do you fall into?"

"I am the friend who just saved you and your daughter from being burned alive in that fire" James said and Katie winced at the words. Her home was gone, burned down. James looked over to her. "It was just a house"

"It was more than that" Katie said before turning back to him. "Do you have a phone?"

"Why?" James asked.

"Because my house just burned down and the last time my husband talked to me I was in that house" Katie replied. "He's probably freaking out, and I need to call him" James nodded before reaching into his pocket before handing her the phone. She dialed Dean's number, but it only went to voicemail. "I don't get it"

"He probably got rid of it" James said. "So they can't be traced" Katie nodded before dialing another number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hi, it's me" Katie replied and she heard the man release a deep sigh. "I'm alright"

"That's good to hear" Bobby replied. Katie heard someone talking in the background. "It's Katie, she's fine" the man mumbled.

"Is that Dean?" Katie asked.

"No, it's Adam" Bobby replied. "Sam and Dean are still searching for their evil dopplegangers"

"I tried calling but I guess they tossed their phones" Katie replied.

"Yeah" Bobby replied. "When the whole world's after you it's better to be cautious, here take down this number" Katie grabbed a pen from the glove box and wrote the number on her hand.

"Thanks, Bobby" Katie said before hanging up and quickly dialing her husband.

Sam looked over to his brother who hadn't said a word in almost thirty minutes, his head still laying on the steering wheel. He wanted to somehow comfort him but he knew there was only one thing his brother wanted right now. Their silence was interrupted by a vibrating noise. Sam looked over to see Dean reach in his jacket pocket and pull out his cell phone.

"What!" Dean answered.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked and the moment he heard her he lifted his head. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"Princess?" Dean asked a smile coming to his face. "Are you ok, is Hope ok?"

"Dean we're fine" Katie replied. "We got out of the house before-"

"I'm sorry" Dean said knowing how much their home meant to his wife. "Look where are you, I can come get you"

"And then what?" Katie asked. "We all go search for the evil bastards that destroyed our lives" she sighed. "I'm not taking my daughter hunting, and right now I just need to go somewhere there's quiet"

"I need to know where you are" Dean said.

"And you will once I get somewhere, if I get somewhere" Katie replied. "Hey you can call me at this number at any time and I'll probably call you a ridiculous amount of times"

"Hey, we're going to get through this" Dean said. "Just like we always do"

"Dean they know our faces, our names, and they're showing the world and calling us criminals" Katie said. "Everything changes today, with our friends, and family" she closed her eyes. "Guess I'm not too sure about beating this when I feel so beat up right now"

"We will get through this" Dean repeated.

"Ok" Katie replied. She could hear the certainty in his voice, and knew he believed it. "Look you have to go and find your evil twins, I will call you later"

"Yeah" Dean said. "I love you princess"

"I love you too Dean" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She turned to James and handed him the phone.

"Keep it" James replied. "I have a feeling you'll need it more than me" Katie just brought her hand back as she continued looking at the man. He glanced over to her. "What?"

"It's time for you to start talking" Katie said.

"And what do you want me to say?" James asked.

"Well let's start with the truth and see where it takes us" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest and waiting for the man to begin.

"Gibbs" Tobias greeted as the older agent walked into the interrogation room. "Have a seat" Fornell pointed to the chair on the other side of the table. Gibbs looked over to the chair before walking over and taking a seat. "I assume by now you know what this is about?"

"You're looking for two murderers" Gibbs replied. "I'm still not sure why you're looking here"

"well you're right and you're wrong" Tobias said taking the seat from across from Gibbs. "The sole mission is finding Sam and Dean Winchester, but I've been given my own mission to achieve that" Gibbs looked at him for a moment.

"Find Katie" Gibbs said and Fornell nodded.

"There've been reports of the brothers and then there were reports of them with an unidentified woman" Tobias replied. "She knows where her husband is, and she's the one who's going to lead us to him" Gibbs didn't respond. Tobias already thought he knew the truth. "You know I've been talking to every member of your team and they've all told me the same thing, that Katherine was just a girl, Abby's friend, nothing else"

"That's what she was" Gibbs lied. For so long he just wanted to just tell the truth, to finally let the world know that he had a daughter. A beautiful daughter that he loved more than he thought was possible after he lost Shannon and Kelly.

"You sure about that?" Tobias asked looking at his friend closely waiting for some sign that he was lying, but Gibb's eyes never glazed over.

"Yes" Gibbs replied and Tobias only sighed. Gibbs is trained in this, he knows how to lie.

"I think you know more than what you're telling" Tobias said standing to his feet. "Agent Gibbs" Fornell's voice full of frustration. "Tell me where she is" Gibbs looked at the man for a moment and only smirked.

Gibbs returned to his home that night unable to stop thinking about his daughter. He walked in the front door to find Elizabeth sitting on his couch a bag sitting next to her.

"You're leaving?" Gibbs asked standing just a couple of feet away. She stared ahead her fists under her chine.

"I have to find my daughter" Elizabeth replied. "She's-"

"Hiding" Gibbs replied. It was the only thing that made since. Ever since he saw the news he knew she wasn't dead. He would feel it. "You and I both know that if she's hiding to protect her daughter, you won't find her"

"You found her once" Elizabeth said looking over to Gibbs.

"Yeah, but I think she wanted to be found" Gibbs replied walking over and taking a seat on the couch next to her. He wrapped and arm around her waist and she pulled closer laying her head on his shoulder. "I think right now there's more at stake, she'll come back" Elizabeth sighed.

"She doesn't deserve this" Elizabeth replied. "She should be happy, she should be able to just have her family and be happy"

"She will" Gibbs replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Not all stories end with happiliy ever after Lee" Elizabeth sighed.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" Katie asked and James glanced over to her.

"Because at this point it's not relevant" James replied.

"It is because I blacked out and the only person I remember seeing is you" Katie said. "You're not one of them that much I know, but you know about them, are you a hunter"

"God no" he replied as if the idea was ridiculous. "No offense" Katie turned to him again.

"You know I would find that offensive, so you obviously know that I am a hunter" Katie said. She turned when she heard Hope stirring in her sleep.

"She probably needs to be changed" James said and Katie just turned to him. "And we could get some gas" he looked over to her. "And then I'll answer all of your questions"

Katie shook her head turning back to look out of the window. She should be more suspicious of the man, she should demand that he answer her, but she wasn't. Why she wasn't, she didn't know. He saved her and her daughter, and there was something about him she knew she could trust. Plus the headache was still there, and it seemed to be getting worse. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the cold glass.

The car is silent until she hears voices. Katie opens her eyes and finds that she's no longer sitting in the mustang but at the counter of a diner.

"_I mean, honestly, I just…" Katie turned her head and there sitting a few seat down from her was Sam and Dean. "You know what? I can't stand the guy. Talk about a hero complex. And he doesn't have relationships. No, he has applications for sainthood. Oh, and he thinks he's funny. He thinks he's a damn comedian." _

"_No" Katie whispered realizing that it was them, the evil doppelgangers that ruined their lives. _

"_Who has two thumbs and full-blown bats in the belfry?" The leviathan Sam said pointing his thumbs to himself. _

_Katie began looking around trying to figure out where they were. She looked down to the menu sitting in front of her. _

"_St Louis" Katie read. _

"_How are these guys even a threat?" Leviathan Sam asked and Katie turned to look over to them. _

"_Boss says they gotta go, they gotta go" Leviathan Dean says. "Tell you the truth I just think he wants them out of the way so he can get to her" _

"_Her" the Sam doppelganger sighed. "She should be the one we're after, she's the real threat" _

"_I know" the evil Dean said. "But I'm guessing the boss has something up his sleeve" _

"_Boss" Katie says as the evil Dean stands and walks over to a teenager at a nearby table. _

_Katie's hand goes to her head as the headache seems to get worse. She looks up just in time to see the doppelgangers pull out their guns. _

"_Hey, kid. Hey. Why don't you fire up the camera on that thing?" The demon Dean says pointing the gun at the teenager. _

"_No!" Katie yells standing to her feet. She tries to move but her feet stay in place. Her head whips around at the sound of gun fire. She turned to see the evil Sam with his gun pointed to the ceiling as he pulls the trigger. _

"_All right, everybody be cool! This is a robbery!" The Sam says and Katie closes her eyes bringing her hands to her head. _

"_Anybody moves" The evil Dean says. "and I'll execute every last one of you!"_

Katie jumps at the feeling of someone's hand on her arm. Her eyes snap open as she stares over to James.

"Hey, you ok?" James asks. Katie doesn't say anything as she looks around. They're stopped at a gas station in the middle of no where, the night sky now replaced with a sunny day. "Did you see something?" Katie's eyes turned back to James at his question.

"Get out of the car" Katie says and he looks over to her confused.

"What?" James asks.

"I said" her voice dangerously low. "Get out of the damn car" James shakes his head before turning and getting out of the car. Katie glances back at her sleeping daughter before getting out as well. She looks around to see that there are no prying eyes.

"What is this about?" James asks as Katie walks over to him.

"What did I see?" Katie says moving to stand in front of him. "You know that I'm a witch, how?"

"Look, we don't have time-" before the words could leave the man's mouth Katie was placing her hands on his shoulder before kneeing him in the stomach. James blew out a puff of air as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Katie only grabbed his arm and pushed him face down on the hood of the mustang, pinning him there in place.

"You better make time" Katie replied pushing his bent arm further into his back. "Because I'm this close to breaking your arm and leaving you in the middle of nowhere"

"Fine!" James yells. "I know who you are, I know everything about you Katherine Winchester" he sighed. "I know because I wrote it" Katie looks down to him confused.

"What do you mean you wrote it?" Katie asks. "Wrote what, wrote-" It finally hits her. She releases his arm and takes a step back and James sits up from the car and turns you her. "You're-"

"Yes" James replies.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asks and James just gives her a look. "He sent you" the man nods. "Why?"

"You're too close to the edge" James replied. "He sent me to make sure you didn't fall off"

"The edge of what?" Katie asks when Hopes starts crying. Katie only looks to the man for a moment before going to tend to her daughter. James sighed as he watched her walk away.

Adam stood pacing the cabin, Bobby still downstairs trying to figure out how to kill the leviathan. Ever since he saw the news he's been worried about Katie and Hope. He's was glad that they're alright, but not that they were alone. He just wished he was there. Adam was snapped out of his thoughts when her heard his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me" Katie answered. "Bobby having any luck with the leviathan… it's ok momma's almost done"

"No, not yet" Adam replied. "Where are you?"

"Gas station bathroom changing Hope" Katie replied. "Look I saw something, it was the bastards wearing your brother's faces, they were in St. Louis"

"We know" Adam replied. "There stopping in every town Sam and Dean had hunts"

"They want to be found" Katie said. "We need to find out how to kill these bastards before they walk into a trap"

"I couldn't agree more" Adam replied. "So are you guys alright?" he heard Katie sigh.

"We're fine, I'll call you if I see anything else" she said quickly before hanging up the phone. Adam looked at his phone. He could hear it in her voice that she wasn't fine.

"All done" Katie said lifting Hope from the changing table and back on her shoulder. She walked past the mirror making sure the baseball cap was firmly in place to hide her face. The last thing she needed was for people to see a dead woman walking around. That's when it hit her. She was dead for all intensive purposes. All the years of staying in the shadows and under the radar ruined by two demons. She couldn't believe that everything she worked to have was slipping through her fingers. She sighed before turning and walking out of the bathroom. She peeked out the window to see James leaning against the car. His presence here still confused and scared her. She began walking down the aisles of the gas station for something to eat. She stopped when she heard something crash behind her. She turned to see containers of borax on the floor. She looked around confused before positioning Hope in her arms better as she crouched to the floor to pick up the container. The moment her fingers touched the container, her hand felt like it was on fire. Katie dropped the container and stood to her feet looking at her hand. She blinked a bit when she saw the skin on her hand melting, and in an instant they were fine. Standing there in the middle of the gas station she smiled. "Mommy figured it out" Taking out her cellphone she once again dialed Adam. "He it's me, and you're gonna love me" And so she told him the one thing they needed to know.

"You sure about this?" Adam asked.

"No, but right now it's all we have" Katie replied.

"Ok, I'll tell Bobby" Adam said.

"And I'll call Dean" Katie said as she arrived at the car. She looked over to James who looked back to her.

"Hey, this is it" Adam replied. "We can finally go back to normal"

"I don't think anything will ever be normal" Katie said before hanging up her phone. She pointed to James. "This little nightmare is almost over and when it is I'm finding my husband and you can't be there, so it's time for you to talk"

"OK" James nodded. Katie nodded before going to put Hope in her car seat. The beginning of the ride was silent until Katie turned in her seat.

"You should start talking" Katie said. "You said he's afraid because I'm on the edge, on the edge of what exactly"

"The line" James replied glancing over to Katie. "The single line that separates good and evil" Katie looked at him for a moment before erupting with laughter. He looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"

"What do you mean, what's so funny" Katie said. "You, so the big guy thinks I'm dancing the line, what have done to make him think that"

"It's not what you've done" James said. "it's what's been done to you, he just sent me here to make sure you were strong"

"And here I was thinking that he had faith in me" Katie sighed turning to look out her window. "Well the next time you see him tell him there's no way I'll be joining the side that's ruined my life for as long as I can remember"

"Long as you remember what side that is" James said and Katie glanced over to him.

"So that's it?" Katie said. "That's the only reason you've been undercover neighbor for all these months?"

"No, I was sent here for other reasons" James said returning his eyes to the road. "Things I can not reveal to you"

"More secrets" Katie sighed. "That I'm sure will probably bite me in the ass sooner or later" she shook her head. "What I don't get is why you, I mean you're kind of really up there on the power chain and being sent to make sure all my arrows are pointed in the right direction seems like very… beneath you" he looked over to her and smiled.

"Making sure 'all your arrows are pointed in the right direction' as you say may be some of the most important things I've ever done" he turned back to the road. "You are important to the future, and that future is over if you give up on them" she scoffed.

"By them I would assume you mean the people who are hunting my husband and his brother" she laughed. "Probably the same them who are grilling my friends at NCIS about me" she turned to James. "I'm not going bad or anything but I have given up on them, they hunt me and they hunt my family when we're the ones out there risking our lives everyday for them"

"If you don't protect them, then who will?" James asked and Katie turned to him and shook her head. "This is what you were chosen for-"

"Execept I didn't ask to be chosen!" Katie snapped. She glanced back to Hope making sure she didn't wake her. "I wasn't given a choice because I think your father knew if I was that I wouldn't be here right now" the car fell silent before James pulled the car to the side of the road and turned to her.

"I get you're angry" James replied. "It's understandable, but what you just said you can't say"

"What-"

"No, because my father is everywhere and if you say things like that he will make you wish you hadn't by giving it to you" James said. "But I know it's a lie, wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because this life may come with monsters and being beat to crap" James said before turning to the sleeping baby in the back seat. "But it comes with her, and it comes with a husband who'd do pretty much anything for you, so no your life isn't what you want it, but it's not that bad either, that's what you need to remember" he turned forward and took a deep breath. "I think it's time for me to leave"

"What, now?" Katie asked looking over to him. "You drop something like this on me then you leave"

"There's nothing left for me to do" James said.

"How about the leviathans?" Katie asked quickly. James turned to her.

"The answers that you're seeking are here, you just have to find it" James said and before Katie could respond, he was gone.

"What is with you angel's and these vague answers!" Katie snapped a little too loudly, causing Hope to wake up crying. "Perfect"

She'd been driving for most of the day and into the night when her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"You're alive so does that mean we won?" Katie answered.

"Yeah we won" Dean replied. "They're dead and so is the one back at the cabin, meet us there"

"I was already headed that way" Katie sighed tiredly. "I will see you soon" she hung up the phone and tossed it in the passenger seat.

The night was quiet, but Katie's head made up for that. She tried deciphering what James was saying. The answers that she's looking for are here. Somewhere on earth. All she had to do was find them. That was easier said than done.

Her mind soon traveled to his warning and his father's fear. She wondered if she was really that close. She didn't feel any different. She assumed that if someone was that close to the dark side they would know it, feel it. Katie glanced up in the rearview mirror at her sleeping daughter and shook the thought off.

"No way it'll happen" Katie said with a soft smile. That little girl held her heart. She was enough to keep Katie where she needed to be. So maybe she did give up on trying to save the world, but she'd never give up trying to protect her daughter.

It wasn't until the next morning that she pulled up to the run down cabin in the woods. She sat there for a moment final realizing that this was it. That this was her life, this was her daughter's life. The more she tried to pretend that it wasn't, the more she'd only be hurt in the end. She heard the sound of an engine and looked to the side mirror to see a red hatchback pull behind her. Dean quickly got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey" Dean said looking down to her before peeking into the backseat at Hope who was still asleep. "You just get here?" Katie only nodded before turning back to the cabin. Dean followed her eyes and sighed. "This isn't it, this isn't it's going to be"

"Yes it is" Katie said her voice low. "This is how it's always going to be, and it's time I finally accepted it" she opened the door to the car and stepped out. "This is our life Dean" Dean saw the sadness hidden behind her eyes and reached to take her into his arms but she moved away to walk around the car to get their daughter.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it...**


	11. Where is it?

**A/N: Another chapter...actually two!**

* * *

Dean had been watching her closely since they arrived at the cabin two weeks ago. He was waiting. Waiting for her to finally just let it all out. He knew she was sad and that she was hurting, but she was still keeping it buried inside. Pair that with Sam still being mad at him after finding out the truth about his friend Amy, and he was out on his own. He was alright, well that's what Adam said before going off to help Sam with some case with a town of psychics a couple of days ago. Bobby was gone, too, helping some friends out with a leviathan situation. Now that they knew how to kill the bastards, they had a leg up. So that left him, Katie and Hope at the cabin alone.

Hope sat in her infant seat chewing on the ear of her stuffed rabbit totally engrossed in the Spanish soap opera that was on. Dean's eyes were on his wife as she cleaned. It was the first thing she decided when she saw the place. If Hope was going to be here then this place was going to be dust free, and so she went to work. For the past two weeks she'd been scrubbing and mopping, disinfecting every inch of this cabin, which left her to clean only one room today and that was the kitchen. Dean hoped that once she was done hiding behind the cleaning, that it would force her to finally talk to him. So he waited and after a moment she stopped cleaning. This was it, he thought. He watched as she put everything away, back under the cabinets before washing her hands and walking into the living room where he and Hope sat.

"All done?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"Yeah" she replied looking around as if searching for something she might have missed. But there wasn't. The place was spotless. She turned back to Dean, his eyes still on her.

"You, uh hungry?" Dean asked.

"No, thanks" she said turning. "I think I'm going to take a shower." Dean only sighed as he watched her almost run out of the room.

"Your mama is going to talk to me pumpkin" he said looking down to his daughter. "Before it bites us all in the ass" he looked back up to the television and watched the soap opera as well. "Don't tell your mom I said ass"

After Katie showed she got dressed in a pair of sweat pants, a t shirt with a pair of socks. She took a seat on the bed and began combing her wet hair. The brush stopped when she sees the image of a woman as a planchette rises and shoots into the neck of a woman, and then the vision is over. Katie sits still for a moment before continuing to brush her hair. She thinks the moment she set eyes on this place that she stopped caring about them. Her main focus from now on would be her family. She tied her hair into a bun on top of her head and stood to her feet. She walked to the door and held her hand on the doorknob before letting it go. She knew he wanted her to talk to him, to open up about what was going on inside of her head, but right now her head was a disaster zone. The headache she'd been trying to get rid of not subsiding, and focusing on the cleaning helped, but now she was brought back to reality, back to her life, and to be honest it was a bit depressing. Katie turned around and walked over to the bed and just laid down. With a wave of her hand she made the curtains close darkening room. She wanted to hide away in the darkness away from her life for just a moment.

Dean looked at the door. He was waiting for her to come back thinking of ways to start 'The' conversation. After about a half an hour, he began to wonder where she was. He glanced down to Hope who was still watching her soap opera before standing and walking to the bed room. He opened the door to the dark room and could see her form lying on the bed. It was the middle of the day, but he assumed that all the cleaning just tired her out. He sighed, because that conversation he'd been hoping to have would have to wait. He quietly closed the door and turned to go back to his daughter. He chuckled to himself because he, the king of avoiding the dreadful chick flick moments, was searching one out. But she was hurting and he could see it in her eyes. Dean stopped when he saw the face of someone who shouldn't be here.

"Before you say anything, I think you should know I was invited" Urim said glancing down to Hope. It didn't make him feel any better. Dean walked over and picked his daughter in his arms before placing a good distance between him in the angel. After all this time Dean realized that the lines between who was good and who was even was never simple, so there was no way he was taking any chances.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked the hostility present in his voice. Urim only sighed before taking a step, but Dean step back his grasp firm on his daughter. "Look just stay where you are"

"I would've thought after all this time you would've forgiven me for my past misdeeds Dean" Urim said. "I mean I've been helping you, fighting with you, I just assumed we were… friends"

"If I've learned anything, it's that you can't be friends with an angel" Dean replied.

"What happed with Castiel—"

"Don't" Dean said. That's one subject he didn't want to talk about. He'd thought Cas was his friend, hell he thought of him like a brother, and he'd stabbed him in the back.

"We're not all like him" Urim said. "Some of us are different, you know better than anyone that you can't judge someone based off of a title they hold"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"C'mon Dean, you willing married a witch" Urim said. "Had a baby with a witch, even after years of being taught that the only thing you do to a witch is kill it" Dean grimaced at the words glancing at his daughter before turning back to the angel. "You realized that what you thought you knew wasn't what was true"

"Look are you here to give me a lesson in acceptance, or is there another reason, because me and my daughter were in the middle of our soaps if you don't mind" Dean said and Urim smiled.

"I'm here to help you with her" Urim said. "She's falling"

"What do you mean she's falling?" Dean asked. He hated the vague angel language.

"From grace" Urim said and Dean looked back to her confused. "I'm not saying she's an angel but she had a certain grace, a compassion in her heart for everyone" she smiled. "Well you know it's the reason you married her"

"I'm still not getting what you're saying" Dean says.

"She's not letting herself feel for them anymore" Urim replied. "She sees their pain, and their troubles but she does nothing, she ignores them"

"You mean she's having visions and not doing anything about them?" Dean asks and Urim nods. He didn't know it had gotten that bad. He knew that when she saw something she absolutely had to do something, send someone to check it out. She always said that she saw what she saw for a reason. "Why, because of house?"

"The house was her dream Dean" Urim said. "The life she pictured that she'd one day have because of all of her good deeds, and all the sacrifices she's made, she thought it was like her reward, and then it was just taken away" Urim sighed. "She's losing faith in what she's fight for"

"We 're all on that same road" Dean said shaking his head. "But she—"

"Was always the one who kept fighting, who encourage you all to keep fighting" Urim said and Dean nodded. "Now she's lost her will to fight for them"

"What do I do?" Dean asked.

"Find her fight" Urim replied and Dean looked to her confused. There she was with the riddles, why couldn't she just speak plain English. "You have to find the reason why she fights and make her remember that"

"How do I do that?" Dean asked.

"You're going to have to take a little trip" Urim said and. She smiled nervously. "Back in time"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"Look you're going to have to find the point when she started fighting and find out why" Urim said. "She's forgotten and if she completely falls then you won't be able to save her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"That grace that flows through her blood, that flows through her family's blood is what separates her from them, it's what makes her the anomaly" Urim said. "Without she's just like them"

"Are you telling me my wife is turning evil?" Dean asked not believing the words just came out of his mouth.

"I'm saying her heart his hardening to the world" Urim said. "I'm saying that a hard heart is followed by darkness, and inside your wife that darkness would be an astronomical pain in our ass" the angel glanced to Hope. "Don't tell your mommy I said ass" she looked back to Dean. "You think the leviathans are bad, your wife trading sides would tip the balance we have going here, and this fight you've been trained for since you were a child will be lost"

"I don't believe you" Dean said shaking his head. "I know my wife, I know Katie's heart, that won't happen, she's good, all of her, and nothing can change that"

"Not nothing" Urim replied. "Azazel did it remember?" she shook her head. "Found a way to bring evil out of her by throwing the crap she's gone through in her life at her"

"But it's gone, we were able to get through to her" Dean said.

"That evil was brought out of her forcefully, meaning there was a part of her that wanted you to get through to her" Urim said. "Dean if she willingly switches sides, that mean she wants to and there will be no chance to save her then, I know you don't want to believe this but there is a darkness in her just like there's a darkness in all humans, but her's could be a little more destructive"

Dean looked at the angel before looking back at his daughter in his arms.

"Fine, if I do this, what happens to Hope?" Dean asked. "I mean I can't just leave her"

"I'll watch her" Urim suggested and Dean only gave her a look. He wasn't too happy that she'd watched his daughter before without his knowledge or permission. He didn't trust her, or any angels at the moment. "Dean that little girl's life is a top priority, I will protect it as such you don't have to worry"

"Except I do worry" Dean replied.

"You really shouldn't" Urim said. "There's a reason why the process it taking so long" Urim looked to Hope. "That little's girl grasp on her heart keeps the good there"

"Why isn't that enough?" Dean asks.

"Because she's sad and she's heartbroken" Urim said and Dean took a deep breath. If he didn't believe anything from the angel he believed that. "Because soon it will become too much for her to take, and Hope won't be able to hold her together anymore" Dean looked at his daughter for a long while trying to debate what he should do. He tried to think what would Katie do in this situation and he looked over to Urim who only smiled. He didn't trust her but he knew Katie did, and he hoped that meant something.

"Fine, but this little girl is my life Urim" Dean said and Urim could see the seriousness in his eyes. The love he had for the little girl. "Nothing harms her or I promise you that I will find you and I will kill you myself, got it"

"Got it" Urim gulped. She wasn't one to take threats serious. She'd been around for an awfully long time, but in that moment she believed the man staring back at her. "No harm will come near your daughter Dean" Dean nodded before placing a kiss on her soft head. He hugged her for a moment, inhaling that baby scent that always brought a smile to his face. He looked over his daughter's head to Urim before he began walking over to her. They stood there in silence for a moment no one moving. "Dean you have to hand her over"

"I know" Dean replied. The simple act of handing his daughter off, was proving not so simple at all. He kissed her once more. "Daddy will be back soon, pumpkin" he whispered before bringing her into the angel's arms.

"Dean I promise you your daughter will be safe with me" Urim said cradling the little girl in her arms.

"She better be" Dean said taking a step back. He grabbed his jacket with no idea where he was going, and put it on. "Let's do this" Urim nodded. The angel raised a hand. "Wait, how do I get back?"

"You come back when you find what you're looking for" Urim said.

"How do I know what I'm looking for?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry Dean, you'll know when you see it" Urim replied raising her hand again and with a wave of her hand he was gone. "Now let's just pray you daddy can save her before all hell breaks loose" Urim begins walking back to the couch. "Don't tell your mommy I said hell ok?"

Dean found himself smack dab in the middle of a college campus. Which college, he had no idea. Why, no idea either. He stood there hoping this was a trap, that Urim was only getting him out the way to take Hope away. He shook his head at the thought as he scanned the area. Dean had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for until he turned around and was nearly knocked down by someone moving too fast. He stumbled back a little before looking at the woman in front of him scurrying to pick her books off the ground.

"I'm so sorry" the woman said her head down gathering her books in her arms. Dean kneeled down to help her. "I have a class in five minutes on the other side of campus and I'm going to be late" she looked up to him and their eyes met. He knew exactly who she was. She was younger, her hair straight instead of the curls she usually wore. Her clothes were brighter, and she even wore a skirt. She grabbed the book from his hands and stood to her feet. "If I ever see you again I promise to make up all most killing you" and with that she was hurrying away. Dean watched her leave a smile coming to his lips.

"Princess?" He could still see her in the distance and decided to follow her. He watched as she ran into the sciences building and he was right behind her. She quickly climbed the stairs of the building, and Dean made sure he was a good distance behind her until she stopped at a door. She took a deep breath before raising a hand to open the door and entered. Dean walked over to the door peeking in to see her walk in and take a seat in the large lecture hall. He turned noticing the sign outside of the door. "Vampires, Miracles, Ghosts, and God(s): The Supernatural in American Popular Culture" He read before looking back into the class watching as Katie took out a note book and began taking notes. Dean reached for the doorknob and slipped in taking a seat in the back of the class.

"Tell me class, what do we know about Gods?" the professor asked.

"They really know how to party" a student called causing the others to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Funny, but not the answer I was looking for" the professor said looking out into the crowd of students. "Ms. Carlson you seem to have an answer for everything, why don't you take a whack at it" Dean smiled looking down to his wife. Of course in a room filled with about a hundred students, the professor knew her by name.

"They're a race of immortal beings, and each is a prime authority in the religion or pantheon that they established or belonged to but one could also say they're attention whores" Katie said. "They're only happy when someone's on their knees giving them all the glory and when you're not you're dead"

"Sounds like half the guys in this room" a student called and the students laughed again.

"They're also very powerful, no one you should ever mess with them" Katie continued.

"Fat chance of that happening since they're not real Casey" a guy called and Katie glared over to him. Dean mirroring her glare at the jackass.

"It's Katie you idiot, and how do you know it's not real?" Katie asked turning her body to face him. "How do you know everything we're taught in this class isn't real?"

"Because I have half a brain Casey" the guy replied. Katie just rolled her eyes and turned back to the professor.

"Mr. Anthony what's the number one rule in this class?" the professor asked.

"Don't entertain the crazies or they'll key your car" the guy replied getting another laugh from the students.

"No, it's we do not make fun of the beliefs of students in this class" the professor snapped. "You do it one more time and I will drop you from this class, and if I'm right you need the credits" Mr. Anthony only shook his head. "That's what I thought" the professor turned back to Katie. "Good work Ms. Carlson" he looked over to the class. "I hope you were taking notes because what she said is an answer I'll be looking for when I read your exams"

Dean smiled, he knew she was smart, but she was the class nerd. This was something he would bring up later. He sat back in the class, and he actually liked it. If he knew there were classes like these, ones he would actually use then maybe he would've gone to college.

"Remember class exams are next week and they're fifty percent of your final grade so at least try to attempt to study, find someone who's doing decent in this class and have them help you out" and with that the class began filing out. Dean watch Katie, but instead of standing and leaving with the rest of the class, she stayed in her seat. "Was there something I could help you with Ms. Carlson?"

"Do you believe in it Professor?" Katie asked and the professor laughed.

"I kind of have to don't I?" he asked placing papers in his brief case. "But I'm also a man of science, and some of the things I've read don't match up with science"

"Why would it?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. "Why would something that doesn't make any kind of sense whatsoever, match up with something that does?"

"Good question" the professor replied. "Seems kind of odd coming from someone who's going to be graduating in two weeks and then going pre-med"

"Well I'm an odd person professor" Katie said standing to her feet. Dean quietly moved out of the class room.

"That I am well aware Ms. Carlson" Katie only smiled before turning and leaving the class room. That's when she saw him. The guy she nearly ran over trying to make it to class. He was reading some flyer on the wall.

"Hey" Katie said walking over to him and he turned to her. "You"

"Me?" Dean replied and Katie smiled. "I'm Dean" Dean held out his hand and Katie shook it and there was that spark. Katie looked down to their hands, but Dean kept his eyes on her.

"Uh, I'm Katie. Look I'm sorry for before, I really wanted to get to this class" Katie said.

"Those are some weird books" Dean replied casually glancing down at one of the titles that were in her arms. Katie laughed.

"Yeah, but if you knew me you wouldn't be surprised" Katie replied and Dean had to agree with her on that one.

"I think I know a way for you to make up almost killing me" Dean said and Katie looked back to him confused. "Coffee?"

"I don't think so" Katie replied. "And if you're smart you'd run from me as fast as you can" she smiled again before walking past him. He watched her walk away from him, glancing over her shoulder to give him one last glance before leaving.

"Like that would ever happen" Dean said before walking to follow after her. He should've known she'd end up at a library sooner or later. He walked in, watching as she seemed to move knowing exactly where she was going. She gave a wave to the librarian, yet another person who knew out of thousands of students. She ended up in the far end of the mass library away from the other students, dumping her books on a table. Dean felt like a stalker watching her from behind one of the book cases. He quickly picked up a book and pretended to read it when someone walked by.

"I thought I would find you here" a voice said and Dean lifted his head. He clenched his fist when he saw the man near her.

"Alex" Katie whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk" Alex said and Katie shook her head. "You just walked away"

"Alex you cheated on me with my sister" Katie snapped her voice still a whisper. "Did you expect me to sit with you and drink tea"

"No, but I thought you would hear me out" Alex replied stepping closer. It took everything Dean had not to go over there and beat the crap out of this guy, but he stay in place. He was on supposed to watch for the moment everything changed for her.

"I don't need to hear you out Alex" Katie said stepping away from him. "I don't care why you did it or how it happened, it did and that's all that matters, you and me are over and you need to leave me alone"

"But Kat-" Dean had enough. He grabbed the book and opened it as if reading it and began walking to the other side. "Hey, do you mind, kind of a private conversation here" Dean lifted his head to see them both looking at him.

"You?" Katie said. "Dean" Alex looked over to her, then back to Dean.

"You know this guy?" Alex asked turning back to Katie.

"Yeah, he's here because we're going to get coffee" Katie replied picking up her books.

"Coffee?" Alex replied. "Like a date?" he glared over to Dean. "You are not going on a date with this guy, he's old enough to be your dad!" Dean glared over to him. He wasn't that old. Well compared to them, yeah maybe but- damn he was kind of right.

"Watch me" Katie said before walking past the man and over to Dean. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Dean replied before glancing over to Alex and smiling. Of course she would choose him instead of that douche bag. He turned and followed her out of the library. They'd been walking for a moment in silence on the campus before they ended up inside of a building that was closed off. Dean confused followed her inside. Before he knew it she'd dropped her books and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back, slamming his face into the wall.

"So I've been thinking" Katie said. "I see some one time, it's nothing, two times it's weird, a third time and red flags start going up, so I am going to ask you this question once and once only or I start breaking things that hurt" Dean nodded. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"My name is Dean and I'm not following you" he replied and she pushed his arm into his back, causing him to hiss in pain.

"You're lying" Katie replied when her phone rang. She released his arm and he turned to see her take her phone from her pocket. "Don't move, I'm not done" she brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?...Everything's good, just dealing with a possible stalker" she looked over to Dean. "I don't think so, I haven't checked… well you inter-" she shook her head and looked back to Dean. "Christo!" she watched him closely and she could've sworn he smiled. "Nothing… yep I will" she hung up the phone.

"Did I pass your test?" Dean asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"One of them" Katie replied sliding her phone back into her pocket. "I don't know what you're doing but I'm not the one you're looking for, you're cute and there are a campus full of girls who would appreciate being stalked by you, but I'm not one of them"

"So you think I'm cute?" Dean asked. He knew he was getting under her skin and he like it. He hadn't talked to his Katie like this since she came to the cabin. He missed her quips and the way she smiled even though he knew he was getting on her nerves.

"Dean is it?" Katie said taking a step toward him. "Stop following me" she turned around and began picking up her books. "And don't look at my ass!" she called but he looked anyway. With one final look she moved past him out of the building. Dean only chuckled before turning to catch up with her.

"So who was that guy from the library?" Dean asked and she looked over to him. He knew exactly who the bastard was, but he needed her to trust him, to let him in. "This isn't following" she shook her head.

"His name is Alex and he's my…" she hadn't really said it out loud. "Ex- boyfriend" she sighed. "That's still weird to say"

"Well he's a moron" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "To let someone like you get away"

"Does that line work on all the girls you try to pick up?" Katie asked and Dean laughed.

"Why do you think I'm that type of guy?" Dean asked and this time it was Katie who laughed. "What?"

"C'mon pretty boy" Katie replied. "You're sex on a stick, there's only one thing on that brain of yours"

"So you think you have me figured out?" Dean asked and Katie only shook her head. She moved away from him, but he followed after her to an information board set up in the middle of the campus. The board was filled with flyers, and all information about things happening on campus. Dean watched as she seemed to look the board over, her eyes settling on a missing person's flyer. He followed her eyes to the flyer to see the picture of a girl who looked about the same age as Katie, now. "Do you know her?"

"No" Katie replied still looking at the flyer before turning and walking away.

"Kind of weird those girls going missing like that huh?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"Definitely weird" she replied with a nod. Dean looked forward to see a couple of girls waving. "Look I have to go, uh it's been.. confusing meeting my stalker"

"A good confusing?" Dean asked and Katie smiled back at him, that same smile he couldn't get enough of.

"How about I let you know" Katie replied before walking over to her friends.

"I will hold you to that!" Dean called over to her and she looked at him over her shoulder. She walked over to her friends who looked at him before huddling around Katie. Dean smiled. He never thought he'd see this part of her life. She was just a girl, going to school, no big destinies to worry about. He turned and walked back over to the board. He couldn't help but think that the missing girl may be what he was looking for. He needed to find out if her disappearance was supernatural. This maybe the first time she decided to go out there and help someone. He snagged the flyer from the board and looked down to the contact number. He looked over across the campus to a security guard and walked over to get some info.

"So you're saying this is the fifth missing girl in the past month?" Dean asked and the guy nodded. "Aren't people looking for them?"

"The police yeah, but none of the girls really had any family" the guard said. "No one who would care if they were gone or not"

"And no one thought that was odd?" Dean asked.

"Well it's all odd if you ask me" the guard replied. "But that's not even the strangest thing about these disappearances"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You won't believe me, no one believes me" the guard replies. "Everyone just thinks I'm crazy"

"Hey, you'd be surprise the things I've seen" Dean said. "I'm pretty much a believer in anything at this point"

"I sometimes take a shift at the sciences building, so I'm pretty much use the smells, but when we went looking for these girls and we found their bags or a discarded shoe I could've sworn I recognize the smell that was in the air"

"Sulfur?" Dean asked and the guard's eyes went wide as he nodded. "Hey anyone else ask you about these girls"

"No" the guard replied looking up at the students that walked by. "These girls were loners, they didn't have friends or family, no one misses them" Dean nodded "Uh thanks"

"No problem, I figure the more people who know, the better" the guard replied. "I just hope the cops catch this bastard before another girl gets taken"

"I hear you man" Dean says giving the man another nod before walking away. Dean can't remember Katie ever talking about any case with missing girls. Truth was Katie never really said much about her years before them meeting. He had no idea if this was the case that changed who she was.

He'd been walking around campus trying to find Katie when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and there stood someone he wouldn't mind punching in the face.

"Stay away from Katie got it" Alex said. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but she's my girl so stay the hell away from her"

"From what I could tell, she's not yours anymore" Dean replied. "At least that's what she said" he saw the anger in the man's eyes and he couldn't help the smirk on his face. "She said you two were broken up"

"I don't care what she said!" Alex snapped. "You stay the hell away my girl" the man stormed away and Dean watched amused.

"She's my woman Alex" Dean said. "And I'm not going anywhere" And so he turned and went searching for her again. It wasn't until later that night he spotted her sitting on the stairs of one of the doors alone.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone" Dean said walking over to her.

"I know there are creepers all over this place" Katie replied. "I mean one just walked over to me"

"Ha ha" Dean replied. "Very funny princess" the name flew out of his mouth and the moment it did he regretted it. He looked to her for a reaction.

"Princess?" Katie asked. "No thank you, Katie is fine creeper"

"So I talked to one of the security guards about the missing girl" Dean said and Katie looked over to him and just shrugged.

"Ok" she replied. Why wasn't she more interested in this? His Katie would've already been on the case after three girls went missing.

"It's just the guy says he noticed some weird things" Dean said watching her. "Like the smell of sulfur left behind where their things were found"

"Once again I say ok" Katie said standing to her feet. "Look creeper there is some sick bastard out there kidnapping girls, that's it"

"What if that's not all it is" Dean replied and Katie looked back to him confused before turning about to head back into the dorm. "What if I told you there were things out there that no one would believe were true if they didn't see it?" Katie stopped and turned back to him. "Demons, ghosts…witches" she took a couple steps toward him keeping her eyes on his. "What if I told you they were all real?" It was weird saying this to her, but he needed her to trust him. She looked at him for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. He looked at her confused not expecting the reaction. "What's so funny?"

"You are a creeper" she replied. "You're a stalker and you're insane"

"You're saying you don't believe me?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying you shouldn't smoke pot because it ruins your brain" Katie replied.

"I'm not high" Dean said and Katie just nodded. "And I can prove it"

"How?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest. "Gonna show me some magic tricks"

"No" Dean replied. "Look this thing, whatever it is takes these girls at night, well then let's go find him?"

"You want me to go with you to look for monsters?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. She looked at him for a moment. "Ok, I'll go with you, but just to prove my point"

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"That you only want one thing" Katie replied walking over to him.

"Look I won't hit on you at all" Dean said raising his right hand.

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts" Katie replies walking past him. "Let's go find a yeti, creeper" Dean shook his head before catching up to her. "So tell me creeper-"

"Is Dean so hard to say?" Dean asked and Katie smiled.

"I think creeper fits you, I mean you've been stalking me all day" Katie said.

"I haven't been stalking you" Dean lied. Of course he's been stalking her. She was the reason he was here in not in his own time. "Maybe it was just fate that we kept meeting"

"Fate huh?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "Or just the sick demented mind of the creeper" she laughed. "As I was saying, tell me how do you know that there are ghost, demons, and witches' out there?" she looked over to him and he knew what she was doing. She was trying to figure out if he was a hunter.

"It's what I do" Dean said. "I look for them and then I put them back in the ground" he turned to her. "Well the evil ones"

"Aren't they all evil?" Katie asked and Dean smiled.

"Not all of them" Dean said. "Some are good, some are really good" his head snapped when he heard a rustling behind them. He placed a hand around her waist instinctively as he scanned the area. With his free hand he went for his gun, but he remembered where he was. Silently they searched for anything to pop out at them. They both watched as a squirrel zoomed past them.

"Is that the monster we were looking for?" Katie asked and Dean glared at her. She only laughed pulling from his grasp walking a head of him. "This is crazy, there is nothing-" a loud high pitch scream interrupted her and both their heads turned. "Or maybe there's something"

"C'mon" Dean said moving but Katie didn't move.

"What do you mean c'mon" Katie said taking out her cell phone. "I'm calling the cops"

"And what are they going to do?" Dean asked. "We're the one here, we have to help" Katie looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok, c'mon" they both turned and headed in the direction of the scream. They found themselves surrounded by trees not knowing where to go next.

"Hey look" Katie said noticing a blood stained scarf. She looked over to Dean who continued looked around the trees. "I think we should call the police now" he nodded and watched as she took out her cell phone and dialed 911. This is not what she should be doing. She should be running searching for the bastard before they got away, but instead she was calling in the cops, the few people who wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

"So you're saying you were walking by when you heard a woman scream?" the officer asked looking at Dean.

"Yes" Dean snapped. The guy was asking the same questions over and over again. Dean looked over to where Katie was talking with another officer, looking as frustrated as he was. For a moment they looked at each other before she turned to look back to the officer.

"And you didn't see anyone?" the officer asked and Dean shook his head. "Look give us a call if you remember anything that might help us find out who's taking these girls" the officer handed Dean a card before looking over to Katie. "And keep an eye on her, all the girls seem to fit the same description, brunette, out late, and top of their classes" he nodded to the officer. Soon they cleared out and he was walking Katie back to her dorm, which still felt a little weird.

"They're not going to find her" Katie said breaking the silence and Dean turned to her. "The cops they're not going to find the missing girls"

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"The sulfur" Katie replied. "I smelled it" he smelled it too, but didn't say anything. This was all about her figuring this out and finally deciding to do something about it.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked and Katie looked to him confused.

"We?" Katie asked. "Isn't this what you do, find the things and then put them back in the ground" she shook her head before turning and walking up the stairs of her dorm.

"But I need help" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "I need your help"

"I can't help you Dean" Katie said. "And I definitely can't help those missing girls" she turned around and ran up the stairs into the building. Dean was confused. He didn't understand why she didn't jump at the chance to help, it what she does. He always assumed that compassionate person was always there, always in her heart. Maybe he was wrong.

"Why did you start fighting princess?" Dean thought to himself. That's when he remembered her phone conversation. "Gus" Dean turned in search for the nearest pay phone. Digging out some change from his pocket he dialed a familiar number.

_"Yeah" _

"Bobby, hey it's me" Dean said.

_"Me who?"_ Bobby replied and dean soon realized that at this time they weren't as close as they were in his time.

"Dean, Dean Winchester, John's son" Dean said.

_"Dean?"_ Bobby replied. _"It's been a while… you sound so grown up"_ Dean cleared his throat. He must have sounded different.

"Uh I have a cold" Dean said. "Look I'm calling because I need some information"

_"What are you hunting_?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know yet" Dean replied. "But I think I could use some help on this one"

_"Ain't your daddy with you?"_ Bobby asked. _"Last time I talked to him, I thought you all were headed south to check on a lead" _

"I uh went to do my own thing" Dean said. "You know a guy named Gus"

_"Yeah_" Bobby replied. "_what about him?" _

"I think he might be able to help me" Dean said. "You have a number where I can reach him?"

"_I do, but I don't think it'll do you any good_" Bobby replied. "_Gus works alone, has been for as long as I know him" _

"well I think I might be about to change his mind" Dean replied.

_"If you say so"_ Bobby said before reading off the number to Dean.

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said.

_"Hey, how's that brother of yours doing in school?"_ Bobby asked.

"Good" Dean replied leaning his head against the payphone. Sam would've been at Stanford just starting his freshman year. "He's doing good, I think he's got a girlfriend an everything"

_"That's good"_ Bobby replied. _"I know that daddy of your was pretty upset with him, but I'm proud of him, for seeing something more with his life" _

"Me too Bobby" Dean said. "Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later" Dean hung up the phone and inserted some more change before dialing Gus' number.

_"Gus_" the man grunted into the phone.

"Yeah, my name's Dean Winchester and I need your help" Dean replied.

"_Did you just say Winchester?"_ Gus asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied.

_"Your old man wouldn't be John Winchester now would he?" Gus asked. _

"Yeah" Dean said again.

_"No dice kid"_ Gus replied. "_There ain't no way in hell I'm getting mixed up with another Winchester, lose my number" _

"Wait!' Dean yelled before the man could hang up the phone. "Look you don't want to help me then fine, do it for Katie."

The line went silent for a moment.

_"If you hurt her-" _

"It's not like that" Dean said. "It's just that there are girls on her campus going missing, and I'm trying to figure out what, but she won't help me"

_"why would she?"_ Gus asked. _"she's not a hunter" _

"It's just I thought you were the one-" Dean whispered. "It's just I heard you were teaching her how to be a hunter"

"Who the hell told you that?" Gus asked. "_All I did was give the girl some books, that's it"_ Dean heard an engine sound on the other end of the phone. "_Look you're looking into something fine, but you leave her out of it, she's not a hunter"_ the line went dead. Dean slammed the phone back on the receiver and turned around. No wonder she wasn't begging to help him, she was just learning about all of this. Why the hell would Urim send him here? This had to be the right time.

* * *

**A/N: Keep going...**


	12. Here it is!

**A/N: Continue...**

* * *

The next morning Dean found himself holding two cups of coffee as he stood outside of her dorm. The moment she came out he smiled up at her as she only glared at him as she walked down the stairs.

"You're still here creeper?" Katie asked as he handed her one of the cups of coffee. She reluctantly took it as she began walking toward her class.

"I thought I would bring you coffee" Dean replied. "To apologize for last night, I shouldn't have pushed you" she looked over to him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't apologize" Katie said. "You were only trying to help and I was only being a wuss as always"

"You're not a wuss" Dean replied off offhandedly. "Maybe you're just not meant to be a hunter?" she stopped and looked at him and there it was. What he wanted to see. She was pissed. She shook her head and stormed away. "Hey wait up!" he ran to catch up to her. "I didn't mean that"

"Then why did you say it?" Katie snapped still keeping her pace fast.

"To see how'd you react" Dean said and Katie glanced over to him. "I upset you which means you do want to"

"Look stop" Katie said stopping looking him right in the eyes. "I'm just a girl, not a hunter so just go creep on someone else" she turned and walked away.

"You're not just some girl!" Dean called after her and she stopped and turned back to face him. "You're going to be great" she just stared at him not knowing what to say to that so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok"

"Ok" Dean replied walking back over to her. "You think I can walk you to class?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice creeper" Katie said before taking another sip of her coffee. "You're just going to follow me anyway"

"I'm not following you" Dean said and Katie only rolled her eyes. "You know most girls don't make me work this hard" she turned to him and smiled.

"Well maybe that's how I find the keepers" Katie replied.

"So you're saying I have a shot?" Dean asked and Katie turned away from him. "I do don't I, you're probably falling for me right as we speak" Katie shook her head as they arrived at her building.

"I don't think there is enough room for me and your ego so I'm going to go to class" Katie said.

"Yeah, they identified the latest missing girl, I thought I would go check out her apartment" Dean said. Katie nodded before turning and heading inside before turning back to Dean who hadn't moved.

"This is my only class for the day and it's over in about an hour" Katie said. "I could come check it out with you, if you didn't mind"

"Sure!" he said a little too quickly. "I mean yeah, that's cool, I'll wait for you" Katie smiled back to him and gave him a final nod before heading into the building.

Dean sat at a nearby bench waiting for Katie's class to end. It still felt weird seeing her like this, so young and different. He liked seeing her doing something close to normal.

"You don't learn, do you?" Dean heard from behind him and sighed. He turned his body around to see Alex with two other guys. "I told you to stay away from her, and here you are sitting outside her class"

"Have a little respect for yourself Alex " Dean said standing to his feet. "It's over, you lost her and I can honestly say you're not gonna get her back" Alex and his friends took a step toward Dean.

"Alex!" they all turned at the voice to see Katie walking toward them. "Are you kidding me" she looked between the three men. "None of you can fight at all"

"Kat, I need to talk to you" Alex said and Katie shook her head.

"Alex there is nothing for us to talk about" Katie said. "We're done, now go please" she turned to Dean. "Let's go"

"You're really leaving with him?" Alex asked and Katie ignore him as her and Dean walked away from them. Dean could help winking back at the man.

"You ok?" Dean asked looking over to Katie as they walked.

"I'm fine" she replied. Those were two words he was used to hearing. But he could tell from her eyes, she wasn't fine.

"You can talk to me" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "I mean I'm a good listener"

"Thanks, but I'm not too good with just letting my feelings out to creepers who stalk me" Katie said and Dean chuckled. "So do you have a car or something?"

"I do but it's not here" Dean said and Katie just shook her head.

"Then I guess we're taking my ride" Katie said and Dean followed her. Soon he laid eyes on the familiar motorcycle. It looked exactly how he remembered all those years ago on the side of the road.

_"Out of all the people. I mean serial killers, robbers, even demons, that probably travel these country roads, the two of you are the ones who have come to save me." Katie said walking up to Sam and Dean. _

_"Yea it's good to see you too, Katie" Sam said while Dean went to look at the bike._

_"What happened to your ride" Dean said trying to avoid Katie, but before he knew it she was knelt down next to him._

_" I don't know. I was riding and smoke started coming out and it just stopped." Katie said _

_" Well why don't you just use that witchee magic of yours to fix it" Dean said putting some distance between him and Katie._

Dean smiled at the memory. That was the day in actually let her in, gave her a chance. He was unaware that every moment he spent with her, she was slowly taking his heart.

"Sweet ride, right?" Katie said picking up the helmet that rested on the seat. "It was a birthday gift from my grandpa"

"Must be a cool guy" Dean said walking to the other side of the bike.

"He really is" Katie replied. "He's the one person in my entire family who actually gets me" She smiled down to the bike before looking over to Dean. "I hope you're not one of those macho guys that don't like to ride on the back?"

"Nope" Dean replied. "I'll ride anywhere you want me" he could've sworn he saw her blush but she turned her face to the side.

"So I guess the whole no flirting thing has gone out the window?" Katie asked climbing on the bike. She slipped on a pair of sun glasses as Dean put on the helmet before climbing on behind her.

"Where do you want my hands?" Dean asked knowing where he wanted them, but knew the girl on this bike wasn't his… yet. She grabbed his hands and wrapped then around her middle before revving the engine and peeling out of there. Dean never liked motorcycles. He loved his baby, his impala, she was all he needed in a vehicle, but he had to admit that in this moment, his hands wrapped around his wife's waist, wasn't too bad. They pulled up in front of the missing girl's apartment. "Her name's Bethany Myers"

"So how do we play this?" Katie asked and Dean looked over to her. "I mean I doubt they're just going to tell us everything we want to know"

"We can say we're cops" Dean tried but Katie shook her head.

"I cannot pass for a cop, plus her roommate has probably seen me on campus" Katie said. "Oh, I know" she turned to Dean. "C'mon" she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"I'm not sure this is going to work" Dean said as they stood outside the girl's door.

"Sure it will just act natural" Katie said before bringing a fist to the door and knocking. Soon the door swung open to a young blonde girl about Katie's age.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl asked.

"You're Bethany's roommate, right?" Katie asked and the girl nodded. "We're from the Princeton Harold and we're here to get some information about Bethany you know make people more aware of her situation"

"Look I told the police that I don't even think she's in any danger" the girl said.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"Well she was weird and she hung out with even weirder friends" the girl replied. "I was searching for a new place to stay"

"How was she weird?" Katie asked.

"They were just into weird stuff" the girl replied. "I'll show you" she let them in and lead them into the apartment. "I've been in her room once, and that was one too many" The girl opened the door. "Go nuts" Katie and Dean walked into the room. The walls were lined with pictures and posters of symbols and different languages.

"She was into the occult" Katie asked turning to the roommate who stood outside the room.

"Yeah, I guess that's what this is" she said. "It always freaked me out though"

"The other girls that went missing, have you seen them before?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they were all Beth's friends" the girl said and Katie and Dean turned to her. "They hung out here sometimes, but I never stayed around to see what they were doing?" The phone rang in another room. "I'll be back"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked looked over to Katie was looking around the room.

"I'm thinking a group of girls playing with something they shouldn't be playing with" Katie said seeing a picture on the wall. "Here, look there they are"

"Ok so five of them are missing, that leaves one more" Dean said looking at the picture. Katie snagged the picture and looked around the room. "Any idea what they were messing with?"

"Looks like a little bit of everything" Katie said stopping in front of one sketch in particular. "This one is interesting."

"What is that?" Dean asked walking over.

"I have no idea" Katie replied plucking it from the wall. "That's what makes it interesting" she folded up the paper and slid it in her pocket.

"So do you guys have what you need for your article or whatever?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just one more thing" Katie said walking over to her. She held up the picture. "Who is that?"

"That is Clarissa Bell" the girl replied. "She seemed like the most normal out of the bunch" she looked back over to Katie. "Almost out of place"

"Why do you say that?" Katie asked.

"She just never dressed or acted as weird as the rest of them" the girl said with a shrug. " I don't know, I always figured she was just looking to make friends wherever she could"

"Thanks for your help" Katie said and the girl nodded before walking them out.

"What do you make of Clarissa?" Dean asked as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"I don't know" Katie said pressing the button. "Nothing is making sense here, I mean they would've had to piss something off for it to come back to take them"

"You think they're still alive?" Dean asked as the doors slid open.

"I think I want to talk to Clarissa" Katie said. "Because either she's alive because she's behind all of this…"

"Or she's next" Dean finished. They stepped onto the elevator settling into a silence. Katie looked over to him. "What?"

"Why did you ask for my help?" Katie asked. "I mean I'm a no one and then all of a sudden you want my help finding the supernatural"

"I uh saw you in your supernatural class" Dean said. "You seemed to know a lot and figured I could use the help of someone smart" he looked over to her to see if she believed the story. She just shook her head and turned back to the doors.

"You're a terrible liar" she said as the doors slid open and Katie saw the face of someone she didn't expect. "Gus?" He looked at her and then to Dean before reaching in and grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the elevator. "What-?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed kid?" Gus asks letting her go once they were outside. He glared over to Dean who was right behind him. "Because if you keep hanging with this guy that's what's going to happen" Katie looked between the two men.

"You two know each other?" Katie asked.

"I've never met him" Dean replied and Katie turned to Gus.

"He's the son of someone I know" Gus replied still glaring at Dean. "And you look just like your daddy, and probably have the same reckless attitude"

"Look that's not true" Dean replied looking over to the man.

"You're a lot older than I remember too" Gus said looking over Dean. "Actually there ain't no way in hell you can be this old"

"Hey, I'm not that old" Dean said glancing over to Katie who seemed to be looking at him suspiciously. "It's the hunting, it gets to you after a while"

"I don't really care" Gus said grabbing Katie's arm. "Stay away from her" he pulled her with him. "You get on your bike and get back to school"

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Katie asked and he only grumbled before turning and walking back over to his truck. "Old man!" she turned and got on her bike. She glanced over to Dean mouthing an 'I'm Sorry' before pulling off.

"Damnit!" Dean snapped looking down to his watch. He had no idea how long he had here and it seemed everything was getting in his way. He began walking. The good thing was Bethany didn't live too far from the campus, and hopefully that Gus guy will be gone by the time he got there.

"He will" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the new voice beside him. He turned to see a familiar face staring back at him.

"Urim?" Dean said. He looked around before turning back to her. "What are you doing here, and where's Hope?" Urim looked at him confused for a moment.

"Hope is everywhere" Urim replied. Dean stared at her confused before realizing that he wasn't talking to the Urim from his time.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about" Dean said shaking his head before turning and walking toward the campus again.

"It was probably about the future" Urim said and Dean stopped and turned to him. "Where you're from"

"How-?" Dean walked back over to her. "How did you know that?"

"Hello" Urim said gesturing to herself. "Angel, plus my father said you would be here"

"Are you here to help me?" Dean asked.

"Nope" Urim said. "I'm here to make sure you get back to your own time"

"But I haven't figure d it out" Dean replied. "I don't know what changed for her"

"Dean look I know you want to help her for whatever reason I don't know" Urim said. "All I know is that the longer you are here the harder it will be to get you back to your own time"

"I have to help her" Dean said. "Because if I don't I will lose her, and I can't lose her" Urim looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You have until midnight, and then I have to send you back" Urim said. "The thread that holds you to your own time is weakening, and a world with two Dean Winchesters could be very…damaging"

"Fine, midnight" Dean said turning and walking. He didn't like being given a time limit. Especially one that was only a couple of hours away. Dean arrived back to the campus as fast as he could intent on going right back to Katie, but he stopped when he saw the faces of Alex and his two merry men. "Look Alex I don't have time to beat the crap out of you and friends" Dean began walking but they just blocked his way. "Alright, beating the crap out of pansies always seems to brighten my day so why the hell not"

Gus was packing his truck when he heard footsteps heading his way. Placing a hand on his gun and turned around an only groaned.

"You're just like your daddy" Gus said as Dean walked overt. "You never get the hint the first time, leave her the hell alone"

"I can't do that" Dean replied. "Look I know this won't make any sense, but I care about her more than you will ever know"

"Look I know your type, you're looking for one thing" Gus said. "It's not going to be with her, so I'm going to tell you this one more time, leave her alone!"

"No!" Dean snapped. He was getting irritated with this guy even though he was only trying to look out for her. "Because she needs to do this, because if she doesn't she won't be the person she's meant to be"

"And who is she meant to be?" Gus asked.

"She's meant to be great" Dean replied. "And for that to happen she needs to see this through, and I promise you I will not let anything happen to her"

"Except I don't trust you" Gus said slamming his door closed. He started walking toward the dorms.

"I'm her husband!" Dean yelled. He didn't know what he was doing, but this was the only thing that came to mind. Gus stopped and turned back Dean, looking amused.

"Excuse me, you're her what?" Gus asked. "Because she didn't mention getting married"

"This is going to sound crazy but just hear me out" Dean said stepping toward him. "I'm from… the future"

"The future?" Gus asked and Dean nodded. Gus shook his head before bursting out in laughter. "C'mon kid I've heard every story, but a husband from future, really?"

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"Sounds crazy, it is crazy!" Gus said. "Which only proves to me that you are not to come near her" Gus turned around and began walking away.

"I know she loves French fries, no ketchup, cold, hot she'll eat them" Dean said but the man kept walking. "I know she has two sisters and a brother, her and her brother were adopted" Gus continued walking and Dean ran a few steps ahead. "I know she tries to be strong all the time even when she's hurting and sad, you'd never know because she wants to be strong for everyone" Dean knew what he had to say. He looked around and the campus was pretty baron. "I know what she is!" Gus stopped and turned back to Dean. "I know what she can do" Gus began walking toward Dean before grabbing the man by the collar and slamming his back against a nearby tree.

"Is that why you here boy?" Gus asked. "Is she the one you're hunting, because I have to tell you I won't waste time in laying you out right here"

"I'm not hunting her" Dean replied. "I know she's good"

"A good witch isn't something a lot of hunters believe in" Gus said. "How do I know you do?"

"Because I married her" Dean said holding up his hand, his wedding band showing. Gus looked to the ring and then back to Dean.

"Is this a joke?" Gus asked and Dean shook his head. Gus released Dean's jacket but continued looking at him suspiciously. "Look you still haven't given me anything that proves what you're telling me"

"Fine, I know how you know her" Dean said. "And you know no one knows that but you and her" Gus looked at him and gave him a nod. "She had a vision of you being attacked by a wendigo, she was only fifteen, but she found you and she warned you, saved your life"

"How the hell do you know that?" Gus asked.

"Because she told me or will tell or whatever" Dean said shaking his head. "I'm her husband and I love her, and I'm here because something is going to happen that I need to see to help her in the future"

"Help her in the future with what?" Gus asked.

"The fights getting to her, and she's giving up" Dean said and Gus sighed. "And apparently that can't happen since her part is bigger than everyone's" Gus looked back to him. "She's special"

"Yeah, I figured as much" Gus replied. "What are you looking for?"

"I need to find out how it began" Dean said. "Why she started fighting?"

"So she really is meant for something huh?" Gus asked and Dean nodded. "I knew it, I didn't want to know it, I wanted her as far away from this as possible" he shook his head. "She a good kid, big heart, and this life can crush all that" he looked back to Dean. "I guess it has"

"Not yet" Dean said. "There's still time to figure this out"

"Ok" Gus nodded. "Well then I guess you better go find her, her room's on the second floor, 2D" Dean nodded.

"Thank you so much" Dean said before moving toward dorms.

"Hey!" Gus called after him and Dean turned. "You better make her happy in the future you come from"

"It's my mission" Dean called back before turning and heading to Katie's dorm. He arrived outside her door trying to think of a way to explain how he figured out where her room was. He looked down to his wife. He didn't have much time. He was about to knock when the door swung open and the face of a short Asian girl appear.

"Can I help you?" she asked and Dean opened his mouth but Katie soon appear from the room.

"Awesome" Katie said before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the room. "See you Kimmy" she closed the door behind her roommate. "So I think I figured it out"

"Figured what out?" Dean asked.

"Everything" Katie replied. She walked over and opened her laptop. "So I hacked into the schools records" she turned to Dean and he gave her a look. "Well not me exactly, this guy I know, a friend of my brothers, anyway there is no record of a Clarissa Bell enrolled here"

"Where did she come from?" Dean asked walking over. He looked over Katie's shoulder to her laptop.

"Good question" Katie said. "So I decided to focus on our mysterious symbol" she walked over and picked up a book from a crate that seemed to be filled with them. Dean guessed this is how the massive collection started. She opened the book and handed it to him. "It's the mark of Sybem, demon who feeds on the souls of young girls" Dean looked over to her. "Sound familiar"

"How does Clarissa play into this?" Dean asked.

"I think our demon may chosen miss Bell for her fall wardrobe" Katie replied.

"She's possessed" Dean stated. "All we have to do is exorcise her"

"We?" Katie said and Dean turned to her. "This is your hunt creeper, here's what I found now go finish it"

"You can't tell me there isn't something inside of you that wants to see this thing through?" Dean asked and Katie turned away from.

"Why should I?" Katie asked. She stood to her feet. "I'm all about stopping this thing before it hurts anyone else, but you can do this without me" Dean looked down at his watch. He had another hour before he was going to be sent back. She turned her back to him and walked over to look out the window. Dean tried to think of something, anything that might get through to her.

"How do you know this isn't what you're meant to do?" Dean asked and she turned to him. "There's something out there hurting these girls and it pisses you off just like it pisses me off" he walks over to stand in front of her. "You care because its just what you do… I just don't know why but you do"

"You don't know me" Katie replied. "You don't know anything about me, you're just some guy who bull dozed his way into my life and now you talk about me like you know me" Katie grabbed her jacket from the bed and walked past him out of the room.

"Wait!" Dean called following behind her. "Damnit Katie!" he caught up to her outside the dorms and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She was about to open her mouth but she turned her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I think its here" Katie said closing her eyes. She turned around Dean's hands still on her arms. Dean looked over her shoulder to the girl that seemed to come out of nowhere. Katie opened her eyes to see her as well.

"Sybem?" Dean whispered and Katie nodded.

"I knew I smelled a witch" Sybem said taking a few steps toward them. "And here you are"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katie said her and Dean stepping back. "We just want to get back to our room"

"Do not underestimate my intelligence" Sybem snapped. "I could smell you every day I was here, but you were not my purpose"

"The girls" Katie said. "Where are they?"

"Safe" the demon replied. "Nice and cozy"

"Why?" Katie asked stopping. "Why are you doing this, they're just innocent girls" the demon laughed and Katie's hands clenched into fists at her side. "What's so funny?"

"You, trying to make sense of something that doesn't make any sense at all" Sybem replied taking another step toward Katie. Katie felts hand grab her waist and she turned to look at him, only giving him a nod. Katie turned back to the demon.

"You are evil and you do evil things" Katie said. "It's as simple as that" she stepped from Dean's grasp toward the demon. "you amuse yourself by hurting people who are weaker than you and that makes you a coward, that make everything like you a coward"

"Aw, look who's put on her big girl pants" Sybem replied taking a final step so she was standing right in front of Katie. "They are nothing more than ants, they are nothing to me, you are nothing to me, which is why I'll take pleasure in killing you and your boyfriend" Sybem lifted a hand toward Katie, but Katie's hand was quicker sending the demon flying.

"That almost never works the way I want it to" Katie said smiling. She looks over to Dean who looks between her and the demon. "And you don't seem too surprised by that" Sybem starts standing up and Katie turns back to her. "We'll talk about that later, now though… Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…"

"Look you'll find the missing girls in locker number 1956 at Murray's Storage on Main street" Dean said into the payphone before hanging up. He turned back just in time to see Clarissa running away. Dean walked over to Katie. "what happened?"

"I told her there is a room full of girls who are going to point the finger at her for their kidnapping" Katie said as the girl disappeared into the darkness. "So I told her to run, some place no one speaks English" Katie turned to Dean. "We need to talk"

"That doesn't sound good" Dean said glancing down to his watch. He didn't have much time.

"When I did… what I did" Katie said. "You didn't have the reaction one should have when seeing that sort of thing"

"I've been doing this for a long time princess" Dean replied. "I don't think much surprises me anymore"

"You're a terrible liar" Katie said shaking her head. "But you don't seem to want to kill me, so that's a good thing" she smiled over to him. "You're just full of secrets creeper" Dean smiled back to her taking a step toward her.

"You have no idea" Dean said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on her cheek. "I have to go"

"You done stalking me already?" Katie asked and Dean chuckled. "I think I'm hurt, so what, is there someone else"

"Actually there is" Dean said and he could see the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course there is" Katie sighed. "There is always someone else" she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Be safe creeper"

"Hey" Dean said grabbing her arm. "It's not what it seems, it's just… hard to explain"

"It always is" Katie replied. "Look we're good, I mean hey we just did something awesome, didn't we?"

"You did something awesome" Dean replied and Katie smiled. "Why?"

"I don't know?" Katie replied. "The truth?" Dean nodded. "I think you were right, I was pissed off, these things just hurt people for no reason but because they can, there has to be someone out there to knock them back on their assess" Dean smiled over to her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think I found what I was looking for" Dean said and Katie looked to him confused. He looked over her shoulder and spotted a familiar face standing by a tree. "I have to go, but this was fun"

"Yeah" Katie laughed. "We should do it again sometime" She shook her head before walking past him toward her dorm. Dean watched until she was inside before turning to see Urim standing right there in front of him.

"So did you find what you came for?" Urim asked and Dean nodded glancing back to the dorm. "She's something isn't she?"

"Yeah she is" Dean said turning back to the angel.

"Can I ask you something?" Urim asked and Dean nodded. "Is she—" she smiled. "Is she everything we're hoping she is?"

"No" Dean replied and Urim's smile fell. "She's better" She smiles again. "Everyone knows her name… everyone"

"I knew she would" Urim said. "Well we should get you back"

"Wait, will she remember me?" Dean asked. "I mean I didn't alter history or anything" Urim shook her head.

"She won't remember you, I'll make sure of it" Urim said. "She will however remember the lesson she learned" Dean nodded. "Ok, well it was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again"

"We will" Dean replied. Urim smiled and with a wave of her hand he was gone.

Dean appeared back in the cabin to find it quiet and dark. He looked around when a light switch turned on and there was Urim.

"You're back" she said with a smile. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I did" Dean said slipping off his jacket and tossing it on the couch. "where's Hope?"

"Asleep, she in the bedroom with her mother" Urim said and Dean nodded. "I guess I should be going"

"Hey, Urim thanks" Dean said. "For everything"

"You're welcome Dean" Urim said and with that she was gone. Dean sighed before turning and heading to their bedroom. He opened the door to find the room still dark, but he could see Katie's hand resting on the edge of Hope's bassinette.

"You've been gone for a while" Katie said her voice quiet. "Where did you go?"

"Visit a friend" Dean said walking over and taking a seat on the other side of the bed. He slipped off his shoes before sliding in the bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing his nose against her hair.

"Was it a good visit?" Katie asked.

"It was interesting" Dean replied and the room fell silence as Katie slid closer to Dean. She could never explain that warm feeling she got when she was wrapped in his arms. "You can't give up princess"

"Dean, don't" Katie replied. "I don't want to have this conversation now, now I just want you to hold me"

"Ok, but just listen to what I have to say" Dean said. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, and you have the tendency to help anyone and everyone you can and I never knew why" Dean smiled pressing a kiss to her head. "And then I found out what fuels that fire inside of you"

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"You're angry that there are things out there hurting those who can't do anything about it" Dean said. "And that drives you to fight for them princess, look I know you're tired and I know losing our house seems like we're just fighting a causeless war, but we fight because those bastards are still out there, whether we get something out of it or not, they're still out there, so we fight" Katie turned in Dean's arms so their faces were mere inches apart. "We fight because we have the power to do something about it" she placed a hand on the side of his face and brought her lips to his. "You with me?"

"I never left babe" Katie replied before tucking herself in Dean's arms. "And I never will"

* * *

**A/N:There you go! ...I wonder if the threat of Katie turning really over, or does a certain leviathan have other plans? I guess we'll find out.**


	13. Immortal Memories

**A/N: Um... yeah, so here you go.**

* * *

"I still don't understand it kid" Dean said standing above Hope who was lying on the changing mat on the table. "How does the stuff in that bottle, come out the other end like something I should throw holy water on" the little girl cracked a smile at her father. "Oh so you think it's funny"

"I think it's funny!" Katie called as she sat behind her laptop across from them. "Just change the diaper Dean"

"I'm still not sure it's even my turn" Dean said looking over to her. Katie lifted her eye to him and folded her arms over her chest. "I could've sworn I was the last one to change the diaper"

"No" Bobby said walking in from the kitchen. "I changed her diaper last" he took a seat on the couch. "I specifically remember wondering how I got stuck with it when she's not even my kid"

"Dean, we're not having this conversation again" Katie said when the door swung open and in walked Adam.

"Aha!" Dean shouted. "It's Adam's turn!" Adam looked between Dean and the baby on the table and shook his head. "Got her all ready for you"

"No thanks Dean" Adam replied tossing his bag aside. "I've change more diapers than you so I'm pretty sure it's your turn" Dean was about to say something, when someone else appeared in the door.

"I guess some things haven't changed" Sam replied entering the cabin. "Dean's still trying to swindle his way out of diaper duty"

"Sam?" Dean said. The last time he saw his brother he as angry after finding out the truth about Amy. Dean even tried to call him, but Sam never answered, so to see him standing her right now was a big surprise. Dean looked over to Adam who shrugged and then looked down to Katie. "You did this"

"I called him, we talked, and now he's here" Katie said standing to her feet. "And now it's your turn"

"But—"

"No buts, Dean" Katie said. "You don't have to do the kubaya's or anything, just do what you usually do to get over your crap" Dean was about to walk over to Sam when Katie grabbed his arm. "But first change your daughter's diaper" Dean sighed before walking back over to Hope. Once he was finished he and Sam went outside to finally hash it out.

Katie looked over to Bobby who was reading something before turning back to her own computer. She smiled before turning back to him.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked the man and he turned to her, taken by surprise by the question.

"Yeah, I remember you showing up in my yard" Bobby replied. "And then me almost shooting you… but you were able to talk your way out of that"

"Well, it's what I do" Katie laughed. She had no idea why the random thought popped in her memory. "Gus prepared me for you Mr. Singer" she turned back to him. "He told me to keep my answers short, and simple and to the point"

"I thought he was joking when he said he was sending someone my way" Bobby replied shaking his head. "The bastard actually sent someone to my house for me to train on how to be a hunter" he shook his head. "Who knew all those years ago, we'd be here huh?"

"Not me" Katie sighed turning back to her computer. "But you're alright old man, I think I even like you a little bit"

"You're not going all girly on me are you?" Bobby asked and Katie scoffed.

"No" she replied looking over to him. She saw him crack a smile before turning back to his book.

And so all things were back to the way they were. Not completely but everyone knew that would never happen. They knew that they couldn't get their old lives back, but they did have the same end game. Put an end to the leviathans while doing their jobs. Hunting. They put the big bads back to wherever they came from. Which is what lead them to their latest case.

"So, New Jersey" Katie said as Dean packed up his bag. He looked over to her and could see that she didn't want him to go. He didn't want to go either, but they'd had this conversation a million times before. They have a job. Hunting. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her against his chest. "I'm fine, I'm just going to miss—" she placed a hand on the side of his face. "Those eyes" he leaned forward and kissed her. "And those lips" she placed her head on his chest.

"I'll never leave you my dear" That wasn't Dean's voice. Katie lifted her head, and she wasn't in Dean's arms. It was the man from her sketch. It was Dick Roman. She tried to pull away but his hands kept her in place. "You are mine"

"No!" Katie yelled trying to pull herself free but he was just too strong. He brought his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. She looked him right in his dark eyes. "I am not yours"

"You will be" Roman replied.

Katie shot up from her bed, her breathing labored. She tossed the covers from her sweaty body and turned to sit. After taking a few more deep breaths she stood to her feet and glanced at a sleeping Hope in her bassinette. She walked out of the room where she found Adam asleep on the couch. Sam, Dean and Bobby were in New Jersey checking out the sighting of the 'New Jersey Devil'. She wished they'd taken Adam with him. Not that she didn't like having him around, but because he was actually getting good at hunting, but she knew his brothers were still a bit hesitant to take him with them. She walked past him to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She stood there for a moment, thinking about her dream. It meant something, she knew that much, but what she had no idea. He wanted her for some reason. She got that much from Sam and Dean's evil doppelgangers. She figure it was probably another plot to get what was in her head. She placed her glass in the sink and began walking back to her room when she stopped. It was quiet, but she could've sworn she heard something from outside. She stood there for a moment to see if she heard it again, but nothing. She shook it off and walked back to her bedroom, slid on her bed and grabbed her phone. She knew it was late, but figured Dean would be still awake. She dialed his number and placed the phone to her ear. It rang until someone answered.

"_Uh… hello?" _

"Sam" Katie said. She looked down to her cell phone to make sure she dialed the right number. "I thought I called Dean"

"_Uh, you did"_ Sam replied. She heard someone's voice in the back ground.

"_Give me my phone Sam_!" that was Dean.

"Sam, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"_Dean's not himself right now, and I don't think he should be talking to people right now" Sam_ replied. She heard struggling from his end of the phone. _"Dean, no!" _

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Katie asked. "Let me talk to Dean"

"_He's—"_ Sam trailed off. "_He ate some bad chicken"_

"Chicken?" Katie asked confused. After all the things she's heard, she thinks that may be the weirdest.

"_We think the chicken at this diner is doing something to people" _Sam said.

"And let me guess, you found all this out after my husband, the human garbage disposal, ate this chicken?" Katie asked and Sam didn't say anything. "What's in the chicken?"

"_We don't know yet"_ Sam replied. "_But we found what we think is the Jersey Devil, it's some kind monster filled with some kind of goo"_ Sam sighed_. "Which was also in the… sandwich" _

"Oh course it is" Katie says running a hand over her face when something hit her. "Sam, find out where they get that chicken, and then call me back"

"_Sam, lemme talk to my princess!" _Dean yelled.

"_Right, I'll call you back" _Sam replied before hanging up the phone.

Katie hopped off the bed and went back into the living room. She switched on the lights and went over to the table when laid her notes on the leviathans.

"What—" Adam opened his eyes. "Who turned on the evil lights?" Adam turned his head to see Katie flipping through papers on the table. "What are you doing, what time is it?"

"I'm looking… for this" she lifted up a paper. She'd been keeping track of all of Dick Roman's investments since the leviathans appeared, just to find any connection between him and the weirdness. And it finally paid off. "Midwest Meat and Poultry Wholesale ." She read.

"What is that?" Adam asked sitting up from the couch and walking over to her.

"A lead" Katie said looking over to Adam.

The next morning Katie tossed her bag over her shoulder and shook her head at Adam's continuous nagging.

"This isn't a good idea" Adam said popping up inside her room. "This is dangerous" she turned to Adam.

"Adam I think this Dick Roman guy is putting things in this Turduckan crap that is changing people into monsters" Katie walked past him to pick up Hope from her bassinette. "I need to know the why's and how's and how to undo the damage"

"By yourself" Adam asked following Katie into the living room. "Dean's not—"

"Adam, stop!" Katie snapped. She turned and sat Hope in the infant seat that sat on the table. She turned back to him. "I get you worry about me, but you don't have to because I have been doing this a really long time." She took a step toward him. "I have been fighting these bastards for a really long time, and I'm damn good at it" she places her hands on his shoulders. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the mustang. "Take these just in case, and call me if anything happens while I'm gone"

"What does Dean say about this?" Adam asks and Katie shakes her head before turning back to her daughter. "He doesn't know does he?"

"Dean's high on a sandwich right now" Katie replied. She picks up Hope in her arms and places a kiss on her head. "Mommy will be back, I promise, be good for your uncle Adam" she turns to Adam who looks nervous. "Adam you will do fine, she's just a baby"

"Yeah, but she's small and-"

"you'll be fine" Katie said walking over and placing the baby in his arms. "Instinct will take over and all your nerves will be gone"

"Is that how it was with you?" Adam asked looking down to his niece.

"For the first couple of days, I never held her while moving" Katie said and Adam looked over to her. "I had to be completely still because I was afraid I would drop her or something, but I got over it, just like you'll get over this fear of being alone with her"

"But what if-" Adam didn't even finish the question because she was already gone. He looked back down to Hope who was looking back up at him. "Please don't break" she just smiled.

Katie appeared inside the back seat of a SUV, just as the back door swung open, and there he was. Dick Roman. He looked at her and the moment he did a smile came to his lips. He waved someone away before climbing into the back to sit across from Katie.

"This is a surprise" Roman said his eyes roaming over Katie. "A pleasant one though" his eyes met hers. "You're more courageous than I thought to just show up here, alone"

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of" Katie replied and the man chuckled. "You're not going to hurt me"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. "How do you know I haven't been working around the clock to get this moment to just kill you" It was Katie who smiled this time and he seemed to cock his head to the side in amusement.

"Because you need me" Katie said. "For what… I don't know, yet, but it won't matter because I will find a way to kill you first" he chuckled again biting his lip as he looked back over to her. "But now I need to know what's in your chicken?" he cocked an eye brow. "Midwest Meat and Poultry, one of your recent acquisitions is now making chicken that turns people into monsters, ring any bells?"

"Well I was actually on my way there" Dick said when the car started and began moving. "Maybe we can get some answers together" he smiled at her and she just rolled her eyes.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were watching the warehouse since Katie's call last night. Dean had been winged off the chicken with cup after cup of coffee as they sat watch. They were watching just as a black SUV pulled up.

"Guys I think something's up" Sam said grabbing his binoculars. Dean and Bobby do the same and watch as Edgar and Dr. Gains walk from the building as the suv stops and out steps a man.

"Well, I'll be a squirrel in a skirt. It's Dick frigging Roman." Bobby says. Sam and Dean look over to the man before turning back to the car to see Dick turn and hold a hand out to help someone from the car.

"What?" Dean asked. "Who the hell is Dick frigging—" He stops when sees who's getting out of the car. "Katie?" Dean makes to get out of the van, but Bobby and Sam hold him. "What the hell are you doing, let me go!"

"Dean, look!" Sam snaps and Dean turns his head. Katie is looking around and gives a slight nod. It's almost unnoticeable, but she did it before turning and following behind Roman. "I think she's alright"

"Well obviously she's lost her mind" Dean snapped turning back to his brother. "That's the only thing that makes sense right now!"

"He's the picture" Bobby says and they look over to him. "The picture she drew, it's him"

"What are you saying, Katie knew he was behind this?" Dean asked and Bobby shook his head.

"No, but she knew he was involved and I think she's trying to find out how" Bobby replied.

"She's going to get herself killed going in there alone" Dean said shaking his head. "I mean we don't know anything about this Dick Roman guy"

"Here" Sam said taking out his laptop. He typed something in before placing it down so they all could see.

"Dr. Gains, Edgar this is Mrs. Winchester" Dick introduced. Katie eyed the leviathans and they only eyed her suspiciously as well. "She's interested in your work here"

"Sir—" Dr. Gaines started but Dick only gave him a look. "Right, uh please follow me" Katie followed behind them, keeping her eyes opened. They walked down the halls of the building and Katie in the center surrounded by the leviathans, and she then realized the compromising position she was in. But she stood up straight, and kept her face clear of any emotion. She could feel Dick's eyes on her but she didn't turn to him. They came upon a door and Dr. Gains and Edgar moved past her inside the room.

"After you" Dick said and Katie moved off the followed as well.

"Right now I don't care who he is" Dean snaps. "My wife is in there with that bastard and I need to get her out"

"Dean right now us just running in there would be stupid, because we're outnumbered" Sam replied.

"Yeah, that's never stopped me before" Dean said reaching for the door.

"Hey" Bobby said and they turned to him. "Let's at least check it out a bit" Bobby grabbed the binoculars and surveillance equipment and got out of the van.

Katie remained silent keeping her eyes open as she followed the three men down the hall. The funny thing was that place just looked like any other factory. She expected it to be a little more 'demon-eey', if that makes any sense. There was no screaming or anyone crying out for help. Her eyes met with Dick's who still wore that same damn smirk. They stopped in front of a large picture window. Katie turned to see a woman, sitting in some sort of fake living room, sitting on a couch watching television while eating a chicken sandwich.

"The food additive that I've introduced into the Turduckan has a near-100% rate of effectiveness. Once the subject tries it, they crave more within a few hours. With the very first dose, it starts to work on their DNA, slowing their metabolism, causing weight gain, and dampening their emotional range, which makes them perfectly complacent." Dr. Gaines says looking between Roman and the test subject. Katie watched the man confused, she was waiting for the purpose of all of this. "As you can see, they have yet to notice that grandma is no longer with us. True, if you leave out a cooked patty for more than an hour, it reverts back to a somewhat, uh, unappealing state, but I have yet to have a case of leftovers."

"You mean the grey goo" Katie says and the doctor glares over to her.

"Now, now" Dick says looking over to Katie. He turns back to Dr. Gains. "Now, what can you tell me about your failures?" The doctor suddenly looks nervous. Katie looks confused between the doctor and Dick. "Mrs. Winchester seems to think that our little additive has some very…unpleasant effects" Dr. Gains turns and glares at Katie.

"They can turn people into monsters" Katie replied. "I thought that was the point"

"I think you have me all wrong" Roman said looking over to the doctor.

"Sir, the failures, have been very… instructive" Gains says and Katie rolls her eyes.

"No. See, I asked for complacency." Dicks says, the doctor looking unmistakably afraid. Katie stands there confused. " Not complacency and a 0.03% margin of hyper adrenalized cannibalism."

"I will have this under control." Dr. Gains say as a woman walks over and holds up a newspaper.

"Camping high season harshed by human burrito"?" Dick reads from the newspaper. "Have I ever mentioned how I feel about our little forays making the papers? But, again, collaboration. Progress. I want to turn this little mistake into a big fat teachable moment. Will you help me with that?"

"Well... yes." Dr. Gains replies with a nod. "Of course." Dick only smiles before turning to Katie.

"Come" he says. Katie eyes him suspiciously. "I think I owe you an apology"

"I'm not looking for an apology, just an end to this" Katie replied unmoving. "Look I don't know why you want me here, but I don't really care, because I only want one thing, you and the rest of your blood brothers dead" she could feel the air change around her. She wasn't crazy, she knew every last one of them seemed a bit on edge the moment she stepped into the building, just waiting for their chance at her. Well not all of them. Dick seemed amused at her presence, always looking at her with a glint in his eye. Even now he only smiled at her remark.

"One day you will see how we're not on opposites sides" Dick says. "Please, just come with me" Katie watched him for a moment, but she was curious. But she knew she couldn't stay here long, the longer she was in here, the more worried, and angry her husband was getting. She followed him keeping an eye out for anything. They ended up in Roman's office as he moves to sit behind his desk. "Can I get you anything?" He looked over to Katie who only tilted her head in confusion. He was acting as if they were friends of something.

"No, why am I here!" Katie snapped but Dick only turns to Dr. Gains.

"Dick, please, let me explain to you what our program has to offer." Dr. Gains pleads.

"No." Dick interrupts. " Let me explain why we're shutting your program down." Katie stares at him eyes wide. Nothing was making any sense when it came to this guy.

"We're shutting it down?" Dr. Gains pleads. "No, you can't—"

"I'm shutting it down because of the one golden rule." Dick says looking over to the doctor. "Do you know it?"

"Yes. Don't make the papers." And I promise that—" Katie looks over to them. It seemed like everyone was taking a page of Gibbs' book and making rules. She wondered what else was going on that just wasn't making the paper.

"No, the golden rule is there's no such thing as monsters." Dick replied and Katie turned to him. "Anything stirs their little pots to the contrary - very bad for our plans." He glances over to Katie and she cocks an eyebrow at his vagueness. She wanted to know what these plans were. "So, how can I use your mistake to communicate this to all your coworkers?"

"Listen, sir, I will do anything. I will give anything to make this right." Dr. Gains says and Katie looks over to the man. He's afraid. Truly afraid. She turns to Dick, who doesn't seem to care too much about it.

"I know you will." Dick says before giving a slight nod to the woman who opens a briefcase and takes out a folded piece of paper.

"You're bibbing me?" Dr. Gains asks and Katie looks between the two confused by the question. Dr. Gains takes a seat and the woman unfolds the bib and ties it around his neck.

"You see Mrs. Winchester-" he smirks, "can I call you Katherine" Dick says and the moment he does , she recognize the change in his voice. It's the same voice on the mysterious calls. "You see Katherine, I don't want to create monsters, and to prove my goodwill, Dr. Gaines here is going to be punished"

"By bibbing?" Katie asked and Dick nodded before turning back to the doctor. Katie followed his eyes.

"Do you know what you can give us, doctor?" Dick asks. "Your example." Katie watches as the doctor lifts his hand to his face. Suddenly his face begins to contort until all she sees it razor sharp teeth. "Now, Doc. It's time" The doctor suddenly begins eating his hand. Katie turns her head in disgust as she feels her stomach flip. She can hear the crunching and closes her eyes.

_"Ok, so there's something I think you should know" Katie opens her eyes and finds herself standing in Bobby's house. The house that'd burned down, but there she was. "Look I know this may come as a surprise, but you've been teaching me a lot" She turned her head at the voice and followed it into the kitchen, where she saw herself, her younger self sitting at the kitchen table looking over to Bobby who was leaning against the sink with a beer in his hand. "I just don't want to keep any secrets here" _

_"Just spit it out, would ya!?" Bobby snapped before taking a swig of his beer. Katie took a deep breath. _

_"Fine, look there something about me… something I don't really tell a lot of people" Katie said looking down to her fiddling fingers. "Something I can't tell a lot of people" she turned to him. "But I think you're different, I think after all this time, you know me, you know who I am and I want to believe that what I'm about to tell you won't change that" _

_"Oh my-" Bobby ran a hand over his face. "You used to be a man didn't you?" he asked and Katie laughed. "Look I'm all for this new age I can be whatever I want crap" _

_"Bobby, shut up I didn't use to be a man" Katie said. She took another deep breath. This was always the moment she feared. The moment she learned the truth about the people who she cared about. The moment she would see if they truly cared about her. "I'm a… witch" she turned to him and only cocked an eyebrow. _

_"That's it?" Bobby asked and it was Katie's turn to be confused. That really wasn't the first words she expected to hear. _

_"Yeah, that's it" Katie replied. "What, so you're ok with this?" Bobby took another swig of his beer. _

_"you don't get as old as I am in this job and not know that the world isn't as black and white as people believe" Bobby said. "But if I catch you with a pointy hat mixing in a caldron in my kitchen, I will shoot you" Katie smiled at him. _

_"Well can I borrow your broom for when I need to go into town?" Katie asked standing to her feet. Bobby just grumbled something before turning and walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, which cabinet can I store my eye of newt?" _

_"You know what I might just shoot you to shut you up!" Bobby called and Katie smiled. _

_"I love you too old man!" she called back to him. _

She opened her eyes confused at the random vision. She turns her head to see Dr. Gains gone, the only thing left is a bloody bib. She turns to Dick, who is looking over to her, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Are you…ok?" he asked and Katie looked around.

"I'm leaving" she said backing up when the door swung open and in walked a man with an unconscious Bobby in his arms. "Bobby!" she looked back to Dick.

"Looks like we have company" Dick says standing to his feet and taking off his jacket. "I guess you'll being staying Katherine, or Mark there will snap old Bobby's neck" she turned back to Bobby before going to take a seat. She watches as the big man sits Bobby in the seat next to her and watches as Dick takes his seat.

"Let us go!" Katie snapped and Dick chuckled as the large man leaves the office. She had a bad feeling. One that she couldn't shake. She glanced over to Bobby, and seen his hand move. She turned back to Dick and stood to her feet. "You're not keeping us here without a fight" Katie notices the box sitting on Dick's left as he opens it and pulls out a gun.

"Nice, huh" he says. "winning bid at an auction" he looks over to Bobby. "I'm sure you can appreciate a good gun" Katie turns to Bobby, who opens his eyes.

"I wish I had one right now" Bobby says before looking over to Katie. "You want to get us out of here now!" She walks over to him and takes his hand, but hears commotion from outside the door. She turns back to Bobby. "Those idiots!" Dick stands to his feet, grabbing the gun.

"I would stay here" the leviathan says and with that he is out the door. Bobby stands to his feet and grabs the papers and folders, scattered on Dick's desk.

"Bobby" Katie says already easing toward the door. Bobby finishes grabbing the papers and they both peek out the door. Katie touches Bobby's arm and suddenly gets the strangest feeling.

"C'mon" he says before running out into the hallway. Katie takes a deep breath before following after him. They arrive just in time to see Dick easing toward Sam, but Katie lifts a hand and sends the man flying.

"Go!" Katie yells. She starts walking toward the leviathan fully prepared to use whatever power she has inside of her on him, but Dean grabs her arm.

"You're coming with us" Dean said as Katie tried to pull free, but he held her tight before grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Dean, put me down!" Katie yells as he carries her. She hears fast footstep behind her before she's being placed in a van. "You son of-" She looks around the van at Dean and Sam. "Where's Bobby?" They all turn to look out the window just as the door swings open and out comes Bobby, papers still in hand. Katie slides open the door to the van and looks up just in time to see Dick coming out the door as well a gun in his hand. Bobby is so close, as Dick's hand raise, and… boom…BOOM! Bobby is in the van and the door slams shut.

Katie's frozen in place, there's a weight on her lap, but she doesn't dare look down. Sam and Dean are saying something, but their voices are drowned out in the wind.

_"You have got to be kidding me" Bobby says as he swings open his front door and sees the three faces in front of him. "I know the world's coming to an end now" he looks over to Katie. "How did this happen?" _

_"Bobby, this is Katie" Sam introduces and Katie only smiles at the old man. "Katie, this is Bobby" Dean looks between the two. _

_"Do you two know each other?" Dean asked and Katie only looks over to him. _

_"So, we meet again old man?" Katie asks walking to stand in front of Bobby. "I'm still surprised you're not dead yet" _

_"Ain't that funny, I'm surprised you're not dead yet either" Bobby says. _

_"I think they know each other" Sam says to his brother. _

_"You think?" Dean replies sarcastically before turning back to Katie and Bobby. "A better question is how?" _

_"That Dean is a long story" Katie says before walking past Bobby into the house. " Rumsfeld, where are you boy!" Sam and Dean look to Bobby. _

_"What?" he asks looking back to them. He only shakes his head before turning and walking into the house as well. _

"Bobby!" Dean yells. Katie feels her hand going numb and lifts it to see it covered in blood. "Katie, is he breathing!" she looks at her hand at the dark shade of red seems to glisten as they pass the street lights. "Katie!" she turns her head to Dean. "Is he breathing?" she tilts her head in confusion for a moment before looking down. She remembers. Why did she look down? There laying with his head in her lap was Bobby's still body, blood coming from his head. "Is he breathing?" she places her fingers on his neck, they slide from the blood, but she finds it. A pulse. It's weak… too weak.

"Yes" she replies her voice so quiet they barely hear her. "He has a pu-" she looks at her hand again. There's just too much blood.

"Dean" Sam says not able to tear his eyes from the back. The van is going as fast as it possibly can at this point, Dean pressing his foot to the floor.

_"I don't do guns" Katie says looking down at the array of guns lined on the kitchen table as Bobby cleans them. He looks up to her with a look she's come to know well. It's annoyance. "What, I have cool powers, so I don't really need them" _

_"What happens when you don't have them cool powers?" Bobby asks and Katie shakes her head as she takes a seat across from him. _

_"That's not going to happen" Katie says. _

_"Oh, so you're psychic now?" Bobby asks as he looks down to clean his gun. _

_" A little" Katie says and he looks up to her to see if she's kidding. Katie only laughs before standing to her feet. _

Katie's eyes turn when she hears the sound of the van being opened. There are so many people. She grabs Bobby and pulls him into her arms.

"Princess, it's ok" Dean says but she doesn't see him. She just looks down at Bobby as she gently drags the tips of her finger along the side of his hair.

"Where's my gurney!" someone yells. Katie looks back up to the many faces. They grab Bobby's hands, and try to pull her out the way.

"No!" Katie says trying to hold on to him. She feels arms on her shoulders and look over to see Dean staring back over to her.

"They're going to help him, it ok" Dean says and Katie lets her hold on Bobby go.

"Ok, we move him on the count of three" someone yells. "One… Two… Three" and just like that he's out of the van and being wheeled away. Katie is about to follow when there's a light being shined in her eyes.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" the woman in front of her asks.

"She's not hurt" Dean says. "It's our uncle's blood" he brings a hand to Katie's shoulder and feels the dampness of her shirt. He lifts his hand to see the blood. "Wait" he moves closer to her, and pulls her shirt aside to see a gunshot wound right below her shoulder. "You're hit!" she doesn't hear him, or feel anything. She pushes the doctor or nurse or whoever aside and jumps out of the van. She walks into the hospital… it's bright and there are so many people running around. Katie spins around looking for Bobby.

"Bobby" she says her voice barely audible.

_"So tell me, what's going on between you and that boy?" Bobby asks leaning against the porch. Katie looks up to him from her spot on the steps. "Don't play dumb with me" _

_"This isn't playing dumb" Katie says shaking her head. "This is how I look when I'm confused" _

_"Fine, but I should warn you about him" Bobby says. "He lives and breathes this life, goes where ever the next hunt takes him" _

_"I'm still not getting what this is" Katie says standing to her feet. She walks up the stairs to stand beside him. "There's nothing going on between me and Dean" _

_"You know you can tell a lot from the eyes" Bobby says looking into Katie's eyes. "And I see the way you look at him and the way he's looking at you" _

_"Oh really?" Katie asks folding her arms over her chest. "And what do you think you see?" _

_"A whole lot of trouble" Bobby says before taking a swig of his beer. _

_"Yeah, well that only tells me one thing" Katie says walking toward the door. "It's time to get you some glasses old man" _

Katie starts walking when some moves in front of her.

"Ma'am we need to check out that wound" it's the doctor/ nurse/ whoever from before. "I know you're worried about your friend, but we need to take care of you"

"He's not my friend" Katie says as if it was an insult. "He's family…he's my family"

_"Just don't crush it,ok?" Katie says as her and Bobby sit in front of the beat up mustang. "I mean I could really do something with this" _

_"And I could really get a lot of money for junking it, and selling it's parts" Bobby replied and Katie turned to him. _

_"I'll pay you for it" Katie replied. "How much do you want?" _

_"Fifty thousand dollars" Bobby says and Katie looks over to him like he's lost his mind. _

_"You're kidding me right?" Katie asks. "Because that's just ridiculous" he cocks a sideways grin and Katie shoves his arm. _

_"Fine, but just because I'm curious" Bobby says looking between her and the car. "Because there ain't no way you can get that car running" _

_"Oh ye of little faith" Katie says running a hand over to hood. "You will see this car driving" _

_"Probably the same day I dance with the devil" Bobby says before turning and heading back to the house. _

_"You say that like neither one of those things could happen!" Katie calls. _

"Doctor" a nurse walks over holding a syringe.

"I think she's in shock, she's zoning out ever so often" the doctor replies. "Where are the orderlies, I don't think she's gonna make this easy" The doctor grabs Katie's hand and the moment she does Katie swiftly grabs the woman's arm and twists it around her back. She feels strong arms wrap around her.

"Princess, let her go!" Dean yells pulling his wife from the doctor. Katie releases the woman and allows Dean to pull her away. The moment she does she feels a prick in her leg, before darkness.

_"So we have some news" Katie says smiling. She glances over to Dean, who's smile mirrors her own. She turns back to Bobby and Sam who stare back at them in a mixture of confusion and some annoyance. _

_"We know you two are…" Bobby said waving a hand. "Together or whatever" _

_"Well yeah, but there's more" Katie replied. _

_"Wait, are you pregnant?" Sam asked and Dean and Katie just glared at him. _

_"No, dumbass" Dean replied. "We're getting hitched" Sam and Bobby shared a look before turning back to the couple. "Yeah, this is the part where we hug, you say congratulations" _

_"It's not that we're not happy for you guys" Sam started. He looked over to Bobby for help on what to say. "It's just-" _

_"You two were just at each other's throat, what last week and now you're getting married" Bobby said. His eyes went to Katie who only turned away. "You sure you ain't pregnant because that's the only reason I can understand all this happening out of the blue" _

_"I'm not pregnant" Katie replied. "And yes we know it's fast and it's out of the blue but when something feels right" _

_"You hold on to it and you don't let it go" Dean said tightening around her waist. He looked over to her and made sure she knew he meant what he was saying. "So we're getting married, so you can keep your opinions to yourself" _

_"Alright" Sam said standing to his feet. "Congratulations" he gave his brother a hug and then did the same with Katie. "Welcome to the family!"_

_"You're such a dork" Katie said hugging him back. She pulled from the hug and walked over to Bobby. "So are you going to congratulate us or what?" Bobby looked at her for a moment before looking over to Dean who was looking to him as well. He just shook his head before bringing Katie into a hug. Katie pressed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "Good luck" _

_"Which one?" Dean asked and Bobby looked over to him._

_"Both of you" Bobby replied. "The two of you married is the definition of crazy" _

_"That just means we're going to be even more awesome" Katie said. _

Katie's eyes flew open. The moment they did she remembered where she was and why. She sat up from the bed she was in, quickly grabbing her shoulder which hurt like hell. She reached down and pulled the IV in her arm out. Standing from the bed, Katie headed for the door. She grabbed a towel and threw it over her arm to stop the bleeding. Moving into the hallway, she gained looks from passer byers, but no one stopped her. She didn't know where she was going, but she was moving, one foot in front of the other. She hears footsteps behind her and turns to see doctors and nurses running toward her. She assumes they're after her, until they run right past her. They turn a corner up ahead and Katie keeps moving.

_Katie walked into Bobby's living room, to find the man sitting behind his desk reading another book. _

_"So he knocked you up?" Bobby asked and Katie looked up to him and laughed. "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later" She walked over and took a seat across from him. _

_"Well that makes one of us" Katie said and he looked up to her confused. "It's just I saw a doctor a couple of months ago and he said the chances of this happening was pretty impossible" she shrugged. "Guess I'm still in shock" _

_"I don't know why" Bobby replied looking back down to his book. "After everything you've seen, you would think you'd believe in the impossible by now" _

_"I don't know" Katie sighed folding her hands over her stomach. "Maybe I thought it was supposed to happen, that I've done some pretty bad things in my life and maybe I was finally getting what I deserved" Bobby looked over to her. _

_"Excuse me?" Bobby asked. "You're one of the best people I know, and I know a lot of people, and I don't care what you've done, don't ever believe you deserve the crap that happens in your life, got it?" _

_"Got it" Katie replied smiling over to the man. _

_"idjit" he signed before looking back down to his book. _

_"And that baby is your uncle Bobby" Katie said and Bobby just shook his head. "You're gonna see an awful lot of him" Katie stood to her feet and Bobby looked over to her. "Your first words are probably going to be idjit" she laughed at the glare he was sending her before turning and heading back to her room. _

She stopped the moment she saw him lying in that hospital bed, his head bandaged as a respirator hangs from his face as Sam and Dean stand and watch the man they saw as a father slipping away. He looks over to her and for a moment their eyes are on each other, and he gives her a small smile.

"No!" Katie yells walking over to him and taking his hand. "You don't die, do you hear me!" she felt Dean's hand grab her from behind but she pulled away. "Bobby, please you can't die!" she felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze before closing his eyes and dropping his head back on the pillow. The sound of a long, excruciating beep echoed through the room as doctors and nurses swarmed the room. Katie looked down to Bobby's motionless body for a second before releasing his hand and turning. Sam and Dean stood there looking at Bobby, neither believing that this was happening. This was Bobby, Bobby doesn't die, but Bobby was dead. Katie walked out of the room, the beeping sound feeling like it was taunting her.

She walked hoping the further away she got, that the beeping would stop. It didn't, she kept hearing it, the further and further away she got. She found herself in an empty hallway. She placed her back on the wall and slid down to the floor. She looked over to her shoulder that seemed to start bleeding. She must've pulled a stich… but she should be healing. The thought was there for a second and then it was gone. She looked up to see Dean walking toward her.

"We, uh, we need to get you checked out" Dean said looking down to her. She didn't meet his eyes but the look over her face scared him. There was swarm of emotions playing out there, but there wasn't a single tear and he knew that wasn't good. He squat down in front of her, placing his hands on her knee. "Hey" she turned her head to meet his. "We need to get that shoulder looked at"

"No, I'm fine" Katie said standing to her feet. Dean stood up straight. "We need to take care of him and then get the hell out of this city" she didn't wait for a response because she didn't need one. She didn't want or need to be consoled, because death was inevitable… that was the truth of all of their lives. There was nothing anyone could say or do to change that.

"Princess!" Dean called after her. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to be strong, to act like it didn't hurt. She stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm fine" she says her voice flat and lifeless. "We need to move" she turns and walks away.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me sad. Katie's not going to take this well... at all.**


	14. The Wall

**A/N: And here is the spanking new chapter for you. It's shorter than usual, but it'll tug at your heart strings**

* * *

Sweat dripped from Katie's head as she slammed another punch into the boxing dummy. It's been three weeks since Bobby's death and she gets angrier with every passing day. The first week everyone just sat around in disbelief that he was gone. Bobby singer doesn't die, but Bobby Singer was dead and none of them knew how to deal with that. The cabin was silent that week. The second they finally decided something needed to be done, and they started with the number Bobby wrote on Sam's hand. By this week the number 45489 was imprinted in all their brains. Bobby knew something and they needed to figure out what. By the third week they got off their asses and started getting anything and everything they could on Dick Roman to find any connection between him and those five numbers. It grew and grew but they still found nothing, which only made Katie angrier. It's why she got the dummy. She needed to hit something, to get all the frustration and pain out somehow, but she could never get rid of it. She would spend hours down here just hitting the dummy going over the contents of the wall all things leviathan, Dick Roman's picture in the center, trying to find some kind a connection. She heard footsteps but didn't stop punching. It had become a routine; one of them would come downstairs to check on her.

"I'm fine" she said without turning her head. It's the answer they wanted so she gave it to them. She threw another punch.

"I doubt that" it was Sam this time. "But I don't think any of us are fine"

"What do you want Sam?" Katie asked dropping her hands and turning to him, rubbing her bandaged shoulder where a bullet hole still sat. She didn't know why she wasn't healing, but her powers were always unpredictable, so she didn't dwell on it.

"We need to do something… call people and tell them about Bobby" Sam replied and Katie sighed. She knew he was right, and she stopped counting the amount of time she only looked at her phone but did nothing.

"I can't call anyone" Katie said looking over to him. "Right now those words can't come out of my mouth, my husband is upstairs slowly having a mental break down and I'm down here punching this damn thing to keep from going crazy myself"

"So what, we can't keep this up" Sam said. "Bobby's gone—"

"I know that" Katie replied walking over to him. "You don't think I know that, you don't think those words aren't playing on repeat in my head right now"

"No, I was going to say that Bobby's gone, and he wouldn't want us like this" Sam replied.

"Well Sam, Bobby's not here so he doesn't get a say" Katie snapped before walking past him up the stairs. That's where she found Dean standing in the exact spot she left him, standing in front of that wall, empty beer bottles, and glasses nearby. They hadn't spoken much since they left the hospital, but the pain was strong in his eyes. He seemed more obsessed with killing Dick Roman than any of them.

"How long ago did I give Frank these numbers?" Dean asks turning to them. "It's been a few weeks, right? What, is he nuts, or is he just being rude?" Frank was the guy who set up Sam and Dean with their new aliases. He refused Katie's just because he didn't trust her. She was a witch and that's all he needed to know. It didn't really matter to Katie, she was used to it, plus a couple of spells and she had her own. She knew that little info upset the guys since they had to rake up a lot of cash for theirs.

"Probably both" Sam replied. Katie walked past him to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "Guys about calling people—"

"Unless, of course, something happened to him." Dean replied looking over to the wall again. "He can't get to the phone because a Leviathan ate his face."

"Yeah, also a possibility." Sam sighed. He looked over to Katie who only shrugged. "Guys we need to call Bobby's people, they deserve to know"

"W-why is – why is that our job?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"Who else is gonna do it?" Sam asked and Dean huffed turning back to the wall.

"I'm not calling anybody" Dean said. "If you guys want to then go ahead"

"I don't want to call anybody" Sam said. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well there you go, no one wants to call" Katie said. "So no one calls" she begins walking to the bathroom when a phone rings. They all turn to the duffle on the table and realize it's coming from Bobby's things.

"Well I'm not going to answer it" Dean says. Sam only shakes his head before reaching into the bag and grabbing the phone. He places it to his ear.

"Hello?... Uh, no." Sam says he looks over to Katie. "He's, uh... I-I-it's not, but I'm a friend of his." He listens for a moment before responding again. "He's... not here, but, look, if you need s–" he drops the phone from his ear.

"Who was that?" Katie asked walking over.

"Just a kid" Sam said.

"Looking for Bobby?" Dean asks. "What girl scout cookies?" they both give him a look.

"No, I think maybe she's a hunter's kid" Sam replies. "I mean, she sounded pretty scared. You know, I have a caller ID. Maybe we should go find her. We – we can check on her."

"What about Frank?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"Dean, there's a kid out there scared and her father is missing" Katie replied and he didn't look at her. She looked over to him confused as if she was missing something.

"Then call the cops, that's not our job" Dean said. "Frank's been working on those numbers that Bobby used his last breaths to give us, we can't just put that on the back burner" Sam doesn't say anything. "Fine, go check out girl scout and I'll find Frank"

"Fine. But you know what? On one condition – if Frank is just spinning his wheels, then you bail out on crazy and come meet me." Sam says and Dean nod. Sam turns to Katie. "Are you coming?" she looks over to Dean.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Katie asks and Dean only turns back to the wall.

"No, you should stay here with Hope" Dean says and Katie watches him closely. "You get reckless when you're out there and —"

"What?" Katie said not believing what he just said. He turned around and his eyes met hers.

"You walked right in there without telling any of us" Dean said referring to the meat warehouse. She knew he was angry about that, but he hadn't said anything about it. "It was stupid, and Bobby wouldn't have —"

"No" Sam interrupted what Dean was about to say. Even he knew if his brother finished that sentence that he would ruin everything he worked so hard to have. They both turned to Katie who's eyes were wide in horror. It all made sense. Why he seemed distant from her, why he never looked at her in the eyes. He blamed her for Bobby's death. "Katie—"

"She's finally asleep" a voice said and they turned to see Adam standing there. He looked between the three faces and knew he just interrupted an intense moment. "What's happening?" No one said anything for a moment.

"You're going with Sam" Katie said finally breaking eye contact with Dean and turning to Adam. "There's this kid and her father's in trouble, and they need help, Sam may need back up and you're it"

"Where's Dean going?" Adam asked looking over to his eldest brother who looked over to the back of his wife's head.

"Check on Frank" Dean said before turning back to the wall. "It's been too long and he should've found something by now."

"And you?" Adam asked turning back to Katie.

"I'm staying here" she replied. "When I'm out there I make stupid decisions and people die because of it, so I'm just going to…" she shook her head before just walking out of the room.

Adam looked over to Dean angrily whose eyes were still on the wall. He was about to go over to him and give him a piece of his mind when Sam walked over and grabbed his arm.

"I know, just c'mon" Sam said. Adam just grabbed his jacket and walked out of the cabin with his brother.

Katie stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. The blame game playing in her head. She shouldn't have been there, and maybe Bobby wouldn't have been caught and brought in the building with her.

"You married an idiot" Katie turned to the voice to see Lux sitting on the toilet seat. The apparition seemed to be flickering.

"Go away" Katie said turning back to the mirror.

"He is wrong" Lux replied. "Always know that" Katie turned again, but the girl was gone. Katie only shook her head before going to take her shower.

When she came out, she found Dean alone in the living room putting on his jacket. He looked over to her and for a moment they just stood there in an uncomfortable silence. That's something they didn't have. They were never uncomfortable around each other, but right now they wanted to be anywhere else. He broke the contact and without a word headed for the door.

"You say goodbye to your daughter?" Katie asked and he stopped.

"No, I didn't want to wake her" Dean replied not even bothering to face her. "I shouldn't be gone long, she won't even notice I'm gone" he didn't wait for a reply before opening the door and leaving.

Katie just stood there replaying what just happened in her head. He was angry at Dick Roman, and he was angry that Bobby was gone, but then he was angry at her. Katie turned and walked into their bed room and looked down to their sleeping daughter before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. If she had to really admit it to herself, she was angry at herself too. She went into that warehouse on a hunch, that this demon wanted her alive, but she didn't know for sure. It was dangerous and it was reckless. She felt an ache in her shoulder and reached over to give it a gentle rub before lying back on the bed.

She didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep. When she slept she was vulnerable. Vulnerable to her own self-conscious, to things she worked hard to keep out of her mind. So she just laid there.

"You can't give up" a voice said and Katie turned to see Lux again. This time the girl was laying in the bed next to Katie, once again she seemed to be flickering as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Go away" Katie said before turning back to the ceiling.

"That's just it" Lux said. "I'm going away and I don't know why" Katie turned back to her. "The only thing I'm coming up with is that shoulder and why it's not healing"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I'm leaving you" Lux replied. "Your light is leaving because you're letting it go" Katie shook her head and turned away. "You want to believe that you going bad is impossible, but it's not, it's very possible, and I think you may be seeing the beginning stage of it"

"Dean blames me for Bobby's death" Katie says ignoring the girl's words.

"Dean is an idiot, I told you it wasn't your fault" Lux replied. "But I can say it until I'm blue in the face, you need to stop being surprised that you can't save everyone" she touched Katie's shoulder. "You need to stop blaming yourself for not being able to save everyone"

"I don't try to save everyone" Katie said sitting up from the bed. "I just want my family here, with me, but they keep dying and I can do nothing about it" she turns to Lux. "So tell me what is the point?"

"The point?"

"Of all of this?" Katie asks. "Hunting, fighting this never-ending battle between good and evil if that's all it is, just a never-ending battle"

"Then quit" Lux replied sitting up as well. "Stop pussy footing around, stop stomping your feet and holding your breath like a spoiled child and quit because then I won't have to be here to keep telling you this" she stood to her feet. "I am the greatest power that can be given and I was not made to be that little voice in your head to tell you to keep on truckin"

"You want to leave, then go!" Katie snapped. She looked over to make sure Hope was still asleep before standing to her feet and walking out of the room. She ended up back in the living room. "Everyone else did, they know how much bad luck I bring"

"How does Dick Roman get you?" Lux asked and Katie turned to her confused by the question.

"What are you talking about, he doesn't get me" Katie snapped. "That doesn't happen"

"Ok, let's for a second pretend that it can happen, how?" Lux asked.

"I will have to be totally off my rocker" Katie replied and she looked back over to Lux.

"You mean like now?" Lux asked walking over to Katie. "Your light is flickering out, and if you don't figure out why you will lose it"

"Maybe I don't want it!" Katie snapped. "Maybe all my trouble started the moment I let you in, the moment I let your entire crazy family in, because now there are these leviathans, now they're planning something that I have no doubt will suck royally for the rest of the world, now Bobby is dead!" the words flew out of her mouth leaving a bad after taste. She slapped a hand over her lips not sure why she said it. She'd thought it many times, but never out loud, because once she said it, then it was real. It happened and he was dead. "I had the greatest power that can be given to anyone and I was not able to stop him from dying, so I ask you again, what is the point?" she heard crying from the other room and shook her head before heading to check on her daughter.

"Hope" Lux said and Katie turned to her. "Hope is the point, you can't find any reason to fight, Bobby's dead, your father's dead, Dean's being an asshole, then you make that little girl your reason" Lux walks over to stand in front of Katie. "You make Hope the reason you keep fighting because if you don't everything you've lost, everyone you've lost will not compare to what will happen if you lose her" and with that Lux was gone. Katie stood there for a moment before turning and going to her daughter. The little girl had woken up crying. Katie scooped her up into her arms and gently rocked her.

"Momma's here" Katie cooed as she walked back into the living room. She looked around the living room. "Where did Adam put your pacifier?" she looked around but didn't see it anywhere. Her eyes land on the wall of leviathans. And there's the picture of Dick Roman smiling at her.

"The answers you seek are here, all you have to do is find them" Katie whispered looking at the wall. Those were the last words from James before he disappeared and she was still searching for their meaning. "You're planning something, but what?" Katie looked at the picture. "_Cut off the head, and the body will flounder" _The words came out of her mouth without her permission. "What does that mean?" Hope began to fuss again and Katie continued rocking her in her arms.

Soon the child settled once Katie found her favorite pacifier. Katie sat on the edge of the bed and looked over into the bassinet to her sleeping daughter. She smiled at her daughter's clenched fists.

_"She's like her mother, always ready for a fight" _

She heard Dean's voice and shook her head. She placed a finger in her daughter's fist and felt the little girl squeeze.

"I will not lose you" Katie whispered. And that's how she sat for the rest of the night.

Very early in the morning stood before Hope was awake and went to the kitchen. She spotted her cell phone on the table, a green light flashing from it. She had a missed called. She picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

_"Hey, it's Sam, so I think I know what this guy was after, it's called a vetala, my dad hunted one back in the day, he says their loner types, silver knife to the heart should take care of it" _

"No, damnit" Katie ended the call and dialed Sam's number but he didn't answer. "Son of a-" she hung up the phone and dialed another number.

_"Yeah" _

"Dean, Sam and Adam—"

_"I know I'm on my way now" _ Dean replied. "_Don't worry I'll get 'em back" _

"Dean—"

_"Princess, I'm gonna bring them back ok?" _

"Ok, call me back as soon as you find them" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. And so she waited. She sat on the couch clutching her phone. Her eyes trailing back to the wall.

"Cut off the head and the body will flounder" Katie said looking to Roman's face. "Why do I get the feeling that's going to end you" Katie quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the words followed by a question mark before standing to her feet and adding it to the wall.

She sat back on the couch and turned to the wall. She hated feeling that everything she needed was somehow locked away in her head somewhere. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts later that night by the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly answered.

"Are they alright?" she asked.

_"Yeah"_ Dean replied. "_We're getting them and the girl's father to the hospital and then we're heading back" _

"Are they hurt?" Katie asked. She should've been there to protect them. An ache comes from her arm and she reaches over and gives a gentle rub. "This is my fault"

_"How—"_ Dean sighed. "_No, this isn't…look we will talk when I get back, this isn't your fault, none of it is" _

He hung up and Katie sat there. Sat there in the quiet looking over to the wall for a moment before she heard the echo of a gunshot in her ears. She looked over to Bobby's bag, the one she refused to look through. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding, those were his things. But he didn't need them anymore… and he wasn't coming back. She stood to her feet and walked over to the bag and began riffling through it. There was his flask of holy water.

_"Tell me where they are, you son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled at the demon that was standing in the center of the devil's trap. _

_"You don't scare me old man" the demon hissed. Katie looked between Bobby and the demon. She was to stay quiet. That was the order given by Bobby before they left, and so she remained silent. She watched as Bobby pulled a flask from his pocket and she had to say she was confused. _

_"So, demon doesn't talk you get hammered?" Katie asked and Bobby glared over to her. "Logic?" Bobby unscrewed the top of the flask before whipping the liquid at the demon who hissed in pain. "Oh, holy water" She turned back to Bobby who was still glaring. "Right, no more talking" _

Katie feels a difference in the air and looks over her shoulder. It's strange, she feels as if something is there, but she doesn't see anything. She looks back to down to the flask and a thought crosses her mind.

"I love you old man, but you better not still be here" Katie whispers. She hears Hope in the other room and knows her day is just getting started. She places the flask back in the bag before going to check on the baby.

There were moments when Katie forgot about everything. Moments when her problems were put so far out of her mind, that she thought they didn't even happen. Those moments always had one thing in common. And that was Hope. Katie could watch that girl for hours doing the most unimpressive things like sticking her foot in her mouth, and smile as if it were the most amazing thing she'd ever saw. Right now Katie was currently witnessing her daughter's staring contest with her best friend, Mr. Pink Bunny, and the bunny was winning.

Dean, Sam and Adam sat in the mustang driving down the dark highway. None of them saying much since leaving the hospital.

"So what are you going to say to her?" Adam asks. Sam looks over his shoulder and gives him a look but Adam just shrugs before looking back over to Dean. "To Katie, when we get back, how are you going to make up with her?"

"I appreciate you want to help, but it's none of your business" Dean says his eyes on the road. He heard Adam scoff.

"It's none of my business" Adam says. "Dean you accused her of being the reason Bobby's dead"

"I didn't say that" Dean snapped.

"Because Sam didn't give you a chance to " Adam replied. "Because he knew if you did, it would all be over"

"Adam, don't" Sam intervened. Right now the tensions were getting a little too tight and none of them were in no position to have this conversation. "He's right, it's none of our business"

"C'mon Sam" Adam said not believing his brother was choosing not to get involved. Adam sat back in his seat angrily and turned to look out the window. The car once again fell into silence, this one a very loud silence and Adam wasn't just gonna let it go. "She tried to get me to leave" he chuckles. "She asked if I wanted this life, or if I wanted to try my hand at a normal life"

"I didn't know that" Sam said looking back to his brother. He glanced over to Dean. "Did you?" Dean only silently shook his head.

"That's because we didn't tell you, only me, her and Bobby knew about it" Adam said. "She sat me down and she told me that if I didn't want this life than I didn't have to have it, that I could walk away go to college, have a life and she would make sure nothing got in my way" Sam turned back in his seat and leaned his head against the head rest.

"Sounds like a great offer, why didn't you take it?" Sam asks.

"I said some crap about our family not being ones to run away from a fight" Adam said.

"Was that the truth?" Sam asks.

"Part of it" Adam replies.

"What was the other part?" Dean asks and Adam looks over to him.

"There's a part of my life that all I remember as being darkness, just nothing" Adam says. "And then I remember her, reaching out to save me" he sighed. "Dean I know she's your wife, and I know you're going to argue and I know you're going to have problems, and that I'm just going to have to butt out, but when you said— I'm sorry when you almost said what you said, you literally broke her, and if you weren't so obsessed with revenge you would've seen it" he turned back to look out the window. "And that's when it becomes my business Dean, because you can hurt her the way no one else can and you don't even know it, and that makes me want to beat your face in… which is what I'll do if she finally came to her senses and decided to leave you" and that was the last thing said during their ride. It was the last thing that needed to be said. Nothing kills a room like cold, hard, truth.

That night, Katie held her daughter against her chest as she tried to get her to go to sleep, but it wasn't working.

"You shouldn't have staring contests with bunnies, honey" Katie whispered as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "They're terrible cheats, everyone knows that" Katie chuckled to herself. Sometimes she couldn't believe some of the conversations she was having since becoming a mother. "I know what will knock you out, a song" it was true. Katie could sing that baby to sleep every time, but it was always a last resort. She never thought she had the best singing voice, and every time she sang everyone seemed to gravitate toward her voice to have a listen. "And since we're home alone… Hush little Hopie don't you cry, mama's gonna sing you a lullaby… if that lullaby sounds bad, well then you can blame that on your dear old dad, he makes mommy yell all the time… because he bosses her around like she's only nine…. But he loves your mommy, and he loves you too… and I really hate rhyming so go to sleep already…kazoo" Katie looked down to the baby and could see the girl's eyes slowly drifting closed. "God you're gonna have your daddy's taste in music, I know it" Once she was finally out, Katie carefully laid her down in the bassinet.

"Nice song" a voice whispered behind her and she stood up straight to see Dean leaning against the door frame. "And there's nothing wrong with my taste in music"

"How long have you been standing there?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Long enough to know that bunnies cheat and your rhyming starts to suck when the sun is down" Dean replied with a small smile. It was the first one she'd seen in a while, but it seemed a little put on as if he was trying to smile. She turned back to Hope and pressed a kiss on the girls head before reaching over and turning off the lamp. Dean watches as she faces him wordlessly and walks past him out of the room. She walks in the living room to find it empty.

"Where are Sam and Adam?" Katie asks turning back to Dean.

"They're getting food" Dean replied taking off his jacket. "It was a long drive and I didn't make too many stops"

"You must be tired" Katie said looking over to him. "You should get some sleep" she turns around. "And this place is a mess, I should clean—" she feels his hands wrap around her waist and his lips pressing kisses along her neck. She should want this, but she's still angry at everything and that includes him at the moment, so she pulls herself out of his grasp. "No, not going to be that easy"

"I'm sorry" Dean says walking over to her, but she takes a step back. He hates when she does that. When he needs to touch her, and feel her, but he's screwed up so bad that she doesn't let him. He closes his eyes and sighs. "I do not blame you for what happened to Bobby" Katie stares at him for a moment.

"Open your eyes" Katie says and he does and she walks over to stand in front of him. Their eyes only on each other. "Now say it" she grabs a fist full of his shirt with her hands. "Tell me with your whole heart you don't believe that I'm the one to blame for him being gone" Dean looks into her eyes his heart breaking at the pain behind them. "Tell me that if I hadn't went in there alone, that if he wasn't there to check on me, that he would still be alive right now" Dean doesn't say anything. "Dean, please say it" her voice pleads and for the first time since Bobby's death a tear drops down her cheek and she releases Dean. His silence is answer enough. And she doesn't blame him. She turns her back to him and begins walking to the door.

"You say it" Dean says and she stops. "How I see it, you're the only one who doesn't believe it" Katie turns back to him. "Bobby's gone because Bobby lived a life where death was always a possibility" Dean walks over to her. "You didn't force him into this life and you're not the reason he's not here right now, and I believe that with my whole heart" he wipes a tear from his eyes with the palm of his hand before placing his hands on her shoulders. "And I know I say this way too much and I'm always afraid one day it won't work and that you'll finally come to your senses and realize how much better you can do, but right now all I have is an I'm sorry princess" Katie brings her hands around Dean's neck and leans forward pressing her lips against his in a kiss that beats all kisses. Both of them have been upset, and angry and sad for weeks and neither could find a way to get out of it and in this moment they do.

Sam and Adam pull up to the cabin later that night, hoping they were gone long enough for Katie and Dean to straighten things out.

"You were right" Sam said and Adam looked over to him confused. "What you said to Dean, it needed to be said and he needed to hear it" Sam looked over to his younger brother. "It's nice to know there's someone there to pick up the whole being a brother slack"

"Well it won't matter much if he didn't listen" Adam said turning back to the cabin. "Or if she took Hope and left him"

"I don't think it went that far" Sam replied looking to the cabin. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone love each other more than the way those two do" he gave a nod. "Yeah, they worked it out, they always do"

"Let's just hope that's always true" Adam replied. "Because if they leave him, then they leave us" and that little fact seems to resonate with both brothers. Both realizing that one day Dean and Katie's rollercoaster of a relationship could one day end with them separating. And then their family could be torn apart.

"Yeah, that can't happen" Sam said with another nod. Adam looked over to him before they got out of the car.

"Hey, don't tell Katie I'm the reason we got caught by the vetala" Adam said as they walked to the door.

"And here I was looking forward to telling her how you fell in love with Sally at first sight and decided to run off with her behind a truck and that I had to come find you getting us both caught" Sam said and Adam glared at him.

"Fine, how about you don't tell Katie about the vetala and I won't tell her what I walked in on between you and her sister at her birthday party" Adam said gaining a look from Sam.

"I swear you're spending way too much time with Dean" Sam said shaking his head. "Fine we have a deal" they opened the door to find Dean and Katie sitting on the couch looking very serious.

"Oh, God you're getting a divorce aren't you?" Adam asked and Katie and Dean looked over to him.

"Adam, shut up" Sam said before turning back to Katie and Dean. He noticed the phone in Katie's hand. Adam followed his eyes and realized what was happening.

"We can avoid doing this, but the truth is we're going to have to do it sooner or later" Katie says. Adam and Sam walk over taking a seat across from them.

"Right" Sam sighed taking off his jacket.

"Ready?" Katie asked and they all nodded. Dean reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze. She looked back down the silver cell phone and flipped it open before scrolling to the contact list and dialing the first number. She pressed the speaker button and they all listened as it rang.

"_Hello?"_ a voice answered. "_Bobby?"_

"No, I mean yeah, this is Bobby's phone, but this isn't Bobby" Katie said. She closed her eyes. "I found your number in Bobby's phone and now I'm giving you a call"

"_What's going on?"_ the voice asked. _"Where's Bobby?"_

"Bobby—" Katie searched for the words. The words that were too painful to even say, but she had to. But they were only part of a truth. There was another truth that she seemed to have forgotten. A part of this truth that actually brought an honest to God smile to her face. "Bobby's finally free of the life" the person on the other end of the phone was silent for a moment.

_"Well good for that lucky son of a bitch" _

They all smiled. Good for him they all thought. He was finally free of all this crap.

It was a long and exhausting process, but they did it. They got through every number in the phone, telling everyone who knew the name Bobby Singer, that the man was finally gone.

Later in the night, Katie found herself someplace she hadn't been in a long time. Lying in bed, her body pressed up against her husband's body so perfectly, that she didn't even want to dream of moving, but she was thirsty. She carefully tried pulling herself free, only to have him pull her to him tighter.

"Where are you going, woman?" he asked his voice deep and husky from sleep.

"I was going to get some water" Katie whispered back. "Now release me husband" Dean grumbled before reluctantly lifting his grasp. "I'll be back in two minutes" she placed a kiss to his lips.

"Make it one" he replied. She rolled her eyes before getting to her feet and quietly making her way to get some water. She moved past Sam and Adam's sleeping bodies, their snoring echoing through the room. Katie shook her head as she made it to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She turned, the light from the refrigerator shinning on something that shouldn't be there. She reached behind her and opens the refrigerator for light, and spots Bobby's flask lying on the floor. Releasing the door, she reaches down to pick it up. The moment her fingers touch it, she gets the feeling that someone's eyes are right on her. She hopes its not who she thinks it is.

"Bobby?" Katie whispers. She stands there in silence for a moment expecting to hear a reply, but nothing happens. She shakes the thought away and places the flask back in the bag. "Bobby's gone" she thinks before grabbing her bottle of water and heading back to her room. She has no idea how far from the truth she really is.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. So many questions from this chapter huh? Was Lux right... Is Katie losing her light? And will she really go bad if she does? She's still holding on thanks to one little girl, let's just hope nothing happens to her. Oh and there was a storyline requested a while ago that will becoming up in the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hope was Katie's only child. But could the same be said for Dean?**


	15. Stronger than Yesterday

_**A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys, they make me smile. :)**_

* * *

Katie stood staring at herself in the mirror, towel wrapped around her body after getting out of the shower. She looked at the bandage around her shoulder. She reached up and began peeling it away. The small gun size wound, slowly healing but still… there. She closed her eyes and gripped the sides of the sink.

"Hey" Dean's voice called from the other side of the door. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah" she replied lifting her head. She turned to the door. "I'll be out in a minute"

Dean stood outside the door for a moment.

"Alright, don't be too long" Dean said before turning and walking back to the living room. That's where he found Adam sitting at the table in front of Hope, who was in her baby seat, for the one hundredth game of peek a boo. "You can't tell me that hasn't gotten old by now?"

"Hey Hope, tell your old man to stop hating on our game" Adam said tickling the girls belly causing her to erupt in a childish laughter that brought a smile to all the men's faces.

"Hating?" Dean asked. "Is that the slang nowadays?" he looked over to Sam who just shrugged. Dean shook his head before turning back to Adam, who had gone back into his game of peek a boo. "You know what he's doing, don't you Sam?"

"What's that?" Sam asks as he continued packing his bag. He glanced over to Adam.

"He's trying to earn uncle points" Dean replied. "I mean look at him, playing the games, changing the diapers, he's trying to be her favorite uncle"

"I'm not trying" Adam said looking over to Dean. "I think it's pretty obvious who her favorite uncle is" Adam turned back to Hope. "Isn't that right monkey?" he tickled her stomach again and she began laughing. But before he knew it arms were reaching over him and picking her up. He looked up to see Sam carrying Hope away. "Dude, what are you doing?" he stood to his feet walking after them.

"Proving you wrong" Sam said holding Hope up in the air. She was laughing hysterically. She loved being up in the air, and Sam knew he was the only one who could get her really high." Who's your favorite uncle, monkey?"

"Give her back gigantor!" Adam said reaching for her but, he was too short. He looked over to Dean who wasn't paying attention to them. He just stared at the hallway. "Dean, make him give her back" Dean glanced over to them and shook his head. Dean was about to say something when Katie finally walked out. She was wearing a thin hoodie and a pair of jeans.

"Before I took my shower there was only one child here" Katie said looking over to Sam, Adam and Hope. "And now I have three"

"You ok?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. He didn't believe her and she knew he didn't believe her, but he let it go.

"So you guys are going after the hand and feet fetish bandit?" Katie asked walking over to the articles that were lying on the table.

"Yeah" Sam said walking over to her. "You uh, see anything about it"

"Sam" Dean warned and Sam looked over to them. Katie looked between them confused.

"Uh, no" Katie replied. "Tell you the truth nothing I've been seeing lately makes any sense, including that" she points to the paper on the paper on the wall. "And I still have no idea what it means"

"That's probably because it's nothing" Dean replied taking Hope from Sam's hands. "Tell your uncle Sammy, he's being a poopy head" Dean turned her around so she was facing Sam. "You're a poopy head Uncky Sam" Dean used his best baby voice.

"Real mature Dean" Sam said shaking his head. "Plus the Roman case is a dead end, and it's best to just—"

"Stay busy, I know" Dean sighed turning Hope around in his arms. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't want to actually see my daughter grow up" he holds her in the air. "I mean we keep this up, one day I'm gonna come back and she's gonna be a angsty teenager who wants stuff pierced and says that I'm hating on her" Katie laughed grabbing the baby from his hands.

"Daddy's being silly" Katie said nuzzling the baby's nose. She settled Hope in her arms before turning back to the guys. "Well in the event that this is indeed something, be careful" she turns to Adam. "And don't fall in love with the first woman you see" Adam quickly turns to Sam who holds his hands up.

"Wasn't me dude" Sam says and Adam turns to Dean.

"C'mon Adam, you were tricked by your first demon of course I had to tell her" Dean said and Adam just glares at his brother.

"Leave him alone" Katie says, before turning to Adam. "Don't pay him any attention, he married a witch" Dean's smile fell as he turned to Katie. "What do you say to that?"

"Lucky me" Dean says pressing his lips to hers.

"Child in the room!" Sam and Adam say and Katie and Dean pull apart annoyed.

"I'm going to pack up the car" Sam says collecting the paper from the table and grabbing his duffle before heading out the door. Adam walked over and plucked Hope from Katie's arms.

"See your uncle Sammy, didn't even say goodbye monkey" Adam says. "Let's go throw it in his face"

"Adam!" Katie and Dean called before the boy grabbed the baby's hat and a blanket before going outside.

"Hey" Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. "So you're sure you're alright, you've seemed kind of out of it today"

"I know" she looked up to him, wondering if she should tell him about her whole light situation. She decided not to, not until she had all the information. "Still getting use to the fact that you guys are leaving"

"We won't be gone long" Dean said bringing his forehead to hers. "After what happened the last time those two went on a hunt—"

"I know, it's better to have brother bear there with them" Katie said laughing. Dean shook his head wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. She placed her hands on his chest. "I'm going to miss you husband" she leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Give her back Sam!" they heard Adam yell from outside. They pulled apart and sighed.

"Promise me that when you get back that we are going to have at least a little alone time" Katie said looking over to her husband.

"I promise, if I have to tie them to a tree, I promise" Dean replied placing another kiss to her lips. "I'll go get the kid before I have to murder them" Dean let her go and went to rescue his daughter from her uncles.

Katie held Hope in her arms as they watched the mustang pull away, with their guys.

"Alright, daughter, what shall you and I do today?" Katie asked as she closed the door. She turned and froze in place at the face she saw. "Balthazar?"

"Hey there witchy pants" Balthazar said walking over to Katie, with his hands out. "Let me hold her, Urim's been raving about the kid" Katie shook her head before handing the child over to the angel. "Hey there, Hope, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to officially meet you" Katie smiled.

"Is this the reason you're here?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. "Or are you here to warn me about the whole going evil thing, because you're a little late"

"Well I'm not here to warn you, I'm here to help" Balthazar said. "If this is happening, you're gonna need to know how and why, how you're going to stop it"

"You mean you're actually going to help me?" Katie asked. "You guys usually throw a riddle at me and tell me to figure it out on my own" she takes a step toward him, noticing a look in his eyes. "You're afraid it's happening"

"It is happening" Balthazar said. "I knew it the moment I set eyes on you, the moment I entered the room" he looked over to her. "And you know it too" Katie shook her head before turning her back to him. "You know something is happening and you're not doing anything about it"

"Because-!" she turned to him but calmed her voice as she looked over to her daughter. "Because I don't know what to do here, this is uncharted territory" she threw her hands in the air. "Yes I'm feeling different, and you're telling me it's because I'm going dark, so yeah, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with that"

"First we figure out why" Balthazar said as Hope started to get fussy. "Ah, maybe you should take her back" Katie grabbed the baby from the angel.

"C'mon, sweetie" Katie took Hope to lay down for a nap. Balthazar looked around a bit before his eyes landed on the wall of leviathans. He walked over looking at the articles and photos, before his eyes landed on the hand written note.

"Cut off their heads and the body will flounder" he read. His eyes brows rose at the line. He'd heard before, but by no one on this planet. He heard a noise and turned to see Katie walking back in.

"Fell asleep as soon as I laid her down" Katie said walking over to him. She noticed the look on his face. "What's up?"

"Who wrote this?" Balthazar as pointing to the paper on the wall. Katie looked over to the paper.

"I did" Katie said. "I have no idea what it means, or why those words came to me"

"My father" Balthazar said. Katie looked back to him confused. "Those are my father's words"

"I don't understand" Katie said and Balthazar shook his head.

"Neither do I, but I'm telling you those are my father's words" Balthazar replied. "If they came to you, then there must be a reason, or even more" he looked back over to Katie.

"So where do we start with this?" Katie asked.

"We start with the why" Balthazar replied.

"I already know why" Katie said. "Apparently I'm losing the light, the one your father gave me" he looked at her for a moment before nodding. "According to the light, I'm letting it go, but I don't even know what that means"

"My father gave you the light because he knew you would make it great" Balthazar said. "He wouldn't have given it to you if removing it would be that easy"

"Then something is wrong" Katie said before moving her shirt aside and revealing the bullet wound. "Because this hasn't healed, and I feel—" she closed her eyes bringing her shirt back over her shoulder. "That spark that was there, that kept me going, that pushed me to keep fighting" she opened her eyes. "I'm losing it, I can feel it leaving, I can feel it when I turn on the news and I see something and I just don't care, something is wrong with me"

"Do you want to be evil?" Balthazar asked and Katie slapped his arm. "Just checking, well if you don't want it to happen, then it shouldn't be happening, meaning this may not be all you"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked. "That someone could be doing this to me" she shook her head. "Who has that type of power?"

"You" Balthazar said and Katie looked to him confused. "You're the only one with the power to make you switch sides"

"You're confusing me?" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. Balthazar looked around the room and noticed an eaten apple. He grabbed and tossed it on the floor.

"Pick it up" Balthazar said and Katie scoffed.

"No, you pick it up" Katie said.

"Fine, leave it there, let the bugs and the germs just infest—" before he could finish his sentence Katie was picking up the apple. "And that's how they're doing it" Katie looked at him confused before tossing the apple. "Problems with your brother in laws and their hallucinations, burn down your house, kill someone close to you, someone is giving you reason to pick up that apple"

"Those things weren't caused by one person" Katie said shaking her head. "Sam, and Adam are because of their walls, the house was the crazy leviathans, and Bobby—" she sighed. "My bad luck doesn't have a single source"

"Maybe not the Sam and Adam thing, but the house, was leviathan, Bobby, leviathan" Balthazar said. "They're trying to get to you" Katie turned her head to the wall.

"Roman" Katie said. She walked over to the wall her eyes on his photo. "He wants me for some reason" she turned back to Balthazar. "You think this is his way of doing it"

"Doesn't matter why, we need to get this in check" Balthazar said. "We need to get you back into your groove"

"My groove?" Katie asked. "Look I don't need to get back into anything, I feel different, not evil" she shrugged. "Maybe it's not working and it'll just reverse itself on it's on"

"When was the last time you had a vision?" Balthazar asked. Katie looked back over to him and shrugged.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks I guess" Katie said. "What's it matter, maybe there's just nothing happening"

"There is something always happening" Balthazar replied. "And you're not seeing any of it"

"That's still not proof enough" Katie said shaking her head. "I need to know what's happening, is there someone, a magic doctor or something"

"Well, there is somebody" Balthazar said. "Someone who could help, but I would vote against it"

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because he's a lunatic, a few fries short of a happy meal" Balthazar threw his hands in the air. "Even his name is crazy"

"what's his name?" Katie asked.

"You don't say his name" Balthazar replied. "You say his name and he shows up"

"Look, crazy or not, if he can help then we're calling him" Katie said. "Now what's his name?" the angel shook his head before picking up a piece of paper and a pen and scribbling the name and handing it to Katie. Katie looked down to the paper and then back to him. "You're kidding me?"

"It's not his real name, it's just the name he wants to go by" Balthazar said twirling a finger by his head. "I'm telling you I would reconsider doing this"

"Right now I don't have a lot of options" Katie said looking down to the paper. "Maybe you could keep an eye on Hope?"

"That I can do" Balthazar said with a nod. He was about to turn when he remembered something. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't mention his hair"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Katie asked.

"He doesn't have any" Balthazar replied before turning and heading to bedroom. Katie shook her head before looking down to the paper.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this" she took a deep breath. "Dr. Bombay, paging Dr. Bombay" Katie stood there for a moment, when nothing happened. She began to believe that Balthazar was playing a trick on her when she looked up and was staring into the eyes of a heavy set bald man who was wearing a black tailored suit with a matching bow tie. He began looking around the cabin, the undeniable look of disgust on his face.

"Why have you called me to this dreadful place?" Dr. Bombay said his British accent thick. He looked back over to Katie, who was still a bit surprised that it actually worked.

"Uh, Doctor, my name is—"

"I know who you are Katherine" He replied as if annoyed. "The question I asked is, why am I here"

"Well, I think there's something wrong with me" Katie said. She began fidgeting with her fingers. "Um I feel different, and my powers are, well there not performing the way that they're supposed to and—"

"Lie down" Bombay interrupted.

"Wait, what?" Katie asked not prepared for that.

"I said, lie down" the witch doctor said looking over to the couch. Katie looked at the couch as well, totally not wanting to do this. She had no idea who this man was, or what he was about to do. "Do you want my help or not?" She looked back over to him, that look of annoyance still on his face.

"Ok, right" she walked over and lied down on the couch. She placed her hands above her stomach and watched as the doctor moved to stand above her. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"No talking please" Bombay ordered as he held his hands out, palms over Katie. "Just close your eyes, and relax" Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried her hard to relax, but that was hard in this very weird situation.

"Look, I don't think this is working" Katie said opening her eyes and finding that she was no longer in the cabin. She was sitting on a park bench as small children ran past playing on a jungle gym. She looked around and saw Dr. Bombay sitting next to her. "What is this?"

"I don't know" he replied. "This is where your mind took you" he looked around the park. "You have to figure out why?"

"And this will help me figure out what's wrong with me?" Katie asked and he looked over to her.

"I'll look around and if I find anything, I'll come get you" Bombay said. "But what you're looking for shouldn't be too hard to find" and with that he was gone. Katie shook her head before turning back to the kids. She had no idea what she would be looking for here, but kept her eyes open.

"Mommy!" she heard someone yell and turned to see a little girl running toward her. The girl had to be about 5 years old, with short curly hair, and the most beautiful green eyes. "Mommy, did you see me on the monkey bars?" Katie looked around, and realized the girl was talking to her.

"Hope?" Katie asked and the little girl just tilted her head in confusion. Katie reached down and brought the girl into her arms and gave her a big hug. She pulled away to look over the girl. She was the perfect blend of her and Dean. "My perfect girl" she hugged her again.

"What's wrong mommy?" Hope asked.

"Nothing, honey" Katie said. "Nothing is wrong" she smiled but that smile fell when she felt Hope's grasp tighten around her. "What's wrong, sweetie" Hope didn't answer as she looked around. Katie followed her eyes, trying to find out what her daughter was looking for.

"Something's here, mommy, something bad" Hope said. Katie wrapped her hands around her daughter and looked up. She didn't feel anything.

"It's ok" Katie said standing to her feet, holding on tight to the little girl in her arms. "Let's get home" Katie began walking, not sure where she was going. "Where's our car, honey" Hope pointed to a silver mini fan, that was parked at the end of the parking lot. Katie immediately walked over. She reached into her pocket and pulled out car keys she didn't even know was there. Pressing a button, the door slid open. She sat Hope in her booster seat and buckled her in before closing the door. As soon as she turned around she spotted two men, who were wearing all black, walking toward them. She quickly got into the van, started the engine and was peeling out of there. Katie kept an eye on the mirrors, making sure they weren't being followed. She didn't see anyone and assumed they were safe.

"I don't like those mean men mommy" Hope said.

"Me neither" Katie said. "Don't worry, mommy will always protect you" Katie continued driving, not sure exactly where she was going. She finally stopped outside of an apartment building. "Is this home sweetie?" she looked back to Hope, who only nodded. She got out of the car and picked Hope into her arms and headed inside. They stepped on the elevator and Katie let Hope press the button of the right floor. They waited and when the doors slid open Katie put Hope down and watched as the girl ran. "Hope, wait!" Katie ran after her down a long hallway, until she stopped in front of a door. She knocked three times, and suddenly the door swung open.

"Daddy!" Hope yelled.

"Hey, there pumpkin" He scooped the girl into his arms and pressed a kiss on her cheek before looking to Katie. "Hey" he didn't wait for a reply before turning and walking back into the apartment. Katie stood there confused. She didn't know if she should walk in, but she couldn't just stand there. She took a step inside, closing the door behind her.

"Daddy, the mean men were at the park" Hope said. Dean looked down to her before looking over to Katie.

"It's alright, we lost them" Katie said. He still looked angry.

"Why don't you go get washed up for dinner" Dean said before sitting the little girl down and watched her run off. Katie looked around the apartment. It was small, not a lot of furniture, or pictures. The curtains were drawn. This was definitely just a stop. They must be still running, still fighting. "You sure you weren't followed?" Katie turned back to Dean who was looking over to her.

"Yeah, I mean no, I wasn't followed" Katie replied. He only nodded before turning and walking out of the room. Katie stood there not know where she should be going. She walked in taking off her jacket and sitting it on the couch. She spotted Mr. Pink Bunny on the floor and picked him up and hugged the stuffed animal to her chest. Dean walked back into the room to find Katie just standing there holding onto the rabbit.

"What's with you?" he asked and Katie turned to him.

"Um, I'm not sure" Katie replied and she could see his eyes darken. He began walking toward her, with a look that caused her to step back, until she was blocked by a wall. Before she knew he had a knife to her neck. "Dean, what—"

"I knew this would happen, sooner or later?" Dean growled. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Hope was not in sight before turning to Katie. "Is it happening?"

"Is what happening?" Katie asked pushing her head back as best as she could away from the knife.

"You know what" Dean snapped. "Are you changing, because if you are and we get a repeat of what happened the last time—"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked and he looked at her confused. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Dean" she reached out to touch his arm but he backed away. "What do you mean the last time?"

"what's wrong with you?" Dean asked and Katie just shook her head.

"I—" she turned to see Hope running back into the room. Dean quickly hid the knife behind his back.

"I'm all cleaned up daddy" Hope said showing him her hands.

"Good, pumpkin" Dean said. "It's all set up for you" she nodded before running into the kitchen. Dean turned back to Katie. "What is wrong with you, because there will not be a repeat of what happened last time" he shook his head. "We lost everything, everyone, because I thought you were back, but if you're not—"

"Back from what?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. He didn't need to answer. She saw the look in his eyes and knew what she'd been back from. She looked down to the floor and dropped the pink bunny. "Did I hurt you?" he didn't say anything. She looked back up to him, to see his eyes looking toward the kitchen. "Did I—" she looked to the kitchen as well and her eyes went wide with horror. "No"

"You're telling me you don't remember any of this?" Dean asked and Katie turned back to him and shook her head. "Why, not?"

"Because…" she trailed off before shaking her head. "No, you—" she walked over to him. "You do not let me hurt her and get away with it" she grabbed the hand that had the knife and pulled it to her stomach. "She is the most important thing here, and if I hurt her and there is even the slightest possibility that I could do it again, then you end me" he pulled away from her and looked as if he'd never seen her before.

"Princess?" Dean asked. He took a step toward her, but before she knew it she was back sitting on that bench in the park. She looked around and there sitting next to her was the doctor.

"What was that?" Katie asked looking over to him.

"Looks like you're running into your fears in here" Bombay replied. "You should watch out for those, they can make you think what you're seeing is real"

"What I saw was a life I do not want" Katie said. "My husband was afraid of me, I hurt my daughter" she looked back over to the doctor. "I can't let that happen, what did you find?"

"I'll show you" the doctor held out his hand. Katie looked down before taking it. They suddenly appeared in the middle of a field of flowers, and there just standing was a big red door, completely boarded up"

"What's that?" Katie asked before looking over to him. He sighed taking a step to stand next to her.

"Why don't you find out" he said. Katie walked over to the door. She heard sounds and decided to press her ear against the door. She heard screaming from the other side and turned to the doctor. "Your fight, your compassion, what you feel you're losing is on the other side of that door" Katie turned to the door. "Look down" Katie looked down to see the door, slowly sinking into the ground. "Your door is slowly leaving, so why don't you open it, so we can finally put an end to this, and I can go back to my stories" Katie glanced over to him before turning back to the door. She reached out a hand but found herself hesitant.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" a voice said and Katie turned her head to see someone she hadn't seen in a while. "Everything on the other side of that door has done nothing but hurt you, why would you let it back in"

"Daddy?"

Sam and Dean exited the hospital after seeing for themselves the latest victim and his missing hands and feet, along with the weird symbol on his chest. They walked out to find Adam leaning on the side of the car, his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Anything?" Dean asked and Adam just shook his head as he closed the phone.

"Maybe she's asleep" Adam suggested.

"No, she knows to answer her phone" Dean sighed. He took out his own cell phone and dialed her number. The line rang for a moment before someone answered.

_"You really are one of those obsessive husbands, aren't you?" Balthazar answered. "Dude, chill she's fine" _

"Who—" Dean looked over to his brothers. "Who the hell is this?"

_"I think I'm hurt" Balthazar said. "I mean here I was thinking we were like brothers" _

"Balthazar?" Dean said. "What the hell—you know what put my wife on the phone"

_"That I can't do" Balthazar replied. "She's busy at the moment" _

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked. He was upset. She did it again. She's doing something he can feel isn't right, and she didn't tell him.

_"Look, there's a lot going on with that wife of yours, and she's trying to get through it" Balthazar said seriously. "I'll tell her to call you when she's done" and with that he hung up the phone. _

"So Balthazar is with Katie?" Sam asked and Dean only gave him a look before walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Talk to the locals!" Dean snapped as he continued walking.

"So he's going to a bar?" Adam asked looking over to Sam who nodded. "Should one of us go with him?"

"Look the sooner we figure out this case, we can get the hell out of here and he can deal with his stuff" Sam said as he and Adam got into the car.

"He's not real Katherine!" Bombay yelled. "He's a distraction, that part of you that doesn't want to get back to who you are"

"Sweetie, what has that life ever brought you but heartache" Robert said walking over to her. "You risk your life every single day and the moment they find out who you are they try to persecute you"

"You're running out of time!" Bombay yelled. "If you want to get better, if you want your life back, you need to open that door and take it back" Katie closed her eyes and found herself afraid. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but she recognized the fear.

"Do you really want a lifetime, of this life sweetheart?" Robert asked . "A lifetime of death, and sadness, and heartache" he took her hand in his and Katie opened her eyes. He seemed so real in this moment. "Why would you want that back?"

"Do not forget why you're here Katherine!" the doctor yelled and she turned her head to him. "You know something isn't right, you want to fix it, so do it" Katie turned back to the man who she looked up to for her entire life and let go of his hand.

"I have a family now that needs me to fight" Katie said. "I can't let go now, I can't let them down" she turned and walked over to the door and with a twitch of her wrist the chains and boards on the door fell to the ground. She lifted her hand to the door knob and for a second wondered if this was the right choice. For the past couple of weeks she wasn't at the beckon call of the world. Did she really want this? She looked down when she felt someone grab her hand and there standing was Hope.

"We fight, mommy" Hope said. "If we fight, they can't win" Katie smiled and gave her a nod before twisting the knob and opening the door. As soon as the door was open, there standing was someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Welcome back" Lux said smiling up to Katie. "You ready to get back to who you are?" Katie looked down to the little girl who was holding her hand.

"You're going to regret this" Robert said and Katie looked over her shoulder. "No matter how much faith you put in them, no matter how much you believe they can be saved, they will only turn their backs on you, they will hurt you"

"You are stronger than your fears Katie" Lux said and Katie turned back to her. "It's why he chose you, he knew that you would be faced with some of the worst trials than anyone, and he knew you would find your way through them" Lux held out her hand. "It's time to be who you were meant to be" Katie looked down to the hand of the light. The words 'Who she was meant to be' replayed itself in her head.

"Who was I meant to be?" Katie asked her voice so quiet, she didn't even expect anyone to hear her.

"You were meant to be great mommy" Hope said squeezing Katie's hand. "You were meant to be my hero"

And that's when she realized how important she would be to Hope. If Hope was supposed to be great, then it had to start somewhere. She needed to fight, because Hope needed to know what a fighter was. Hope needed to see her mother be great, so she could be great. Katie turned back to Lux and took her hand.

The next day Sam, Dean and Adam sat in their room, no one saying anything. Apparently Dean's night of talking to the locals ended in a way that would hurt all of them. And now there was a child. Adam couldn't take the silence anymore, so he stood to his feet.

"Adam, where are you going?" Sam asked and Adam stopped and turned back to his brother. "We need to deal with these Amazons, and if this girl really is Dean's—"

"Don't say it" Dean muttered. He was disgusted with himself. He had no idea what had happened? He didn't go there looking to hook up with some random woman. But it didn't matter, because once she set sights on him, it was a done deal, and something was slipped into his drink. Drugged, or not, it happened and the only thing he could think about was his wife and daughter. The two people in this entire world he couldn't live without, and now there was this chance that he could lose them.

"Dean, we know you didn't mean for any of this to happen—"

"Speak for yourself Sam" Adam said. "I have no idea what he was even thinking going to that bar, I mean if he wanted to get drunk he could've stopped by a liquor store, and had his own little pity party here"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Dean asked standing to his feet. He was upset and right now he didn't need to hear his self-righteous brother's judgmental voice. "You saying I did this on purpose?"

"I saying you went out last night, and you were angry and maybe you decided to do something to get your mind off of it" Adam spat and before he knew there was a fist coming to his face. Adam fell to the ground holding the side of his jaw.

"You know what screw you!" Dean snapped. Sam stood to his feet and held his brother back. "You think I wanted this, you think I don't know what's at risk, this is my family!" he shook his head. "And I could lose it all because some demon bitch needed a sperm donor" Adam didn't say anything as he stood to his feet and walked out of the door.

"Look we need to find out what we can about these things before you wind up with no hands and feet" Sam said before walking over to all boxes of Bobby's books and papers.

"I'm starting to get worried about your mom little one" It was the first words Katie heard. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Balthazar standing there with Hope on his hip. "Oh, there she is" she looked around.

"Where'd Doctor—"

"Don't say his name" the angel interrupted. "He left last night"

"Last night?" Katie said sitting up from the couch. "I've been out that long" Balthazar nodded. "You've been babysitting that long?" he looked over to Hope.

"She's really not that bad" he said with a smile. "Feed her, change a diaper or two, keep her entertained and she's good" he turned back to Katie. "Reminds me of ole Uree, but don't tell her I said that, she'd kill me" Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, and that ball in chain called, like a lot… kind of got annoying" Katie shook her head before taking Hope from his hands. "He didn't sound happy to hear my voice" Katie glared at him. "What, was I not supposed to answer your phone?"

"You think!" Katie said walking off into her bedroom. She picked up her phone and dialed Dean's number.

Dean was sitting at the table reading through one of Bobby's books when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the number. He sighed. He couldn't answer it. Because if he answered it he couldn't tell her the truth. And he couldn't lie to her.

"Is it her?" Sam asked and Dean only nodded. "You should answer it, she'll worry if you don't"

"And what am I supposed to say, huh?" Dean asked looking over to his brother. "This isn't something you tell someone over the phone" Sam didn't say anything, as he held out his hand. Dean handed the phone to his brother.

"Uh, hello?"

_"Sam, hey it me" Katie said. "Is everything alright?" _

"Yeah" Sam said looking over to his brother. "We think we're dealing with Amazons"

_"Amazons, as in Greek myth?" Katie asked. "That's actually kind of cool, where's Dean, he called and Mr. Annoying angel guy answered and I want to tell him what's going on" _

"He's—" Sam looked over to Dean who only looked back down to the book. "In the bathroom, I'll tell him to give you a call back"

_"Ok, thanks, I'll see if I can find anything on your amazons" Katie said before hanging up. _

Sam sat the phone down and slid back over to his brother. This was definitely not a position he wanted to be put in. He didn't want to lie for his brother.

"Dean, when this is all over, you're going to have to tell her" Sam said and Dean looked over to him.

"Sam, I can't lose them" Dean said and Sam sighed sitting back in his seat. He could see the seriousness in his brother's eyes. This was totally an unwinnable situation. "So what do I do?" Sam ran a hand through his hair. "How do I tell the one person in this world I can't live without that I—" the words couldn't even pass his lips. They heard the door of their room open and looked over to see Adam walking back in.

"You guys find anything?" Adam asked walking in and taking off his jacket.

"Nothing" Sam replied. "It's in a pile of "maybe it's useful." Besides, it's in Greek. Nobody reads Greek."

"Yeah, except for Greeks" Dean mumbled. "And oh, yeah Bobby"

"Dean, Bobby's not here, no matter how much we want him to be here" Sam said. "Look maybe we can talk to the professor again, he's probably found something by now"

"I'll go with you" Adam said quickly. Sam looked over to him and Adam just shrugged his shoulders before grabbing his jacket and walking back out of the room. Sam turned back to Dean.

"Don't go anywhere, ok, I mean it"

"Fine" Dean said still looking down to his phone.

Katie looked at her phone for a moment unable to shake the feeling that something was off. She shook it off before she stood from her bed, Hope clinging to her in her arms and went back into the living room. Balthazar turned to her.

"So…" Katie said and the angel quirked an eyebrow to her. "Do I seem different?"

"Oh, well let me get a look at you" the angel said walking over. Katie rolled her eyes as the man's eyes looked her over. "You seem like you again, how do you feel?"

"Stronger" Katie said. It was the only word that came to mind. "I feel stronger"

"Good, that's really good" Balthazar said. "Hold on to that feeling, because your troubles haven't even began" he looked over to the wall. "Those bastards are up to something, and we're trying to figure it out from our end, but their leader, Dick is good, he knows how to hide in plain sight" he turned back to Katie. "But my father got rid of them once before"

"But your father isn't here" Katie said.

"No, but you are and whatever he left in that noggin of yours" the angel replied. "Look I know accessing some things that he left behind may be hard, but it's there all you have to do is try" Katie nodded. "I should get back up there, the place is probably a wreck since I've been gone" Katie chuckled. "What, is that funny?"

"Hey, thanks" Katie said. "For coming here, for helping, for watching my daughter" She reached an arm around the man in a half hug, while holding on to Hope in the other. "You're asshole, but you have your moments"

"That maybe the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Balthazar said pulling away from the hug. "Well it was no problem, it's the least I can do"

"Well thank you anyway" Katie said and with a nod before disappearing. Katie stood there for a moment before lifting up her hand. She focused and smiled at the light that illuminated from her hand. "C'mon, let's go see what we can find on these Amazons" and so she went about her own research.

Katie sat at the table in their kitchenette, reading over some of the books she had. A lot of them were destroyed in the fire, but she still had enough. Plus books were the one thing that could live forever. She looked through her current book about Greek myth and the Amazons ever so often looking over to her cell phone. She expected Dean's call hours ago. She assumed that they were really busy with the case, but even he never missed a call. Busying herself with the book she tried not to worry, when it finally got the best of her and she picked up the phone and dialed his number. Pressing the phone firmly to her ear, she listed to the ringing, waiting for him to answer, but he never did. She shook her head before dialing Sam's number.

Sam stood pumping gas into the mustang, looking down to his youngest brother, who just sat in the back seat staring out the window. They all were a bit nervous about what would happen when they got back to the cabin. He looked over to Dean who'd just walked out of the station, looking down to his phone. He looked upset, and Sam realized none of them could probably come close to feeling how Dean felt right now. His entire life, and future hanging on whether his wife would forgive him for something she's never forgiven before. Dean hopped into the car, with a huff when Sam's phone suddenly rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and groaned when he saw the name on the ID. He realized that Dean hadn't answered and now she was calling him. He didn't want to answer, because he didn't want to lie. Not to her. The phone rang for a while longer before it stopped. Sam sighed before closing the tank and got into the car as well. Everyone sat there waiting for Sam to start the car and go, but he didn't, he just turned to his older brother.

"You need to call her" Sam said and Dean shook his head before turning away. "She's probably worried about you, or us" Dean didn't say anything as he continued to look out the window. Sam shook his head before turning and starting the car. Adam grumbled something under his breath before pulling out his cell phone.

Katie quickly answered the ringing phone, hoping it was Dean. She hadn't heard from him all day and was starting get worried.

"Hey, Dean?" Katie answered.

_"No, it's Adam" her brother in law answered. "Look, we're ok, the Amazons or whatever split so now we're heading back" _

"Oh" Katie said closing the book she'd been reading. "Well I tried Dean, he didn't answer, can I speak to him?" She heard the young man sigh. "Adam, what's going on?"

_"We should be back by morning" Adam said before hanging up the phone. _

Katie sat there confused but mostly worried. Something was going on and they weren't telling her. She could hear it in Sam and Adam's voice, and the fact that Dean was avoiding her meant it was probably big. There was nothing for her to do but wait. She looked over to the wall of leviathans and stood to her feet and walked over.

Now she knew that the big guy's knowledge of the leviathans maybe somewhere deep inside her mind. She knew it would be hard to find out, it was always hard to remember the memories that didn't even belong to her. Katie reached out a hand on to the paper with the words, and took a deep breath.

"Waste not your breath…" and that's all she had. She opened her eyes and shook her head. Grabbing a pen off the table she scribbled the words on the paper before tossing the pen in frustration. "Slow and easy is really not helping me right now" she shook her head before turning and heading to bed.

The next morning Katie was awaken by the sounds of voices in the other room. She opened her eyes and turned to see Dean's side of the bed untouched. Rubbing her eyes she sat up from the bed and peeked over in the bassinet next to the bed at her daughter who was still sleeping. She stood from the bed and began walking toward the door. She cracked open the door and froze.

"You have to tell her Dean" Sam whispered voice came to Katie's ears. "Look I know pretending like it never happened seems like a good idea, but you and I both know secrets have a way of getting out"

"You don't get it Sam" Dean's voice whispered back. "I will lose everything if I tell her the truth" Katie started getting a funny feeling in her stomach. Whatever they were hiding was bad. "And I can't lose them, not over something so—bizarre"

"That's not the word I would use" Adam commented. "It's a little more than bizarre, it's ridiculous, and it will hurt her, so I'm gonna have to agree with Dean, he can't tell her"

"Not talking about it doesn't make it not happen" Sam replied. "Plus this is Katie we're talking about, when have you ever been able to hide anything from her?" the room was silent for a moment. "I mean the deal, she may not have known the specifics, but she was figuring it out, and sooner or later she would have if you hadn't told her and the deal was only half of why she was upset, she was upset that you didn't trust her enough to tell from the beginning, you can't do that now" Katie had heard enough. She was going crazy with the not knowing what they were talking about, and how strongly Dean wanted to keep it from her.

"I can't—" Dean started but turned when he noticed his brother's looking behind him.

"But you're going to" Katie said. She looked over to Sam and Adam. "Someone tell me what's going on, what is this big secret that Dean believes will cause him to lose everything" no one said anything and that upset her even more. She turned back to Dean who couldn't look her in the eye. That feeling in her stomach was getting worse. "Will somebody speak, because you're really freaking me out right now"

"Adam, maybe we should—" Sam nodded toward the door and Adam just gave him a look. Adam wanted to be here in case things went south. "C'mon" Sam grabbed Adam's arm and almost pulled him out the door. Once the door was closed Katie turned to Dean who avoided her gaze.

"Dean, what's going on?" Katie asked again. She was getting annoyed by his silence and walked over placing herself in front of him forcing him to look at her. "Did something happen on the hunt?" Dean didn't say anything, he only wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you princess, more than I love anything in this world" Dean said in her ear, and that sick feeling Katie was having was only getting worse. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, when something flashed, and she snapped her eyes closed.

That's when she saw Dean, and he was sitting in a bar talking to a blonde woman, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Dean took a sip from his glass and the next thing she knows is she standing in a bedroom. She turns to see the blond woman and Dean and they're—

Katie's eyes snap open and the look she gives Dean nearly breaks him in two. He reached out to her but she backs away from him wordlessly. And he knows she knows. She drops her eyes from him unable to look at him anymore.

"Princess, look it's not how it seems" Dean says but she doesn't react to his words. "She was one of those Amazon bitches, and she did something to me, drugged me, I don't know but I didn't—" he couldn't say the words. "I would never"

"But you did" Katie said looking back up to him. She ran her hands through her hair as she turned her back to him. " It wasn't a drug, when the Amazons made their deal with the goddess Harmonia, she gave them the gift of alluration, which makes them irresistible" she chuckled. "Which came in handy when looking for their—" she stopped and turned back to Dean and placed a hand over her mouth, when she realized her husband's next secret. "Did you get her pregnant?" he turned from her gaze in silence and she nearly tripped backward. She steadied herself with the chair next to her. "The lore says they only go after men with no ties" she looked over to Dean. "So why you?"

"I—" he cleared his throat. "I went in there undercover, it was the same bar our victims were before they died, I thought—"

"You'd catch more bees with unmarried honey" Katie said. He didn't say anything and Katie shook her head. "Say something"

"What do you want me to say?" Dean asked. He honestly wanted to know because there was nothing he could think of to make this better. "It was stupid and because of it, I—" he still couldn't find it in himself to say the words.

"Because of it!" Katie snapped taking a step to stand right in front of him. "Because of it you were put in a situation where you cheated on me, where you got a woman pregnant, where you put your life in danger!" she grabbed his jacket. "You screwed up!" she tried her best not to cry. That's what she'd learned from the past. From Alex… From Jt. Don't let them see you cry. She let him go and turned her back to him. "I don't get it, because I could never… I could never pretend to be anything but yours" she turned back to him. "Every inch of my body is yours, everything inside of me is yours" every word out of her mouth was like a knife driving itself into his gut. The guilt was killing him. "I have never let anyone touch me the way you touch me, I am your wife" she brought a hand to her head, there was a pain there that was killing her. She turned back to him. "I am your wife and the mother of your child" she dropped her head. "Titles I thought exclusively belonged to me, and now I've been proven wrong" she turned her back to him and walked away having nothing else to say.

He wanted to go after her, to plead with her to forgive him, but he couldn't because he didn't forgive himself. And so he stood there staring at the door. He was hoping that all she needed was time to cool off, and then they could talk about getting past this. They always got past the crap that came their way, and this wouldn't be any different. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until he heard the front door swing open and Sam and Adam walked back in.

"Dean" Sam said his voice quiet. He could tell from the look on his brother's face that things did not go well. He knew they wouldn't but, knew he needed to tell her the truth so it wouldn't bite him in the ass later. Dean didn't say anything.

"I'm going to go make sure she's ok" Adam said walking toward the bedroom door. He gave a soft knock. "Hey, Katie it's me, can I come in?" Adam waited for a moment for an answer but got silence in return. He glanced back at his brothers who were watching him. He knocked again, this time going straight to open the door. Pushing the door open, Adam's heart nearly sank in his chest. Sam and Dean walked over to an empty room. Dean walked in the room, looking around in hopes that they were still there, but they weren't. He collapsed on the bed staring down to the floor, He spotted one of Hope's stuffed animals and picked it up from the floor.

"Dean—"

"She's gone Sam" Dean said his voice not as strong as it usually is. "They're gone" he turned to look over to his brothers with a look that broke both of their hearts. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Katie shifted Hope in her arms before reaching out a hand to press the doorbell of the familiar house. She looked around, scanning the area when the door suddenly swung open and she tried her best at a smile but it was next to impossible.

"Hi, Gram" Katie said looking over to her grandmother. "We—" she looked down to her sleeping daughter. "We need a place to stay"

"Is everything alright dear?" Rose asked and Katie looked over to her and just shook her head 'No'. "Well then come in then before that baby catches cold" the old woman moved out of the way letting them in.

* * *

**A/N: And well there you have it. We know how Katie has handle situations like this in the past. She leaves. But this is different, and she will realize that.**


	16. You can't fix the Unbroken

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter for you. It's a long one, but I think you guys like them that way (If not, let me know). ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie sat in her grandmother's kitchen staring down at the cup of coffee in front of her, debating if she had made the right decision. She knew that what happened was done of his own free will and she knew that he regretted it, that much she could see in his eyes. What she couldn't get past was that it actually happened. Dean cheated on her and had a baby with a woman. Words she thought would ever be spoken. If you asked her to explain the pain she was feeling right now, she doesn't even know where she would begin. There was only one thing she truly believed in and that was him, now she was questioning that.

"Are you planning on drinking that coffee, or having a staring contest with it?" Grandma Rose asked snapping Katie back to reality. Katie looked up to see her grandmother holding Hope, a bottle placed in her mouth.

"When did she wake up?" Katie asked bring a hand to her daughters arm.

"Just now" Gram replied as she handed the girl to her mother. Rose watched as Katie looked down to the child with the love of a mother, but that pain that she'd seen just one week ago was still there. Rose took a seat across from her granddaughter and sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you something" Katie looked up awaiting her grandmother's question. "What are you going to do?" the question was short and to the point, but none the less a difficult question to answer. Katie looked down and smiled at the little girl in her arms.

"I don't know" Katie said. She ran a finger across Hope's cheek causing a smile to come to the girl's face. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let this happen to me again and it did"

"Dean, is not Alex and he definitely isn't JT" Rose said and Katie looked over to her. "You know this situation is completely different from them"

"Different situation same outcome" Katie says. "Katie gets her heartbroken" she looks back down to her daughter.

"You also have a little girl there that needs her father" Rose said and Katie closed her eyes. "You're not the only one you should be taking into consideration"

"I know that Gram" Katie said opening her eyes. "Every decision I have ever made since I laid eyes on this little girl, I've known that"

"Fine" Gram said standing to her feet. "All I'm saying is, don't make any kind of decision based on feelings from the past, Dean is your husband and he loves you, that much I would bet my life on"

"He cheated on me" Katie said looking to her grandmother. "His fault or not I have to live with that image burned in my skull" she shook her head. "And now I'm left here as that same question I asked myself after Alex, after JT… what did I do to deserve this?" she stood to her feet and walked out of the kitchen leaving her grandmother with those sad words.

"We can't do this anymore" Adam whispered over to Sam. "If we don't do anything he's going to drink himself into a coma or something" Sam and Adam looked over to their brother who sat on the couch another beer in his hand, while empty cans were littered around him. This is how it's been all week since Katie left. He tried calling her, but she didn't answer and then he gave up and ended up on the couch trying to drink the pain away.

"His wife left him Adam and took their daughter with her" Sam whispered back. "I don't think he knows how to handle that"

"This isn't handling it" Adam said. "this won't get them back, he needs to get off his ass and find her" They all noticed how quiet it was without the two girls in the cabin. They missed hearing Hope's baby babble or her childish giggle that could bring them out of whatever funk they may have been in. They missed Katie making jokes, and the way she seemed to hold them all together. "I'm not watching this anymore" Adam moved from his seat. Sam tried to stop him, but the young man was already planting himself in front of Dean, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Look Dean" Adam grabbed the can from Dean's hand. "I get you're upset and you're sad, but this—" he gestured to the empty cans and bottle surrounding him. "This doesn't get them back"

"There is no getting them back" Dean said reaching for his can, but Adam pulled it away. "You didn't see the way she looked at me ok" Dean shook his head. "You didn't hear—" he replayed the conversation over and over in his head, and it hurt every single damn time.

"You're right, I didn't but do you want to know something" Adam said. "That woman loves you more than a person can love, I see it every time she looks at you, that love doesn't just die Dean" Adam sighed leaning back. "She needed time Dean, this was big, this was bigger than big and she needed to deal with it away from you, but the longer you stay away the more she thinks that you don't care anymore" he sat the can down. "Dean you need to get them back because you need them" Adam looked over to Sam. "Because we need them, they're our family and now we're broken so fix it"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dean asked. "It sounds good in theory, but there is no reason to believe that she'll even listen to a word out my mouth" he shook his head thinking about it. "Everything that's happened to her, with Alex and with JT, she doesn't give second chances with this" he sat back in the couch. "I broke my wife's heart and I don't think she'll give me a chance to fix it, I don't even know if I deserve one" Adam sighed standing to his feet and walking back over to Sam.

"We need someone who can get through to him" Adam said.

"The only person who can get him out of this funk is Katie" Sam replied looking over to his brother. "And we have no idea where she is, and if she would even talk to him"

"There has to be someone" he looked over to Dean who just reached forward and picked up another can. "If we don't find someone to get through to him, then we might lose him too"

Grandma Rose was peeling apple for a pie she would be baking when she heard a knock at her door. She stopped hoping it wasn't any of those federal agents from before. After that whole thing with Sam and Dean's evil dopplegangers, all of Katie's family would receive random visits from feds. Rose wiped her hand before standing to her feet and walking to the door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Katie was no where in sight. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile before opening the door. That smile fell when she saw who was on the other side.

"Lucy I'm home" JT said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No" Gram replied. "Now get the hell off my porch" she made to close the door but JT stopped her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. "I think I'm hurt, here I was thinking we were friends, I mean I was just passing through and though I would see the old bat and this is how you repay me"

"You were looking for a free home cooked meal" Rose replied and JT just shrugged. "Which I'm not cooking, now go" she tried to close the door again, but he once again stopped her this time walking in past her.

"You have someone here Rose you don't want me to know about?" JT asked. "And here I was thinking you were too old for the bed squeaking" he laughed and Gram shook her head. He looked around but didn't see anything before heading to the kitchen. "And you're making apple pie" Rose looked up the stairs to make sure Katie didn't hear him before going to follow after him. The last thing her granddaughter needed right now was this idiot trying to take advantage of her.

"What part of get out of my house don't you understand?" Rose asked smacking an apple out of his hand. She knew the day she let him in her house those months ago to lay low she would regret it. She didn't think that he would do it often and from what she knew he was truly a good man, today was not a good day.

"Look I told you I'm just passing through, I've been on the road for hours and need a place to crash" JT replied. "And this place weirdly feels like a home, so I thought I would stop by, what's the big deal anyway, you know I wouldn't try anything, you're not my type" she scoffed as he reached to pick up another apple, but she smacked his hand away. "Hey, old bat what—" he stopped when he spotted a pink stuffed rabbit on the kitchen counter. Rose followed his eyes and sighed. He turned back to her. "Is she here?"

"It doesn't matter because you're leaving" Rose said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door.

"I didn't see a car" JT said trying to look around the house. "He's not here, is he?"

"Don't you even worry about it" Rose said opening the door. "You just—"

"JT?" Katie said and they both turned to see her standing at the top of the stairs. She walked down looking between JT and her grandmother. "What are you doing here?"

"Leaving" Gram said for the man and he only gave her a look.

"No, I was passing through town and needed a place to crash" JT said.

"And so you came to my grandmother's house?" Katie asked turning to Rose who only shook her head. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Just once or twice" Rose replied. "But not now"

"Wait!" Katie said. "There's nothing going on between you two is there?" and they both looked at her as if she were an alien.

"No!"

"Ugh, no!" JT said. "She's all wrinkly and old"

"Please I imagine you've been with worse" Gram said before turning back to Katie.

"Well I was just checking" Katie said before looking to her grandmother. "There's plenty of room if you're just crashing for the night"

"This is still my house, and he's not staying in this house with you" Rose replied. "And that's final"

"Gram, I get what you're doing and you don't have to" Katie said before hearing Hope's cries and remembering why she'd come downstairs in the first place. "Right, you guys see a pink bunny?"

"It's in the kitchen" JT said walking around Rose. "I'll grab it for you" they watched as he went.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose asked and Katie looked over to her confused.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked. "you think because I'm having issues with Dean, that something is going to happen with JT?" Rose just looked at her. "It's not, so don't worry" JT came back out, bunny in hand before handing it to Katie. "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, there's a little girl up there in desperate need of this damn thing"

"Uh, you mind if I come with?" JT asked and Katie looked over to her grandmother. JT looked over to her as well. "I just haven't seen her—"

"It's ok" Katie said. "C'mon" and she turned and went up the stairs. JT was about to go after her when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked back to see Gram with a look on her face that probably could kill a weaker man.

"You try anything and I will get Bessie" Gram warned before letting him go. He only shook his head before heading up the stairs. It was when he was out of sight when Gram realized what she was going to have to do. She was going to have to make a call.

Sam and Adam sat watching as their brother cracked open another beer, when Sam's phone rang. He looked at the number and quirked an eyebrow before answering it.

"Hello" Sam greeted. "Gram?"

"So is he sitting on his ass, or is he going to come for his wife or not?" Gram asked not even bothering with greetings.

"Who, wait Katie's with you?" Sam asked looking over to Adam.

"Yeah, she's with me" Gram said. "Where's Dean?"

"He's—" Sam looked over to Dean as he took a long sip of beer. "He's falling apart"

"Put him on the phone" Gram ordered and Sam only shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Sam replied and Adam looked over to him confused.

"I didn't ask you what you thought, I told you to put him on the phone!" Gram snapped and the woman's voice alone was enough for Sam to comply.

"Uh, yes ma'am" Sam said standing to his feet and walking over to Dean. He held out the phone to his brother and Dean just looked at him confused. "It's for you, it's Gram" Dean just waved him away. Rose was the last person he wanted to talk to. "Dean, it's about Katie" He looked back over to his brother before taking the phone from his hand.

"Yeah"

"I'm only gonna say this once and only once" Rose snapped. "If you really want her you will earn her back, and you will do that by getting off your ass and getting to my house and saving your marriage"

"Look—"

"No you look, there is a man here who would love nothing more than for you to drink yourself into oblivion, so he can have another shot at my granddaughter, but she loves you and she wants you, so do something about it"

"Who's there?" Dean asked after a long pause.

"The irish one" Rose replied.

"I'm on my way" Dean said tossing the can aside. He hung up the phone and looked over to Sam.

"What's happening?" Sam asked as Dean stood to his feet.

"I'm going to kill an Irishman and then I'm going to get my wife back" Dean said searching around the cabin. "Where are the keys?"

"Ok, one that's awesome" Adam said standing to his feet. "Second you need to sober up before you're behind the wheel" Dean shook his head. "And third you need to shower before you step out of that door" Dean sniffed his shirt and had to agree with his brother.

"Fine, I shower and then we're gone" Dean said and with that he was off to the bathroom.

"Well then I guess that's taken care of" Adam said with a smile. Sam just chuckled shaking his head.

Katie and JT stood about Hope who lay in a crib in the nursery Gram had made up when her grandchildren began having children of their own. JT looked over to Katie who ran a hand over the baby's stomach as she played with her pink rabbit.

"I always knew you would make a great mom" JT said and Katie looked over to him.

"You've been here for ten minutes, how do you know I'm a good mom?" Katie asked and JT chuckled.

"It's all in the eyes" JT said pointing to his eyes and Katie laughed. "I can see all the love you have for her in your eyes" Katie smiled turning back to the baby. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I wasn't planning on it" Katie replied standing up straight before heading to look out the window.

"It must have been bad" JT said and Katie didn't say anything. "I haven't seen that look in your eyes since—" a sudden realization hit JT. "He didn't?" Katie turned to him and rolled her eyes. Why did he just have to know. "That bastard, I'm going to kill him"

"Hey, watch your language around my daughter" Katie said walking over to him. "And you're not going to kill anyone, because this has nothing to do with you"

"The hell it doesn't you're my—" the word friend was still weird for him to say. But knew that it was the only word she would answer to. "You're my friend, and I care what happens to you"

"Well that's nice of you" Katie said grabbing the baby monitor. "But I don't need to be looked after, I will be fine, I'm always fine" she looked over to him. "You should know that better than anyone" with that she walked past him out of the room, but he was right behind her.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" JT asked and Katie didn't say anything as she walked into her room closing the door behind her, but he pushed it opened walking in after her.

"Get out" Katie said firmly.

"No, you obviously have something you want to say" JT said taking off his jacket and tossing it on the bed. "So, let it out"

"I'm not letting anything out" Katie snapped. "Because I have nothing to say, anything I had to say died a long time ago"

"Fine, why don't I just say it" JT said. "I was stupid, I was weak and I hurt you and I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter now!" Katie snapped. "You did what you did and that's all that matters" she turned her back to him. "I thought it was over, that I wouldn't have my heart broken again, not by him, he was supposed to protect me, protect my heart" she shook her head. "Three times, three times of the exact same thing, it has to be me right?"

"Damnit woman, no" JT said. "We're idiots, we were all idiots because we had the best thing in the world and we ruined it" he took a step toward her but she stepped away. JT stuffed his hands in his pockets remembering wanting to avoid this conversation for as long as possible. "Never think its you, because it's not" he smile looking over to her. "I remember lying in bed with you some nights just looking at you, just amazed at just how much you loved, and I never felt I deserved it"

"JT—"

"I felt like I never deserved you and so it finally got to me and I saw a woman in a bar and I made the worse decision of my life" he sighed. "I made a decision that took you away from me, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you" Katie didn't know what to say. She spent so much time after they broke up waiting for him to say those words and now he finally did. He ran a hand over his face. "I think I'm going to see how Gram is coming with that pie" he turned and left her there. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She should be moved by his words, but the only thing she could think about, the only thing she had been thinking about this entire week was Dean. She missed him more than words could ever explain, and it only made her question her decision to leave anymore. She tossed herself back and stared up to the ceiling.

Sam and Adam would routinely glance over to Dean in the passenger seat looking so focused on something. They both assumed he was trying to think of what he was going to say when he saw her. They'd only been driving for about an hour or two and still had about a day and half left, so he had plenty of time. Dean was brought out of his thought feeling their eyes on him.

"You know I'm nervous enough without you two watching me like a hound" Dean replied turning to Sam. "I'm fine, I'm good now, I'm going to get her back"

"How?" Adam asked and it was a question Dean had been asking himself.

"I don't know yet" Dean said. "I've been sitting here thinking of what I'm going to say to her, and nothing seems right" he shrugged his shoulders before turning to look out the window.

"Look just speak from your heart" Sam said glancing over to his brother.

Agent Fornell was sitting at his desk finishing up the paper work from his latest case when one of the junior agents ran into office out of breath.

"Sir…" the man breathed. "We got her" Tobias didn't need any explanation, he stood to his feet and followed after the agent.

Katie showered and got dressed before heading down the stairs. The smell of the apple pie filled the air, bringing back so many memories from her childhood. She walked down to see JT passed out on the couch and her grandmother peeking out of the window.

"Expecting someone?" Katie asked startling the old woman.

"No, I was just looking to make sure those squirrels hadn't chewed on my flowers today" Rose said. Katie only shrugged.

"So Hope's upstairs taking a nap, do you think you could keep an eye on her while I went on a walk?" Katie asked.

"Sure sweetheart, take all the time you need" Gram replied pressing a kiss to her granddaughter's cheek. "Just remember to listen to your heart and not your head, I learned that from your grandfather"

"Which one?" Katie asked and her grandmother only gave her a look. "What you've been married an awful lot Gram, you can't be surprised at the question" Gram only shook her head before heading off into the kitchen. Katie turned and walked outside. Her favorite part of coming to her grandmother's house was the lake that sat in the back yard. She could spend hours just sitting there, thinking and right now she really needed a place like that. She ended up walking out on the pier, taking a seat on the edge letting her feet dangle over the side. She brought her arms around her as a cold wind passed her. This was not how things were supposed to be she thought. She was sad, but unable to cry. She was just so tired of crying that she just couldn't do it anymore. She looked down as the light bounced from her fingers and she wondered if getting all of this back was the right choice. She wondered if she was ready to help with the world's problems when her own were kicking her to crap.

_"Dean there's something you should know" Katie said snuggled close to Dean, her heard laying on his chest. They were both close to sleep, but she knew she had to say this. "You listening?" _

_"Mhmm" he mumble his arm tightening around her waist. "I'm listening princess" _

_"Ok, I have one condition of us getting married" she said. _

_"Yeah?" Dean asked waking up a bit at her words. _

_"You can't break my heart Dean" Katie said. "I've had my heart broken way too many times, and I don't think I could handle it again" _

_"I promise to never let anything like that happen with us princess" Dean said pulling her closer to him. "I love you and you're my forever" _

_"That was good" Katie said looking up to Dean. "Where did you get that?" _

_"You don't think I could come up with something like that on my own?" Dean asked and Katie just gave him, a 'Who are you kidding?' look. "Fine I saw it in a greeting card, but I'm sure I could've thought of something like that" _

_"Sure you could" Katie settling her head on his chest. "Now go to sleep" _

_"I could've" Dean mumbled. _

Everything just sucked royally. But she kept hearing the words, 'If we fight, they can't win'. Giving up doesn't solve anything and it doesn't help her situation at all. She loved Dean, and she needed to get over her crap and seriously think about how she wants this all to play out.

Katie turned at the sound of multiple footsteps and looked in shock at the numerous depuites headed her way, guns drawn. Katie quickly stood to her feet and realized that her Gram was still being watched and the moment her and Hope showed up, then they were done for. Raising her hands she tried to get a count for how many there were and if she wanted to take them, but she decided not to. The truth was, she has done nothing wrong, and they only wanted her so they could ask her some questions, and so she decided she was going to give them answers.

"Don't move!" one of the deputies yelled coming in closer to Katie, his gun never wavering. "On your knees and put your hands behind your head"

"Ok, so I'm confused do you want me to not move or get down to my knees?" Katie asked. She received an answer when the deputy grabbed her arms, shoving them behind her back before slamming her to the pier. "Nice to see you too Frankie"

"It's officer Banks to you Katie" the deputy said placing hand cuffs on Katie's wrists as he reads her rights. "Looks like nothing has changed with you huh, trouble still following you like a bad habit" he pulled her to her feet once the cuffs were on.

"What can I say I'm just lucky Frankie" Katie replied and he shoved her.

"Looks like your luck has run out" Officer Banks says. "Now move" Katie looks around as the guns are still drawn and pointed at her.

"What in the—" she looked up to see her grandmother and JT coming out of the house. "Franklin Banks what do you think you're doing, you let my granddaughter go this instant!"

"I can't do that Mrs. Carlson" Franklin replied. "There's was a warrant for her arrest, and now we have to bring her in"

JT gave Katie a look that she knew meant he was wondering why she hadn't gotten out of this when he knew she could. She only gave him a nod hoping he knew that she knew what she was doing.

"Gram it's ok, just look after Hope and do not take her out of the house" Katie said and Rose nodded. "Jt—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" the man replied and Katie gave him a nod before being forced into the backseat of the police car. She turned her head to see her grandmother's house getting further away as they pulled away.

"You know I never thought I would see the day when spanky Frankie would be arresting me" Katie said knowing the nickname annoyed the man.

"You know if I were you I would be invoking that right to be silent, because I would greatly appreciate it" Franklin said from the passenger side of the car as his partner drove.

"Old friend?" his partner asked and Franklin glared over to him.

"Oh, you didn't even tell your partner about me" Katie said with mock hurt. "Well Frankie's partner—"

"Officer Daniels" the man interrupted.

"Well Danny-"

"Daniels" he interrupted again.

"I don't care" Katie said and Franklin looked over to his partner and smirked. "Frankie and I go way back, I would come here and visit my grandmother and he would follow me around like a lost puppy"

"That is a lie and you know it" Franklin said looking through the partition to Katie. He looked over to his partner who was trying his best not to laugh. "She's lying"

"I didn't say anything" Daniels replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"I think he asked me to be his girlfriend ten times one summer" Katie said leaning back in the seat, the handcuffs were really uncomfortable.

"Ten times?" Daniels asked looking over to his partner. "Really?"

"I was eight and you've seen the girls' around here" Franklin replied and his partner just laughed. "You know what, that's it, no more talking"

"Do you even know why you're arresting me?" Katie asked and Franklin turned to her. "Do you even care?"

"I don't have to care Mrs. Winchester" Franklin said and Katie didn't expect him to use her last name. "We all saw what that husband of yours did with his brother and if you had something to do with it—"

"Really Frankie, you think I had something to do with it?" Katie asked.

"Well someone sure does because we were ordered to pull out all the stops to get you to the station and make sure you stay there" Franklin replied. "You upset somebody in a really high place, and now you're getting what's coming to you" Katie turned to look out the window. She had a feeling she knew who Franklin was talking about.

As soon as Katie was gone, Rose was rushing back into the house. JT followed her curiously trying to figure out where the woman was going in such a hurry. She grabbed the phone and began dialing Dean's number.

"Who are you calling?" JT asked looking down to the old woman.

"Dean" Rose replied. "He's on his way up here, and this place is crawling with cops"

"How does he even know she's here?" JT asked and Rose just gave him a look. "You called him because I'm here?" he shook his head. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I don't think, I know you" Rose replied when she Hope began crying. "For pete's sake, who you go check on her?"

"Me?" JT asked. "Uh, I'm not really a baby person, and they're too small and they freak me out" Rose grumbled under her breath before pushing the phone into his chest. JT watched as she stalked off to go check on her great granddaughter. JT heard the faint sound of a voice and looked down to the phone. He sighed before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yeah, it's me" JT responded.

"You son of a bitch, you have a lot of nerve calling me" Dean snapped. "Where's is Katie?"

"That's why I'm calling boyo, she's been hauled off by the fuzz" JT replied. "Gram was calling to make sure you and your two amigos stayed as far away from here as possible"

"What do you mean taken away?" Dean asked. "Where is she… Where's Hope?"

"Hope's here with the old lady and Kat is probably with the locals" JT replied. "You and your brother's evil twins little tour of mayhem is having lasting effects" JT peeked out the window and there was still a police car outside the house. "They got her, and now they're waiting for you to show up"

"For all they know me and Sam are dead" Dean replied. "They're waiting for ghosts"

"Well if I were you, I'd make sure they didn't either and just stay away" JT said.

"Well I'm not you, and I'm thanking my lucky stars for that" Dean replied. "I'm coming, and I'm going to save my wife, and I'm going to get my daughter"

"I always knew you were a stupid son of a bitch" JT said. "You walk in there trying to play the hero it ends one of two ways, lots of people get killed or you and Kat get thrown into prison for a very long time"

"I know what I'm doing" Dean snapped. "So if I were you I wouldn't worry about me and my family"

"That's kind of hard to do when I'm the only one here with a full arsenal watching your kid!" JT snapped. "You may not like me Dean or trust me but know this I care about that woman, and I care about that kid and right now I'm all that little girl has, so do not tell me not to worry"

"Jt—"

"I'm here, and I will be here" Jt replied. "Whatever you plan to do you do it smart, and you do not put her in danger" he sighed. "I think you've hurt her enough to last a lifetime"

"You're one to talk" Dean replied.

"The difference, you have her" JT replied. "You want to keep her, you be smart" and with that he hung up the phone before going around to make sure the house was locked down tight.

Katie was pushed down a hall until she was in front of her cell. She felt the cuffs before released from her wrists as the door to her cell opened.

"Inside" Frankie said and Katie silently did as she was told. Once inside the cold dark cell she heard the door slam behind her. She turned back around. "You want some advice?"

"Not really, but go nuts" Katie replied walking toward the man placing her face in between the bars.

"Whoever this big wig that coming here to see you, just tell them what they want to know" Frankie replied. "There's only one way you're walking out of here, and that only if you tell the truth" Katie nodded as she watched the old friend turn and walk away leaving her alone.

"The truth" Katie whispered to herself. "I think you might be right Frankie" Katie walked over and took a seat on the filthy cot. "It's time you learned the truth Tobias"

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking over to his brother. Ever since that phone call Dean's been sitting there with a serious expression on his face.

"Katie's been taken into police custody" Dean replied keeping his eyes on the road. He'd been trying to think of a plan since hanging up the phone.

"What?" Adam spoke up from the backseat. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Dean asked.

"They were waiting for her" Sam said turning back to the road. "Watching her grandmother's place, just in case"

"But she didn't do anything right, they don't have her with anything" Adam asked.

"that's not the problem" Dean said and Adam looked over to him.

"Katie and law enforcement don't really mix well" Sam added turning to Dean. "Plus it maybe a trap"

"I'm going to her" Dean said without hesitation.

"Dean, we're dead, we walk in there and people see us, then we're back to being the world's most hunted me" Sam replied. "We need to think about this"

"think about what Sam!" Dean snapped. "If they think she knows something then they won't let her go"

"And you think she would let that happen?" Sam asked. "You think she would let them take her away from Hope… from you?" Dean didn't say anything. "All I'm saying is that we need to know what's happening right now before we act" Sam turned back to the road. "Right now she's the most powerful thing in that station, the moment she wants to leave she's gone"

"How far are we from Memphis?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"We'll be there by morning" Sam replied. "Why?"

"Because that's how long I've giving her" Dean replied. "If she's not out of there by the time we get there, then I'm walking in there and I'm bringing her out myself, consequences be damned" Sam only nodded. He could tell from the look on his brother's face, that he was dead serious and there was no changing his mind. He just hoped that whatever Katie was doing, she did it fast.

JT had just finished checking the last bedroom when he turned to see grandma Rose walking in holding the baby monitor in hand.

"Are we going to war or something?" Rose asked

"I hope not" JT said peeking out through the window. "I'm just making sure this place is locked down tight"

"There really are things after her, aren't they?" Rose asked and JT turned to her. "But she's just a baby"

"Yeah she's just a baby" JT replied. "But she's a baby with a big future, and there's only one way those bastards see stopping that future" Rose looked at him for a moment.

"I'm going to get Bessie" Rose said before turning and hurrying out the room in search of her shot gun. JT looked out the window, unable to shake the feeling that something didn't feel right.

Katie was sitting in her cell leaning against the brick wall her eyes closed. She felt a strange breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere. Her eyes snapped opened and there standing in front of her was the familiar face of a turncoat clad angel.

"Cas?" Katie said as the angel said nothing only stared down to her. "How—" she stood to her feet and walked over to him. "How—Why are you here?"

"Cut off their head and their body will flounder" Cas spoke his raspy voice just above a whisper. Katie eyes widened at his words. They were 'The Words' that she knew were the key to the leviathan's demise.

"Waste not your breath…" Katie added taking another step toward him tilting her head to the side, as new words played in her ear. "…on the leviathan herd" she furrowed her brow. "What the hell does that mean?" he didn't say anything as he continued to look at her. Katie was about to speak when the angel held up a hand. "What's wrong?" There was a tingling in her fingers, and she could feel her stomach flip, it was a familiar feeling. "Demons"

Agent Fornell pulled up in front of the Memphis police station. He had to make a lot of call and rattle a few cages to get here so fast but he did and he was itching to see her. To once again look into the eyes of the mysterious woman he met so long ago in an elevator. To finally get the truth once and for all. Tobias, along with two other agents stepped out of the black SUV and all marched into the station.

"You must be agent Fornell?" Deputy Banks said to the black suit clad agents. He knew the moment they walked in that they weren't from around here. Tobias reached into his pocket, and his agents did the same, revealing their badges.

"You are correct" Tobias answered. "Now, where is she?"

"She in holding" Franklin responded and Tobias nodded. "With your word, we'll move her to interrogation"

"Well, word" Tobias said. Franklin nodded before turning to two other deputies.

"Take her to one" and they were off.

_Meanwhile across the street from the police station. _

"You sure about this sir?" the demon asked as they scanned the area.

"Are you questioning the king?" his partner asked.

"Of course not, but I've hears stories, we all have, messing with her is suicide"

"Mitch, I would've thought you would keep smarter company" both demons turned to see their king standing behind him.

"Kenny's a newbie boss" Mitch replied. "But he's good, he'll do whatever needs to be done for our surviaval"

"Good, because the number one threat you our survival is in that building" Crowley said pointing to the station.

"But this woman has killed bigger, badder demons than us" Kenny replied. "This is stupid"

"You seem to be overlooking the fact that she's surrounded by humans" Crowley said. "Humans who could totally mess up the order of things if she uses her powers in front of them"

"We're in the advantage" Mitch said with a smiled. He smacked Kenny on the shoulder. "Let's go get this bitch once and for all" and with that the demons disappeared.

"Idiots" Crowley said. Kenny was right, walking in there would be a death sentence, but they would be a good distraction for the witch. He knew there was only one thing in this world that could hurt her beyond repair. "To grandma's house I go" and the demon was gone.

Katie sat in the small room, her cuffed hands folded on the table in front of her. She mindlessly tapped fingers on the table. She sighed, she wanted to get back to her grandmother's house, and back to her daughter. There were demons stalking about and she didn't know why and when they were going to making an appearance. But they were here and she didn't know how many. Katie was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and looked up to see the familiar face of an old FBI agent.

"Mrs. Winchester" Fornell greeted. Katie never minded being referred to by the name. She was actually pretty damn proud of her name. It was the name of the man she loved. Yeah, she was currently having conflicting feelings about said man, but not once did she ever doubt her love for him. The way Tobias said it though, it seemed as if it were some sort of verbal lashing. The distaste was so evident in his voice. "We have to stop meeting like this" he took a seat on the other side of the table and Katie noted the brown folder that he sat down in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow. "You're awfully quiet, by now you've usually would've said something unamusing and inappropriate"

"I guess I'm not in the joking mood" Katie replied bringing her hands to her lap. "What do you want?"

"You know there are an awful lot of people who think you're dead" Tobias said. "People I thought were your friends, seems kind of cruel to leave them in the dark for this long"

"That's not a question, it's a statement, one that does not have to do with the reason I'm on this side of the table and you're on that one" Katie replied. "Now I ask you again Agent Fornell, what do you want?"

"How did you meet your husband?" Tobias asked and Katie just looked over to him.

"There is no relevance to that question" Katie answered.

"Aw, the judge's daughter" Tobias responded with a light chuckle. "Ok, fine, did you know about your husband's obsession with the occult when you married him?" Katie could've laughed but she chose not to.

"There is no obsession with the occult" Katie replied. "Next question"

"Where is your husband" Tobias asked hoping to throw her off guard. He watched her expressions closely looking for any sign of anything.

"Dead" Katie lied, but she knew the tricks. She knew to keep her face neutral of any emotion, don't shift in her seat, don't bat in eye. A lie is only good if it is believable. "Any other questions?"

"Where is your husband?" Tobias asked again waiting for her to show some sort of emotion that he could use to trap her, but her face was firm.

"You should probably get your hearing aid checked Agent Fornell" Katie said. The agent watching her closely. It was the second time that she addressed him as Agent, and it was unlike her. He'd read her file backwards and forwards, it wasn't as interesting as her husbands and his brother, but there were just too many holes and missing information. He had no doubt that the woman in front of him lived a very interesting life, one that he's sure he'll probably never hear. "My husband is dead"

"You know I read the report stating your husband's death and then I found another one and another one, so excuse me for being a little skeptical on this latest one" the agent replied.

"My husband is dead, as far as I know he has been dead" Katie replied. "Until one day I turn on the tv and there he is, I don't know anything, and you're wasting your time here" She was good, but he did have one trick up his sleeve. He opened the folder and pulled out a photo and slid it in front of Katie.

"I'm sure you recognize the person in the photo" Tobias said. Of course she did. It was a picture of her standing in the NCIS offices, in team's bull pen. But she knew what he was playing at, because the photo was of her, and a noticeable pregnant belly. Katie looked up from the photo. "So either you became morbidly obese, or you were pregnant"

"Point?" Katie asked. Her patience was running thin. She hated when people talked so much without actually getting to the point. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. The demons were close.

"Who's the father?" Tobias asked. Katie looked back down to the picture. She'd seen lots of pictures of her when she was pregnant. Dean actually had been obsessed with taking her picture, always saying how he wanted to remember her like this, carrying their first kid. But this picture, she wasn't smiling, she was frowning. It was the day Cas and Crowley decided to kidnap her friends. The same friends who refuse to even speak to her now. She would try to call them, but neither Isabel, Ryan or Aiden would return her calls. She couldn't blame them. She was the one who brought them into their false destiny's as they called it. She never believed it though. She knew how she felt when she was around them and knew they did have great destiny's. "The father, Mrs. Winchester, who is?" Katie looked back up to him.

"The father of my child is not important" Katie said.

"It is if it's Dean, if he's the father of your child, it proves that you lied and it will give me enough ammo to get a judge to let me bury you" Tobias replied and Katie could see the seriousness in his eyes. She began wondering just what she'd done to cause this much hatred toward her, and that's when she realized what was really agitating the man. It was the not knowing. The secrets. They were eating away at him and the source was sitting right in front of him giving him nothing.

"The father of my child is not relevant to your investigation" Katie repeated. "My husband is dead, and so is his brother along with your investigation" she brought her hands back to the table and leaned in as close as she could. "It's time for you to move on Agent Fornell" the sound of his name seemed to feel as if she were taunting him. Gloating in her own way.

"Where is the child?" Tobias asked and that was question that seemed to throw her off track. "If you won't tell me who her father is, I'll get a court order to do a DNA test, and I'll find out the truth for myself" Katie sat back in her seat. He was actually going there. "Where is she huh, your grandmother's house?"

"Doesn't matter" Katie said. "You go anywhere near my daughter and the whereabouts of my husband will be the last of your worries"

"Was that a threat?" Tobias asked angrily. His patience was wearing thin with the woman.

"I do not make threats, Agent Fornell" Katie said her voice going an octave, low enough to make the agent sitting in front of her sit back in his chair. "With threats there's a possibility that what I say won't happen"

"Why are you even protecting them!" Tobias asked pounding the table as he stands to his feet. "You married a murderer, someone who takes pleasure in killing people, and it's not honorable, it doesn't make him a hero, it makes him a coward"

"My husband is not a coward" Katie replied not looking into the man's eyes. "He's—" so many words came to mind that described her husband, none that the agent in front of her would believe or even care about. He had half the pieces to a puzzle, and here he was making threats as if he had them all. She debated if telling him what she hated telling anyone was the right decision, but in a few moments it wouldn't matter. They both looked up when the lights in the interrogation room went off and suddenly they were sitting in darkness.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tobias said standing up straight. "Hey!" he yelled but he didn't get an answer. "You do not move from that seat" he warned.

"I wouldn't go out there, if I were you" Katie said giving her own warning.

"Why is that?" Tobias asked.

"Because you are a man who knows what he thinks he knows" Katie replied. "You step on the other side of the door then everything you thought you knew is over" Tobias shook his head at her words before walking toward the door. Katie watched as the man left her to go search for what was happening. She sighed before lifting her hands above the table. The clanking of the cuffs hitting the table, echo through the room before she stood to her feet. As much as she would love to sit back and watch Tobias's world get shaken, she didn't want to see him die. He was her father's friend, and his death couldn't be on her conscious. Her conscious was filled with people's deaths and she definitely didn't need anymore. Walking out of the room, Katie was met with a dark hall way and the distant sound of guns firing. "Well I guess it's back to what I'm good at"

Grandma Rose was asleep on the couch, her shot gun tucked firmly under her arm. JT smirked and shook his head at the old woman. He could definitely see when Katie got that kick ass attitude. He turned his head at the sound of something knocking over outside, before standing to his feet and going toward the window. He looked out not seeing much of anything in the darkness, but that feeling in his gut knew something was other there. The police car from earlier was still parked outside the house, but he couldn't see anyone inside.

"Gram!" JT called over his shoulder. He didn't get response so he walked over and shook the woman a bit. "Wake up" she didn't budge. He placed his index finger on the nape of her neck searching for a pulse. He sighed in releief in finding one, but he had no idea what was happening.

"She'll be alright" a Scottish voice said from behind him. JT gripped his gun as he turned to demon. "Not sure I could say the same for you, if you stand in my way"

"That's a shame" JT replied. "I'm known for getting in the way when evil sons of bitches like yourself show up"

"Well I would love to test that out" Crowley replied before shooting out a hand and sending the hunter dropping to his knees from the excruciating pain in his stomach. "But there's a little girl upstairs that I need to see" The demon dropped his hand and turned leaving the hunter lying in agony only to hear the demon's footsteps getting closer and closer to the little girl he was supposed to be protecting.

Crowley could feel the baby's power the moment he stepped inside of the house. They closer he got, the more he could feel it. It was just so…good. It was sickening. He was just outside the door a smile coming to his face. He was finally going to win and no witch, and no bloody leviathan was going to stop him. Crowley pushed open the door and there sat a big white crib… his reward for all the crap this family has put him through. He took a step inside the room and that smile that was on his face fell instantly. The demon looked up to see the devil's trap drawn on the ceiling. He was never going to win.

Agent Tobias Fornell walked the hall of the pitch black police station, his gun drawn, as he carried a mini flashlight that seemed to blink ever so often. The gun shots had finally stopped leaving an eerie silence. He'd taken his cell phone out to call for help but it was dead. He knew what was happening the moment he went back to the interrogation room and Katie was gone. This was a rescue mission, and that meant Dean Winchester could be closer that he thought.

"Looks like we got another one Kenny" a voice said from behind Tobias. The agent quickly turned holding his gun toward the men. "Where is she!"

"Don't move, I will shoot!" Tobias responded. They definitely were not Sam and Dean Winchester. The light of his flashlight was flickering until it went off all together, leaving the moonlight to stream in patches of light. He could see one of them move toward him. "I said don't move!" one of them laughed but he couldn't tell which one. The footsteps got closer and he did what he was trained to do. He shot, fire after fire. No one could survive that, but he did. The man was so close that Tobias could get a good look at his face and his eyes… they were the blackest he'd ever seen. But that couldn't be right, just couldn't.

"You done?" Mitch asked before grabbing the agents jacket with one hand and his gun with the other. Tobias felt the gun being ripped from his hand and tossed against the wall with a loud clank. "Now where is she!" suddenly the light switched on and Tobias has no doubts. The man's eyes were completely black. The demon still held onto the agents jacket before looking around the hall, as Tobias' eyes were locked on the demon. They all stood there waiting for something else to happen as they stood in silence. "I know it's you bitch!" they heard the light laughter of a woman in the distance and they all knew who it is. "Come out, or he's dead!"

"Ok" Katie said this time from behind the demon causing his to jump a bit. He let go of Tobias' jacket and turned to see her smiling at him. "I'm out, now what" she knew there was one behind her, and of course he thought he could best her because her back was to him. As soon as foots started moving behind her, Katie shot a hand back sending the demon flying. "Ok, what's next" she said dropping her hand and turning back to Mitch. The demon only reached for her neck, but Katie rolled her eyes as she stepped back, stepping to the side and kicking out a leg causing the demon to trip and fall to the floor. She looked over to the FBI agent who remained in a silent shock as he watched what happened in front of him. Katie shook her head before turning back to the fallen demon. "Please tell me it's not just you because, that's just plain stupid"

"He said—" the demon who she'd tossed against the wall said. "He said you wouldn't use your powers in front of them"

"Who told you that?" Katie asked. "I'm a witch, I can use my powers in front of anyone I want and then make them forget" she took a step toward them. "I'm sorry to tell you boy, but someone really sent you on the suicide mission" she sighed. "Only question I have is why?"

"Diversion" a voice said from behind her and she turned to look over to Tobias. "Someone wanted to keep you busy, here" a light bulb went off as she turned back to the demons.

"Who sent you here!" Katie yelled.

"Like we would ever tell you witch!" Mitch said.

"Yeah, we're loyal to our king" Kenny added and Mitch only looked over and glared. "What?"

"You're an idiot" Katie said before throwing up her palms toward the demons and watching as the light shined from them causing the lights to flicker out behind the demon's eyes.

"How—" Tobias said as Katie turned to walk toward him.

"No time, to talk" Katie said grabbing the man's shirt. "I have a demon to kill once and for all" Katie and Tobias appeared in Hope's nursery to see something they definitely did not expect. A hole in the ceiling when a devil's trap was and there standing holding her daughter was Dean. "Is she alright?" Dean looked over to her and nodded. His eyes turned to the agent standing next to her and Katie followed his eyes. "Oh, he's good, he'll probably be passing out soon anyway" she looked around before something hit her and she turned back to Dean. "How the hell did you know where we were?"

It would seem that Gram called her husband to let him know where she was after JT arrived. How Dean arrived in Hope's room is the real surprise. He says he was just sitting there in the car on his way to Gram's house, with his brothers when suddenly he was standing there in the nursery to see Crowley just as the demon was disappearing. Their daughter was scared and there was only one person she wanted, the one person she knew would keep her safe, her father and so she made him appear.

Now Katie sat on the porch of her grandmother's house watching as the agent in front of her paced back and forth, mumbling under his breath.

"It's getting pretty late" Katie called and he looked over to her but kept pacing. "It's time for you to ask me what you want to ask me"

"Was that real?" he asked stopping her turned to Katie. "Because that can't be real"

"It is" Katie replied. "Everything you saw with your own two eyes happened" she shook her head. "It's what the world can't see, and because of it they think my husband and his brother are murderers" she stood to her feet. "You know what's funny, those demons you saw today were the easy ones, there are things bigger and badder out there"

"And that's what you do?" Tobias asked. "What you did today, you kill them?"

"Yes, me, my husband and his brothers" Katie replied. "We kill the things that bump in the night"

"And everything I've read in their files, in your files—"

"You will never get a report that mentions any of this, because to the rest of the world it doesn't exist" Katie said. "And because of that it's easier to believe that we're all crazy people who kill people"

"Why?" Tobias asked and Katie was confused by the question. "Why fight if the world thinks you're all crazy murderers" Katie smiled at the question no one had asked her in a long time. Why the hell does she do this? The answer was simple.

"Because no one else will" Katie replied and shook her head. "No, because no one else can do this the way we do this, we're good, and they fear us"

"Gibbs and his team" Tobias said. "They know don't they?" Katie nodded. "Why tell them, I mean why tell me?"

"I told them because they're good, they knew something was up and knew I had the information they needed" Katie said. "And so I gave it to them"

"and me?"

"I told you before, It's time for you to move on" Katie said. "You were working a case full of holes that were never going to be filled"

"I know now, I could tell people, warn them" Tobias replied.

"You could, but they won't believe you" Katie said. "Because people are so fixed in their little boxes, in their little homes, that even the idea that there is something else out there seems impossible" she took a step toward him. "But you can believe that we will keep fighting, believe that we are out there and that we will win" The agent silently nodded. "Alright so rough night, and there is a police station full of people who are just a confused as you"

"They're not—"

"Dead, no, those demons were after one thing" Katie replied.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm a real prize" Katie said with a smirk. "So here's how it goes, two crazy dudes came in did what they did and you were able to get the best of them, you let me go because you asked your questions and got your answers, you're going to finally close this case and move to another one, one that you can actually do something about" she took another step toward him. "and here is the most important part, you now know that the world is black and white, and you are going to see things, and notice things and you're going to want to do things about it, don't because you will get killed"

"What do I do?" Tobias asked.

"You talk to an old friend" Katie replied. "Jet has learned the tricks of the trade, and I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out"

"Jet?" Fornell repeated and Katie chuckled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Katie said and with a wave of her hand the agent was gone. Katie stood there for a moment when she heard the door swing open. She turned and there stood Dean at the top of the porch looking down to her. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they were just freaked out" Dean replied walking down the stairs. "They should be here by morning" Katie nodded as Dean's feet touch the ground and they stop a few feet away from each other. "Princess—"

"Dean, it's been a really long night, I went to jail, killed demons, and had to change a man's life with the truth" Katie replied. "I need to shower, make sure my grandmother is alright, make sure JT is alright, fix my grandmother's ceiling, shower and then just hold my daughter" she looked over to him. "This—, you and me, it's going to have to wait until the morning" Dean nodded and watched as Katie moved past him back to the front door. Her hand was on the knob when she stopped. "This place is huge, there's lots of places you can sleep, goodnight Dean"

"Goodnight, princess" Dean replied as he heard her leave.

The next morning Katie found herself sitting at the kitchen table in her grandmother's house as she stared down to her cup of coffee. The difference was this morning was the fact that her husband now sat across from her, waiting.

"Princess—" Katie lifted her head and held up a hand to stop him. "How do I fix this, tell me and I'll do it"

"As much as I want it to be, it's not your fault" Katie said looking back down to the coffee. "You were taken advantage of and it ended a way we didn't want to." She looked back over to him. "But it happened, and knowing it wasn't your fault doesn't make it hurt any less" she wrapped her hands around the hot mug. "I don't think you can fix this Dean, it's something I'm going to have to get past" she sighed. "I'm going have to learn to be able to look at you without seeing it, or thinking about it" she dropped her head to look at her hands that sat on the table and now it made sense to Dean why she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Ok" Dean replied unable to think of anything else to say. "Look, I promise—" she rolled her eyes at him words. "I know you've pretty much give up on promises but this one you can bet on, I am going to do better" she looked over to him. "I know since Bobby, I've—well I've been an ass, and I've shut you out, and that's my crap that I shouldn't have thrown at you, but I can't promise I won't screw up again, nothing like what happened, but screw up none the less, but I promise I'll try my damnedest not to" Katie ran her hands over her face before looking back over to him.

"I—" she shook her head. "I need some air" and without giving him a chance to respond she stood to her feet and was out the door. Dean sat there wondering if this was it.

"You want some advice?" and Irish voice said from behind him. Dean sighed, he definitely didn't want to talk to this guy about anything.

"From you?" Dean asked standing to his feet. "I don't think so"

"Well tough" JT snapped. "Look, what you're not getting is that she thinks it's her, she thinks the bad stuff happens because of her, people leave, they die, they hurt her, and for some reason it's her fault" he sighed. "That mother of hers did a number on her, before she decided to play the devoted mother, Linda Carlson was the mother of all bitches, everything that went wrong she would blame on Kat, and she would believe it, because why would a mother lie" Dean turned and looked over to the man. "The mistake I made, hell the mistake Alex made was not going after her and telling her that it wasn't her fault" he took a step toward Dean. "So you want to make this different, you want to learn from our mistakes, you go after her and you make her believe it" Dean stood there for a moment and with a nod turned and went out the door. Jt stood there for a moment before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"That was decent of you" Rose said before walking around him. "Why'd you do it?"

"What, I can't just do the right thing?" JT asked and Rose chuckled.

"Not when you're still in love with the woman's who's marriage you're trying to save" Rose replied. "So why did you do it?"

"I want her happy" JT said walking over and taking a seat at the table. "And I could never make her as happy as that son of a bitch" Gram placed a kiss on the man's head. "Enough of that, what's for breakfast you old bat?" the woman only shook her head.

Katie ran her hands through hair as she stood on the pier. She closed her eyes, when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Katie didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Dean—"

"No, listen because I need to say this, and you need to hear it" Dean said pulling her back to his chest. "You are my wife, and the mother of my daughter and any future children we may have, and those titles will always belong to you" he pressed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "What happened, happened, but it will not end us… it can't end us"

"Dean—"

"I'm not finished" Dean interrupted. "You and that little girl back there are my life and without you I don't have one, so I'm here, I will be here until you're ready to be us again" Dean took a deep breath and waited for her to say something.

"Can I speak now?" she asked and he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah" he said as she turned around in his arms. They stared at each other for a moment before Katie lifted a hand and smacked him on the side of the head. "What was that for?"

"We never end" Katie said before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean wrapped his arms around her pulling her so close to him, that in that moment they were one. They pulled away, still wrapped in each other.

"I'm sorry" Dean said, and she could tell the words were more honest than any words he had spoken. He was sorry. She loved the man looking back to her and time away from him felt like torture. She needed him, their daughter needed him, they needed each other.

"We're not fixed" Katie said and Dean nodded. He knew that this wouldn't be solved from one conversation, and that it would just go away. "But we are not broken" she saw the relieved smile on his face.

"I love you, you know that?" Dean asked.

"Well who doesn't" Katie replied and Dean laughed before bringing his lips back down to hers.

* * *

**A/N: So I was thinking of how to end this chapter and I got stuck and then that Pink song came to mind..." We're not broken, just bent" and BAM! Perfection. **

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought of this one.**


	17. Original Mission

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**KATIE: So you think they like me?**

**DWH: Of course they like you, check out all these story alerts, author alerts, the reviews you're a hit!**

**KATIE: Tone it down writer. **

**DWH: *Sighs* Oc's I tell ya.**

**A/N: Don't know where that came from, but ok... ENJOY!**

* * *

A wall with photos and notes of everything and nothing at the same time was beginning to haunt Katie. So much so, that she would find herself waking up in the middle of the night to look at the wall in hopes that something would just click, but it never did. Since the wall's contents rested where Sam and Adam would sleep, Katie thought it best to move it to the basement, so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Tonight was no different. She had another dream of Dick Roman taunting her, boasting about how she would be his. They were unnerving because it made her believe that someway somehow her self-conscious was telling her it could happen. There sitting in the metal chair in front of the wall looking over every inch of pictures and articles for anything. She was so deep in concentration that the sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch. She looked up to see a recently woken up Dean looking back down to her.

"I would've thought by now you would've realized that these late night staring contests weren't helping" Dean said his voice still a bit groggy from sleep. He and Sam had just returned from checking up on some cold case they worked a while ago during the search for Lilith, while Katie and Adam stayed at the cabin.

"Dean I've already told you, I know something" Katie said turning back to the wall. "Something that's locked away somewhere in my mind, it's the reason why those words keep popping up in my head"

"We still have no idea what those words even mean" Dean countered.

"I will" Katie said nodding. "I will find out what they mean, and finally get this son of a bitch out of my head"

"Another dream?" Dean asked and took Katie's silence answer enough. He sighed before reaching out a hand to her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it and allowing him to help her to her feet. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her close to him, allowing their foreheads to rest on each other. "There is no way in hell that I will let him take you, ok?" He kissed her on the forehead before wrapping an arm around her, before pulling her along with him back upstairs.

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked and they both turned to see the couch Sam was lying on was empty. Dean walked and shook Adam awake.

"Wha-" Adam jumped up startled. "What's going on?"

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked and Adam looked at him confused before looking over to the couch.

"He was there when I went to sleep" Adam replied turning back to his brother.

Katie walks over turning on the light and notices that Sam's bags are still in next to the couch. She walks over and begins rifling through the bag for any sign of where Sam could've went when her hands stumble upon a pill bottle.

"what's that?" Dean asks walking over to her.

Katie's eyes snap close as she sees Sam standing in the bathroom of a motel and tosses back a couple of pills in his mouth.

"Lucifer" Katie says as Dean takes the bottle from her hand. "He's not better" she ran her hands through her hair before looking over to Adam. "Are you still seeing him?" Adam looked over to her confused and she walked over to him. "Michael, are you still seeing him, the hallucinations?"

"No" Adam replied. "Not since- since Hope was born" He noticed the look in her eyes. "What?"

"That's when I stopped seeing them" Katie said.

"So what, Sam still tripping on these Lucifer hallucinations?" Dean asked turning to the two. "Son of a bitch" he tossed the pill bottle down before going to get his cell phone from the bedroom.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Adam asked.

"He said he was fine, he wanted to leave because he was afraid, but then he found a way to deal" Katie said. She began pacing trying to think of what was happening. "Now he can't handle it anymore" she stopped. "He let him in, he let Lucifer in"

"What?" Adam asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense"

"Except it doesn't" Adam said. "Why would Sam willingly let that bastard into his head" Adam stood to his feet. "Speaking from experience here, the one thing you want is for him to stop talking"

"Adam, there's only one reason Sam could lose control of his hallucinations, and that's if he gave into them for some reason, he finally acknowledged that Lucifer was there, he spoke to him, I don't know responded to a comment, but somehow he let him in and now he can't get him back out"

"What do we do?" Adam asked.

"We need to find him" Katie said. "If this thing is in his head, it could take him to some crazy places"

"He's not answering" Dean said walking back into the living room, his cell phone in hand. "Damnit, how could I not know this, I thought—I thought he was good, I mean he seemed good"

"That's what he wanted us to think" Katie said. "Crap, we should've seen through it, I should've seen through it" she looked over to Dean. "Wait, the bottle was empty, so chances are he's gonna be looking for a refill"

"Do you know any drug dealers in the area, because I sure don't" Dean replied.

"No, I don't but I know someone who might" Katie replied and Dean and Adam looked over to her confused. "My dad"

Dean had been watching as Katie got dressed. She would look over to him ever so often knowing he wanted to say something, but was holding his tongue. She finally had enough and stopped in front of him as he sat on the bed.

"What?"

"I don't want you to do this" Dean replied and Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know that much" Katie said. "What's the reason this time, Tobias has given me a clean slate, I can walk in that building and they can't touch me"

"Yeah well that director guy still has it in for you" Dean said standing to his feet. "And if I remember well didn't want you anywhere near his agency, so how do you think he's going to take you just walking in the front door"

"I'm going to tell him the truth" Katie said folding her arms over her chest and Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Well a version of the truth"

Katie walked through the doors of NCIS, relieved that there wasn't a long line as always. She made it to the guard in minutes.

"ID ma'am" the guard asked and Katie rolled her eyes before reaching into her bag to give him her ID. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I'm here to visit with my father" Katie replied as the guard looked down to the photo. He looked back up to her before placing a hand on his gun and taking a step back.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to place your hands on your head" the guard said and all the passerbyers seemed to stop and all eyes went to Katie.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked. "Is this what happens to all your visitors?"

"Only the ones on NCIS' watch list" the guard replied. "Now put your hands on your head and I will not tell you again" Katie huffed before complying, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she did not have time for this. The guard reached behind him pulling out a pair of handcuffs before placing them on Katie's wrist and pushing them behind her back. Katie heard as he pushed the button on his walkie talkie. "I'm going to need someone to contact the director"

Katie found herself in a small holding room, a new guard standing in front of the door his eyes on her. She tilted her head to the side as she looked back to him, never batting an eye, something she could tell unnerved the man. The guard's cell phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Yes sir…. Yes sir" he hung up and walked over grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going now?" Katie asked but the guard remained silent.

"There a reason you wanted to see me Director?" Gibbs asked looking over to his boss who sat at his desk an annoying smirk on his face.

"There is agent Gibbs" Leon replied. "Please take a seat" Gibbs eyed the man suspiciously before taking a seat in one of the two chairs with a huff.

"Will this take long, I do have a case" Gibbs snapped when the Director's phone rang.

"Yes" Leon answered. "Thanks, send them in" Leon looked over to the door and Gibbs did the same just as it opened. The look on Gibbs' face when ten shades of pissed as he saw his daughter being escorted into the officer by a guard in handcuffs. Gibbs quickly stood to his feet.

"What the hell is this?" Gibbs asked looked between the director and his daughter. The director chose not to answer the question as he stood to his feet.

"You can uncuff her" Vance said to the guard who nodded before getting his key to remove the cuffs from Katie's wrists. "I'm sorry Mrs. Winchester, but I guess I thought you would've heard through the grapevine that you're no longer allowed on NCIS premises" Katie rubbed her sore wrists as the guard left.

"I did" Katie said before looking back over to the director. "But I needed to see Jet, there and I didn't have time to wait for him to get off" Leon looked over to Gibbs whose eyes were on the woman. She looked over to her father. "Hey"

"Hey" Gibbs replied as she seemed to look him over.

"More gray than I remember" Katie said looking to the man's hair and she noticed him crack a smile.

"Yeah, well, its mostly your fault" Gibbs replied and Katie shook her head before turning back to the director.

"You're his daughter" the director stated as a light bulb finally went off. Everything suddenly began making sense, and in this moment seeing the two side by side it was obvious. Katie and Gibbs shared a look.

"Papa?" Katie said and Gibbs only gave her an unamused look.

"Gibbs, explain!" the director snapped and the agent turned to him.

"What's there to explain, she's my daughter, what else do you want to know?" Gibbs asked and Leon looked between them still in a bit of shock.

"Why didn't you—" he shook his head. "Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Because Director" Katie said and he looked over to her. "It was none of your business"

"Well it is my business when there is an open investigation on you and key information like this is withheld!" the director snapped.

"Not withheld" Katie said. "You never asked and we never told, the identity of my parents were not relevant to your investigation, and since that investigation is now closed, it means even less now" Gibbs and Leon both looked at her with two very different expressions. The director's clearly annoyance as traits of his agent shown in his daughter. And Gibbs was amusement and pride. The director was seen as a pretty tough guy that not many would mouth off to. "Is there anything else you needed director, because I'm on a tight schedule here and I really need to talk to my father" Gibbs felt his chest puff out a bit at her declaration of him as her father. He knew she would always see Robert Carlson as her father, but this gave him hope that he could share the title. The director didn't respond as he took his seat. "Don't worry I won't be here very long" she looked over to Gibbs. "Shall we?" Gibbs nodded and without casting a glance over to his boss ushered his daughter out of the office, grabbing her bag that was placed on the assistants desk and onto the elevator. They'd only been riding down in seconds before Gibbs hit the emergency stop button and pulled his daughter into a hug. "Well I missed you too Jet" he pulled away keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked, they only question he wanted to ask her since all the craziness happened.

"I'm—" she tried to think of the right word and realized there was no word to describe how she was feeling. "I will get back to you on that, right now I need your help in finding a drug dealer" Gibbs looked at her confused. "It's not what you think, it's for Sam, and I'm really scared for him"

"Can't you use your—" Gibbs waved a hand. He'd know about the supernatural for a while, but some of the things he said was still weird. "Magic or whatever to find him?"

"The only way I can find him is if I tap into the connection we had" Katie said. "But in order for me to do that I'm going to have to open myself up to his demons, and I'm not sure I can do that" she sighed. "Which is why I came here, that is my last resort" Gibbs nodded. "Look if you're busy with a case or something—" Gibbs reached forward releasing the emergency stop.

"No, I'm here, whatever you need" Gibbs said and Katie looked over to him and smiled.

"Thanks, Jet" Katie said as the doors to the elevator slid open. She hadn't seen the team, well since they visited her after she had Hope, and that was almost 7 months ago. Something that hadn't registered until she walked into the bull pen and three sets of eyes went straight to her. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost" Katie said but all she got was silence. "Wait, you haven't, have you?" Tony was the first to stand to his feet and wordlessly wrap his arms around Katie in a tight hug. "Oh, I've missed you too Tony"

"You disappeared on us Kitty" Tony said still hugging the woman. "You broke the rules"

"I know, never be unreachable" Katie said as she pulled from the hug. "And any other circumstances I wouldn't but—"

"You husband and brother in law were wanted for the murders of numerous people" Tony said Katie nodded. "Still not a good excuse" he hugged her again and Katie laughed.

"Let her go before you squeeze the lice out of her Tony" Ziva said and Katie laughed again. She'd forgotten about the oh so funny Ziva- isms.

"It's life, Ziva" Tony said finally releasing Katie and turning to his partner. "How long have you been in this country and you still haven't picked someone of this stuff up"

"Whatever Tony" Ziva replied before walking over and giving Katie a hug. "I'm glad you're alright, we were all worried about you"

"Yeah, especially Abby" McGee said walking over to hug her too. "she's gonna be happy to see you"

"Well this really isn't a social visit" Katie said and they could all see the seriousness in her eyes. "I need your help"

"What's going on?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him.

"I think Sam's in trouble" Katie said. "Not your kind, but mine, and now we can't find him"

"How can we help with your sort of problem?" Tony asked. "Isn't usually the other way around?"

"It is, but now you guys have something I need" Katie said as she turned to McGee. "Tim, I need you to search for all known prescription drug dealers in the Montana area, closer to Whitefish" they all looked to her confused. "Look this is sort of important, Sam's having issues and he's looking for answers in all the wrong places" McGee nodded before going over to his computer.

"I can check waves, see if anyone's seen anyone matching Sam in any shady areas" Tony said walking back over to his desk. "Don't worry, we'll find him" Katie nodded.

"I don't have any contacts in the area, but I do have some that might know something" Ziva said walking over to her desk and picking up her phone as well.

Katie felt a hand on her back and looked over to see Gibbs looking down to her.

"We'll find him" Gibbs said before placing a kiss on her head before going over to his desk to try some of his own contacts. Katie just stood in the middle of the bull pen pacing back and forth as the agents worked. She knew that Gibbs and his team were good, but after long Katie began to lose hope that they would have any luck finding him.

"That's the last one" Tony said looking over to Katie. "I got nothing" he turned to Ziva, who only shook her head. They all turned to McGee.

"I'm still checking the database" McGee replied to their unasked questions. "There aren't a lot of names coming up, that's a pretty secluded area, just farmland mostly"

"There's got to be something—" Katie placed a hand on her forehead, the headache she'd been trying to will to go away getting worse. Closing her eyes, the image of Sam frantically running flashed in her head.

"Hey" Gibbs said grabbing her arm. "what's wrong?" Katie didn't reply as she intently watched Sam running. She looked around to see what he was running from, but didn't see anything. She gasped at the sight of Sam running into the street and being hit head on by a car.

Her eyes snapped open to see everyone's eyes on her. She knew they were confused and curious but right now there was no time. She turned to Tony who was now on his feet standing behind his desk.

"Tony I need you to check the hospitals in the area for anyone matching Sam's description" Katie said. "He's been hurt, he was hit by a car" Tony sat down to his computer and typed away.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked and she looked to him and nodded.

"Found him" Tony said and Katie walked over behind the man and looked over his shoulder to the computer.

"Thanks" Katie said giving him a kiss on the back of the head. She looked over to the rest of the team. "All of you, thanks" she headed out of the bull pen.

"Hey" Gibbs said moving to catch up to her. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet" Katie said as she pressed the elevator button. "I'm going to play this one by ear"

"don't do anything stupid" Gibbs said before placing a kiss on her head.

"Impossible" Katie replied as the doors slid open.

"I'm serious" Gibbs said and she could tell that he really was. She gave him a nod before stepping onto the elevator. "And come back for a real visit, one where you sit and talk and bring my granddaughter"

"I will" Katie said as the door slid closed. As soon as they did she took out her cell phone and dialed Dean. "It's me, I know where he is"

Katie stood in front of the hospital. Dean had barely convinced her to wait for him to get there before she went in. She knew he was just as worried as Gibbs was, that she would do something stupid. She turned when she heard the sound of an engine, to see Dean pulling up in the mustang.

"Hey" Katie said walking over. "Adam's with Hope?"

"Yeah" Dean replied as he got out of the car. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure" Katie said as they walked toward the hospital. "I saw him running from something, then he ran into the street and was hit by a car"

"Look, I'm going to make sure he's ok" Dean said as they stood at the doors of the hospital. "Wait here"

"What?" Katie asked. "Dean no, I'm going in there with you to make sure he's ok"

"If he's really as bad off as I think, you and him in the same room might be bad" Dean said and Katie shook her head.

"Key word, might be" Katie said. "Dean something has been going on with Sam for a while now, and enough is enough, I'm going to do something about this"

"No" Dean replied placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look we'll talk about this when I get back, I need to make sure he's ok" Dean turned and walked into the hospital without giving Katie a chance to respond. Katie just shook her head in annoyance. She hated when he did this. When he ordered her around like a child. She knew he did it because he cared, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She'd been pacing back and forth for what felt like forever when Dean stormed out of the hospital.

"Is he alright?" Katie asked.

"Physically, yeah, just some cuts and bruises" Dean said. "But mentally—"

"That bad?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "Dean, I know you're worried but I want to see him"

"Princess, no, not until we make sure that it's our last option" Dean said. "Bobby knew a lot of people, maybe there's someone who can help him"

"Dean, I can help him" Katie said. "I know I can help him, just let me see him"

"Ok, you do this, what happens to you?" Dean asked and Katie didn't say anything. "When you tell me there's a way for you to help him that ends with both of you coming out of this unhinged, then we can talk but until then, we should get back to the cabin" Dean began walking toward the car. Katie grumbled looking back to the hospital. She knew he was right. She didn't know how it would affect her, but she did know that they had to help Sam. She shook her head and turned to follow her husband.

Pacing back and forth, Katie would look over to her husband as he would cross off person after person who couldn't help him.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" Dean says sarcastically before hanging up the phone. Before crossing another name off the list.

"Someone has to know something" Adam says from the other side of the table.

"Guys—" Katie says but before she could even say the words, they were interrupting.

"No" they said and Katie let out a puff of air before turning and going to check on Hope. Adam waited until she was gone before turning back to his brother.

"Dean" Adam said and Dean looked up from Bobby's journal. "You can not let her do it"

"I know that" Dean said standing to his feet. "You don't think I know that" he began walking into the kitchen for a beer.

"That's not what I said, it's just she has a way of—"

"Doing it anyway" Dean replied opening the beer. "I know"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Adam asked and Dean looked over to him as he walked back over.

"The truth, there's not much I can do" Dean said sitting back in his chair, and sitting his beer on the table. "The one thing I've learned about my wife over these years is that when she finds an opportunity to help, she does it, no matter how frustrating it is and no matter what I say"

"But we have no idea—"

"I know" Dean interrupted.

"So, we should probably do something right?" Adam asked and Dean looked over to his brother confused and then it hit him what he was asking.

"Adam, something else I've learned from my wife, she doesn't like being forced to do anything" Dean said. Adam simply nodded as Dean picked up his beer when a business card fell to the floor.

"Hi, there my precious girl" Katie said smiling down to Hope who sat in a small play pen in the corner of their room. Katie couldn't believe how fast the little girl was growing, and soon she would be a whole year old. "Your daddy is worried mommy doesn't know what she's doing" Katie sighed as she watched her daughter playing with her toys. "But I do, I know what's at risk, but I don't doubt that I can I handle it" Katie heard the door of the cabin open and stood to her feet to see what was going on. She walked out to find Adam alone. "Where's Dean?"

"We think we may have found someone to help Sam" Adam said and Katie tilted her head to the side. "So guy, a healer named Emmanuel"

"Never heard of him" Katie said walking toward her brother in law. "And he just left without me, no word nothing"

"Well he figures the further you are away from this, the less likely you'll try anything" Adam said and Katie shook her head turning her back to him. "Don't be mad"

"I'm not—" Katie said turning back to him in time to see the man still the syringe in her arm. She looked down to her arm and then back up to him. Stumbling backwards, she tried to keep focused as everything seemed to be blurring away. "What did you—" even her words seemed too hard to speak. "Adam—" her legs were getting weak and she could feel them giving out on her. Adam arms wrapped around her pulling slash dragging her to lay on the couch.

"It's the only way, I'm sorry" Adam said and it's the last words Katie heard before everything went black.

_"She doesn't look like much" a voice echo's around Katie. It was clearly female, that much Katie could tell._

_"They never do" another voice responded. This one male. "But she is the one he chose"_

_"I'm just not sure" the female replied. "I've heard stories, but she doesn't seem to fit the description" there was a short pause and Katie opened her eyes to see a dark haired man and blonde woman staring down to her. She looked around to see that she was lying in grass. She looked back up to the faces when two names forced themselves out of her mouth._

_"Hester" she breathed and the woman looked at the man before turning back to Katie. Katie turned to the man. "Inias"_

_"Told you it was her" Inias says a smirk on his face as they continue to stare down to her._

_"Where am I" Katie asked._

_"No idea" Hester says looking around the field of grass and wildflowers. "My guess, this is a dream"_

_"Ok, and how are you here?" Katie asked looking up to the both familiar and unfamiliar faces that looked down to her._

_"Not sure" the man replied. "But if memory serves me right, we can only be here if invited"_

_"And who invited you?" Katie asked and both Inias and Hester smiled down to her and shook their heads._

_"Are you sure it's her?" Hester asked looking over to Inias. "Because by now I would assume she'd completely understand her powers"_

_"she's half human" Inias suggests with a shrug. "They're always slow to catch on"_

_"Yeah, I'm still here" Katie said as she listened to them talk about her as if she wasn't still lying there on the ground. She sat up and pushed herself to stand in front of the man and woman, who kept their eyes on her. "Ok, so somehow, I brought you here, why?"_

_"You already know that" Hester said shaking her head. "You know who we are and our purpose"_

_"Which we should be getting back to so if you'll excuse us" Inias said before disappearing. Hester stood there for a moment just staring at Katie as if she were trying to solve some sort of puzzle._

_"what?" Katie asked._

_"I don't see it" Hester says and Katie cocks an eyebrow at the woman's words._

_"See what?" Katie asked._

_"The champion we've been hearing stories about since we were young" Hester replied. Katie slightly nodded._

_"Well stick around, the show's far from over" Katie said. The woman smirked slightly before disappearing, leaving Katie there alone in the strange dream. She wondered why she wasn't waking up when she turned and saw someone standing in the distance, their back to her. She took a step toward them, when she was blinded by light._

"No, she's fine" Adam's voice seemed louder than what Katie remember. "Look I'm sorry, I should've told you, but it was the only way to make sure" she heard the man huff. "Dean, I gave her enough to knock her out for a few hours, that's it, which should give you enough time to find this Emmanuel guy and save Sam before she even wakes up" He was silent for a moment, as he listened to his brother. "She'll probably be upset, but she'll be safe, hey you should be thanking me—" there was another pause. "What do you mean it wasn't my place, she's—" another pause from Dean interrupting. "You don't think I know that"

Katie opened her eyes to find herself not lying down but sitting in a chair. She blinked a bit trying focus as she dropped her head to see the witch's trap drawn below her. She groaned in annoyance and obviously Adam heard her.

"Crap, I think she's awake" Adam said walking over to her. She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Yeah, she's definitely awake" he noticed her eyes still seemed heavy as they barely stayed open. "I thought I did give her enough, maybe enough wasn't enough—I know I'm not going to give her more" he shook his head. "Look I'll call you back" he snapped his phone closed and knelt down in front of Katie. "I'm sorry, but you have a tendency to save everyone even if it means sacrificing yourself" Katie didn't say anything as she looked back to him. "Trust me some day you're going to thank me"

"Probably" Katie mumbled and a small smile came to his lips. "But it won't matter, since you'll probably be dead first" the smile was gone and was replaced by a flash of fear as he stood to his feet. "Get me out of this circle"

"Ok" Adam said and Katie knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Not now, when Dean finds this Emmanuel guy and they see Sam"

"You're being stupid" Katie said stretching her arms over her head. Adam watched her carefully as if she were about to do something, but that was impossible. He made sure he drew the circle perfectly, actually triple checking all the symbols.

"No, you're being stupid" Adam said taking a seat on the couch across from her. "You want to save Sam and you don't care how you do it" he shook his head. "I mean really what were you going to do?"

"I don't know" Katie said leaning back in her chair. "But the best plans are always spontaneous" Adam only shook his head in annoyance when they heard the cries from Hope in the other room. "My daughter is crying" Adam stood to his feet.

"I'll check on her" Adam said before walking to check on Hope. Katie shook her head.

"Strike one, was drugging me and trapping me, strike two is making me unable to see to my child when she needs me, strike three Adam you're going to be sorry" Katie called over her shoulder. Soon Hope's cries quieted down and she sighed as she heard the footsteps heading toward her.

"She dropped the bunny" Adam said before taking his seat across from Katie.

"I have to pee" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. It was the oldest trick in the book, but maybe he didn't know that.

"Be my guest" Adam said sitting back on the couch folding his arms over his chest.

"You really are going to make me go right here?" Katie asked and he only shrugged. "Yep, I'm definitely going to enjoying kicking your ass" she shook her head. "This is the drackoff all over again"

"The what?"Adam asked and Katie shook her head.

"Drackoff demon?" Katie said. "Have you read any of the books I gave to you?" he just shrugged and Katie rolled her eyes. "Demon, able to hypnotize you yada yada, I hunted one with your brothers, and had the great idea that I would use myself as bait"

"That's a stupid idea" Adam replied and Katie glared over to him.

"The plan was fool proof" Katie said. "But we'll never know, Dean trapped me in a witch's circle in the middle of some dirty alley while he and Sam went and killed the demon"

"Well seeing as you're still alive, I don't see what's wrong" Adam replied and Katie shook her head.

"You wouldn't" Katie said. "None of you would" she closed her eyes and sighed. "I am not like most people you know"

"We know that" Adam said and Katie opened her eyes.

"No you don't because if you did you would realize that I don't need all of this protection" Katie said. "I am a witch, and a damn good one, I have been my entire life, so I can honestly tell you that I do not need protection from the big bad world"

"You think we're protecting you from the world?" Adam asked now leaning forward in his seat. Katie looked to him confused. "The world's not your problem Katie, you are" he sighed. "We're not trying to protect you from the world, we're trying to protect you from yourself" he shook his head. "Despite what you may believe, you are your own worst enemy and for someone reason you're determined to destroy yourself in the name of justice"

"That's ridiculous" Katie says shaking her head.

"Is it?" Adam asked. "Ok, then tell me, name me a time where you didn't see sacrificing yourself as the answer to everyone's problems" Katie looked at him and couldn't find and answer. He couldn't be right, because if her was right then—he just couldn't be right.

"You're right" Katie said, her voice almost a whisper. "You wanna know the reason behind my madness?" Adam just looked over to her. "It's because I'd rather sacrifice myself then watch the people I love die, because when face with the choice between me and the world, I'd choose the world, no matter how much it's screwed me over, and I have no idea why" she shook her head.

"you can't save everyone" Adam said and Katie gave a snort.

"I haven't heard that one in a while" Katie replied looking back over to him. "I know I can't save everyone, but I can save Sam and that's enough for me right now"

"Why can't you understand that, we're not going to let you do this, because we're not choosing between you and Sam" Adam said. "That's not how this is going to go"

"You're right" Katie said leaning forward in her seat. "Because the choice of what I do or do not do was never yours, and it's not Dean's, it is and will always be mine" Adam just stood to his feet and walked away.

And so their day continued in silence. After that conversation their wasn't much to be said. It wasn't until later in the afternoon when Adam got another call from Dean. Katie craned her neck trying to listen in as best as she could.

"You're kidding me?" Adam said. "And you're sure it's him?" he was silent for a moment. "Right, look if he can help then he's are only shot, call me when you guys get there"

"What's going?" Katie asked as Adam hung up the phone.

"Dean found Emmanuel" Adam said walking over. "Except it's not who he expected" he sat down in the couch.

"Right" Katie said and Adam looked over to her confused.

"You know?" Adam asked. "How?"

"My head's full of magic Adam" Katie said. "Sometimes I see things I assume aren't real, because they can't be real, and rarely does it turn out that the impossible is possible"

"Like Cas surviving the exploding leviathans?" Adam asked. "And you didn't think this was something we should know?"

"I just told you that I didn't know if I should believe it" Katie snapped. "I do not tell you everything I see because if I did we'd be chasing shadow figures in a mysterious field" she shook her head. "I do not have to explain myself to you Adam"

"You're right you don't" Adam said. "What you do have to do is stay in that circle until Cas and Dean, get to Sam"

"He doesn't remember" Katie sighed. "All this time that's passed, he doesn't remember any of it, so tell me how is an amnesic angel going to help Sam?" Adam didn't say anything as he stood to his feet this time walking outside.

Katie found herself sitting in the middle of the room alone. She looked down to the witch's trap and had to admit how well drawn it was. If she were pissed right now, she'd be totally proud of the kid. But there were flaws in his plan, flaws she noticed the moment she gained focus. She could escape, but she was giving them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Cas could help Sam, but if he couldn't then she would.

She was in deep thought when Adam walked back in. Looking over toward the window Katie noticed the sun going down.

"I brought food" Adam said and Katie looked over to see him holding a large greasy paper bag. "And I got you fries"

"No thank you, all this being held captive has taken away my appetite" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest.

"Well suit yourself" Adam said pulling out his chair at the table as he sat and began going at his own burger and fries. Katie glared over to him.

"You know people in your situation would be a little more scared" Katie said and he glanced over to her. "I put fear in a lot of people"

"Not me" Adam said before taking another bite of his burger.

"Well then you're as dumb as people say" Katie replied and Adam turned to her.

"What people?" Adam asked and Katie chuckled. He only shook his head before ignoring her again.

"I knew this would happen" Katie sighed. "I told you this was going to happen, and now you're too attached"

"I'm not too attached" Adam replied not even looking over to her.

"Yes you are" Katie said looking over to him. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but look at me Adam" he looked over to her. "You trapped me here so I can't leave"

"So you can't go and do something stupid" Adam corrected. "That's all this is, once Cas and Dean help Sam, then you're free to go"

"And this was the only way you saw this happening?" Katie asked.

"Please, the moment Dean left you would've been in that hospital right now" Adam snapped turning to look over at her. "This was necessary, it shouldn't have to be, but it is, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go feed my niece" Adam walked over to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of milk and a small jar of baby food before heading to the bedroom.

The rest of the night was spent with Adam sitting from across the room, trying his best not to fall asleep. Katie could see the man's heavy's eyes and shook her head.

"Adam, just go to sleep" Katie said looking around. "I mean where am I going to go?"

"I'm fine" Adam said and Katie just rolled her eyes. Soon it didn't matter because just a couple minutes later the man's eyes were closing as his head laid back on the couch. Once he was asleep, Katie reached into her pocket for her cell phone and dialing her husband.

_"Hello?" his gruff voice answered._

"Tell Adam to let me go" Katie said skipping over the greeting and getting to the point.

_"Princess—"_

"Tell Adam to let me go" Katie repeated her voice trying to remain a whisper, but the annoyance was clear.

_"He won't listen" Dean said. "He's just as worried about you as I am, he just decided to do something about it"_

"Oh, you mean like you leaving without a word?" Katie asked. He didn't say anything. "Tell Adam to let me go"

_"No" Dean replied. "Because I don't want him to let you go, I want to get Cas to Sam so he can fix him and then everything will be fine"_

"You think so?" Katie asked angrily, snapping Adam awake. He looked over to her rubbing his eyes and noticing she was on her phone. "Well then I guess we're gonna find out" She snapped her phone close and looked over to Adam.

"What's happening?" Adam asked.

"One hour" Katie replied.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"That's how long you have before I'm gone" Katie said leaning back in her chair and folding her arms over her chest.

"How-?" Adam asked and Katie didn't say anything. Well the temptation to sleep went away from the man as he watched her closely. She was bluffing. That's what he was saying in his head. He made the trap perfectly, there was no way she could escape it. And so he waited ever so often glancing down at his watch. Once his watch showed him five minutes he looked over to her. "Why do you want to do this so badly?" he shook his head. "You don't have to, Cas can put the wall up"

"That walls been crumbling for months, and now there's barely a veil keeping your brother sane" Katie replied. "Adam, two years ago, an angel, someone who I believed was my friend at the time, gave me the most important mission I was ever given" she stood to her feet and Adam quickly did the same.

"What are you—"

"He said that there are these brothers who have this great destiny, and that there are things out there that would love nothing more than to see them gone" she smiled. "So he asked if I would look out for them, and at first I rejected the whole thing, I mean why would I just drop my entire life to look after some hunters" she shrugged. "But in the end I was curious and so I went and I met these two guys, one who would've loved nothing more than for me to just fall off the planet completely and the other who against everything he was taught, what he was made to believe, just wanted to be my friend"

"Katie—" she turned and walked over to the chair sliding it to the edge of the circle.

"So I'm going to turn this in to a lesson" she said looking over her shoulder to Adam. "Your trap is good, beyond good really, but never ever trap a witch, demon or whatever with anything, chair, bed, book whatever, nothing, because believe that their time will be spent on them thinking of how they can use that object to escape" Katie climbed on top of the chair, placing a foot on the back on the chair and pushing forward so the chair fell backward giving her a bridge out of the circle.

"So that's it?" Adam asked and she turned to him from the other side of the circle.

"You know this whole time, you and Dean have been assuming that I can't save Sam without risking myself" Katie said. "Did you even think for a second that maybe I could?"

"Do you?" Adam asked taking a step toward her. "Because if you do then go, go bring back my brother, and be there with him" Katie only looked at him for a moment before disappearing. Adam stood there in the living room alone, as he began to say a silent prayer.

Katie arrived in a room to see Sam strapped to a table, and a dead demon on floor. There standing above him was Cas. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Dean running in the room.

"Katie, what—" he looked over to Sam. "Sam!" Dean took a step toward his brother who seemed completely out of it.

"You're not real" Sam muttered his eyes not focused on anyone in the room.

"Cas, do something" Dean urged looking over to the angel.

"I can't" Cas said his eyes on Sam, the guilt too clear.

"What do you mean you can't" Dean snapped. He looked up to see Katie moving to the other side of Sam's bed. "Hey, Princess—"

"He never told me" Katie said looking down to Sam. "He said there's a reason he trusted me when we first met, he said he saw something and he never told me" she looked over to her husband.

"There's nothing there" Cas said but the couple only looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. "Because it crumbled. The pieces got crushed to dust by whatever's happening inside his head right now."

"So we take it out of his head" Katie said turning to the angel. He looked at her confused before he understood.

"No, it's too dangerous" Cas replied.

"What's too dangerous?" Dean asked looking between the two. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"She wants to shift it" Cas said and Dean looked to him confused.

"What's that?"

"I can do this" Katie said rubbing her hands together.

"Wait, what are you about to do?" Dean asked again and she looked over to him.

"I'm about to give you your brother back" Katie said as she looked back down to Sam. Dean shook his head as he began to walk around the bed with the full intent of throwing his wife over his shoulder and carrying her out of this room. She must have known his intentions because before he could reach her, she reached out a hand and froze the man in place.

"You mustn't do this" Castiel urged and Katie looked over to him. "This is my fault, I did this, I will, fix this" Katie only smiled at him and it totally puzzled the angel. When his memories came back, he remembered all of the awful things he did to her and here she was smiling at him.

"This is not how you make up for your past Cas" Katie said before looking down to her brother in law.

"Then how?" Castiel asked but she continued to look down to Sam.

"What's happening to Sam has crushed everything inside of him" she looked over to the angel. "And that has to take a lot of something to do" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Which I'm fully equipped to handle, thanks to your father" he nodded. "But I have no idea how long it's going to last, so I'm going to need you to search for the solution to get rid of this crazy once and for all"

"And what are you going to do?" Cas asked.

"Contain" Katie said. She turned to her husband. "He's is going to be angry, but you will assure him that I'm fine, that I am strong and that if anyone can handle this I can"

"I don't know that for sure—"

"Then you lie" Katie said and the angel nodded. Katie gave him a nod before looking back down to Sam. "Sam?"

"Not real" he mumbled. "You're not real" she took a deep breath.

"I almost forgot" Katie said turning to her frozen husband. "This is going to freak him out, but it's only temporary"

"What?" Castiel asked and before he knew it, Katie had brought her lips to Dean's as a light seemed to travel from her body to his. She pulled away and Dean blinked at her, now unfrozen.

"What just happened?" Dean asked and Katie only smiled before turning to Sam and bringing her hands to the sides of his head. Dean and Castiel watched as Katie's hands lit up as she clenched her eyes closed. "Princess?" Dean grabbed Katie's shoulders and pulled her away from Sam. They all just stood there in silence as Sam sat up from the bed and looked at the three set of eyes on him. It was the angel that surprised him the most.

"Cas?" Sam said before looking over to his brother whose hands still gripped Katie's shoulders. "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Dean said looking over to his brother. "Are you ok?" Sam nodded before looking to Katie, who's eyes were still clenched closed. Dean moved around her to stand in front of her bringing his hands to her arms. "Katie, look at me" she didn't respond. "What did she do?" Dean asked turning to Cas. "Is she alright?"

"She's—" the angel doubted if telling the lie would be the best thing in this situation. But he promised her. "She's—"

"I'm fine" Katie said releasing a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see her husband staring back at her clearly worried. "I'm good"

"You sure?" Dean asked and Katie nodded giving him a weak smile. He looked at her for a moment, knowing the true answer wouldn't be said. He looked in her eyes for a moment searching for the truth.

"Guys?" Sam said and they turned to him. "Maybe we should get out of here" Dean nodded turning back to Katie, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her with him out the door.

The next morning Katie was up with the sun, while everyone in the cabin was sound asleep. They all looked at her with worried eyes, but she smiled, hoping to reassure them.

"You're not fine" a voice said from beside her and she turned to the angel.

"No, I'm not" Katie said. "You find anything?"

"Nothing" Castiel replied. "Not yet anyways" Katie nodded before turning to the rising sun.

"Without your powers—"

"I know" Katie replied. "But I'm more dangerous with them right now" she placed her hands on the railing of the porch.

"I think he's more dangerous with them" Castiel said and Katie cracked a smile and turned to him. "I will find a way to help you" Katie nodded and in an instant he was gone. Katie turned back to the sun as it rose over the tree.

"_Well Saint Katherine is at it again" a voice says from beside her, but she doesn't turn to him. "This must make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside huh?" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know I think I like it better here, than with Sam anyways, you and me deserve each other" she cracked a smile and opened her eyes and turned to the hallucination._

"I wouldn't get too comfortable" Katie said. "You won't be staying long" He smiled back to her.

_"Long enough" he replied and nudged his head to the cabin. "Why don't we go inside, I've been dying to meet little Hope" the smile left Katie's face. "C'mon I've been itching for a game of peek a boo"_

"You can't—" Katie said completely turning to him. "She can't see you, you can't hurt her, you're in me"

_"You know you're connected to a lot of people, old Deany boy and Sam and Adam" Hallucifer said with a smirk. "But none of them even compare to the connection you have with that little girl" he nudged his head again. "C'mon, she should get use to me, I'm going to be around for awhile" Katie glared at him._

"No, you won't" Katie said before turning to the house. She looked at the door, long in hard. She'd been racking her brain for the true down side to this whole thing. Lucifer's nagging, she could deal with, but if Hope somehow was affected, she wouldn't forgive herself. The door swung open and out walked a barely awake Dean, who stood in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers looking over to his wife.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked walking over to Katie.

_"Tell him we've been having our own little party" Hallucifer said, but Katie ignored him._

"I couldn't sleep" Katie said placing her hands on Dean's chest. She looked up to his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Dean said then shrugged. "I feel great actually, which is weird actually"

"If you only knew" Katie muttered. She felt Dean's grip tighten around her waist and she looked back to his eyes.

"What's going on?" Dean asked. She needed to tell him something, something he would believe.

"I—" she sighed. "I think I found something, on the whole Roman front"

"Really?" Dean asked. She could see the smile already forming. "What is it?"

"And inside man" Katie lied. She was just pulling out lie after lie at this point and she hated it. She hated that she had to do this. "Someone who may have some information on how to end our whole leviathan problem"

"Ok, I can get the guys up and then we can get ready to leave" Dean said and Katie shook her head.

"No" Katie replied. "They only trust me, if I go there with you guys, he could run and then the only lead we have will be gone"

"You're not going after this guy on your own" Dean said. "This could be a trick, this guy playing you right into Dick's hands"

"I'll play it smart" Katie said. "I go there get the information and then I'm back here" she gave him a reassuring smile.

_"You know you're a little too good at this lying thing" Hallucifer said dropping his head on Katie's shoulder. "You think he knows that about the woman he married" he chuckled. "Maybe deep down there is a darkness inside of you princess" she tried her best to ignore him as she smiled up to Dean._

"Dean, this could be the shot we were looking for" Katie said. "We could finally end this, and get back to having that life that was taken from us" Dean looked at her long and hard as if debating if he should agree to this.

"Ok" Dean said. She could tell that he didn't want to, but even the thought that all of this could be over was enough for him. "fine, but you're there and back, two days, got it?"

"Got it?" Katie said with a nod as he leaned forward a pressed a kiss to her lips.

_"Liar, liar" Hallucifer taunted. "Pants on fire"_

"I should go" Katie said reaching down to pick up her bag.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to the guys?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"I don't want to wake them, Sam seriously needs his sleep, and Adam—" she shook her head. "Adam's not my friend at the moment"

"His heart was in the right place" Dean said. "He wanted to protect you"

"I know" Katie said with tight smile. "Look I'll call when I get there, and you'll probably blow up my phone, every hour until I'm back"

"Make sure you pick up" Dean said and Katie nodded. Katie turned when she remembered she didn't have her cool tricks. She reached into her bag and pulled out the keys to the car.

"You know I think I'm going to take the stang" Katie said. "I feel like you've driven more than I have and it's my car"

"You sure?" Dean asked. "I mean it would be faster if you just did your thing, wouldn't it" Katie shrugged.

"Yeah" Katie said. "But I think I would kind of enjoy the drive" Dean nodded. Something wasn't right, he knew it, but he couldn't figure out what.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked. "If you're not, you need to tell me"

"Babe, I'm fine" Katie said pressing another kiss to his lips. "I'll be back before you know it" she turned and began walking down the stairs to the car. She opened the car door and turned to her husband. "Oh, and give Hope a kiss goodbye for me"

"Yeah, I will" Dean said. There was something telling him, not to let her go. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. He didn't know how he could feel it, but he could. She climbed into the car and started the engine. It wasn't until he saw her backing out, that he noticed someone sitting in the passenger seat beside her. He blinked a bit, because there was no way—he climbed down the stairs. "Princess!" he called but either she heard him and ignored him, or couldn't hear him, but she didn't stop as she turned the car around. "Katie!" he called but she was already driving away. "Damnit!"

"Dean" Dean turned at the sound of his name to see his brother standing at the top of the porch looking down to him, with expressions of exhaustion and confusion. Sam noticed the car in the distance. "What's going on, where's Katie?" Dean turned around to see the car getting further and further away. "Dean?"

"Son of a bitch!' Dean snapped jumping back with the branch of a tree came crashing down to the ground beside him. Dean looked down to the branch before turning to his brothers.

"Dean did you just—" Sam started.

"No way" Adam said looking over to his older brother.

"What the hell did you do princess?" Dean whispered.

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

**KATIE: Really?**

**DWH: Don't question my genius please. **

**KATIE: Writers *sighs***

**A/N: Thanks for Reading!**

***** ALSO I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED AND WILL BE POSTING IT BY THE END OF THE WEEK... OR SOONER IF I'M CONVINCED THAT THE WAIT WOULD BE TOO CRUEL FOR YOU GUYS*****


	18. Misery

**Katie: So what's next?**

**DWH: You'll see**

**Katie: Why can't you just tell me?**

**DWH: Because...There's no fun in knowing, remember?**

**A/N: Well I'm back and here you are.**

* * *

Katie tightened her eyes closed, trying to find something inside to lock the hallucination down. She'd built walls before to keep things in their place, so this should be a piece of cake. But it wasn't. Her fists tightened the blanket in hands as he continued his rendition of 'It's raining Men'. She was ready to find a gun and just blow her brains out. She cracked open her eyes and there he was. Freaking Lucifer staring at her smiling, that smile that always annoyed the hell out of her.

"So, any requests?" he asked and Katie stood to her feet. Looking over the windows she made sure the salt lines were still in place. She had to lay them a bunch of times, because each time she did it, Freakin Lucifer would make her believe he was messing them up. Fortunately she realized this before she ran out of salt. She turned and looked over to her cell phone, which she took the battery out of so it couldn't be traced. "You should call him, tell him how much fun we're having" She looked over to the hallucination. "But then you'd have to admit that you're nothing but a liar, and that you've been held up in some hole in the wall hotel for this past week while he's been worried sick about his poor princess"

"I didn't think one person or whatever the hell you are could be so annoying, but seriously could you be quiet for just five minutes?" Katie asked and he laughed before starting up another song. Which he sang at the top of his lungs. Katie placed her hands over ears and tightened her eyes closed. She had the powers to bury him, but for some reason she couldn't.

"It's because he doesn't belong here" a voice said and Katie opened her eyes to see a familiar girl. Katie assumed that transferring her powers didn't include Lux. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I was helping Sam" Katie said looking over to the bed to find the hallucination gone.

"No, not with that" Lux said and Katie turned back to her. "That was stupid yeah, but I could deal with that, but giving your powers to Dean!" she shook her head. "You might as well have given them to a monkey."

"Hey, I'm dancing the line between sanity and insanity and didn't think having that much fire power was smart" Katie replied. "And since I trust him more than anyone" Lux scoffed. "What?"

"I don't get it " Lux said. "I mean he cheated on you with an Amazon for pete's sake and then he knocked her up and you're telling me you trust him with something this important"

"It wasn't him" Katie replied. It was the justification she kept telling herself, what she had to tell herself.

"Yeah, yeah" Lux said taking a seat on the table that sat in the room.

"So?" Katie asked. "Is he gone?"

"No" Lux said shaking her head. "You brought him here, so you will have to figure out how to get rid of him"

"How?" Katie asked.

"How am I supposed to know, he's to product of darkness" Lux said. "And you brought him here, you should've let the angel take him"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "It's not his burden to take"

"But it's yours?" Lux asked. "I've been here watching everything you've done for them, when is it enough?" she through her hands in the air. "You took the man's crazy, and now this thing is eating away at you" she shook her head. "For some reason you seem to forget that even with the powers, you are only human"

"I will find a way to end him" Katie said. It was the thought that ran through her mind. Her mantra. She will end him and then everything will be back to the way it is. Not normal, or great, just better.

"How does he get you?" Lux asked and Katie looked to her confused. "Dick Roman, if it is at all possible for him to finally get his paws over you, how does he do it?"

"I'll have to be totally off my rocker" Katie said the certainty of her answer suddenly sinking in.

"Right now you're vulnerable, you have no powers, and you're slowly going crazy" Lux said. "You cannot fix this one alone"

"What do I do?" Katie asked running her hands through her hair. "Castiel is searching all over for answers, and I'm here trying to not blow my brains out, so if there is something else I could be doing, then please tell me"

"Fine, as much as I hate saying this" Lux sighed. "The longer you stay locked up in this room, the easier it will be for you hallucination to overcome you" she stood to her feet. "You need someone here to keep you, well here" she looked over to the phone. "You need some with powers who can protect you in case word gets out that one of the most powerful beings is held up in this hotel room alone, and helpless" Lux turned back to Katie. "You need to call him"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "I'm not risking him getting hurt because of me"

"What are you talking about, he's walking around with your powers, that lessens the chance of him getting hurt" Lux replied.

"I have you" Katie said. "You're enough, just don't go anywhere, and keep the bastard locked away for as long as possible"

"Don't you get it" Lux said. "I'm connected to you, I'm here yes, but the moment you start losing touch with reality, you won't even know I'm here, and I become obsolete" she shook her head. "And I don't want to be obsolete so stop being so freaking caring and call your husband and tell him to get his ass here because you need him" and with that Lux was gone

"No" Katie said shaking her head. She sat back on the edge of the bed.

"You tell her sister" a voice crept up from beside Katie. She didn't need to turn to know who it was, Lux was playing dirty. "Don't let her rain on our parade, wait—" he stood to his feet. "That gives me an idea" Katie looked over to him to see a trumpet appear in his hand. "I should warn you I'm terrible" and with that he brought the instrument to his lips, and Katie placed her hands over her ears and sinking down onto the bed.

Sam, Dean and Adam currently stood around the shattered lamp that once sat in the cabin's living room. Adam's eyes looked over to Dean who just stared blankly at the lamp.

"Ok" Adam said breaking the silence. "I think its fair to say that Dean did that" Dean looked over to his brother.

"You think!" Dean snapped. "Better question would be how"

"Katie" Sam said and Dean turned to him. "Remember when she would get really upset and things would just explode and catch fire" Sam turned to his brother. "You were just upset and then the lamp" Sam sighed. "I think Katie gave you her powers Dean" Dean looked back down to the lamp and then down to his hands before shaking his head.

"This cannot be happening" Dean said.

"Look I know you're freaking out, but maybe we could use this" Sam said and Dean turned to him. "You have her powers maybe you could use them to find her"

"Sam I can't walk into a room without breaking something, and you want me to use them to find her!" Dean snapped. "I swear sometimes I don't understand that woman!" Dean turned his back and began to walk out of the room.

"Even I don't understand this one" Adam said and Sam turned to him. Adam looked over to his brother, who's guilty expression never faltered for this entire week. "What?"

"It's him" Sam said and Adam knew he was referring to the hallucination. "She's afraid of what could happen if he gets to her, and she has those powers"

"That could be really bad" Adam said. Sam just shook his head before going back over to his laptop. Katie was a person of habit, someone who would return to places she frequented, which is why he was currently calling around to different hotels that she'd stayed.

Dean walked into their bedroom where he found his daughter standing, holding onto the edge of her playpen. He smiled over to her before walking over and picking her up into his arms.

"I know you miss her pumpkin" Dean whispered as the girl played with his fingers. "I miss her too" he sighed before placing a kiss on top of the girl's head. "Don't worry, I'm going to find her and—"

Dean's words were cut off by the sight of a hotel room. One that looked ransacked. Things were all over the place, as the sound of bad trumpet playing filled the room. Turning his head Dean saw, curled up in the corner was his wife, rocking back and forth her eyes closed.

Dean came back to reality as he felt Hope lie her head back on his chest. He looked down to her scooting her closer to him.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'm going to bring her back" Dean said before standing to his feet and sitting Hope back in his play pen. He turned and took a deep breath before looking up to the ceiling. "Look I know you know what's going on Cas, so get your ass down here!" nothing happened and Dean shook his head. "After everything you did, you owe me!" Dean heard the sound of wings fluttering and soon appeared the angel.

"Dean" Castiel greeted.

"Where is she?" Dean asked skipping the greeting.

"I can't tell you" Castiel replied his eyes looking over to the baby that sat in the playpen. Dean followed his eyes and moved to block the baby from the angel's sight. "She made me promise"

"I don't care what you promised, she's locked away in some hotel, about to lose it any second" Dean said. "What did she do?"

"She took the darkness that was causing Sam's hallucinations" Castiel replied shaking his head. "She wouldn't listen, I told her that it was potentially dangerous—"

"Potentially dangerous?" Dean interrupted. "What are you talking about, what's happening to her?"

"I'm not—" Castiel started before looking to the ceiling. "I'm sorry I must go." and without hesitation the angel was gone.

"Damnit!" Dean snapped. He turned to his daughter who looked up to him. She babbled something and Dean smiled. "Yeah, I know he's an ass" Dean picked her up into his arms before walking back out to find his brother hovering around a book. "What are you guys doing?" They both looked over to him.

"Trying to find way to use this whole thing to help you find Katie" Adam replied looking down to the book. "I mean she's just human right now, no powers to protect her, she's pretty much a sitting duck if the wrong people find out"

Katie was curled up in the corner wishing that it would all just stop, but it wouldn't. There was a sudden knocking at the door and Katie lifted her head.

"I wonder who that could be." Lucifer said appearing next to Katie. She turned to him, that annoying smile still on his face. There was another knock at the door and Katie looked up.

"Open the door, it's me, it's Ryan" A voice yelled from the other side. Katie stood to her feet and looked through the peep hole and it was indeed him. She opened the door. "I can't believe you're really here" his voice was mostly filled with annoyance rather than actual excitement. "Get your crap we gotta go"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Don't let him ruin our fun princess" Hallucifer said and Katie nearly scoffed at his words.

"You need to leave like now" Ryan said. "We've been tracking demons, and they were headed this way and the moment we hit this town we knew it was you"

"That's how you found me?" Katie asked and he nodded. She shook her head. "Look I appreciate it, but I cannot leave this room right now"

"You tell him sister" Hallucifer said from beside her.

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked shaking his head moving her aside to get into the room. He looked around at the wreck of a room and then turned back to Katie. "What the hell?" he looked around again. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean's not here, no one is here but me and—"

"Me?" Lucifer said gleefully. "You just acknowledged that I was here"

"No I didn't" Katie said and Ryan noticed the comment directed to someone that wasn't him. "Please just stop talking" she turned back to Ryan who only stared at her his head slightly tilted to the side. "I'm having some issues at the moment"

"I can see that" Ryan said walking over to her. "Hallucinations?" Katie nodded. "Well that's even more reasons for you to come with me, if you're going coocoo, then you're not going to be able to handle any demons"

"Right now my crazy is contained in this room" Katie said looking over to the hallucination. "I'm not taking my crazy on the road"

"And I'm not letting you die!" Ryan snapped and Katie took a step back.

"Hmm, he seems awfully caring for someone who has called, written in what was almost a year?" Lucifer said placing his chin on Katie's shoulder as they both looked over to Ryan.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Katie asked taking another step back.

"I just told you—"

"I know what you said, but excuse me for being a little suspicious of someone who totally cut me out of their life after blaming me for keeping them in a lie" Katie said.

"It was a lie, one that I know you knew!" Ryan snapped pointing a finger to her. Katie closed her eyes grabbing the sides of her hair in her fists. "But that's not what this is about, you're—"

"Fine, just leave" Katie said. "If there are demons after me, than maybe it's just my time, I just want it to stop, the voices, and the fighting and the—" there was that headache again.

"Hey" Ryan said touching her shoulder but she backed away. "Look I know—"

"No, you don't know!" Katie snapped. "You do not know what it is like" she turned around and walked over to the corner of the room, placing her head on the wall. "I just want it to stop"

"It's me and you until the end sweetheart" Hallucifer laughed from behind Katie, and she could swear she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Fine, we'll make it stop" Ryan said walking over to her and scooping the woman into his arms. "But first we're getting you the hell out of here." He began walking toward the door, and the moment he opened the door, he found it blocked by two men. Well they were once men. "Perfect"

"Now the real party's starting!" Hallucifer said. Katie lifted her head to see him lying back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head.

"It's been too long" Isabel said from the truck. They parked a block away from the hotel in so they couldn't be spotted. "They should've been back by now" she turned to the driver's seat. "We should go in"

"He said he could handle it" Aiden said shaking his head. "We shouldn't even be here" She looked to him confused.

"Didn't she come looking for you when you needed help?" Isabel asked. Aiden didn't say anything. "Like it or not she needs help right now, and if you're going to stay here and mope then I'm going in alone" Isabel hopped out of the car.

"Damnit!" Aiden yelled. "Wait up" he ran to catch up to her. They made in time to see some pretty suspicious men standing in the parking lot of the hotel. "Hey" Aiden grabbed Isabel's arm. "Demons"

"Where are they?" Isabel asked and they looked up to the second floor to see one of the rooms open just as a man came flying out. Their eyes went wide when they saw Ryan and Katie running out of the room. The two demons went running toward them, but Katie held up her hands sending the light right toward them. Isabel and Aiden ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine" Ryan said turning to Katie and noticing the cut on her upper arm. "You not so much" he went to touch it, but she backed away.

"You three need to get as far away from me as possible" Katie said before walking past them. Isabel and Aiden turned to Ryan.

"Forgot to tell you, she's losing marble and fast" Ryan said before running after Katie. Isabel and Aiden just shook their heads before running to catch up. Ryan grabbed Katie's arm and forced her to stop. "What are you going to do huh?" she turned to him. "Looks like only thing you got is the voice in your head and that light that doesn't seem as bright as I remember it"

"Don't worry about me" Katie said pulling from his grasp and Aiden and Isabel walked up. "Right now all I need is to find somewhere to hideout until I figure out how to get this voice out of my head ok?" she turned about to walk away.

"They found you once, they'll do it again" Isabel said and Katie turned to her. "And if something is happening to you, you're going to need our help, so let us help you"

"That's just it, you can't—" she was cut off by cackling. She turned to see Lucifer sitting on a nearby bench looking over to them, as he laughed that laugh that always sent a chill down Katie's spine. They all looked as Katie seemed to be staring at something none of them could see.

"C'mon darling, it's all a trick" Lucifer said. "They brought the demons there as payback, plus we don't need them, you and me to the end" Katie shook her head before turning and walking away.

"Look she can't get far on foot" Ryan said. "I'm going to follow her, and one of you call Dean and find out what the hell is going on with her" They nodded before Ryan ran off after Katie.

Isabel took out her cell phone and dialed Dean's number and to her surprise the number had been disconnected.

"Ok, I think he's changed his number or something" Isabel looked over to Aiden.

"Damnit, now what?" Aiden asked.

"So where are we going?" the hallucination asked walking beside Katie.

"I don't know" Katie snapped.

"You don't know what?" Ryan asked and she looked over her shoulder to him, never breaking a stride.

"I'm not talking to you" Katie said turning forward. "Going crazy remember?"

"Right, why is that exactly?" Ryan asked.

"Long story short, I took Sam's crazy because I figured I was strong enough to kill it or get rid of it somehow, but so far I've come up with nothing" Katie said. "and the damn thing is just so annoying and I left Dean because I didn't know if Hope would be able to see him, and I couldn't do that to her"

"Hope?" Ryan asked and Katie looked over to him. "Your daughter" Katie nodded before turning forward. "Look maybe we shouldn't have left the way we did"

"I get it, I really do" Katie said. "You were upset anybody would be in that situation, but I think you should know it wasn't a complete shame" she looked over to him. "I really do think you guys have a great destiny" and she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I think we had an epiphany" Lucifer said.

"What?" Ryan asked coming beside her. She stood there not saying anything as the sudden realization the three of them were the keys to opening purgatory. What if they could be used to send the leviathans back. "Hey" Ryan touched her shoulder but she jerked away. "I'm not going to hurt you"

"It's not you hurting me I'm worried about" Katie said when she suddenly heard the screaming of child. She turned to see a small girl standing in the middle of the street as a large truck headed her way. "Kid, move!" she yelled but the child just stood there screaming as the truck came closer. Ryan turned trying to figure out what she was looking at when Katie suddenly bolted into the street. He quickly ran to catch her. The sound of car horns honking echoed through the block as cars turned off trying to avoid hitting the woman. Ryan grabbed her pushing her out of the street onto the sidewalk. "The kid"

"There is no kid" Ryan said looking down into Katie's eyes. "You almost got yourself killed, what were you thinking!" Katie closed her eyes as the sound of cackling echoed around her. She opened her eyes to see Lucifer standing over Ryan's shoulder laughing down to her.

"That was just priceless" Hallucifer said looking around. "What else can we get ourselves in to?"

"I need to get out of here" Katie said opening her eyes and looking up to Ryan. "Some place with four walls" he nodded before helping her to her feet.

"Hey!" they both looked up to see a police officer walking toward them. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, my friend thought she saw something" Ryan said trying to move in front of Katie. "Look I'm going to get her home, we're real sorry" the officer looked around Ryan to Katie who seemed to be staring off to something else.

"Miss?" the officers said and Katie turned to him. The moment she locked eyes on him she knew exactly what he was.

"Ryan" Katie said grabbing his arm. "Run, now!" before Ryan could react the officer knocked him aside and began easing toward Katie. The witch held out a hand hoping the light would work, but only a dim light flickered from her hands. She took a step back as the demon reached for her, but he caught her shirt.

"It's no use witch!" the demon yelled grabbing Katie. She squirmed in his arms as she tried to pull free, but he was strong, and now that the light was more or less gone, she was only… human.

Adam and Sam were checking more books, while Dean fed Hope who sat in her high chair. The room was quiet until a ringing phone interrupted the silence. They all shared a look.

"I think it's Bobby's" Sam said walking over to the phone they left plugged into a charger, just in case someone tried to find the old man, and didn't know what had happened to him. Sam looked at the caller ID and then looked over to Dean. "It's Isabel" Sam answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Thank God, is Dean there?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Sam asked.

"We found her and then we lost her" Isabel said as she looked over to a very pissed off Ryan.

"who, Katie?" Sam asked before feeling the phone being tugged from his hand. He looked over to see Dean bringing the phone to his ear.

"Is, it's me, where is she?" Dean asked.

"Gone" she replied. "Kidnapped by damn demons, she didn't stop them, why didn't she stop them"

"Damnit!"Dean snapped and the book that sat on the table suddenly flew into the wall. "She doesn't have her powers, I do"

"You do?" Isabel asked. "You have her powers, why?"

"Look, I don't know you'd have to ask her why" Dean said shaking his head. "I have to find her, if you guys find anything else out, call this number" Dean gave her the number to his cell phone before hanging up.

"What happened?" Adam asked picking up the thrown book.

"She's been kidnapped by demons" Dean snapped.

"Dean, calm down—"

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam!" Dean snapped again. "My damn wife has been kidnapped by demons for the one hundredth time since we've been married, I think I have the right to be a little upset!"

"You do, but one when you get upset remember things blow up, and two—" Sam nodded his head toward the little girl who was watching her father with wide eyes that were beginning to tear up at his shouting. "You're scaring her" Dean sighed walking over to pick up the little girl from the high chair.

"I'm sorry, pumpkin" Dean kissed his daughter's head. He looked over to his brothers. "What do we do?"

"You have to do a spell man" Adam said and Dean looked over to him. "You know I think Hope has a book of rhymes somewhere" and the man went in search of the book.

"Great, my wife's life is in the hands of mother Goose" Dean said shaking his head.

Katie sat in the back seat of the patrol car the demon, sitting in the front seat driving. He hadn't uttered one word since tossing her in the backseat.

"I wonder where we're headed?" she turned her head to her hallucination. Katie turned to look out the window.

"I think here's about right" Katie said before turning on the backseat and kicking her feet into the window. She kicked repeatedly until she heard the glass crack. She was flung to the other side of the car, as the demon turned the wheel fiercely stopping. He turned back to her looking at her through the partitian. "You know what, I'm a little angry right, now and would love a fight" the demon growled before hopping out of the driver's seat.

"This should be fun" she looked up to see the hallucination in the driver's seat smiling down to her as the back door opened.

"You are helpless witch!" The demon said grabbing Katie by the hair and pulling her out of the car. "Anything less and you would've killed me by now" he grabbed her shirt pulling her up forcefully, making her stare into his dark eyes. "So either this has all been a trick or you're just really stupid" Katie stared at the demon before looking over his shoulder to Lucifer who smirked over to her, and she couldn't help the smirk that came to her face. It was in that moment that she realized that he was stronger than she anticipated. It was in that moment that she realized that she was letting him in.

"Nope" Katie said turning back to the demon. "Just going crazy" she whipped her head forward headbutting the demon, causing his grip to losen allowing her to break free. She tossed a kick to his stomach, which didn't seem to do much as he started toward her. She quickly turned to run as fast as her feet would take her. She could feel the warm blood on her forehead as it dripped down her skin. They were dark empty woods, that seemed to be never ending. Passing tree after tree, she wondered if she were moving in circles or actually headed to salvation. Soon her lungs started burning and the only thing left in her was to stop. Bending over and gripping her knee, Katie desperately trying to catch her breath. She closed her mouth silencing her dry heaves as she hears the sounds of leaves crackling. Moving herself behind a tree, she closes her eyes trying to remain completely quiet. Her chest rises and falls quickly as she tries to lower her heart rate, but it seems impossible. She opens her eyes and swears she sees someone in the distance, their back to her, just like in her dream. This time she can make out their form, it is a man. Her thoughts fade when she hears his voice.

"Katie!" the witch peeks from the tree to see her husband walking aimlessly in the woods searching for her. She comes from behind the tree and he turns, their eyes meeting for the first time in a week. Even from a distance she doesn't look well. Her eyes grow wide when she sees the demon from behind her husband.

"Behind you!" Katie yells and Dean quickly turns to see the demon running toward him. Not know what else to do Dean raises a hand, and to his and Katie's surprise the demon goes flying. Dean stares down at his hand in amazement for a moment before turning and running over to his wife, grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him. He didn't fully know how much he just needed to feel her beneath his fingers until this moment, and the thought of letting her go seemed impossible. He looked up notices the blood on her hand, and the fact that she was shaking in her arms.

"Princess, are you ok?" Dean asked and she stared at him for a moment before tearing away from him.

"C'mon princess" the hallucination taunted walking toward her. "I just wanna help" she closed her eyes turning her back to Dean.

"Look I'm right here" he walking over hoping the contact would comfort her, but she stepped away. She turned to him opening her eyes, blinking trying to keep him there.

"Dean, don't" Katie said as she took a few steps back. "He's in here and he wants nothing more than to hurt me"

"That's not true" Hallucifer said and Katie turned her head to see the hallucination leaning against a tree. "You and me, remember together forever" Dean followed her eyes to the tree and shook his head before taking a few steps forward grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look in his eyes. This reminded him way too much of what was happening to Sam and Adam, but it was different. The life behind her eyes seemed different. He was losing her and he could feel it.

"He's not real" Dean said his voice strong with certain. It's what she needed. Certainty and reality is what she needed. "I'm right here princess, I'm right here and I'm going to take you home" Katie's head turned at the sound of Hallucifer's loud throaty laughter.

"Home, what home?!" he asked and Katie tightened her eyes shut. "That ratty cabin in the woods" he laughed again. "You have no home, you know what I am your home" there was silence and when she opened them Lucifer she some closer to her face, that she could've sworn she felt his breath on her face. "I am your certainty, I am your reality now princess" She felt the hands on her shoulder shaking her, as Lucifer's face seemed to continuously flash to Deans… or was it the other way around. She didn't know anymore. She closed her eyes as the once headache that was simply an annoyance seemed to cause actual pain.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist before scooping her into his arm. Looking around, he noticed that demon from before was gone. He looked down to his wife. He needed to get her some place safe, some place where demons couldn't get to her. He'd seen Katie teleport so many times as if it was second nature, and here he was just standing in the middle of the woods at a total loss at what he should do. He felt Katie's hand grasp his shirt, and knew she needed him at this moment to just do something. Closing his eyes Dean tried thinking of the cabin, the place he found safe. After a moment, he all but gave up and opened his eyes to find that they were no longer in the woods, but they weren't in the cabin either.

_The cool grass felt refreshing to Katie's feet as she walked along the field. Apparently she was supposed to find out something from this place. She looked up and there was the man in the distance his back to her. She felt someone grab her hand and looked down to see Lux staring back up to her, the once brightly clothed child now wearing a dark gray dress that didn't fit her well. Katie turned back to see the once beautiful field of flowers and grass, seeming to wilt away. _

_"What's happening?" Katie asked turning back to her light. Katie swiftly turned her head at the sound of whistling. It was him. _

_"He's here" Lux said and Katie looked down to her. "You mustn't let him win Katie, you will only lose if you let him win" _

_"How do I stop him?" Katie asked and Lux's grip on Katie's hand tighten. _

_"Do not give him what he wants" Lux said before disappearing. Katie turned to see the man in the distance was now gone and she was left in the desolate field of dead flowers. _

_"What do you want!" Katie screamed her voice, although in what appeared to be an open area seemed to echo. She felt a chill down her back and turned and there he stood, his face now as it appeared the last time she laid eyes on him, the dark veins on his face. He stepped closer to her and everything inside of her screamed for her to move away, but her feet were frozen in place. _

_"I…" he was getting way too close, and she knew he could see the fear in her eyes. "…want" he leaned forward his face mere inches away from hers as that sadistic smirk came to his lips. "You" And before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers. _

Katie's eyes shot open. She quickly shot up from the bed, placing a hand on her bandaged head. Looking around the room, she tilted her head. It seemed familiar and then it hit her. She knew where she was. The beach house. The door swung open and appeared the face of Dean… or was it her hallucination. The face was still flickering between the two. She didn't know if he really was her husband or another trick. He walked to the side of the bed and she quickly hopped of the other side, letting the bed separate them.

"Princess, I know you're confused right now" Dean said. "Trust me—"

"I can't trust you, because I don't know if you're my husband or the annoying hallucination inside my head" Katie said stepping back, the wall stopping her.

"It's me" Dean said slowly moving around the bed. His face was still flickering, but then it settled on Dean's. Katie turned her head to see Hallucifer lying on the bed shaking his head.

"Well looks like Robin hood is back again" Lucifer said staring over to Dean. Dean followed her eyes to the bed.

"Princess, just look at me" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Just focus on me"

"We can't have that now can we" Hallucifer said and when Katie turned her was gone from the bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and there he was. Shoving him, she pushed past him in search of a place to hide. She nearly laughed at the thought. Where could she hide from the man in her head.

"Princess!" Dean said getting to his feet. He went after her but stopped in the living room, but she wasn't there. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He didn't know it was this bad. Taking another deep breath, he took a step to search for her when his phone rang. Snaking it out of his pocket, Dean flipped it open and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah!" he grunted in the phone.

"Hey, it's me" Sam answered. "Did you find her"

"Yeah, sort of" Dean replied scanning the room. He noticed the broom closet ajar and sighed turning his back to the door. "She's hiding from me" he kept his voice quiet so she couldn't hear him. "In the broom closet"

"The hallucination" Sam said and Dean grumbled a response. "Look Dean I know how she's feeling right now, she's scared and she's trying to differentiate between what's real and what's not"

"Well any suggestions as to how I can get through to her?" Dean asked glancing over his shoulder to the closet. "Because right now I got nothing"

"Dean, look I remember feeling like there was nothing I could do and all I wanted to do, so I practically gave up" Sam said.

"Still waiting for the profound advice here Sam" Dean said. "How do I get her not to give up or whatever, I mean she's strong, she can beat this son of a bitch"

"Right" Sam replied and Dean's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Dean the reason she did this is because she knew she was strong, hell stronger than I am, just remind her of that"

"That's easier said than done" Dean said turning back to the door. "Look I'll call you back if I need any more advice on how to deal with my wife's crazy" Dean snapped the phone closed and sighed.

"Princess, I'm right here" Dean said easing toward the door. "I know everything must be really strange right now, but you've been through worst right?" he waited for her to say something, but nothing. "I mean c'mon you've stared Lucifer in the face and didn't bat an eye, you can do it again." He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door of the broom closet, but it was empty. "Princess?" he peeked in before feeling something hit him hard on the back of the head. "Ow!" he turned to see Katie standing there holding a pot in her hand. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Shut up!" Katie snapped. "You're not real?" his face continued to flicker between her husband and Lucifer. "It's a trick you bastard and I'm not going to fall for it" she dropped the pot on the floor and made a bee line for the door. Dean quickly followed after her catching her by the waist and pushing her against the door.

"Look at me!" Dean snapped and Katie snapped her eyes closed trying to pull from his grasp. He held her arms above her head, bringing his face closer to hers. "Princess, it's me, now open your eyes and look at me!" Katie reluctantly opened her eyes and was hit with Lucifer's face. She was about to fight back when it switched back to Dean's, this time staying there. They both stood there staring at each other, both a bit out of breath. "You back with me?"

"Somewhat I guess" Katie replied as Dean's hands released her wrists. She shook her head. "You shouldn't have come for me" she moved past a very confused Dean.

"Excuse me princess" Dean said turning to her. "I think the words you meant to say was thanks my wonderful, strikingly handsome husband for coming to my rescue once again" Katie shook her head.

"Dean, I'm the literal version of a mess right now" Katie said looking over to the hallucination that smiled over to her from the corner of the room. "Today alone I've gotten way too many people I care about kill, including myself."

"Which is all the more reason I should be here" Dean replied walking over to her, relieve that she didn't move away. "I don't see why you left in the first place and didn't tell me what was going on"

"I didn't know if—" Katie sighed turning her back to him. "He said that Hope could see him and that he would love to meet her" she turned back to him. "Lie or not I wasn't going to risk whatever was happening to me to happen to her"

"Princess" Dean placed his hands on her waist pulling her close to him. "We are going to get him out of there" Katie nodded before laying her head on his chest, inhaling his familiar scent. Dean placed a gentle kiss on her head. "I can't believe you hit me with a pot" she chuckled looking back up to him.

"I'm sorry" she replied with a small smile. They stared at each other for a moment, and neither needed words to say what they wanted next. It happened as it always did. The invisible magnets that seemed to pull their lips together was in place and nothing could stop—

"Aw, isn't that sweet" the hallucination said and Dean could feel Katie tense up in his arms. She pulled away looking over Dean's shoulder to the current pain in her ass. "I think I'm jealous" Dean placed his hands on the sides of her face and turned her so they were looking at each other.

"Stay with me" Dean said and Katie nodded. "So any ideas on how to get the bastard out of your head"

"Theories" Katie said. "All I have are theories, with no basis of facts" she began pacing. "First I was thinking that the whole you don't belong here factor would just zone him out, but he's still here so that got thrown out the window" she sighed. "and then I tried thinking about where the bastard came from, Sam spent all that time down there that some of it stayed with him, damaged his soul" she shook her head. "I mean why wouldn't it, you spend that much time with Lucifer and Michael, and you're not gonna come back all peachy keen" she looked over to Dean who stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Just trying to keep up" Dean said and Katie rolled her eyes. "So what's the point here?"

"The point?" Katie said as began pacing again as she shook her head. "I don't know yet, but I will figure it out"

"Hey" Dean said walking over to stop her. Placing his hands on her shoulders. "We will figure this out, I'm not going anywhere" once again they began to gravitate toward each other when they suddenly heard the sound of wings.

"Good, you found her" Castiel said as Dean and Katie looked over to him.

"Tell me you found something" Katie said as her and Dean walked over to the angel.

"Nothing" Castiel replied. "Nothing like this has ever occurred so the lack of solutions isn't all that surprising"

"But there has to be something or someone" Dean asked looking between his wife and the angel. "She can't be stuck like this forever, I just went through this whole deal with Sam, and I can't do this again" Katie and Castiel looked over to Dean. "What?"

"Kind of not about you right now, seeing as I'm the one with all the crazy going on" Katie said before turning to Castiel. "There is someone we could ask, but I'm not sure how much help he would be"

"I would advise against it" Castiel replied already know who she was referring to. "He was no happy with what happened the last time you came into contact"

"Wait, who are we talking about?" Dean asked and Katie and Cas turned to him and suddenly it clicked. "No" Dean shook his head. "He's the last person we're asking for help."

"Well right now he's all we have" Katie said. "Now call him"

"Why do I have to call him?" Dean asked. "Why don't you?"

"Because right now I'm the only true human in the room" she said throwing her hands in the air. "You have my powers and the light's being pushed into a corner by that son of a bitch" she pointed to the couch. Castiel and Dean both look as if they would see something. "So yeah you have to call him" Dean grumbled something under his breath before turning closing his eyes.

"I'm not even sure this will work—"

"What do you want?" Dean opened his eyes and their stood the man, who looked exactly the same. Wearing all black, cane in hand, his eyes dark with annoyance.

"Your help" Katie said stepping forward. Death looked between Katie and Dean, before shaking his head.

"What did you do?" Death asked his voice sounded more tired than anything. He looked back over to Katie.

"What I had to do" Katie said and Death rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're too much like Him" Death said. "With the sacrificing and the do goodery, its just so annoying"

"Whatever" Katie replied walking closer to him. "Can you help me or not?"

"It's going to be or not dear" Death replied. "Like I told Sam, you can't erase his hell, and just because you shifted it doesn't change that"

"It does change something though right?" Katie asked. "His hell or whatever, inside of me isn't the same as it was inside of him"

"You're right" Death replied and Katie. "It's worse"

"What do you mean worse?" Dean asked taking another step forward. "How can it be worse, I mean she's strong, she should be able to put the son of a bitch in a bottle and send him on his merry way"

"Except it is not supposed to be inside of her" Death growled before turning back to Katie. "There is now a part of hell inside of you, and that part of Him inside of you is trying to fight it off"

"You know you're not telling me anything to actually help me" Katie said. "Is there anything you can tell me that will actually be a little helpful" Death stood there for a moment both hands on his cane as he looked over to her before shifting his gaze to the angel in the room. Katie followed his eyes to Castiel before shaking her head. "No, anything else?" Katie asked and Dean only shook his head. "Well then I'm sorry we interrupted you, you may leave" he sighed.

"The longer it is inside of you, the further and further away you will get from reality" Death said. "Making you that much easier to get by your enemies" she looked over to him and knew he was referring to Roman. She opened her mouth to speak but in an instant he was gone. Katie turned around to Castiel who seemed to be staring off in thought.

"No" Katie said and he looked over to her.

"If it is the only way then it must be done" Castiel said.

"Ok, I'm lost what's the only way?" Dean asked as Castiel and Katie continued their stare down.

"He wants to shift it again, so he can take it" Katie said. "But I'm not letting him.

"Why not?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him. "C'mon he's a freaking angel, he maybe I don't know better equipped to handle this sort of thing."

"We have no idea what it will do to him—"

"The same way we had no idea what it would do to you?" this time it was Castiel who spoke and Katie turned to him, finding herself not used to the more snarky angel. "Protecting your family does not have to be your burden—"

"It is not a burden" Katie snapped. "And it will definitely not be your punishment" she turned her back to them to find herself face to face with her hallucination. "I am going to kill you once and for all" he only laughed in her face. She shook her head before storming off into the bedroom. Dean was going to go after her, but there was something he needed to know first. Once Katie was gone he turned to the angel.

"Will it work?" Dean asked and Castiel turned to him. "Can you get it out of her?"

"Yes" was the angel's simple reply.

"Ok" Dean said. "Don't go too far" Castiel nodded as he watched Dean turn and head for the bedroom. Dean took a deep breath before reaching for the for the doorknob and pushing open the door. He found Katie standing by the window, and he noticed her flinching ever so often. "Princess?" She didn't say anything and He walked over to her, but she continued to look out the window. "Maybe—"

"No" Katie replied.

"Why not?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Tell him" Hallucifer taunted his head resting on Katie's shoulder. "Tell the big lug why it has to be you and me" he chuckled lightly. "Tell him that you're mine"

"No" Katie whispered closing her eyes. Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. He was saying something but she couldn't hear it.

"He cannot help you anymore" Hallucifer said his arms wrapping around her waist. Katie tried to pull away but it was not working. "Tell him you are mine"

"No!" Katie yelled her insides starting to feel as if they were on fire. She placed her hands on her ears hoping it would block out the sound. She wanted… no needed silence.

"Princess!" Dean tried shaking her, but this time she wasn't reacting back. It was as if she couldn't hear him. His head shot up at the sound of knocking from the front door. He looked back down to his wife, before grabbing her and pushing her to sit on the bed. "I'll be right back" Walking over to close the curtains, Dean grabbed his gun before heading to see who was knocking. Holding the gun behind his back he slowly opened to door where he found a middle aged man in full on fishing gear. "Can I help you?"

"I heard screaming, just wanted to make sure everything was alright" the man said. Dean plastered on the best smile he could.

"Yeah, me and the wife just watching some horror movies" Dean answered. "Maybe it's too loud, I'll turn it down" Dean began to close the door, when the man's hand shot up stopping him. Dean looked to the man confused.

"So your wife, she is here?" the man asked as his mouth seemed to open wider revealing way too many teeth. Dean quickly pulled out his gun shooting the leviathan, but the bullets did nothing to stop him. With a swift punch from the leviathan, Dean went flying into the wall. The monster walked into the house, sniffing the air, an evil smile coming to him lips as he headed for the bedroom.

"Katie!" Dean yelled jumping to his feet and running after the monster, but both arrived in an empty room, the window open as the curtain blew in the wind. They turned to each other and without thinking Dean lifted a hand toward the monster and sent him flying into a way. "I got to admit that is pretty cool" Dean turned and ran out of the house. Looking to his left and his right, he tried sensing where Katie had gone. She was on foot so she couldn't have gotten that far.

Katie had been running as fast as she could, and without any warning, she ran into the arms of Castiel.

"Cas" Katie said out of breath. She looked up to him. "Where's Dean?" The angel didn't say a word as he looked down to her. She tried pulling away but he held her in place. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you" Castiel replied before placing his hands on the sides of Katie's face.

"Cas!" Katie tried pulling but he was too strong, and suddenly there was just darkness.

It was the wind on her face that had awaken her. Opening her eyes, she watched as trees passed by her. She was in a car. Sitting up she turned to see Dean in the driver's seat.

"Finally" Dean said looking over to his wife. "Are you ok?" she looked down and then to the backseat which was empty.

"Where's Cas?" Katie asked turning to Dean, who shifted his head forward. "Dean-?"

"I took him back to the hospital" Dean said before glancing over to her. "I didn't know where else to take him after he—"

"He did it, didn't he?" Katie asked already knowing the answer the moment she opened her eyes and wasn't bombarded by the antics of her annoying hallucination. "I can't believe he did that"

"Why not?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him. "Why can't you believe that there are people out there who can help the super witch that is you" he sighed "You don't have to do it all" Katie looked around the car. It was her car.

"How did you get the car back?" Katie asked looking over to him and noticed the subtle smirk on his face. "Cool powers huh?"

"At first it was kind of freaky" Dean said glancing over to her. "But then I was tossing demons aside and I was in different places in the blink of an eye" she smiled at the look in her husband's eyes. "It's pretty cool"

"Yeah" Katie said and Dean looked over to her and that light in his eyes was gone.

"I have to give them back don't I?" Dean asked and Katie laughed giving him a nod. "How?" Katie turned.

"Stop the car" Katie said and Dean looked over to her confused. "Trust me just pull over here" Dean turned looking around. They were on a pretty secluded road, so pulling over to the side wasn't that hard. He put the car in park and then looked over to his wife.

"Now what?" Dean asked. Katie just winked before getting out of the car. He watched her for a moment before getting out as well. They stood looking at each other over the top of the car. "What?"

"Thank you" Katie said simply with a smile. "Oh, wait, thank you my wonderful strikingly handsome husband for coming to my rescue once again" Dean smiled shaking his head.

"You're welcome" Dean replied and Katie walked around the car moving to stand right in front of him. "Was that it?"

"Nope" Katie said placing her hands on Dean's shoulder's their eyes only on each other. "You see the successful transfer of powers is both very easy and very difficult" Dean's hands wrap around Katie's waist pulling her closer to him. "And it only works if you're absolutely trust the person you're giving them to" leaning up on her toes she brings her face inches from his. "And then you just give them apart of yourself" And then it happened the kiss that they'd waited all week for. The one that seemed to make everything around them disappear. It was just Katie and Dean.

"Guys!" they pulled apart to find themselves still standing beside the mustang, but no longer on the side of the road. They turned to see that they are back outside the cabin, where Sam stands on the porch. Soon Adam walks out as well Hope on his hip. "Is everything alright?" Katie and Dean share a look.

"No" they both say.

"But when has it ever" Dean adds as he drops his hands from Katie's waist. "But we're working on it"

"Yeah" Katie says before walking over, scratch that almost running over to Adam and plucking the baby from his arms. "Hi, baby" Katie hugged the girl to her chest. "Mommy missed you so much" Katie walked into the house while her brother in laws looked over to Dean.

"Is she really alright?" Sam asked as Dean walked over to them.

"Yeah" Dean replied.

"And Cas?" Sam asked and Dean only gave him a look. "We'll figure something out"

"Yeah, if there's something that can help, then we'll find it" Dean replied with a nod before walking into the cabin to see his wife gently rocking their daughter on her chest as she softly hums. Sam and Adam walk in beside him as they watch the scene before them, a smile coming to all their lips. "Right now I think I'm just gonna enjoy this" Dean strips off his jacket before walking over and taking a seat on the couch where he continued to watch his family.

* * *

**Katie: Happy usually doesn't last too long. **

**DWH: I know.**

**Katie: I better go prepare myself for whatever you have up your sleeve writer. **

**DWH: Not sure you can. **

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	19. How to discover the known

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table totally and completely mesmerized by the conversation that was happening right in front of him.

"You're kidding me" Katie said and Hope began babbling something that no one in the room could understand but her. But you wouldn't think so by the way the baby went on in on, her hands flailing about as she talked to her mother. "Well then what did Mr. Pink bunny do?" and Hope went on again and Dean couldn't help the smile on his face. "I know, men right?" Dean chuckled at than on and Katie glanced over to him.

"Seems like an interesting conversation" Dean said as Katie brought a spoon of baby food to Hope's mouth. "I think I feel left out"

"Well it's girl talk Dean" Katie said turning back to Hope. "Isn't that right sweetie" Hope babbled a response that even Dean knew in her own little way meant, 'right momma'

"Now I'm being bullied" Dean said looking around the room and spotting Sam as he was walking in. "Sam quick, their ganging up on me"

"You're on your own Dean" Sam said walking over to the refrigerator. "I know a losing battle when I see one, and us taking on two witches is definitely a losing battle"

"See I always knew Sam was the smart one" Katie said looking over to Dean.

"Well you married me, so what does that say about you?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged.

"I really don't know" Katie said laughing before turning back to Hope. "What does it say about mommy huh?" Katie tickled the girl's belly causing her to go into a fit of laughter. "Alright, we've gotten half the food in your mouth and you're wearing the other half, which is still a step up from yesterday"

"Yeah, half of it I was wearing" Dean said looking back down to the lap top in front of him.

"And I think the peas really brought out your eyes" Katie said gaining a playful glare from her husband. She turned back to Hope. "Hope you ready for your bath?" Katie stood to her feet picking the baby up from the high chair before heading for the bathroom. She looked up just as she was about to run into Adam. "Excuse me" she side stepped him heading for the bedroom, to get Hope's things.

"So how long does one stay on the 'Wrath of Katie' list?" Adam asked walking over to the kitchenette to pour himself a bowl of cereal. "Should I just expect her to hate me forever?"

"She doesn't hate you" Sam replied walking over to take a seat at the kitchen table. "She's just mad right now, she'll get over it" he turned to Dean. "I mean you did the same thing and she forgave you"

"Me, I thought that was a me and you idea?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"No, if you remember correctly I was totally against it" Sam replied taking a bite from his apple. "That was all you, which is why she left"

"She left?" Adam asked and both brothers looked over to him.

"Don't listen to Sam" Dean said turning back to Sam. "That's not why she left and you know it, I mean yeah she was pissed but she left for a totally different reason"

"Wait, when did she leave now?" Adam asked.

"Maybe like a year after we met, we were on this hunt for a drakoff demon, the entire time her and Dean were just at each other's throats" Sam said looking over to Dean.

"Wait I think she was telling about this, she was going to use herself as bait, but you guys trapped her before going off to kill the demon yourselves" Adam said and both brother's nodded. "What and then she left?"

"Yeah, but only because she was crazy about Dean and he was oblivious" Sam replied shaking his head. "I mean it was clear to everyone except him"

"Well I knew something was up" Dean replied glaring over to his brother. "Plus I'm a guy, I like simple"

"Which is why you married the most complicated person in the world" Sam chuckled.

"I heard that!" Katie called as she carried Hope to the bathroom.

"Kidding!" Sam called back before turning back to Adam. "The point, she forgave him and she'll forgive you"

"But I'm not sorry" Adam replied bringing his bowl to the table. "If I had to go back and, do everything over again, I wouldn't change anything" he brought the spoon to his mouth and stopped. "Actually I would have changed the whole chair thing, that I just didn't see coming"

"Well then good luck with that" Dean said standing to his feet and giving his youngest brother a pat on the shoulder. Dean was heading for the bedroom when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" he looked over to Sam. "Annie?"

Katie looked down to Hope who splashed in the water. Bath time was Hope's favorite time, and Katie just loved to see the light in her eyes as the girl giggled with the water hit her face. Katie smiled when suddenly her phone rang. She grabbed it from where it sat on the sink and looked at the ID.

"Well this is definitely a surprise" Katie answered. "I meant to call but I figured you'd had enough of me for a lifetime"

"That's probably true, but I'm not smart enough to stay away" Ryan replied. "So I'm guessing you're better"

"Better" Katie said running her fingers through her daughter's wet hair. "Thanks for the help, all of you guys"

"Yeah, well, you'd do the same for us" Ryan replied and Katie smiled.

"Either way, thanks" Katie said.

"That's not the only reason I called" Ryan said. "Aiden's been tracking Mr. Roman's activities, and one seems to stand out more than other, I'm emailing it to you now, look it over"

"Right, I will" Katie said. "Thanks, and tell Aiden that he's a whiz kid" Ryan laughed.

"I'll tell him" Ryan replied. "Later Kat"

"Later Ry" Katie said before hanging up the phone. She looked over to her daughter. "Let's go see what Dick is up to" she stood to her feet and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around the little girl and pulling her into her arms. Katie walked out of the bathroom and almost into Dean. "Oh, sorry" she knew something was up the way he seemed to be fiddling with his hands. "What's going on?"

"We got a call" Dean said. "Old friend need our help on a case"

"Oh" Katie said readjusting the towel around Hope. "What's the case?"

"She didn't say" Dean said and noticed Katie ears perk up.

"She?" Katie asked and Dean only nodded. "Hmm" Katie moved past Dean to the bedroom where she laid Hope down on the changing table.

"Yeah, old friend, Annie" Dean said clearing his throat. Katie didn't look over to him as she began putting a diaper on Hope. "I know what you're thinking and it's not—"

"Dean, stop" Katie said looking over to him. "It's fine, go, be safe and then come back ok?"

"Ok" Dean said walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You know I thought this conversation would go very differently, you being the jealous wife you are" he laughed and Katie shoved his shoulder. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I have homework" Katie said turning back to Hope. "Can you grab her clothes from the bed?"

"What homework?" Dean asked walking over and picking up the shirt and shorts Katie had pulled out for their daughter. Dean smiled at the tiny clothes before handing them to Katie.

"Ryan called?" Katie said and turned at Dean's grumbling. "And I'm jealous?" He shook his head. "They've been looking into Roman, and they emailed me the latest, so I'll have that to occupy my time" she pulled Hope's head through her shirt, the girl a little fussy. "Plus I should look into Cas, plus I need to call Jet, I totally forgot I didn't give him our phone number" She finished putting on the shorts before standing Hope to her feet. "All done" she picked her up and handed her to Dean. "Talk to daddy before he leaves" Dean looked down to the little girl as she began babbling on and on. He chuckled before looking over to Katie. "I'm going to get cleaned up" he nodded as he brought the girl closer to his chest before walking out of the room. Katie grabbed some clothes and opened the door about the head for the bathroom, but was stopped in her tracks.

"Adam?" Katie said.

"So I think we should talk" Adam said and Katie quirked an eye brow.

"Can it wait, I was about to take a shower" Katie said trying to move past the man, but he only stepped in front of her. "Or we can talk now, so what is it?"

"You're still upset with me" Adam stated and Katie nodded.

"Pretty much" Katie said. "Was that all" she tried to side step him again, but he blocked her once again.

"I'm not sorry I did what I did" Adam said. "I was trying to protect you, I failed but I would do it again"

"Do you know why?" Katie asked and he looked to her confused. "Why it failed?" he sighed. "Because I didn't need protecting, I was—"

"Held up in a hotel room, rocking back and forth in a corner while you were taunted by a hallucination" Adam interrupted. "That was not handling it, that was you realizing that you couldn't just fix every problem because you're the chosen one or whatever" They stood there for a moment in silence before Katie looked over Adam's shoulder to see Dean and Sam quickly averting their eyes as if they weren't eavesdropping. She turned back to Adam.

"Ok" Katie said simply. Before moving past Adam and into the bathroom. Adam stood there for a moment before turning to his brothers.

"Ok?" he asked. "What does that mean?" Sam shrugged before turning to Dean.

"I don't know man, sorry" Dean answered before going back to play with Hope. Adam only shook his head before walking over to sit at the table.

"So when are we leaving?" Adam asked and both Sam and Dean turned to him. "What?"

"Well we thought maybe, you would want to stay here" Sam said looking over to Dean.

"Why would you think that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, you can make things right with Katie" Dean said and Adam turned to him. "C'mon man this is how it goes, we don't know what we're going to find and a newbie—"

"A newbie, really?" Adam scoffed. "You guys I get you've been doing this for like ever, and you have this brother's duo dynamic going on, but I'm here, I need to learn and I can't do that if I'm always left behind" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Dean—" Sam started.

"Someone needs to stay with them" Dean stated. "And if you two bozos could go on a hunt without one of you getting possessed, falling in love with what you're hunting, then that person would be me, but since that's not the case, one of you stays here" Adam stood to his feet and walked over to Sam, who looked over to his brother confused.

"What?" Sam asked before Adam shot out a fist. "You're kidding right?" Adam didn't move and Sam only looked over to Dean who shrugged. Sam turned back to Adam holding out a fist. "This is ridiculous" Patting their fist in their hands, one… two… and on the third time revealed their weapon of choice. Dean chuckled as Sam and Adam turned to him. Sam felt and hand on his shoulder and turned to Adam.

"Have fun" Adam said before going to go pack his things.

"Hey, c'mon!" Sam said before turning back to Dean. "Dean, like you said you don't know what you're going after, and Adam there could put everyone at risk"

"Sammy, as much as I hate to admit it, half pint is right—"

"Don't call me half pint, we're the same height!" Adam called and Dean shook his head.

"As I was saying he's right if he's going to learn, then he's going to have to actually go on a job" Dean said. "Plus you're just getting back to the world of normal, you don't need to get back into the game just yet, enjoy a little time off" Sam shook his head and turned to their younger brother.

"Adam, two out of three?" Sam asked and Adam laughed.

"You lose Sammy" Adam said grabbing his bag and heading out to the car. Once Adam was gone Dean turned to Sam.

"Hey look, with you here there's a less likely chance Katie will go off on her own" Dean said and Sam sighed. "You're a great babysitter Sam" Dean held up Hope and handed her to his brother.

Katie walked out of the bathroom to find Dean and Adam packing up their things while Sam sat and played with Hope. She assumed they were all going, seeing as they were all getting a bit antsy around the cabin.

"Sam's not going?" Katie asked walking into the room as their eyes went to her.

"Uh, no he's gonna sit this one out" Dean answer before turning to his brother. "Right Sam?" Sam furrowed his brow at his brother, who only glared. Sam shook his head before turning to Katie.

"Uh, yeah right" Sam said nodding. Katie just gave him a look before turning to Dean. "I don't need a baby sitter" she walked over to Sam picking Hope up from his arms. "If Sam wants to go then he should go" she turned and headed for the bedroom

"Look I know you don't need a babysitter" Dean said following behind her. "But I feel better knowing that someone is here with you guys when I can't" Katie sat Hope in her play pen before turning back to Dean. "I just like knowing you guys are safe" he shook his head. "Plus Sam knows it or not taking it easy will be good for him after everything"

"It can't be your decision babe" Katie said walking over to him. "Maybe this is how Sam wants to deal, he wants to get back on the hunt, back to his version of normal" Dean looked at her for a moment and knew what she was saying was true. But maybe he did want his brother to wait a while before being thrown back into their crazy lives.

"Maybe" Dean sighed. "But for now I think this will do him some good" Katie only nodded as Dean walked over placing his hands around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked bringing her hands around his neck, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Looking at my beautiful wife" Dean answered and she smiled that smile that he could never get enough of. Leaning forward he brought his lips to her in a slow, passionate kiss, that neither wanted to pull away from.

"See this is the hardest part" Katie said closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Dean's. "Not being able to kiss you whenever I get the sudden urge" she felt his lips moving along her cheek and to her neck. She bit her lit to hold in the moan that threat to escape. She slid her hands to his arms. "To not be able to feel these arms around me when I need you" she opened her eyes to see Dean's right in front of hers before his lips were crashing into hers. In that moment they would forget everything around them, even that their daughter was only a few inches away. They were snapped out of their moment, by a knocking… no banging on the door.

"Dean, what's taking so long, c'mon!" Adam called from the other side of the door and Dean let out a low growl as he placed his forehead against Katie's.

"One day…" Dean said and Katie smiled. Two words had become their hope for their future. One day they would no longer have to fight. One day they would only be husband and wife, and parents to their child and that was it.

"One day" Katie whispered before leaning in for one final kiss before breaking apart. Dean turned and picked up Hope in his arm, placing a kiss on top of her head. He turned back to Katie.

"See this is the hardest part for me" Dean said hugging the girl against his chest.

"Hope tell your daddy you're gonna be right here waiting for him to come back" Katie said as Dean lifted the girl from his chest and as if right on cue, she began talking in her own little language that made Dean smile. Dean kissing her on the neck which always made her laugh before looking back over to Katie. "You should say something to Adam, he thinks you hate him" Katie sighed as Dean handed her their daughter.

"Ok" she said before turning and walking back into the living room, Dean right behind her. "Hey" Adam looked up like a deer in the headlights, obviously surprised. "Say goodbye to your niece" he smiled taking her from Katie and Hope on the cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it monkey" Adam said. "And I promise we'll work on the first words some more"

"Her first word isn't going to be Adam!" Sam called and Adam only ignored him.

"Your uncle Sammy will see" Adam replied tickling the girl before handing her back to Katie. Katie rest Hope on her hip with one hand before using the other to grab Adam by the shirt and pull him closer to her. His eyes went wide with horror as he looked over to his brothers for help but neither moved as they continued to watch from a distance. He turned back to Katie who was looking him right in the eyes.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, you think and then react, but if there's no time to think follow your gut" Adam nodded. "And the most important thing, do not fall in love with demon, or ghost, or anybody without a soul, got it?"

"Got it" Adam replied before Katie pulled him closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe kid" she said finally letting him go.

"Don't call me kid" Adam replied.

"Oh, you don't like to be called kid?" Katie asked and Adam shook his head. "Dean?" Katie looked over her shoulder. "Did you know the kid doesn't actually like to be called kid?"

"I had no idea" Dean said walking over and placing kiss on Katie's cheek and running a hand over Hope's hair before looking over to Adam. "But I think he likes half pint, right?"

"No" Adam replied turning and heading for the door.

"How about short stuff?" Katie asked and Adam shook his head before leaving. "Hey we gotta call you something!" Katie watched as Dean gave them one final look before leaving out the door. They stood there for a moment before Katie turned to Sam, who only gave her a lopsided smile.

"So…" Sam trailed.

"So" Katie replied. "You wanna play twister?" Sam chuckled. That definitely wasn't what he expected.

"Not particularly" Sam replied and Katie looked down to Hope who looked up to her mother.

"How about… battle ship?" Katie asked and Sam shook his head. Katie laughed before looking down to Hope. "Tell your uncle he's becoming a fuddy" Hope settle for blowing spit bubble and Sam laughed. Katie shook her head before walking over and placing Hope in her bouncer. The girl love bouncing up and down on her legs, and Katie loved that it was something that kept the child occupied. "Well maybe you could help me with something" she stood up and walked over to the laptop that sat at the table. "Ryan and the rest of my merry men and woman, picked up some things on the whole Roman front and he sent me an email of what they found" she looked over to Sam. "Wanna check it out with me?"

"Uh, yeah" Sam said standing to his feet. "Sure" he walked over grabbing a chair and pulling it along side Katie, but at a distance. Katie watched as he sat down and looked over to the computer. Katie shook her head before turning to the computer and lifting her hand and spinning it around toward Sam causing his chair to move closer. Sam looked down to his moving chair before it stopped. He looked over to Katie about to say something but decided not to.

"So apparently he's been digging for something, in the…" she read the articles Ryan sent her. "Middle east?"

"Does it say for what?" Sam asked looking over the articles.

"No" Katie said skimming before feeling something weird under her feet. She looked under table but didn't see anything.

"What's up?" Sam asked. Katie didn't reply as she blinked down to her feet and could've sworn she was standing in sand. "Katie?" Katie closed her eyes when suddenly she heard a beeping sound and the sound of what sounded like construction. "Hey" Sam grabbed Katie's hand and before he knew it, they were no longer in the cabin, but sitting at the kitchen table in the middle of the desert as they looked upon an excavation crew. "How?" Katie looked over to Sam.

"Don't know" she replied turning back to the crew. "But apparently this is important" she stood to her feet and in an instant they were back. Sam let go of Katie's hand and looked up to her. "We need to figure out what he searching for"

"You just brought me into your vision" Sam said as the tingling feeling was begging to subside. "I didn't know you could do that"

"Yeah, well I still haven't gotten the hang of it" Katie said remembering what happened with Dean in the hospital. "I'm sorry"

"Don't, that was actually pretty cool" Sam said and Katie shook her head. Katie pressed a few keys on the laptop sending the articles to their little printer.

"I'm going to put these on the wall" Katie said grabbing the papers. "Watch Hope for a second" Sam nodded as Katie headed downstairs. He looked over to Hope who was content with just bouncing up and down. One would assume it would get repetitive or boring after a while, but for her it didn't happen. Sam smiled before hearing a ding from the computer. He looked and saw that there was a video chat request from a GothQueen32 and Sam raised and eyebrow before accepting the request.

"Sammy, bammy lamb chop" Abby squealed and Sam laughed. That was a new one.

"Hey Abby" Sam said. He realized it's been a while since they've seen each other. She looked exactly the same, except her pigtails were a little longer. "How's it going?"

"Don't how's it going me mister" Abby said. "Where the hell have you guys been, I mean c'mon you can't just totally go off the grid and not at least call"

"Sorry, but we're trying to stand as far under the radar as possible" Sam replied. "You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah" Abby said leaning closer to the scream.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm digging the hair" Abby replied and Sam laughed. "Turn to the side" Sam shook his head before complying. "Oh, I love the side burns" Sam turned back to her. "See it's almost been a year and I'm missing out on your hair moments"

"Don't worry, there haven't been many" Sam chuckled. He heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Katie walking over.

"I thought I heard a kick ass forensic specialist" Katie said taking her seat.

"Oh don't you sweet talk me" Abby said. "I can't believe you were here and didn't even say hi, hello, or anything"

"Abby, it wasn't a social visit" Katie replied. "I was in a hurry"

"If that's your story" Abby said folding her arms over her chest. "I'm still not sure I forgive you"

"I know what will make you happy" Katie said standing to her feet and disappearing from in front of the camera. The next face Abby saw was Hope little face staring back at her. "Say hi to aunty Abby"

"Oh my god" Abby said moving closer to the screen. "She's gotten so big" the little girl laughed at the funny lady. "Are you laughing at me Hopie?"

"Look you guys even have matching pig tails" Katie said laughing.

"I got it!" Abby said.

"Got what?" Sam asked.

"How you two can get back into my good graces" Abby said. Sam and Katie shared a look before turning back to Abby. "Come here"

"Abby—"

"No look just come to my lab and let me hold her, it been months" Abby gave Katie those puppy dog eyes.

"That really is annoying" Sam whispered and Katie snorted. "We can't"

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"I'm dead, and if anybody sees me then we have all over America back on our as—" Sam looked down to Hope. "Our butts"

"Five minutes" Abby pleaded with more puppy dog eyes. Sam looked over to Katie who only shrugged.

"Five minutes" Katie said and Sam shook his head.

"Five minutes, Abby's lab only if anybody comes in—"

"We're gone" Katie finished with a nod. She looked down to her daughter. "what do you say, don't you want to visit your auntie Abby?"

"Right" Sam said standing to his feet and walking over to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked looking over to him.

"I'm taking my gun" sam said rifling through his bag.

"You think you're gonna need it in five minutes?" Katie asked.

"With our luck I'm not gonna risk it" Sam replied and Katie chuckled before turning to the screen.

"Abby make sure no one will be coming to your lab" Katie said.

"On it" Abby replied standing to her feet. "see you soon" and then the screen went blank.

"Let's go get you some shoes" Katie said standing to her feet and walking to the bedroom.

Adam and Dean had been driving for hours in silence. It seemed the two didn't have much to say at the moment.

"So…" Adam said and Dean glanced over to him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We're probably gonna be driving for a while, we could talk" Adam said and Dean shook his head. "I mean what do you and Sam usually talk about when you're going on hunts"

"Nothing much really" Dean replied and Adam sighed. "We're not really big talkers"

"C'mon you never shut up" Adam said looking over to his brother.

"Sure, at the cabin, but this is work" Dean said. "I gotta get my head in that place, you know"

"So you guys really just sit in silence?" Adam asked and Dean nodded. "Even when Katie came along?"

"Well that was different" Dean replied with a small smile. "That woman never shuts up, before, during or after a hunt" Adam laughed.

"You two seem good, you know after everything" Adam said and Dean nodded. "I thought for a second there—"

"That I had lost her" Dean said his eyes straight ahead. "I did too, glad I was wrong"

"You know one day I hope I find what you two have" Adam said and Dean looked over to his younger brother.

"What we have is crazy, trust me" Dean replied.

"But it's love" Adam said. "Real, true love, that beats the odds, that's what I want" Adam turned to look out his window. Once again the car was silent.

"So…" Dean said and Adam looked over to his brother. "What kind of music do you like?" Adam smiled shifting in seat turning to his brother. "And please don't say boy bands, because I will kick you out of this car right now" Adam laughed. "I'm so serious right now"

Abby paced back and forth in her lab almost bouncing with excitement. She'd called everyone she could think of to tell them that her lab would be closed for maintenance and that no one was to come down. Now she waited. Her plan was thwarted by the knocking from her door. Her smile fell as she turned to see Tony outside of her lab doors. She stomped over.

"Tony, what are you doing down here?" Abby asked through the doors.

"I got your message about the maintenance" Tony said. "Sounded kind of weird time to be doing it, let me in"

"No, now go away Tony" Abby said before looking over her shoulder toward her office. Tony watched her and just knew she was up to something.

"What's going on?" Tony asked peeking around Abby's lab through the glass doors.

"Abby?" Katie said walking out of the office. She stopped looking between Tony and Abby.

"I swear he just showed up"Abby said and Katie looked over to her.

"It's fine" Katie replied. "Let him in" Abby nodded before pressing in the unlock code to her doors allowing them to slide open.

"So, what's with all the secrecy?" Tony asked when Sam walked out holding Hope in his arms, he back resting on his chest. The moment Tony saw his he straightened a bit, his mind flashing to the scene that played on televisions for weeks. "I don't think this is a good idea" he turned to Katie.

"It will be fine Tony" Katie said. "We're only here for five minutes"

"Which we are wasting" Abby said walking over to Sam and Hope. "Hi there Hopie" she grabbed her from her uncle's arms. "Wow you're getting so big" she looked over to Katie. "She's so adorable"

"Isn't she" Katie said walking over to Abby and Hope. The two men in the room stayed in their places, both eying the other suspiciously. Katie looked up between the two and sighed. "Abby, I think we should go"

"What?" Abby whined. "But you just got here"

"I know" Katie said looking over to Tony. Abby looked over to Tony as well and sighed.

"It wasn't him Tony" Abby said and Tony chuckled.

"That's what everyone's saying" Tony replied.

"Because it's true" Sam said breaking his silence. "Look Tony I get you not being able to disbelieve something you saw with your own eyes, but trust me there is no way me or Dean could—"

"Sam" Katie stopped him and he looked over to her. "Don't" she turned to Tony. "If you have a problem with him being here then we'll leave, but he will not defend himself to you" she walked over to the agent. "Sam is innocent, that's what you get, my word, is it enough?" Tony looked at her for a moment before looking over to Sam and nodded. "Good, now go say hi to my baby" he looked back down to her hand smiled before going over to meet Hope. Katie turned and walked over to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam said. "For standing up for me"

"We're family" Katie said playfully shoving Sam's shoulder. "It's what we do" He chuckled shaking his head. "Plus—" Katie stopped when she caught sight of the photo on Abby's monitors.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked but Katie didn't say anything as she wordlessly walked over to the screen. Sam looked over to Abby and Tony who looked over to her as well. "Who is that?"

"John Doe" Tony replied. "Found covered with the blood of our dead naval officer at Norfolk, but he says he doesn't remember anything, his name, birthday, or how he ended covered with blood" they all turned back to Katie and Tony walked over to her. "Do you know him Kitty?"

_"You're a little young to be in a place like this aren't you?" Gus asked and Katie was silent for a moment. It was him. The man from her dream. He was tall, and handsome, a bit younger than her father but definitely older than her. "Hello?" the man waved a hand in her face_.

Tony waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daze.

"Gus" Katie said and Sam walked over.

"Wait, that's Gus?" Sam asked looking to the picture. "I thought he was dead"

"you're not the only one" Katie replied.

"Wait, so you know this guy?" Tony asked again and Katie nodded. "Gus you called him?" she nodded again. "You know a last name?"

"No, look I don't even know if Gus is his first name" Katie replied turning to the agent. "What I do know is that this man didn't kill your naval officer." Tony shook his head.

"I would love to believe your word on this one but you didn't see the evidence on this one" Tony said. "His prints, his DNA, everywhere, we have him on several security cameras, what we don't have is a motive" Katie shook her head.

"Where is he?" Katie asked and Tony remained silent. "Tony where is he?"

"You know I can't tell you that" Tony replied. "I'm bound by law not to reveal anything about an open investigation" he shrugged. "There's still some things I'm not gonna bend on, sorry"

"Don't be" Katie said turning back to the monitor. She looked over the mug shot. He was older than she remember, one would say very tired. His hair a grayer, with hints of its dark predecessors.

"How exactly do you know him?" Tony asked and Katie smiled.

"He's the reason I'm a hunter" Katie replied turning to Tony. "I have to help him"

"I can't—"

"I know" Katie replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I don't need you to"

"Wait" Sam said and Katie turned to him. "Maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean this all seems bizarre don't you think, the man you thought had been dead all these years resurfacing at the heart of your father's investigation"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying what if this is a trick or something?" Sam asked. "I mean something to draw you out" Katie looked back over to the monitor. Sam was right. Everything about this just seemed off. She turned back to her brother in law and nodded.

"Ok" Katie said. "We think this one through" she turned to Abby. "We gotta go Abs" The forensic specialist hugged the little girl against her chest. "I promise we'll be back for a longer visit" Abby looked over to her before handing the little girl off to her mother. "Say bye to Abby, sweetie" the little girl lifted a hand bending her fingers in goodbye. Katie walked over to Sam.

"what are you going to do?" Tony asked and Katie looked over to him before his phone rang. He brought the phone to his ear. "Yeah boss?" Katie watched him carefully. "Ok I'm on my way" he snapped his phone closed. "Gibbs is going to talk to John Doe"

"I want to come" Katie said walking over to him.

"That's not going to happen" Tony replied. "You do not see a murder suspect without a badge"

"What are we going to do?" Abby asked looking over to her friend.

"We're going to continue our investigation" Tony replied. "Right now all we have is evidence, to go against that without any reason won't make any sense to anyone other than us" Abby nodded. "I'll clue the boss in on all of this"

"I'll recheck the evidence you brought down" Abby said. "If something supernatural is going on then I may have missed something" Tony nodded before looking over to Katie. "Don't go too far, we may need you" Tony turned and headed out of lab. As soon as he was gone Katie turned to Sam and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Katie handed him Hope.

"I'm going to that prison" Katie replied.

"Katie, look think about this" Sam said bringing Hope into his arms. "You go in that prison and you're caught on camera, and there's no one who can get you out of it"

"Which is why I won't get caught on camera" Katie said turning to Abby. "Abby where is this prison?" the Goth looked over to her friend a little wary of giving that sort of information.

"C'mon Sam's right" Abby said walking over to her. "There's just way too much red tape here, ever since the whole doppelganger thing, we're all being watched liked hawks, you get caught—"

"I won't get caught" Katie reassured. "Look I won't put you in an impossible situation, and I won't risk your job"

"Katie—"

"Don't worry Bee, I will figure something out" Katie said before turning to Sam. "You're leaving"

"I—" Katie waved a hand making Sam and Hope disappear before turning back to Abby. "check over your naval officer's blood and Gus' for any anomalies and call me if you find something" that was the last words Katie said before disappearing.

Gibbs and Tony flashed their badges before entering the building, both keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

"What are we going to do if we really have stumbled into Katie's area of expertise?" Tony whispered to his boss as they walked toward the front desk to sign in.

"Right now all we have is the fact that she knows the guy, doesn't mean he isn't our murderer" Gibbs said.

"Seems kind of weird though, some guy she thought was dead showing up in the middle of our case" Tony replied as a guard lead them down the hall toward an elevator.

"It all seems kind of weird Dinozzo" Gibbs said as they stepped on the elevator. Things got even more weirder as the elevator that was taking them down suddenly stopped. Gibbs and Tony shared a look.

"Damn elevators" the guard said before pushing random buttons, before pushing the emergency button. Gibbs felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before pulling it out and bringing it to his ears.

_"Five minutes" a familiar voice said from the other end. Gibbs looked over to the guard who was still trying to get the emergency call button to work. He turned his back._

"No" Gibbs growled into the phone his voice a whisper. "You let me handle this"

"Boss?" Tony said but Gibbs ignored him.

"Katie listen to me—"

_"All I need is five minutes and then I'll let you out of the elevator" Katie said before hanging up the phone._

"Boss?" Tony says noticing that look in his bosses eyes. Gibbs turned to the guard.

"Get this elevator moving, now!" Gibbs snapped and the guard looked over to him.

"I'm trying, but I can't get a call out" the guard said before taking out his cell phone. "No signal either, try yours" Gibbs looked down to the cell phone he was just talking on to find that he didn't have a signal either. He looked over to Tony who only shook his head. "Look someone will come, I mean they know we're coming and when we don't they'll come looking for us"

Katie walked the halls of the prison, now dawning the prisons beige uniform with matching cap. She kept her head down and forward only nodding as she passed other officers. She stopped at the front desk of holding and took a deep breath.

"I'm here to see the john doe who was brought in" Katie said and the officer looked over to her from behind the plexy glass. He looked over to his computer screen.

"Only people listed to see that inmates, is NCIS" the officer said before turning back to Katie.

"I know, but apparently they're stuck in the elevators and I was called to relieve the current officer on duty until they get back" Katie said. The officer looked at her suspiciously. "We usually don't allow female officers in with the male inmates"

"Well I'm tougher than I look" Katie said. "Plus the guys in cuffs, what's the worst he can do, look all I know is what I was told, if you want me to call the commanding officer then I will"

"That won't be necessary, he's in 5" the officer said before sliding a badge to Katie. "I've already had a bad day and don't need to add to it"

"I hear you" Katie replied taking the badge and clipping it to her shirt before being buzzed through the door. She found the guard outside the door and he looked over to her. "I'm here to relieve you"

"You're kidding me?" the guard asked looking her over.

"And they say sexism is dead and buried in law enforcement" Katie said and the guard just held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm all for women can do what men do" he said shaking his head before walking away. Katie looked around the hallway once the guard was gone before turning to the door and taking a deep breath. She reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. She walked in to see the man's head down facing his folded hands that rested on the table. Katie eased further into the room, closing the door behind her, the man in front of her still doesn't react. She closes her eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh. Opening her eyes she walks over and takes the seat on the other side of the table.

"You're a bold one" Katie says and the man chuckles a deep throaty laughter lifting his head. His face familiar, the friends she hadn't seen in ages, but those weren't his eyes. Leviathan. "What is this all about?"

"What it's always been about" the leviathan replied leaning forward on the table. "The boss wants you" Katie placed her hands on the table, keeping her eyes on his.

"And you're the one who's going to give me over?" Katie asked and the monster shook his head.

"Nope" he said with a smirk. "You're going voluntarily" Katie tilted her head to the side. "How do you think I got this form?" she straightened her head.

"He's dead" Katie said.

"Then how did I get this form?" the leviathan repeated. Katie knew that for this bastard to take Gus' form, then he needed his DNA. But there were many ways to do that. "You want him alive, then you're going to trade yourself for him" Katie stared at him for a moment. "And you're going to do it"

"Why do you say that?" Katie asked.

"Because you're the witch with the heart of gold" the demon chuckled again. "I mean broke into this place fully prepared for some half cocked rescue missions"

"And you knew I'd be here huh?" Katie asked. "The naval officer?"

"Necessary sacrifice" the leviathan said with a shrug.

"How did you even know I would find out?" Katie asked and he laughed.

"We have our ways witch" the monster responded. "All that matters now is that if you want to see dear ole Gus, then you're going to come with me to see Dick"

"There's a problem with that" Katie said leaning even closer on the table. "That would suggest that I believe anything that comes out of your mouth" she shakes her head. "DNA lives in so many items, how do I know you didn't find an ole baseball cap that belonged to him?" the monster sat back in his seat. "It is in your nature to lie, and I'm not about to trade my life on the word of you or your boss"

"We will kill him" the leviathan stressed. "And it will be on your head, because you had the opportunity to do something about it and you didn't" Katie looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"One of the most important things Gus taught me was to always follow my gut, because in the end my head and my heart will fight but my gut will never lie" she stood to her feet. "Your boss is scared because I think he knows I'm getting close to ending you"

"I think you mean that the other way around honey" the leviathan replied standing to his feet. "Last chance you come with me, or your friend dies" Katie looked down to her feet.

"_You know I don't ever think I've seen anyone eat as many French fries as you" Gus said and Katie looked over to him with a smile. "What's so special about a fried potato?" She looked out the window of the diner and then turned back to him. _

_"Everything doesn't need a reason" Katie said. She picked up a French fry. "It's awesome and I like them, that's all that matters" she tossed the fry in her mouth and Gus shook his head. _

_"You're one weird girl you, you know that don't you?" Gus asked and Katie laughed. _

_"It's what makes me special" Katie said with a shrug. _

_"Well I think it's more than that, but it's definitely part of it" Gus replied._

Katie lifted her head the leviathan wearing her friend's face.

"You forgot the third option" Katie said before lifting her hand, a bright light illuminating from it as the leviathan screams in pain. It's face distorts revealing its monstrous teeth before finally falling the floor. Katie drops her hand, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding. She walks over to see the lifeless body , now an empty shell lying on the floor. She looked down to her watch and realized she'd reached her five minutes. Lifting a hand, Katie recites a spell before disappearing.

Tony and Gibbs look up in time to see the elevator doors open.

"Well I'll be" the guard says looking at the open doors. He looks over to the agents. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get—" the guard was interrupted by the sound of alarms, and the blinking of red warning lights as multiple guards run by. Tony and Gibbs share a look before following the mob.

They ran into the holding room to find a crowd of guards hovering over the motionless body of their John Doe.

"There was some woman" one of them said and both agents looked over to him. "She said she was covering for Hank" Gibbs and Tony shared a look before looking back down to the body.

That night Gibbs pulled into the his driveway and looked up to see the lights on in his house. There was a time when he would return from work to an empty house, and now it seemed that time was over. He got out of his car and walked to his door. It was a rough day. A day filled with lots of suspicious people, his boss included. He reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. As usual the first person he saw was the beautiful woman he met so many years ago, except she wasn't alone. She was holding their granddaughter. Elizabeth looked over to him and smiled.

"I was just walking out of the kitchen when her and Sam just appeared in the living room" Elizabeth said standing to her feet her granddaughter on her hip. "C'mon, let's go say hi to your papa" she walked over handing the child over to Gibbs.

"You're a lot heavier since the last time I held you" Gibbs said making Hope laugh. A smile came to his face, as the child's laughter seemed to erase the craziness of the day.

"She's here" Elizabeth said and Gibbs looked over to her. "In the backyard talking to Sam" Gibbs nodded looking back down to his granddaughter. "She told us what happened?"

"She ignored an order" Gibbs said glancing over to Elizabeth. "Now I have a dead victim and a dead suspect and I have no idea why" He placed a kiss on the little girl's head before handing her back to her grandmother. "And I think now's the perfect time to rectify that" he turned and headed for the back door.

"Lee!" Elizabeth called and he turned to look at her. She gave him a look for him to take it easy on her, but he only shook his head before heading out the door.

"You're not going" Gibbs heard Sam say to Katie as he stepped in the backyard.

"I know that!" Katie snapped. She ran a hand through her hair. "Don't worry Sam"

"I do worry, because it's situations like this where you go off and try to save everyone" Sam said noticing Katie's eyes turn. He looks over his shoulder to see Gibbs standing there watching them. "Why don't I try to call Dean and Adam again" Katie nodded before the young man turned and walked back into the house.

Katie looked over to the seasoned NCIS agent, his face stern. He was upset and she completely understood.

"I told you to let me handle it" Gibbs said walking over to his daughter and ending up planting himself directly in front of her.

"Yes you did" Katie replied looking the man right in the eye.

"You disobeyed an order!" Gibbs snapped and Katie shook her head before moving past him. He caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm leaving Agent Gibbs" Katie spat and she torn her arm from his grasp. "You do not order me to do anything, I do not work for you!"

"That maybe so, but I thought we agreed, if you crossover into my world, you were going to play by my rules" Gibbs said. "And you didn't, you killed my suspect"

"Yes I did" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. "Your suspect was a monster called a leviathan, a dangerous, murderous, vicious monster that probably would've killed you the moment you walked through those doors" Katie dropped her hands to her sides, clenching her fists. "So yes Agent Gibbs I killed your suspect, but you and I both know that your case was going to be far from solved, he wanted one thing and that was me, if he didn't get me, he would've escape and no one in that facility would even get close to stopping him" She took a step toward her father. "Agent Gibbs your world turned into my world, and in that instance I do not follow orders, I do not sit back, I find and kill the things that you can't" she felt a warm tear come down her cheek. "Even when the bastards are wearing the skin of the people who mean so much—" Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up to his eyes before collapsing into his arms. "It was Gus Jet, that bastard sat there looking just like him with evil behind his eyes"

"It's ok" Gibbs said tightening the hug.

"It's not ok" Katie said stepping back from the hug. "They know me, know what makes me tick, know how to make me react, that's not power you want your enemy to have"

"Then don't give it to them" Gibbs said looking over to his daughter. "The truth is they don't know anything, because they assumed they had you today, they underestimated you, they always will, and all you have to do is keep proving them wrong, that's how you will win" Katie only gave him a nod in response. "Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to go spend some time with my granddaughter." Katie chuckled as Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So I've been meaning to ask" Katie said as they headed toward the door. "Does Liz like live here now?"

They walked into the house in time to see Sam walking toward them, and from the expression on his face it was serious. Katie let go of Gibbs and walked over to her brother in law.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Katie asked. "Is it Dean and Adam?"

"They're fine" Sam answered with a sigh. "Something has happened though" Katie looked to him confused. "It's about Bobby"

Two days later Katie stood on the porch of the cabin looking out into the darkness replaying the words that Sam had spoken.

"Bobby's still with us"

She hated that he was dead, but she found peace in knowing that he no longer had to fight, to deal with the crap in their lives. But now she knows that's not true. That he's still here, still fighting. Katie grasped the railing, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"Why are you here?" Katie asks knowing she's no longer alone in the night. She opened her eyes to see Death standing beside her.

"I came to make sure you were paying attention" Death replied. Katie only looked to him confused. It was late and she was in no mood for his riddles. "You have the answers you seek and yet the Leviathans still roam the earth"

"What are you talking about, all I have are these words that mean nothing" Katie said.

"Except the mean everything" Death replied and Katie shook her head. "Maybe you should focus less on their meaning as of now and more of their origin"

"Apparently their origin is the big guy, and he's still on an extended spring break or something" Katie said. "So I can't really go discuss them with him over a cup of tea" she sighed again. "You'd think he has everything else written down, that this wouldn't be any different"

"Exactly" Death replied. Katie turned back to him, but he was gone. She was about to call him back when she saw the headlights appear. She turned as the mustang pulled up in front of the cabin and out walked Dean and Adam. It was dark, but she could see the slight sadness in their eyes. Their friend was dead and now they find out that Bobby didn't crossover. Adam climbs the stairs and Katie gives him a wave before he enters to the cabin. She turns back to Dean who stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up to her.

"He's a stupid bastard" Dean says and Katie begins walking toward him. "I mean he has the chance to finally leave all of this crap behind, and he chooses to stay here, and for what?" he shakes his head. "For us, he shouldn't have—" Katie wraps her arms around her husband pulling him into a hug. Dean's arms wrap around her releasing a breath. "Why would he do that?"

"I guess love makes us do some crazy things" Katie replied pulling from the hug. She looked up into his eyes placing a hand on his cheek. "You're tired"

"That's an understatement princess" Dean said taking her hand. Katie turned when she thought she saw something out the corner of her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing?" Katie said shook her head. "Go in, I'll be there in a minute" Dean looked to her for a moment. "I just want to see if he'll talk to me" he nodded before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before heading inside. Once Dean was gone Katie turned back to the darkness, this time face to face with the ghost of someone she hadn't seen in a while. "He's right you know, you are a stupid bastard"

_"Well kill me for trying to help" Bobby said. "Scratch that, it's kind of too late for that" _

"Funny" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. "If you've been here this whole time, why choose now to show yourself"

_"Didn't really know how" Bobby replied. "Who knew there was an art to being a ghost?" _

"You need to go Bobby" Katie said. "Look, I get you want to help, and you feel some obligation to us, but this is your out, this is when you can finally be happy"

_"I'm not going anywhere until I know that son of a bitch isn't out walking around" Bobby said before disappearing. Katie sighed before turning back to the house. It seemed Dick Roman's enemy list was growing by the second. Katie was about the climb the stairs when something hit her. _

"He would've written this down" Katie said to no one in particular.

_"You better make time" Katie replied pushing his bent arm further into his back. "Because I'm this close to breaking your arm and leaving you in the middle of nowhere"_

_"Fine!" James yells. "I know who you are, I know everything about you Katherine Winchester" he sighed. "I know because I wrote it" _

Katie turned on the heel of her feet and bent her head back to look up to the sky.

"James" Katie said keeping her voice quiet to not startle the guys. "James if you can hear me, I need your help" she stood there looking to the bright stars. "Please James" she sighed waiting for something but nothing happened. "Metatron!" she yelled calling the angel's true name.

* * *

**A/N: That was a twist!...What do you think, Reviews are like hugs... the make me feel all warm and fuzzy!**


	20. Date Night

**A/N: Hey yall, thanks for the reviews, they always make me so happy, here's the next chap. ENJOY!**

* * *

For Dean there was always that moment in the middle of the night where he found himself stuck in between reality and dreamland. That part of the night where nothing really made sense. Well one thing always made sense. He lazily reached out an arm to wrap around his wife. If you asked Dean what he loves about being married to Katie, he'd probably give you a never ending list. Included on that list would be that even in the middle of the night he could touch her for no reason at all, but because he could. But tonight, just like the past couple of nights he couldn't touch her. He opened his tired eyes and looked over to his wife empty side of the bed. She was gone and he knew exactly where she was.

Sighing deeply, Dean sat up from the bed and stood to his feet. He peeked into Hope's bassinet to see the girl still asleep, gripping her pink bunny to her chest. Dean smiled. He smiled every time he laid eyes on the little girl. He turned and walked out of the room, where he found one brother fast asleep on one of the couches and the other standing at the window.

Sam looked over to his brother before turning back to look out the window. He was up early, but she didn't know that as she crept past them out the door.

"She out there?" Dean whispered walking over to his brother's side.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "She's talking to herself I think" Dean looked out the window, but Katie's back was toward them. "Or calling someone" Dean glanced over to his brother. "You talk to her yet?"

"No, I'm not even sure how to even bring it up without her getting defensive" Dean replied looking out the window.

"Yeah, but something's up" Sam replied turning to his brother. "Or maybe this is about the whole Gus thing"

"You think they really have him?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know" Sam replied. "And I think that's the problem" he turned back out the window. "She said she felt in her gut that they were lying, that they didn't have him and it was just this trick to draw her out, but—"

"Her guts not always right" Dean said looking out to his wife.

"And if there is even the slightest chance that he could be alive, then I'm afraid of what she might do" Sam said.

"You and me both" Dean replied as he walked to the door. Katie turned at the sound of the door.

"what are you doing up so early?" Katie asked pulling her robe tighter around her as a breeze blew past her.

"Well I woke up and my wife was missing" Dean replied walking over to her. "Again"

"I just needed—"

"Some air, I know" Dean interrupted. "I'm not buying, why do you keep coming out here, and who are you talking to" Katie sighed.

"I'm not talking to anyone" Katie lied. She wasn't sure if anyone was supposed to know that the metatron was on earth, and she didn't want to risk that sort of information getting into the wrong hands. Especially if he could be the key to ending Dick Roman. Dean looked at her for a moment and she knew he didn't believe her. "Fine, I was talking to myself" it wasn't a complete lie.

"Please tell me, you're not going crazy again?" Dean asked and Katie glared at him.

"No, just my normal amount of crazy" Katie replied as Dean walked over placing his hands on her waist.

"How are you doing with the whole Gus thing?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"I'm—" she closed her eyes. "I don't know" she opened her eyes and looked up to Dean's eyes. "There's just way too much—" she laid her head on his chest before pulling away. "I should get back inside and check on Hope" Dean grabbed her arm and she turned back to him.

"Hope is fine" Dean said and Katie turned her eyes away from him. "I'm here princess, if it's getting to you, if you need to talk, I'm right here" she turned back to him. "It's sort of part of the job description of being married"

"Dean" Katie brought her hands to his chest and stared up into his eyes. "Everything in my head is just really confusing right now, and trying to create words about them seems next to impossible, but when I figure it out, when things actually start making sense I will talk to you, but right now I just need a little more time"

"Ok" Dean said before placing a kiss on her lips. "Just remember what I said, I'm right here"

"I know" Katie said before grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him toward the cabin.

Dean wished that the conversation from the morning had put him at ease, but it didn't. He was worried about her, even now as they sit at the table eating cereal.

Katie sits holding her spoon above her bowl, staring at nothing in particular. She's thinking. She'd tried calling the metatron, but he wasn't answering and she knows he can tell her what the words mean. The words that will help them finally get rid of Dick Roman once and for all. Pair that with the weird dreams of unknown people in fields, and Katie was mentally exhausted.

"And she's gone again" Adam said as he, Dean and Sam stared over to Katie. "Should we be worried?"

"This is what she does" Sam said looking over to Dean. "She's always trying to come up with a plan of attack"

"She needs a break" Dean said, Hope sitting in his lap. He took a hand and waved it in her face snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah, huh?" Katie said sitting back in her seat. She looked at the eyes on her before turning back to Dean. "You say something?"

"Yeah, you need a break" Dean repeated and Katie shook her head as she stood to her feet. "You're working way too hard here princess"

"Dean, I'm fine" Katie said walking over to place the bowl in the sink. "Plus now's really not the time to go off for a vacation" she turned back to them. "Dick's up to something, whatever he's digging for it's not going to be good for us"

"Yeah, but you can't be on all the time, you have to sit, take a break" Dean said and Katie only gave him a look. "What?"

"You're one to talk there husband" Katie said. "Look we're all the same here, and we want one thing, to end this son of a—" Katie looked at her daughter and decided to alter her word choice. "poopy head before it's too late" Katie's phone vibrates and she walks over to the table to pick it up. Flipping it open she reads the text.

"Who's that?" Dean asks and she looks over to him.

"No one" Katie says closing her cellphone. "I'm going to hop in the shower" And with that she's off to the bathroom.

"Well that was weird" Adam says looking over to Dean who still looking back.

"She's hiding something" Dean says.

"Dean—"

"No Sam" Dean turns back to his brother. "She's hiding something"

"Fine, maybe she is" Sam replied. "But you know if it was that important, she would tell you what it was" Sam stood to his feet and walked over to the couch grabbing his laptop. Adam looked over to Dean who looked down to his daughter.

"You thinking it's another guy?" Adam asked and both Sam and Dean looked over to him. "What, was I the only one thinking it?" Dean shook his head standing to his feet, keeping Hope steady in his arms as they head for the bedroom. Adam looks over to Sam, who is still glaring. "What?"

"You think that was something he wanted to hear?" Sam asked and Adam nodded. "You're an idiot"

"Well it takes an idiot to know an idiot" Adam replied. Sam shook his head before turning back to his laptop. "Idiot"

"Your uncle Adam is a dumbass" Dean said sitting Hope down in her playpen. "Don't tell your momma I said that, but it's true" Hope giggled. Dean stood to his feet and sighed. "She wouldn't right, of course she wouldn't" he began walking back and forth. "Then again she probably said the same about me, and we all know how that ended" Hope watches her father curiously as he paces the room. "No, I know her, she wouldn't, it's something else" he stops and looks over to his daughter. "What if it was JT, that douchebag can't seem to stay away, what if he's lured her back in" he begins pacing again. "What if this is payback huh, and eye for an eye, I cheated so now she cheats" Dean collapses on the bed.

_"I don't get it, because I could never… I could never pretend to be anything but yours" she turned back to him. "Every inch of my body is yours, everything inside of me is yours" every word out of her mouth was like a knife driving itself into his gut. The guilt was killing him. "I have never let anyone touch me the way you touch me, I am your wife" she brought a hand to her head. She turned back to him. "I am your wife and the mother of your child" she dropped her head. "Titles I thought exclusively belonged to me, and now I've been proven wrong" she turned her back to him and walked away having nothing else to say._

"No" Dean said looking over to his daughter and smiled. "It's something else" he sat there for a few moments, before his wife walked in fully dressed her hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. She smiled at him when she walked into the room and then over to Hope.

"What are you guys doing?" Katie asked.

"Talking" Dean replied.

"Oh, really, what about?" Katie asked tossing her pajamas in the hamper next to the door.

"Well Hope here has giving me a good idea" Dean replied standing to his feet. Katie watched as he began walking over to her.

"That doesn't surprise me, she's a bit of a genius that daughter of ours" Katie replied as Dean's hands wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes as his hands pulled her closer to him. "I am her mother after all" she opens her eyes as she places her hands on his chest. "What's this idea?"

"Dinner, tonight" Dean replied. "Just you and me"

"What, like a date?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "We tried that remember, I ended up getting arrested and you ended up getting hypnotized"

"That was just sucky luck" Dean replied. "This time will be different, this time I won't let you out of my sight" Katie smiled up to her husband.

"Dean we don't really have time for a date" Katie sighed pulling from his grasp. "We have Dick Roman out there planning something big, we have my crazy dreams that make no sense" she turned to the baby that was looking between the two on them. "And we have an infant that neither one of us likes to leave alone" she turned back to Dean. "Where does a date fit into that?"

"Anywhere we want it" Dean said. "Since I met you, since we had that beautiful little girl I've learned that we can't let 'The Life' be our entire life" he walked over to her. "We have to at least try something else"

"But this is it Dean" Katie said tossing up her hands about. "This is our life, and no amount of pretending will change that" she made to walk past him but he caught her arm and turned her around to face him. Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against his, bringing their faces mere inches apart. For a moment they only stared into each other's eyes.

"No, princess" Dean said and she could feel him grip her tighter to reassure her. "This is not it, this will never be it" he placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I am going to get us out of here" he opened his eyes meeting hers. "I am going to take you home" Katie brought her hand to his cheek. "We are going to go home, all of us, I promise" Katie had lost all hope in promises, seeing them as nothing more than lies to look forward to in the future. But right now in this moment, as she listened to her husband's words and looking into his green eyes, there was nothing she could believe any more. She leaned forward pressing her lips against his, unable to hold the smile in any longer. There it was, something she couldn't feel at times. Something that scared her because she couldn't feel it. There was that hope, she'd been searching for.

"Ok" Katie says placing her head on his chest.

"Ok?" Dean asked and Katie lifts her head to look in to his eyes.

"Ok" she repeats. "I will go on a date with you Dean Winchester" he smiled at her and even after all this time that smile seemed to make those butterflies in her stomach do back flips.

"Alright, don't worry I'll handle everything" Dean said and Katie held up a hand.

"Actually, I think this time I should handle everything" Katie replied. "No offense babe, but you and planning things never seem to end favorable for us"

"Hey, I planned the wedding" Dean countered and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, with my sister's help, and you chose the only hotel in Vegas that housed a vengeful spirit" Katie replied. "And third it was Vegas"

"What's wrong with Vegas?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong with Vegas, don't get me wrong, I mean the day we got married was one of the best days of my life, it's just—" she stopped. She didn't want to hurt his feeling by telling him how she dreamed of getting married. How she always imagined getting married at her Gram's house by lake.

"It's just what?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"Nothing" Katie said with a quick peck to the lips. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to think of some place to take my hot date" she walked over and picked up Hope from the play pen. "You wanna help your mama?" Dean watched as Katie left the room. He was about to follow after her, when he spotted her cell phone sitting on a nearby dresser. Every beam in his body was telling him to just walk out of the room, but then there was that little voice that was saying that something was up. The little voice won, because before he could rethink anything he was slowly closing the door and grabbing the phone before he knew it. He flipped open the phone scanning through recent calls and messages when something caught his eye. There were lots of message from someone named 'CB'

"Who the hell is C.B.?" Dean thought as he read through a couple of message.

_CB – Hey, I'm not sure about this._

_KW- You can do this, just remember I'm here when you need me._

Dean heard a noise on the other side of the door and quickly sat the phone down and turned around, hoping he didn't look to suspicious.

"Hey" Katie said walking into the room. This time without Hope. "You see my—" she spotted her phone. "Oh, there it is" she walked over and picked it up before flipping it open. She sighed before flipping it closed.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Yeah, fine" Katie replied slipping her phone into her pocket. They just stood there staring at each other when Katie suddenly grabbed Dean's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked bringing his arms around her protectively.

"I forgot" Katie said turning. Dean lifted his head and there was the ghost of their old friend. "Bobby, the surly ghost"

"So what you're just gonna pop in whenever you want to now?" Dean asked and Bobby shook his head.

"I wish it were that easy" Bobby replied before he flickers and then disappears.

"Bobby?" Dean says before the man's ghost reappears.

"Damn it. It's hard to stay focused. I'm still kind of worn out." Bobby replies.

"You know what could help?" Katie asked and he looks over to her. "Crossing over" he glares at her before turning back to Dean.

"All right. Listen. I-I don't know how long before my next ghost nap, so let's just skip to the skinny – those numbers I gave you." Katie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she turned her head.

"Wait" Katie said and they both turned to her. "We should probably do this all together" they nodded and followed her back into the living room.

"Bobby?" Sam and Adam said looking to the man's ghost.

"In the flesh" Bobby replied before making a face. "Well not really, but you know what I meant"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking over to the ghost.

"The numbers he gave, he's here to do some explaining" Dean replied. Sam and Adam nodded. Katie heard Hope and walked over to pick up the baby from her bouncer and she got that funny feeling once again.

"I think I'm going to take Hope outside" Katie said and they looked over to her.

"I'd think you'd want to hear this just as much as anyone?" Bobby asked and Katie looked over to him.

"And I'd think you'd finally want to crossover, but I guess I was wrong" Katie replied. "Look, I'll catch up later, right now I'm going to take my daughter outside for some fresh air" without another word Katie grabbed a light blanket and headed outside. With one arm securing Hope to her chest, Katie closed the door before walking down the stairs. She stopped when her feet touched the ground. "Alright, I know you're here"

"Yeah, I am" Katie turned to the voice to see Balthazar. "Hey there witchy pants, why are we outside?"

"Doesn't matter, I need your help" Katie said. "I need to know the location of the metatron" Balthazar looked at her for a moment before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are" the angel replied. "No one knows where the metatron is, he works directly for my father and once he disappeared, so did his pen boy"

"No" Katie replied. "The metatron was my next door neighbor back at our house, and he saved us when the leviathans found us" Balthazar looked over to her. "He's somewhere"

"Probably, but it would seem you're the only one who has seen him in months" Balthazar replied. "So if there is anyone who would be able to find him, it would be you"

"That doesn't help me at all" Katie replied looking down to her daughter. "Really annoying people telling me that I can do things, even I don't know is possible"

"It's possible witchy pants" Balthazar said placing a hand on her shoulder. They heard the door close and looked up to see Dean walking out toward them. "Dean, long time no see"

"Not long enough" Dean replied walking down the stairs. "What are you doing here Balthazar?"

"You don't seem too happy to see me" the angel replied removing his hand from Katie's shoulder and turning to her husband. "Let's not forget that I'm the one who helped bring her back when my brother went all Norman Bates"

"That reference makes no sense" Katie said and he looked over to her and glared.

"Whatever" the angel turned back to Dean. "I was just leaving, Dean it's been a pleasure"

"I wish I could say the same" Dean replied as the angel turned back to Katie.

"Catch you later witchy pants" Balthazar replied.

"You know I'm not digging the nickname" Katie said and the angel smiled.

"Too bad" he looked down to Hope. "See ya later mini witchy pants" and with that the angel was gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"It was nothing" Katie said heading for the door but Dean moved to block her. "What are you doing?"

"You're hiding something" Dean said and Katie shook her head. "What is it?"

"Don't worry about it" Katie said trying to move past him again, but he wouldn't let her pass him.

"It's kind of hard not to worry with the secret texts and secret meetings with dochebag angels" Dean replied. "Talk to me"

"Dean I told you when things start actually making sense that I would talk to you, and that hasn't happened in the last hour" Katie said. "I promise you I will as soon as it does" Katie slipped past him as she brought Hope's blanket a little more around the child.

"who's CB?" Dean asked and Katie stopped and turned to him.

"You looked through my phone?" Katie asked. She took a deep breath and turned to her daughter who was looking between her parents.

"Look—"

"No" Katie interrupted looking over to her husband. "There will be yelling, and that's not happening in front of her, so we'll do this later" Katie turned around and walked up the stairs into the house. Katie walked past everyone straight to her bedroom to lay Hope down into her bassinet. She grabbed the pink bunny and laid it next to her daughter before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Closing her eyes, Katie slipped her fingers through her hair. Suddenly the images from Biggersons, and the whole turducken fiasco flash in her head. Next she see a bunch of people in white lab coat bustling about in a huge laboratory.

"The food additive that I've introduced into the Turduckan has a near-100% rate of effectiveness. Once the subject tries it, they crave more within a few hours. With the very first dose, it starts to work on their DNA, slowing their metabolism, causing weight gain, and dampening their emotional range, which makes them perfectly complacent."

Dr. Gaines voice echoes in her head as the sight of the woman sitting eating the sandwich plays in her head.

And then suddenly there's Dick's face staring back at her a smile on his lips. His face so close to her own. Looking down she sees a dagger in her hands. Gripping her fingers around the handle she holds it up toward the monsters chest.

"Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages"

Katie's eyes snap open and she stands to her feet quickly grabbing a pen and paper and writing the latest words to her mystery message.

Dean walks into the room and looks down to Katie who's still staring down to the paper.

"Katie?" Dean says and Katie lifts her head. "We have a problem, we think the leviathans found Frank and all his stuff" Katie stands to his feet. "He was on their tails and they found him"

"And us" Katie replied. "Dean everything keeps everything on his hard drives, if they have his things then they have us, aliases, where we are, everything"

"I know, Sam's working on locating it now" Dean said. He looked down to the paper. "What's that?" Katie lifted the paper.

"More mysterious words" Katie replied. "Plus side though, I think I know how to get rid of our leviathan friends"

Sam, Dean, Adam and Katie stood in front of the wall, looking at the message.

"Cut off the head, and the body will flounder. Waste not thy time nor your breath upon the Leviathan herd. Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages"

"So we kill Dick and their gone?" Adam asks. " With a blade?"

"I don't know" Katie replied still looking to the words hoping something more would reveal itself. "But there is something I do know"

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"The message isn't finished, or at least I hope it's not finished" Katie said. "We still need a how" she turned back to the guys. "We know what to do, but still don't know how"

"Can't we just borax him and be done with it?" Dean asks.

"That would be nice, but I doubt Dick will be so easy to take down" Katie said. She looked down when she felt her phone vibrating.

"Who's that?" Dean asked and she looked over to him.

"I don't know " She replied looking back to the phone. "It's an unknown number" she pressed the green button and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_You killed one of mine" a voice said on the other end. "It was saucy, I like it"_

Katie lifted her eyes to Dean and mouthed the words Dick Roman to him. The three men moved in closer.

"Yeah well he was talking too much" Katie replied. "What do you want?"

_"I think you know what I want" Dick replied._

"Why?" Katie asked and it was the biggest question she really wanted answered. "what do you want me for?"

_"You're—" the man trailed off and for a moment they sat there in silence. "You're special"_

"That's not good enough" Katie replied and she heard him chuckle on the other end.

_"It will have to be enough, until the trust between us is better Katherine" the monster replied. "And I think I know the first step to doing that?"_

"What a trade between me and Gus?" Katie asked and she looked over to see Dean's worried face. "Not going to happen"

_"Yeah, well I figured as much" Dick replied. "You're smart, I should've known that before that bright idea was brought to my attention, which is when I decided that when you want something done right, you have to do it yourself"_

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

_"You were right, we don't have your friend Gus, but I do have someone better" Dick replied. "Someone you don't want in the wrong hands"_

"Again, what are you talking about?" Katie asked.

_"Why don't you hear for yourself" Dick said. "Say hello"_

"Katie!" a voice screamed from the other end and Katie's eyes went wide. It was Victoria. She heard laughing and knew he was back on the phone.

"You bastard, let her go" Katie growled.

_"No can do" Dick said. "She is as good as they say, though she hasn't given up your location, I'm sure it won't be too long"_

"What do you want?" Katie asked. "If you already have me, what do you want?"

_"I'm not a bad guy" the monster said. "all of this torture, is beneath me, this is something a demon would do, I want to make a transaction and end all of this right now"_

"What do you want?" Katie asked already knowing the answer.

_"I want you my dear" Dick said his voice making Katie's skin crawl. "Before you make your decision I think you should know what turning down this offer doesn't just affect you, when she cracks and I know she will I will know where you are, where your family is" the was a pause. "I will know where your daughter is" Katie felt her blood boil at his words. She looked over to Dean before turning her back._

"That sounded awfully like a threat" Katie said her voice dangerously low. "And I think you should know threatening the life of my daughter would be the stupidest thing you've done since, well existing"

_"Then end it" Dick replied. "I'm not interested in the child, or your husband, all I want is you" he sighed. "I have a feeling you'll know where to meet me, I'll be there in an hour" And with that the line went dead. Katie stood there for a moment gripping her phone before feeling a hand on her shoulder._

"Princess, what did he say?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"He has Victoria" Katie replied snapping the phone closed.

"Victoria?" Sam asked. "The seer?" Katie nodded. "Why?"

"It's his way of showing us that we're no longer safe" Katie said. "He's torturing information from her, but she hasn't given him our location yet"

"Son of a bitch is coming at us from all sides" Dean snapped looking down to Katie who had a look he recognized. "What else did he say?" Katie turned and walked away into the bedroom. Dean looked over to his brothers before following after her. He walked in to see Katie picking up Hope in her arms. "Princess, what did he say?" Katie placed a kiss on Hope's forehead before looking over to Dean.

"I'm going" she said and Dean looked at her like she was crazy.

"Over my dead body" Dean snapped. "What did he say?" Katie looked over to him before looking back down to their daughter. "Did he—" Katie looked back over to Dean and gave him a nod. "That son of a—" Dean shook his head before placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Look at me" Katie met his eyes. "Nothing and I mean nothing will ever hurt her" Katie hugged the baby a little tighter to her chest. "And you're not going" Katie looked up to Dean. "It's another trick, and he's just saying whatever he has to get a reaction from you"

"And if he's not?" Katie asked sitting Hope back in her play pen. "He has someone who can find us wherever we are, wherever we try to hide"

"And how did he get her?" Dean asked and Katie looked to him. "If this woman is such a great seer as she's been made out to be then how the hell did she get caught?" That was a good question. Every time she met with the woman it was almost impossible for Victoria not to boast about how great a seer she was. So there was no way Dick Roman could have her without her knowing beforehand. "Think about it"

"You're right" Katie said shaking her head. She ran her hands through her hair. "You're right, there's no way he could have kidnapped her without her knowing it, it's how she's survived this long" she looked back over to Dean. "But Frank's files are real, we need to find them"

"Sam's already tracked it down, we have an address" Dean replied and Katie nodded.

"When do we leave?" Katie asked walking over to the closet.

"We don't" Dean said and Katie stopped and looked over to him. "You're not going" Katie's eyes went wide. "Look—"

"And now comes the explanation" Katie says throwing her hands in the air. "How about you save it this time"

"Princess—"

"Dean, really I already know what you're going to say, we've had this conversation before" Katie replied walking toward the door, but Dean grabbed her arm turning her around and pressing her back against the door. She let out a puff of air in frustration as she looked over his shoulders away from his eyes.

"Look at me" Dean said but she ignored his request. Dean's hand dropped to her waist as he pressed his body closer to hers. "Look. AT. Me" She turned her head to look into his eyes. "This is taking us too close to Richard Roman Enterprises, and right now with all the unknowns and the mystery that comes with this guy, we only know one thing" Dean's hand squeezed her waist gently. "He wants you, and so no I don't want you anywhere near him" His hand slid to the side of her face. "He's getting in your head, and that could be too dangerous" Katie closed her eyes and laid her head back against the door. "So we're staying here" Katie's eyes flipped open and she looked at her husband in shock.

"We?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "What happened to Sam and Adam not being able to hunt without their big brother?" Dean shook his head.

"They're going to have to sooner or later, and right now I'm not leaving here when I see the signs of a runaway princess" Dean said and Katie just glared at him. "They're going to go get Frank's hard drive and come back"

"You're going to worry" Katie said realizing just how close they were standing as she feels those butterflies in her stomach.

"I think I'd worry more if I were going" Dean said before leanining in to kiss her, but Katie turned and he was met with her cheek. He pulled away. "What?" Katie turned back to face him.

"You went through my phone" Katie said. "Again"

"That—" Dean tried to think of an excuse but he was coming up with nothing. "You're not telling me something, and I thought I would figure it out by myself"

"By invading my privacy?" Katie asked bringing a hand to his chest and shoving him back a bit. "Dean we're married and I would like you to trust me"

"And I want to" Dean said shaking his head. "It's hard princess, knowing there's something you're not telling me" Katie sighed.

"Dean, I—" Katie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both sighed before moving to open the door to reveal Adam and Sam.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked looking between the couple.

"Yeah" Dean said walking out of the room past his brothers. Sam and Adam looked over to Katie who just shook her head. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're all packed up" Adam said and they all stood there in an awkward silence. "Alright, I'm going to go say goodbye to the monkey"

"Me too" Sam said following after his brother to say goodbye to Hope. Dean and Katie stood there in an awkward silence before the two returned. "You two sure everything is alright?"

"I think they're fighting?" Adam whispered loudly and Dean and Katie glared over to him. "Dude let's get out of here before we get caught in the crossfire" They both headed for the door. "We'll call when we get there, oh and we have the flask, we might need the old ghost" and with that they were gone. Dean turned and looked over to Katie.

"So you ready to talk?" Dean asked. Katie opened her mouth when Hope's cries interrupted her.

"I'm just gonna go" Katie said before walking in to check on her daughter. Dean stood in there and sighed before taking a seat on the couch. He turned his head when he heard the soft humming coming from the next room and a smile came to his lips. After a few moments the humming stopped and he heard footsteps as Katie walked back into the room. "She was just—" she saw the smile on Dean's face. "What?"

"Nothing" he shook his head as he turned back around. "You were about to say something?"

"Right" Katie sighed before walking over and taking a seat on the coffee table across from Dean. "I think I know whose words those are" she looked over to the wall. "No, I know who words those are?"

"Who?" Dean asked as Katie turned back to him.

"It was the big guy" Katie replied. "He's still in there" she pointed to her head.

"Is that why you were talking to Balthazar?" Dean asked and she noted the agitation in his voice. Dean was still on the fence about the angels. He was already burned once, and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Sort of" Katie said. "I needed to know if he knew where someone was?"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"An angel who I think is still on Earth or at least he was" Katie said looking down to her hands before looking back up to Dean. "James"

"James?" Dean asked. "As in our weird neighbor James, he's an angel?" Katie nodded. "No wonder he wouldn't go away" Katie laughed a bit. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's not just an ordinary angel" Katie said. "He—" And then a lightbulb went off in Katie's head. "Did you say Frank's hard drive was at Richard Roman Enterprises?" Dean looked at her confused at the total subject change.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"Damnit!" Katie stood to her feet.

"What's going on?" Dean asked standing to his feet and Katie turned to face him.

"Sam and Adam aren't just going to walk into RRE, that would be stupid" Katie said.

"Yeah, they're not, they're going to see the hacker Dick's using to get into the hard drive" Dean replied.

"Hacker" Katie said shaking her head.

"Franks spyware let us tap into the woman's web camera" Dean said.

"Red hair, pretty, talks to herself?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "Damnit!"

"You wanna tell me what's happening?" Dean asked. "Because right now I'm lost"

"Charlie Brabury" Katie said and Dean eye brows rose. "That's her name right?" Dean nodded. "Well I know her" Dean stood there for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head as well.

"Wait, CB?" Dean asked and Katie nodded.

"She's an old friend of Derrick's, I met her a couple of times" Katie said. "And then I find out that she's working for the mini Satan, and I thought this might be an opportunity, she can keep her eyes open, and tell me if there's anything weird going on"

"Is she a hunter?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, she doesn't even know about the any of this" Katie replied. "I just told her to keep her eyes out for any shady business, but she's good at what she does, and if Dick's given her Frank's hard drive"

"She's gonna see something you only see once before—"

"Before you're not needed anymore" Katie said before turning about to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to get her out of there" Katie said heading for the bedroom. "When she hacks that hard drive, and she will, Dick won't need her anymore and he will kill her"

"Not if we warn her" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Adam and Sam are on their way there, they can find her talk to her, and get her in the loop" Katie thought about it for a moment.

"It could work" she said.

"It could" Dean said. "Let's just give them some time" Katie nodded before closing the bedroom door. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit on the couch with him. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"So, are we just going to sit here and not do anything?" Katie asked looking over to her husband.

"Actually yeah" Dean replied sitting back on the couch and flipping on the television. "When's the last time you did that?"

"I don't think I remember" Katie said sitting back. She sat there for a moment before she realized that she really couldn't just sit and do nothing. She looked over to Dean. "You hungry?" he looked at her. "What am I talking about, of course you're hungry" she laughed standing to her feet and heading to their small kitchen. Dean glanced over from the television to see his wife bustling about the small kitchen. She just couldn't stay still for five minutes. He figures that's what he loves about her, that no matter what's happening, she's always moving, trying to figure out a solution. Even now as she prepares some food, he can see from her face that's her attention is somewhere else.

Dean and Katie both stopped when they heard knocking at the cabin's door. The look over to each other. They made sure no one knew where they were, and now someone knocking at their door. Katie's mind quickly went to Dick, and the assumption that maybe he did have Victoria, and maybe he finally found them. There was another knock at the door and they looked over. Katie looked back over to Dean who now had a gun in his hands and he was gesturing for her to come to him. She nodded before carefully walking over to Dean, as one hand gripped his gun the other gripped Katie's hand.

"Yeah!" Dean called and they waited for a response.

"Thank God" A man's voice called from the other side. "Look, my car broke down a couple of miles down the road, and my phone is dead, and this is the first place I've seen, I could really use some help" Dean looks back to Katie who only shrugs. He signals for her to stay put as he walks over to the door, swinging the gun behind his back before opening the door. "Boy am I glad to see you, or anyone for that matter"

"Yeah, so what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"My car just crapped out on me, I think it might be the fan belt" the man said before releasing a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I guess crazy guy showing up to your place is kind of suspicious" he held out a hand. "My name's Peter, and I promise I'm not s psychopathic murderer, I'm just a guy trying to make it to my little sister's graduation" Dean looked down to his hand before plastering on a smile and shaking it.

"I'm Dean" he said still gripping the gun.

"I was just wondering if I could use your phone, so I can call for a tow truck" Peter asked.

"Uh, sure just wait here" Dean said before closing the door in the guy's face.

"Talk about random" Katie whispered. "I thought the whole allure of this place was that it was nowhere near anything?"

"It is" Dean said walking over to pick his phone up from the table. "Something doesn't seem right" Katie turned her head at the sound of Hope's whimpering.

"The knocking must have waken her up" Katie sighed. "Look with everything going on, random strangers make me nervous, so get rid of him as soon as possible"

"Agreed" Dean replied watching as Katie walked into their bedroom. He turned around tucking his gun in his pants before going back to open the door, this time stepping out and closing the door behind him. "Here you go" Peter smiled taking the phone and dialing. Dean watched the man closely as he spoke on the phone.

"You sure you can't get here any sooner than that?" Peter asked and there was a pause. "Alright, alright" he snapped Dean's phone closed before handing it back to the man. "They said it could be up to two hours before someone gets here"

"Wow, bummer" Dean said taking the phone back. "Well it's been nice" Dean turned to the door.

"Uh, Dean!" Dean closed his eyes and sighed. He had a feeling getting rid of this guy was not going to be as easy as he thought. He turned back to Peter. "So I know for someone you just met I'm asking an awful lot, but to tell you the truth I don't think I could sit in my car for three hours" he looked over his shoulder. "I don't know if you've noticed but this place sort looks like the opening to every Friday the 13th movie" he chuckled turning back to Dean. "It's just if you've seen what's been on the news lately, you'd be as scared as I am"

Dean opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the door opened behind him. Both men turned to see Katie looking between them. She'd gotten tired of waiting and decided to make sure everything was alright.

"Oh, hey" Peter said looking Katie and Dean. "I am interrupting something, nice going Pete" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm Peter, cars busted and now I have to wait for a tow"

"I'm Katie" she looked over to Dean who shook his head slightly. "Dean's wife, um, why don't you come in" she moved aside to let him in, getting a look from Dean. "Well this should be interesting" she whispered over to Dean as they both walked into the cabin.

So a mysterious stranger shows up at the cabin, and the two most suspicious people you could ever meet invite him in. But neither takes their eyes off of him as he sits on the couch holding a can of soda.

"So, do you guys like live here?" Peter asked. "Or is this like a vacation spot?"

"Vacation" Dean answered keeping his it simple. Peter just nodded before looking over to Katie who was preparing food in the kitchen.

"So how long have you guys been married?" Peter asked and Dean followed his eyes to Katie and he let out a frustrated growl. He wasn't the first guy to look at his wife for longer than he would have liked, but it didn't piss him off any less.

"Eyes over here Pete" Dean said and the man's eyes quickly averted.

"I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Yeah, yeah sure you were" Dean said glancing at his watch. He was so ready to get rid of this guy.

"So how long?" Peter asked and Dean looked over to him. This guy was asking way too many questions.

"Two years" Dean replied simply.

"Two and a half!" Katie called from the kitchen.

"Two and a half" Dean corrected himself.

"With a kid?" Peter asked and both Katie and Dean stopped and looked over to him. "Oh, I just saw the toys and assume—" the man shook his head. "Or maybe you guys are into—" he cleared his throat. "You know what never mind"

"So" Katie said breaking the awkward silence. "Peter what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer" Peter replied with a smile. "You can say I was born to write"

"Anything I would've read?" Katie asked and he looked over to her and chuckled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"It's just—" he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you've read at least something I've written" Katie looked at him for a moment before Dean's phone rang.

"It's Sam" Dean said looking over to Katie. "I'm going to—" he nodded to the bedroom.

"Go, we'll be fine" Katie said looking over to Peter. Dean looked over to the man as well before going into the bedroom to take the call. The moment Dean was gone Peter was standing to his feet. Katie looked over to him and watched as he made his way over to her, until he stood on the other side of the counter across from her. "Uh, can I help you?"

"No, but apparently I can help you" Peter said. "You called me" Katie looked at him for a moment totally confused when she finally realized what he was talking about.

"You" Katie said walking around the counter to stand in front of him. "Well it's about time" she looked him over. "What's with the new face?"

"I'm not sure you're aware but since my father's… hiatus, things up there have been quite hectic, so I've taken to blending in down here, and that means not wearing one face for too long" The metatron replied. "So you can see how you calling me, yelling my name could not bode well for me"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm in sort of a crisis right now, and you're the only one I thought would be able to help me" Katie said throwing her hands in the air. "You've had the answers this whole time and just didn't tell me"

"Because you're the one with the answers to your problems all you have to do is—"

"If you say look within myself or some crap like that, then I will punch you in the face" Katie said. "The truth is that I'm seeing these words one by one, while Dick freaking Roman roams the earth planning his universal human buffet" she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's time for you guys to stop expecting me to be this person, this all knowing chosen one and just tell me how to stop this bastard, because the truth is all I'm interested in, all I've ever been interested in is being out of this, of being happy with my face without having to worry about some bastard monster trying to take over the world, so please spare me the "You can do it speech" and just tell me what it is I have to do" Katie huffed and waited for a response.

"Are you done?" The metatron asked and Katie only nodded. "Good, because you talk entirely way too much" Katie glared at him. "That's your problem, all the talking, that's not how you solve this"

"Then how—"

"Hey, I let you talk, now it's my turn" The metatron said and Katie rolled her eyes. "Stop talking and think about all the pieces to the puzzle, what do you know?"

"Killing Dick, gets rid of them all" Katie said.

"And—"

"That's all I got, that's all I have until some more random words pop into my head" Katie said. "Point thy blade at the heart of their master, for from him springs all their messages" she looked over to the angel. "Your words, so what comes next?" the angel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door behind them opening.

"No one is to know I'm here" he whispered and Katie nodded as Dean appeared back in the room. He looked over to see his wife and the strange man standing way too close for his liking.

"What's going on?" Dean asked looking between the two.

"We were just talking" Peter said turning to face Dean.

"Looks like more than just talking" Dean said looking over to his clearly upset wife.

"Dean" Katie said holding up a hand. "It's fine, I'm fine" she turned. "I'm should finish dinner" she walked back into the kitchenette as Peter walked back over to the couch and plopping back in his seat leaving Dean standing there clearly confused. The rest of the time was spent in an awkward silence, Dean still looking between Peter and Katie, who refused to look at each other. "It's done, hope you guys like mac and cheese surprise"

"What's the surprise?" Peter asked looking over to Katie.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Katie asked glaring over to the angel who only smirk. "You guys help yourself" she reached into one of the cabinets grabbing a jar of baby food, and then a bottle from the refrigerator. "I'll be back in a sec" and with that she walked past them into the bedroom.

"So there is a kid?" Peter asked and Dean looked over to him. The angel only raised his hands in surrender. "No worries, I'm not here to hurt anyone"

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked looking over to the man. Peter looked at him for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm just waiting until the tow comes for my car" Peter replied and Dean scoffed.

"I stopped believing that story a long time ago" Dean said. "So how about you cut the crap and tell me who you are"

"That I can't do Dean" the angel said reaching to pick up his soda. "You see I'm not supposed to be here, and I can keep up that little rouse by not letting everyone I meet know who I am"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked and Peter chuckled.

"I'm here for your wife Dean" and the way he said it made Dean want to beat the smirk off of his face. "She called and like a good friend I showed up"

"Friend?" Dean asked. He didn't believe it. The way Katie looked at the man, it wasn't the way she looked to a friend. "You're lying" Dean said standing to his feet. "And I'm tired of talking to you, so get out" Peter looked up to the man before standing to his feet as well.

"Not until I finish what I came here to do" Peter replied. "I came here to talk to Katie, and we're not finished with our conversation just yet"

"I think you are" Dean said taking a step toward the man.

"Dean!" Katie called and they both turned to her. "Don't—" she shook her head. "Just don't"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Dean asked looking over to his wife. Katie looked over to Peter.

"He's an angel" Katie replied. "And that's all I can say"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because him being here is dangerous" Katie said looking over to the angel. "So keeping him hidden is kind of important" Katie followed her eyes.

"What is he doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well those early morning you've caught me talking to myself outside" Katie said and Dean nodded. "I was calling for him because I need his help, I think he knows what those words mean" Dean looked over to the angel. "He could help us with our leviathan problem"

"How?" Dean asked. "What do you know?"

"I'm sorry Dean, everything I came to say, I came to say to her" the metatron looked over to Katie. "And her alone"

"I don't think so pal" Dean said stalking over to the man. But Katie quickly moved over to stand between them.

"Dean, just give me one minute" Katie said and he just glared down to her. He didn't like this guy and the last thing he wanted to do was leave his wife alone with him. "You could change Hope's diaper" that was probably the second to last thing he wanted to do. She placed a hand on his arm. "I'll be out in a minute" He only nodded before sending one final glare to the angel as a warning to not try anything before going back into the bedroom. "Are you trying to upset him, because I should tell you when he's mad he tends to shoot things"

"This isn't about him" the metatron replied. "This is about you, about why Richard Roman's master plan includes you"

"Which I still don't understand" Katie said shaking her head. "If he's planning on eating people, what does he want with me?" she looked at the angel expecting an answer but he didn't reply. "And you're not going to tell me"

"No" he replied.

"Because—"

"Because if you were given the ability to figure this out for yourself, and telling you, giving you the answers means you're not the person we need you to be" the metatron said. Katie folded her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"You could've said that in front of Dean" Katie replied turning away from him.

"I could've but you're the one who needed to hear this" Katie turned back to him. "I know how this ends" Katie tilted her head a bit. "I know who is victorious when all of this is over" he walked closer to her.

"How—" Katie's eyes went wide. "Wait, did he—" the metatron placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I do not have time, because this will be the last time you will see me" the angel said. "This battle does not end you, remember that?"

"What's going to happen?" Katie asked and the angel didn't say anything. "Tell me" the metatron wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You are our hope Katherine Winchester, and without you we have none" the angel whispered.

"Please tell me something" Katie said bringing her hands to the angel's back.

"Private airport" the angel said before, poof… he was gone.

It didn't make sense. But if it did then it would've been easy, and when it came to their lives nothing was ever easy. Dean stared over to his wife who sat across from him at the small kitchen table, not even touching her dinner.

"This date sucks, you do know that" Dean said dropping his forki in his mac and cheese. The clanking of the fork snapped Katie out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked looking over to her husband. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said this date sucks" Dean replied and she only sighed. "I'm officially saying that this too will not be counted as our first date" he shook his head.

"Agreed" Katie said standing to her feet and grabbing both of their plates. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out, how the words 'Private airport" is supposed to help us"

"Maybe it doesn't" Dean said watching his wife sit the plates in the sink. She looked over to him confused. "Maybe it was just your angel friend messing with you"

"I doubt that" Katie replied. "What's happening with Sam and Adam?"

"Well they found Charlie, and talked to her" Dean replied standing to his feet. "Told her what was what, and apparently she freaked a little bit, but they mentioned your name and then she was fine"

"That Charlie is a weird one" Katie sighed as Dean walked to stand in front of her. "So what's happeing now?"

"She agreed to help, wipe Franks Hard drive clean" Dean said placing his hands on Katie's waist.

"That could be dangerous" Katie replied. "If he finds out what she's doing—"

"Same thing I thought, but Sam and Adam aren't too far away" Dean said. "If something goes down, they'll be there, but right now she's our only hope" Katie nodded. "And now something very rare has happened?"

"What?" Katie asked.

"You and me have this entire place to ourselves" Dean said and Katie smiled. "Well almost, but the only other person, is asleep for the night" Katie laughed as she placed her hands on Dean's chest.

"You know I'm not surprised your mind goes there no matter what's happening" Katie said.

"Please, princess my mind goes there whenever you walk into a room, walk out of a room, hell sometimes you're not even in the room" Dean said and Katie laughed again as Dean's lips moved closer to hers.

"So what you're saying is your mind is in the gutter nearly twenty four hours a day?" Katie asked as another kiss pressed against her lips.

"Pretty much" Dean said before suddenly swooping Katie up into his arms causing her to squeal a bit. "You wanna know what I think about?" Katie only nodded as Dean walked her over to the couch laying her down, and placing himself on top of her, their lips never separating. It was the perfect moment, her and Dean, but they always had sucky luck. Dean's hands were unbuttoning her pants when her hand shot to his. "What?" he asked looking over to her. Her eyes were closed

Suddenly the image of what looked like a gray briefcase, and then an airplane. Then she sees the briefcase being picked up, and she instantly knows the person is leviathan.

"Princess?" Dean said placing a hand on the side of her face when suddenly her eyes open. "Not even one night huh?"

"I'm sorry" Katie replies when Dean's phone rings. He growls a bit as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"Yeah" Dean answers. There's a long pause before Dean's eyes go to Katie. "Private airport?" Katie and Dean sit up from the couch. "Yeah, I'll tell her" Dean closes his phone. "Charlie may have found what Dick was digging for."

"I know" Katie said standing to her feet. "And I know where it is" she picked up her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked walking over to her. Katie was already putting on her sneakers. "Sam and Adam are already on their way to pick up"

"Yeah, and I can be there like now" Katie said standing to her feet. "The place is going to be crawling with leviathans, which Sam and Adam will be no match for"

"And you are?" Dean asked and Katie only gave him a look. "You do know there is a reason you stayed behind don't you?"

"Yeah, because you're over protective" Katie replied turning and grabbing her jacket.

"No, because you don't seem to understand that you're human just like the rest of us" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "Sure you have the powers, but you still bleed, you still can be killed just like me"

"I know that" Katie said turning back to Dean. "But this is the life we chose Dean, the risks we signed up for the day we decided we were gonna play the heroes in this story" she shrugged. "So yes, I'm going to pick up this case"

"No" Dean said firmly crossing his arms over his chest. It was an order, she knew it and he knew it. "Sam and Adam are on their way to pick up the case, so let them handle it" Katie was about to say something when Hope's cries interrupted her.

"Momma's coming!" Katie called over her shoulder. She looked over to Dean once more before turning around and going to check on her daughter. Dean stood there for a moment. He knew this wasn't over. He just didn't understand why she could see all he wanted was her to be safe, that this bastard Dick Roman was dangerous, and that he wanted her nowhere near him. Hope's cries suddenly stopped and he looked up to the door, waiting for his wife so they could finish hashing this out. After a few moments when she never appeared, Dean knew something was off and went into the bedroom, to find her gone. He walked over to the bassinet to see Hope once again fast asleep.

"I really should've seen that coming" Dean whispered to himself before taking out his cell phone and dialing his brothers to give them a heads up.

Katie stood outside the private airport peeking through a window, watching as workers went about their business. She couldn't sense any leviathans, which meant there was a chance she could get in and out without any trouble. But that plan was all dependent on her blending in. She turned when she saw one of the baggage handlers pull up in one of the airport cars. She watches as the man leaves the cart and walks into the building. Squinting her eyes Katie spots an extra uniform hanging from one of the seats.

"And there's my in" Katie says before walking over and grabbing the uniform.

And so her time with Sam and Dean seemed to pay off as she sifted through the crowd of worker unnoticed, just another baggage handler. The moment she stepped inside it was as if she could feel what she was searching for. Like it was pulling her to it. She made sure to keep her head down unsure if Dick made any of his employees aware of what she looked like in case she did something like this. The moment the case was pulled from the plane, she stopped and watched as it was placed on the ground and the next one was grabbed. Somehow she needed to get the case. The only problem was she needed to keep Dick in the dark as long as possible. Turning and walking to a secluded are of the airport, Katie knelt down to her feet.

"Create for me, what I do need" she whispered holding her palms open and down. "To pull this off in record speed" it wasn't much of a spell, but she hoped it would work. Soon white orbs of light swarmed in front of her hands. Katie looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes before turning back just in time to see a gray case on the floor just like the one from her vision. "The old switch- er roo" she reached forward and opened the case to see what was inside of it and had to stop herself from laughing. She quickly closed the case before going back before her window of opportunity closed.

In those moments many thoughts ran through Katie's head. One was that the answer to their leviathan problem was in that case. Another thought that passed through her mind, is what if this was all just a rouse, and nothing was actually in the case. The moment she made the switch and was out the door, the only thing Katie thought, was how good a spy she could be in another life.

The curiousity was killing her, so she quickly made her way outside to the back of the airport and knelt down placing the case on the ground.

"What did you go digging for Dick?" Katie whisperered to herself, before releasing the clamps that held the case closed. The moment it opened and Katie's eyes landed on the contents, she was gone.

Sam and Adam pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Do you see her?" Adam asked as they scanned the area. The moment Katie left Dean was on the phone with his brothers to warn them.

"No" Sam said. "We're going to have to get inside" they stepped out of the car.

"And how are we supposed to just walk into a private airport?" Adam asked looked over the hood to his brother.

"I don't know" Sam replied looked over to his brother. "Why don't you tell me" Adam sighed. Every time he went on a hunt, everything was turned into a lesson, a question that only he had to answer. He thought for a second of how they could get in and out undetected.

"We uh—" he looked over to his brother. "We have to blend in, disguise ourselves?"

"Right" Sam said walking around the car. "Remember sometimes the best hiding spots are in plain sight" Adam nodded before the men began walking toward the building, when Adam suddenly stopped. Sam stopped and looked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man, what's up" Adam didn't reply before taking off running. "Son of a—" Sam looked around before chasing after his brother. They both ended up behind the airport, in a dark secluded area. Sam stopped right behind Adam. "Dude, what—" Sam took a step and his eyes came upon what his brother was watching. "Katie?" she was kneeling on the ground in front of an open case. He called her name again, but she didn't respond. "Katie" Sam and Adam walked over to her, finally seeing the hunk of rock that her eyes seemed to be glued to.

"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked not taking his eyes off of his sister in law.

"I don't know" Sam said kneeling down beside her. He looked between Katie and the case before reaching down and closing the case. The moment he did Katie's eyes drifted closed as she began to fall to the ground. Sam caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. "Adam—" Sam reached into his pocket. "Get the car and bring it back her, and fast before someone comes back here" Adam nodded grabbing the keys before running back to the car. "What the hell Katie?" Sam looked down to the unconscious woman in his arms, before looking in the case. "What the hell is that?"

Sam looked up to see the car pulling up and he picked Katie up into his arms.

"We have to get out of here" Adam said getting out of the car and walking over to pick up the case. "We got leviathans"

"Get the door" Sam said walking over to the car. Adam ran over and opened the door allowing Sam to lay her in the backseat.

"We should call Dean" Adam said taking out his cell phone as he and Sam got into the car. Sam slid into the backseat next to Katie as Adam got into the drivers seat and pulled off.

"Katie, can you hear me?" Sam asked looking at Katie's unconscious form leaning against the window. He placed a hand on hers and quickly removed it jumping a bit. "What the hell?"

"What's up?" Adam asked glancing over his shoulder. "Is she alright?"

"She's hot" Sam said looking over to his brother. "Like burning up." Adam shook his head before toss Sam his phone.

"Call Dean, tell him what's going on" Adam said and Sam dialed the number.

_"Yeah, did you find her?" Dean asked._

"Yeah, we did, but don't freak out" Sam said still looking at Katie.

_"Don't say that Sam" Dean growled. "Because it never stops the whole freaking out process, what's wrong"_

"We found in front of the case, but she seemed out of it" Sam replied. "So I closed it and she just passed out" he heard his brother curse under his breath.

_"Sam, bring her here now" Dean ordered._

"We will, but we have to get Charlie out of there first" Sam said. "The moment Dick finds out he doesn't have the case, she's gonna look awful suspicious"

_"Sam—"_

"Dean, look she's breathing, she's fine, but I won't be able to say the same for Charlie if we don't get her out of there" Sam said. "I promise I'll get her back as soon as possible"

_"Sam, nothing happens to her" Dean ordered, and even though they were on the phone, Sam knew his brother meant business._

"Dean, I promise" Sam said before hanging up the phone. He looked over to Katie who hadn't moved since they moved her. Sam turned when he felt the car slow down. "what's going on?"

"I think there's an accident up ahead" Adam said.

"Adam, we got to get around this" Sam replied and Adam nodded before making a u turn in the street to try and get around the accident.

The moment they pull in front of the building, both Sam and Adam's first instints are to run inside, because Charlie should've been out by now, but both stop and turned to Katie.

"Should one of us stay?" Adam asked looking back to his brother.

"Going into the building full of leviathans" Sam said looking over to his brother. "I want to believe that if anything comes out here, she'll snap out of this"

"Sam, she's unconscious" Adam said and Sam sighed turning back to his brother, when both heard the explosion from the building. "We gotta go don't we?"

"I think she would want us to" Sam said and Adam nodded knowing it was true. "Look we get Charlie and we get the hell out of here" Adam nodded once more before they both jumped out of the car and ran into the building.

After a few moments there was a loud crash and Katie's eyes snapped open. She looked around and found herself in the backseat of the mustang. She looked out of the window to see that she was sitting right in front of Richard Roman Enterprises. There was another crash from inside and she quickly got out of the car and began running toward the building. Once inside her eyes locked with Dick's as a sudden smirk graced his burned face.

"I see you got my gift" Katie said taking a step toward him.

"Katie—" Sam said his voice full of warning as he helped Charlie to her feet.

"In my opinion, I think it's an improvement" Katie said stopping. "Go!" she looked over her shoulder to Sam, Adam and Charlie. "Now!"

"We're not leaving you here" Sam replied as Katie turned back to Dick.

"You're a little late for our date" Dick said walking closer to Katie who didn't move from her spot. "But you're here now" Katie didn't say anything as she looked him right in the eyes and a smirk came to her face and for the first time he looked uneasy as the smirk left his face before he was being pushed away.

"Thanks Bobby" Katie said before turning back to the others. "Let's get the hell out of here" they all nodded and walked out together.

The next morning Katie stood outside the bus station phone pressed to her ear.

"Dean, I told you as soon as I say goodbye to Charlie, I'll be back there" Katie said for what felt like the hundredth time. She looked down to her watch. "I don't know ten minutes" she sighed. "Fine five minutes, look I gotta go" she snapped her phone closed to see Charlie walking over to her, he arm in a sling.

"I knew the moment I met you that you were nothing but trouble" Charlie said and Katie laughed.

"Yeah, well I was a friend of Derrick's, that should've tipped you off" Katie said and Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you, I guess I thought the less you knew the safer you'd be, I didn't think in a million years—"

"I'd come face to face with the leader of a bunch of monsters?" Charlie asked and Katie only shook her head. "Well that goes for the both of us"

"Look I'm sorry, this was completely dangerous—"

"And kind of fun" Charlie replied. "But a little too fun, so I hope you're not offended that I don't want to see you after today" Katie smiled and nodded.

"I understand" Katie said holding out a hand. Charlie reached forward and shook it. "Just remember I owe you one, so if you ever need me, I'll be there"

"Thanks, that's good to know" the red head replied. She looked up. "There's my bus, I guess I should go" Charlie walked passed Katie.

"Hey!" Katie called after her and the woman turned. "Be careful ok, with everything" Charlie nodded before turning and getting on her bus.

"So how do you know her?" a voice asked from beside Katie. She turned to see Adam and Sam standing on either side of her.

"She's a friend of Derrick's" Katie replied. "They went to MIT together" Sam and Adam nodded before a thought ran through both their minds.

"Wait" Sam said. "Derrick went to MIT?" Katie chuckled.

"I know hard to believe" Katie said. "But out burping, farting, mouth stuffing friend, is like really smart"

"That is hard to believe" Adam said shaking his head as they turned and headed for the car. "So are you going to tell us what happened back there?" Katie looked over her shoulder to her brother in law. "You like totally spaced out and then you passed out"

"What's in that case?" Sam asked and Katie turned to look at both of them.

"That's what Dick was searching for" Katie replied. "What he was afraid would end up in the wrong hands" she smiled as she folded her arms over her chest. "We now have the key to finally putting an end to Dick Roman" Katie held a hand up for a high five. "Success high five!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Why don't you tell me what you think!**


	21. Something's Not Right

**A/N: I'm back, and we're getting down to the wire, I'm thinking two or three more chapters left of this story so of course the Sh t is about to hit the fan.**

* * *

It was the darkness that Katie noticed first. It surrounded her… wherever she was. The last thing she remembered… what was the last thing she remembered? There was a clanking sound as if someone was hitting something. Suddenly she's standing in the bedroom of the cabin, as the clanking sound continues. She reaches for the doorknob and twists it slowly trying to create as little sound as possible.

"I still don't think we should be doing this here" it was Adam's voice. "I mean you seen what happened the last time thing was opened."

"The last time she opened it, which is why she's not in the room at the moment" Sam replied and she cracked opened the door to see the three men surrounding something, Dean with a mallet in his hands. She heard Adam scoff.

"She's in the next room!" Adam snapped.

"Look, the sooner we find out what this thing is, the sooner we can kill this son of a bitch" Dean said before giving another whack with the mallet. Katie brought a hand to her head, closing her eyes as everything began to feel as if she were being pulled away by something.

"What the hell is that?" Adam asked. Katie opened her eyes just in time to see Dean lift up a gray stone tablet.

Katie felt a breeze on the back of her head and she quickly turned to find that she was no longer in the bedroom, but back in that familiar field of flowers. She looked down to her clothes to find that she was now wearing a white sun dress that seemed to blow with every breeze. She looked down to her bare feet before looking back up and there he was. The man, his back to her across the field. This time she ran to him, moving as fast as her feet would take her. And then she was there standing right behind her. He was a lot shorter than she believed, and it wasn't until he turned to her that she saw he was just a kid, even younger than Adam.

"Who—" the boy stammered. "Who are you?" Katie looked over to him before two more people appeared behind the boy. Their faces were familiar.

"Inias?" Katie said looking over to the male angel. "Hester?" she turned to the woman before looking back to the kid in front of her and then it all made sense, why they were there, their purpose. Katie's eyes went wide as the boy's name seemed to be dropped right into her brain.

"Katie!" Dean said. They walked in moment earlier after hearing Hope's cries, to find the young witch unconscious on the floor. Dean had quickly scooped her up and placed her on the bed.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Adam said looking over to Katie who still wasn't moving. "I mean we saw what that thing did to her befor—"

"Adam!" Dean said only glancing at his brother for a moment. "Take Hope out of here" the little girl had been crying the whole time. Mix that with his unconscious wife and he was moments away from his head exploding. Adam sighed before picking up Hope into his arms and carrying her out of the room.

"Dean—"

"Don't Sam, right now I have to wake her up" Dean said before feeling Katie's hand wrap around his wrist. "Princess?"

"Kevin" Katie's voice said before her eyes snapped open. Dean and Sam looked down to her confused.

"Who's Kevin?" Dean asked and Katie quickly shot up from the bed.

"He's—" Katie stood from the bed. "He's a—" It would seem she couldn't remember. She stopped and turned to her husband. "I don't remember"

"Well are you alright?" Dean asked walking over to her. "We walked in here and found you passed out on the floor"

"I'm fine" Katie said before running her fingers through her hair. "A bit of a headache, but fine" she turned to search for her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked watching his wife move around the room as if the past couple of minutes just didn't happen. "You need to sit down"

"Can't" Katie said picking up her shoes. "Cas is back and I think he would be able to help me figure out what all of this means" Dean and Sam shared a looked. They'd only received the call a few moments before entering the room, and doubt Ruby took the time to call Katie first.

"How did you—"

"I don't know, but that's been a pattern in my life for as long as I remember" Katie said as she finished tying her laces. "Me knowing things that I don't know how I know and me not knowing things I should be able to know" She grabbed her jacket but Dean grabbed it from her hands. "Dean, what are you doing, did you just hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I did but I'm still reeling from finding my wife unconscious on the floor and you brushing it off like its nothing" Dean said. "Something just happened when we found that tablet or whatever, do you know what?"

"No" Katie answered honestly. The truth was she didn't really care, she was alive and that rock was the key to finally getting rid of Dick. "Look Dean, this tablet whatever it is could be the answer to all of our problems, I just want this all over and I want to be out" Dean and Sam looked at her for a moment.

"Ok" Dean said before handing her the jacket. She quickly put it on and turned and left the room.

"You're awake?" Adam said watching Katie walk toward him.

"Yeah" Katie said as the young man handed her the little girl. "I'm sorry, did momma scare you, I'm fine I promise" Katie placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Don't worry mommy's gonna be back soon"

"You guys are going?" Adam asked looking over to Sam and Dean who come into the room. "What about me, I thought—"

"You're going too" Katie interrupted and they all looked over to her.

"What about Hope?" Dean asked. "Who's watching her?" Dean's question was answered by the sight of two familiar faces appearing in the room. "Oh hell no"

"Dean, language there's a child in the room" Balthazar said before turning to Adam. "Don't listen to your brother" Adam only glared at the angel before turning to Katie.

"Do you have to be obnoxious all the time, Balt?" Urim asked looked over to her brother. "Because I know you've heard the whole bees, honey theory"

"Yeah, I have" Balthazar replied. "Question, what crazy SOB wants to attract bees?"

"Guys!" Katie interrupted enough. "What are you doing here, I only called Urim"

"Yeah, well maybe you didn't call me" Balthazar said looking down to Hope who giggled. "I think little mini witch likes me"

"That would make one" Dean said looking over to the angel. "Look thanks but no thanks" he turned back to Katie. "He's not watching my daughter, Urim fine, but not him"

"And here I was working with the logic that two angel body guards was better than one" Balthazar replied. "I get you don't trust me Dean—"

"And you're confused as to why you jackass, you've screwed us over more times than I can count" Dean snapped. "So yeah, leaving you alone with my daughter isn't happening"

"Dean—"

"Katie" Dean said and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Guys!" Sam interrupted. "Do we really have time for this?"

"When it comes to my kid, I make time" Dean replied glancing over to his brother.

"She brought him here Dean" Katie said. "She obviously trusts him"

"She also poops in a diaper" Dean replied. "She's a baby, she likes anything that's loud and obnoxious" he gestures to Balthazar. "Case and point."

"Why do I put up with this?" Balthazar asked aloud and Urim slapped his arm. "Right, I actually enjoy annoying you guys" Dean shook his head before turning back to his wife.

"No!" Dean said with a pointed finger. The room went silent and all eyes turned to Katie. Everyone knew they woman had a problem with following orders. Katie sighed before placing a kiss on her daughter's head before turning and handing her to Urim.

"I'll take care of her" Urim said and Katie silently nodded before turning to Balthazar. He didn't say anything, only nodded before disappearing from the room. Katie turned back to her husband.

"Happy?" Katie asked and Dean just dropped his hands to his sides. "Good, now get packed because we're leaving soon" They stood there for a moment before everyone began moving about the cabin again. Katie looked over to Urim who slightly nodded before looking down to the baby in her arms.

It wasn't long before they were all packed into the Mustang and heading toward the hospital. Katie volunteered to go one ahead, but knew there would be this big thing with Dean and she really wasn't up for it. She now sat in the backseat of the car looking out the window. It had been a long time since she's been here, just riding in the backseat. Her mind traveling back to her dream, and Kevin. She had no idea who he was but if he was being protected by angels she knew he was very important. Now all she had to have to figure out why she'd dreamt of him in the first place.

"So any idea what Ruby's been doing this whole time?" Sam asked and Katie turned toward him. She glanced over to Dean.

"No idea" Dean replied. "Probably trying to pump him for information" the oldest Winchester shook his head. "Which was pointless seeing as the guy was a total vegetable the last time I saw him" Katie turned back to look out the window.

_Katie had been running as fast as she could, and without any warning, she ran into the arms of Castiel._

_"Cas" Katie said out of breath. She looked up to him. "Where's Dean?" The angel didn't say a word as he looked down to her. She tried pulling away but he held her in place. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm helping you" Castiel replied before placing his hands on the sides of Katie's face._

_"Cas!" Katie tried pulling but he was too strong, and suddenly there was just darkness._

"Hey!" Dean's voice brought her back to reality. She turned her head toward him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Katie said. "I'm fine" Dean gave her a nod.

They arrived at the hospital later that night. Katie looked up at the building as they got out and could help the chill. This place brought back the memories of being trapped in her own head with Lucifer.

"Uh, I'll be in, in a minute" Katie said and the guys looked back to her. "I'm going to check on Hope" Dean gave his brothers a look and they nodded before going into the hospital. Dean walked over to his wife his hand coming to her waist. "Dean I'm fine"

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I know when you're lying" Dean said pulling her closer to him. "Now what's wrong?"

"Dean" Katie placed her hands on his chest. "I just—" she shook her head. "It's like we're getting closer to ending this bastard, but I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen"

"Bad like what?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"I don't know" Katie sighed. She looked back over to her husband. "Let's just figure out what's going with Cas, and if he can help us with our rock" Dean nodded. "But first I really am going to check on Hope" Dean nodded. Katie turned and took out her cell phone before stopping. She felt a strange wind pass by and she turned her head when she saw a shaggy haired man run into the building. "Seriously?" Katie stuffed her phone into her pocket before running into the hospital. The place was dark, and seemed like any other creepy mental hospital. Katie closed her eyes, he was here. "Kevin!" she called his name in the hopes he would answer, but nothing. She turned and ran down the dark hallways of the hospital.

"Hey!" a guard stopped her in her tracks. She tried to get around him, but he moved to stop her. "Visiting hours are over" he grabbed her arms and without thinking Katie kneed the guy in the stomach. She pushed him against the wall, before flicking a wrist freezing the guy in place.

"Sorry" Katie said before going to run after the kid. She was running for a while before she ending up running into Ruby, Sam and Adam. "What's going on?"

"Somebody stole the tablet" Adam said. Katie shook her head before turning and running off. "Hey!" Adam ran after her, followed by Sam and the demon. Katie ran all the way outside where she saw the boy running.

"Kevin!" she yelled and suddenly the boy stopped and turned to her.

"How?" he looked both confused and scared as he held the bag containing the tablet to his chest. "Who are you?"

"Someone who wants to help you" Katie said walking over to the boy. She held out a hand. "I'm Katie"

"Katie?" Kevin looked down to Katie's hand and then back to her. "Have we met before?"

"No, but I do know who you are" Katie said as Sam, Adam and Ruby ran out.

"Hey!" Sam said taking a step toward Kevin, but Katie caught his arm. "He stole the tablet"

"No, he didn't" Katie said looking over to her brother in law. "He—" Sam felt Katie grasp his arm tighter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked and Katie turned back to him before looking over to Ruby.

"You shouldn't be here" Katie said and the demon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie I'm in this whether you like it or not" Ruby said.

"Yeah, well and because of you, we now have to deal with them" Katie said turned and there standing were two angels.

"Where—" Adam backed away as he looked between the new faces. "Where did they come from?"

"A demon whore and the Winchesters… again" the female angel said before turning to Katie. "And then there's you"

"We don't want any trouble" Katie said looking between the two angels. "Hester, Inias"

"Step away from the prophet " the female angel said and Katie sighed.

"Prophet?" Adam said.

"Who, me?" Kevin asked and the angels turned to him.

" Sole keeper of the word on earth, we are here to take you." Hester said.

"What do you mean take?" Kevin asked stepping away from the angels.

"Katie, what's going on?" Sam asked and she glanced over to him before hearing the fluttering of wings when Castiel appeared. The angel seemed different, his trench coat hanging open over his hospital gown.

"Castiel?" Inias says and Castiel smiles.

"Hi" the angel replies with a wave. Katie can definitely tell there's something different about him.

"You're alive?" Inias asked as the angels looked to Castiel in disbelief.

"You" Hester said accusingly. "You smote thousands in Heaven. You gave a big, scary speech. Then you were gone. What the hell was that?!"

"Rude, for one thing." Castiel replied.

"Where have you been?" Hester asked angrily.

"Oh, Inias. Hester, I... I know you want something – answers. I... I wish it could be that… There are still many things I can teach you. I can offer, um, well, perspective. Here." Castiel points a finger at Hester. "Pull my finger. " the female angel doesn't move as she looks between Castiel and his finger. "Uh... Uh... Meg will – will get another light, and I'll – I'll blow it out again. And, well, this time, it'll be funny, and – and we'll all look back and laugh."

"You're insane." Hester says taking a step toward Castiel.

"Hey!" Katie yells and they turned toward her. "This is getting us nowhere, so if you'll excuse me—" Katie through up her hands, bright lights shining from them and suddenly all the angels that were outside were suddenly gone.

"I didn't know you could do that" they all turned at the voice to see Dean.

"Well that makes two of us" Katie replied. "I'm going to assume we don't have a lot of time before they're coming back, so we should get the hell out of here"

"What's happening?! What's happening?! " Kevin said clearly freaking out.

"What is that?" Dean asked looking over the young man.

"Dean, this is Kevin Tran" Katie introduced. Katie looked over to her husband. "He's gonna help us get rid of Dick" Dean looked over to the kid with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kevin?" Dean asked remembering Katie saying the name earlier when she came to.

"Well whatever we're doing we better get out of her quick before our two wingnuts come back for seconds" Ruby says and they all turn to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say "we"?" Dean asked and the demon glared over to him.

"Hey, I'm on their radar now" Ruby replied. "You think I don't need a little safety in numbers"

"Fine we'll head to the cabin—"

"Oh, hold the phone" Katie said interrupting her husband. "I don't think so, are you forgetting something, small, tiny, has your eyes, you're forgetting rule number one?" Dean sighed remembering that his daughter was back at the cabin, and that the number one rule was that demons and their daughter never mixed.

"Right" Dean sighed. "Well then I'm all out of ideas"

"I know where we can go" Katie suggested and they looked to her confused. "Some place I haven't been in a long time"

Hours later they stood outside the door of the apartment Katie lived a whole year while Dean had no memory of her.

"So you're saying that the landlord signed a contract saying that this place is just yours no matter how long you're gone?" Adam asked as they crowded around the door.

"Well, yeah pretty much" Katie said as she unlocked the door. The place was cleaner since the last she was here. Which only meant Lacey, or JT had been here, since they were the only two with keys to the place. "Welcome to our safe house for a while" Katie tossed the keys on the table as everyone filed in. She turned to Kevin who still looked a bit freaked out about this whole situation.

"Why don't I know about this place?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him and shrugged.

"I only come here when I need a place to crash" Katie said before turning back to Kevin. "So are you hungry or something?"

"I'm hungry" Adam said and Katie glared over to him. "What I am?" Katie turned back to Kevin who only shook his head before walking past them down the hall into the bedroom closing the door behind him. "What's with him?"

"He just found out that he's a freaking prophet" Katie said turning back to her brother in law. "So yeah I can understand the whole freaking out process" she shoved Adam's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Adam asked.

"For being an idiot" Katie said. "You're the only one here closest to his age, would it kill you to talk to him"

"I would but I don't like people" Adam said with a shrug. "Plus he's the kind of kid I would've beat up in high school"

"Well now he's the kid you need to save the world" Katie replied. "So stop being an ass and go talk to him"

"About what?" Adam said. "I don't know anything about being prophet"

"But you know what it's like to have your whole world turn upside down because of this life" Katie said. "Just go tell him that he's not going to die"

"How do I know he's not going to die?" Adam asked and Katie punched him in the shoulder. "Will you stop hitting me?" he grabbed his shoulder. "Fine I'll go, but I'll probably make it worse" the youngest headed for the bedroom to talk to Kevin.

"So he's really a prophet?" Sam asked and Katie nodded.

"Yeah" Katie replied. "Reader of God's word" she ran a hand through her hair. "I've been dreaming about him for weeks, and I had no idea why, now I do" Sam and Dean share a look before looking back over to Katie.

"So what he can translate the tablet, tell us how to gank this bastard?" Dean asked and Katie nodded.

"I believe so" Katie said turning around. "Where'd your demon friend go?" they all looked around to see that Ruby was gone. "And you wonder why I didn't want to bring her near my daughter?" Katie took off her jacket. "Ok, we're in a bit of a time crunch, we have two angels who will be on our asses if they find us, we've basically kidnapped that kid, Dick's probably scouring the U.S. looking for us and that tablet and—" Katie looked at her watch. "Crap, I have to check on Hope, I'll be right back" and with that Katie was gone.

"Dean—" Sam said and Dean looked over to his brother. "Before she gets back there's something—"

"I know, I know" Dean said holding up a hand. "Something's not right with her"

"Dean she says she's been dreaming about him for weeks" Sam said. "The key to everything"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying" Sam shook his head. "I don't know what I'm saying, just keep an eye on her"

"What do you think I do with my existence?" Dean asked. "I watch her, I protect her, that's what I do, so let me worry about it ok?" Sam nodded and Dean turned and headed toward the bedroom to check on his brother and Kevin.

Katie appeared above Hope's bassinet to find her sleeping. Katie smiled down to the little girl before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. She had no idea what it was about this little girl that could turn a crappy day so much brighter.

"Why can't mama just spend her days watching you grow up to be my beautiful girl?" Katie whispered running a hand over Hope's fingers. Katie realized the moment this little girl was born that she held her mother's heart in her tiny little fingers.

She stood when she heard loud voices from the living room. She turned and began walking toward the door.

"Something isn't right!" Urim's voice snapped. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I told you, she wanted to know the location on the metatron" that was Balthazar's voice. "She's been hearing our father's words"

"But she should be closer than this, why hasn't she found the answers to stop him?" Urim asked.

"Because she doesn't want this, she never has" Balthazar replied. "You can only kick someone so many times before they start to give up" Katie peeked through the door to see the two angels standing face to face. "Look at what we've been throwing at her entire life, I'm shocked she's still standing, still willing to fight"

"You know as well as I do that the moment this fight gets too much for her—"

"I know the risks as much as you do" Balthazar replied. "It won't happen, I believe in her"

"I believe in her too" Urim sighed. "There's just way too much happening and I guess I'm having doubts"

"Well don't" Katie said stepping from behind the door. Both angels turned to her. "I'm here and I'm fighting until this bastard is over, this is my life I know that"

"Katie we—"

"I get it, it happens every time we get down to the wire" Katie said taking steps toward the angels. "You get scared, start doubting whether I will be able to do this, I can do this"

"We're not the ones who need to be convinced there witchy pants" Balthazar said and Katie turned to him. "You're the key player in these games, you've already been destined to win, but you have to believe it for it to happen" The angel pointed a finger to Katie's head and heart. "You hold all the answers, all you have to do is believe" Katie rolled her eyes and turned her back to the angels. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before turning back to them.

"I have to go" Katie said glancing over her shoulder. "I have a prophet to protect"

"Kevin" Urim said and Katie nodded.

"How did you know?" Katie asked.

"The moment my father's words were unearth, we all knew" Urim replied. "Have you translated it yet?"

"Me?" Katie asked. "I thought that was Kevin's job?" Urim and Balthazar shared a look.

"Sweetie Kevin is translating the words of my father, words that are swimming in that brain of yours." Urim said and Katie looked to her confused.

"Why do you think you get all woozy when you're around the tablet?" Balthazar asked. "You're connected, and the moment you let yourself you'll be able to finally get the answers you've been looking for" Katie nodded before disappearing.

"Did you feel that?" Urim asked over to her brother.

"Yeah" Balthazar replied. "She's still fighting who she's meant to be"

Katie appeared in the bedroom of the apartment to find Adam standing a good distance from Kevin who was sitting at the desk writing something as he looked at the tablet.

"How's he doing?" Katie whispered and Adam almost jumped as he turned to face her.

"Don't do that" Adam said looking back over to Kevin. "We talked, he's still freaking out but he's dealing, he's translating that thing" Katie nodded.

"Why don't you give us a minute" Katie said and Adam looked over to her. "It's ok, I think I can help him" Adam nodded before walking over and leaving the room. Katie stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Kevin" the young man turned to her. "How's it coming?"

"It's still kind of hard" Kevin said turning back to look at the tablet. "It's like trying to read through someone else's glasses" he turned back to Katie and looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure we've never met, because I swear you look familiar" Katie smiled and walked over to him.

"Yeah, well I think I know the reason" Katie stopped when she started to feel strange. Kevin looked over to her before looking to the tablet that was glowing.

"What—" he looked back over to Katie. "What's happening?"

"No idea" Katie said taking another deep breath before moving closer to the tablet. That strange feeling getting stronger with every step she took.

"I feel—" Kevin looked down to the tablet as the writing began to get easier to read. "What the hell?" Suddenly Katie's hand touched Kevin's right hand and then they were gone.

There was a loud crash from the other room and Katie let go of Kevin's hand. She turned to the door.

"How-?" Kevin said and Katie turned to see Kevin's notebook filled with writing. "Did we do that?"

"I think so" Katie said before hearing another crash from the other room. "Stay here, ok?" Kevin nodded as Katie headed for the door. The witch slowly opened the door to see Hester repeatedly punching Castiel in the face and two other angel's held back the brother. Hester was about to throw another punch when Katie lifted a hand and stopped her. Hester looked up meeting Katie's eyes.

"That's enough" Katie said walking out into the room. "Let him go" Hester smiled over to Katie.

"You're no longer the chosen one" Hester said dropping Castiel to the floor as she walked toward Katie. "I'm still not sure you ever were" Katie took a step back. "The chosen one would've already stopped Dick, the chosen one would've protected the Reader of the Word instead of putting his life in danger" With a swift wave of her hand Hester sent Katie flying into the wall.

"Katie!" Dean yelled trying to break from the angel's hold but it was no use. Katie looked up to see Hester towering over her now holding a knife.

"Hester don't!" Inias yelled coming from behind his sister and grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?" Hester glared over to Inias before punching him in the nose causing him to stumbling back before turning back to Katie.

"You were supposed to help us" Hester growled. "You were supposed to keep things in order and you've done nothing but bitch and moan about your poor pathetic life" Hester held up the knife.

"Katie do something!" Dean yelled but before anyone knew what was happening Ruby appeared behind Hester stabbing the angel in the back . They all turned to the demon.

"What?" she asked looking to their faces. "Someone had to" she turned back to Katie and tilted her head. "You're welcome by the way" Katie didn't say anything as she stood to her feet.

"Princess?" Dean walked over to her. "Why didn't you—"

"I couldn't" Katie said shaking her head. "If I killed her—" Katie looked over to Castiel before moving past Dean toward the door. Dean turned toward the door before looking over to Castiel who was standing to his feet who was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked and the angel looked over to him.

"It's just, things like that happen and people still doubt my father's existence" Castiel said as he continued to laugh. Everyone in the room just looked to the angel like he was crazy.

Katie stood outside for most of the day, the events of the day playing in her head. She couldn't explain why she'd froze. There she was about to be stabbed by this woman and she couldn't bring herself to defend herself. There was a fear inside of Katie that was afraid she didn't stop her because she wanted it to happen. Katie shook off the thought. It was those thoughts she couldn't have, that she couldn't afford to have. She needed to be here completely, for Hope, for Dean, for her family, she needed to be here. Katie turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened back there?" Dean asked and Katie couldn't even look him in these eyes. Dean placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "Princess?"

"I couldn't hurt her" Katie said the statement not making much sense to her. "I felt connected to her and I just couldn't—" she wrapped her arms around Dean, laying her head on his chest. Dean pulled her in close in a tight hug. "Sometimes I swear I feel like I have no idea what's going on anymore"

"Tell me about it" Dean said placing a kiss on her head. "But we're going to get through this, together, just like we always do" Katie nodded before grabbing Dean's hand and heading back into the apartment.

They walked into to see Kevin handing Sam the notebook before looking over to her. For a moment the prophet and the witch just stared at each other before walking over to each other.

"You have any idea what happened back there?" Kevin asked and Katie shrugged.

"I have an inkling" Katie replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're very important Kevin Tran" she smiled to him and the young man couldn't help but smile. "And I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're around to see it" he nodded before looking over to Inias. "Make sure he's stays safe"

"It's my mission" Inias says looking over to Katie. "About Hester—"

"Don't" Katie replied holding up a hand. She could still feel it, the angel's death. It was like a sadness she couldn't explain.

"We all know who you are and what you possess" Inias replied. "We believe in you" Katie nodded as the angel walked over to Kevin. "We will take the keeper to his home" Katie nodded as Kevin and the two angel's disappeared.

"So" Katie said turning to Castiel. She walked over to him and looked him up and down. "There's something different about you"

"You're kind of late" Adam said. "I think our angel has lost a couple of screws."

"Does anyone else find humor in your jokes?" Castiel asked and Adam just glared over to him.

"Where did Meg go?" Katie asked looking around. "I figured I should probably thank her"

"She's laying low" Castiel replied and Katie nodded.

"Here. " Sam says and they turn to him to see he's reading from Kevin's notebook. "Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen." Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel." They all look over to Castiel who just smiles.

"Well, you know me. " the angel says as a bottle appears in his hand. "I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters. They watch as the bottle fills with the angels blood before he hands it to Dean.

"What are you gonna do Cas?" Dean asks and the angel smiles again. Neither can explain how strange it is to see the expression on their once expressionless friend.

"I don't know" Cas replies before looking over to Katie. "Isn't that amazing" she smiles over to him.

"It kind of is" Katie replies before watching the angel disappear.

"Well I guess we should get—" Dean was cut off by his wife grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "Princess, what's wrong?" Katie looked as if she'd seen a ghost as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling visibly. "Katie!" Katie didn't say anything, but before they knew it they were all standing in the middle of Rufus' cabin. It wasn't how they last saw it, the place was a total and complete wreck. They all looked around in disbelief at the sight when all of their eyes went to the bedroom door which was smeared with blood, an angel banishing symbol drawn on it. Katie released Dean's shoulder and ran toward the bedroom.

"No!" Katie yelled as she looked into Hope's empty bassinett, the white blanks covered with blood. "No" Katie shook her head. Her daughter… her baby… was just gone. Katie felt everything around her blur into nothingness. She placed a hand on her chest, it was as if someone was sticking a k nife in her heart "Hope" Katie lost all will to stand and collapsed to the floor. "My baby" the words played on repeat in her head.

"Hope!" Dean yelled as he looked around the destroyed room. "Where's—" He felt his chest tightening as different scenarios played in his head of what could've happened to his daughter. He turned to his brother. "Sam—"

"Dean, we're going to find her I promise" Sam said. The fear and worry was evident on his face, but his brother needed him to be strong. Sam looked over to Adam who stared blankly at the bassinet. "We're—" The realization of what had happened finally hit the middle Winchester as he too looked over to his niece's bassinet. The room fell silent for a moment as everyone sat in a moment of pure shock. The sound of Katie's ringing phone broke the silence. Katie thought to ignore it, but something made her reach into her pocket and bring the phone to her ear.

"I have a feeling that you'll listen to what I have to say now" Dick's voice sounded in Katie's ear.

* * *

**A/N: Ok... Dick kidnapped Hope... Next chapter should be interesting.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THERE IS NOTHING A MOTHER WOULDN'T DO TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF HER CHILD...NOTHING...**


	22. What now?

**A/N: Well sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter for... And it is a very interesting one!**

* * *

The moment his voice sounded through her ears, Katie's heart dropped. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. This bastard took her baby, and now he had the audacity to call her and gloat.

"You there Katherine?" Dick asked. "I know you're probably still in a bit of shock, but let me assure you that your daughter is safe and sound" there is a brief pause. "For the moment"

"You listen to me you dumbass son of a bitch" Katie stood to her feet, Dean and his brothers watching her closely. "I think you should know that up until this point there was always the possibility that you could walk out of this alive, but the moment you took my baby, I think you should know that ended you"

"And there's the firecracker I've come to love" Dick replied and for a moment caught Katie off guard by his words, but she shook it off. "Look all I wanted was your attention"

"And now you have it" Katie snapped. "What do you want?"

"You know every time we've spoken, you've asked me that question and I tell you the exact same thing" the leviathan stated. "I want you Katherine, that's all I've ever wanted" he sighed. "I didn't want it to come this far, I thought once you saw that I'm not really a bad guy that you would align yourself with me"

"Good guy!" Katie snapped. "You're planning on turning the world into your own private buffet, in what way does that make you a good guy?"

"It makes me a survivor" Dick replied the light tone now gone. "It makes me a realist, I need a food source and humans just happen to be it, so excuse me for thinking logically"

"And excuse me for sticking a borax filled bullet in your head!" Katie snapped. The brothers noticed a strange wind pass through the cabin as lights began to flicker. "Give me my daughter back!"

"Absolutely" Dick replied. "Your daughter in exchange for your allegiance, it's the deal, and there's no negotiations"

Katie turned looking into her husband's eyes. They were her daughter's eyes. The words 'Hope comes first" echoed in her mind. Maybe this was it. This was her destiny. To save her daughter, the hope for the future.

"I promise you Katherine, I maybe a monster but I am a monster of my word" Dick added. "I will return you child in exchange for you"

Katie stood there and that's when she realized there was nothing to think about, there was no internal debate. This was her baby, her little girl. This was her heart.

"Ok" Katie said before hanging up the phone.

"Roman?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him and nodded. The young man ran his hands through his hair.

"What did he want?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him and looked him in his eyes. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. He knew what Dick Roman wanted, what Dick Roman always wanted. Dick Roman wanted the one thing he'd been trying his damnedest to stop. Dean shook his head. "No, we'll find a way" he grabbed the notebook from Sam's hands. "We have the key right here"

"Yes" Katie brought her hands to the sides of Dean's face. "And you're gonna use it to end this son of a bitch, he's taken so much from us, but he will not take her" she brought her face closer to his. "I cannot let him take her"

"And we can't let him take you!" Adam snapped and Katie looked over to him. "There has to be some other way"

"Adam's right" Sam said. "Doing this—doing this, he wins, whatever he's playing at, he wins, we can't let him do that"

"You won't" Katie replied with a small smile as she looked between the faces of her guys. "You are going to beat him, you're going to win" She turned back to Dean, who's eyes bore into her with so many emotions that she didn't even know if she could look at them for too much longer without bawling. "Three years ago I was given the most important mission of my life, I was told that I had to protect the Winchesters because they had a great destiny ahead of them" she took a deep breath. "That mission didn't end, it never ended, my job is and will always be to protect you, to protect my daughter, and this is how I do that, because me doing this helps you end more evil"

"You don't even know what he's going to do" Adam said and Katie shrugged.

"He said he's a survivor" Katie replied. "Everything he's doing is part of his plan to survive" she looked between their faces. "You have to figure out how, maybe it's the light or my powers, or maybe something with the big guy, figure it out and find a way to use it against him"

"How does this end princess?" Dean asked and Katie turned and him and sighed. "I don't know, but I do know it doesn't end with our baby with that bastard" she looked between their face. "We are Winchesters, we fight, because if we fight, they can't win" she smiled. "You three are going to keep fighting no matter how this plays out" she turns to Dean. "And if I don't—" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You better make sure Hope knows who we are and what we've made of" Katie took a step back. This was too hard. She felt as if she were saying goodbye and she hated goodbyes. "I should—"

"Wait, wait" Dean said stepping forward grabbing her hands and bringing his forehead against hers. "You promise me you will fight to get back to me" he brought his hands to her waist as he kissed her with everything he had inside of him. Katie leaned back leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"I promise" Katie whispered. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. "I will always love you" and before Dean could even fully react, before he could rethink anything, she was gone. The three brothers stood there for a moment in silence.

"What now?" Adam asked and his brother's turned to him as he asked the question they both were thinking.

Katie appeared Dick Roman's office, to find it empty. She looked around when the door swung open and in came the monster, holding her daughter. Without hesitation Katie walked over and snatched her from his arms.

"You know I was a little nervous bringing her here" Dick said watching as Katie looked over the child. "I've heard stories of the child and her powers, but she—" Katie looked over to him. "She is her mother's daughter that for sure"

Katie turned away from him as she rocked her daughter gently in her arms and kissed her on top of her head.

"Momma's so sorry sweetie" Katie whispered in the child's ear. "I should've been there, I should've protected you" Katie kissed the girl again. "Don't worry, mommy will make it right, and you're gonna grow up and you're going to be-" she smiled holding Hope closer to her chest. "You're gonna be great, I just know it" Katie stood there for a moment just inhaling the little girl's scent, trying to store it away in her memory. After a few moments Katie knew she had to let her go, she had to do what she came here to do. She turned back to Dick who seemed to be looking at the two with curiosity. Katie kissed her baby girl one last time before whispering in her ear. "Go to your daddy" And just like that Hope was gone.

She felt empty the moment the child was gone from her arms. She was stepping away from her life and aligning herself with the man who had took it all away.

"What now?" Katie asked and Dick Roman smiled taking a step toward her and holding out his hand.

"Not yet" the monster replied. "You're not ready yet?" Katie looked to the leviathan with confusion and anger as she reluctantly took his hand.

The silence in the cabin continued until out of the blue Dean's arms shot out and there appeared Hope. Dean's eyes went wide as he quickly brought the child closer to his chest.

"Hey there pumpkin" Dean said nuzzling the girl, placing kiss after kiss on her head. He lifted her up looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked looking over his niece as well.

"She looks fine" Dean said bringing his daughter back into his arms.

"Well as fine as anyone could be after being held captive by people eating monsters" Adam said. Sam and Dean looked over to him, when the sound of wings fluttering caught their attention. They turned to see Urim and Balthazar, both breathing heavily.

"Thank God" Urim said looking over to Hope who was nestled tightly in her father's arms. "I thought—" the angel took a step forward and Dean took a step back as his brothers step forward. "Dean you must understand—"

"Understand what!" Dean snapped trying to stay as calm as possible for Hope's sake, but there were no words to describe how angry he was at the two angels in front of him. "Understand that on your watch, my daughter was kidnapped"

"Dean, we were caught off guard" Balthazar said and Dean shot the angel a glare that who cause a blind man to quiver.

"You, you son of a—" Dean shook his head. "You weren't even supposed to be here, I didn't trust you and it looks like I had good reason, you were probably behind this"

"Are you kidding me?" Balthazar asked angrily.

"C'mon, it's a pattern with you isn't it, always looking out for number one right?" Dean asked. "Try to take sides with Dick, save your own ass"

"You're crazy" Balthazar snapped. "I would never—" he looked over to Hope's face and sighed. "That kid—" he shook his head. "That kid is the future, and I would never put her life in danger"

"We underestimated him" Urim said. "He was smart, he was quick, he knew how to disarm us, get us out of the way, Dean I promise you we would never—"

"But you did!" Dean snapped. "And because of it my daughter was kidnapped by someone who wouldn't have thought twice about killing her" Dean took a step forward. "Because of it my wife traded herself for our daughter, because of it we may have just handed this son of a bitch the key he needed to sticking around for a long time, so you want to help us now, stop making promises, stop giving us excuses" Dean turned his back to the angels. "Just get the hell out of here"

"Let us help" Urim pleaded. "Let us—"

"You've help enough" Dean replied. "No leave us the hell alone" Urim and Balthazar stood there for a moment before they were just gone.

"Dean—"

"Sam you read that notebook backwards and forwards until you figure out what it means" Dean said. Sam nodded before taking off his jacket and grabbing his laptop and heading over to the table in the kitchenette. "Adam you figure out what he wants with my wife"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Adam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I don't know" Dean said. "You heard her, maybe it's the light or her powers, or something to do with when God was using her as his vessel, we're missing something and we need to figure it out" Adam nodded before heading over to the box of books that we held up in the corner. Dean stood there for a moment before turning and walking in the bedroom with his daughter. The place was a mess, everything thrown about. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and held Hope so she met his eyes.

"I promise you pumpkin we are gonna figure this out" Dean said before bringing the girl back to his chest. "I am gonna bring your momma back to you"

Urim and Balthazar appeared on the edge of a river, both looking around until they found who they were looking for. Castiel was kneeling by the river letting the water flow over his hand.

"Isn't it fascinating how tiny particles can create something so extraordinary" Castiel says before looking over to Urim and Balthazar. He smiles as he stands to his feet and walks over to them. "Urim, Balthazar, it's wonderful to see you again, I know we didn't part on the best of terms last time but I'm different and I can prove it" the angel held out his finger. "Pull my finger—" Castiel tilted his head. "I wonder if it will work without the light bulb" Balthazar lifted his hand to pull his brother's finger when Urim slapped it away.

"I have no idea what's happened to you Castiel, but now is definitely not the time to go crazy" Urim said. "Dick Roman has Katie" Balthazar and Urim looked to their brother hoping this new found information would snap him out of his insanity. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes" Castiel replied before turning and walking over to a patch of wild flowers.

"And!" Urim snapped walking up behind him. "We have to do something about this, find out what he plans for her"

"He plans to use her blood" Castiel replied off handedly as he picks up one of the flowers. He looks over it curiously. "It was her blood that opened the cage, it's her blood that's mixed with our fathers" Castiel turned back to his brother and sister. "It's her blood that will ensure his immortality" Castiel blew the flower from his hand. "But first he must make her willing"

"Willing?" Balthazar asked. "How does he do that?"

"I'm sorry, but I promised myself that I would not get involved" Castiel said gaining glares from Urim and Balthazar.

"Get involved!" Balthazar snapped. "Do you even hear what you're saying, you're the one who believed in her from the beginning"

"I'm also the one who tried to kill her and her daughter" Castiel replied the memories of his misdeeds coming back to him. "Which is why I am trying to redeem myself by not participating in the violence anymore"

"This doesn't redeem you Castiel" Urim said taking a step toward her brother. "Standing there, doing nothing, makes you on their side, so if you know something that can help us, that can help her, please tell us now"

"I'm sorry" Castiel said before disappearing. Urim growled in frustration before turning to Balthazar who only shook his head.

"Now, what?" he asked.

Katie felt her stomach turning flips as she allowed Roman to lead her to some unknown place. This wasn't supposed to happen. Dick Roman was not supposed to get her, but here she was. She glanced up to the ceiling, wondering if _He _was watching, finally realizing how bad a choice she was for this whole thing. Then again she wondered if this was how it all was supposed to go. She was going to give the brothers time to figure out how to kill this bastard. She was going to give her daughter the chance to live without fear of becoming one of these bastard's next meal.

They suddenly stopped outside of a large metal door that was equipped with some very high tech lock. Dick clicked a couple of buttons before leaning forward for his eye to be scanned. There was a light beep and soon the door slid open to reveal some sort of lab.

"So is this where it starts?" Katie asked and Dick looked over to her. "This where move for all you can eat world buffet starts"

"No, actually that's next door" Dick replied with a smile. "This room is all for you my dear" Katie looked at the leviathan confused before looking around the room. "You see the people in this room are dedicated to nothing else but figuring out the mystery of you"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Well the number one rule of any hunter is to find out as much information you can about your prey" Dick replied. "So this is the room of Katherine" they stopped in front of lab coat clad leviathan. "Is it done?"

"Yes sir, its ready" the man replied. Katie looked over to the man, noticing a name tag that reads, 'Dr. George Banks'. "But I would like some more time to test it before you—" the doctor looked over to Katie. "Just to make sure there will be no adverse effect"

"But that's what I'm hoping for Doc" Dick replied giving the man a hard slap to the shoulder. "That's the point of all of this, I want adverse effects, now get everything ready I want this done in the next half hour" George nodded giving on final glance to Katie before turning and hurrying off.

"What are you planning?" Katie asked and the leviathan laughed.

"I'm making you my insurance plan" Dick said. "But first things first" He pulled her with him, until they entered a room, that housed nothing but a bed. Dick closed the door behind him and then turned to her. "You're going to release your powers"

"You must be joking" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest. "That'll never happen"

"Yes it will and do you want to know why?" Dick asked. "Because that room back there was everything you, and that includes the location of your friends and family, hell I know the what floor your adoptive mother is on her little extended vacation in Paris" the leviathan placed his hand on Katie's cheek and she jerked away. "You're going to release you powers or I'm going to have everyone in your family killed" Katie glared at the man long and hard. "It's your choice"

"There is only one spell that relinquishes my powers" said through gritted teeth. "And that spell is irreversible" The leviathan smiled.

"I know" Dick replied. He tilted his head to the side. "Your powers aren't necessary for why I need you"

"Why do you need me?" Katie snapped. "You think you can use me to beat my husband, you won't" She shook her head. "He's going to find the way to kill you"

"Dean's not man enough to take me on" Dick replied. "I mean he wasn't even man enough to keep his family safe" he gestured to Katie. "I mean look at you, he just let you go into my 'evil clutches' what sort of man does that?"

"You'll find out what type of man Dean is soon enough" Katie replied.

"Well maybe, but right now, you're going to relinquish your powers" Dick said before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his cell phone. "Or do I have to make a call"

"I could kill you right now" Katie replied and he smiled that smile that always made he sick to her stomach.

"I think we both know that if that were true we would be standing here right now" The leviathan said. "I'm really not working with a lot of time now so if you would mind" he twirled a finger gesturing for her to hurry up. Katie closed her eyes. All this time she'd been told that the answers to all of her problems were inside, but she wasn't finding them. Right now she needed something, something to finally beat this bastard and she had nothing. That's when she figured that maybe that's because there was nothing. It was all a lie. Katie opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I call the spirits from across sea and land" Katie recited and Dick's eyes stayed on her as the room seemed different. "My ancestors from which my gifts have come" there was a mysterious wind that blew through the room. "I relinquish these gifts and return them to you" Katie closes her eyes as she feels her powers leaving her. "I give these powers, for I am—" Katie opens her eyes to see the leviathan staring back at her, as a stray tear falls from her eyes. This is it. This is the moment she finally gives it all up. "Untrue" A flash of light moves through the room and before they know it, it's gone. Katie drops her head, already feeling empty.

"So is it done?" Dick asks and Katie raises her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yes" Katie nods. "It's done, now call whatever dogs you have on my family off, you have what you want" She extends her arms. "You have me, now leave them alone"

"Ok" Dick says with a smile. "But I don't have you yet, but I will" he turns and opens the door and walks out leaving a powerless Katie standing there, awaiting the next part of this messed up story.

Dean lay on the bed, Hope asleep in his arms. He stood and walked back into the living room to find Sam still sitting at the kitchen table typing away.

"Sam" Dean said taking a seat across from his brother. "Tell me you've found something"

"Yeah" Sam said. "Dean you won't believe this, but Kevin's translation and Katie's weird random words, one in the same" Sam said sliding the notebook over. "Dean she's been feeding us the keys to killing this bastard the whole time, she just didn't know it" Sam looked down to the notebook. "But there's more, it says we're gonna need the blood of a fallen angel which we already heaven, blood from the ruler of fallen humanity and the blood of fallen beasts" Dean looked over to his brother.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"C'mon haven't I taught you idjits anything" Bobby's ghost snapped and both brothers turned to the man. "Blood from the ruler of fallen humanity, the best I can tell that's Crowley"

"And the fallen beast?" Sam asked.

"You're gonna have to bleed an alpha" Bobby replied and both brothers sighed.

"But they're all dead." Dean said. "I mean, every one we found, we rounded up for Crowley, and then Cas whammied them all."

"Well, then, make this Cas' problem, too." Bobby said throwing up his hands.

"Cas ain't exactly in the problem-solving mode, Bobby." Dean replied shaking his head. He felt Hope stir and brought a hand up to rub her back.

"Then Crowley!" Bobby yells and Dean glares over to him.

"Ok, I get it" Dean says. "I get it"

"Do you?" Bobby yells.

"Yeah, I do, now would you mind keeping your voice down" Dean said. Bobby only grumbled something before disappearing.

"Ok, so that was weird" Sam said turning back to his brother.

"Yeah, well I figure all moments with our ghost friend are weird" Dean says. "So we find a way to get this done, we mix this up, put it on the bone or whatever and we kill the bastard"

"We're going to have to summon Crowley" Sam said his eyes going to his niece. "What are we going to do about her?"

"We'll keep her downstairs with Adam" Dean suggested.

"Dean, if Katie were here—"

"I know, I know about rule one, but right now this is what we have to do" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"I guess I'll get everything set up" Sam said.

"I'm going to see what Adam's found out" Dean said standing to his feet, keeping Hope in place. Dean walked downstairs to find the Adam standing above a table littered with books and notes taped to the walls.

"You find anything?" Dean asked and Adam looked over to him.

"Uh, I've found a lot of reasons for why Dick would want Katie" Adam said. "I've found too many reasons"

"Well which one makes the most sense?" Dean asked and Adam shook his head and turned to the wall.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's something to do with being God's vessel" Adam said. "She's the only link to a missing God"

"So what does he want from her?" Dean asked and Adam turned and shrugged.

"Look I'm sorry Dean, but this is the part where Katie or Sam would shine" Adam says.

"But you're the one she's been teaching this stuff, right?" Dean asked and Adam nodded. "Whether you believe it or not, she's in your head" Dean shook his head. "I don't want to push you here, but before you give up on this just make sure you've tried everything you can" Adam nodded. "Look we may have a lead with the whole Word of God thing, and we're gonna have to summon Crowley"

"Are you kidding me?" Adam asked. "After what he did to her, to them, you're gonna as for his help"

"Yes, if it kills this son of a bitch and gets her back, I'll do anything" Dean replied. Adam sighed. "Look I need you to keep her down here with you, the last thing that's gonna happen is Crowley and my daughter being in the same room"

"Just the same house?" Adam mumbled and Dean glared over to him. "Yeah, I'll watch her" Dean walked over to the play pen that was set up down there. Katie made sure to have so place to sit or lay Hope in every room of the house. Dean placed a kiss on his daughter's head before laying her down in her play pen.

"Look we'll be upstairs" Dean said before turning and heading upstairs. Dean stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked over to his youngest brother. "Adam—"

"Dean I'll protect her with my life" Adam said. The last thing Dean wanted right now was to let the girl out of his sight after everything that happened. But he had to get his wife back, he had to end Dick Roman and finally get his family back. Dean gave his brother another nod before walking up the stairs.

Adam looked over to the play plan when his niece was asleep before turning to his wall of Katie. He looked over the wall trying to channel his inner Katie.

"If Katie was here—" Adam thought aloud. "If Katie were here there would be no point to all of this" he closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, when something suddenly struck him.

_"I don't get where these questions are coming from" Katie said as she tossed clothes in the dryer. Adam was standing beside her taking another bite of his apple. _

_"I'm just curious" Adam replied. "So he was walking and talking in your body" _

_"Yeah, pretty much how Michael was with you" Katie said closing the dryer door and turning it on._

_"But that was an angel, this is God we're talking about" Adam said following behind Katie as they leave the wash room and head into the kitchen. "How did it feel?" _

_"I don't know" Katie replied as she walked over to the refrigerator. "All I remember are memory flashes that I got, and those were mostly just cryptic conversations the big guy had with Death" _

Adam lifted his head and looked over to the wall. A smile crept up on his face before he turned and fumbled through the books that lay littered on the table until he found it. Adam picked up the book and read the spell. Adam quickly took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me, look something's happened" Adam said. "We're going to need your help"

Adam waited impatiently, reading the spell over and over again, actually memorizing it. He looked up when he saw a bunch of swirling lights, and soon two figures appeared.

"Jason, Derrick" Adam said walking over to them. "Thanks for coming"

"Not that I'm not happy to visit and all but your call seemed a little cryptic" Jason said looking around the basement, when his eyes landed on the play pen. "Is that—" he walked over and saw the sleeping child. "She's gotten so big" Derrick walked over beside his friend and looked down to Hope.

"She's looks more and more like Kat, every time I see her" Derrick says before looking over to Adam. "Where is Kat by the way, I mean why are _you_ calling us?" Adam looked down and Jason turned at the man's silence.

"Adam, where the hell is my sister?" Jason asked and Adam looked back up to them. "Please tell me she hasn't been kidnapped again"

"Not exactly" Adam replied before going into great detail about the events of the last forty eight hours. Jason and Derrick stood in silence before turning to look back to Hope. "So far we believe she's ok, he needs her for some reason"

"What reason?" Jason asked turning back to Adam. He was angry and right now all he wanted was his sister back safe and sound.

"That I don't know" Adam said. "But I think I have an idea of how to figure it out, which is why I called you, I need your help" Adam picked up the book and walked over and handed it to Katie's brother. Jason took the book and looked over to the spell and then looked back over to Adam.

"You're kidding me?" Jason asked. "You want me to summon death?"

"How I see it, he's the guy with the answers" Adam replied. "He was with Katie, when she was God's vessel, he knows the history behind the leviathans, and he may now why Dick wants her" Jason looked down the book before looking over to Derrick.

"That actually makes sense" Derrick says before looking over to Adam. "Good thinking kid"

"Don't call me kid" Adam says.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" Jason asks.

"They're working on killing Dick, we think we know the weapon we're gonna need, so now they're working on getting everything we need" Adam says. "They don't know I'm doing this, but I'm following my gut on this one" Jason looked over to the young man and nodded.

"Ok" Jason said dropping the book on the table. "Stand back" Adam and Derrick stood back.

"Doesn't he need the book?" Adam whispered over to Derrick.

"Nah" the hunter replied shaking his head. "The guy has a photogenic memory, he saw it once, and now it's locked in" They both looked up as Jason began reciting the spell.

_"Spirits of air, sand and sea_" Jason said. _"Converge to set the angel free_." Adam and Derrick looked around as the light that illuminated the room began flickering. _"in the wind I send this rhyme"_ The room grows colder as the man continues. _"Bring Death before me before my time"_ They all stood there in silence when nothing happened.

"Did it—" Adam started when suddenly the man appeared in front of them.

"I'm going to assume that you summoned me for a good reason" Death said, irritation laced in his voice.

"We do" Adam says taking a step forward. "Look—"

"Like I was saying" Death said interrupting the young man. "I'm sure there is a good reason, but I don't care, I do not appreciate being summoned to this—" Death turned looking around the basement, when he noticed the child sleeping in the bassinet. He turned around and began walking over.

"Hey!" Jason snapped. "I'd stay away from her if I were you"

"Oh, please" Death replied now standing above baby Hope's sleeping form. They all watched as Death looked down to the sleep girl, neither one of them sure this should be happening.

"This doesn't seem right" Adam said taking a step forward. "Hey, look I get you're busy an all, but this is important" Death turned back to him.

"It's always important when it comes to you Winchesters" Death replied. "And I don't hop, skip and jump every time one of you finds yourself into a crisis" Death looked up and closed his eyes and sighed.

"What?" Adam asked and Death opened his eyes.

"That woman is an idiot" Death replied. Adam looked over to him before turning to Jason who seemed to somewhere else.

"Jason" Adam said looking over to the man.

"Jase, what's wrong?" Derrick asked coming over to his friend.

"I can't—" Jason looked over to Death. "I can't feel her"

"Wait, what do you—" Adam asked. "Is she—" Jason looked over to him.

"No, I don't think" Jason says before looking over to Death. "What's happened?"

"Your dear sister has willingly relinquished her powers" Death says and Jason eyes went wide.

"No" the man says shaking his head. "She wouldn't do that, she knows if she does that, there's no going back"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Giving up your powers is irreversible" Jason asked. "Which is why I know Katie wouldn't do it, I know she's been having a hard time, but she'd never" he looked over to Adam. "Unless—"

"Dick" Adam says shaking his head. "He got her to give up her powers"

"He needs her weak" Death says and Adam turns to him and walks over.

"What does he want with her?" Adam asks. "Why her?"

"Why her?" Death repeated the question with a chuckle. "That's the question I've been asking this entire time, the question I asked Him" Death turned back to look at the child, tilting his head a bit. "She has His blood running through her veins and since there's no way to separate her from her blood, he's going to use her"

"Use her for what?" Adam asked and Death turned back to look at him.

"He's planning on undoing everything" Death replied before disappearing. They all stood there confused.

"Undo everything?" Derrick repeated. "What does that mean?"

Dean stood watching his brother recite the incantation. He rubbed his hands together, his fingers rubbing over his wedding ring. He hated being away from her like this, not knowing what was happening to her.

_"Et ad congregandum eos coram me._" Sam recited before tossing a lit match into a bowl. The flames shoots up from the bowl and soon appears the demon they were looking for.

"Hello, boys." Crowley said with a wave.

"Look, we need your help" Sam said looking over to the demon. "To get rid of Dick"

"Ah, you must have found the word" Crowley says. "So that's what all the 'rumble, rumble was about"

"How did you-?" Sam said but shook his head. At this point none of them really cared. "Whatever, will you give us your blood or not" Crowley looked over to the eldest Winchester who remained silent, his expression hard.

"You're awfully quiet there Dean" Crowley said. "I hope you're not harboring any hurt feelings from our last meeting"

"You mean you trying to kill my wife?" Dean asked. "I guess that's not very easy to get over"

"Where is the ole ball and chain?" Crowley asked looking around the cabin. "I don't sense her here, but I do—" the demon inhaled deeply a stray smile coming to his lips. "I do feel a certain someone" he turned back to Dean. "Hope was it?" Dean took a step toward the demon, but Sam caught his arm and pulled him back. "No worries, that baby of yours is a problem for a different day"

"Did you—" Dean tried to move passed Sam, but his brother held him back. "Come near my daughter and I'll end you like I should've did a long time ago"

"That's not really something you should say to someone you need help from, now is it?" Crowley asked.

"Crowley, we really need your help, so the blood?" Sam asked.

"Happily" Crowley replied, but both brothers knew there was a catch. "But not quite yet. I'm all for chopping Dick, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood, now, can I? You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies can use that blood for? "

"Well, then when?!" Dean snapped.

"Last. After you've got all the other components. " the demon said. "Most difficult, the angel part, I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse, I can't imagine the choirboys upstairs are wetting their vestments to do you – what's the word? – a solid. Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve." Dean and Sam shared a look before turning back to the demon. They definitely weren't going to tell him about Cas.

"Well, that'd be convenient, but" Dean shook his head. " uh, no."

"Don't worry about it. " Sam added. "We'll get the angel blood one way or another. We just need you to be ready next time we call."

"Fine." Crowley said. "Oh, here's a tip. I have it on good authority there's one Alpha still among us." Both Sam and Dean perked up a bit. They both knew that was going to be the hardest part of this whole thing.

"Whose authority?" Dean asked.

"Mine. " the demon said pointing to himself. "Wily character, that Alpha vampire. Somehow made good his prison break before Cas went nuclear on the place." The brothers looked to the demon suspiciously.

"And you know this how?" Sam asks.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies, blah blah." Crowley says with an overdramatic sigh. "Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit. But I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter-egg hunt. Happy trails." The demon disappears before giving them a location.

"Okay. Where, jackass?!" Dean yells into the air when suddenly flames rise from the table. Sam and Dean take a step forward as they die down to see words carved into the table.

"Hoople, North Dakota" Sam reads before looking over to his brother.

"Piece of paper would have worked. " Dean says shaking his head. "Ok, we know where to go, I'm going to tell Adam and then we can get packed up"

"Dean, wait" Sam says before his brother can go. "You're taking Hope with us?"

"I don't see any other option" Dean replies. "We can't stay here anymore, way too many people know this place now, and I'm not sending her away where I can't see for my see for myself that she's ok"

"But I thought that was the point of us finding a place like this" Sam replied. "Katie didn't want—"

"Katie doesn't want to be held captive by some crazy monster" Dean snapped. "Look right now I'm doing what I have to do to keep my family safe, so Hope is coming with me, ok?"

"Ok" Sam replied. There was no use of arguing when his brother already had his mind made up. "I'll start getting packed" Dean gave his brother a nod before turning and heading for the basement. He knew Katie would probably kick his ass if she knew he was taking their daughter on a hunt for the alpha vamp, but the people he was trusting was getting pretty thin, especially when it comes to the safety of his daughter. The moment he came downstairs, the first thing he noticed was the new faces.

"Jason, Derrick" Dean said and they both looked over to him. "What are—" he looked over to Adam. "You called them?"

"Yeah, look I needed there help—"

"No" Dean snapped. "Ok, new rule, you let me know when you're inviting people around my daughter"

"People?" Adam asked. "C'mon Dean, this is Jason and Derrick, they're family and you told me to figure something out"

"Katie's my sister, so I think I have the right to be here" Jason said.

"Well sorry if I'm not in a trusting mood" Dean replied walking over to pick up a sleeping Hope from her play pin. "I guess someone kidnapping your daughter will do that to a guy"

"Did Crowley give his blood?" Adam asked and Dean turned back to them.

"No, not yet" Dean replied. "He's waiting, but he did tell us where we can find an alpha"

"I thought they were all dead?" Adam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Apparently not" Dean said. "We're packing up and getting the hell out of here"

"What about Hope?" Jason asked and Dean looked over to his brother in law.

"She's coming with me" Dean said firmly.

"And you think that's smart idea?" Derrick asked. "I mean us almost getting killed the day she was born doesn't seem like reason enough to keep her away from all of this"

"I promised Katie that I would protect her, so yeah I'm bringing her" Dean said. "And would appreciate everyone keeping their opinions to themselves, she's my daughter and I will make sure she's safe"

"Ok" Adam added seeing the tension build up in the room. "I'll get all this stuff packed up and then I'll be ready to leave" Dean nodded and turned heading for the stairs.

"We're coming" Jason added more as a statement than a question. Dean looked over his shoulder and only gave the man a nod before walking upstairs.

It didn't take long to get everything packed up. Everyone knew what was at stake and that was enough to put a little pep in their step. Dean was fastening Hope into her car seat. She was awake, watching her father closely. Dean looked up meeting her eyes and smiled. He leaned forward a placed a kiss on her head and as soon as he did, something happened. Dean lifted his head to find himself standing in a room. He looked over to see Katie sitting on a metal cot, he eyes closed. She looked like she'd been crying. She inhaled quickly and opened her eyes and looked right over to him.

"Dean" Katie said standing to her feet. "How—" she walked over to him. "How are you here?"

"I don't know" Dean reached forward to touch her but his hands only passed through her. "Where are you?"

"I'm not sure" Katie said looking around the room before turning back to her husband. "Any luck with—" She nodded not sure if she was being watched and didn't want to reveal too much.

"Yeah, we have a lead" Dean replied looking her over. Something was different. "Are you alright?" Katie wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine, you know me" Katie said with a smile. It wasn't a real one. "Don't worry about me, just find a way to end this" Dean wanted to touch her so bad. He felt himself being pulled away. "I don't think you have too much time here"

"Look before I leave, know that I'm coming back for you" Dean said and Katie nodded. "I love you princess"

"I love you too bub" Katie replied with a smile before Dean disappeared.

"What was that?" Dick asked hovering over the shoulders of one of the lab techs. "Who was she talking to?"

"I've done a scan of the room sir, there's nothing showing up" the tech said looking over to his boss. "Maybe she was talking to herself" Dick looked to the screen as Katie turned and sat back down on the cot.

"I don't think so" the leviathan said standing up straight.

"Sir!" A voice called and Dick turned to him. "We're ready for her" Dick smiled and with a clap of his hands turned back around to the screen.

"I guess it has begun" Dick whispers.

Dean kept his eyes on the road, well when he wasn't glancing up to the rearview mirror to watch Hope, who's eyes seemed to be glued to the moving scenery outside her window. He glanced out his side mirror, to see Jason and Derrick still behind them in their truck that Jason witch-eed over.

"Why would he want her without her powers?" Sam asked turning back to look at Adam. "What's the point?"

"Death says he wants her weak" Adam says looking down to one of Katie's books. "Why, that I don't know"

"Undo everything?" Sam said turning back around. "What does he want to undo?" Dean listened to his brothers as his eyes once again landed on his daughter when something hit him.

"The good" Dean said and both Sam and Adam looked over to him. "This whole time we've been afraid of her going bad, all the crap that's been happening has been slowly pushing her" he looked over to Sam. "What if that was the point, what if he's been trying to push her to the dark side, and now that he has her—"

"He can finish it" Sam finished. "With Katie not fighting for good anymore, he can use her"

"What does he want with her?" Adam asks. "In the end he wants something from her that helps him, we need to figure out what?"

"What did he mean by use her blood for immortality?" Balthazar asked as he followed behind Urim. They walked aimlessly through some random town trying to decipher Castiel's warning.

"I don't know" Urim replied when she stopped and turned to her brother. "We need to find the Metatron" Balthazar looked at his sister like she was crazy.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Balthazar asked. "He's hiding and you all know when it comes to the hide and seek champs, him and pops are number one"

"He is here on earth" Urim said turning.

"Yeah, but why would he even help us?" Balthazar replied. "He's the pen boy, he doesn't get involved"

"Then why did he disguise himself as Katie's neighbor?" Urim asked. "I think he cares for her just as much as we do"

"So where would we look for the pencil pusher?" Balthazar asked and Urim turned to him with a look that told him she may have had idea.

"Follow me" Urim said before disappearing. Balthazar shook his head before going after his sister. Hopefully when they found this guy, he would help them.

The door to Katie's room swung open and in walked Dick followed by two other leviathans. Katie looked between their faces before standing to her feet.

"You know I didn't expect you to be so—" Dick walked over to her. "Cooperative" Katie looked up to him and just shrugged.

"Maybe I just know a losing battle when I see one" Katie replied.

"So you're admitting defeat?" the leviathan asked with a quirked eye brow. Katie smiled and looked Dick up and down.

"I didn't say that" Katie said.

"I believe you'll be singing a different tune very soon" Dick raise his hand and snapped his fingers. The two other leviathans walked over grabbing Katie by her arms.

"What is happening?" Katie asked trying to pull free, but they were stronger.

"You'll see" Dick said before turning. Katie was pulled to follow him down a long hallway until they ended outside another door. Dick opened the door to reveal a room filled with more men in white lab coats and a metal slab that sat in the center of the room. Katie was pushed down to the slab, her forehead, wrists and ankles strapped to the table. Dick face appeared above her, so closed she could feel his breath on her skin. "Don't worry it'll be over before you know" he looked over to one of the lab coat clad men. "Whether it will hurt or not is still a mystery" he looked back down to Katie. "I guess I'll see you soon" the leviathan brought his lips to Katie and she wanted so badly to pull away but it was no use. He lifted his head and took a step back. "Well then let us begin" Katie closed her eyes tightly as she felt a needled being poked into her neck.

_"Lux!" Katie screamed inside of her head. _

_"I'm right here" Katie's eyes snapped open to find the girl on top of her. "You have to hold on tight to me Katie, you have to stay strong" _

_"I can't" Katie said her eyes beginning to water. "I can feel it inside of me, the evil" _

_"I know" Lux looked around them before looking back down to Katie. "They think this serum they've made in this lab is stronger than you, but it isn't, hold on to me Katie" _

Katie closed her eye as she felt the darkness moving through her body. It felt as if tiny bugs were crawling under her skin. She pulled at the restraints trying to free herself, but she couldn't she was stuck. Whatever they'd injected into her was strong, and she could feel it taking over. And then it was done. Katie stopped resisting and lied flat on the table unmoving.

"What's happening?" Dick asked looking to the men around him. "Is it done?"

"We uh—" one of the technicians began. "We're not sure, sir"

"Not sure?" Dick replied angrily. "There's no room for uncertainty" the leviathan began walking to the clearly frighten lab tech.

"I sorry sir, it just needs some time" the tech said backing away. "Just give it some—" the tech was interrupted by laughing. Dick stopped in his tracks to find the source and his eyes landed on the woman strapped to the table. He walked over and looked down to see her clearly laughing, a deep hardy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked and Katie's eyes opened and looked over to him.

"I can feel her inside of me, trying to claw her way out" she said laughing. "But she's not even making a dent" Dick looked down to the woman, realized she was no longer Katherine.

"I don't believe we've been introduced" Dick says. "Roman, Dick Roman"

"Call me Katya" she replied as she lifted her eyes back to the ceiling and began laughing again. "It really tickles"

* * *

A/N: Katya huh?


	23. She's gone, and you'll never have her

**A/N: Here we are my lovelies, another chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Katya?" Dick says with a tight smile looking down to Katie. He looked over to the techs who looked just as confused as he. "Who the hell is Katya?" the techs began scrambling around. Dick looked back down to Katie. "No offense but I wasn't looking for an alternate personality or anything, I wanted Katherine, a little less, 'I'm going to kill you'. I'm sure you understand" The woman turned her head toward him and smiled.

"Fine, call me whatever you like" she replied. "But the truth will remain that you will never have Katherine" Dick grunted before looking back over to the lab techs.

"You had one job, one job that was actually done by—" he shook his head. "What was it, Azazel, he did it and you all have PH D's."

"To be honest, you wanted to alter her personality" one of the techs said and the other stepped away from him. He looked around to them with a look of betrayal. The tech turned back to Dick. "And that's what we did, and apparently she has a new name" Dick stared at the tech for a moment before walking over to him.

"I want you all to look at this man" Dick yelled. "He was given a job that he's proud of and would even stand up to me to prove the job was done, he has balls!" the tech smiled as Dick turned. "But mines are bigger" the leviathan snapped his fingers and soon two guards ran over and took the lab technician away. "Now listen good, when I ask something to be done, I want it done the way I expected it to be done!" he lifted a hand toward Katie. "This is not how I expected it to be done, but because I'm not working with a lot of time here, I guess I'll have to make do" he turned back to Katie. "Unstrap her from the table" the nearest tech walked over and unstrapped her from the table. Katie sat of from the table and turned to Dick.

"Are you done?" she asked as she hopped from the table. "You want to call me Katie, that's fine, but I think you should know that I am not her, I am so much better and way cooler" she walked over to stand in front of him. "And I am the only one who is here to help you"

"Help me?" Dick asked closing the distance between him and Katie. "What make you think I need your help, that all of this was just another ploy to mess with that husband of yours?" Katie stood on the tips of her toes bringing her face close to his.

"I know what you want" she whispered so only he could hear. He only quirked an eyebrow to her.

"And what is that?" Dick whispered back to her.

"You want what they all want" Katie replied. "And I'll give it to you" Dick smiled at her. "For a price"

"And what is that?" Dick asked. She fell flat on her feet and walked past him.

"I'll let you know when the time comes" Katie said standing in front of two guards that blocked the door. "Right now I really want some new clothes, food, and to get out of this room and only one of those things I can go"

"And which one is that?" Dick asked. Without speaking Katie tossed a strong kick to one of the sending him falling back against the door. The other guard threw a punch, but Katie quickly dodged it before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back before slamming his face into the wall, before climbing over him out of the room. "Ok, maybe I can work with this"

Balthazar and Urim stood outside a cabin which was literally in the middle of nowhere. They looked around to the trees and then back to the small cabin.

"I think this is it" Urim whispered over to Balthazar.

"This could be it, or it could be the beginning to a new kind of horror movie" Balthazar replied looking around. "So two angels walk up to psycho killer's door—" Urim slapped his arm before walking over to the door. "Just so you know you die first in the movie!" Urim ignored him before raising a hand to knock on the door. "This isn't going to be good" the door suddenly swung open and they came face to face with an elderly man. He looked back to the as if irritated at their interruption.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked and Urim smiled big. "How did you find me?"

"I followed the smell of old books" she replied with a smile. "We need your help Met" she said and he rolled his eyes and slammed the door in her face.

"And here I was thinking everyone liked you" Balthazar muttered. Urim glared over to him before knocking again on the door.

"C'mon, it's about Katie!" Urim called hoping the man would let them in. "We need a plan" she continued knocking until the door swung open again.

"Actually we don't need a plan" the Metatron replied. "This isn't our place, if she is who she is then she will figure this out on her own, so take a page out of my book and just leave it alone" he made to close the door, but this time Balthazar pushed it open.

"What if dear ole dad brought us here to help her?" he asked. "I mean we're right here, right now, we can help her get through this, so why shouldn't we?"

"Because this fight is not the one she should be worried about" the Metatron replied. "If she can't beat this one, then maybe she does not have what it takes to be the one"

"Do you really believe that?" Urim asked. "Do you believe that over all the millennia of our father's existence, that when he chose her out of billions, that there would be a chance that she would not have what it takes?" Urim shook her head. "All this time we've made assumptions of what she should be able to do, but we've neglected to realize that she is human, that just because she carries the essence of our father, she is not him, so yes she will need some help, so guidance, please tell us how we can give that to her?" The Metatron looked between the faces of his brother and sister and sighed. "You know the leviathan influence will only get worse"

"How does he use her for immortality?" Balthazar asked.

"You two have been amongst humans for far too long" The Metatron sighed. "You forget who I am and what it is I do, I write the word of our father, nothing else—"

"Then why did you come to her?" Urim asked and he turned to her. "Why did you spend months living right next door to her?"

"I'll tell you why" Balthazar replied. "You met her and the moment you did you felt him all around her and you knew she was it, you'd became so drawn to her that you couldn't even leave" the Metatron sighed.

"I am just the writer" the Metatron says. "You need the help of the warrior" and with that he closes the door.

"The warrior?" Balthazar asks looking to Urim.

"He means Castiel" Urim sighed. "Our other brother"

"Hey, maybe we can find his lost French fries to make his happy meal?" Balthazar jokes but Urim was not amused. "What do we do, ole Cas isn't in the fighting business anymore"

"Yes he is" Urim said. "I don't know what's happened to him, but Castiel, our Castiel has to be in there somewhere"

"We're gonna go find our looney brother again, aren't we?" Balthazar asked.

"He's family" Urim said before disappearing. Balthazar shook his head before going after his sister.

That night Dean, Sam and Adam stopped at a rest stop to take a break and change a smelly Hope.

"Finally!" Adam sighed stepping out of the car. He looked back to Jason and Derrick. "You have no idea how bad that smell is"

"Hey, it's not that bad" Dean said pulling Hope from her car seat and grabbing her bag. "Just keep the windows open to air it out" Dean turned and headed for the bathroom. He stopped outside the door that read men's room. "Never thought I'd be bringing my daughter into the men's bathroom" He sighed before pushing the door open and walking in.

"So" Derrick said walking over to Sam and Adam. "What's going on with Dean?"

"His wife is being held captive by a psychopathic monster for unknown reasons" Sam replied. "And for all he knows he could be left to raise his infant daughter alone"

"That's assuming we don't get her back" Jason says. "And we will get her back"

"All I'm saying is there's always the chance—"

"No, when it comes to my sister, there is no always a chance" Jason replied. "She comes back" the eldest Carlson turned and headed inside the gas station.

"Ok Sam, I know we're not always around and all but I'd like to think that you know us by now" Derrick said walking over to the middle Winchester. "So word of advice, we get you're the realist of your messed up trio of brothers, but we're optimists, so let's do more positive thinking" Derrick gave Sam and pat on the shoulder before walking into the gas station.

"Ok, what just happened?" Sam asked turning to Adam.

"You're a realist Sam" Adam says. "Right now everyone needs to believe that there is a chance to actually win this thing without any casualties"

"But this life, it's the life where that was always the possibility" Sam replied. "Don't get me wrong I'm prepared to do whatever I have to, I want to get her back as much as everyone else, I'm just afraid one day this Winchester luck we have is just going to run out" They both turned as Dean walked out with Hope resting on his hip.

"So how was Hope's field trip to the men's room?" Adam asked running a finger over the little girl's cheek.

"After everything I've done in my entire life, that had to be the weirdest" Dean said looking down to his daughter.

"Well think about when you have the sex talk" Sam replied and both Adam and Dean looked over to him. "What?"

"I'm not having the sex talk with her because she's never having sex Sam" Dean snapped before moving around his brother's to strap Hope back into her seat. Sam and Adam shared a looked.

"I walked right into that, didn't I?" Sam asked. Adam just nodded before giving his brother a slap to his shoulder.

"Sometimes it's best to just nod and smile" Adam replied before turning and heading toward the gas station.

Katie stood in the steamed bathroom of Dick's office looking at herself in the mirror a towel wrapped around her. She placed her hands on the sink and leaned in closer to the mirror.

"You might as well give up now" Katie said looking back at her reflection. "You've officially lost" there was a knock on the door and she turned her head.

"Your clothes my dear" Dick's voice called from the other side. She rolled her eyes and walked over to open to door. The leviathan's eyes roamed over her body before handing her the clothes.

"Thank you" she replied before slamming the door in his face.

"Sir" Dick turned to see Edgar walking over to him.

"Any word on the Winchesters?" Dick asked walking over to his desk.

"No, they've left the cabin and now they're gone" the leviathan replied.

"They have the translated word, which means they're getting close" Dick said looking over to Edgar. "I want everything ready for the ceremony as soon as possible and I want you to take care of the alpha and Crowley"

"Yes sir" Edgar says before turning and heading for the door. As soon as Edgar was gone Katie appeared from the bathroom in her new clothes. She wore black jeans with a white tank top and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her make up darker than usual.

"Now that you've showered and changed I supposed we should get this show on the road" Dick said and Katie smiled back to him.

"First things first" Katie says. "There's something I want"

"And what is that?" Dick replied.

"I would like to see my dear ole husband one more time" Katie replied and the smile on Dick's face fell. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest and looked up to him. "Don't worry it's not what you think"

"Then what is it?" Dick asked.

"Well he's determined, and in love" Katie says. "A combination that could be very bad for us, so I was thinking that we break his spirits a bit" she smiled as she smooth out his tie. "Right now he's moving on the hope that he can get her back, I want to show him that his precious princess is gone for good"

"You want to gloat?" Dick asked and Katie shrugged. "Well I guess I can't turn down the opportunity to stick it to Dean, as long as you're back before—"

"I know, the next full moon" Katie says.

"How do you plan to find that husband of yours?" Dick asked and Katie smiled.

"I'll think of something" Katie replied before turning and heading for the door.

The car was silent, as everyone was pretty much sleep but Dean. He glanced to the backseat where Adam's head laid next to Hope's. Hope who was the other person in the car who wasn't sleep. Dean watched as she continued to watch the trees pass by her window. Car rides usually knocked her right out, but right now she seemed wide awake. Dean looked at his watch, they weren't that far out. Hopefully when they made it to Hoople, in an actual bed she'd fall asleep. Dean glanced back over to her. He knew there was more going on inside her little head right now. She missed her mother and knew something was wrong. They all tried their best to not really show their emotions about Katie's absence around her, but sometimes it wasn't too easy to hide.

"Hey pumpkin" Dean whispered and watched as Hope's eyes turned to him. "You know I think this is your first road trip with your old man, and I have to say that you're doing really good" she watched him talk in that way that always made him question if she really knew what he was saying. "Trust me, I know being cramped in a car with three guys is not all it's cracked up to be" he chuckled. "At least that's what your—" he sighed. He missed her and he scared for her and he just wanted her here. "That's what your mama says"

"No" Adam says and Dean looks over to see the young man's eyes still closed as he talks. "She just doesn't like Sam's snoring" Dean laughed. " I swear it sounds like he's dreaming of engines"

"Well you fart in your sleep" Sam replied and Dean looks over to him to see he too still has his eyes closed. "That's way worse than snoring"

"Is not" Adam countered.

"Is too" Sam replied opening his eyes and turning to his younger brother.

"Alright, alright" Dean said interrupting his brothers before an argument started. "Oh, and thank you for interrupting the conversation I was having with my daughter"

"You're welcome dude" Adam replied before lying his head next to Hope.

"Yeah" Sam replied laying his head back against the window. "Anytime " Dean shook his head before glancing up to the mirror to see Hope still looking out of the window.

The next morning the guys arrived in Hoople, and got set up in a room. Dean looked around the place. A couple of years ago, hell even a couple of days ago the place would've been fine. He wasn't a picky person, all he needed was a bed and a television and he would be fine, but then he sat there holding his daughter unable to see how filthy the place really was. Dean looked up to the door as Sam and Adam came in.

"Ok, so we scoped the place out, and it seems pretty quiet" Sam said sitting his bag on the table. "Jason and Derrick are still casing the place until we get back tonight"

"At the objections of our grumpy ghost" Adam says looking down to Hope.

"Bobby?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. They all realized the changes in their ghost friend recently. They all wanted this to work, to be able to hold onto their friend even in the afterlife. But they were all starting to realize that maybe there was a reason they didn't hear many stories of Caspers going around. "I guess we'll deal with that bridge when we get to it"

"She been to sleep yet?" Adam asked running a finger over Hope's cheek.

"No" Dean replied looking down to his daughter. "And I've tried all the tricks, I rocked her, bounced her, hell I even sang to her" Sam and Adam gave him a look. "What?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that monkey" Adam says tapping his fingers on her tummy and nothing. "No laugh, you love it when I tickle your tummy" he looks back up to Dean. "Dean,-"

'I know" Dean replied bringing Hope up to rest on his shoulder. "She misses her mom, so do I, Katie would know what to do in this situation" Dean stood to his feet as he gently rocked the little girl in his arms. "I mean what am I supposed to do if I can get her back, I mean it hasn't even been a full twenty four hours and I'm already screwing this up"

"Dean, you're not screwing up" Sam said trying to comfort his brother. "Like you said, she misses her mom, so maybe she's a little sad"

"A little sad Sam?" Dean asked looking over to his brother. "Since she learned that sound can come out of her mouth she hasn't shut up, and now she hasn't said a word, something's wrong"

"Wrong like what?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Dean replied. "What if she knows more than we do huh, I mean if she sees some of the things that she showed me, hell I'd be a little depressed too"

"Dean, she's a baby, baby's can't be depressed" Sam replied.

"Then explain oh wise baby shaman" Dean replied and Sam shook his head.

"She's sad Dean, that's all" Sam replied taking the little girl from her father's hand. "Maybe she's just sensing your feelings, why do you take a break from her for a while, take a shower" Dean sniffed his shirt, maybe he could get cleaned up.

"Fine, but do not leave this room, ok?" Dean said and his brothers nodded before they watched their eldest brother grab his bag and head into the bathroom.

"Ok, do you think we should be worried?" Adam asked and Sam turned to him. "I mean he's like two seconds from having a breakdown"

"He'll be alright" Sam replied. "As long as he has hope that he's gonna get her back and this whole thing can be over with"

"Except it's never over right?" Adam sighed. "Once this fight is over, there's just going to be another one right?" Adam looked over to Sam as he rocked Hope in his arms. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking this one maybe it for them" Sam said looking over to his brother. "I mean you've seen them since she's been born, the last thing they want to do is go around hunting monsters, they want a life and a house and the whole nine, and I can't blame them" Sam looked back down to his niece. "And they deserve it, after everything they've been through, they deserve even an ounce of a happily ever after"

"Do you think they'll get it?" Adam asked and Sam looked over to him.

"With our lives, nothing's ever certain" Sam replied before holding Hope in his arms. "Alright, monkey look into my eyes, you're getting sleepy, very sleepy" Hope looked down to her uncle as if he were crazy.

"Really Sam?" Adam asked and Sam sighed bringing the baby back to rest in his arms.

"It was worth a shot" Sam replied looking over to Adam. "Any better ideas?" Adam looked over to them for a moment before something hit him.

"Actually I do" Adam says with a smile. "Let me see your laptop"

Dean opened the door to the bathroom and the moment he did he heard her voice. It was undeniable. He quickly swung open the door, but his hopes were tarnished by her absence.

_"Hush little Hopie don't you cry" Katie's voice sang. Dean walked into see Sam holding Hope in his arms while they watched the video. "Mama's gonna try to sing a lullaby" _

"When did you record this?" Sam asked over to Adam.

_"And if mama's lullaby, doesn't put you to sleep" Katie sang. "Then I'm gonna wake your daddy and he's gonna weep" Sam and Adam laughed. _

"It was one night right after Hope was born" Adam replied. "I was getting something to drink when I passed by and heard her in the nursery"

"You take your phone to get something to drink?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"I take my phone everywhere" Adam said looking over to Sam. "Don't you?"

"Will you two shut up" Dean replied.

_"So sleep my precious girl, know mama loves you very much" Katie said and Dean walked over to see the video. He watched as she held the once tiny baby in her arms and looked down to her with so much love. "But I really want to wake your daddy and kick his butt" she shook her head. "It was so his turn" and then she turned to the camera. "Adam, what are you—" she looked down to Hope who was asleep and laid her back in her crib, before placing a kiss on the baby's head. She turned back to Adam. "Are you recording me?" she whispered. _

_"C'mon think of how nice it'll be to remember these moments" Adam whispered back. Katie was walking toward him as he backed away. _

_"You're right" Katie said. "But it's 3am and I'm wide awake, and I'm in a butt kicking mood" _

_"Hey" Adam said. "Would it help if I said you sing like an angel?" Katie glared at him. "Now that I think of it, angel's probably suck at singing" _

_"That's it, run" Katie said stepping toward him and the young man didn't hesitate before running, the camera shutting off soon after. _

They all looked down to Hope who had fallen asleep in Sam's arms.

"It worked" Sam whispered before looking over to Adam. "Dude, you're really smarter than you look"

"Thanks" Adam said still looking down to Hope before the insult registered. He looked back up to Sam. "Hey—"

"Ok, give me my kid before you two start up again" Dean said leaning forward taking Hope into his arms.

"So" Sam whispered watching Dean looking down to his sleeping daughter. "What are we going to do about tonight?"

"You go find the alpha, get his blood" Dean said looking over to Sam. "That's the plan right?"

"Yeah" Sam replied

"You're not going?" Adam asked and Dean looked over to him before looking back down to Hope.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "Someone needs to stay here with her"

"I could stay" Adam says. "I mean you've been held up in this room all day, you could use a break right?"

"I'm good" Dean says walking over to take a seat on the side of the bed. He slides back, bringing his back against the headboard.

"You're really alright with just sitting this out?" Sam asked and Dean looked over to them.

"Look I get what you guys are saying" Dean replied. "But someone took her, and now they have my wife, right now I need to know that this little girl is safe, and I only know that if I'm the one protecting her"

"What happens when we have everything, and we have to take this fight to Dick?" Adam asked. "When it's time to get Katie back, are you gonna sit that one out too?" Dean didn't say anything as he turned back to look to his daughter.

"Adam, let's just go, we'll talk about this later" Sam said as he and Adam gathered their things and headed toward the door.

"Call me when you get it" Dean said and Sam nodded. "And bring back some food"

"You do know with this who infected food thing, we're going to have to go all natural while we're here?" Sam asked.

"How natural?" Dean asked.

"Rabbit food natural" Adam replied and Dean looked over to his brother with a look of horror. "I know, eating healthy is a bit—" Adam stopped. "Almost forgot the rule there" he looked over to his brother. "I didn't say it and you two are witnesses"

"It's not that big of a deal" Sam said as they turned and headed out the door.

"To you two maybe, you've been swearing around her up the wazoo" Adam said. "And if her first words are bastard or son of a bitch, I'm gonna make sure Katie knows it was you two and not me" Sam just shook his head as the left closing the door behind them.

Dean sat in the room with no one but his daughter, who was now fast asleep. He sighed looking down. He could spend his days like this, just holding her. Even now when he's scared for his wife, or doubting if they can beat Dick, just looking down to his daughter is enough to keep him right here. Dean took another deep breath before closing his eyes and leaning back against the bed.

Dean hadn't realized he dozed off until he was suddenly awaken by a knocking at the door. His eyes snapped opened and the first thing he did was look down to his sleeping daughter. He rubbed a hand over his eyes as the knocking stared again. Dean quickly got to his feet, walking over to place Hope in her car seat in case they had to make a quick getaway. He went back over to the bed and grabbed his knife from under his pillow.

"Dean!" the moment the voice sounded from the other side of the door he knew exactly who it was. Dean slowly turned around debating if he'd really heard her or was he finally going crazy. "Dean, please it's me, let me in" Dean walked over to the door, knife in hand to look out the peep hole and there she was. But Dean was smart, knew that this could all be a trick, that the woman on the other side of this door could be one of them. A leviathan. "Dean, please, let me—" Dean opened the door and there she was. He looked the woman up and down, noticing the subtle changes. The most notable was the dark make up she now wore. "Thank God, I was starting to think I was at the wrong place" she made to walk past him, but his arm shot up block her. "Dean, what are you doing, let me in"

"I don't think so" Dean replied his voice cold. She suddenly grabbed his shirt and brought her face close to his and they looked deep in each other's eyes.

"It's me babe" Katie says and for a moment they stay there, not saying a word. Dean suddenly looks over her shoulder.

"Sam, Adam look who's back" Dean says. Katie smiles before turning around not expecting the butt of Dean's knife to hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious.

"She wouldn't have fallen for that" Dean says catching her and dragging her into the room.

Almost near dawn, Sam and Adam pull into the parking lot of the hotel. They turned to the young woman in the back seat.

"Would you mind just waiting here for a second Emily" Sam said. "We'll be back soon, just don't go anywhere" the woman nodded before Adam and Sam got out of the car.

"So Dick's buffet is killing the vampires?" Jason asked as the brothers walked over. "That's a new one"

"Yeah, but this maybe good for us" Sam replied.

"The Alpha's gonna be that much cooperative when it comes to Team kill Dick" Derrick says and they all turned to him.

"He finally saw the Twilight movies, and now everything has to be a team" Jason said shaking his head. "So we get food, we get our heads straight, and then we let the lady lead us to our vampire"

"Sounds like a plan" Adam says the four part ways to head for their room. As soon as they walk in they find Dean pacing back and forth.

"Dean" Sam says and Dean stops and looks over to them. "What's wrong?"

"I'll show you" Dean says heading for the door. He stops and turns to Adam. "Stay here, no one gets in here" Adam only nodded before his brothers left the room.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked totally lost as he followed his brother. "Where are we going?" Dean stopped in front of a door the was a couple of doors down from their own. "What's in there?" Dean snaked a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before pushing it open. Sam gave his brother another look before stepping inside, Dean right behind him. "Dean is that—" Sam looked at his sister in law who was currently tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"It's her I think" Dean says. "I tested her, she's not demon or leviathan"

"Where did she come from?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, she just showed up, but I knew something wasn't right" Dean replied. "So I knocked her out. I paid a guy a hundred bucks to get a room and then drag her inside to tie her up" Sam looked over to his brother. "I know how messed up that is" he turned back to Katie. "But it's her, but not her at the same time"

"How long has she been out?" Sam asked.

"Just a couple of—" She moaned and both brothers watch as she slowly begins to move. Katie raises her head and looks between the two brothers. She looks down to the ropes that are holding her to the chair and begins to laugh.

"Kinky" she says before looking back over to the brothers. "But I don't do the bondage thing, untie me please"

"Not until you tell me what or who you are!" Dean snapped and the woman laughed again.

"C'mon Dean it hasn't been that long" she replied. "You couldn't have forgotten your wife that quickly"

"You're not my wife" Dean says storming over and towering above her. "Where is she?"

"She's right here" Katie replied with a smile, that seemed to make Dean sick. "Honey I'm home" Dean shook his head before turning and walking out the door, Sam right behind him closing the door behind them.

"I think you were right" Sam says. "That's definitely not Katie"

"You think!" Dean snapped. "That bastard did something to her, now we have to undo it"

"Dean you gotta figure it out" Sam replied and Dean looked over to him. "We got a lead on the alpha and if we don't take it" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can figure out here" Dean said looking over to the door. "I guess Adam can stay with Hope"

"Yeah, me, Jason and Derrick can go chat up the alpha" Sam replied. "And I thinking maybe Bobby sat this one out"

"He's not going to be happy about it" Dean replied."So, we'll keep him off the front lines, and he can just, you know, keep calm and carry on, right?"

"Dean, just be careful with her" Sam replied. "If she is working with Dick now, this could all be a trick or something"

"But she came here for a reason" Dean said. "Maybe my Katie is still in there somewhere"

"Should I tell Jason and Derrick?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"Right, now it has to be just me and her" Dean said. Sam nodded before turning and walking away. Dean turned around and walked back over to the door. After taking a deep breath he turned the door nob and walked back inside.

"And there he is" Katie said smiling over to him. "I was starting to think you'd left me here"

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked trying to cut to the point.

"You don't sound too happy to see me?" she replied and he shook his head.

"Fine, how about what did he do to you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Dick freed me" she sighed dropping her head back to look at the ceiling. "You see the woman you married, that weak pathetic woman, she's the one who's not real" she looked back over to Dean. "You said it yourself, after all those years of hunting what are the chances there would be a real life Glenda"

"And Jason, your mom, what does that make them?" Dean asked.

"Anomalies" Katie replied. "We're all anomalies, but the truth, is that we are all initially evil, we all have that darkness inside of us just like the rest of the supernatural"

"Why?" Dean asked walking a little closer, but not too much. He had to keep telling himself, that this wasn't her. "Why does he want you like this?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, babe, but I can keep a secret" she said. "So how long are you going to keep me tied up like this?"

"For as long as it take for you to be you again?" Dean asked and Katie laughed.

"Well then I guess you're going to be waiting a long time" she replied. "Your dear princess is dead and she's never coming back" Dean stormed over to her placing his hand on the arms of the chair and leaned forward so they're faces were mere inches apart. "What are you doing?" she tilted her head. "What, are you trying to tap into that connection the two of you had, I'm sorry honey but that connection died the moment she died" Dean growled in frustration before turning his back to her. "Aww, did I make you sad" Dean shook his head before storming out of the room.

Dean walked over and gripped the railing of the balcony. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't help but think she was right. Maybe he did lose her. Dean shook his head, it couldn't be that easy, she was a fighter, she wouldn't let go that easily. Dean released the railing and headed back to his own room.

"What's going on?" Adam asked the moment Dean walked into the room. "I talked to Sam, is it true"

"Yeah, she tied up a couple of doors down" Dean replied looking over to Hope who was still asleep.

"So what do we do?" Adam asked and Dean shrugged.

"I don't know" Dean replied. "He did something to her, sort of like—" Dean trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Well a couple of years ago, yellow eyes, he wanted her, but the only way her could have her was if he made her evil" Dean says.

"You think Dick's reading from Azazel's playbook?" adam asked and Dean shook his head.

"I don't think so, for one Dick seems to think he's above demons, I doubt he'd repeat anything they do" Dean said. "But the woman in that room, she's not a demon or monster, she's just—"

"The kind of witch we'd hunt?" Adam asked and Dean looked over to him and nodded. "Why is she even here, I mean she had to know we'd see through her?"

"I think it's Katie, my Katie" Dean replied. "I think she's in there somewhere, and she wants to tell us something"

"Like why Dick wants her in the first place" Adam said and Dean nodded. "How are we going to get her out?"

"No idea" Dean sighed.

The next morning Dick stood by the window in his office as he stared out into the dark city. He was having doubts about the transformation and if it even worked.

"Sir" Dick turned to see one of his men standing at the entrance of his office. "We have everything that you asked for"

"Good" Dick replied taking a seat behind his desk. "Any word from Edgar?"

"Not yet sir, but the last we heard he was on the trail of the alpha" the leviathan replied.

"Well when you hear from him, tell him to haul ass" Dick snapped. "We don't have time to be chasing after monsters"

"Yes sir" the leviathan turned and left his boss alone.

Dick turned in his chair to his large window and sighed. No one knew how tough it was to be an evil mastermind.

"Sir your nine o'clock is here" his secretary voice rang from his intercom.

"Send him in" Dick replied with a sigh.

Urim and Balthazar appeared on what seemed to be a farm. They looked around when they noticed there brother standing right in front of a cow.

"Really?" Balthazar asked.

"That's exactly what I said" both angels turned at the voice and took a step back. It was Meg. "Don't get all holier than thou, you and I both know that the lines between good and evil are getting blurred by this Dick"

"So what you're saying is, you're playing for our side?" Urim asked.

"For now" Meg replied turning back to Castiel. "Plus he's obsessed with me and I'm a little flattered" Urim and Balthazar turned to Castiel who's attention was completely on the cow in front of him.

"How long has he been like this?" Balthazar asked looking over to Meg who glanced down to her watch.

"For about an hour" Meg replied.

"Oh, for petes—" Urim climbed into the enclosure and stomped over to her brother.

"Uh, oh" Balthazar said.

"What?" Meg asked.

"Urim's mad, and that's not good for anyone" Balthazar replied. Even the cow must have known it, because it began to walk away as Urim arrived.

"Urim" Castiel greeted turning to his sister. "It's nice to see you again" Urim grabbed one of Castiel's shoulders before using her other fist to punch him in the stomach. Meg moved to go help him but Balthazar brought a hand to her shoulder.

"Just don't" the angel said looking over to the demon. "This is sort of how they deal with things, plus she's nothing like Hester, she'd kill you" Meg brushed off his hand and turned back to the two angels.

"Snap out of it already!" Urim snapped looking down to her fallen brother. "You do not have the time to go crazy, don't you think I would love to be traipsing, singing with birds and talking to cows"

"We were actually having a staring contest" Castiel replied looking up to his sister. "But I don't think Ruth quite grasps the concept—"

"Enough!" Urim snapped. "We have a problem, before you said Dick needed Katie to ensure his immortality, how can she do that" Castiel sighed and stood to his feet.

"She is the key" Castiel replied. "Keys can both lock and unlock doors" Urim looked at him for a moment before stepping forward.

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying?" Urim whispered to him. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so" Castiel replied.

"Apparently so?" Urim replied. She looked over her shoulder to Balthazar and Meg before turning back to Castiel and leaning in closer. "If what you're saying is true, then everything He's done will be—"

"Undone" Castiel finished. "It's sad to say, but hey there's always the upside"

"What's the upside?" Urim asked.

"I think I'm this close to teaching Ruth how to this staring contest works" Castiel said. Urim looked at him for a moment in total awe, before turning and walking back over to Balthazar and Meg.

"So?" Balthazar asked.

"I think I know what he wants" Urim said before turning to Meg. "And I know what you want"

"Oh, really and what—"

"Don't, I don't care for the smartass, demon chick thing you have going on here" Urim interrupted. "You're trying to survive this battle by gluing yourself to my brother, and I should warn you that if he is hurt or put in any dangerous situation because of you, I will personally set you on fire from the inside out, and roast marshmallows on your burning corpse" she looked over to Balthazar. "You like smores don't you?"

"Well yeah" Balthazar replied. "Not made on a burning demon though" he looked back over to the demon.

"I'm sure it tastes the same" Urim replied. "C'mon" And with that she was gone.

"So that was your sister mad?" Meg asked.

"Yeah" Balthazar replied. "You should see her when she pissed, it really bad, with the limbs getting blown off and frogs in places they shouldn't be" the angel shook his head. "If I were you'd I just do what she says" Meg watched as the angel disappeared before turning back to Castiel.

"You have a really messed up family!" she called over to him. But the angel was already back into his staring contest.

Dean stood outside the door, not sure what to expect when he opened it. He wanted to believe that she was on the other side. His princess, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Dean took a deep breath and walked inside.

"You're back" Katie said looking over to Dean.

"Yeah, I am" Dean said. "I've been spending all night and the better part of this morning trying to think of a way to get my wife back"

"Oh, yeah?" she said. "So what's the plan babe, a walk down memory lane, are you gonna play some old tunes, oh, I know you're going to get the whole family together for a 'Let's save Katie rally'.

"No" Dean said walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. She looks at him for a moment before watching him pull his knife out.

"You're going to kill me?" she asked and he shook his head before cutting the ropes. "What—?" Now she was totally confused. "You're letting me go?"

"I'm letting you go" Dean replied as he finished off the ropes. He stood to his feet and took a step back. "Because I finally realized this isn't about me save her, this is about her saving herself"

"She's dead" Katie says standing to her feet. "And if you let me leave this room , you will be too"

"I don't believe it" Dean replied putting his knife away. "I believe my wife is still inside of you and she's the reason you're here, she's the reason you knew exactly where to find me, and she's the reason we're gonna finally kill Dick Roman"

"You let me walk out of that door and you'll never get a chance" Katie says taking a step toward Dean. "It's over, give up, you lost" she placed herself right in front of him. "You lost your parents, you lost Bobby, and you lost your precious Katie" she smiled up to him. "You lost everything Dean and this hope you're holding onto that she's still inside of here, well it's pathetic" Dean looked down to her before grabbing her waist and pulling her lips to meet his in a rough kiss, that she didn't pull away from, initially. After a moment she forcefully pulled away, bringing a distance between her and Dean. "What the hell was that?"

"That's all I needed" Dean replied. "I know she's in there" Katie glared at him before moving passed him and ran out the door. Dean stood there for a moment just looking at the door. "I know she's in there" he whispered to himself before leaving and heading back to his own room where he found Adam making funny faces at Hope, who wasn't amused. Adam sighed before looking over to Dean.

"What's up?" Adam asked scooping Hope into his arms. "What did she say?"

"Nothing" Dean replied. "Any word from Sam?"

"Not yet" Adam replied looking over to his brother strangely. "What do you mean she said nothing, like nothing, nothing?"

"She said nothing, so I let her go" Dean replied and Adam's eyes went wide, and that's when he knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"What do you mean you let her go?" Adam snapped. "You've been moping around here, wanting her back, and you had her and you let her go?"

"No!" Dean snapped but took a deep breath. He looked over to Hope who was looking right at him with those big eyes. "The woman in that room wasn't my—" he looked up to his brother. "I wasn't her, but she's in there somewhere"

"So you let her go?" Adam asked again still trying to follow his brother logic.

"I can't save her from that" Dean replied. "She has to pull herself out of there"

"Yeah, but until she does, her evil counterpart is running around with Dick freaking Roman, planning whatever it is their planning, that I have no doubt will be bad for us" Adam said shaking his head. "At least with her tied up, we had a chance"

"We still have a chance" Dean said looking over to his brother. "This isn't over, Sam gets the alpha's blood, we get Crowley's blood, we get the bone and we kill Dick"

"And Katie?" Adam asked and Dean ran a hand over his face.

"She fights" Dean says. "It's what she does, it's what she's going to do" Adam looked over to his brother and then gave him a nod before looking down to Hope. "She eat anything?" Adam shook his head.

"I tried the baby food we brought along, but she didn't want it, and I tried the bottle but she didn't drink it" Adam says before looking back down to his brother. "I'm starting to worry Dean"

"Me too" Dean says before reaching over and grabbing Hope from Adam's arms.

Balthazar and Urim appeared in a church. Well not just any church, it was the church. It was a regular hangout or hideout for angel's when they communed on Earth. Balthazar sat in the pews watching his sister pace back and forth for what seemed like hours.

"Not that this isn't fun and all, but if I have to watch you walk back and forth I'm going to barf and I've never barfed, didn't know an angel that did, but today was going to be that day" Urim glared over to him but continued pacing. "What did our brother say that got you into deep thought mode?"

"She was the key to a door that needed to stay closed" Urim said and Balthazar continued to follow her. "But it was opened and they got out"

"This I know" her brother replied and Urim stopped and turned to him.

"She is the key" Urim said. "To the door, he doesn't want to be pushed into again" Balthazar finally realized why his sister was on edge.

"So you're saying's he's going to—" Urim nodded. "By using her to—" Urim nodded again. "How do we stop him?" Urim began pacing again and Balthazar watched her until she stopped and turned back to him with a smile. "I have a feeling you have an idea."

"I do" Urim said. "And it involves an old friend"

"Where are we going this time?" Balthazar asked standing to his feet.

"We're not going anywhere this time" Urim said. "I'm going to see this old friend and you—" Balthazar looked at his sister when he realized where he was going.

"No" the angel said shaking his head. "I've had it up to here with that guy, can you believe he accused me of having something to do with all of this"

"But they need to know what they're dealing with" Urim said. "He needs to know her place in all of this"

"Why me?" Balthazar asked.

"Because you're all I have" Urim replied moving in closer to her brother. "We're in this together, like the good ole days"

"What good ole days?" Balthazar asked and Urim smacked his arm. "Fine, I'll go, but I doubt he'll even listen to me"

"Then make him listen" Urim replied before disappearing.

"Make him listen" Balthazar said to himself. "That should be easy enough" And in an instant he was gone.

Dean looked out the window as he held Hope in his arms. It took a while but he was able to finally get her to eat something. He had to play the video of Katie again. He guesses the sound of her mother's voice put her at ease. He could relate. What he wouldn't give to hear her right now. To touch her right now.

_"Dean, stop." Katie managed to say through a fit of laughter. She opened her eyes to see Dean staring back down to her his fingers still jumping on her side. _

_"Not until you say it, princess" Dean said smiling down to his wife. He knew he could get her to do anything when she was this ticklish. "Say it and I'll stop" _

_"I won't—" Katie said laughing again. "I won't say it" she shook her head. "And you can't make me" _

_"Oh really?" Dean asked before moving his hands higher sending her into another fit of laughter. "I beg to differ princess" _

_"Ok, ok" Katie said and Dean's hands stopped and they both sat there panting heavily. "Fine, I'll say it" _

_"I'm waiting" Dean says resting his hands on either side of Katie's head. _

_"You are the world's greatest father, shooter, brother-" she stopped and he looked down to her with a raised eye brow. _

_"And?" he said his hands moving closer to her and she mumbled something. "I didn't hear you princess, you're going to have to speak up" _

_"I said the greatest hunter I've ever met!" Katie said louder. "Happy?" _

_"Actually I am" Dean said before leaning down to capture her lips with his. Katie brought her hand around his neck as he flipped them over so she rested on top. Katie pulled away and Dean looked up to her confused. _

_"Wait, what is that?" Katie asked before sliding off of Dean and standing up on the floor. Dean sat up from the bed and watched as Katie brought a hand from behind her back, her fingers crossed. _

_"Why you little—" Dean stood to his feet and Katie began easing back to the door. "C'mere princess" Katie shook her head, still smiling wide. Dean grinned at her before jumping forward wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing their bodies against the door. "I know there something I'm great at" Katie brought her arms around Dean's neck as her fingers combed through his hair. _

_"Meh" Katie said and Dean just shook his head before smashing his lips against hers. _

"Hey" Adam says breaking Dean from his thought. He turned to his youngest brother. "That was Sam, he said they got it, they're on their way" Dean nodded. "We're almost there"

"Yeah, almost" Dean says before looking down to his daughter. There was a brief silence that was interrupted by knocking at their door. Adam shared a look with Dean before Dean stood to his feet and handed Hope to his brother. Adam moved back into the room, away from the door as Dean pulled out his gun and moved toward the door. There was more knocking and Dean leaned forward and looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Adam asked and Dean looked over his shoulder to his brother. "Bad or good?"

"I still don't know" Dean sighed before opening the door to reveal Balthazar.

"Hey there Dean" Balthazar said with a smile.

"Ok, that's it" Dean held up his gun toward the angel.

"Really, Dean we both know that's not going to do anything" the angel said.

"It'll make me fell a whole lot better" Dean replied.

"Fine, I get it you're having a bad day" Balthazar said gaining a glare from Dean. "Or, week whatever, I'm here to make it better, I have information"

"What information?" Dean asked.

"About Katie" Balthazar replied. "I know why Dick wants her" Dean looked over to him before lowering his gun. "And it's not good" Dean looked back over to his brother who's only shook his head. "You mind if I come in, we're living in crazy times, and I don't feel real safe with the outdoors like I use to" Dean rolled his eyes before moving aside to let the angel in, closing the door behind him. Balthazar looked over to Adam who had Hope in his arms. He took a step toward her before feeling Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so" Dean said as the angel turned back to him. "You go nowhere near her" Balthazar looked back over to Adam and Hope.

"Something's wrong" Balthazar said tilting his head a bit. "It's weird but I think I can feel it, she's—" he turned back to Dean. "She's sad and she's scared" Dean looked over to his daughter. "And she really wants her mother back"

"How did you—"

"No idea" Balthazar replied. "Maybe the little mini witch has inherited her mommy's influence over us"

"What's the information?" Adam asked impatiently and the angel sighed. "Why does he want her?"

"Because she's the key" Balthazar replied looking over to Adam. "To purgatory, that place you and your brothers are planning on sending him back to once you get your weapon"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked and the angel turned to him.

"I'm saying Dick's planning on undoing everything my father has done to prevent their reign of terror" Balthazar said. "He's going to have her lock the door for good"

"And if she does this?" Dean asked.

"Everything you're doing, this weapon won't mean jack squat" Balthazar asked. "If Katie locks that door, there's no getting rid of that bastard, that's no getting rid of those other bastards" the angel looks between the two brothers. "If she locks that door, they win"

* * *

**A/N: Well that's a twist. I'm thinking there's going to be at least one more chapter to this story and I'm thinking it's going to be a crazy one. I'll try to get the new chapter up as fast as my fingers can write it.**

**A/N2: I really would like to end this story with 30 reviews. I know a lot of you are silent readers, but I'm really close and will love you all forever and ever if you help me reach my goal.**


	24. Are you in there?

**A/N: Sooo, I'm really not ready for this to be over. That's why I'm going to split up this last chapter into two parts. Oh, thanks for the reviews, I'm only four reviews away from my goal. Well here's the first part. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

Katie looked up to the enormous building in front of her, the words Sucrocorp on top. She took her time coming back. She still had a couple of days before the next full moon and wasn't in any rush to get back. After leaving the motel, she was pissed. She could feel her now ,inside, the goodness trying to fight its way back out, but she wasn't going to have that! She was about to take the first step toward the building when a hand touched her shoulder and she swung around.

"No" she said shaking her head and turning back to the building only to run into the person she was walking away from.

"I didn't even say anything" Urim replied with a smile. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Except I know what this is" Katie replied. "This is you attempting to bring back to dead" Urim smiled again and shook her head.

"I'm not here to bring back the dead, because no one has died" Urim said and Katie took a step toward her.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this, so I'll say this once and once only, your chosen one, the one you believed would be there to save the world from it's own demise is dead, I killed her" she looked the angel right in the eyes. "So you can go back up there and tell all of your twisted brothers and sisters that they lost" she moved past the angel toward the building again.

"We haven't lost and Katie is not dead" Urim said and Katie stopped and turned back to her. "Wanna know why?" Katie didn't reply. "Because neither you or Dick Roman is strong enough to beat her, you've taken her powers and you've taken her body, but there is something you could never take"

"And what's that?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"That" Katie turned at the new voice and her eyes went wide. "Would be me"

"Hello Lux" Urim said and Katie glared over to the angel.

"Uree" Lux replied.

"I don't believe I have to tell you what your mission is?" Urim said and Lux nodded.

"What the hell are you—" Katie turned and Lux was gone. She turned back to Urim who was now gone as well. She looked around and noticed the looks she was getting from passer-byers. "What are you looking at?" she huffed before turning and heading into the building. She walked into the building without any problems from security, which meant Dick had made them aware of her presence. Katie stepped onto the empty elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride was quiet until Katie felt a buzzing in her ear. She swung her hand at the bug she couldn't see.

_"Look Princess"_ Katie's head turned at the voice. There was no one in there but her_. "I know I've been a_ _total ass since—"_ Katie's head turned again, but nothing. _"Well I'm sorry"_ she closed her eyes tight.

"No" Katie brought her hands to the sides of her head.

_"I'm sorry I took it out on you when you were only trying to help_" Katie opened her eyes and found herself standing in a familiar basement. She turned to see herself standing next to Dean. _"It's just hard and—" _

Katie looked around for a way out.

"Get me out of here!" Katie screamed trying to find a way out.

_"Yeah, but there's one more thing"_ Dean said pulling a ring from his pocket. Katie turned to the scene in front of her. Watching as Dean proposed to her.

"I know what you're doing!" she yelled and suddenly Dean and herself turned to her.

"Then watch silently" the Katie from the memory said before turning back to Dean.

"_I know it's been a while since I asked but I don't remember getting an answer" Dean slid down on one knew. "So I'm gonna ask again" He took a deep breath and looked up to her. "So Princess—" _

_"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Katie screamed. _

Katie closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears trying to will herself out of this memory. After a few moments she heard the sound of a bell and opened her eyes to see the elevator doors open. Katie looked around the elevator and it was once again empty. She shook her head before stepping off and heading toward Dick's office. Katie was heading right for the Leviathan's door when his secretary shot up from her seat blocking her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Roman is in an important meeting and gave me specific instructions to not be interrupted" The secretary said.

"Susan, was it?" Katie asked and the woman nodded. "I'm not having a good day, so if you wouldn't mind moving before I literally crush you with my bare hands" Susan's eyes went wide.

"Let me just tell Mr. Roman you're here" Susan said. As soon as the woman was behind her desk she hit the intercom button. "Sir—" Katie didn't wait as she turned the doorknob and enter. She walked in to find Crowley and Dick staring back at her.

"It's fine Susan" Dick said with a smile before turning back to Katie who only closed the door.

"I threatened your secretary" Katie said walking over and lying down on what she figured was a pretty expensive couch. "Hope you don't mind"

"It happens" Dick replied noticing the look the demon in front of him was giving them. "Something on your mind"

"Well it's just the last time I saw her, she was playing for the other team" Crowley said looking over to Katie. "Didn't know she was on our side now?"

"I'm not" Katie spat glaring over to the demon.

"No" Dick added and Crowley turned to him. "She's on my side" Crowley slowly nodded and grin coming to his face. "So are we ready to sign?"

"I think we are" Crowley said his gaze once again falling on Katie whose laid back on the couch eyes closed.

"Susan" Dick said speaking into the phone and soon his secretary came into the office. "Take this from Mr. Crowley, make triplicates, get pens and a notary. We're ready to sign this puppy." The woman nodded before grabbing the contract and going to make copies. His eyes once again fell on Katie before taking a step toward her.

"Ah, ah" Dick said and Crowley turned to him. "She is definitely off limits to you"

"I'm sorry mate, just figure an opportunity like this, doesn't come up too often" Crowley said turning to Katie who was seemingly ignoring their conversation. "You've seemed to have acquired a golden goose there"

"And I'm not the sharing kind" Dick replied and Crowley only nodded.

Sam, Dean and Adam had moved from the motel after Katie left. Whether they wanted to believe it or not, she wasn't her at the moment, and they couldn't risk her leading more leviathans anywhere near Hope. So they ended up at another hideout, while Jason and Derrick went in search of the bone they need to stab Dick.

"How long does it take to find a damn bone" Dean growled as he paced the living room of the abandoned house.

"Well it has to be righteous" Adam replied looking up from some of Katie books. "I'm guessing there's not too many of those around" Adam looked over to Hope who was lying in her little portable bassinet, asleep. They were all relieved that she was actually getting some sleep now.

"They said they'll be back soon" Sam added still studying the Kevin's notebook. "We just gotta have some patience"

"I've had enough patience Sam!" Dean snapped causing a tired whimper from Hope. Adam reached over and rubbed the little girl's back until she was back to sleep again.

"I get it Dean, you want this over and you want your wife back, but right now you need to keep it together" Sam said. "Because right now, you're that little girl's life line, so keep it together ok?"

"Fine" Dean said looking over into the bassinet when Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah" Sam answered a small smile came to his face. "Awesome, see you soon"

"So…?" Adam asked.

"They got it, some nun's bone, but they got it" Sam replied before looking over to his brother. "We're just missing one last piece of the puzzle"

"Yeah, we're banking a lot on Crowley's word" Dean said shaking his head. "He's the last person I trust with this"

"Yeah, he's all we have" Sam replied before looking back over to Adam. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Oh" Adam said looking down to the books. "Reading, Katie says the best weapon you can gave is knowledge, so I figured what the hell?"

"What are you reading?" Dean asked walking over to the table of books. "Witches and Wizards" he read before looking back over to his brother.

"I'm just curious about this whole relinquish your powers thing" Adam said and both of his brothers looked at him curiously. "I guess I wanted to know if it really was permanent"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I figured when we get her back, we could already have a head start in getting her powers back" Adam said with a smile, but he noticed his brothers didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea. "What?"

"Nothing" Sam said. "It's a—it's a good idea"

"Ok, what are you two saying?" Adam asked looking between his brothers.

"Nothing, it's just—"

"Would it be a bad thing if she didn't get them back?" Dean asked and Adam looked to him confused. "I mean without them, without the powers, it doesn't have to be her, she doesn't have to have all the responsibility of saving the world"

"She wouldn't have almost every demon in America chasing after her" Sam added and Adam turned to him in shock. "Look Adam you've only been here for what almost a year, we've been here with her almost three years, we've seen what this life has taken from her"

"You guys really think without the powers all of her troubles will mysteriously go away?" Adam asked and his brothers were silent. "I'm the one whose only known her for months and I know that isn't true. With or without the powers Katie is who she chooses to be, so I have to believe that when we get her back and she doesn't have her powers it won't stop her from fighting, I just thought the powers would be a bonus" he stood to his feet. "And I thought as the guys whose known her longer than me, you would know that" the youngest brother moved past them out of the front door leaving his older brothers in an empty silence.

"When the hell did he get so smart?" Dean asked breaking the silence and Sam chuckled.

"I don't know, I guess that's what happens when you have Katie as a teacher, huh?" Sam replied looking over to his brother. "He's right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" Dean replied. "Of course she'll keep fighting without the powers, I guess I figured this time—" Dean looked over to his sleeping daughter.

"It would be easier for her to let it go" Sam replied looking over to his niece as well. "Maybe it will be" he looked over to his brother.

"Maybe" Dean said before going over and taking a seat on the couch.

Dick Roman sat at his desk, feet propped up as he looked over to Katie who hadn't moved from her spot on the couch since the demon left. They sat in the room in silence, leading Dick to believe something may have happened on her little trip.

"So are we going to sit in silence all night, or are you going to tell me what happened?" Dick asked and Katie didn't move an inch.

"Wasn't planning on it" she replied her eyes still closed, her arm resting on her forehead. "It's not important"

"Seems, like it is" Dick said. "You seem less, arrogant, selfish, less the new you since I last saw you" he waited for a reply but nothing. "What has changed?" And Suddenly Katie sat up from the couch and stared over to the Leviathan.

"I need more" she said and he only quirked an eyebrow to her. "Whatever your lab rats cooked up and put in me, I need more of it as soon as possible" The leviathan stood to his feet.

"Why?" he drawled, agitation clearly in his voice.

"Because maybe she isn't as dead as I thought" Katie replied turning her gaze away from him.

"What do you mean she's not as dead as you thought!" he yelled. "You told me that she was dead, that you handled her, and now what you—" he stopped and she looked over to him as he walked over to her. "It was him wasn't it, Dean?" she didn't say anything. "I should've known" he shook his head. "Your little trip to go mess with Dean's head probably wasn't even your idea, it was hers, she used you to get to him"

"She's not that strong!" Katie yelled and Dick grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"Yes she is you—" he growled bringing his face close to hers. "She's stronger than you are aware, which is why I wanted her here instead of some rejected personality that's getting her five minutes in the yard" Katie shoved his hands from her and pushed him hard in the chest.

"You better watch the way you speak to me" Katie snapped. "Do not forget I am the one who can ensure you don't end back up in a box"

"Well then you better do whatever it is you have to do to keep her in check" Dick snapped. "At least until you can finish this"

"Then give me more of the evil juice!" Katie snapped.

"Don't you get it?" Dick asked. "The compound that was given to you took months to make, if you we could just whip some up, don't think we would've done it already, plus there's no telling what more would do to you"

"Aw, you sound like you care Dick?" Katie cooed and the leviathan only looked to her without a word. He took a step toward her bringing his hands to her waist. She glanced down to his hands before lifting her eyes to his. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe there's another way bury her" Dick said bringing his lips to the nape of Katie's neck. "I don't think there's anyone she hates more than me, and I doubt she'd be willing to fight knowing that I had the pleasure of ravaging her body" Katie tensed up under his touch and as if instinctively pushed him away. "Or maybe she's stronger than we assumed"

"No" Katie said. "That was all me" she shook her head as she moved passed him. "I really can't stand you" Dick smiled as he watched her leave his office.

After Jason and Derrick arrived with the righteous bone, did the brothers decide it was time to fill them in with the entire story.

"I can't believe you left me out of the loop this entire time!" Jason snapped looking between the brothers.

"I thought I could get through to her—"

"But you didn't!" Jason snapped cutting Dean off. "You didn't get through to her because whatever that thing is walking around in my sister's body is strong"

"But she's stronger right?" Derrick asked. "I mean Kat's a tough one, always has been, always will be, not even a Dr. Jekyll wanna be gonna change that"

"Look all I know is that when I looked into her eyes I saw my wife" Dean replied. "Katie is in there someone, and I let her go because she's the only one who can bring her back, not any of us"

"But you didn't know that" Jason replied. "I'm her brother and I've known her, her entire life if anyone would've been able to get through to her it would've been me"

"I know you want to believe that Jase, but you didn't see her—"

"And I wonder whose fault that is!" the man snapped and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone grabbed their guns, instinctively moving closer to the bassinet. Sam moved to the door, his gun firmly in hand and looks through the peep hole and sighs. He looks over his shoulder and nods before opening the door to reveal Meg.

"You deal with him" Meg says shaking her head. "I can't do it anymore" she steps to come inside but Sam holds up a hand stopping her. She looks to him confused, before looking back to the men who seemed to be standing in front of something and a sudden realization hits her.

"Is that-?" she tries to take a another step forward. She never thought she'd be this close to the child and couldn't resist the curiosity to just get one glimpse of the child who is destined to be her kinds undoing. But Sam once again pushed her back. "Fine" she turned and went back outside.

"That was a demon" Jason stated looking between Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, she helping" Dean replied with a shrug and Jason scoffed.

"Oh, you throw a fit that Adam brought me and Derrick here, but the demon she's just helping?" Jason asked and Dean sighed. "You know what screw all of you, when I save my sister I'm talking her into a divorce, and I'm getting her as far away from you people as possible" Dean shook his head before moving passed them out the door. Everyone in the room turned to Jason. "What?"

"Dude I get you're worried about your sister, we all are" Derrick said. "And I say this with love" Derrick punched Jason hard in the shoulder. "Stop being a dick!" And with that the man moved passed his friend and plopped down on the couch.

Dean looked over to Castiel who was sitting in the seat of a car, listening to something on the radio. Dean merely shakes his head before bending down to the window.

"Hey, there." Dean says and Castiel raises his hand in greeting. He looks over to the eldest Winchester and can see the range of emotions in the man's eyes. Dean straightens up and sighs, all hope that their Cas is back gone.

"So, Cas, what's, uh, what's, uh, what's the word?" Dean asked looking down to the angel.

"Well, Dean, I've been thinking." Castiel replied looking over to Dean. "Monkeys are so... clever, and they're sensible in that they leave the skins on the bananas that they eat. Is it really necessary to test cosmetics on them? I mean, how important is lipstick to you, Dean?" Dean stares down in complete awe for a moment before shaking his head.

"Not very." Dean says. "You want to come inside and, uh, tell us what's going on?" Castiel nods before appearing next to Dean. The two walk toward the door, when the angel spots Meg.

"Meg!" Castiel calls and she turns to them. "Won't you join us?"

"That's not happening" Dean replied looking over to Castiel. The angel looks down to him confused. "We have rules now, and the number one rule is that demons come nowhere near our daughter" Castiel glanced over to the house.

"I thought I sensed her" Castiel replied with a smile before turning back to Dean. "I'm sure Meg will bring no harm to the child"

"I wish I could take your word for it Cas, but when it comes to that kid, your word just isn't enough" Dean said.

"I understand" Castiel replied. " I see you have taken the role of a father very seriously" Dean nodded. "I'm sure your own father would be proud"

"I'm standing here talking with an angel about letting his friend the demon in our let's kill Dick meeting" Dean replied. "My dad's probably trying to figure out a way to come back from the dead just to kick my ass"

"I doubt that , your father—"

"Cas, just don't" Dean said holding up his hands. He looked over to Meg before shaking his head. "Just wait here" Dean turned and walked back into the house all eyes going to him, he only looked to Adam.

"What's up?" Adam asked.

"Upstairs, is lockdown tight?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" Adam asked.

"Castiel is coming in and the only way that happens is if Meg comes as well" Dean replied.

"Seriously Dean!" Jason snapped and Dean's eyes went to him. "You know what, whatever—" Jason walked over to the bassinet and picked Hope up in his arms, carefully laying her on his shoulder so not to wake her. "Grab the bassinet, kid" Adam just glared, but complied as he followed Jason. Jason stopped and looked over to Derrick.

"Dude, I'm staying, we always miss way too much when we leave, I'll fill you in later" Derrick said. Jason only shook his head before turning and heading up the stairs, Adam right behind him.

Dean turns and opens the door to reveal Castiel and Meg and Derrick laughs.

"What's so funny?" Sam ask and Derrick turns to him.

"So an angel and a demon walk into a house…" Derrick says still laughing. Sam only shakes his head. "C'mon" Derrick points to Castiel and Meg as they walk inside. "Tell me the irony isn't hilarious" Derrick laughs again and this time Castiel walks over and laughs too causing Derrick to stop.

"OK" Dean says closing the door. "Let's get down to business"

"What's going on Cas?" Dean asked and the angel looked over to him. "Why'd you go to Meg?"

"When I left, I wanted to observe the flowers – and fruit." Castiel began. "Flowers come first, obviously. But I heard nothing from them."

"You heard nothing from who?" Sam asked.

"The Garrison." Castiel replied and they got everyone's attention.

Adam watched as Jason stared out the window, his finger twitching.

"I'm sure everything's going to be ok" Adam said and Jason turned to him. "I mean it always is when it comes to her right, she gets right in the middle of these things to only come out alright in the end" Jason shook his head before looking back out the window. "Right?" Jason growled before turning back to the young man.

"I get you want to have all this hope, and that's good, hold on to it" Jason says looking down to Adam. "But one day you're gonna realize that the end isn't predestined, that good doesn't always win and that the heroes can bleed and they can die just like the rest of us"

"What are you saying?" Adam asked.

"I am going to do everything that's in me to save my sister if it kills me to do it, but I also know that this story can play out anyway" Jason shook his head. "I mean I'm questioning a lot of things" he walked back over to the window. "My sister would never just give up her powers, but she did"

"I meant to talk to you about that" Adam said and Jason looked back to him confused. "I was wondering if you could tell me everything you know about relinquishing your powers"

"Why?" Jason asked. "Once they're gone, they're gone for good, no spell or incantation can bring them back"

"But there's got to be more to it than that" Adam said shaking his head. "I mean it doesn't make sense, why make her give up her powers than turn her evil, seems like it would've been easier to do it the other way around"

"Who wants someone evil with that kind of power" Jason replied. "Maybe he was afraid she'd over throw him or something?" Adam sat there when something hit him.

"But all of her powers weren't inherited from your line" Adam said and Jason looked to him once again confused. "Lux"

"Who?" Jason asked and Adam looked over to him.

"The light, dude the light given to her from—" Adam gestured to the ceiling. "It's still inside of her"

"Yeah, so?" Jason asked.

"I think Dean may have been right when he said he knew Katie was still inside" Adam replied. "I mean if Lux is still in there, she's holding onto Katie as long as she can"

"I'm still confused, the light is a she?" Jason asked and Adam nodded. "How does this help us?"

"I'm thinking Lux maybe Katie's way out" Adam said. "Hopefully she can beat whatever Dick did to her" Adam noticed Jason turn his head. "What's up?"

"Another demon" Jason replied turning to Adam. "Downstairs"

"Crowley" Adam said.

"Stay here" Jason ordered. Before Adam could argue, Jason was already gone.

"Stay here" Adam mocked before turning around and coming face to face with two people who weren't there a few moments ago. "Urim, Balthazar, how—what?"

"C'mon kid stop asking questions you know the answers to" Balthazar replied. He nudged his head over to the bassinet where Hope now sat up looking over to them. "She called us"

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because you're a genius!" Urim said smiling widely at the man. Adam looked over to her confused.

"What?"

"You're right about the whole light thing" Balthazar said. "She is inside of our witch, and she's fighting to get her back"

"But it's not enough" Urim said and Adam looked over to her still confused. "There's only one thing in this world that's enough to get Katie to dig herself from that hole Dick put her in"

"What?" Adam asked and both angels turned to Hope. Adam followed their eyes and shook his head. "No, no and hell no, it's way too dangerous and Dean would never go for that"

"We know" Balthazar said. "Which is why, we're coming to you"

"Adam I know you're confused by all of this, but I telling you this will work" Urim said. "Lux will bring Katie as close as she can, but I'm positive Katie will go the rest of the way if she sees that little girl waiting for her" Adam looked over to Hope and shook his head.

"What you're asking me to do is put her life in danger, and I don't know if you've heard but that's just not an option" Adam said. "Which is why Dean's not going to go for this"

"Who says Dean has to know?" Balthazar asked. Adam looked at him for a moment, before realizing what the angel was suggesting.

"Are you kidding me?" Adam asked. "You want me to kidnap my niece" Adam shook his head. "Brother or not, Dean would murder me"

"Dean wants Katie back, but he's not willing to go this far" Urim said. "He's letting his fear of losing his family be the key to him losing his family"

"Do you understand what you're asking me to do?" Adam asked.

"Yes" Balthazar replied. "We're asking you to take a chance, you know deep down that we're right, that this is the only way"

"Look, Adam, we're going to be with you every step of the way" Urim said. "We won't let anything happen to you"

"Yeah, that doesn't reassure me" Adam replied. "Last time you said that Hope was kidnapped."

"That was different" Balthazar replied. "If we're close to her, we can't be banished"

"Even she doesn't know she holds the ability, but she does" Urim added. "So Adam, you have two angels and one of the most powerful beings on the planet with you, what do you say?" Adam looked over to the angels before looking back down to Hope, whose green eyes were looking back up to his. That little voice in his head was screaming at him, shouting how big an idiot he was to even considering this. But there was a different feeling in his gut and if there's one thing he learned from Katie's it's that your gut can never steer you wrong.

"Alright" Adam said looking back over to the angels. "I'll do it, but you have to promise me that if anything goes wrong"

"She's out of there before you can even utter an I- told- you- so" Urim said holding up her right hand.

"Ok, so what do we just go over there?" Adam asked.

"No" Balthazar replied. "She's not alone, we have to wait"

"So what do I do?" Adam asked.

"You're gonna have to come with us until its time" Urim said. "The longer you have without our nagging the more doubts you'll have, we can't afford that now, not when this will work" Urim turned and picked up Hope's baby bag and Adam walked over and picked up Hope into his arms, while Balthazar grabbed the bassinet.

"I should write a note or something" Adam said. "I can't just take her and not say anything"

"You could write a note" Balthazar replied. "But I doubt anything you write will put his mind at ease, he's gonna be mad"

"Yeah, but I still have to leave something" Adam walked over grabbing a piece of paper and a pen with his free hand while holding Hope with the other. He looked down to it for a moment before sighing and writing the only thing he could think of. "Ok" Adam walked back over to the angels. "I hope you're both aware that if we get caught before we do this I'm totally saying you two did some freaky angel thing to control my mind"

"If it makes you feel any better, I was going to say the same thing about you know who" Balthazar said pointing to Urim who only glared at him.

They all glared over to Crowley who stood with a smirk on his face. After a long back in forth and learning of his deal with Dick, none of them didn't know to trust the demon or not even after he said he was only playing the leviathan.

"Alright give us the blood" Dean asked.

"Oh, certainly" Crowley says. "Oh, bonus. Meg, I'm gonna scoop you up, take you home, and roast you till you're jerky." Castiel takes a step toward Crowley and the demon merely smirks. "But not... yet. Cas can have you for now. Hilariously, it seems he'd be upset at losing you. And the boys need Cas to get Dick. Don't they, Cas?"

"Oh, I – I don't fight anymore." Castiel replied.

"Come on. Given the particulars of your enemy, sadly, you're vital." Crowley replied before tossing Sam a vial of blood. "Do well with it boys" the demon took a step back before looking over to Dean. "Oh, and Dean I meant to tell you, I had a run in with the missus" Dean glared over to him. "Didn't know she and Dick were getting so comfy"

"Go to hell you bastard!" Dean snapped and Crowley laughed.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I just thought I would give you a bit of good news" Crowley replied. "What ever that old boy has done to her, didn't fully take"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Your wife Dean, has a scent, it's quite sickening really, all bright and sweet" the demon shook his head. "And when I saw her today it was faint but there"

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked.

"Because if she's going to go dark, it's going to be by someone a whole lot smarter that Dick Roman" Crowley replied.

"And who would that be?" Dean asked. Crowley merely smirked before disappearing.

"What an asshole" Derrick commented. "At least we have the last piece to this messed up puzzle, what you say gang, who wants to kill a Dick"

"Count me in" Jason added.

"Yeah, looks like this is it" Sam said looking down to the vial of blood. He looked over to Dean seemed somewhere else. "Dean—" they all turned to Dean who didn't reply. "Is this about what Crowley said?" Dean didn't say anything before he turned and ran upstairs. The guys stood there confused.

"Uh, what's going on?" Derrick asked.

"The child is gone" Castiel answers and they all look over to him.

"What?" Jason asks before turning and heading up the stairs as well followed by Sam and Derrick, leaving Castiel and Meg downstairs.

"You didn't think a little heads up would've been necessary?" Meg asked.

"That would assume that I wanted it stopped" Castiel replied turning to her with a smile.

Jason, Sam and Derrick ran into the room to find Dean and nothing else.

"Dean—" Sam walked over and saw that Dean was holding a small sheet of paper. "What does it say?" Dean only wordlessly hands the slip of paper to his brother before turning and storming back downstairs. Dean knew Castiel knew something and he was going to tell him.

"What does it say?" Jason asked.

"_Trust me_" Sam read before looking over to Jason and Derrick. "It's from Adam"

"Adam took Hope?" Jason asked. "Where?"

"Doesn't say" Sam replied looking down to the paper. "I don't understand, why would he do something like this?"

"How the hell did he get downstairs with a baby, a bag and a bassinet?" Derrick asked and Sam and Jason looked over to him. That was actually a good question.

"Well there's an angel downstairs who knows something" Jason said.

"Dean!" they heard Meg yell.

"And I'm guessing that's what Dean was thinking too" Sam said before they all turned and headed down stairs.

Katie laid in a big comfortable bed in one of Dick's private suits. She knew she shouldn't have went to sleep, that herself conscious was her worst enemy, but she was tired and couldn't stay awake any longer. But this was where she was most vulnerable, and this is where Lux would throw her punches.

_"Dean stop!" Katie squealed as Dean once again tried lifting her shirt. "I told you no" _

_"Why not?" Dean asked placing kisses along her neck. Katie lost all train of thought when she felt his hand touch her shirt again, and she smacked it away. Dean pulled away and looked back down to her. _

_"Dean, I said no" Katie replied turning over, her back facing him. _

_"What's going on princess?" Dean asked but she didn't say anything. So Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling himself to her back. "Talk to me" _

_"I'm a big fat, cow" Katie mumbled. Dean heard her sniffle and looked over to see a tear fall from her eye. _

_"Princess, you're pregnant" Dean said sliding his hand to her belly. "A little weight gain is normal" _

_"This isn't a little weight gain Dean!" Katie snapped standing from the bed. "I mean look at me" _

_"I am looking at you" Dean said sitting up from the bed. "And you want to know what I see?" _

_"No" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. Dean shook his head before standing to his feet and grabbing her hand. He pulled her to the body length mirror that hung on the door of their closet. Katie turned her head and Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind and sat his chin on her shoulder. _

_"Look" Dean said. _

_"No" Katie replied, _

_"Please, just look" Dean said and Katie sighed and turned to look at herself. "I see a beautiful woman, whose carrying our love inside of her" Katie smiled looking over to her husband's reflection in the mirror. "You're hot and sexy and I want nothing more than to take this shirt off of you right now" Katie laughed as she felt Dean's hands once again go for the bottom of her shirt, when suddenly there's a knock on the door. _

_"Hey guys!" Adam yells. "Pizza's here!" Katie squealed as she headed for the door. _

_"Princess?" Dean said and Katie turned to see the desperation in his eyes. _

_"You know what, fine" Katie said walking over to him. "But you better pray there's pizza left" _

_"If there isn't I'll go get you your own pizza, that you don't have to share with anyone" Dean said before bringing his lips to hers. _

_"And Chinese" Katie said as Dean's lips trailed to her_ neck.

_"Fine, and Chinese" Dean said grabbing the bottom of Katie's shirt and finally pulling it over her head. _

_"Oh, and ribs" Katie said as Dean pulled her to the bed. _

_"You know you're ruining the moment" Dean said as they lie back on the bed. _

_"Really, the food talk is actually helping me" Katie replied laughing. _

_"My strange, strange wife" Dean said before his lips crashed into hers. _

Katie's eyes snapped open and she could hear snickering and turned to see the familiar little girl lying in bed next to her.

"Please, stop" Katie said her voice low and hoarse.

"No, not until you're gone" Lux replied.

"You know I know how to get rid of you" Katie said sitting up from the bed. "Once and for all"

"You know nothing" Lux replied.

"Oh, really" Katie said leaning forward. "I know that there's only one thing to get rid of the light, something I've been avoiding because I thought we could come to some type of agreement"

"I don't make deals with evil"

"C'mon Lux, I need you and you need me" Katie replied.

"I don't need you" Lux growled. "I need the real Katie, the one whose going to stop Dick Roman from destroying the world"

"You need me Lux" Katie said. "Because I could decide to walk out of here and kill the first innocent person I see, putting a stain on you that can't be washed away, making her unworthy of you"

"You wouldn't" Lux growled.

"Stop with the memories" Katie snapped. "Because they're a waste of your time and they're only upsetting me, when it will all be for nothing anyway"

"Why are you helping him?" Lux asked.

"Sometime you have to rub some elbows with trash to get where you need to be" Katie said.

"And where is it that you need to be?" Lux asked.

"I thought it was obvious" Katie replied. "I'm going to take Dick's job, leader of a powerful race of monsters sounds pretty damn good to me"

"It won't work" Lux said. "Even if I stop, she's gotten close, you can feel it, she will free herself" and with that the light was gone. Katie stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light to see her reflection in the mirror. She grabbed the sides of the sink and leaned forward getting closer to the mirror, when her reflection seemed to smile at her. Katie quickly stepped back.

"You will not win" she snapped. "I will not let you mess this up for me, not when I'm so close" She threw her fist into the mirror, crack it, sending pieces falling into the sink.

Sam pulled Dean back, once again from trying to attack Castiel, who didn't seemed to fazed by it at all.

"Where is she!" Dean snapped once again.

"Dean like I've told you many time before, I do not know where Hope is" Castiel replied.

"Dean, I think he's telling the truth" Sam replied.

"Why the hell aren't you more upset about this?" Dean asked glaring over to his brother.

"I would if this was anyone else other that Adam" Sam replied. "But you and I both know he loves Hope and wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"I thought I knew him" Dean snapped. "But that son of a bitch took my daughter out of this house"

"You were the last one with him" Derrick said looking over to Jason. "What was he saying?"

"Uh, he was talking about some light and how Dick couldn't get rid of it" Jason said looking over to Sam and Dean. "You guys know what that means"

"Yeah, the light, it's a powers she's had all of her life, gift from God sort of thing" Sam replied looking over to Dean. "So yeah, it's probably still inside of her, and probably pissed"

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked.

"Lux is a personality all on her own, but she knows her place, and always feels the need to pull Katie out of desperate situations" Sam replied. "Which is strange that she didn't immediately pull her from this one"

"Son of a bitch" Dean said and they all turned to him. "She can't, she might could help, but this thing walking around in my wife's body is strong"

"I don't get it" Jason asked and Dean turned to him.

"C'mon Jason, what's the one thing in this world Katie would fight tooth and nail for?" Dean asked and Jason's eyes went wide.

"Adam's going to take Hope to Katie" Jason said shaking his head. "That stupid son of a bitch"

"Wait, what if this works?" Sam asks looking over to his brother. "I mean like you said if there's anyone who could give Katie the strength to pull herself free maybe it would be Hope"

"Well when it comes to my daughter, I don't like to deal with that many what ifs and maybes" Dean replied. "Look, get the bone ready, and then we're out of here" Dean turned and stormed out of the house.

The next night Katie finds herself sitting on the bed in her room. She refused to go back to sleep, grateful that Lux didn't decide to play her and Dean's world hits anymore. But she could still feel the good one inside of her, still scratching at the surface. There's a knock on her door and she stands and walks over.

"Hello my dear" Dick greets a suit bag in his hand. "I haven't seen you all day and wanted to make sure everything was alright" he moved passed her into the room. "That you weren't having second thoughts about what has to be done tomorrow night"

"Don't worry Dick" Katie replied snatching the bag from his hands. "The only thing I have second thoughts about is this meeting tonight, it's the perfect opportunity for certain boy wonders to ruin our plans"

"Oh, I've already planned for the Winchesters" Dick said before clearing his throat and another Dick walked in beside him. "The ole game of witch Dick is it" he chuckled before waving the leviathan off.

"Clever" Katie said. "Well if you'll excuse me, I should get dressed for this meeting or whatever"

"No, my dear that you're not invited to" Dick said and Katie looked over to him confused. "I'm sorry, but you're big flight risk right now, and if to other Katie does decide she pop out of her weasel, than I don't want her knowing my plans"

"Then, what's this for?" Katie asked holding up the bag.

"Dinner, tonight" Dick replied with a smile. "Just you and me, I think I deserve a chance to at least woo you" And with that the leviathan turned and left the room.

Katie scoffed tossing the dress on the bed.

"I really can't wait until I kill you" Katie mumbled to herself before heading into the bathroom.

Almost an hour later Katie stood in front of the full size mirror, looking at herself in the tight black sequin dress, that stopped about an inch above her knees. She shook her head at the sight and had to keep promising herself that she wouldn't punch Dick in the face for this. Katie turned and slipped on a pair of black heels, when a sudden warmth passed through her. She groaned and looked up to the door before walking over to it.

Sam and Sam sat outside the Sucrocorp building looking down to the laptop that's feeding them the footage from inside the building. It was hard to convince Jason and Derrick to stay behind, but if Adam showed back up with Hope, Dean wanted someone there he who could keep her safe until they got back.

"Got you Dick" Dean says spotting the leviathan. He looked through the screens in hopes of seeing Katie, but nothing.

"Yeah, that's, uh, the second floor" Sam says when the footage changes and they see Dick again somewhere else. "and – and then – what's that? "

"What the hell?" Dean says leaning in closer to the screen. " Is that Dick?" The screen changes again revealing another Dick Roman walking along the hallway.

"And that's Dick" Sam commented before looking over to his brother.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said shaking his head. "Look, cycle through again" Sam was about to press a button when something caught his eye.

"That's the maid from the motel." Sam says confused and Dean follows his eyes.

"What motel?" Dean asks as Sam grabs his binoculars in time to see the maid heading straight for the building.

"Oh, no." Sam said dropping the binoculars to his lap. "Oh, Bobby, what are you doing?"

"Wait." says turning back to his brother. "Are you saying that Bobby –"

"Look, just, uh, wait here." Sam says before getting out of the car.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dean asks and Sam leans into the window.

"You got the weapon, and – and eyes on Dick, plural. I'll take care of Bobby" Sam turns and runs.

"Sam!" Dean yells. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" Sam calls back before going after the maid. Dean keeps his eyes on his brother until both he and the maid disappear behind the building.

"You know" A voice says startling Dean. He quickly grab his gun and points it outside his window, but looks up to a familiar face. "All the yelling isn't helping the whole stake out you and Sam have going on here"

"Katie" Dean said. "Or whoever you are" he keeps the gun steady. "So what are we caught?"

"By me, yes?" Katie replied. "By Dick, no, he's too busy being a Dick to pay attention to this" she looked up to the building. "But he did plan on you two though" she looks in the car and spots the screen. "As you can see by the team of Dicks he has roaming the halls." Katie looks around. "Where's Sam, you two should get out of here and reevaluate this total failure"

"You almost sound like you care princess" Dean says and Katie glares down to him.

"Don't call me that" she says. "I hate that stupid name"

"Well then that means I only going to keep saying it princess" Dean says before stepping out of the car, gun still pointed toward Katie.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked backing away from him. "You gonna kill me?"

"Only if I have to princess" Dean replied. "I gotta ask you some questions first"

"Let me save you some time" Katie said. "Yes this is all your fault, you're a terrible husband and most likely a terrible father" she smiles back to him. "I think that should pretty much cover it" Dean takes another step toward her.

"Where is she?" Dean asks. "Is she here, because if you hurt her, that will be cause enough for me to end you"

"Her, who?" Katie asked confused when something hit her. "Hope?" She looked at Dean with wide eyes and she could feel herself stumble back a bit. Dean watches as the sudden news that he doesn't know where Hope is seems to hit her. She grabs the side of her head and shuts her eyes tightly. "You—" she grits through her teeth. "You stupid son of a bitch!" her eyes snap open and she storms toward Dean grabbing a fist full of his shirt pushing him onto the side of the car. Dean in shock drops the gun on the ground as he looks right into Katie's angry eyes. "Where is she?"

"I don't—" Dean leans in closer. "Princess?" Katie snaps her eyes shut again and releases Dean's shirt turning and walking away.

"Sorry, Dean your little trick didn't work!" Katie called back to him as she headed back toward the building.

"Dean!" Sam's voice calls and Dean turns to see his brother coming over with the unconscious body of the made. "We have to get her to a hospital" Dean quickly picks up his gun as Sam slides the woman into the back seat. They both get in as well and pull off.

Katie walked down the halls and stopped when she heard someone call out her name. She turned and spotted a familiar face with a girl and a leviathan.

"Katie!" Kevin called as he tried to go to her, but he was pushed back by the leviathan guard. Katie looked at him for a moment, fighting those feelings that were yelling at her to save him. She only closed her eyes and turned and walked away, leaving Kevin both frightened and confused.

That night she ended up sitting at a beautifully set table on top of the roof of the Sucrocorp building across from Dick. She wanted to be anywhere else but there as she tried her best to not show her disgust when he smiled over to her.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Dick asked and Katie only sat back and looked down to her plate that she hadn't even touched.

"I guess I 'm not really hungry" She said looking over to him.

"Well it's understandable" Dick replied grabbing his glass of champagne and taking a sip. "Tomorrow night is a big night"

"Yeah, it is" Katie said grabbing her champagne as well. "You know what I think I would like to turn in early" Katie made to stand up but Dick quickly reached out and grabbed her wristed rather forcefully. She lifted her eyes to his, to be met with another smirk.

"Not yet" he lifted his other hand and snapped his fingers and suddenly two women appeared, waitresses Katie guessed. "Not without dessert" One took the plates from in front of them while the other placed another plate in the center of the table, a lid on top of it. "Please sit" Katie found a tight smile and sat back down in her seat. The women left and Dick reached forward and lifted the lid to reveal what looked like the most perfect slice of pie. Katie looked at it and couldn't help but be reminded of something she'd see in a cook book. She ran a hand across her stomach at the feeling that was brewing.

_Katie sat across from a tired Dean, in a nearly empty diner. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning the baby inside of her wanted something sweet. She was going to slip out unnoticed, but Dean caught her and when she told him of her craving, he insisted on going with her. So they got in the car and found the only place open. _

_"You didn't have to do this" Katie said again looking over to her husband's tired eyes. "Look, we can just go home, and go back to bed" _

_"Do you want pie?" Dean asked and she shook her head. "Tell the truth" she squinted her eyes at him before finally giving a nod. "Then we're staying?" _

_"You know in retrospect this is your fault" Katie said pointing a accusing finger. _

_"Oh really?" Dean asked. _

_"Yes, you put this Winchester inside of me and now I'm craving pie" Katie replied. "Sound familiar?" _

_"Well it sounds like you're carrying one awesome baby, with great taste in desserts" Dean said picking up the menu in front of him. Katie smiled and shook her head before sliding from her side of the booth and sliding in next to Dean, wrapping her arm around his as she leans her head against his shoulder. Dean looked down to her. "What?" _

_"I love you husband" Katie replied and Dean smiled tiredly before leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips. _

_"I love you too princess" Dean said before they both turned to the menu in Dean's hands. "So what are we having?" they skimmed of the menu. "Here are the pies, looks like they have eight different kinds, which one do you want?" Katie read over to list and with a satisfied smiled looked over to her husband. "You want all of them, don't you?" _

_"I have your kid growing inside of me, what do you think?" Katie asked and Dean laughed before waving over the waitress. _

"Katherine" Dick's voice broke Katie from the memory. She snapped her eyes back over to him before snatching her glass and downing the rest of her champagne. "Is something wrong?" She looked back over to him.

"I'm going to my room" Katie said standing to her feet and began moving toward the door. Dick stood up as well and moved to block her. "Move"

"I'm sorry, my darling, I can't do that" Dick replied placing his hands on Katie's shoulder and shoved her backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie snapped trying to pull from his grasp.

"I had the chef make the pie just for you" Dick said. "Now it would be rude of you not to eat it" Katie looked over to the pie and back over to Dick. "Go on—" Katie shook her head before turning and grabbing a fork from the table and slicing out a piece of pie and putting it into her mouth.

"There!" she snapped turning back to Dick. "Are you Hap—" Katie suddenly went into a coughing fit. She brought a hand to her throat as the coughing continued. She looked up to Dick who just stood there that stupid smile on his face. "What—" Cough. "Did—" Cough, couch. "You do?" Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out his smart phone and press a button before turning the screen to Katie. It was a video of her, inside of the suite. She looked back up to him as he only nodded before looking back down to the screen.

_"Sometime you have to rub some elbows with trash to get where you need to be" Katie said. _

Katie watched herself on the screen, seemingly talking to herself. She glanced up to Dick as the burning in her throat seemed to be getting worse.

_"I thought it was obvious" Katie replied. "I'm going to take Dick's job, leader of a powers race of monsters sounds pretty damn good to me" _

"I hope you weren't assuming that I would blindly trust the woman's whose been threatening to kill me since the day we met" Dick replied with a smile. "C'mon Katherine, you and I both know there's only one real threat to my survival and she's staring right back at me" he took a step toward her and Katie stumbled back. "Tomorrow night you are going to permanently lock the door to purgatory, or I promise to take everyone who means something to you and kill them in the worst way possible" he took another step toward her, so he was towering her. "Starting with that lovely little girl of yours" Katie took a step toward him, but the need for air was too great, and there was just no relief. Dick Roman's smiling face was the last thing she saw before the darkness took over.

* * *

**A/N: Intense. Wonder how this is all going to play out. I guess we'll find out next chapter. **

**A/N2: Oh and I was asked if there would be a sequel...And I'll let you know after that 30th review :)**


	25. How it All Ends

**A/N: And so this is the end... ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed in one of the rooms upstairs in the abandoned house they were currently taking up residence, when something caught his eye under his foot. He moved his foot aside and reached down to pick up a tiny shoe.

_"I'm still not sure about this" Dean said following behind Katie who was pushing a cart filled with clothes, toys, diapers and probably everything else they would need before the baby came. She looked over her shoulder to her husband. "There's still demons and probably everything else after you and that kid" _

_"Which is why I have my big strong husband here to protect me" Katie replied with and smile and Dean couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Now c'mon, we have this big room in our new house" _

_"Lacey already bought things for the kid" Dean said looking down at bottles of different shapes and sizes. _

_"Yeah, well this is my kid and I will have some input" Katie said turning and continuing to push her cart when Adam ran over and dumped some things in her cart. "Hold,it!" Katie yelled before he could run off. She reached down and picked up a jar of baby food. "What is this?" _

_"Baby food?" Adam replied looking over to Katie confused. "You're having a baby and I thought they would need food, and they have a lot" Adam reached in the cart. "Look, peaches, peas, applesauce, this one says turkey and gravy" he looked back over to Katie. "It's like a full meal in a little jar" Katie and Dean both looked to Adam hoping this was a joke, but he was serious. _

_"Adam" Katie sighed. "Newborns can't eat baby food, not at least for a couple of months" _

_"Oh" Adam said looking down in the cart. "Right, I knew that" he picked up the jars and headed back to put them away. _

_"Wow" Dean said and Katie just laughed and shook her head. _

Dean smiled down to the shoe, when a light knock sounded from the door. Dean turned to see Sam standing there looking over at him.

"I know I should at least be relieved that it's Adam who has her" Dean said looking back down to the shoe. "But he's just a kid, who barely knows how to handle a gun" he looked over to Sam. "How will he protect her?"

"Dean you and I both know he'll do anything and everything he has to" Sam replied. "I honestly believe Hope is safe with him"

"I don't understand" Dean replied. "Katie didn't even know Hope was missing, so if the plan was to jog her memory, what is he waiting for?"

"Maybe the right time" Sam said. "I don't know, I do know that whatever happens, it's going to happen tonight"

"The full moon?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"So we have to find a way to get to the real Dick, before Katie can lock that door" Sam replied.

"I don't know if she will" Dean said looking at the shoe. "You didn't see her when I told her I didn't know where Hope was" Dean shook his head before turning back to his brother. "I could've sworn she was back, but then she was gone again."

"Right now we can't bank on a sudden change of heart" Sam said and Dean nodded. "We have to find the real Dick and finally end this, and hopefully be able to help get the real Katie back"

"Right" Dean said sitting Hope's shoe down on the table. "Any luck with Cas?" They found out once they returned that Castiel may be able to spot the real Dick Roman if he saw him. The only thing was Castiel was still adamant about not getting into this fight.

"No" Sam replied. "He's still downstairs playing twister" Dean sighed.

"He was in there" Sam said. "The only question is what would the real Dick Roman be doing?" Dean shrugged.

"Is that the best you can do?" Both men turned in surprise to see Bobby. They thought once he left that maid's body, that he was gone. "Idjits"

Jason, Derrick and Meg, stood off to the side watching as Castiel spun the wheel from the twister game.

"This is beyond weird" Derrick whispered over to Jason. When Jason didn't reply Derrick turned to see his friend just staring off into space. "Hey" Derrick lightly elbowed his friend. "What's up?"

"I tried to locate Hope" Jason said. "With a spell, but it didn't work"

"What does that mean?" Derrick asked.

"It means, there's someone shielding her from your magic" Meg commented and both Derrick and Jason turned to him.

"Meg, was it?" Derrick asked. "We-" he pointed between himself and Jason." Want to kill you" he smiled. "So let's not mistake this for more than what it is" Meg rolled her eyes and walked away. "Is what the soulless bitch said true?"

"Yeah" Jason replied.

"Well unless Adam has suddenly come into some powers or—"

"He's with someone who does" Jason says looking over to Castiel before walking over to the angel. "You know where Hope is?" Castiel's eyes looked up to Jason before standing to his feet.

"No" Castiel replied.

"Well then you know who she's with?" Jason asked.

"She's with Adam" Castiel replied matter of factly but Jason's patience was wearing thin.

"No, you know who else she's with" Jason stated this time as a fact rather than a question. This time it was the angel that was silent, and turned his eyes from the man. Jason grabbed Castiel by the shirt and Meg took a step toward them.

"Ah ah" Derrick said and Meg looked over to see his gun pointed right at her. "Don't even think about it"

"Is it one of your brother or sisters?" Jason asked and Castiel remained silent. "Why are you protecting them!" Jason shook Castiel by the collar before being pulled away. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean and Sam.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking over to Jason.

"I'm trying to find my niece!" Jason snapped before turning back to Castiel. "There's no way Adam just disappeared out of here without any help" Sam and Dean looked over to Castiel. "Who helped him?"

"Cas?" Dean asked and the angel looked over to his friend.

"Hope is safe" Castiel replied. "Your brother's idea is the best way to get Katie back to where she is needed"

"But it's dangerous!" Jason snapped. "We don't know how far Katie's gone, and we don't know if she wouldn't just kill them all, just tell us who has her?"

"No" Castiel replied firmly. "You have to have faith that everything that has been happening is happening for a reason" Jason growled before taking another step toward the angel but Sam and Dean just pulled him back again.

"Cas!" Dean called. "I need a wingman" Castiel looked over to him confused.

"Dean—"

"You don't want to jump into the jaws of death, that's... fine. How about we run a little errand?" Dean replied.

"An errand?" Jason snapped looking over to Dean. "Seriously, Dean you don't know where your infant daughter is, and he does" Jason pointed to Castiel. "That doesn't bother you just the slightest bit?"

"I'm handling it" Dean said with finality in his voice. "C'mon Cas" and the two left the house without another word.

"I don't get it!" Jason snapped turning to Sam. "My sister is being taken over by an evil bitch, my eight month year old niece has been kidnapped by you dumbass brother and no one seems worried!"

"Right now we need to have clear heads" Sam said. "We're not gonna help anyone blowing up at everyone, we all want to find Hope and we all want to find a way to help Katie and I know we all want Dick dead, so calm down and help us figure out a plan" Jason looked at Sam long and hard before finally giving a nod.

There was a loud screeching sound, like fingernails being dragged over a chalkboard.

"Hello?!" Katie called her voice echoing in the darkness around her. The last thing she remembers is Dick poisoning her and then darkness. Now she doesn't know where she is. "Is someone there!" suddenly a spot light shines right in front of her and there sitting is herself. "What the—" she blinks and opens her eyes, but she still sees her own face. "It's you, isn't it?"

_"Well, yeah" _

"You're dead!" Katie yelled. "I killed you"

_"No, you can't kill me. You know that, I'm like one of those annoying cats that lives even after being hit by a train" _

"I will not let you out" Katie growled. "I have never felt so free as I do now and I will now be trapped in your pathetic goodness anymore" she pulled at her arms and for the first time noticed the cuffs that held her to the wall. "I am evil, this is what I was born for and I refused to be pushed in a corner by you"

_"You don't have much of a choice. When you wake up Dick's gonna make you lock that door, and then he's going to force you to be bound to him, forever" _

"That won't happen" Katie said. "You know what even if it did, it would be a better life than the one you've force on me, a life a misery and pain and disappointments—"

_"And love, happiness, joy." _

"I know what you're doing and it won't work" Katie spat. "I am here now, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

The real Katie stood to her feet and walked over placing her face so close that it was like looking in a mirror.

_"Wanna bet" _

Her eyes snapped open to the ceiling of her room. She looked around realizing she doesn't remember even coming to the room. She shot up from the bed looking down at herself and finding herself dressed in pajamas she doesn't remember putting on. Immediately disgusted she jumps from the bed and stalks to the door. She grabs the nob and turns it, but it doesn't move. She can't believe he locked her in here. She banged hard against the door.

"Let me out of here!" Katie screams before banging once more, when suddenly she hears the loud ringing of a telephone. She turns her head to the cordless phone that sits on the bed side table. She walks over and lifts the phone to her ear.

"Aw" a voice purrs from the other end causing her stomach to turn. "You're awake"

"What the hell did you do to me?" Katie growled into the phone. She runs her hand through her hair trying to remember.

"I just gave you a little something to knock you out" Dick replied. "After I found out about your big plans, I had to change mine around a bit, nothing major, you're just gonna be locked in that room until it's time for you to lock the door"

"The hell I am!" Katie snapped. "Open that door, now!"

"Look, just get some beauty rest" Dick says. "Midnight will be here before you know it" and with that he hung up the phone. Katie angrily tossed the phone into the wall smashing it into pieces. She looked over to the door before walking over and trying the nob again. An idea suddenly came to her mind and she stepped back and held out a hand. Focusing as best she could to open the door, but nothing happened.

"Damnit!" Katie snapped.

"That's not yours" a voice said from behind her and Katie turned to see Lux lying back on her bed smiling. "So stop trying to use it"

"You should want out of this room as much as I do" Katie snapped. "Help me get out of here"

"Ok" Lux said. "First crawl back into the hole you came out of" Katie angrily shook her head before turning back to the door. She went back to pounding it with her fists.

Adam paced back and forth in front of the large church. His mind racing with doubt that he was being an idiot. But his gut was steadfast, this was the only thing to do.

"You should really get some sleep" Urim said as she and Balthazar sat watching the young man.

"I'm not tired" Adam muttered as he continued to walk.

"You're exhausted" Urim said standing to her feet. "We can watch her—"

"No" Adam said stopping and turning to the angel. "You wanted me to do this, then fine, but that now means, my eyes are always on her, if anything happens to her it will be on me, got it?" Urim only nodded. Adam turned looking over to Hope who was still asleep in her bassinet. "He's probably worried sick" Adam turned back to the angels. "We need to let him know that she's ok, one of you have a phone?"

"No" Balthazar said standing to his feet. "Look you talk to him and all that big brother control he has over you will send you right back there"

"We have to do something!" Adam snapped his voice echoing.

"Will you keep your voice down" Balthazar said looking around the church before turning back to Adam. "Fine, I'll go, tell him she's alright"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Urim said standing to her feet. "The last thing Dean wants is for his daughter to be away from him, but even more that that he doesn't want to know that she's with you" she turns to Adam. "I'll go" and with that she was gone.

Urim appears surrounded by trees before turning and spotting Dean and Castiel talking.

"Well, according to Crowley, Dick knows we're coming, so we're gonna announce ourselves – big." Dean says and Castiel nods before lifting his head meeting his sister's eyes. Dean turns and sees the angel. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you" Urim said taking a couple of steps toward him. "It's about—" she was hesitant. She knew the man in front of her cared for nothing the way he cared for his family, so she expected his reaction would not be pleasant. "It's about Hope" she noticed his eyes darken as he takes a step toward her trying to close the distance, but she backs away. "Dean, she's safe!"

"Where is she!" Dean growls reaching for Urim, but she slips from his grasp. "I should've known you were behind this" he shook his head. "Here I was thinking it was Balthazar, but it was you"

"I understand you're upset, but—"

"You understand!" Dean repeated angrily. "You take my god damn daughter without even a word leaving me scared to death, and you have the nerve to stand there and say you understand?"

"Dean, I—" Urim stumbles over her words, which rarely happens. She knew what they did was right, that it was the right thing to do, but she wanted to avoid was thinking of Dean's feelings. The worry and the fear would've been enough for her to second guess herself. "I'm sorry"

"I don't want your apologies!" Dean snapped. "I want my daughter back, now!" Urim stared at him for a moment, the seriousness so evident in his eyes.

"I can't" she said and he took another step toward her before she was gone. Dean growled angrily before turning back to Castiel.

"Do you know where they've take her?" Dean asked and Castiel only nods. "Is she safe?" And the angel nods again. "Take me to her"

"I'm sorry, I can't" Castiel replies.

"Why the hell not!" Dean snapped. "They kidnapped my daughter and plan on throwing her in the middle of this messed up war" Castiel didn't say anything. "She's just a baby, she's my baby" Castiel looks to Dean for a moment realizing he's never heard Dean say those words about anything or anyone other than his car. A car he had an unusual affection for, in the angel's opinion.

"Dean, believe me when I say your daughter is safe" Castiel replied before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and walking past him toward the house.

Sam, Derrick, Jason and Meg look up as Castiel walks back into the house. A few moments later Dean storms in after him.

"We're not giving him midnight" Dean says and they all look to him confused. "Pack up, we're heading out"

Urim appeared back into the church to find Balthazar and Adam standing over Hope's bassinet.

"I don't get it" Balthazar said pinching his nose closed as Adam changed the little girl's diaper. "Where did all of that come from?" He took a step back as Adam handed him the diaper. "I don't want that" Adam only glared at him before the angel grudgingly took it and went to toss it in the garbage.

"All clean monkey" Adam said as he finished changing the diaper. He picked her up into his arms before turning and noticing Urim. "How did it go?"

"Not good" Urim said walking over to Adam.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Adam said shaking his head. "Dean's gonna hate me, and I can't blame him"

"Look, this will help us get her back" Urim said. "I know it will, you just have to be patient"

"What are we waiting for?" Adam snapped.

"Our inside man" Balthazar said walking over. Adam looked over confused. "Or inside girl or—" He looked over to Urim. "What would you call her?"

"Our inside Lux" Urim replied and Adam turned to her. "She's gonna let us know the moment Katie gets close enough to the surface, so we can pop over and help her the rest of the way"

The first thing Katie did was shower and change. She didn't even want to think of someone's hands on her, dressing her while she was unconscious. After changing Katie sat in the middle of the bed her knees drawn into her chest as her hands clamped over her ears. She wanted out and without any powers she didn't know how that was even possible.

"It's not" a voice said and Katie lifted her head to see Lux standing there looking at her. "You're stuck, and there's only one way out"

"I'm not giving up" Katie said. "This is where I belong, this is my true nature"

"This is not your true nature" Lux said with a smile. "This is the easy way out, you know how I know you won't beat her?" Lux walked closer to Katie. "Because she was able to choose keeping you locked away when it was against nature"

"If she's so strong, then how am I here right now!" Katie snapped sliding off the bed and standing to her feet. "If she's so strong why doesn't she pull herself out right now and take back her body?" Lux was silent before turning from the witch's eyes. "Oh, now nothing" and then the girl was gone. "Thank you" Katie slid back on the bed, lying back and closing her eyes.

_Katie looked over to Dean whose hands were firmly grabbing the stirring wheel of the impala. The sound of honking horns echoed around them as cars passed by them. Katie turned back to see Hope strapped snug in her car seat before turning back to Dean. _

_"Babe, you do know the speed limit is usually the speed you should drive?" Katie asked. They just left the hospital after Hope was born and now Dean was being overly cautious. _

_"This speed is nice and safe" Dean said not sparing her a glance. _

_"Yeah, but someone's grandma just passed us by on her walker" Katie said looking out the window. She looked over to Dean. "Babe, I get you want make sure she's safe, but this is ridiculous, drive the car" _

_"This speed is nice and safe princess" Dean repeated and Katie only shook her head as the horns continued behind them. She turned and looked back to her daughter. "Plus she's small and she can break easily" _

_"Aw, sweetie, your daddy's crazy" Katie said laughing before looking over to her husband. She shook her head before just sitting back and enjoying the nice and safe ride. _

Katie's eye snap open and she sighed deeply to herself.

"She's not here because she doesn't know how strong she is" Lux says and Katie turns to see the little girl lying beside her.

Dean was tossing his bag in the trunk of the impala. If they were doing this, then they were going to do it right and that meant he was going to have his car. He heard footsteps and turned to see Sam walking over to him.

"Dean" Sam says and Dean sighs.

"I'm fine Sam" Dean remarked slamming the trunk closed.

"But you're not" Sam replied. "Is this about Adam, because Cas told us about Urim" Dean shook his head. "This is about Katie isn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Dean replied before walking around his brother.

"You're wondering what happens if it doesn't work" Sam says and Dean stops, his back still to his brother. "What if you can't get her back, or if she's really gone"

"She's not gone" Dean said his voice quiet. He turns to Sam. "She can't be gone, because if there's one thing I know, it's that our daughter needs her more than I could ever imagine" He runs his hands through his hair. "So we go in there, we kill Dick and then we get my daughter's mother back" Sam only nods as he watches his brother slide into the driver's side of the car. Sam looks over to Jason and Derrick as they get into their truck as well, before climbing into the passenger's.

"Everyone ready?" Dean asks gaining two nods from the demon and angel in the backseat. He looks over to Sam who nods as well before pulling off.

It was the middle of the day and true to his word Dick was keeping Katie locked away in her room. She was lying back on her bed in the middle of Lux latest memory when the door slowly opened. Two men walked in, one with a tray of food.

"I'm still not sure about this" the men with the food said as they peeked over to Katie.

"Look just put the food on the table and let's just get out of here" the other man said. Both walked over to the table and slid the food down. Both letting out deep breaths before turning around and seeing the bed now empty. "Damnit!" they both looked over to the door just in time to see her slip out. "I'm calling the boss" and then both men ran out.

Katie's feet carefully padded the hardwood floors of Sucrocorp as she looked for a way out. She stuck to the walls, peaking around corners. When given the room, Dick told her she'd pretty much have the floor to herself, but she wasn't taking any chance. She spotted the elevator and ran over repeatedly pushing the button for it to open.

"Hey!" she turned to see the men from before, now realizing they were leviathans. She heard the ding of the elevators and turned to see them sliding open. She rushed in pressing buttons to get the doors closed as the leviathans got closer. She thought she was done for when she came face to face with one of them, but the doors simply shut before either of them could do anything.

Katie released a breath of relief as she slouched back against the wall. She looked up to see the numbers of the elevator getting lower and lower until she hears a screeching sound and suddenly the elevator stops. Katie stands off the wall and walks over pressing random buttons to try to get the elevator moving again.

"I hope that wasn't your big escape" a voice says from beside her. Katie turns to see Lux once again. "Because even I saw this coming, you should've taken the stairs"

"Bite me" Katie says pressing the buttons of the elevator again.

"And here I was thinking your room was comfortable enough for your wait" a voice booms from the intercom inside the elevator. Katie lifts her head instantly recognizing Dick's voice. "But if you prefer the elevator, than who am I to object"

"Let me out of here!" Katie yelled looking up to the camera she was sure he was looking at her from.

"I will, when it's time" Dick said. "But for now, enjoy some music" and suddenly music started playing. It was so old boring song that you'd expect to hear on an elevator. Katie snarled before turning and stopping dead in her tracks at the two new faces that appear.

"Hey there witchee pants" Balthazar greets and Katie looks between him and Urim. "Long time no see"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asks taking a step back. She knew this was another ploy to bring back their Katie, and in such small confines there was much she'd be able to do.

"Oh, we got the call" Urim replied. "Apparently its time for you to finally go back to where ever it is you've came from"

"Really?" Katie asked her back finally hitting the doors of the elevator. "Well give it your best shot Urim, but I can promise you, it won't work" Urim and Balthazar shared a look with a smile that only made Katie uneasy. She watched as they parted revealing the two people standing behind them. It was Adam and he was holding Hope securely in his arm, watching Katie warily. They all looked over to Katie, whose eyes seemed to be locked on the little girl in the room.

_"Ok little one, there are a couple of things I should tell you before your daddy comes back to take us home" Katie says staring down at the little bundle in her arms. "The first thing you should know is that our lives are not going to be easy. You've been born into quite the exciting family" Katie ran a finger down the girl's cheek. "But don't worry because I can promise you that none of our exciting lives will ever see you, for a couple of years… hopefully." Katie smiled as Hope yawned the tiniest yawn she'd ever seen. "God, how can I love you this much?" she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. _

_"So?" a voice said from the door and Katie turned to see a smiling Dean. "My girls ready?" Katie smiled before looking back down to Hope. _

_"You ready to go home Hope?" Katie asked before looking over to Dean. "I think we're both ready" _

_"Well then, let's get the hell out of here" Dean said before walking over to his wife and daughter. _

"What's happening?" Adam asks watching an unmoving Katie. "Is it working?"

"I don't know" Urim says her eyes on Katie as well.

"Well something's happening inside that head of hers" Balthazar asks taking a step toward Katie. "Witchee pants, you ok in there" Katie's eyes snap close as she turns her head and slides to the floor. "Hey!" Balthazar goes over crouching down in front of her. "Talk to me" Katie opens her eyes and turns to the angel as he waits for a response, but all he gets is a whack to the head.

"It didn't work" Adam says taking a step back. He looks over to Urim. "Get us out of here, now!"

"Wait" Urim says looking over to Katie.

"You son of a bitch" Katie says still looking over to Balthazar. "You brought my daughter here" Balthazar smiled but Katie only smacked him again. "I'm serious" she slid to her feet and turned to Urim. "This was dangerous"

"But it worked!" Urim said with a big smile. "You're back"

"Wait, she's back?" Adam asked turning to Katie. "How do we know she's really back?" Katie smiled over to him before walking over.

"Good question" Katie says until she's standing right in front of him. He looks at her suspiciously at first but then he can see it in her eyes, it's—it's her.

"Katie?" Adam asks and she nods before holding out her hands. He looks down before slipping the little girl from his hands into her mother's.

"Hey there" Katie hugged her daughter placing kisses wherever she could. "You saved your mommy you know that" Adam smiled as he watched on, still not believing that it actually worked. Katie lifted her head over to Adam. "Where's Dean?"

"Not here" Adam replied. "We sort of did this without him" Katie tilted her head and sighed. "But it worked, that's all that matters right?"

"Not exactly" Katie replied turning and looking over to the camera that hung in the elevator. "Dick's watching so I'm pretty sure he's not happy right now"

"Oh, no" Urim said and Katie and Adam looked over to her, as well as Balthazar. "Castiel is here"

"They're doing this now?" Adam asked realizing that if Cas was here, than his brothers probably were too. Adam turned back to Katie who he could tell was trying to think of what to do next. She looked over to Adam before walking over to him. She placed another kiss on Hope's head before handing her back to her uncle. "What are you doing?"

"You're taking her" Katie said as Adam brought Hope to his chest. She looked over to Urim. "You're taking them some place safe"

"I can help" Adam urged. "Don't leave me out on this" Katie turned back to him and brought a hand to the back of his head bringing her forehead to his.

"You are in this" Katie replied. "You protect my little girl and you remember everything I taught you" she placed a kiss on his forehead before stepping back. She smiled once more at her daughter, who eyes were right on her mother. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you" Katie looked over to Urim and gave her a nod before the angel walked over and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and they bother were gone.

"So I'm guessing I'm with you on this one?" Balthazar asked and Katie looked over to him.

"You're guessing right" Katie said walking over to the angel who holds out a hand. "Let's finally end this" Katie takes his hand and before she knows it, they're standing in a lab to find Dick's back to them.

"I've been expecting you" Dick said turning around looking between Katie and the angel. "I got word that you were back and I have to say I'm not as disappointed as I thought I would be"

"Thats interesting seeing as your plan to have me lock the door to purgatory just went out the window" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. "And now you are going to die" she know she should take so much pleasure in this, but she can't help the smile that comes to her face. "And I will no longer have to look at your annoying face anymore" the leviathan chuckled and Katie tilted her head. "What's so funny?"

"You" Dick replied. "Thinking today will end with a happily ever after for you" he took a step toward her. "If today is my last day on earth, you better believe I'm going out with a life crushing bang" and suddenly his hands were wrapped around her throat. Balthazar took a step but was knocked in the head from behind, knocking him to his feet. "You see I've spent this entire time trying to think of ways to attract you to me, but you're just so stubborn" the grip around her neck tightened. "I mean I'm a nice looking guy, I have goals for the future, much more than that husband of yours, and still you choose him over me?" Katie hears commotion from behind her and assumes Balthazar's in the middle of a fight with a leviathan himself.

"Princess?" Dean's voice seemed like sweet song even in the middle of her wind pipe being crushed.

"Speaking of the devil" Dick says looking over to Dean, his hand never releasing Katie's throat. "Hey, Dean, I guess you're here to kill me huh, well you'd have to get in line behind the wifey here"

"Let her go you son of a bitch" Dean growled. Katie wished she could see him, but she was forced to look Dick right in the face.

"Oh, I will once she's stopped breathing" Dick replied turning back to Katie. "You see I don't take rejection well as you've probably guessed" Katie snapped her eyes closed.

_Lux, where the hell are you?"_

_**I'm here, but there's nothing I can do.**_

_What do you mean there's nothing you can do? _

_**Without your powers you are nothing but human, I'm not meant to be in a human body. **_

_What are you saying?_

_**I'm saying I'm here, but use me at your own risk. **_

Katie's eyes snap open to see Dick staring back to her, slight disappointment in his eyes.

"Aw, you got my hopes up" Dick says and with a fast swoop of his arm sends Katie flying hard into the metal walls of the lab. She hits her head hard with a thump and can feel the blood instantly dripping down her head. She blinks a bit, her eyes starting to blur as she witness the fight between Dick, Dean and Cas.

"I think that's our cue to leave witchee pants" Balthazar says before reaching down and lifting Katie to her feet. He brings her arm around his neck and wraps his arm around his waist.

"No" Katie murmurs and the angel looks down to her. "Dean" He turns them just in time to see Dean jam the bone into Dick's chest, and to her surprise nothing happens. The leviathan laughs as he pulls out the bone and snaps it in half.

"Did you really think you could trump _me?_" Dick ask looking over to Dean. Katie watches as Dick lifts a hand toward Dean and knows what's coming.

_Use me at your own risk_

She has to save Dean, it's her purpose, it's always been her purpose. Katie lifts a hand fully intending to use whatever is inside of her to finally end Richard Roman. Before she has time to even register what is happening, Dean takes another bone from his jacket as Castiel pulls Dick head back. But she realized how close they are. What they're about to do is open a door that could—. Dean plunges the bone in Dick's neck and the leviathan's scream seem to echo in the metal lab.

"Dean" Katie says trying to get to him, but her brain and body seem to be on different wave lengths because her feet don't move. They all watch as the leviathan's face contorts showing off his massive teeth, and black seems to ooze out of his nose, mouth and even eyes. Katie blinks a bit seeing some kind of energy coming from Dick's body.

"What the hell is that?" she hears Balthazar ask and knows he sees it too.

"Dean" Katie says again but hates that her voice is barely audible. Dean's eyes suddenly turns to hers and she prays that he can see in her eyes what she can't say from her lips. And she knows he has when he takes a step back, but before he can get away Dick explodes, black ooze seeming to go everywhere. Balthazar throws his body over Katie and after a moment of silence they all seem to straighten up to see the entire lab covered in a black ooze. Katie's eyes go to the spot where Dean was standing that is now empty and everything inside of her starts spinning. She closes her eyes, gravity seeming to want to pull her down to the ground. Balthazar's grip tightens around her trying to keep her from hitting the ground.

_I know how this ends" Katie tilted her head a bit. "I know who is victorious when all of this is over" he walked closer to her._

_"How—" Katie's eyes went wide. "Wait, did he—" the Metatron placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"I do not have time, because this will be the last time you will see me" the angel said. "This battle does not end you, remember that?"_

"This battle does not end you" Katie's mind seems to repeat as she feels whatever life inside of her fleeting. She can't help but feel that it was all a lie. That this is it. Dean's gone and she has no idea where he is.

"Where's Dean?" Katie hears a voice say and at this point doesn't know or care who said it.

"Hey—" Balthazar lifts Katie up. "Stay with me" she lifts her eyes to meet his for a brief second. And he can actually see the moment she finally gives up. "No" her eyes drift closed and her body falls limp in his arms. "This cannot be happening" Balthazar brings his fingers to Katie's neck and nothing, no pulse. "C'mon Katie, this isn't how it ends!"

* * *

**A/N: What a way to end this, but alas you have reached the end of "Third Eye Blind". I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me, silent readers or not. I love you all and I hope you've all enjoyed reading my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. You guys are awesome!**

**PS- I would like to give a special thanks to tigereyekum. I think you've left a review for each chapter I've written and they always make me smile. YOU ROCK!**

**A/N2: And I almost forgot... As for a sequel, hmmm,...Just two more reviews. ;)**


	26. The En--NOT!

You guys are awesome! Thanks for the 31 reviews. I heart you guys and because of that, there will be a sequel, which is actually in the works!.

Here's a preview!

_**One year ago I died for a total of ten minutes. At least that's what I was told when I woke up. But one year later, today actually, I lay on a rough carpet, my insides on fire as I cough up blood. I close my eyes trying to will the pain away, but if at all possible, it gets worse. When I open my eyes , I see a pair looking down to me.**_

_**"And here I was thinking you were the smart one in your family" Death said looking down to me. "I guess I was wrong" His face was the last thing I saw before darkness. His voice was the last thing I heard before silence. I couldn't help but think that this time ten minutes might've been a teaser for this moment. I was dying, but hey a plus, I think the spell worked… Hopefully.**_


End file.
